Sables mouvants
by Leptitloir
Summary: Quand Vanitas revient trois ans après son départ, sa tête est lourde de secrets qu'il ne peut pas raconter. Quand il pose à nouveau un pied dans cette ville qui l'a vu grandir, il ramène avec lui des souvenirs qu'il ne pourra jamais effacer. Des blessures mal cachées. Et pourtant, il faut bien avancer.
1. J 1

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.**

Hey !

Maintenant que j'ai terminé LEA, je me lance dans un nouveau projet long qui devrait, si tout se passe comme prévu, compter une cinquantaine de chapitres max. (Allez, on y croit et on croise les doigts). Les chapitres ne seront pas trop longs, encore 2k et 3k mots, et il y en aura un par semaine si j'arrive à tenir le rythme (Et là j'en ai 23 d'avances, donc je devrais le tenir sans trop de mal.)

Cette fanfic est liée à un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un peu moins d'un an, _Ça ira mieux demain_, posté dans mon recueil _Fragment_. Il n'y a aucune obligation de le lire pour comprendre, bien sûr, mais je préviens des fois que ça intéresserait quelqu'un. Et si vous avez lu cet OS, et bien en voilà une suite possible !

C'est un projet qui me tient grave à cœur, sûrement le plus important pour moi depuis trois ans que je poste des fanfics, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les thématiques abordées ne seront pas toujours joyeuse, mais cette histoire n'est pas là pour servir de crève-cœur et promis, il y aura des moments joyeux pour vous faire sourire. Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus.

Sur ce, je remercie **Yu** pour sa relecture et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ça ira mieux demain, il se dit, et il se laisse aller contre lui._

_Le torse maigre plein de côtes abrite un cœur qui bat contre l'oreille du noiraud. Les bras fins s'enroulent autour de lui comme deux fidèles serpents, et la tête posée sur la sienne laisse courir un souffle chaud entre ses mèches ébouriffées._

_« - On va aller se reposer, ok ? T'en as besoin. »_

_Vanitas ne répond pas. Sa bouche est épuisée, comme le reste de son corps soudainement vidé. Il n'a rien à dire. Rien à penser. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe. Attendre que ça s'arrange._

_Comme si ça pouvait s'arranger._

xoxoxox

J 1

Il est 9h30 quand Alphaville le réveil le réveil. _Big in Japan_ raisonne près de son oreille.

Vanitas grogne en reconnaissant la musique qui monte doucement, puis la voix du chanteur qui écrase la mélodie. Sa main cherche maladroitement l'auteur de ce désagréable son, tâtonne sur les draps, sous la couette et même sur la table de chevet la plus proche qu'il ne trouve étrangement pas. C'est le contact glacé du carrelage contre sa peau qui lui rafraîchit la mémoire. Il dort actuellement sur un matelas de sol, chez une amie, et il a dû poser ce foutu téléphone quelque part sur ces carrés blancs avant de fermer les yeux hier soir. Il soupire et, résigné, se force à ouvrir les mirettes pour traquer la source du bruit qu'il découvre de l'autre côté du lit de fortune, près du mur. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il l'a branché pour remplir la batterie sur ses heures de sommeil. Pas le choix, avec ce câble pété qu'il doit tordre dans tous les sens pour espérer glaner quelques pauvres pourcentages. Chargeur de merde. Il empruntera celui de la blonde, la prochaine fois.

Le nez encore à moitié fourré dans les draps senteur Soupline, le louveteau cherche une odeur familière qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Une désagréable sensation l'envahit, celle de ne pas se sentir chez lui. La pièce est à peine familière, les effluves inconnus le déconcertent et le tissu tendre de la couette ne ressemble en rien à celui qu'il connaît, rendu rêche par les nombreux lavages sans assouplissants. La seule chose qui le pousse à se redresser sur ses coudes, c'est sa vessie. Et la fumée de la clope qu'il croit sentir, celle que Naminé doit se griller dans le salon. Il inspire pour en profiter.

9h 44, c'est ce que son téléphone affiche quand il le débloque enfin, après une légère appréhension. Son pouce hésite à la vue de la petite bulle bleu qui annonce un message. Vanitas attend, zieute d'abord Messenger pour n'y trouver que des conversations qui datent de la semaine dernière, et il regarde enfin la petite vignette de prévisualisation en haut de l'écran. Sa gorge se noue, son cœur s'arrête. _« … ta part est au frigo.»_ Il se sent flotter sur un nuage, loin du sol et de la réalité, la tête compressée. Ça n'a rien d'agréable. Mais il lit quand même. Depuis le premier message reçu.

_« Réponds-moi s'il te plait. »_

_« Ou envoie moi au moins un message. Je peux pas savoir si t'as écouté ton répondeur »_

_« Vanitas ? Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Je m'inquiète vraiment là. »_

_« Dis-moi au moins que t'as trouvé un endroit où dormir. »_

_« Sérieux Van, je suis désolé. Je me couche pas tant que t'es pas rentré. »_

_« Ecoute, je suis sincèrement désolé pour la dispute qu'on a eu hier, j'ai jamais voulu dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu t'offenser. Je t'aime Van, je veux pas qu'on s'arrête pour une connerie comme ça. On discutera de tout ça au calme si tu reviens, je te promets. »_

_« J'ai laissé la porte ouverte pour la nuit, tu peux rentrer quand tu veux. »_

Et puis, quelques heures plus tard.

_« Bon, j'ai vu que t'étais toujours pas là ce matin. Je suis obligé de fermer la porte pour aller bosser mais je rentrerai le plus tôt possible. J'ai vraiment peur pour toi. Je t'aime. »_

_« J'ai préparé des lasagnes pour ce midi, j'ai déjà mangé ma moitié avant de partir mais ta part est au frigo. »_

Vanitas se mord la lèvre, furieuse et désespéré. Il voudrait pouvoir chasser cette chose qui s'immisce dans sa gorge, qui la noue et qui le fait se sentir faible, comme si sa main allait échapper le téléphone, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Ça grimpe le long de son ventre sans se soucier de son accord, et ça serre.

Mais pas de larmes. Il refuse les larmes.

Au moins a-t-il la force de ne pas aller écouter les messages qu'Axel a laissés sur son répondeur dans la soirée, même s'il ne se sent pas le courage de les effacer tout de suite.

« - Va te faire. » il murmure, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Bien réveillé et ce malgré lui, le noiraud repose le téléphone sur le carrelage avant de se lever et d'aller chercher un tee-shirt dans le sac à dos qu'il a emporté avec sa valise. Il l'enfile précipitamment, puis il se laisse guider par l'odeur de la cigarette qui le mène au salon. La maîtresse des lieux s'y trouve, sa roulée en main, assise à table en face de sa tablette graphique. Elle redresse la tête en l'entendant approcher.

« - Yo.

\- Ah. » elle le regarde brièvement. « T'es réveillé ?

\- Nan j'suis mort dans la nuit, c'est mon fantôme qui te parle et il voudrait savoir où sont les chiottes. »

Malgré elle, Naminé sourit.

« - Tu recules et c'est la première porte à droite. Elles sont dans la salle de bain.

\- D'acc. »

Vanitas la regarde un instant. Ses cheveux longs en dégradé, son visage plus fin, sa mine concentrée. Sa bouche rosée qui happe l'extrémité du filtre, comme pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Sa légèreté.

Il suit les instructions à la lettre, soulage sa vessie et revient quelque minutes après pour fouiller les placards. Son ventre est douloureux de faim, les crampes qui le tiraillent lui rappellent que son dernier repas remonte à presque vingt-quatre heures. Il se jette sur la boîte de céréales la plus proches sans demander l'avis de son amie, mais cette dernière n'y fait pas vraiment attention. C'est toujours comme ça, quand elle est plongée dans ses dessins.

« - T'as plus de lait.

\- Si, faut juste ouvrir une autre brique.

\- Elles sont où ?

\- Placard de droite sous l'évier. »

Effectivement, il trouve la réserve de briques à l'endroit indiqué. Bien qu'il préfère les bouteilles, le corbeau ne se plaint pas et il s'en sert un plein bol où il verse ensuite ses céréales. Le chocolat colore lentement le liquide blanc. Il mange en silence, toujours un peu dans les vapes. Ça dure, jusqu'à ce que Naminé termine enfin ce à quoi elle s'attèle.

« - Bon ! » elle éteint l'outil, range son stylet et ferme l'ordinateur juste à côté avant d'aller poser le tout sur la table basse en face du canapé. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ?

\- J'peux pas parler, j'ai la bouche pleine. »

Elle secoue la tête en soupirant, évitant une blague bien trop facile pour qu'elle s'abaisse à la saisir.

« - Ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu.

\- J'sais.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas descendu avant ?

\- Bah, le boulot. » ment Vanitas.

« - T'as enfin pris des vacances ?

\- Nan, j'l'ai quitté. »

Nami plisse les yeux, se demandant si l'objet de leur conversation tourne vraiment autour du pseudo travail de la teigne. Puisqu'aucune précision ne vient l'éclairer, elle lui adresse seulement un sourire compatissant. A cet instant, Van pense que cette robe noire aux bretelles fines qu'elle porte lui va vraiment bien, et que ça change de celle toute blanche qu'elle enfilait au lycée, quelques années avant. La couleur sombre lui donne un air plus adulte, presque stricte.

« - Tu comptes rentrer quand ?

\- Ça dépend. T'as de la place ici ?

\- Tu veux rester ?

\- Juste pour deux trois jours, la semaine grand max. »

Le temps de contacter les autres. Il pourra tourner chez Hayner et Demyx avant de retrouver un appart. Ses dernières fiches de paie datent pas mal, mais en abaissant ses exigences et en trouvant rapidement un job, il devrait bien finir par s'en tirer. Il a toujours su se démerder, ça ne va pas changer maintenant. Il va s'en sortir.

« - Aqua est là qu'une semaine sur deux et elle revient samedi, donc tu peux rester jusque-là, mais il faudra voir avec elle quand elle reviendra.

\- J'peux participer au loyer et aux courses. »

Avec les maigres économies qu'il a réussi à se faire en trois ans, à bosser par-ci par-là.

« - C'est surtout que tu dors dans sa chambre, là.

\- J'peux aller sur le canapé s'y faut.

\- On verra. »

Dimanche. Ça lui laisse quatre jours au minimum, il aura bien le temps de revoir les autres d'ici là. Ne restera plus qu'à les convaincre de lui laisser une place le temps qu'il s'en trouve une à lui. Au pire, il sait que Nami ne le laissera pas dehors. Jamais.

Ça va le faire.

« - Van ?

\- Yep ?

\- Si jamais t'as des soucis, tu peux en parler. »

Sa bienveillance n'a pas changé. Naminé a toujours ce côté avenant. Elle penche la tête, un sourire mince au coin des lèvres. Vanitas détourne le regard. Oh, il se doute bien que les gens vont se poser des questions, à le voir débarquer avec une valise après des mois, parfois des années sans donner de nouvelles. Pour autant, il n'a pas envie de leur répondre. Parce que c'est son problème et que ça ne regarde que lui. Les gens feront avec.

« - T'inquiètes.

\- Je suis là si besoin.

\- J'avais compris. »

Heureusement pour lui, la gribouilleuse n'insiste pas. Elle se lève, débarrasse son bol vide pendant que l'invité termine le sien et elle va récupérer son ordinateur, s'installant sur le canapé. Sa démarche est légère, comme au temps où ils se sont rencontrés. Gamine potelée aux joue rondes et rougies, elle était arrivée en classe de justesse après s'être perdue dans leur interminable bâtiment de cours, le jour de la rentré. Honteuse. En se souvenant, Van sourit pour la première fois de la journée.

« - J'ai du boulot. Tu peux fouiller dans la bibliothèque si tu veux t'occuper, mais je t'avoue que ça m'aiderait vraiment si tu pouvais passer au Monoprix dans la journée.

\- T'as quoi à acheter ?

\- La liste est sur la table et j'ai dû laisser mon portefeuille quelque part au salon.

\- D'acc.

\- Si tu pars avec, je connais le numéro de la police. »

Presque il rit. C'est un immense soulagement de retrouver entre eux une complicité qui lui tient à cœur. Mais quand il retourne dans la chambre d'Aqua, non sans avoir au passage récupérer un bouquin sur l'étagère du couloir, les deux appels manqués qui s'affichent sur son écran lui donnent la nausée.

« Ça va aller » Vanitas se répète. « Ça va aller. »

Même s'il ne sourit plus.

* * *

Wala. Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le chapitre à venir, et si vous avez des retours à faire, je serai très heureux de les lire !


	2. J 3

Hey !

Comme promis, me revoilà une semaine après avec le second chapitre de cette histoire ! On est parti pour une publication régulière chaque semaine, c'est plutôt chouette non ? Ça continue doucement et je devrais garder ce modèle flash-back + morceau de vie jusqu'à la fin, normalement. Donc les chapitres seront cours, mais vous en aurez régulièrement un nouveau sous la dent.

Oh et j'ai pas pensé à le préciser la dernière fois, mais le titre vient d'une des chansons de Barbara que j'aime très fort, et dont certaines paroles me font penser à cette histoire. Et puis les termes collaient bien, alors voilà.

Encore une fois, merci à **Yu** pour sa relecture, et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_La salle de bain est vide. Comme la chambre. Comme la cuisine. Comme le salon. Personne. Et le four qui affiche 23h 49. Vanitas soupire. C'est pas la première fois qu'Axel ne prévient pas. Il se casse vers 18h pour aller boire un coup avec Saïx et le reste de la bande, balance vite fait qu'il rentrera dans la nuit, mais Van ne le revoit pas avant le lendemain, voir le surlendemain. Aucun message de sa part, faut toujours que ce soit le noiraud qui se bouge pour appeler. Pour tomber sur son répondeur, bien sûr. Et le noiraud, justement, il serre les poings._

_Allez. Il a l'habitude, de toute façon. _

_Il se dessape avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, ravi de sentir l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser, amèrement, qu'Axel lui aurait fait une putain de scène s'il avait osé lui faire le même coup._

xoxoxox

J 3

Vanitas regarde nerveusement sa montre - autrement dit, son téléphone. Il a viré son ancien fond d'écran pour en choisir un moins personnel, où on peut apercevoir la couverture d'une bande dessinée assez sympa qu'il a trouvée sur la grande étagère de Naminé. C'est bizarre de contempler cette nouvelle image, il oublie toujours qu'il va la voir quand il débloque son portable. Mais voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Il n'a plus l'impression que _l'autre_ le fixe chaque fois qu'il veut regarder l'heure.

Et en parlant d'heure … Il est 11 h 45 et Hayner avait bien stipulé qu'ils se retrouvaient à 30. Donc il est en retard. Pour changer.

Au moins, le skateur est toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Van traîne près du tram, marche de long en large en longeant l'espèce d'amphithéâtre que les escaliers circulaires forment autour de lui. Il ne connaît pas trop ce coin de la ville. Même avant de déménager, trois ans plus tôt, il n'y passait que pour prendre le tram ou retrouver des potes. Un instant, l'idée de s'être trompé sur le lieu de rendez-vous lui effleure l'esprit, mais il vérifie rapidement le nom de l'arrêt de métro. C'est bien le bon. La faute est sur Hayner, qui fait chier à ne jamais respecter les horaires qu'il donne. La prochaine fois, le noiraud se pointera une demi-heure en retard pour ne pas poireauter.

Quand le blond arrive enfin, sautant du tram pour se précipiter vers lui, le corbeau doit se rappeler de ses propres torts pour ravaler le reproche qui lui brûle les lèvres. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a fait attendre les autres, c'est lui.

« - Yo !

\- Salut.

\- P'tin, ça fait une paie ! »

Ils se tapent dans la main avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la première marche de l'amphithéâtre urbain.

« - Comment ça va, mec ?

\- La routine.

\- Tu dois en avoir des trucs à raconter, depuis le temps !

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Fais pas genre. »

Le corbeau protesterait bien, mais l'autre reprend avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« - Ça fait longtemps que t'es revenu ?

\- Trois jours.

\- Ah ouais, c'est tout récent. »

Trop calme, Vanitas croise les jambes. Le soleil cogne contre son débardeur noir là où le vent frais caresse ses bras. Il regarde les gens qui entrent et sortent de la rame, comme s'il allait y trouver des visages familiers. Peut-être un vieux pote à croiser ou un ancien prof. Une vague connaissance de fac. Mais la masse qui s'enfonce dans le métro lui est inconnue.

« - Et toi, comme ça va ? » il lâche finalement.

« - Bah normal quoi.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Ouais ! Attend que j'me souvienne, j'vivais encore avec Pence la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?

\- Me semble.

\- Bah j'suis plus en coloc. Pence s'est barré l'an dernier pour son master je sais plus où, vers Nantes j'crois, du coup j'me suis trouvé ma propre piaule. J'ai un truc sympa à côté du canal, c'est pas très cher en plus.

\- Cool.

\- Et j'ai trouvé du boulot à la caisse d'un ciné, mais j'en ai plus que pour un mois et je sais pas s'ils vont me garder.

\- C'est où ?

\- Du côté de Jeanne d'Arc, un truc avec deux salles. »

Le cinéma en question ne lui dit rien. Il a sûrement dû passer devant sans faire gaffe une ou deux fois, toujours à marcher en traînant des pieds, le regard fixé sur le sol.

« - Et toi du coup, tu squattes chez Nami ?

\- Yep. »

Vanitas sort une clope de sa poche. Il tend le paquet à Hayner qui secoue la tête, puis il l'allume avec le briquet qu'il a chopé sur la table de la blonde. Elle ne devrait pas trop lui en vouloir - pas assez pour le mettre à la porte, en tout cas. Au pire, elle a bien des allumettes quelque part.

« - Ça fait un moment qu't'étais pas repassé. »

Ils vont tous la lui sortir, cette phrase ?

« - Pas le temps. »

Il inspire. L'odeur de la fumée a quelque chose de rassurant. C'est familier.

« - J'avais du boulot, puis j'préférais descendre voir Xion quand j'avais deux secondes.

\- Ah ouais, c'est qu'tes vieux ont refait un gosse. Elle a quel âge maintenant ?

\- Là elle a fait ses six ans.

\- T'ain, déjà ? Ça pousse de ouf ces bestioles ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle est née y a genre un an.

\- J'te le fais pas dire. »

Elle en avait deux quand il a rencontré _l'autre_. Trois quand ils ont emménagé ensemble Quatre la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue en face, et pas derrière son écran pendant un skype. Mais ça, le blond ne peut pas le savoir. Il ne devine pas non plus pourquoi Vanitas détourne le regard, ni comme son cœur se serre d'un coup quand il réalise qu'il a raté presque trois ans de la vie de sa minuscule petite sœur. Il espère qu'elle ne lui en voudra pas, pour ces deux Noëls où il avait promis de venir lui rendre visite. Deux Noëls qu'il ne pourra jamais rattraper, même s'il lui a envoyé des cadeaux par la poste. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'elle en a pensé.

« - Elle te ressemble ?

\- Ouais. Brune et casse couille.

\- Ton portrait craché. »

Van lui balance un coup de coude pour la forme.

« - Eh ! C'est toi qui l'dit.

\- Je t'ai pas permis d'confirmer.

\- T'es toujours aussi con en fait.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux, y en a qu'ont l'cerveau et d'autres la belle gueule. »

Passé quelques secondes, le temps que les neurones se connectent, c'est au tour d'Hayner de bousculer son pote. Le brun râle. Ils sourient tous les deux. Un instant, c'est presque comme d'être revenu au temps du lycée et des premières années de fac. Les blagues de merdes qu'ils se lançaient quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, les répliques pétés d'orgueil et les courses poursuites armés d'un sac de farine. Le bon vieux temps, quoi.

Le bon vieux temps. Van se dit, c'est bizarre de penser ça alors qu'il a à peine vingt-trois ans.

« - Et t'es toujours avec ton mec de l'époque ?

\- Axel ? Nan. »

Axel.

Il dit ça l'air de rien, comme si ce nom ne venait pas de lui retourner l'estomac. Comme s'il n'ouvrait pas un vide effrayant dans son thorax, comme s'il ne lui manquait soudain pas. Axel. A-x-e-l.

Il l'a quitté. Il l'a laissé. C'est fini. Il n'arrive pas à y croire.

« - Ah merde. Ça avait l'air bien parti entre vous pourtant, nan ?

\- Ouais, mais j'l'ai quitté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça marchait plus. »

C'est ce qu'il dit maintenant, et ce qu'il dira à tous les autres, tous les vieux potes qu'il croisera et qui lui demanderont comme ça va avec son mec. La réponse est simple, elle évince toutes les questions qui pourraient suivre. Après tout, des relations qui ne marchent plus avec le temps, ils ont tous dû en connaître à un moment où à un autre. Ils comprendront. Ils changeront de sujet.

Ils feront semblant de ne pas voir ce qu'on leur cache, de ne pas penser à tout ce temps qu'ils ont passé sans nouvelles de lui, de ne pas faire le rapprochement entre son retour soudain et sa rupture. Ils n'auront pas à s'inquiéter, et ce sera plus simple comme ça.

Mais bon, l'avantage avec Hayner, c'est que lui ne bite vraiment pas et qu'il le croit sur parole.

« - Mais du coup, tu vas rester dans le coin ou tu comptes repartir ?

\- Nan, j'suis r'venu pour me poser ici. J'vais voir pour trouver du taf, apparemment la coloc de Nami a peut-être deux trois tuyaux.

\- Cool ! Faudra qu'on se recale un truc si t'es à nouveau dans le coin.

\- Ouais. »

Le skateur enchaîne sur sa copine du moment, Skuld, puis sur leurs vieux potes du lycée que Vanitas n'a jamais revu et n'a pas vraiment envie de recroiser - non, vraiment, il se moque pas mal de savoir que Vincent et Lucrecia se sont passé la bague aux doigts, il ne remet même pas la Lucrecia en question. Une meuf de S, apparemment.

Hayner débite toutes les nouvelles qu'il estime primordiale pour le noiraud, lequel ponctue le discours de quelques questions pour s'y retrouver. Et tout en parlant, il sent comme cette conversation est artificielle. Il ouvre la bouche par politesse, hoche la tête pour faire genre qu'il suit, mais il a l'impression de voir un mur qui le sépare de son ancien pote. Tous ces gens qu'il ne connaît plus, toutes ces choses qui ont eu lieu et qu'il ne sait pas. Ces moments qu'il a manqués. Ces mimiques que le skateur a perdues, celles qu'il a gagnées et les quelques qui sont restées.

De la complicité des beaux jours, il ne trouve que des restes.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire pour l'instant, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça motive toujours beaucoup !


	3. J 5

Hey !

Avec un peu de retard - on va dire que c'est la faute de Milou, je suis terriblement distrait par cette merveilleuse personne - voilà le chapitre trois de cette histoire ! Ça bouge un peu plus qu'avant, mais j'ai pas encore fini d'intégrer tout ce que je dois vraiment intégrer pour vraiment lancer le truc. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ?

Merci à Yu pour la correction, comme toujours !

* * *

_Il s'approche et il le sait, il le sent. Mais il espère quand même. Il veut croire que ça va passer, qu'en deux caresses trois baisers il va lui sourire et passer ses bras autour de lui pour le dévorer des yeux comme s'il admirait la septième merveille du monde. Il se dit ça ira, mais la peur qui s'insinue doucement en lui ne cesse de grandir._

_« - Axel ? »_

_Pas de réponse. Mauvaise réponse._

_« - Eh, t'es bouché ? »_

_Il s'approche, se laisse tomber sur le canapé en face de la manière la plus lourde qui soit, faussement détaché. Ses yeux se posent sur son petit ami, lequel cache son visage derrière un ouvrage qui doit l'accaparer tout entier, puisqu'il ne lui répond pas. Sa tignasse rousse dépasse par-dessus les pages. Entre eux, il n'y a que la lumière tamisée d'une lampe de chevet et le silence lourd d'une nuit sans fête._

_« - Ooooh, Ax ! »_

_Une page qui se tourne. L'estomac de Van se noue malgré lui._

_« - Nan mais dis-le si je t'emmerde._

_\- Si tu y tiens. »_

_Il inspire. Expire. Essaye de chasser ce truc qu'il ressent alors qu'il devrait pas, qu'il n'y a pas de raison, cette angoisse de merde qui le pourrit de plus en plus. C'était pas comme ça, avant. C'était pas comme ça._

_« - J'aurais su, j'me serais pas foulé pour rent-_

_\- Je suis occupé. Des fois que tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »_

_La phrase lui reste en travers de la gorge. Il n'a pas froid, et pourtant son corps tremble._

_Et merde. Il l'avait bien senti pourtant, en acceptant l'invitation d'Ephemer. Il se doutait que ça finirait comme ça._

xoxoxox

J - 5

Il ne l'aime pas.

Elle n'y est pour rien la pauvre, il doit bien le lui reconnaître. Depuis qu'elle a passé le pas de la porte, Aqua est un amour, Et Vanitas comprend parfaitement pourquoi Naminé l'apprécie autant. Sereine et équilibrée, la jeune femme aux cheveux colorés n'a cessé de sourire tendrement aux deux habitants de l'appartement. Elle ne s'est pas opposée à la présence soudaine et prolongée de Vanitas, et elle lui a même filé les conseils promis quant à un potentiel poste dans un fast food du coin pour se faire du blé. Ça fait bien vingt minutes qu'ils se sont assis autour de la table basse pour discuter, et tous les mots qui sortent de sa bouche ont quelque chose d'agréable, comme la douceur d'un thé trop sucré qui glisse sur la langue. Même son rire est léger, subtile, rien à voir avec le brouhaha agaçant que la plupart des gens émettent.

Mais là, vraiment, il ne peut pas la supporter.

« - Tu as pu régler tes problèmes avec le client de la dernière fois ?

\- Oui. » Nami soupire en tripatouillant sa tablette. « J'ai dû insister, mais il m'a enfin envoyé son paiement.

\- C'est pas trop tôt. »

Il ne dit plus rien. Il regarde juste la nouvelle intruse qui attrape un des cookies posés sur la table dans un geste lest. Il y a quelque chose de précis dans ses mouvements, comme une chorégraphie calculée dont on connaît déjà chacune des étapes. C'est à la fois fascinant et impressionnant, ça lui donne même une certaine grâce. Mais cette manière assurée de se mouvoir la rend surtout ferme. Vanitas devine l'intransigeance dont elle doit faire preuve, envers elle-même comme avec les autres.

« - T'as eu des emmerdes avec quelqu'un ? » il demande, un peu paumé.

« - Il y a des clients qui oublient que le travail se paie.

\- Serieux ?

\- Oui. » elle se tait deux minutes le temps de scruter son dessin. « Et tu as intérêt à te montrer insistant si tu veux avoir de quoi manger à la fin du mois. »

Le noiraud n'a que vaguement entendu parler de ces problèmes de considérations qui touchent les artistes, mais il ne doute pas que la situation agace profondément Naminé. Il suffit de la voir tendre la main vers son paquet de clopes pour comprendre.

« - Enfin. De toute façon, c'est réglé. »

Elle cale le bâton de tabac entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Aqua ne lui fait pas de reproche, mais elle se lève quand même pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre la plus proche. L'odeur des cigarettes ne doit pas la ravir, toute propre sur elle qu'elle est. Van parierait sa part de gratin qu'elle n'a presque jamais touché à toutes les conneries que la moitié des ados testent, lui compris.

« - Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu étais du coin et tu viens de revenir. »

Aqua lui parle avec ce sourire avenant, se rasseyant, et Van déteste profondément cet air posé et courtois qu'elle affiche. Il sent qu'elle s'exprime prudemment pour ne pas marcher là où elle ne devrait pas, et ça lui échauffe les nerfs. Il ne s'en montre que plus désinvolte.

« - Ouais.

\- Le coin te manquait ?

\- J'ai largué mon mec. J'avais plus d'raison d'rester.

\- Oh. Je vois. »

Et toc. Elle doit se sentir con, maintenant.

Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard que Naminé lui glisse en coin.

« - Tu as commencé à regarder, pour les appartements ?

\- Vite fait.

\- Si tu attends un peu, il y en a pas mal qui vont se libérer avec la fin de l'année universitaire. Y a moyen de récupérer un truc sympa en mai ou en juin.

\- Je zieuterai. »

Il sent bien qu'elle essaie de lui faire la conversation, mais le corbeau n'a rien à lui dire. Il sent juste à la voir qu'ils viennent de deux mondes trop différents pour se trouver de solides points communs, quelque chose qui ferait naître entre eux une compréhension mutuelle.

Oh, et surtout, il n'a pas envie de s'entendre avec elle. Une politesse distante et cordiale lui suffira amplement.

« - On a un lit gonflable ?" Nami demande, toujours concentrée sur son écran tactile. « Hormis celui dans ta chambre.

\- On doit bien avoir ça dans un placard. On en avait acheté un pour Terra, non ?

\- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis. Mais je me souviens pas qu'on l'ait utilisé.

\- Non plus »

La plus âgée du groupe se lève pour vérifier le placard coulissant du salon, là où est entassé tout le bazar qu'elles n'ont pas réussi à ranger ailleurs. Elle cherche, déplace quelques affaires encombrantes et finit par en tirer un carton presque neuf qu'elles n'ont très certainement jamais ouvert.

« - Trouvé !

\- Il est encore fermé ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais du coup tu fais dormir Terra où quand il vient ? »

Aqua ne répond pas, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'est discret, néanmoins, il n'en faut pas plus à Van pour hausser un sourcil. Bon, elle n'est peut-être pas aussi droite qu'il l'a d'abord imaginé. Il ne l'en apprécie pas plus pour autant. C'est même pire, maintenant qu'il repense au lit où il a dormi pendant quatre jours. Eurk.

« - Mm, si vous dormez ?

\- Oui, quand même !

\- Sait-on jamais, il a l'air énergique. »

Elles rient toutes les deux sans même se regarder. Et la boule au creux du ventre de Vanitas grossit.

« - Tu veux qu'on parle de Riku, peut-être ? »

Et là, la boule explose.

Riku ? Genre, le type aux cheveux serpillère qu'est pas foutu de caser deux mots en société ? Le Riku qu'il s'est tapé pendant huit mois ? Son ex ? Son cerveau bloque, débloque, s'arrête brusquement et repart deux fois plus vite. Riku. Il n'y a qu'un seul Riku, y peut pas y en avoir deux avec un prénom pareil. Et là, il ne comprend pas. C'est quoi cette connerie ?

Ses yeux d'or fondu zieutent immédiatement vers son amie, laquelle le regarde soudain d'un air gêné. Elle a quelque chose qui dit _désolée_ sur le visage, _désolée_ sans vraiment l'être, _désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça_. Mais dans la tête de Van, ça veut pas coller. Riku. Riku putain. Avec Naminé. Sa pote de lycée et son premier vrai copain. Le type avec qui il a couché, à l'époque des maladresses adolescentes. Le premier. Celui avec qui il se murgeait en douce, gavés d'un alcool volé dans les armoires de leurs parents. Le mec qui lui prenait la main dans la rue, parfois, quand les gens ne regardaient pas trop. L'ex qui lui a fait comprendre qu'on pouvait aimer très fort, à en crever et que ce même amour connaîtrait pourtant une fin. Que toujours est un mensonge sincère. Riku merde.

Et il en a rien su.

« - Bon, heureusement que j'ai fait dormir Terra dans mon lit, on a pas de quoi gonfler le matelas. » lâche Aqua, qui ne voit rien de leur visage plein de gêne et d'incompréhension.

« - Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Mais on devrait pouvoir trouver ça à Midica, c'est pas loin et ils sont encore ouverts. Laisse-moi trente minutes et-

\- Nan, j'y vais. »

Vanitas la coupe brusquement. Il se lève, et il sait que l'artiste prend ça pour de la rancœur. Elle va penser qu'il lui en veut et c'est peut-être un peu le cas, au fond. Sûrement.

« - Tu es sûr ?

\- C'est pour moi qu'vous sortez le lit, non? »

Mais c'est en voyant son regard mordant de chien blessé que Naminé comprend où il est, ce foutu problème. Elles n'ont pas le temps d'en placer une avant qu'il sorte, sac sur le dos, les dents serrées et le cœur qui tambourine de rage dans son thorax. Il en veut au monde entier et la colère le bouffe, sournoise. La colère contre les autres. Contre Axel. Mais surtout contre lui-même.

Parce qu'il revoit Nami et sa coloc rire, qu'il sent la complicité entre elles et il se sent exclu. Parce qu'il ne sait pas qui est ce Terra que la blondine connaît, mais qu'il connaît trop bien Riku et qu'il n'a rien su, bordel, rien su de ce qui se passait entre son ex et son amie. Parce qu'il repense à la familiarité d'Aqua avec Naminé, et qu'il ne supporte pas qu'une putain d'inconnue ait le droit de connaître sa meilleure comme ça. C'est personne, une meuf qu'habite dans la chambre d'à côté deux semaines par mois, et elle fait comme si elle en savait plus que lui alors qu'elle sait rien non, rien de rien.

Elle a pas vu Nami qui chialait au lycée parce que Tito son chat était malade et qu'on allait l'euthanasier, ou parce que Selphie s'était encore foutue de sa gueule devant tout son groupe de pote.

Elle l'a pas entendue rire aux éclats aux blagues de Kairi, sa pote d'internet qui s'était ramenée pour une semaine, elle l'a pas écoutée qui lui murmurait qu'elle aimait bien les filles aussi, mais pas autant que les mecs, pas de la même manière, qu'elle préférait les admirer de loin.

Elle saura jamais comme son regard s'est émerveillé quand on l'a acceptée en MANAA, comme elle a bossé jour après jour à noircir du papier pour s'améliorer, elle a jamais vu ses vieux gribouillis pas tops et ses dessins intermédiaires. Elle sait rien celle-là.

Mais ce qui lui fout la nausée, là tout de suite, c'est qu'elle en sait plus sur la situation de Naminé que lui. Et elle a pas le droit. C'est pas possible qu'il ait tout raté comme ça. Vraiment pas possible.

Merde.

Son téléphone sonne soudain dans sa poche. Il le tire en vitesse en croyant que la blonde lui a envoyé un message, un truc, n'importe quoi pour lui dire qu'elle lui expliquera même s'il sait qu'elle préférera plutôt venir le voir la nuit tout en sachant qu'il dort pas pour parler tout bas. Il mate l'écran quand même et ce numéro qui s'affiche, il lui donne la gerbe. Ça lui vient d'un coup, tout son corps s'arrête et il fait froid sous sa peau, soudain. Et bouger ses doigts pour débloquer l'écran, c'est terriblement compliqué. Il sait même pas pourquoi il le fait.

_« Ecoute, je comprends que tu veuilles pas parler et que t'ai besoin de mettre de la distance. Mais tu me manques. Je veux pas qu'on reste sans se parler comme ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, on peut pas faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé, non ? Ça compte pas pour toi ? »_

Sa main fébrile ne veut plus bouger. Les mots ne trouvent de sens dans sa tête qu'après plusieurs relectures.

_« T'es pas obligé de répondre si tu veux pas. Mais j'aimerais juste qu'on parle un peu tous les deux. Au moins pour mettre les choses à plat. On est pas obligés de s'arrêter là … »_

Et la rage, soudain. la douleur. Les remords. Le manque puissant qui le prend aux tripes et qui se mélange au reste. Vanitas a envie de pleurer. Mais quelque chose s'est bloqué dans sa tête, et ses yeux restent désespérément secs.

_Connard_ il pense le plus fort possible, mais ça ne le soulage pas. _Putain de connard de merde_. Tout est de sa faute.

Tout.

* * *

Voilà. Bon en fait c'est pas très la joie, mais je vous promets que le chapitre suivant sera plus cool. Vos avis ?


	4. J 10

Hey !

Voilà le chapitre quatre qui arrive, et qui devrait normalement être un peu plus chouette que les autres. J'essaie de faire des chapitres pas trop calmes / plats, tout en introduisant ce qu'il faut, mais j'avoue que j'ai perdu l'habitude des histoires longues et que j'y vais un peu à tâtons. On verra ce que ça donne ?

Encore merci à **Yu** pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il est bien, là. Le soleil qui réchauffe ses bras nus au travers de la baie vitrée, un bon bouquin entre les mains, ses pieds nus posés en hauteur sur la table où il a mangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il est calé. Confortablement installé, son cul enfoncé dans un fauteuil moelleux, avec sa playlist spécial « vieux groupe que mon père écoutait déjà quand il était petit » qui tourne sur l'ordi. Y a pas à dire, l'appartement d'Axel est sacrément confortable, pas comme son petit studio d'étudiant fauché. Déjà, il a plusieurs pièces et une vraie cuisine avec de la place pour faire à bouffer. Mais avec cette large porte fenêtre qui inonde le salon de lumière, la chambre fraîche de l'autre côté et la clime - pas une pauvre bouteille d'eau congelée placée devant un ventilo comme il fait lui, non, une vraie clim ! - Van sait où il va squatter tout l'été._

_Et puis, l'idée de passer du temps avec l'allumé ne lui est pas désagréable. Quoi qu'un peu envahissant par moment, le rouquin sait connecter ses neurones. Il a suffisamment de culture et de répondant pour mener une conversation intéressante, et son éloquence le change du blabla précipité de Dem ou des silences gênés de Riku._

_« - Alors, Lehane te plait ? »_

_Axel s'avance doucement, contourne le fauteuil et vient poser ses larges mains sur ses épaules. Vanitas sent le poids de sa force insoupçonnée qui pèse sur son dos. C'est plaisant. Il sourit, discrètement. Fait mine de ne pas deviner sur lui ce regard d'envie qui l'enivre. Il sait que les doigts qui caressent la base de son cou n'ont rien d'innocent, mais il se plaît à le laisser patienter. Ça fait quoi, trois semaines qu'ils se sont croisés à la soirée chez Xigbar ? Il peut bien prendre son temps, surtout qu'il se sait impatiemment attendu._

_« - Ça va._

_\- T'as pris lequel ? » Ax demande en zieutant son armoire pour voir quelle tranche manque._

_« - Shutter Island._

_\- Y a le film aussi, si ça t'intéresse._

_\- Mm. »_

_« On pourrait le regarder ensemble, ce soir. Celui-là ou un autre » il ne dit pas. Mais le noiraud entend, et son sourire s'élargit. Il n'a plus cours de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de rester dormir ?_

_xoxoxox_

J - 10

Chez Dem, c'est tout petit. Un T1bis qui ressemble plus à une unique pièce redécoupée qu'à un véritable appartement. Y a la salle de bain à l'entrée, entrée qui débouche presque immédiatement sur le salon, la minie cuisine où on rentre à peine deux personnes et la chambre qui n'en porte que le nom, soit un lit et deux étagères, séparés du reste de l'appart par un mur et un large rideau. Mais bon, le blondin a quand même l'air bien content de son truc, parce qu'il sourit quand il fait faire la visite à Vanitas.

« - Et les chiottes sont dans la salle de bain si t'as besoin.

\- D'acc. »

Demyx se laisse tomber sur son canapé, avachi dans toute sa splendeur. Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Van se souvient encore du temps où ils traînaient dans le parc de la fac à la pause de midi, le ventre plein. L'autre calait son sac sous sa tête avant de se lover grossièrement pour pioncer un coup, comptant sur le corbeau pour le réveiller. Grossière erreur, puisque ledit corbeau se laissait souvent tenter par la sieste au soleil au bout de quelques minutes, et les deux rataient ainsi leur cours de 14h. Les cours, de toute façon, ça ne les inquiétaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient tout le temps de réviser deux jours avant les partiels pour valider l'année.

« - Tu veux boire un truc ? »

La phrase bateau pour accueillir les invités.

« - Ouais, t'as quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il reste du jus d'orange, et … » plissant les yeux, le musicien se lève finalement pour aller mater le frigo. « De la grenadine, mais j'sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est là. »

Il ouvre la bouteille pour la renifler. Hausse les épaules.

« - Mais apparemment elle est encore bonne. Et si tu veux un truc alcoolisé j'ai des bières.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Mort subite à la cerise, Guinesse et 1669.

\- Guinesse. »

Le noiraud se moque pas mal de la boisson. Il n'est pas fan du goût de la bière, c'est l'effet qui l'intéresse. Sentir que l'alcool lui détend les muscles, embrouille son cerveau trop actif et éveille dans ton torse cette agréable et frivole sensation d'euphorie. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il se souvient des races qu'ils se sont foutues en Terminale, avec Nami et Hayner. La brume dans sa tête, les rires ivres, les conneries dont ils se foutaient le lendemain et la nausée violente qui le collait au lit jusqu'à midi, avec l'espoir précieux de réussir à ne pas dégobiller sur le paquet.

Une chance pour lui, il avait toujours su garder son repas dans son estomac.

« - Tiens. » Dem lui tend la canette.

« - Merci. »

L'hôte s'est pris un grand verre de grenadine où il vient tremper le bout de ses lèvres, avalant la mare rouge par petites gorgées. Le geste a quelque chose de gamin. Mais bon, Demyx est un gosse aussi, un gosse de vingt-quatre ans qui joue d'une guitare qui a un nom bizarre et enchaîne les petits boulots pour survivre. Enchainait. Van réalise, il n'a même pas idée de ce que le blondin fait dans la vie, maintenant.

« - Tu d'viens quoi ?

\- Bah, j'me laisse porter. » le garçon flegmatique répond en souriant. « J'ai rien trouvé avec la licence de psycho, du coup je donne des cours de musique pour payer le loyer. Parfois j'fais des soirées dans des bars de la ville, genre chez L'Improvision, ils ont une scène et les gens sont cool là-bas. Mais sinon c'est pas la folie.

\- Cool. »

La réponse bateau. Van avale une gorgée fraîche pour cacher son manque de répartie.

« - Et toi, tu fais quoi ? 'Fin pas grand-chose je suppose, vu qu'tu viens d'arriver, mais quand t'étais sur Clermont ? Et c'était comment là-bas ?

\- Sympa. »

Malgré son amour pour la ville sale et bruyante, Vanitas s'est surpris à apprécier les montagnes calmes et les villages en colline de l'Auvergne. L'été n'était jamais trop chaud, dans ce coin-là, et l'hiver glacial leur apportait encore de la neige. Puis c'était … c'était simple. Il avait oublié l'empressement constant des gens des grandes villes, leur côté speed, à croire qu'ils devaient caser l'agenda d'une année sur leurs pauvres vingt-quatre heures. Ça courait de partout, ça klaxonnait, ça sentait l'essence et les kebabs tous les vingt mètres. C'était vivant, éveillé. Là-bas, il se sentait reposé. Ici, il exalte. C'est la fatigue qui le maintien éveillé.

« - J'bossais dans une boite de comm', pour distribuer des pubs et tout.

\- Ah ouais, genre le gars des flyers à la sortie du métro c'était toi quoi.

\- Ouais.

\- Mais c'est pas super chiant ce truc ?

\- Si.

\- T'as fini par lâcher ?

\- Nan, j'avais un CDD et il a pas été renouvelé. »

Il ne précise pas que ledit CDD s'est terminé depuis plus de deux ans. Tiens, ça lui fait penser qu'il a un trou tout aussi gros sur son CV à justifier pendant l'entretien qu'il doit passer demain. C'est pas gagné.

« - Mais t'as rien trouvé en info, du coup ?

\- J'ai pas fini la licence, et sans diplôme c'est chaud.

\- Ah ouais, j'vois le truc. »

Cette conversation ressemble un peu trop à celle qu'il a eue avec Hayner, soudain. Du blabla pour la forme, des infos jetées sur la table pour se mettre à jour. Et cette gêne, témoin de la complicité passée qu'ils ont du mal à retrouver. Quand le teigneux regarde vers son ami, il se demande un instant si c'est bien Demyx qui est là, Demyx le flemmard qui sautait la moitié des cours, Demyx le malin qui trouvait toujours le moyen de valider en relisant deux diapos la veille pour le lendemain. Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il reste de son pote de fac, après tout ce temps ? Ses cheveux sont toujours ébouriffés, toujours décolorés, mais un peu plus longs au niveau de la nuque. Son regard éternellement amusé, qui brillait d'admiration quand il se posait sur lui quelques années avant, s'est assagi. Ses doigts portent encore les traces que les cordes de sa guitare y laissent, sa peau épaissie sur les dernières phalanges. Et il y a ce tatouage qui dépasse au niveau de son épaule. Une donnée encore inconnue.

C'est Dem sans être Dem, et Vanitas ne sait pas comment l'attraper. Il se demande s'il a envie d'être ici, même. Si ça n'est pas trop pour lui. Trop lourd. Gênant. Décalé.

« - Et … Bon bah du coup, j'suppose que t'es plus avec Axel, donc.

\- Tu supposes grave bien dis-moi.

\- Eh, on sait jamais hein. Vous pourriez faire un truc à distance.

\- Ouais, pas faux.

\- Nan, tu tiendrais pas.

\- Pas faux non plus. »

C'est pour ça qu'il avait suivi Axel loin d'ici, sûrement.

« - Tu l'as largué ?

\- Yep.

\- Et t'as trouvé quelqu'un depuis ?

\- En dix jours, t'es sérieux ?

\- Attend, t'as vu comme t'as enchaîné Riku et Ven ?

\- Nan mais là c'est pas pareil, et déjà d'où tu sais ça ?

\- Hayner cause beaucoup à la caisse. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ont des potes en commun. La même fac, les soirées organisées, forcément, ça fait se croiser les gens.

« - Eh ben. »

Le plus gros bateau de toute la conversation. C'est le moment où ils ont fait le tour et du boulot, et du relationnel, tout ce qui est facilement exploitable quand on ne sait pas quoi dire. Maintenant, ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux en espérant que l'un ne devine pas le malaise de l'autre. Le petit punk s'allonge sur le canapé, ses pieds nus sous le soleil du printemps bien installé. Il cogite tout en sirotant son verre de grenadine, le repose sur la table basse, zieute son invité en coin et s'étire encore une fois. C'est ce geste-là, faussement lascif, qui le trahit. Van comprend qu'il hésite. Qu'il a des questions. Le genre de questions auxquelles il n'a pas envie de répondre.

« - Et toi, les amours ?

\- Pas grand-chose. A chaque fois qu'j'ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, ça finit en coup d'un soir et ça va jamais plus loin. Et … Bah ça va cinq minutes, mais j'aimerais bien me poser un peu quoi.

\- Rencontre des gens.

\- J'en rencontre plein. Mais c'est toujours des filles lesbiennes ou des mecs hétéros. Ou des gens déjà maqués.

\- Ça empêche pas de chasser.

\- Ouais bof, j'ai pas envie de foutre la merde. »

Van comprend, un peu. C'était bien d'être avec quelqu'un sur le long terme, et pas juste pour un coup de bite histoire de. De vraiment construire quelque chose, une relation, un peu comme une amitié avec des baisers et du sexe. Un truc qui comptait vraiment, et qui lui donnait l'impression de compter. Ouais, c'était vraiment cool. Jusqu'à un certains point.

« - Mais du coup j'ai trouvé une asso LGBT sympa qu'est pas trop loin en métro, et ils font des perm sur la fac toute la semaine.

\- Des perm ?

\- Des permanences. Genre on se retrouve dans une salle qu'a été réservée pour, à la fac ou en ville. Y a de la bouffe, de la musique et des jeux, c'est franchement cool et les gens sont ouverts. Parfois on fait des sorties dehors ou des trucs ensemble, et au moins si un mec te plait, t'es à peu près sûr que t'as une chance. Ou plus qu'avec un hétéro, au moins. »

Pas faux. Le concept est assez flou dans la tête de Vanitas, même s'il a déjà entendu parler de ce genre de choses. Et puis, les endroits comme ça, ça colle bien avec l'image qu'on se fait de Dem. Des gens, des jeux de sociétés, une bande de jeunes qui déconnent et des drapeaux multicolores flottant fièrement au vent, c'est son milieu naturel. Ça lui rappelle même la Gay Pride qu'ils avaient fait en L1. Il y a quatre ans. Il n'y est jamais retourné depuis.

« - Bon en vrai moi j'ai d'abord crushé sur une des meufs cent pourcent lesbiennes, et après sur sa meuf à elle, mais sinon ça va. Y a un gars qu'est grave mignon mais il parle tellement jamais à personne, tu te demandes ce qu'il fout là, et y en a un autre, on s'est smaké une ou deux fois avec des bonbons scoubidous mais sans plus. Et c'est … Ben c'est cool. Pas prise de tête.

\- T'as pas changé, en fait.

\- Eh !

\- Mec, tu bavais déjà sur tout ce qui bougeait à la fac.

\- Alors déjà je bave pas sur tout ce qui bouge, je sais juste apprécier les belles personnes. Ensuite, j'ai grave changé, mon médecin te dira que j'ai pris deux centimètres et cinq kilos. »

Le noiraud pouffe, malgré lui. Son esprit détendu par la Guinesse apprécie cette blague qui lui rappelle celles échangées en cours, quand ils essayaient de ne pas éclater de rire à la face du prof en plein TD. Il jette un regard à son pote, l'air de lui dire Non mais t'es sérieux, sérieusement sérieux ? et l'autre le pointe du doigt en se redressant.

« - Te moque pas, j'ai vraiment grandi.

\- Je m'en bas les couilles, gars.

\- Ouais c'est ça, fais genre.

\- Vraiment.

\- Tu mens.

\- Ça m'en touche une sans faire bouger l'autre.

\- Non mais t'façon t'es jaloux parce que t'es condamné à garder ta taille de CP toute ta vie. »

Et d'un sourire complice, ils passent à un gros blanc. Le genre qui plombe subitement l'ambiance sans prévenir personne. Dem comprend, trop tard, qu'il a tapé au marteau sur un point sensible, et c'est marqué en gros gras souligné sur sa tête émotive qu'il regrette.

Leurs regards se séparent.

« - Enfin, CP j'exagère, genre Ventus il était pas plus grand que toi au final. »

Le maladroit joue nerveusement avec ses pouces, soudain fasciné par les milliers de détails du salon qui éloignent son esprit de la présente situation.

« - Laisse. »

Il fait genre qu'il s'en fout, Van, pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras plus longtemps. Une gorgée de bière en plus, une autre, jusqu'à ce que la canette sonne creux. De toute façon c'est des conneries ces histoires de taille, et il est tout à fait satisfait de la sienne. Les moqueries du collège, ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête - sans mauvais jeu de mots.

« - Moi j'ai pas b'soin de deux pauvres centimètres pour compenser la taille minuscule de ma bite. »

Surpris, et sûrement soulagé, Dem s'assoit en croisant les jambes. Rassuré, il oublie de se vexer.

« - On parle pas de c'qu'on a jamais vu. Et elle est très bien, d'abord.

\- Pas de preuve.

\- Gaffe, j'vais prendre ça pour une invitation.

\- Allez, strip-tease devant la fenêtre, j'suis sûr que l'voisin va kiffer.

\- Me tente pas. »

Ils sourient tous les deux, secouent la tête, fiers de leurs conneries. Ils discutent encore un peu, et finissent même par se mettre d'accord sur un film à mater qu'ils cherchent ensuite sur Netflix, pour le plaisir de se moquer à deux des petits détails incohérents qu'ils soulignent en levant une autre bière piochée dans le frigo. Et Vanitas est content, vraiment, de cette journée qui ne lui donne pas l'impression d'avoir été complètement effacé. Mais il ne peut pas chasser cette petite voix qui le nargue dans sa tête.

_Minipouce._

_Ouais, je les récupère dans la cours des maternels, maintenant !_

_Au moins t'es presque à la bonne taille, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire._

_P'tit poucet._

_T'atteins vraiment les pédales ?_

_Demi-portion._

_Fais gaffe, pas sûr que tu fasses la taille pour entrer dans cette attraction._

_Le 55 après le un mètre sur ta carte d'identité, t'a payé le médecin combien pour qu'il l'ajoute ?_

_Mais je déconne Van, faut pas te vexer pour ça._

* * *

Wala wala ! A la semaine prochaine !


	5. J 15

Hey !

Un nouveau chapitre, pile dans les temps ! C'est encore assez calme mais promis, ça va bientôt commencer à bouger. En vrai c'est un peu frustrant de poster ça alors que j'ai encore une vingtaine de chapitres sous la main où il se passe masse plus de trucs, mais voilà, faut bien commencer. Et puis c'est important les phrases où il se passer rien, surtout pour parler de la situation de Van. Bref.

Merci à Milou pour ses reviews qui ont enjolivé mon réveil, et à Yu pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Allez ..._

_\- Nan mais c'est mort là, j'suis claqué._

_\- On peut faire ça vite. »_

_Vanitas soupire, sa tête gorgée de fatigue enfouie dans son oreiller. Putain de tracts de merde qu'il a distribués toute la journée, le soleil dans la face, à piétiner pendant des heures. Il est presque sûr de s'être bouffé un coup de soleil en plein sur sa gueule, même si Axel lui maintient le contraire. Ça lui pique les joues et le nez._

_Il en peut plus. Il pourrait s'endormir là, comme ça, si l'autre n'était pas juste à côté._

_« - T'as pas envie ? »_

_Oh que si il a envie, le bestiaux. Les lèvres du rouquin au creux de son cou font bien le job, son bas de pyj est tendu. La fatigue lui crève les yeux, mais il sent ses mains sur sa taille et son corps brûlant près du sien. Même à travers sa chemise, la chaleur de l'allumé gagne son dos nu. Il porte bien son surnom le gars._

_Son gars._

_« - Mm … »_

_Putain, sa bouche sur sa nuque … Le traitre._

_Il le laisse faire un peu avant de vraiment tendre le cou, abandonnant. C'est pas légal de chauffer les gens comme ça, il faudrait lui coller un pv ou un truc dans le genre._

_« - Alors ? »_

_Vanitas ne lui répond pas. Il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. En revanche, il se tourne pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes._

xoxoxox

J 15

Il se trouverait bien quelqu'un, le noiraud. Ça le prend d'un coup, comme une envie de pisser, et il regrette sincèrement de pas se réveiller contre Axel ce matin-là. L'odeur de sa tignasse abîmée lui manque. Sa peau aussi. Le contour maigre de son corps peuplé de bosses qui laissent deviner ses os. La force dans ses bras minces. Sa bouche partout. Il aurait juste eu à passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour se presser contre lui, et le tour aurait été joué. Un bon gros roulage de pelle et une partie de jambes en l'air digne de ce nom, de quoi lui calmer le désir brusque qui s'est trouvé une place sous son ventre.

Forcément, fallait que ça lui vienne maintenant, alors qu'il a personne sous la main. Enfin, y a bien Nami, mais clairement ça va pas passer. Aqua n'est pas là cette semaine, et il crève pas non plus d'envie de partager son pieu. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il est gay.

L'idée lui vient soudain qu'il va falloir faire avec, maintenant qu'il est célib'. Sortir draguer s'il veut tirer son coup, sans certitude de trouver quelqu'un qui lui plaise - ou même quelqu'un tout court. Quelqu'un qui ne sera pas Axel. Qu'il ne connaîtra pas aussi bien, qui ne jouera pas de son corps avec l'habileté naturelle que l'autre avait gagnée. Un type qui ne saura pas qu'il part au quart de tour quand on lui titille la nuque ou le lobe de l'oreille. Qu'il aime être pressé contre les gens. Qu'il a toujours son coup de bar post-coït. Un inconnu qui lui ne caressera pas les cheveux pendant qu'il somnole au chaud, le temps de récupérer.

Et là, Axel lui manque. Ça aussi, ça le prend comme une envie de pisser.

Van attrape illico son téléphone, à la fois soulagé et déçu de ne trouver aucun message. Il y en a de moins en moins, ces derniers jours, même si ça revient forcément à un moment. C'est tant mieux. Ça lui fait peur.

Il cherche à la vas-vite un nom qu'il connaît et qui lui répondra à cette heure. N'importe qui, pourvu qu'il sorte de cette chambre et qu'il passe la journée loin de tout ça, loin de ce vide qui se creuse et qu'il refuse de ressentir. C'est pas normal. Ça devrait pas lui peser comme ça non, ça devrait pas. Il était content de partir, c'était le putain de meilleur choix de toute sa foutue vie. Faire une valise et prendre le train. Passer cette porte une dernière fois. Arrêter tout … Tout ça. Alors ça devrait pas, non, lui faire cet effet-là.

Hayner bosse. Dem, il hésite, mais il a pas envie d'entendre le rockeur lui déballer chacun des moments de sa journée qu'il fera semblant d'écouter autour d'un verre de grenadine. Ça va bien cinq minutes, le club LGBT et les cours de musique, et le lait qu'il a laissé périmer dans le frigo et qu'il boit sans faire gaffe parce qu'il le remet au lieu de le jeter, et ce type qui lui a filé son numéro mais qu'a jamais répondu à ses messages, et qu'il sait pas si c'est une erreur ou s'il lui a donné le mauvais volontairement. C'est chiant à la longue. Plat.

Les conv' avec Axel, ça racontait vraiment quelque chose.

Sa famille c'est mort, il pourra pas la voir aujourd'hui. Puis ça se prépare un truc comme ça, après tout le temps qu'il a passé loin d'eux. Pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment envie de les revoir aussi. Xion lui manque. Le reste ... Riku, même pas en rêve. En plus ils pourront pas baiser, maintenant qu'il est avec Nami. Et les autres… Les autres, c'est des gens croisés qu'il a jamais revus, des potes de loin, peut-être des amis, anciens amis, que le temps a éloigné de lui. Pas des vrais potes. Pas le genre de personne qu'il a envie de voir maintenant.

Mais est-ce qu'il a vraiment envie de voir quelqu'un là maintenant, au final ? Est-ce qu'il y en a un dans cette liste de contact qu'il ne trouve pas naze, creux, mou, plan plan, ennuyeux à crever ?

Condescendant, c'est le mot qu'on lui aurait collé à la gueule si on avait pu capter ses pensées. Et il sait bien que c'est vrai, Vanitas, il se connaît comme sa poche. Mais c'est pas sa faute si tout est fade ce matin. Si ce monde a le goût d'une assiette de pâte sans beurre et sans sel.

Ce qu'il veut, là tout de suite, c'est un truc incroyablement intense qui lui fera reconsidérer la définition du mot _vivant_. Ce qu'il veut, c'est quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir, parce que non, c'est pas possible, c'est pas logique, c'est pas normal. Mais c'est, et il y peut rien.

Il fourre sa trogne sous la couette, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ça lui brûle les yeux sans le faire pleurer. Ça l'épuise. Il reste enfoui un long moment, une heure ou deux, avant de finir par sortir pour s'enfermer sous la douche. De l'eau chaude. Du savon. Une odeur de propre qui le suit jusque dans sa serviette. La chaleur du radiateur qu'il allume pour s'asseoir tout près le temps de se sécher. La buée sur la vitre de la salle de bain. Les vieux dessins que Nami y a laissés, qui ressortent sur le mur transparent. Il inspire. Mais ça ne va pas mieux.

Résigné à passer une sale journée, le noiraud sort et va retrouver sa valise. Il a ses livres dedans, deux trois trucs qu'il trimballe partout avec lui comme le paquet de dessins que Xy lui a fait, ses vêtements - les propres dans la moitié sanglée, les sales roulés en boule dans l'autre. Les papiers importants dans une pochette qui dépasse. Il plonge la main dans ce joyeux bazar pour saisir le premier caleçon qu'il trouve, l'enfile et met également son tee-shirt de zonage à l'appart. Un instant, il pense à tout ce qu'il a laissé là-bas, tout ce qu'il doit encore récupérer. Il faudra qu'il s'en occupe. Ou pas.

« - Van ? »

Naminé l'appelle. Il se pointe nonchalamment dans le salon, mais son regard nerveux ne trompe personne. Enfin. Elle a au moins la décence de faire semblant d'y croire.

« - Yep ?

\- Tu peux t'occuper des steaks que j'ai mis à décongeler dans le frigo ?

\- Je fais quoi ?

\- Sors une poêle et fait-en cuire deux. J'ai pas le temps de les surveiller.

\- Ok. » il part vers la cuisine adjacente. « Bonjour, au fait.

\- Ah, oui. Bonjour »

Elle sourit devant son écran, concentrée sur un nouveau chef d'oeuvre. Une fois le début de repas en train de crépiter sur la gazinière, le noiraud s'approche pour venir voir ce qu'elle fait. Il aperçoit par-dessus son épaule un étrange personnage haut en couleur, qui ne rappelle rien à sa mémoire.

« - C'est pour un projet personnel ?

\- Non, une commande de particulier.

\- Ok d'acc, et ça veut dire ? »

Elle se tait, plisse les yeux, règle quelques détails sur le line avant de passer aux aplats. Puis reprend.

« - C'est pas pour une entreprise, mais pour une personne spécifique qui m'a passé commande.

\- Ah d'accord. Et tu fais quoi du coup ?

\- Un de ses OC. »

Trop de vocabulaire pour lui, surtout de si bon midi. N'étant de toute façon pas d'humeur loquace, le louveteau préfère s'asseoir sur le canapé, ses genoux ramenés contre lui. Il observe sa camarade qui dessine pendant cinq minutes, puis il se souvient qu'il a laissé de la viande sur le feu. Après avoir retourné les steaks, il éteint le tout puis revient près de sa camarade. L'odeur de la bouffe ne le fait même pas saliver. Le plaisir de la chair rosée lui semble pathétiquement fade.

« - T'es mort. » elle devine, toujours sans le regarder.

« - Mal dormi.

\- Il y a un problème avec le lit ? Je peux le regonfler, si tu veux.

\- Nan ça va, c'est pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

\- Autre chose. »

Il hausse les épaules. Appuie son front contre ses genoux. Inspire. Expire. Il a envie d'aller mal sans qu'on lui pose de question. Il n'y a qu'avec la blondinette que c'est possible, ça. Elle fait comme si elle ne voyait pas, patiente. Sûrement qu'elle attend le moment où il parlera de lui-même, persuadée que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour son ami. Eh ben elle va attendre, l'artiste.

« - Au fait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Par rapport à Riku. »

Il se crispe. Cette conversation-là ne l'intéresse pas, mais il sait qu'ils devront l'avoir tôt ou tard. Nami aime quand tout est propre, posé bien à plat sans un pli qui dépasse. Elle veut que tout soit clair et ordonné. Pas de poids secrets ou de non-dits entre eux. Ça viendrait les pourrir.

« - J'm'en fous.

\- Tu le dirais pas comme ça, si c'était vrai.

\- Ok, je m'en fous pas complètement, mais tu fais c'que tu veux.

\- Je l'aurais fait sans ta permission, merci bien. »

Il sourit, par habitude. Ça lui fatigue les joues. Il sait que c'est pareil du côté de la gribouilleuse.

« - Ça fait presque un an. »

Et il le savait pas.

« - Félicitation.

\- On bossait sur un projet commun, de base. On parlait souvent, et ça a débouché là-dessus.

\- Un projet commun ?

\- Un mini web-comics sur internet.

\- Les BDs en ligne ?

\- C'est ça. »

Riku en parlait déjà quand ils étaient ensemble. Il a même essayé de lui en faire lire quelques un, mais Van n'a jamais réussi à accrocher au principe, _The cockroach, Inc_. excepté.

« - Je lui ai dit de ne pas passer pour l'instant, parce que j'étais trop occupée avec les commandes. » elle pose son stylet, le temps d'observer son résultat actuel. « Il sait pas que tu es revenu. »

Ah, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas prévenu.

« - Tu peux lui dire, si tu veux.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ça te dérange s'il vient ?

\- C'est chez toi hein, au pire je fais avec. »

Elle se tourne enfin, et maintenant c'est lui qu'elle regarde. Il sent sa main posée sur sa cheville. Elle essaye de le protéger du peu qu'elle peut lui épargner, il le sent. Mais vraiment, voir Riku, il s'en fout. Le problème, c'est tout ce qu'il n'a pas su et qu'il aurait dû savoir. Tout ce qu'il ne pourra jamais rattraper. Cette désagréable impression de s'être fait voler tout ce qui comptait, avant Axel.

« - D'accord. »

Naminé reste un moment comme ça, avant de revenir à son travail. Et rien de plus palpitant ne vient agiter leur monotone quotidien.

C'est une journée comme les autres. Une journée de merde comme les autres.

* * *

Voilà ! Ça me donne envie de flemmarder dans mon lit sans rien faire de ma journée, tout ça.  
A lundi prochain !


	6. J 22

Hey !

J'ai jamais été aussi ponctuel sur une fanfic, c'est fou. Si ça continue comme ça, normalement vous aurez la fin d'ici à peu près un an.

Là, on part sur un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres mais c'est parce que j'en ai besoin pour la suite (enfin cette excuse elle vaut pour tous les autres, mais voilà). La bonne nouvelle c'est que normalement, on en a presque fini avec l'introduction de personnages et la mise en place de nouveaux éléments, du coup ça va enfin bouger après !

Merci à **Milou** pour ses reviews (là tu le vois pas mais je fais un cœur avec mes mains), à **Yu** pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui lisent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Non, ça ne le frustre pas. C'est juste un putain de cadeau de toute façon._

_« - Merci._

_\- Avec plaisir, Isa. » _

_Il les regarde, lui et son pote. Sans comprendre ce délire qu'ils ont à se donner des surnoms qu'il ne pige pas, des pseudos tirés d'un forum qu'il n'a pas connu. Isa et Lea pour Saïx et Axel. Des appellations qui n'ont de sens que pour eux. Qui rappellent à Van qu'ils ont leur propre monde, et qu'il n'y appartient pas. C'est ce qu'il ressent quand il les voit rire ensemble. Ça l'efface, et ça lui fout la rage de se sentir comme une magnifique plante verte dans le décor, le temps d'un sourire entre eux._

_Il hésite presque à racler sa gorge pour leur rappeler qu'il existe aussi, mais le rouquin s'en rappelle soudain._

_« - Et toi Van, t'es content ? »_

_Trop fier pour se laisser comprendre, le noiraud hoche la tête en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Il y a là, enroulé autour de ses doigts, ce collier à la con, un truc en fils tressés que son mec lui a ramené de son voyage familial en Andalousie. Le genre de machin qu'on peut trouver dans n'importe quel attrape couillon de n'importe quel pays à la con. Et il sait bien que c'est méchant de penser ça, alors qu'il tient-là un présent offert par le type énamouré qui le bouffe des yeux chaque minute de son existence. Mais merde._

_Saïx, il lui a ramené une bouteille de porto grave plus chère, et Vanitas aurait milles fois mieux aimé un cadeau de ce genre que le pauvre bidule qu'il a entre les mains._

_« - Ouais._

_\- Attends, je vais te le mettre. » _

_Axel passe derrière lui, se penchant pour attraper l'objet. Il dégage sa nuque pleine de cheveux noirs, et le corbeau peut sentir ses doigts sur son épiderme, le moindre de leurs mouvements. Et c'est trop con d'être jaloux comme ça, parce qu'Axel a pensé à lui et qu'il sent bien comme il est doux quand il se penche pour embrasser l'angle de son cou avant de se redresser._

_Mais la frustration l'enrage et lui noue le ventre._

xoxoxox

J 22

_« C'est plutôt chouette en ce moment au boulot. L'ambiance est cool. Puis j'ai presque l'impression de gagner plus, avec une personne à charge en moins._

_Et toi, comment ça va ?"_

_« Saïx est ravi de profiter de ta place dans le lit quand il reste dormir. » _

_« Je te renvoie tes affaires par la poste ou ça part à la poubelle ? Vu qu'apparemment, t'as pas prévu de venir les récupérer._

_Décide toi vite hein, je vais pas m'encombrer avec ça trois mille ans. » _

_« C'est bien beau de te barrer, mais fais-le au moins correctement. » _

Le pire c'est qu'elle commençait bien, cette journée. Il devait passer un entretien d'embauche dans la semaine, ce qui l'avait quand même bien boosté à se lever ce matin. Mais, en plus, Aqua s'était ramenée avec la masse de chocolatines pour leur petit dej', et l'inimitié qu'il éprouvait à son égard ne gâchait en rien le goût de ces délicieuses viennoiseries. Il avait même un programme pour ce midi, manger à la fac avec Dem et les potes de son asso pour rencontrer un peu de monde. Il était pas sûr d'être tant que ça intéressé, mais sortir de l'appart ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et puis, qui sait s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'à peu près potable dans la masse d'inconnus qu'il allait rencontrer ?

Mais voilà, il est encore assez con pour ouvrir ces messages qu'il se jure toujours de ne jamais toucher. Il les lit, ça lui ruine le cœur, il a la nausée et il se retrouve assis sur son lit de fortune, en sous vêtement, tout seul parce que les deux gonzesses ont trouvé le moyen de se barrer juste après le petit dej' improvisé.

Van ferme les yeux. Ça ne devrait pas le toucher comme ça. Ce sont juste des textos. Et puis c'est normal l'échange d'affaires, après la rupture. Faut bien qu'il récupère ce qu'il a laissé là-bas, l'autre a raison. Il s'en occupera. Plus tard. Il repose son téléphone en essayant de se convaincre que c'est bien ça qui le gène. Les affaires. Que ça n'est pas l'idée qu'Axel puisse vivre sans lui qui lui est insupportable. Qu'il n'aurait pas voulu le voir implorer encore son retour.

Il chasse ces saloperies d'idées qui lui envahissent la tête en la secouant, l'air de dire non au vide. Puis il attrape son portemonnaie, vérifie qu'il a bien sa carte de transport toute neuve dedans et il se casse avec son sac balancé sur l'épaule. Le vieux bracelet de fils pendouille comme une breloque, toujours accroché à une des fermetures.

Dans le bus, c'est bondé. Trop de monde, ça le fait chier et il a l'impression d'étouffer. Heureusement que le métro qui suit est plus calme. Et pas trop loin de la fac.

« - Vany ! »

A peine il sort de la station qu'un grand blondin décoloré s'approche joyeusement de lui, sa guitare sur le dos. Il lui attrape le bras dans un geste étonnamment doux pour son empressement. Sa main se glisse dans la sienne. Ça semble lui faire plaisir, alors Van laisse faire.

« - Yo.

\- La forme ?

\- Ça va.

\- Tant mieux !

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi c'est toujours la forme pour les perms ! » il avance d'un pas vif, tout enjoué. « Tu vas voir, le mardi midi ça va te plaire parce qu'y a pas trois tonnes de monde et que tu seras tranquille. D'habitude y a Larx parce qu'elle est à la fac ici et qu'elle fait du 8h 18h comme elle reste à la bibli, et Luxord même s'il est plus étudiant depuis genre la révolution française. Olette vient parfois et elle ramène même sa meuf, et Ienzo vient de temps en temps même s'il en place pas une. Marlu vient quasi toujours, comme Zack, et le copain de Zack qui l'accompagne parfois mais qui cause tellement jamais que tu vas avoir l'impression d'le faire chier. Et puis on croisera peut-être ou un deux petits nouveaux si on a de la chance, mais vu que c'est toi le nouveau du jour c'est statistiquement peu probable. T'es prêt ?

\- Je suppose ? »

Demyx rit, sincère, puis il l'entraîne dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment qui rappelle de vagues souvenirs au louveteau. Ils grimpent des escaliers, tournent à l'angle d'un couloir et entrent finalement dans une salle où se sont regroupés tout un tas de gens que Van ne connait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Autant de visages qu'il ignore et qui se tournent curieusement vers lui, sans couper court à leur conversation. C'est d'abord étrange, et même un peu angoissant. Cet univers n'est pas à lui. Il se sent extérieur à ce groupe qui accueille Dem avec un grand sourire et deux trois insultes. Aucune idée de qui est cette petite brune qui vient faire un câlin à son pote et qui l'appelle _Dem-chou_. Le noiraud plonge ses mains dans ses poches. Hésite. Inspire. Il fait quelques pas dans la pièce, laissant son regard s'accrocher où il peut pour chercher un point de repère. Les drapeaux colorés pendent le long des murs jusque vers les tables pleines de bonbons et de boissons. Il s'approche, en attrape un ou deux l'air de rien, tendu. Il se sert un verre d'Ice-tea. Prend même un morceau de brownie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

« - Van ! Viens t'présenter !" le musicien crie en se laissant tomber dans un pouf, l'invitant à venir près de lui.

Pour rencontrer des gens. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu, pour rencontrer des gens. Mais il a oublié comme c'est dur de tisser des liens avec des inconnus. Des êtres humains avec leur propre système de pensées complexe, leur culture, leurs goûts, leurs habitudes. Des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas, qui ne le connaissent pas, qu'il va devoir lentement découvrir. Et tout ça pour tomber sur des personnalités qui ne lui plairont majoritairement pas. Enfin, qui ne lui correspondront pas, pour le dire de manière moins condescendante.

La bande assise en rond autour du tapis, elle a l'air tellement différent de lui. Tellement lointaine.

« - C'est bon, tout le monde a ramené son cul ?"

Une vague d'approbation et deux trois plaintes s'élèvent. Un blond décoloré tend la main pour attraper un appétissant cookie, tout en observant Van du coin de l'œil. Il a les mirettes banalement bleues.

« - On va faire un tour des présentations, ce sera plus simple. »

C'est une blonde qui parle. Elle est grande, bien gaulée, coiffée comme une fourmi et son sourire mielleux lui donne des airs de femme fatale. Typiquement le genre de fille qui _n'a pas l'air lesbienne_ aux premiers abords.

« - On te parlera de l'asso après. » elle se tourne, et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarque le membre caché, assis dans un coin de la pièce. « Viens Ienzo, on fait les présentations !

\- Bien. »

Le Ienzo en question s'approche, un livre qu'il ferme entre les mains. Il vient s'asseoir sur le tapis au centre de la pièce comme tous les autres, incroyablement calme. C'est à peine s'il prend conscience des présences tout autour de lui. Une bulle le sépare du reste du monde.

Van les regarde tous. Il les rejoint sans grande conviction, parce qu'il n'a plus le choix et qu'il faut bien le faire.

« - 'lut.

\- Hey !

\- Bienvenu !

\- Bienvenu !

\- Salut !

\- Ravis d'te rencontrer, ça fait une paie que Dem parle de toi.

\- Eh, ça fait à peine une semaine !

\- Deux !

\- Nan mais ça va, c'est pas une paie non plus. »

Il y en a encore quelques-uns qui le saluent, puis la guêpe reprend la parole. Elle tape dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des autres.

« - Ok ! Alors vous connaissez tous la chanson, c'est prénom, pronoms, potentiellement l'âge, les études si vous voulez, sauf pour le vieux là-bas au fond.

\- J'entends. » lâche le vieux en question, le blond quasi blanc qui grignote son cookie.

« - C'est bien papi, t'es pas trop dur de la feuille. »

Ils se regardent tous, l'air de se demander qui commence. Le nouveau ou la porte-parole ? Van hésite, mais il préfère laisser les autres parler en premier. Il n'est pas bien sûr de comprendre l'idée des pronoms, mais puisque ça a l'air d'être important …

Finalement, c'est encore la même qui s'exprime.

« - Moi c'est Larxene, pronoms et accords féminins, normalement même les plus cons y arrivent. J'suis en M1 de socio, ça m'servira sûrement à rien dans la vie et j'ai vingt-deux ans. Sinon, je fais partie des membres du CA, donc le conseil d'administration, avec Marlu. Il est pas là aujourd'hui parce qu'il a autre chose à gérer, mais que tu verras si tu reviens parce qu'il squatte tout le temps. Il est trésorier. » elle désigne un badge accroché à son haut, au niveau de sa poitrine. « Je suis référente donc si t'as un souci ou une question, tu viens m'voir ou tu cherches des gens qui portent le même truc.

\- D'acc.

\- Bien. A qui le tour ?

\- Loto !

\- Dem, la prochaine fois que tu la fais, je te jure que je t'envoie admirer le sol en passant par la fenêtre du troisième étage. »

Il y en a deux trois qui rient pendant que le blondin s'outre, puis le tour reprend. Cette fois, c'est un grand brun énergique qui poursuit.

« - Moi c'est Zack ! J'ai vingt ans et je suis en L2 d'info-com dans une autre fac, mais j'vais me réorienter donc je viens plus vraiment en cours.

\- Zack ?

\- Mm ?

\- T'es teubé ou t'as dormi quand j'ai parlé des présentations ?

\- Ah, j'suis aussi référent. » il dit en tapotant son badge.

« - Nan, t'y est toujours pas.

\- J'ai zappé un truc ? Ah ouais merde ! » il secoue la tête. « Pronoms et accords masculins, là encore c'est pas trop trop dur. »

Le vieux de l'asso, assis tout près de Zack, prend ensuite la parole. Sa barbe est impeccablement taillée et son oreille croule sous le poids des piercings qu'il a fait, sans compter ses nombreux tatouages qui dépassent de sous ses vêtements. Van jurerait qu'il a la version plus dix ans de Dem juste en face de lui.

« - Moi c'est Luxord, masculin tout ça tout ça. J'étudie plus mais je reviens quand même ici le midi quand le boulot le permet.

\- C'est un vieux vicelard, il cherche des petits jeunes à mettre dans son lit. » ajoute une jolie jeune fille châtain, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'une brunette qui lui rappelle Xion.

Le doyen soupire mais sourit malgré lui. Comme il n'ajoute rien, c'est celle qui vient de parler qui continue, toute enjouée.

« - Du coup moi c'est Olette et je suis en L1 de Lettres modernes. Je viens ici depuis le début de l'année. J'utilise les pronoms féminins, pareil pour les accords.

\- Et elle bouffe tous les spéculoos quand elle débarque, alors méfie-toi. »

C'est la personne qui lui sert d'oreiller qui vient de parler, la bouche à moitié pleine. Elle croque dans un sandwich triangle acheté au distributeur, y donnant de puissant coup de dents pour l'engloutir aussitôt. Une énergie pareille dans un si petit corps, ça étonne Vanitas.

« - Du coup moi c'est Yuffie mais je préfère Yuyu, pronom elle ou iel, accords féminins mais évitez les mots genrés si possible. Et je suis zèbre, c'est un mot autre mot pour dire HPI ou surdoué parce que j'aime pas ceux-là. Et je mange pas de viande, ni de poissons, ni de bonbons avec de la gélatine d'origine animale. » Elle se pose, mord, mâche et reprend. « Et je suis pas à la fac, j'suis encore en Terminale, mais je fais l'école à la maison avec le CNED depuis trois ans et ma mère me laisse venir ici le midi parfois. »

Elle passe un bras autour d'Olette - sa petite amie ? - pour la ramener plus près d'elle, un sourire franc collé sur son visage pétillant. Il a quelque chose d'extrêmement vif et sincère dans tous ses gestes, jusque dans la manière qu'elle a de regarder celle qui s'est installée entre ses bras. Van n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris la totalité des mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche, mais il n'ose pas vraiment poser de questions. Il ne saurait même pas quoi demander, de toute façon.

Il lui semble que c'est elle qui a étreint Demyx en arrivant.

« - Dem, à ton tour ! » Larx lance.

\- Nan mais il me connait déjà.

\- Même.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Ouais. »

La pile sur patte soupire en secouant la tête, faisant bouger d'un même mouvement toute la masse de cheveux dressée sur sa caboche. C'est marrant à voir, ça fait même sourire Van.

« - Moi c'est Dem, pronoms et accords masculins à moins que révélation subite ne survienne, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et j'ai fini ma licence de musicologie mais je reviens quand même ici.

\- Tu peux pas te passer de nous. » Yuffie commente.

Les regards convergent ensuite vers le fameux Ienzo, lequel a tout écouté sans rien dire. Son caractère discret détonne d'autant plus face à son style vestimentaire clairement marqué, tout vêtu de noir qu'il est, avec ces fringues à mi-chemin entre l'émo et les groupe de J-pop. Il est coiffé de manière assez peu probable, mais son regard trouble comme un ciel d'orage perce derrière la longue mèche bleu gris qui lui retombe sur le visage. Il porte un sweat particulièrement large, plein d'inscriptions en kanji et d'œillets de fer, le genre de truc qui ne court pas les rues.

« - Je m'appelle Ienzo. »

Sa voix est claire, pour ne pas dire féminine, comme les traits de son visage qu'il cache derrière sa coupe longue. Son air est assuré, mais ses mots s'échappent plus qu'il ne les prononce. Le teigneux sent qu'il force sur son timbre quand il s'exprime.

« - C'est pas le prénom sur mes papiers, et je prierais ceux qui connaissent l'autre de ne pas le donner. »

Tout le monde hoche la tête en lui souriant, sauf Luxord qui scrute le nouveau venu.

« - J'utilise les pronoms et les accords masculins. J'ai vingt ans et je suis en deuxième année de Lettres modernes. »

Vanitas hoche la tête, intrigué par ce type qui n'a pas vraiment l'air d'en être un. Il a encore suffisamment de respect pour éviter les questions et les remarques, mais son regard reste attaché au drôle de jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que tout le monde s'est présenté, et qu'il ne reste plus que lui.

« - Te mets pas la pression. Tu dis que ce que t'as envie de dire. » Olette le rassure, souriante. « Te sens pas obligé de préciser un truc parce que tout le monde l'a fait avant toi.

\- Yep, l'ambiance est cool ici, tu fais comme tu sens. » Yuffie ajoute, terminant son dernier sandwich.

Van les regarde tous. Ces gens qu'il ne connaît pas, et qu'il va peut-être apprendre à connaître. Il se demande avec qui il se liera. Qui lui plaira, qui l'ennuiera, qui le rebutera. S'il va coucher avec certains d'entre eux, ou s'il tombera amoureux. Ça lui semble impossible pour l'instant, impensable. Parce qu'il ne les connaît pas. Mais c'est l'occasion de rafraîchir un peu son entourage, et il veut la saisir malgré la petite voix qui lui souffre qu'ils ont tous l'air terriblement banals. Il veut rencontrer, découvrir. Respirer.

« - Moi c'est Vanitas. Tout au masculin. J'ai un an de moins que Dem et je fais plus d'études.

\- Tu bosses aussi ? » Luxord demande.

« - Nan, chômage.

\- Ah, tu cherches ?

\- J'ai un entretien cette semaine.

\- D'acc. Merde à toi ! »

Ça lui fait bizarre de se résumer avec ces termes-là, comme s'il n'avait rien de plus à dire sur sa petite personne. Des mots listés, comme autant de petites cases pour le cerner. Un fil à tirer pour délier la pelote. Vanitas. Masculin. Vingt-trois ans. Chômeur. Récemment célibataire, aussi. Brun. Petit. Pété d'orgueil. Intelligent. Gay. Paumé.

Il secoue la tête, avant d'aller se caler contre Dem pour profiter du pouf.

* * *

Oui du coup, je me fais plaisir avec cette histoire, et je parle de trucs que j'aime. Déjà, parce que du coup c'est aussi des trucs que je connais assez bien, puis comme ça j'ai une super excuse pour justifier le manque d'hétérosexualité de cette fanfic. Promis, c'est pas là que pour faire joli.

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. J 30

Hey !

Toujours dans les temps, un chapitre supplémentaire. Et il va sérieusement falloir que le bosse mon plan pour le nano, parce qu'il arrive à grand pas et que j'ai l'intention de finir cette histoire en novembre si j'en commence pas d'autres entre temps. Vous allez avoir de la lecture. Beaucoup de lecture.

Merci à **Milou** et à **Ima** pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveaux gens se pencher sur cette histoire !

Et merci à **Yu** pour sa relecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - J'insiste._

_\- J'refuse quand même._

_\- Tu peux pas rester comme ça._

_\- Nan mais laisse, déjà il aurait même pas dû t'en parler._

_\- Dem pensait bien faire._

_\- Bah il a pas bien fait._

_\- Van … »_

_Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux d'Axel, quelque chose de grand qui l'enveloppe comme du coton. Quelque chose de sincère. De réconfortant. Comme une voix qui lui dit que c'est la seule bonne solution pour lui, et qu'il peut l'accepter sans soucis._

_Mais il a sa fierté._

_« - C'est pas tes oignons, point._

_\- J'en ai pas besoin de toute façon, c'est des économies._

_\- Economise-les alors._

_\- Elles te seront plus utiles qu'à moi._

_\- J'en veux pas._

_\- Et tu vas tenir combien de temps, sans chauffage en janvier ? »_

_Le temps qu'il faudra. Même si l'appartement lui semble déjà comme un immense frigo, et que son plaid n'a pas suffi à le réchauffer cette nuit. Même s'il ne va pas toucher les bourses avant le mois prochain, et qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'elles suffiront à couvrir les réparations qu'il doit faire. Il peut toujours essayer de trouver un boulot. Ou faire les yeux doux à ses parents. C'est plus simple à accepter, l'argent des parents._

_Mais il y a ces yeux nucléaires qui le regardent comme si tout allait bien se passer, et il pense au froid qui va le ronger toute la nuit._

_« - Soit tu prends cet argent, soit tu viens chez moi le temps de faire réparer ta chaudière._

_\- Nan mais déjà tu me donnes pas d'ordres._

_\- Et quoi ? Je te laisse crever de froid comme ça sans rien dire ?_

_\- Nan mais laisse._

_\- Non. »_

_Une main qui se glisse dans la sienne, devinant le mouvement de recul qu'il comptait effectuer avant de filer. Et quelque chose qui le supplie soudain, dans le ton._

_« - Viens. Oublie pour l'argent mais viens. T'as vraiment envie de rentrer là-bas ? »_

_Et bien sûr que c'est non, la réponse. Il a pas envie de se cailler les miches pour le restant du mois, à grelotter dès qu'il abandonne son joli plaid vert. Il veut un lit chaud, un bain d'une demi-journée qui fume et un radiateur allumé contre lequel s'asseoir, un bon bouquin entre les mains. Et ça lui fait d'autant plus envie, si c'est son petit ami qui le propose. Bien sûr._

_« - S'il te plait. »_

_Les yeux le couvent. Ce regard tendre, regard inquiet, regard d'amour, finit par engloutir la fierté qui hurle à Vanitas de se débrouiller tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. Il cède. Il serre sa main._

_« - On passe d'abord récupérer mon ordi. »_

xoxoxox

J 30

Il va s'en sortir. Il trouvera une solution, comme il a toujours su le faire, et c'en sera fini de toutes ces histoires. C'est un débrouillard, Van. Un chien des rues, hargneux et résistant. Alors ça va le faire.

Mais ça fait quand même vingt minutes qu'il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit en grognant, sur les nerfs.

Il ne peut plus retarder. Le dernier message qu'il a reçu d'Axel le lui fait bien comprendre. Ses affaires n'attendront pas éternellement dans son appartement – son ancien appartement. L'autre n'aura pas la bonté d'âme nécessaire pour les garder encore un peu. Mentalement, il le traite de connard. Même s'il sait qu'à sa place, il n'aurait pas fait mieux. Il aurait sûrement déjà balancé le tout. Ou il l'aurait revendu. En gardant le fric pour lui. Il devrait faire ça avec tous les cadeaux que le rouquin lui a offerts, tiens. Même s'il n'en a emporté aucun.

Oui, à sa place, il n'aurait pas fait mieux. Et il devrait sûrement se montrer reconnaissant de la patience de son ex qui n'a pas déjà envoyé valdinguer ses effets personnels. Sauf qu'il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas, parce qu'il sait pourquoi l'autre les conserve. Pourquoi il ne s'est pas séparé de tout ce bazar inutile. Et juste d'y penser, il le déteste encore plus.

Pour passer le temps et refouler la désagréable colère qui lui bouffe les entrailles, le noiraud allume son ordi et va faire le tour des sites immobilier qu'il surveille. Il passe trois appels, deux qui débouchent sur une visite. Maintenant qu'il a un job – un CDD dans une chaîne de restauration que Yuffie qualifierait de fléau capitaliste, mais un job quand même – il lui faut un toit. Un vrai toit juste pour lui, pas un truc à partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aqua n'est pas là cette semaine, mais il en a déjà marre de la croiser quinze jours par mois. Et pourtant, il ne squatte pas depuis si longtemps.

_Tu supportes personne de toute façon. Faut pas t'étonner si personne te supporte._

_Ah, Misanthrope. Avoue, ça te correspond bien. Non mais je dis pas ça contre toi, le prend pas mal._

_T'as vraiment cru qu'ils allaient t'engager ? T'es un handicapé social, Van._

Il balance le téléphone sur le lit une fois le dernier appel passé. Une visite cet aprem, l'autre dans trois jours. Deux apparts dans ses moyens, plutôt bien placés. Pas de coloc. Chez lui, c'est chez lui. Tant pis si ça revient un peu plus cher.

« - La douche est libre ! »

Il entend la voix de Nami au moment où l'effluve fleuri de son gel douche au lilas lui parvient. Il inspire. L'odeur lui plait. Il le lui piquerait bien pour se laver les cheveux, un de ces jours.

« - Plus maintenant ! »

Sur ces mots, il disparaît dans la pièce immaculée, une serviette à la main. Quand il en ressort vingt minutes plus tard, impeccablement propre, l'artiste est en train de cuisiner une quiche. Son livre de recette – un cadeau de Riku, apparemment – grand ouvert devant elle pour la forme. C'est un de ses plats préférés, elle pourrait en faire une les yeux fermés.

Tout bêtement, Van se sent rassuré de voir qu'il la connaît encore si bien.

« - Je t'ai entendu téléphoner tout à l'heure. C'était pour les apparts ?

\- Ouais. J'visite un truc après manger.

\- C'est du rapide.

\- Ouais, enfin faut déjà voir si ça m'plait. »

Nami secoue la tête, amusée. Elle sait que Vanitas est difficile, et qu'il ne prend que ce qu'il estime être le meilleur pour lui. Il est dur en affaire, intransigeant et futé. Il ne tombera pas dans le piège, si piège il y a. Mais elle doit regretter de le voir si vite partir, parce qu'il lui faut quelques secondes pour penser à sourire.

« - Tiens-moi au courant.

\- T'inquiète, tu le remarqueras si j'me barre.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir acheter le champagne avant. »

Il la bouscule, elle rit. Puis il se penche pour voir où en est la quiche. La vue des lardons lui ouvre l'appétit.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais une déesse en cuisine ?

\- Il y en a assez pour deux, si c'est ça qui t'intéresse.

\- Nickel. »

Dans un élan de bonté, il jette les coquilles d'œuf et les déchets qui trainent sur la table, et passe même un coup d'éponge. Il ne pousse pas jusqu'à sortir les assiettes du placard, mais il aide Naminé à les disposer une fois qu'elle les a attrapées, d'humeur serviable. Entre la douche et la délicieuse odeur de bouffe qui s'échappe du four, sa colère s'est presque évaporée.

« - Mais du coup, tu comptes récupérer le reste de tes affaires après avoir emménagé ? »

Presque.

« - Ce s'ra plus simple que de tout entasser ici. »

Sa mine piquée indique à la blondine qu'elle a fait un faux pas. Elle comprend, trop tard, que certains sujets sont encore à proscrire. Tout ce qu'il lui reste pour se rattraper, c'est un sourire compatissant. Un Désolé sincère. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais il fallait qu'elle demande. Elle doit bien se douter que quelque chose cloche, même si son vieil ami n'en parle pas. On ne débarque pas comme ça, au milieu de la nuit, après trois ans sans nouvelles. Pas sans une catastrophe secrète. Mais elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Avec ça. Elle gratte timidement la peinture qui recouvre la plaie.

« - On peut t'aider. Le petit ami d'Aqua a une voiture et elle a le permis.

\- Mm. »

Il ne veut pas de l'aide de la jeune femme. Mais l'idée de la voiture n'est pas à négliger. Il ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de faire des allers-retours en train, même avec une grosse valise. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un dans son entourage qui possède aussi un engin de la sorte.

« - Et tu peux entreposer des affaires ici, si besoin. Si tu as du mal à trouver quelque chose.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Pense-y quand même. »

Il sait ce qu'elle attend. Elle sait qu'il ne le lui donnera pas. Qu'il est têtu, borné, pire qu'un âne. Mais elle propose quand même en espérant qu'il y réfléchisse. L'idée fera peut-être son bout de chemin dans son cerveau.

Quelques minutes et une quiche cuite plus tard, ils mangent en échangeant des banalités. Un message de Dem arrive sur le téléphone du noiraud. Dem, justement, il devrait pouvoir l'aider côté voiture. Il connaît tellement de gens, il doit bien avoir un pote sympa qui pourrait les conduire, quitte à ce que la teigne lâche quelques sous pour l'essence. Et puis, le sitariste a déjà rencontré Axel. Le rouquin devrait faire bonne figure face à lui, au moins le temps d'un après-midi. Puisqu'il n'a vraiment pas le choix et que le temps presse, Vanitas ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir plus. Le repas expédié, Nami de nouveau sur sa tablette, il retourne dans sa chambre improvisée pour passer un énième coup de fil. Il ne tourne pas autour du pot très longtemps.

« - Une voiture ?

\- J'peux pas tout ramener à la force de mes bras.

\- Ah bah j'me doute bien.

\- Alors, tu connais quelqu'un ?

\- Quelqu'un oui, mais faut quelqu'un qui accepte.

\- Je paie le trajet.

\- C'est pas tant une question de fric que de temps. On est pas non plus à deux minutes de Clermont. »

Il sait bien, Van. C'est loin. Il l'a compris trop tard.

« - Zack en a une, mais il bosse le week-end. Larx je crois qu'elle a que le permis. Ienzo aussi. Ah, mais y a peut-être moyen qu'il emprunte celle de Zack s'y va bosser en bus ! Il dit presque jamais non en plus. Ou sinon faudrait convaincre Marlu, mais il a toujours autre chose à foutre. Et Barret c'est mort pour déménager, il flippera trop qu'on abîme ses sièges en cuir. Sérieux, à quoi ça sert des sièges en cuir, en plus ça te crame le cul en été ces trucs !

\- Dem.

\- Ah, déso. Mais ouais, j'vais voir avec les autres et je te dis ça. Tu voudrais monter quand ? »

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes, notant ses jours de repos. Il faut que les dates concordent avec la présence d'Axel, des fois qu'il aurait fait changer les serrures. Et il doit avoir le temps pour faire le trajet dans les deux sens.

« - Dimanche ou Mardi.

\- Ceux qui viennent ?

\- Oui.

\- Wow, c'est juste juste là ! Ça peut pas attendre un peu ?

\- Non. »

Il ne compte pas prendre le risque. Plus vite ce sera réglé, plus vite il en aura fini avec toute cette histoire. Avec Axel. Terminé, balancé dans un recoin de sa tête comme un vieux souvenir gênant.

« - Bon, j'vais voir. Mais j'te promets rien.

\- Bien.

\- J'te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau. Ou si j'en ai pas.

\- Ça marche. »

Des au revoir à l'arrache, Van raccroche sitôt la conversation terminée. Ces histoires d'affaires l'agacent, il veut en finir au plus vite. Trouver son nouveau chez lui, s'installer, et dire adieu à Aqua. A tout le reste.

_Wow, elle va t'arracher la gueule la politesse ? Tu peux dire bonjour et merci, hein ? Promis, tu vas pas clamser._

_Mais tes parents y t'ont donné aucune éducation, c'est pas possible._

_Non mais tu me fais honte à chaque fois sérieux. Tu crois que ça leur fait plaisir aux gens qui viennent, un gamin qu'est pas foutu de juste les saluer ?_

Vanitas se crispe. Ces morceaux de mémoire lui serrent brusquement le cœur. Remord, colère, deux choses qui se mêlent malhabilement au fond de lui. Qui ne font pas bon ménage. Il serre les dents. Baisse les yeux. Hésite. Déteste. Récupère son téléphone.

_Reconnais que t'es pas toujours agréable à vivre, quand même._

« - Allo ?

\- Ah je veux bien être rapide, mais là j'ai même pas fini de taper le texto pour Ienzo.

\- C'est pas pour ça que j'rappelle.

\- Ah ? Y te faut autre chose ? »

Y te faut autre chose. Il dit ça, Dem, comme si c'était forcément pour ça que le noiraud sortait son téléphone. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres raisons. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'Axel avait raison.

« - Non. » un silence. « J'ai juste oublié d'te dire merci.

\- Merci ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais j'ai même pas encore trouvé la voiture.

\- Merci de prendre du temps pour ça.

\- Oh. »

De l'étonnement. Parce que c'est étonnant. Van poli, il n'a pas l'habitude. Il n'a pas l'habitude alors qu'ils sont amis. Ça le démange à l'intérieur. Il en veut à Dem de le faire se sentir comme ça. Mais il s'en veut surtout à lui-même. Parce qu'il est mordant, le bestiaux, et qu'il a son caractère. Mais il n'est pas mauvais. Il ne veut pas l'être. C'est un petit con, pas un salaud.

Enfin, il espère.

« - C'est pas grand-chose. J'le fais volontiers si ça peut t'aider, tu sais.

\- J'sais, oui. Mais voilà. »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, peu habitué à ce genre de situation. Il ne sait pas si c'est bien ou mal, ce silence gênant entre eux, s'il doit raccrocher maintenant ou attendre que l'autre ajoute quelque chose. Cette situation l'ennuie.

Le blondin, plus habile que lui, reprend finalement la parole.

« - Mais on est quand même ok pour dire que les sièges en cuir c'est naze, hein ? »

* * *

Voilà voilà. Ça bouge enfin un peu. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez bientôt voir Axel ? (dans la temporalité présente, j'entends) Peut-être ? Vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine ?

Bonne semaine, courage pour les cours et le boulot et à lundi prochain !


	8. J 35

Hey !

On est lundi, lundi très très tôt certes, mais lundi ! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui arrive. Et il est plutôt long, en plus !

Je suis content, on arrive à la partie de l'histoire qui bouge plus et sur laquelle j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours. Et, accessoirement, on approche aussi de la fin de la première partie. En effet, il reste trois chapitres après celui-là et cette partie sera enfin terminée. Si je suis bien mon plan y aura quatre parties en tout, et la seconde est déjà entièrement écrite. D'ailleurs, je dois bosser mon plan pour les deux qui restent. Et avec le nano qui approche, j'ai bon espoir de les rédiger entièrement. On y croit ?

Encore une fois, merci à **Milou** pour sa review sous le dernier chapitre. Je t'aime fort. J'espère que celui-là te plaira.

Et merci à **Yu** pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a dit oui. L'Auvergne, il connaît à peine. Et à peine, ça veut dire qu'il l'a juste traversée pour monter à Paris chez son grand-père quand il était marmot. Clermond, pour lui, c'est un point sur une carte. Un nom qu'il a jamais vraiment su situer. Et pourtant, voilà qu'il y déballe ses cartons._

_« - J'crois que c'est à peu près bon pour la cuisine._

_\- T'as tout sorti ?_

_\- Ouais. Par contre ta poêle elle est naze, faudra en racheter une autre._

_\- T'en fais pas princesse, on trouvera ça dès qu'on sera bien installés. »_

_Vanitas grince des dents au surnom. Il le déteste et il l'a bien fait savoir mais le mot roule encore trop régulièrement à son goût sur la langue d'Axel. Il prend plaisir à le prononcer. Faut dire qu'il aime taquiner les gens, le rouquin. C'est dans sa nature de faire chier. Van aussi, il aime emmerder à sa manière. C'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien._

_« - J'vais m'occuper de la chambre._

_\- Tu veux un coup de main ?_

_\- Ça va aller._

_\- Bien. »_

_Un baiser bref, plein d'une affection qu'ils ont su entretenir depuis plus d'un an de relation. Et s'il avait su, Van, qu'il se casserait avec l'allumé après treize mois passés à se rouler des pelles devant les églises le dimanche, il l'aurait pas cru. Mais c'est là, pourtant. C'est là, et ça lui plait._

_Déménager ici, loin de son adolescence, c'est comme une nouvelle vie qui se lance._

xoxoxox

J 35

« - Comment ça, t'as pas de décapsuleur ?

\- T'as compris.

\- Et tu comptes ouvrir les bières comment ? Avec les dents ? »

Soupirant, Vanitas attrape la bouteille fraîche entre les mains de Yuffie, sort son briquet et l'ouvre en deux temps trois mouvements, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. L'invitée le regarde avec de grands yeux admiratifs, redressant un regard implorant vers son nouveau dieu.

« - T'as appris ça où ?

\- J'sais plus. A la fac, sûrement. »

Axel. Il lui avait montré ça pour essayer de l'impressionner.

« - Apprends-moi !

\- Pas le temps.

\- Allez quoi, ça prend cinq minutes !

\- Demande à Dem, il sait aussi faire.

\- Que dalle, il se rate à chaque fois, il s'est même coupé avec la capsule la semaine dernière. »

Le concerné porte effectivement la marque de son raté sur le côté du pouce posé sur le manche de sa guitare bizarre. Ça lui ressemble bien ça, tiens.

« - On verra plus tard.

\- S'teu plait.

\- On t'as déjà dit que t'étais chiante ?

\- Pas autant qu'à toi, j'suis sûre. »

Vanitas ne sait pas s'il doit s'outrer ou s'amuser de cette remarque. Dans le doute, il décide de l'ignorer et de s'éloigner de Yuffie pour rejoindre Naminé, laquelle sort des amuse-gueules du four. Elle a revêtu une jolie robe large et fleurie, deux petites bretelles aux couleurs de l'été traversant ses fines épaules. Son sourire est léger, son regard serein, son nez frémit en rencontrant l'odeur salée des plats qu'elle pose sur la table de la cuisine.

« - C'est prêt ?

\- Oui.

\- J'peux goûter ?»

La princesse lui tend une mini pizza pour le laisser se faire un avis. Le résultat est satisfaisant pour les papilles.

« - Parfait.

\- Tu fais le service ?

\- J'ai déjà organisé toute la crémaillère, d'où j'dois aussi gérer ça ?

\- Tu es l'hôte et ce sont tes invités.

\- Les invités ils ont des bras et des jambes.

\- Oh ! Des bébés hot-dogs ! »

Demyx les coupe en se jetant sur le plat repéré, enfournant un amuse gueule encore brûlant dans sa bouche. La grimace qui déforme son joli minois laisse comprendre qu'il vient de se brûler la langue mais il ne se décourage pas pour autant et mâche le tout, retrouvant un semblant de sourire douloureux.

« -Chais bon. » il avale. « C'est mieux que les surgelés Picard.

\- Merci. »

Naminé apprécie le compliment. Elle aide le musicien à tout apporter au salon pendant que leur comparse brun se remplit un verre d'eau. Tout en sirotant, il se tourne vers la masse agglutinée. Larxene s'est calée contre Marluxia, lequel porte un maquillage impeccable qui lui vaut quelques regards dérobés pleins d'admiration. Yuffie s'empiffre avec Demyx, Riku rejoint sa petite amie, Ienzo regarde la masse de gens d'un air douteux et Hayner drague Olette sans la moindre subtilité. Personne ne semble l'avoir prévenu de son désintérêt profond pour les garçons. Le spectacle les amuse trop, sûrement.

Il en manque bien quelque uns, mais Van est plutôt satisfait de son petit comité. Un mois, et il compte déjà autant de monde dans son tout nouveau salon.

« - Pas mal cet appart. »

L'air faussement désintéressé de Riku souligne toute la banalité de la phrase qu'il prononce en s'avançant. Ses pouces sont enfoncés dans ses poches alors que le reste de ses doigts repose contre son jean. Van voudrait bien lui expliquer que c'est l'inverse, normalement, mais il se contente de s'appuyer contre le mur d'un air nonchalant. Il laisse son ex venir à lui.

« - Ouais.

\- T'as trouvé vite ?

\- Yep. J'l'ai demandé juste après la visite. Le proprio était pas trop regardant. »

Il a bien dû fermer les yeux sur deux trois défauts, comme la taille minuscule de la cuisine et la fenêtre de la chambre qui ferme mal, mais c'est un T1bis acceptable et bien placé. Déjà meublé, avec un loyer raisonnable. Un loyer qu'il peut couvrir avec son salaire, en tout cas. Sans dépendre de personne.

« - C'est cool. »

Le noiraud hoche la tête. Il daigne la tourner pour observer le gris, conscient que son regard va le gêner. Riku ne sait pas quoi dire, il le sent. Il lâche des mots pour faire joli. Les mêmes que le corbeau partage avec les gens qu'il retrouve, passé des années sans les avoir vus. Des mots pour combler le silence. Pour croire qu'on a pas perdu la complicité d'antan. Pour chasser l'impression désagréable de se retrouver face à un parfait inconnu.

« - Et toi, t'habites où maintenant ?

\- Sur l'autre rive, vers les quartiers du mirail.

\- Parait qu'ça craint.

\- Bof. » le gaillard hausse les épaules. « J'ai jamais eu de soucis. »

Vanitas veut bien le croire, s'il le dit. Même s'il le connaît assez pour savoir que Riku, c'est le type qui se fait avoir en beauté, qui fonce tête baissée dans le piège tendu à son égard. Celui qui sauve le crevard au lieu de l'orphelin, et qui s'en rend compte trop tard. Trop bon, trop con. Et pourtant, ça lui a plu à une époque. Et ça lui plait bien encore un peu, puisqu'il a accepté quand Naminé a demandé si elle pouvait le ramener.

« - Alors t'es avec Nami depuis genre … un an ?

\- Ouais. Un truc comme ça. »

Il prend un air de celui qui n'écoute pas. Ça veut dire que c'est important. Et qu'il est gêné, sûrement.

« - Et tu lui cours après depuis ?

\- Hein ? »

La question prend le plus grand au dépourvu. Il ne devait pas s'y attende, sûrement. La désinvolture de son ancien petit ami le surprend et le perd, il ne sait pas comment la gérer. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent parler de ça aussi naturellement, comme deux potes autour d'une bière ? Après tout ce qu'il y a eu entre eux, leur passion éteinte et leurs premières fois partagées ? Se comporter en amis, n'est-ce pas renier les années de lycée et les baisers échangés dans les couloirs malgré l'interdiction du règlement ?

« - Fait pas c'te tête, moi aussi j'ai baisé ailleurs depuis l'temps.

\- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir les détails.

\- Tant pis pour toi. »

Riku secoue la tête. Van n'a pas changé, décidément.

« - Depuis la fac.

\- Wow. Même quand tu sortais avec Yuna ?

\- Un peu. J'y pensais pas trop.

\- Et y t'a fallu tout ce temps pour lui dire ? »

Il hausse les épaules. Vanitas le connait assez pour deviner toutes ces pensées qui ont traversé sa petite tête. Les doutes, la culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa copine de l'époque et le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour comprendre que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Toujours à se faire des nœuds pour rien dans le cerveau, le gars. Il a dû en passer, des heures à se lamenter auprès de Sora.

« - T'as pas changé.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, j'suis toujours aussi chiant ?

\- Agaçant, je dirais. Et imbu de toi-même.

\- Je le vaux. »

Il s'attrape une bière qu'il ouvre comme il l'a fait avec Yuffie. Le goût à peine amer lui agrippe la langue. Il n'est pas fan, mais il s'en fout. Il boit pour l'effet, pas pour le goût.

Ils n'ont pas changé. Et en même temps, ils ne sont plus du tous les mêmes. L'esprit de compétition du gris, quoique toujours présent, a laissé place à une bienveillance plus adulte qui se sent juste à croiser ce regard si proche de celui de Naminé. Il a grandi, pris du muscle. Du muscle qui n'étaient pas là trois ans avant. Peut-être qu'il a un abonnement à la salle de gym ? Van lui, il n'a physiquement pas bougé. La même stature, le même visage bien taillé, mais un sourire plus fin, moins étriqué. Il a perdu des morceaux d'arrogance, gagné une méfiance qu'il allume sans y faire attention. Il surveille les mots, les remarques, les regards qu'on pose sur lui. Les intentions à son égard. Il anticipe les pics qui ne viennent jamais. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

La conversation dévie, tourne autour de Kairi et Sora qui sont toujours ensemble, du boulot, du dessin et d'Olette qui s'amuse subtilement avec Hayner sous les mirettes particulièrement amusées de sa petite amie. Le pauvre commence à se douter de quelque chose quand Larxene évoque les pelles qu'elle lui a roulées, mais il ne s'est pas encore découragé. Van décide de ne pas intervenir tant qu'il n'importune pas la demoiselle. Il finit par abandonner son ex pour aller écouter Demyx jouer. Demyx qui s'est mis torse nu sous les acclamations de ses camarades, laissant voir un torse fin presque maigrichon. Ienzo est assis tout près, silencieux. Il ne s'exprime qu'en de rares occasions, qui lui valent presque une aura de grand sage et une attention immédiate de la part du reste du groupe. L'hôte décide de se poser près de lui, pour profiter de son calme et de la musique de leur sitariste.

« - Bière ?

\- Non merci.

\- Tu bois pas ?

\- Pas ce soir. »

Ses phrases sont vives et courtes, prononcées d'une voix pressée. Vanitas ne sait pas s'il l'ennuie, ou si c'est juste dans la nature du garçon de s'exprimer ainsi. Mais son regard paisible ne montre aucune trace d'un agacement quelconque. Au contraire, il le pousse plutôt à reprendre la parole.

« - Comme tu veux. »

Lui, il s'en ressert une. Il n'a pas clairement pas prévu de passer la soirée sobre.

« -Toujours ok pour demain ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci encore. J'te dépannerai pour l'essence.

\- Pas la peine.

\- Ouais enfin c'est pas la porte à côté non plus, ça va coûter. »

Ienzo hausse les épaules, l'air de s'en moquer. Si ça se trouve, c'est Zack qui s'occupera de faire le plein avant de leur filer la bagnole. Ça l'arrangerait bien.

« - On verra. »

Demyx change de musique. Aux premiers accords qui glissent sous ses doigts, le teigneux reconnaît _Un homme heureux_, un étonnant contraste avec les titres de Queen qu'il jouait juste avant. L'ambiance se pose délicatement, les iris tournés vers le musicien gagnent en douceur et les sourires pleins de sens secrets se posent sur les lèvres. Quand son timbre monte, Van se recule un peu. Il l'avait oublié, cette voix. Celle qu'il écoutait des après-midis durant à la fac, quand ils séchaient. Il l'a toujours aimée. Sans pouvoir prévenir quelques fausses notes, elle reste juste et sincère, aussi simple et franche que celui qui la sort de sa bouche.

Il devrait l'enregistrer, un jour. Pour pouvoir le réécouter.

« - Il a quelque chose. »

Pour une fois, c'est le petit gris qui prend la parole.

« - Ouais.

\- C'est rare de te voir regarder quelqu'un comme ça.

\- Comme ça ? »

Vanitas hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où son invité souhaite en venir. Comme ça, ça sonne _comme un amoureux_, et ça ne lui plait pas vraiment. Il n'a pas envie de parler sentiments, et il n'en nourrit pas. Que le gamin n'aille pas se faire des films dans sa tête.

« - Avec respect. »

A la réflexion, cette réponse-là lui plaît encore moins. Oh, le louveteau a parfaitement conscience de cet orgueil qu'il assume d'ailleurs, mais il ne traite pas non plus les gens comme _de la merde_, pour reprendre des mots qu'il a trop entendus. Oui, il est hautain. Mais il a encore un minimum de considération pour les gens qui sont venus se réunir ici aujourd'hui. Et si ça ne lui plaît pas, à l'autre, il peut bien passer la porte et aller camper sur l'autoroute.

« - J'vous crache pas à la gueule non plus, hein.

\- J'ai pas dit ça. »

Etonné – le genre d'expression qui n'éclaire pas souvent son visage paisible – le plus jeune fronce les sourcils.

« - Bah ça y ressemblait vachement.

\- Je voulais simplement dire que tu lui montrais une reconnaissance particulière. Pas que tu t'étais mal comporté avec nous. » il ramène ses genoux contre lui. « Pardon si je me suis mal exprimé. »

Pardon. Van n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre ce mot.

Face à ces mirettes sincères, il regrette presque sa propre réaction. Un souffle de fierté l'empêche de s'excuser vraiment, mais il lâche aussitôt l'affaire. Il se sent même un peu crétin de s'être emporté si vite. Et surpris de voir l'autre lui présenter des excuses qu'il ne lui doit même pas … Ienzo ne se défend pas, il se plie poliment sans s'écraser pour autant. Et ça a l'air tellement naturel dans sa bouche, comme s'il avait vraiment mal agi.

Oui, Van a perdu l'habitude.

« - Laisse. C'est la fatigue. »

C'est un réflexe. Sortir les crocs pour se défendre, arracher un pardon qu'on ne lui donnera jamais. Cracher quand on lui fait mal, argumenter. Se battre, et perdre à chaque fois. C'était à lui de plier le genou, avant. Et il oublie, parfois, que tous les gens ne sont pas comme _l'autre_. Tant que ça pique, il griffe.

« - Et sérieux, t'as pas chaud avec ton sweat ? J'transpire juste à te voir là.

\- Si.

\- Bah enlève-le, non ? T'as qu'à l'poser dans ma chambre si t'as pas envie que quelqu'un le choure. »

Ienzo secoue la tête, sans défaire sa fermeture d'un iota. Van n'insiste pas. C'est son problème après tout, tant pis s'il cuit sous son vêtement. Il ne va pas non plus le dessaper lui-même. Quoi que, c'est loin d'être l'invité le plus dégueu de la soirée. Pour la première fois qu'il le considère sous cet angle, il le trouve même plutôt à son goût. Pas très causeur, mais physiquement appréciable. Sa compagnie ne lui déplait pas.

« - Il est pas bindé, du con. »

La voix de Larxène fait sursauter les deux teigneux, et rougir un brin celui dont les cheveux barrent la moitié du visage. Il faut bien quelques secondes à Vanitas pour comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais l'information finit par monter au cerveau. Ah. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le torse – la poitrine, en l'occurrence – d'Ienzo, mais la posture arquée de ce dernier la cache habilement. Le tissu trop large retombe mollement en dizaine de plis qui ne laissent rien deviner du corps en dessous.

« - Te gêne pas pour ça. »

Il dit ça, sans savoir lui-même si la vue des formes plus marquées de ses seins ne le perturberait pas. L'androgynie de son visage fin à demi-caché fait accepter le masculin, quoi qu'il a l'air d'un gamin de quinze ans, mais les rondeurs qu'il dissimule sous des fringues bien trop grandes pour lui trahiront certainement le genre qu'on lui a attribué. Autant dire que le noiraud n'est pas habitué à ce type de personne, même si Demyx l'a briefé en long, en large et en travers sur le comportement à adopter avec son chouchou.

« - Je préfère le garder.

\- Comme tu l'sens. »

Le sujet est clôt, ils n'ont ni l'un ni l'autre envie de revenir dessus. Le cadet finit par tendre le bras vers la table pour attraper quelques cacahuètes et une poignée de chips. Son bras s'allonge, son corps se penche, ses épaules poussées vers l'avant alors que son bassin bouge à peine. Pour la première fois, Van prend conscience des efforts qu'il fait pour dissimuler son corps. Aucun hasard dans ses mouvements, il évite toujours soigneusement de coller le tissu à la peau. Est-ce qu'il en est seulement conscient, ou ces habitudes sont-elles devenues naturelles chez lui ?

« - Une autre ! » Yuffie crie alors que Dem s'apprête à ranger son instrument.

« - Allez ! » Olette surenchérit.

Hayner suit pour la forme, Larx les encourage d'un vague geste de la main tout en parlant avec Marluxia. Gonflé d'orgueil face aux acclamations, le sitariste obtempère et s'arme à nouveau pour leur offrir un joli morceau. Un truc qui bouge plus, cette fois.

Quand Ienzo revient à sa position initiale, il tend la main vers son hôte pour partager la nourriture récupérée.

* * *

Voilà. Vous savez à quoi vous attendre pour le chapitre qui vient, je suppose ? Je vous laisse imaginer le pire comme le meilleur.

A lundi prochain ! Et n'oubliez pas, les avis sont la plus grande source de motivation qui soit !


	9. J 36

Hey !

Et voilà un des chapitres que j'avais hâte de montrer. Un de ceux que j'ai écrits d'une traite, comme le dix qui viendra après. Les deux vont pas mal ensemble, d'ailleurs. Et … j'ai toujours trois milles choses à dire avant de poster mais ça m'échappe au moment de rédiger l'intro, donc on va s'arrêter là ?

(J'ai pas mon ordi portable qui est trop proche de la mort pour être transporté et ma tablette refuse d'accéder au Drive d'une quelconque manière, alors je suis en train de me démerder avec le téléphone - qui refuse de télécharger l'applie et qui a viré toute ma mise en page - pour poster. Vous n'imaginez pas comme je vous aime. Vraiment. Ce chapitre est à deux doigts d'attendre mon retour de vacances pour être posté.)

Merci à **Milou** et à **Ima** pour leurs reviews, vous me faites sourire. Et à **Yu** pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il est bien, là. Pas envie de bouger. Posé contre soixante-dix kilos de chair chaude, un torse familier, une épaule creusée à la taille de sa petite caboche. Il sent le bras de l'autre qui enveloppe son dos, sa main sur sa hanche, proche de ses fesses. Le geste pourtant déplacé lui plait. Il sait que son corps attire Axel, et il s'en accommode parfaitement. Les regards qu'il surprend sur sa silhouette le flattent, les gestes faussement désintéressés du rouquin qui visent à effleurer son postérieur lui arrachent un sourire satisfait. Qu'il mate, qu'il tâte. De toute façon, c'est Van qui décide quoi et quand donner._

_Il ferme les yeux._

_L'odeur d'Axel lui plait. Il ne noie pas ses aisselles à coup de déo, lui, et il n'imbibe pas ses vêtements de parfum. Il lui reste cette espère d'effluve collé à la peau, cette odeur humaine qu'il ne masque pas complètement. Van aime. Hayner lui aurait sûrement parlé d'une histoire d'hormones qu'il sent et qui l'attirent mais le bestiau se fout pas mal de ces théories qui visent à expliquer l'attirance des êtres humains en vue de la perpétuation de l'espèce.__Pour l'instant, il somnole contre Axel en profitant de sa présence. Plus tard, il lui accordera peut-être autre chose qu'un simple roulage de pelle. Peut-être. Depuis le temps que l'allumé en crève d'envie._

xoxoxox

J 36

Quand la voiture franchit enfin les limites de la ville, Vanitas pense qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais naître. Pas si c'est pour passer par des moments comme ceux-là.

Son ventre se noue désagréablement, il regarde partout autour de lui comme pour trouver du secours, mais l'endroit ne lui offre qu'une masse informe de bâtiments qui se substituent les uns aux autres derrière la vitre de la voiture. Des cafés en terrasse, des boutiques pleines de fringues qui se ressemblent toutes, des chiens, des gamins qui chialent, des arbres plantés tous les deux mètres pour apporter un semblant de nature à la place, des appartements et des restos qui lui donnent la nausée, avec leurs noms pourries remplis de jeux de mots bas de gamme. Chez la Pétie, sérieusement ?

Et pourtant, il reconnaît ces rues et ces places, ce pavé que ses pieds ont foulé.

La voiture avance. Ienzo est concentré sur la route. Dem fredonne à l'arrière. Il a tenu à venir pour aider à porter la masse d'affaires, et pour leur rendre le voyage un peu moins long. Mais si sa musique reste plus agréable que celle qui passe à la radio, Van n'est pas en mesure de l'apprécier.

Google Maps, qui fait office de GPS, indique qu'il ne reste que quatre minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Il n'a pas besoin de ces petits chiffres digitaux pour le savoir, depuis le temps qu'il connait le trajet. Mais le rappel lui est quand même désagréable. Il tourne la tête pour ignorer le paysage qui défile, et l'envie de faire demi tour qui le gagne.

Trois minutes.

Le pire, c'est encore qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut le plus. Rentrer, ou continuer ? Retourner chez lui, loin de tout ça, ou revoir Axel ? La peur ou l'envie ? Pourquoi ces deux sentiments là, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi simultanément ? Il ne devrait pas ressentir ce genre de trucs. Pas flipper, il vient juste récupérer des affaires. Pas s'impatienter de revoir ce grand connard, ça n'a pas de sens. C'est pas normal. Mais c'est là, pourtant. C'est là, et il ne sait pas quoi faire de ça, de ce besoin contradictoire qui veut retrouver ce visage familier, ces yeux nucléaires, ce sourire incompréhensible qui cache mille pensées impossibles à atteindre. Il veut redresser la tête pour l'observer, et le voir se pencher pour l'embrasser. Se reculer pour le forcer à s'approcher encore. Sentir ses mains qui viennent bloquer son dos pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Deux minutes.

Mais il flippe à en rendre son repas, parce qu'il ne peut rien anticiper. Est-ce qu'Axel va lui faire une scène ? Est-ce qu'il va lui balancer ses remarques à la gueule, cracher sur son départ précipité, lui reprocher son silence, le mal qu'il lui a fait en l'abandonnant de la sorte ? Il sait comme son visage peut se durcir, comme ses yeux transpercent quand ses mots méprisent en piétinant la compassion. Il sait que le renard fait toujours mouche, et qu'aucune de ses paroles ne passent sans au moins l'effleurer. Que les égratignures laissées s'accumulent.

Une minute.

Et s'il le supplie ? S'il prend sa main, sa taille, ses doigts, s'il lui demande de revenir, s'il promet un avenir plus doux, s'il jure un amour qu'il ne pourra plus jamais donner à personne d'autre, un cœur trop dévoué, une passion trop grande pour renaître un jour ? S'il évoque leur complicité, celle qui a pris des années pour se glisser entre eux et que Van ne retrouve plus avec personne ? S'il est prêt, vraiment, à changer pour de bon, pour le garder dans sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va répondre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Est-ce qu'il pourra supporter de dire non sans revenir deux jours après, ses valises toutes faites ? Est-ce qu'il pourra accepter une autre vie sans cet amour-là, cet amour fort, cet incendie qui ne sera plus jamais ?

« - On y est. »

La voix d'Ienzo est une sentence autant qu'un soulagement. Si ses deux camarades ont remarqué quelque chose du dilemme qui lui broie les tripes, ils ne lui font aucune remarque. Le cadet se contente de garer la voiture alors que Demyx descend, content de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les gambettes. Vanitas sort aussi. La main qu'il plonge dans sa poche pour récupérer son téléphone tremble. Ses yeux hésitent avant de chercher la fenêtre de son ancien chez lui, guettant une chevelure rousse unique. Personne. Les rideaux sont tirés. Déçu, il réalise combien il aurait voulu que l'autre l'attende, le guette impatiemment derrière la vitre.

« On est là »

Il envoie le message sans savoir s'il doit entrer, ou attendre qu'Axel descende les saluer. Passé quelques minutes, il s'apprête à appeler, mais la fenêtre qu'il observait juste avant bouge et s'ouvre soudain. Une tête qu'il ne connaît que trop bien en surgit.

C'est lui.

« - Salut ! »

Lui, son visage, sa voix, ses iris, son cou fin où chutent ses mèches chatoyantes.

« - Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Un sourire qui tranche avec le reproche. Des mirettes sournoises qui les observent patiemment avant de reprendre, alors que ses mains se posent nonchalamment sur sa taille.

« - Bougez pas, je vous ouvre ! »

Aussitôt, il disparaît. Demyx lui a brièvement fait coucou, Ienzo l'a à peine regardé, juste par curiosité. Et Vanitas, il a vu le diable et la vierge en même temps. Quelque chose s'est mis à cogner en lui, son cœur sûrement, et il voudrait bien n'en avoir jamais eu. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu envie, alors, de venir se serrer contre Axel au moment où ce dernier apparaît sur le pas de l'appartement.

« - Alors, ça va depuis le temps ? »

Personne ne sait vraiment à qui il s'adresse. Au groupe, ou à son ex petit ami. Mais puisqu'aucun ne semble prêt à répondre, le corbeau prend sur lui et ouvre la bouche, les mains fourrées dans ses poches.

Il le fait. Il s'approche et il parle.

« - Ouais. »

Et c'est tellement simple, tellement banal, qu'il ne comprend pas comment les retrouvailles peuvent se passer ainsi.

« - Cool. T'as de quoi transporter tes trucs, ou tu veux que je te prête un sac ?

\- Nan, j'ai c'qui faut.

\- Ça marche. » le rouquin se retourne. « Tout est en haut ! Il manque rien normalement, mais hésite pas à refaire un tour pour vérifier. »

Hésite. Singulier. Vanitas sait qu'il s'adresse à lui uniquement à lui, mais c'est presque invraisemblable. Il lui parle comme ça, normalement, souriant, comme si tout ce qui avait un jour existé entre eux ne s'était jamais produit. Comme si ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Le teigneux s'avance vers son ancien partenaire, traînant derrière lui une valise vide qu'il a emportée pour ranger ses affaires. Ienzo et Demyx font de même.

Tout a l'air tellement normal.

« - Tu veux un coup de main ? » qu'il lui dit en approchant sa main du contenant – et des siennes, par la même occasion.

« - Non.

D'acc. »

Il rentre et appelle l'ascenseur. Vanitas suit, comme les deux autres. Tout sonne comme une mauvaise pièce de théâtre mal arrangée , mais Axel y joue terriblement bien.

« - T'as trouvé un appart, alors ?

\- Ouais. Et un job. »

Il lance ça comme une pique. Un job que tu m'as jamais laissé avoir. Mais personne ne peut comprendre le poids de ses mots.

« - Oh. » l'autre sourit juste. « C'est cool que t'aies pu trouver vite. Il t'ont pas fait chier pour les années sans emploi ?

\- Ils étaient pas trop regardants.

\- Tant mieux. »

Axel se défend, et bien. Vanitas voudrait lui cracher le fond de sa pensée. A qui la faute, s'il n'a pas travaillé ? Qui s'est plaint chaque fois qu'il a voulu trouver, dès que l'idée franchissait le pas de sa bouche ? Qui lui reprochait son incapacité à se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait déjà ? Qui lui rappelait, chaque fois, son cruel manque de qualifications ? Qui l'empêchait de sortir ?

Mais il sait ce qu'il lui répondrait, le rouquin. Il ne lui a jamais interdit de travailler. Et c'est vrai, il est bien plus subtil. Van n'a rien à dire pour se défendre. Aux yeux des autres, il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller pour trouver quelque chose. Il n'a juste pas cherché. Pas voulu. Il s'est laissé entretenir. C'est lui le responsable. Et comment pourrait-il leur donner tort ? Peut-être qu'ils auraient raison, au final. Il n'a pas essayé. Pas pris le risque.

Il n'a pas de mots pour expliquer le poids de ceux d'Axel. Il ne peut pas dire les chaînes qu'on a noué autour de ses chevilles.

« - Et toi, comment ça va depuis le temps ? »

C'est Dem qui prend la parole face au silence pesant qui s'est doucement installé. Ienzo n'a rien à dire, et il faut bien que quelqu'un parle. Quelqu'un qui connait Axel, au moins un peu. C'est vrai qu'ils se sont déjà vus plusieurs fois à la fac. Van se souvient vaguement. Un café dans les couloirs, une partie de carte au foyer quand l'allumé passait le voir.

« - Ça va. Je sors d'une murge pas possible, on est sorti avec deux trois potes du boulot hier. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait ingurgiter autant d'alcool.

\- Ça se cuite en semaine maintenant ?

\- Ça va, je tiens assez bien pour aller bosser le lendemain.

\- T'as d'la chance, moi m'faut au moins la journée pour me r'mettre.

\- T'étais plus solide à la fac.

\- Pas tellement. Vous pouviez juste pas voir, j'venais pas en cours le lendemain. »

Ils rient. Un rire entendu, poli, pour la forme. Le noiraud serre la poignée de sa valise. Il en veut à Demyx d'oser montrer une joie qu'il ne peut pas comprendre et qu'il ne veut pas voir. Mais quel mal y a –t-il à ça ?

Demyx ne sait pas. Ne peut pas savoir. Ni comprendre.

Quand ils sont dans l'appartement, Van s'apprête immédiatement à filer vers leur chambre. L'allumé le retient brièvement, sa main posée sur son épaule. Il prend un air surpris quand le jeunot se dégage, ferme et bref. Même Ienzo fronce les sourcils.

« - Fais juste gaffes aux affaires de Saïx. Il est grave soigneux, c'est rangé au millimètre près. »

Saïx.

Ça se serre dans sa poitrine.

Saïx habite ici, maintenant. Déjà.

« - J'ai pas prévu d'y toucher. »

Il sait que son ton est sec. Ses mots n'attendent pas de réponse, ils la refusent. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Comme un loup en cage, il est prêt à mordre son geôlier. Il file sans s'attarder, entre dans la pièce où il a tant de fois dormi et regarde ses vêtements posés sur le lit. Patiemment pliés. Ils ont même été repassés, l'épouvantail y a veillé. Son cœur cogne.

Il n'a pas le droit d'être attentionné. Pas maintenant.

« - Tout est à toi ? » le cadet de la petite bande demande en s'approchant.

\- Tout c'qu'est sur le lit. Le reste c'est à Axel où à son pote.

\- Bien. »

Son pote. Son meilleur ami. Ou peut-être autre chose, maintenant que Van a libéré la place ? Il ressent le besoin viscérale de savoir, mais jamais il ne posera la question. Il ne veut pas passer pour l'ex désespéré qui traque la vie de son ancien amour. Pourtant, l'idée qu'Axel ait pu retrouver quelqu'un, déjà, lui apporte une douleur qu'il ne comprend ni n'accepte.

Quatre ans. Quatre ans entre eux, et il arrive à balayer ça.

Un amer sentiment d'injustice lui noue la gorge, alors qu'il ne fait que supposer une possible relation. Il se sent idiot.

« - T'as un nouveau coloc, du coup ? »

Dem, qui était initialement venu aider, préfère apparemment taper la causette avec le grand dadais. Leur voix arrivent juste dans la chambre. Et bien sûr que Van écoute, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que lui.

« - Oui. Ça s'est fait un peu à l'arrache, vu la situation.

\- Ouais, je vois.

\- J'ai dû trouver vite. Et ça rapprochait Saïx du boulot, alors …

\- Ça tombait à pic, quoi.

\- C'est ça. Puis ça allège le loyer. »

Van serre les dents. Il déteste ces mots qui le font se sentir coupable. Il est parti. Il a laissé Axel dans la merde, à devoir gérer le loyer et les charges. Il n'a pas pensé à ça. Et il lui laisse ses affaires sur le dos pendant un mois, par-dessus le marché. Sans donner aucune nouvelle.

« - Enfin, maintenant que c'est fait j'ai plus à m'inquiéter.

\- C'est ça. Puis c'est pas Saïx qui va t'emmerder.

\- Tu parles, j'suis content quand il lâche plus de deux mots à la suite. »

Ca rit encore, et ça parle. Van fourre précipitamment ses fringues dans sa valise, il les froisse, réduit à néant les efforts du géant. Ienzo en prend une partie, puis ils récupèrent le reste. Des bouquins surtout, et quelques babioles. Un peu de vaisselle qu'il avait ramenée. Il s'arrête devant le placard de la cuisine, incertain. S'il récupère tous les bols, le rouquin n'en aura plu. Il n'a pas envie d'y penser, d'abord. C'est à lui tout ça, il peut bien se barrer avec si ça le chante. Mais il l'a déjà bien emmerdé. Et puis, il n'est pas à deux bols près.

Merde. Il ne devrait pas se poser ce genre de questions.

Il lui en laisse un. Pour la bonne conscience.

« - C'est bon. » il lâche quand tout a été rangé.

« - Bien. Hésite pas à prendre des trucs en plus à la cuisine, si t'en as besoin pour ton nouvel appart. Je pourrai toujours en racheter après. »

Bien sûr. Et après, il sera obligé de le revoir pour les lui rendre.

« - Ça ira.

\- Pour les meubles aussi ?

\- C'est déjà meublé. »

Il hausse le ton sur ces derniers mots. Les crocs sont sortis. Encore, Axel s'étonne et cesse d'insister. Il lui sourit simplement, bienveillant, et Vanitas déteste profondément le regard tendre qu'il pose sur lui. _Arrête_ il veut lui dire. _Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Ils voient pas eux, mais moi je sais. Je sais que t'es pas comme ça. Arrête avec ta putain de gentillesse, leur montre pas ça, c'est faux, c'est pas ta vraie nature._

Il sait qui a le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire, aux yeux des autres. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il a besoin de mordre. Serrer la mâchoire jusqu'à sentir les os craquer. Ne plus jamais se laisser approcher par ce type qui fait mal, comme une rose pleine d'épine. Hors de ma vie. Parce que s'il se laisse faire, il aurait peut-être envie de revenir dans ces bras. Envie de se blottir et d'oublier qu'il y a eu le reste. Qu'est-ce que c'est, le reste, après tout ? Est-ce qu'il n'exagère pas les faits ? A-t-il seulement laissé une chance à Axel de vraiment changer ?

Peut-être. Peut-être qu'après tout ça, il changerait vraiment. Pour ne pas le perdre encore.

« - Bon. Ça va aller pour tout descendre ?

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas. » Dem répond en attrapant un des sacs. « On va se démerder. »

Il dit ça, mais Ienzo peine avec la masse de bouquins qui sont enfermés dans son sac. Il n'a pas leur carrure ni leur force, lui. Mais il ne se plaint pas. Sagement, il avance vers la sortie, jusqu'à ce que leur hôte se pose près de lui. Axel le fixe un instant, incertain. Ses pupilles glissent des pieds à la tête de jeune homme. Van devine la question qui lui traverse l'esprit et il se surprend, malgré lui, à espérer l'erreur que le renard pourrait bien faire. C'est méchant pour Ienzo. Mais ça donnerait au garçon une bonne raison de ne pas aimer le géant.

« - Laisse, je vais le prendre. Va pas te faire mal pour quelques affaires, surtout si c'est toi qui conduit. »

Le gamin semble peser le pour et le contre, méfiant. Il observe l'ébouriffé sous sa mèche.

« - Bien. »

Mieux vaut être prudent, oui. Ils en ont pour plusieurs heures de route, il a tout intérêt à ne pas se blesser, encore moins le dos.

« - Allez ! » Axel charge le sac comme s'il ne pesait rien. « Passez devant, je ferme. »

Il laisse la joyeuse troupe le devancer alors qu'il sort ses clefs, et ils se rendent tous à l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture est chargée et ils sont prêts à décamper. Ça n'a même pas duré une heure. Tout un chacun salue la grande tige, même Vanitas qui économise ses mots. Il le fixe, échappe un au revoir qu'il veut comme un dégage de ma vie, adieu, et ils montent tous à bord du véhicule. Axel reste sur le pas de la porte à les regarder. Son bras s'étend haut quand il secoue la main pour leur faire coucou alors que la voiture s'éloigne et disparaît dans les rues de Clermont.

Et le cœur de Van bouillonne. Il ne dit rien, et personne ne lui pose de question. Demyx fait bien une remarque, comme quoi l'autre avait l'air en forme. Des mots pour rien. Van les ignore, ailleurs. Ienzo y répond vaguement. Il se concentre sur la route.

Il voudrait leur dire, le louveteau. Leur dire que c'est un mensonge, qu'Axel n'est pas comme ça. Qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de filer, et tant pis si ça a emmerdé l'autre, il le méritait bien. Il voudrait qu'ils comprennent, qu'ils voient tout ce qu'il a vu. Qu'ils sachent que non, ce n'est pas lui le méchant, même s'il s'est montré sec et repoussant, même s'il a sorti les crocs. Il voudrait dire qu'il a ses raisons, qu'il a raison tout court.

Mais ils n'ont pas vu ça, eux. Ils n'ont pas vu ça, et il lui faudrait une vie pour expliquer, trouver les mots, convaincre. Il n'a pas la patience. Pas l'envie. C'est juste un combat perdu d'avance.

Tant pis. Il est habitué au mauvais rôle, de toute façon.

* * *

Voila. Voila. Voila.

En vrai, le prochain chapitre sera celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire jusque-là. Pas forcément le pire, mais à moi, il m'a fait mal à l'écriture et à la relecture.

Aussi, en parlant de prochain chapitre, je prépare quelque chose de spécial pour Novembre et pour Décembre, alors y a moyen que j'espace les publications de SM. Je suis pas encore sûr, je vais voir. Mais vous serez gâtés à côté, promis !


	10. J 40

Hey !

Lentement mais sûrement, on approche de la fin de la première partie. Ça passe vite, en fait ! Déjà dix chapitres de postés, et c'est partie pour continuer sur le même rythme. J'ai repris l'écriture de la fanfic avec le nano, j'ai tout un tas d'idée, d'ailleurs je ferai sûrement des Os à part sur certains perso ! Il y en a que vous voudriez voir mis à l'honneur ?

Merci à **Ima **et **Noel Even** pour leur review, et à **Milou **pour son avis qu'elle m'a transmis ! Vous me faites toujours grave plaisir chaque fois que vous postez.

Et merci à **Yu** pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - T'étais censé laver la vaisselle. »_

_La voix l'irrite depuis la cuisine. Agacé, Vanitas se redresse sans pour autant quitter le canapé. Il l'a fait, la putain de vaisselle. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore lui reprocher, l'autre ?_

_« - Va t'rincer les yeux à la javelle, elle a été lavée et récurée._

_\- T'appelles ça laver ? »_

_Le rouquin le rejoint dans le salon, mécontent. Ses mains sont posées sur sa taille, son regard aiguisé, ses lèvres tirées en un trait qui ne ressemble en rien à un sourire. Il y a quelque chose de mauvais dans son expression, quelque chose qui fait passer à l'insolent l'envie de lui sortir encore une de ses magnifiques réponses._

_« - Je bouffe pas dans un truc aussi dégueulasse, alors t'y retournes._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Y reste des tâches. »_

_Avant que Van ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il lui fout sous le nez une des assiettes mal nettoyées, où subsiste effectivement quelques morceaux de nourriture séchée qui se sont solidement accrochés. Des trucs qu'il n'a pas pu enlever même en frottant bien. Trois fois rien - même si effectivement, il aurait pu faire un petit effort là-dessus._

_« - Bah, ça part en grattant ça. » pour le montrer, il attrape l'assiette et y va avec les ongles, jusqu'à ce que les gêneurs disparaissent. « Tu vois ?_

_\- Je vois que dalle, t'étais censé nettoyer et je suis encore obligé de repasser derrière._

_\- Bah maintenant c'est propre._

_\- Il en reste une dans le même état, et les bols que t'as utilisés sont encore crades._

_\- Ouais ben ça j'y peux rien, ils étaient crades quand on a emménagé, c'est des taches qui partent pas._

_\- Ils le seraient pas si t'étais foutu de faire attention et de nettoyer correctement. Moi je bouffe pas là-dedans, alors tu repasses un coup et tu le fais bien, cette fois. »_

_T'as qu'à pas bouffer, Van a envie de cracher. Mais il n'ose pas. Les mots restent dans sa bouche, scellés. Le regard d'Axel planté sur lui l'écrase méchamment. Il oublie peu à peu ce qu'il voudrait lui répondre. L'autre est trop près. Trop penché. Et puis c'est pas grand-chose à faire, une assiette et deux bols. Mais ça le fait chier quand même de céder. Et il pourrait lui dire ça autrement le gars, pas obligé de gueuler. Non mais._

_« - C'est bon, tu peux d'mander gentiment hein._

_\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ? Tu t'entends quand t'invites les gens à se foutre de la javel dans les yeux ? C'est super gentil putain, on a jamais vu plus attentionné._

_\- Moi j'déconne._

_\- Bah pas moi, donc tu vas terminer ton boulot. »_

_Vanitas soupire. Il serre les dents et se redresse pour chercher une échappatoire. Il va la laver, sa vaisselle. Pas la peine de râler. Au moins, après, il sera tranquille._

_« - C'est bon. » il lâche en soufflant._

_\- Non c'est pas bon, merde ! Je passe la journée au boulot, j'ai encore la cuisine à faire, et t'es pas foutu de t'occuper ne serait-ce que de la vaisselle ! J'suis crevé, j'aimerais bien pas avoir à repasser derrière toi quand je rentre parce que t'es pas foutu ni de le faire correctement, ni d'être agréable quand on te le fait remarquer._

_\- Nan mais je m'en occupe là, lâche moi. _

_\- Je te lâcherai quand ce sera fait, point. Y a pas d'autre solution avec toi, faut toujours gueuler pour obtenir un truc ! Tu crois pas que j'en ai marre, à la longue ? »_

_Bah gueule pas si t'en as marre. Encore des mots qui ne franchiront pas ses lèvres. Il le pense fort, tellement, ça doit se lire dans ses yeux, mais il les détourne et il marche nonchalamment vers la cuisine en espérant que la voix qui vocifère va se calmer une fois le travail accompli. Il déteste ce ton qu'Axel prend, ce timbre qui monte et qui gueule. Axel ne crie pas, d'habitude. Il est paisible, serein, joueur et enjoué. Et c'est dur de faire face à un mec calme qui s'emballe. C'est comme quand il se foutait sur la tronche avec Nami au lycée, il savait plus quoi faire. Et avec le roux, c'est pire, parce que ça vomit sans s'arrêter. Ça coule comme l'eau du robinet qu'il vient d'ouvrir, une réserve inépuisable._

_« - Bah putain, il faut insister longtemps pour que tu fasses ta part du boulot. »_

_Van se tait. Il n'y a rien à dire, rien qui ne trouverait pas réponse dans la bouche colérique de son mec. Alors il attend en espérant très fort que ça passe._

_« - T'es vraiment invivable, parfois. »_

_Un silence. Il attrape l'éponge, l'assiette le liquide vaisselle. Il hésite. S'il en met trop, l'autre va gueuler qu'il le gaspille et qu'on voit que c'est pas lui qui paie. Il fait gaffe. Une minuscule noisette de savon avant de faire mousser l'éponge._

_« - T'es sérieux ? Tu crois que ça va se laver avec ça ? »_

_Tout son corps se tend._

_« - Tu m'étonnes que tout soit dégueulasse. Faut du savon pour nettoyer la vaisselle hein, c'est pas avec ça qu'elle va briller. T'as vu dans quel état elle est après ? »_

_Le noiraud inspire. Expire. Lentement. Calmement. Ça va bien finir à un moment._

_« - Oh, j'te parle Van ! T'écoutes ? »_

_Ça va aller._

_« - Et l'éponge, t'as pas vu à quel point elle est crade ? Faut en changer quand elle est dégueulasse comme ça. j'te rappelle qu'on bouffe avec les trucs que tu nettoies, là ! »_

_Il évitera d'énerver Axel, la prochaine fois._

xoxoxox

J 40

Non. Non. Non. Il ne répondra pas. Il ne décrochera pas. Il ne touchera pas ce putain de téléphone. Non. Non non, non, bordel de non, il ne le fera pas parce qu'ils n'ont rien à se dire et que c'est fini. Il ne le fera pas parce qu'Axel pourrait faire mal, atrocement mal à piquer toujours là où ça déchire. Parce qu'il pourrait le supplier, et Vanitas sait qu'il va s'en vouloir. Parce qu'il pourrait le retenir, garder quelque chose entre eux, une vague amitié. Et le noiraud ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas être ami avec Axel, parce qu'ils ne seront jamais simplement amis. Il ne peut pas le laisser rester dans sa vie. Il n'y a pas de place pour lui. Il ne doit accepter ni les messages, ni les mots, ni la gentillesse feinte ou sincère. Rien.

Mais il se rappelle des textos qu'il a reçus, quand il est rentré, la semaine dernière.

_« J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route, et que c'était pas trop crevant de tout ranger. »_

Et de ceux qui sont venus, après. Ceux qu'il a voulu ignorer.

_« Il est comment cet appart, au fait ? Dem m'a dit qu'il avait l'air chouette. »_

_« Evidemment. Je l'aurais pas pris sinon. »_

Et il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui a répondu. C'est venu tout seul, naturellement. Quelques mots innocents. Peut-être qu'il en avait marre de ces messages dans le vide qu'il finissait toujours par lire. Il s'est dit qu'il pourrait bien lui parler un peu. Que ça le calmerait peut-être, l'autre. Qu'il finirait par lui foutre la paix s'il lui donnait enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Ou peut-être que c'est à lui même qu'il accorde un sursis. Encore un peu d'Axel, parce que c'est impensable de le voir disparaître brusquement. Des micros doses le temps de s'y faire. De s'habituer.

Mais le reste a suivi.

_« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, la dernière fois. Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais vraiment. »_

_« Je croyais que ça s'arrangeait. Je me sens mieux depuis que Saïx a emménagé, l'appart est moins vide. Mais c'est pas la même chose, toi et lui. Ce sera jamais pareil. C'est tellement dérisoire. »_

Van a fait comme s'il ne voyait pas. Il a cessé de répondre. Il n'a pas dit à Axel qu'il lui manquait, au moins autant qu'il le détestait. Que ses mots l'avaient fait sourire, satisfaction mauvaise de se savoir indispensable. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir ça.

_« Tu me manques. J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est fini et qu'il va falloir passer à autre chose. Que tu viendras plus jamais dormir là. J'attends encore que tu rentres alors que ça fait plus d'un mois que t'es parti. Je me sens trop con, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas forcément revenir si j'attends assez. »_

Il aurait dû arrêter de lire. Bloquer les messages, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Parce qu'Axel devait bien le savoir, qu'il finissait toujours par les ouvrir. Il le connaissait.

_« Est-ce qu'on peut au moins continuer à se voir ? »_

Il a senti son cœur se serrer. Quatre jours depuis qu'ils étaient passés. Dem lui avait filé un coup de main pour tout ranger, Ienzo était allé rendre la voiture à Zack. Zack qui leur avait volontiers payé le plein, parce qu'il pensait que c'était une épreuve déjà assez dure comme ça. Qu'il voulait aider comme il pouvait.

Quatre jours, des messages. Trois sur son répondeur qu'il avait réussi à ne pas écouter. Et maintenant le téléphone sonnait encore.

_« On est pas obligés de couper les ponts, non ? »_

Et juste avant que la sixième et dernière sonnerie retentisse, le corbeau s'empare du cellulaire et il décroche dans un même mouvement. Sans réfléchir. Il décroche parce qu'il sait qu'il va trouver la voix d'Axel à l'autre bout du téléphone, et c'est peut-être sa dernière chance de retrouver le timbre amoureux qui lui rappelle leurs débuts. Le temps doux, le temps parfait. Celui qui lui manque encore.

« - Allo ?

\- Van ?

\- Non, ta mère.

\- Putain, j'ai cru que t'allais jamais décrocher. »

_Moi aussi_, il pense. Et il sait qu'il aurait mieux valu. Mais Van, il est comme tous les autres êtres humains. Il a des failles. Des désirs qu'il ne pourra jamais réaliser mais vers lesquels il est prêt à courir.

« - C'est dingue. Ça fait une paie que j'avais pas entendu ta voix au téléphone.

\- Je sais. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a répondu à ce putain d'appel ? Il n'a rien à lui dire. Il est là comme un con, à attendre les réponses de l'autre, et les minutes ressemblent à des mois. Il devrait raccrocher. Il a le droit. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé, il a le droit. Mais il sait qu'il s'en voudra quand même.

« - Tu me manques.

\- Ça aussi, je sais.

\- Sans déconner Van. C'est pas possible. J'ai l'impression que je vais jamais m'y faire. Que je pourrais pas m'habituer à une vie sans toi après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. J'me fais chier même quand Saïx est là, j'ai plus aucune raison de rentrer quand je suis dehors. Je passe mon temps à attendre un truc qu'arrivera peut-être jamais, et j'arrive même pas à me dire que ça viendra pas. J'y arrive pas. »

Quelque part, au fond de lui, Van trouve un certain contentement dans ce manque qu'il a laissé. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui fait mal, lui qui prend. Presque lui qui dirige. C'est nouveau, ce pouvoir sur l'autre. Mais c'est illusoire. Il ne maîtrise rien, le noiraud. Parce que lui aussi, il éprouve ce manque étrange qui rend la vie terne. Les mots du rouquin font écho en lui, sa voix trouve un chemin qu'il avait bien caché. Depuis un mois, le monde est fade. Parsemé d'éclairs colorés, bref comme les branches électriques d'un orage, mais le reste du ciel plonge dans l'obscurité. Les gens sont des murs, des livres ouverts, des milliers parmi des milliers, et il peine à trouver chez eux quelque chose qui le fascine autant que chez Axel. Il gratte la surface, abandonne aussitôt. Et il repense à ces quatre dernières années.

Il ne lui reste que le manque. Et il n'est plus si sûr, après quarante jours, de savoir pourquoi il est parti.

« - Je … je peux pas. Je retrouverai jamais quelque chose comme toi. »

_Moi non plus_. Mais il ne doit pas le dire. Il ne doit pas parler. Pas craquer. Pas après tous les efforts qu'il lui a fallu donner pour s'en aller. Il ne peut pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

« - Je suis désolé Van. Je sais que j'ai pas été parfait, j'ai merdé en beauté et j'aurais dû faire mieux. Tu méritais plus que ça. »

Des excuses pour la première fois. Celles qu'il a désespérément attendues après chaque dispute, comme un affamé. Des excuses, mais c'est trop tard. C'est avant qu'il fallait les donner, avant qu'il parte, parce qu'il s'en est allé pour toujours et il ne reviendra pas, que c'est fini, et il devrait le dire mais quelque chose s'est bloqué en lui et parler, c'est devenu tellement difficile.

« - Dis quelque chose. S'il te plait. » sa voix, il ne l'a jamais entendue comme ça. « Van ... »

Mais Vanitas ne sait pas quoi dire. Les seuls mots qui voudraient franchir sa bouche ne sont pas les bons, il le sait. Il le sait, mais il n'arrive pas à le ressentir. Il est là, debout en plein milieu du salon, planté comme un con, et il sent quelque chose qui lui brûle doucement les yeux, comme les larmes qui montent.

S'il ne dit rien, maintenant, s'il raccroche, ce sera fini pour toujours.

Et il ne veut pas.

« - Je reviendrai pas. »

Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, il aurait déjà reposé ce téléphone. Il ne prolongerait pas encore l'échange. Il ne guetterait pas les paroles d'Axel à l'autre bout du combiné. Son corps n'accueillerait pas ce timbre avec impatience, rassuré par ce son familier enfin retrouvé.

Plus un mot. Et une voix, soudain. Une voix qui ne sait plus, qui hésite, qui a besoin d'entendre les mots qu'elle attend. Une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé être celle du type qu'il a quitté.

« - T'as pas envie de recommencer ? »

Si. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, si.

« - Non. »

Parce que c'était exceptionnel. Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre dans sa vie pour égaler cette intensité. Ce feu d'artifice assourdissant.

« - Tu m'aimes encore ? »

Oui. Même si ces mots trainent peu souvent sur les lèvres du garçon, il aime. Il aime comme un loup, rarement et longtemps, même s'il ne le dit jamais. Même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître.

« - C'est pas le problème. »

Mauvais choix. Il devrait le savoir, pourtant, qu'Axel se glisse toujours habilement dans les failles.

« - Mais tu m'aimes ?

\- Ça change rien. »

Oui, ça veut dire oui et l'autre le sait, et c'est comme un signal.

« - Laisse-moi une chance. »

Il voudrait tellement.

« - Je sais que j'ai déconné, mais je peux vraiment faire mieux. Je veux pas qu'on arrête là Van. Je t'aime, je te jure, c'est pas des conneries que je dis comme ça sur un coup de tête. J'y pense sans arrêt, tous les jours, ça me bouffe la tête h24. Je peux pas sans toi, c'est vide, ça a pas de sens, je me lève pour rien et j'arrive pas à dormir le soir. C'est … je comprends pas pourquoi t'es pas là quand je me réveille tellement j'ai l'habitude de vivre avec toi, ça peut pas juste s'arrêter comme ça.

\- Je reviendrais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

\- Je sais que j'ai pas été cool, j'ai … je sais, d'accord ? Je te jure, je regrette chaque fois que je me lève parce que je sais que tu seras pas à l'appart, ni maintenant, ni quand je rentrerai, ni le lendemain, et ça me fout une trouille monstre de me dire que je vais passer toute ma vie comme ça alors que je t'avais trouvé. »

Je t'avais trouvé. Comme une évidence.

Lui aussi il a peur. Il a peur que la vie soit fade pour toujours, maintenant qu'il l'a connu. Il ne ressentira plus jamais ça, cette proximité, cet amour intime, cet autre connu aussi bien que soi-même et chaque fois qu'il y pense, c'est une douleur dans sa poitrine. Une douleur qui semble ne jamais vouloir partir.

Et chaque fois, il oublie un peu pourquoi il s'est barré.

Parce que rester avec Axel, au final, c'était peut-être mieux. Il y avait aussi de beaux moments entre leurs disputes, non ?

« - C'est trop tard. » les sanglots qu'il retient font vaciller sa voix.

« - Dis pas ça. Ça peut pas être trop tard.

\- Bah si.

\- Je t'en supplie Van, me dis pas ça sans avoir essayé. Je te jure que ça peut être mieux si tu me laisses juste une autre chance. Je virerai Saïx, je ferai plus attention, je m'emporterai plus, ça aura rien à voir. Ce sera vraiment bien cette fois.

\- Ça sera pas. J'reviens pas Axel, c'est terminé. »

Ça lui brûle les yeux et il doit faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas craquer, et il peine à trouver l'énergie qu'il faudrait pour raccrocher. Il faut couper le fil, définitivement. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il ne peut pas se dire que c'est fini pour toujours, lui non plus.

Il ne peut pas.

Ça n'est pas possible.

Ça va forcément s'arranger à un moment.

Mais il a tellement espéré, tellement longtemps, et il y a eu tellement de mal.

« - Vraiment ? »

C'est tout ce qu'il entend, après quelques longues secondes de silence. Il a l'impression de briser un homme.

« - Vraiment.

\- Et ça te fait rien ? »

Si. Si, ça lui fait mal. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, malgré les marques qu'il garde et gardera, malgré les souvenirs dont il peine encore à se remettre, ça le brise de se dire que c'est fini et qu'il ne connaîtra plus jamais le bonheur de leur début. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'arrive plus à répondre, et qu'un couinement proche du sanglot lui échappe.

« - On était bien ensemble, non ? »

Oui. Non. Les deux. Ça dépend pour qui. Il ne sait plus. Parfois. Parfois, oui.

« - Au début. Je sais que ça a déconné après, mais au début. On était bien, non ? Quand tu séchais la fac pour me suivre au ciné. Quand on a emménagé ensemble. Quand on passait des heures à écouter de la musique à deux la nuit au lieu de dormir et qu'on voyait le soleil se lever par la fenêtre. »

Sufjan, Queen, Taxi girl, Cristal Castle, The Smith, Aznavour. Il se souvient, oui. Les embruns de la fatigue qui lui noyait le cerveau et l'impression d'éternité qui l'enivrait au coeur de la nuit. La tristesse incompréhensible que le début jour ancrait en lui. La manière dont Axel le serrait quand il le sentait se blottir. _Who want to leave for ever_ lui revient. Sa chanson à lui.

« - Et le mariage de Reno, c'est un bon souvenir, non ? »

Le mariage de son frère. Ils s'étaient gavés avant de se planquer dans une des chambres pour s'envoyer en l'air en douce. Axel avait passé la cérémonie à déformer les propos du maire à voix basse. Van avait ri, bien sûr. Et ils s'en foutaient bien, des regards irrités qu'on tournait vers eux. Au diable papi grincheux que la vue de leurs mains liées outrait.

« -C'aurait pas été la même chose sans toi. Tous ces moments … » il inspire longtemps, le noiraud l'entend. « C'est vraiment fini, tout ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Y a aucun moyen ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vas y arriver, sans moi ? Sans ça ? »

Non. Mais avec lui non plus, il n'y arrivera pas.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant il voudrait tellement.

« - Oui.

\- Me dis pas ça.

\- Bah si, j'le dis. »

Mais il le dit en pleurant, ça s'entend, et il sait que l'autre l'a compris. Il le dit alors qu'il voudrait vraiment le croire, tout abandonner et revenir près de lui, réessayer encore, parce qu'après tout ça pourrait bien marcher ? Il le dit avec ses dernières forces. Pas parce qu'il le veut, mais parce qu'il le faut, que c'est comme ça. Parce que s'il revient, il ne sera plus jamais capable de partir autrement qu'avec une corde autour du cou.

« - Je te crois pas.

\- J'm'en fous, c'est ton problème.

\- Tu pleures ? »

Il s'essuie les yeux mais ça ne veut pas s'arrêter.

« - Non.

\- Arrête je t'entends, je sais que tu pleures.

\- Bah pose pas la question alors.

\- Pourquoi tu reviens pas si t'en a aussi envie ?

\- Parc'que c'est fini. »

C'est fini, et le pire, c'est que c'est fini pour toujours.

« - Comment est-ce qu'on va faire l'un sans l'autre ? »

Il ne sait. Pas. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire, ce à quoi la vie va ressembler ni quelle direction elle va prendre. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul bon chemin pour lui, il le sait. Un unique sentier pour ses pas, et ça n'est pas celui qui le portera vers Axel. Alors il fait la dernière chose censée qui puisse encore le sauver.

Il raccroche le téléphone.

Il s'appuie contre le mur.

Et il se laisse glisser tout contre, secoué par un sanglot.

Puis un autre.

Et il comprend, peu à peu, que c'est terminé. Qu'il a coupé le dernier fil. Et qu'il n'y aura plus rien à espérer de cette histoire-là. Plus jamais. Que c'est mort, vraiment mort. Il va falloir commence à faire le deuil, maintenant.

Il pleure, il pleure la tête contre ses genoux, des sanglots à lui en éclater le thorax, des larmes qu'il a retenues toute sa vie par fierté, il pleure et il attrape brusquement son oreiller pour mordre, hurler dedans, cracher tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre et qu'il essaie désespérément de faire sortir mais c'est là, ça reste et il faudra vivre avec. Alors il hurle encore, il hurle pour tout ce qu'Axel lui a fait et tout ce qu'ils ne partageront plus, il hurle et l'oreiller étouffe la voix qu'il n'a jamais été capable de faire entendre, parce qu'il ne pourra pas parler de ce qu'il a traversé. Il n'y a pas de mot pour l'expliquer. Face à ça, il se sent seul pour toujours.

Et tout solitaire qu'il est, rien ne lui fait plus peur.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il reprend le téléphone. Il essuie ses yeux pour chercher un numéro, un qu'il connaît. Un qui ne lui posera pas de questions. Il appelle, et il attend désespérément que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout. Rien. Il raccroche en tombant sur la messagerie, puis il rappelle. Cette fois ça répond.

« - Allo ?

\- Viens.

\- Van ?

\- S'il te plait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Viens s'il te plait.

\- Je comprends rien là, il faut que tu m'expliques. » sa voix toute douce ne montre rien de l'inquiétude qui la prend. « Inspire un grand coup et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- J'peux pas. »

Un silence. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, mais il croit entendre du bruit.

« - C'est Axel.

\- D'accord. »

Encore du bruit.

« -Ecoute, je suis pas chez moi là, donc je vais mettre un moment à arriver. Mais je vais venir, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Donc tu m'attends et tu essayes de te calmer tant que je suis pas là.

\- D'accord. »

D'accord, d'accord pour tout si elle vient. Tant pis la fierté. Tant pis l'orgueil. Axel a tout emporté avec lui. Et Axel ne sera plus jamais là.

* * *

Aaarf, en vrai c'est le passage qui m'a le plus retrouvé à l'écriture, émotionnellement. Quoique le chapitre 23 aussi, il était pas mal. Bref. Je suis content de l'avoir posté, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !

A la semaine prochaine !


	11. J 41

Hey !

Il est minuit passé, je m'ennuie et j'ai la flemme d'écrire, alors chapitre. Le dernier de la partie 1 ! (du coup je panique parce que je commence tout juste à retravailler la 2, mais ça va le faire. Aller !)  
En vrai, c'est le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire pour l'instant, mais d'un point de vue plus technique. Le précédent était émotionnellement éprouvant, celui-là, je n'arrivais pas à en être satisfait. J'en ai effacé la moitié pour tout réécrire, changé l'orientation que ça prenait et intégrer une nouvelle nuance dans le rapport de Van et de Naminé, et … bref, je vous laisse voir !

Merci à **Yu **pour la correction, et à **Ima **et **Coeur de Lune** pour les reviews qui me donnent de grand sourire. (quatre personne différentes qui ont commenté. Wow. je pensais pas qu'y aurait autant de gens.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ils sont au salon, à profiter de la clim en plein milieu de l'été. Chez Axel. La canicule s'étend dehors, dans une atmosphère étouffante qui garde le petit peuple chez lui, volets fermés. Mais dedans, Van pourrait presque passer un plaid sur ses épaules tant l'air s'est rafraîchi. Il sait qu'il devrait baisser la climatisation, que la différence entre ici est dehors va lui faire chopper une saloperie quand il quittera l'appart, et c'est bien le moment de tomber malade alors qu'il n'a plus cours. Mais l'air frais qui le berce et le vivifie lui donne un agréable sentiment de luxe dont il n'a pas envie de se départir. Parce que c'est bien un luxe, après tout, d'avoir froid en été._

_« - Alors tu l'as quitté ?_

_\- Ouais._

_\- Et Riku ?_

_\- Idem._

_\- Tu t'es vraiment jamais fait larguer ?_

_\- Jamais. »_

_Van ne saurait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Il ne cesse pas toujours d'aimer en premier, pourtant. Mais il sent quand les choses se fêlent et s'effritent. Il prend les devants avant l'effondrement. Au moins, il ne se ramasse pas les décombres qui tombent sur la face._

_« - Et toi, avec Rox ?_

_\- C'était un peu des deux._

_\- Ça veut rien dire ça. Y en a bien un qu'a quitté l'autre. »_

_Pour le peu qu'il sait du blondin, qu'il a croisé une ou deux fois, de très loin sans lui parler, aux milieux de fêtes gorgées de monde, il les voit mal s'asseoir autour d'une table pour trouver un accord._

_« - C'est lui qui a commencé à se comporter bizarrement. Enfin, il a toujours eu des problèmes quand on était ensemble, mais là c'était plus possible. Il est parti, puis il est revenu deux semaines après. Au final c'est moi qui ai rompu._

_\- C'est chelou ton truc._

_\- Je te le fais pas dire. »_

_Et c'est vrai qu'il a l'air bizarre, Roxas, avec son regard vide et sa fatigue éternelle. Un sac à problème. Mais bon, il ne l'a jamais abordé._

_« - C'était compliqué au début, comme on avait plein de potes en commun._

_\- Et comment vous avez géré ça ?_

_\- Oh, ça s'est fait tout seul. Il a remonté les gens contre moi, alors j'ai arrêté de les voir._

_\- Sérieux ? » Van hausse un sourcil._

_« - Ouais. Pas tout le monde hein, mais … J'sais pas trop, c'est compliqué à expliquer. Il est malade c'est sûr, genre dépressif ou bipolaire, un truc du style. II est pas bien quoi, il a besoin de se faire soigner. Et t'as ceux qui le comprennent, et ceux que se sont mis en tête que c'était de ma faute._

_\- En quoi tu s'rais responsable ?_

_\- Va savoir. » Axel hausse les épaules. « Il se scarifiait avant qu'on sorte ensemble, je vois pas ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans. Mais si ça les amuse de le croire. »_

_La conversation prend une tournure que le noiraud n'apprécie pas vraiment. Cette manière apathique qu'il a de parler du gamin lui déplaît, mais en effet, Axel n'est pas responsable de sa situation. C'est laid, poisseux. Cette histoire lui laisse un arrière-goût désagréable._

_« -Enfin. »_

_Axel non plus ne doit pas mourir d'envie d'approfondir le sujet, puisqu'il se redresse soudain._

_« - T'es pas venu pour parler de ça et on a franchement mieux à faire que de parler de Rox. 19h ou 22h 15, pour la séance ?"_

xoxoxox

J 41

Le lendemain, Vanitas se sent comme mort. Ses yeux sont lourds des larmes qu'il n'a pas pu retenir, encore brûlants. Plein d'une fatigue pesante, il reste affalé dans son lit sans que le sommeil ne vienne à nouveau le cueillir. Impossible de se rendormir. La tête toute retournée, pleine de brume, il sait que sa quête de repos est vaine. Mais l'énergie qu'il lui faudrait pour sortir du lit et affronter la journée ne lui vient pas. Alors il demeure entre les draps, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur agréable venue tout droit de la cuisine n'attire son attention. Ça titille agréablement ses sens. Au moins, il sait qu'il ne flotte pas dans un rêve.

Il aurait peut-être préféré.

Naminé. C'est forcément elle. Déjà, parce que personne ne sait cuisiner aussi bien – sauf peut-être son propre père. Ensuite, parce que les souvenirs de la veille, flous et emmêlés, lui reviennent, morceau par morceau. L'appel.

Il est sûr de ne plus pouvoir se rendormir, maintenant.

Passé un moment à s'attarder dans sa chambre, se morfondant à souhait dans un mal-être qu'il retenait jusqu'alors, le corbeau se redresse finalement pour gagner la cuisine. Elle est neuve, encore, inconnue pour lui. Comme tout cet endroit où il vient à peine d'emménager. C'est nouveau. Impersonnel. Il a l'impression d'avoir dormi chez quelqu'un d'autre et de se réveiller brusquement, loin de son lit, loin de chez lui. Sauf que c'est ici chez lui, maintenant.

Maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, maintenant ?

« - Yo ! »

L'ayant entendu, la demoiselle en robe lâche sa casserole et se retourne. Elle reconnait Van au premier coup d'œil - qui d'autre pourrait se trouver ici, de toute façon ? – et lui offre un sourire bienveillant.

« - Bonjour.

\- Tu prépares quoi ?

\- Pas grand choses. Je voulais faire des œufs, mais j'ai pensé que ça risquait de t'écœurer de manger ça le matin.

\- T'as bien pensé. »

Elle rit. Tout doucement. Il ne lui manquerait que la main devant la bouche, comme elle faisait au lycée quand elle imitait le groupe de pouffe qu'elle fréquentait parfois.

« - Du coup j'ai juste fait des tartines. Ça, ce sera pour ce midi. »

Van se penche pour voir. Ça, ça ressemble à des pommes de terre. Mais dans du lait. Avec des épices.

« - C'est pour quoi faire ?

\- Un gratin dauphinois, si j'y arrive.

\- Et on trempe les patates dans le lait pour faire un gratin ?

\- Oui. Après avoir salé, poivré et ajouté les épices.

\- Ah. »

Il ne savait pas. Mais il faut dire aussi, la cuisine, ça n'est pas son talent secret. C'était toujours l'autre qui s'y collait. Et encore avant, il vivait de nouilles instantanées et de sauce algérienne.

Vanitas va calmement s'asseoir à table. Il regarde les tartines posées dans leur assiette, toutes faites, pleines de beurre et de confiture. De la confiture de coing. Il n'en a pas, elle a dû acheter ça ce matin dans une des supérettes du coin. Il faudra qu'il le lui rembourse.

Il attrape le petit déjeuné si gentiment préparé, zieute cette gélatine dorée qui recouvre le pain, puis porte la préparation jusqu'à sa bouche et y mord pour retrouver le goût qu'il apprécie tant, sucré et fruité. L'effluve glisse sur sa langue et son palais, c'est tout doux. Mais il lui manque un truc. Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il mâche un moment, tourne et retourne la pâte ramollie dans sa bouche, mais c'est presque un effort d'avaler le morceau qu'il a pris. Il en croque un autre, plus petit, couverte de la substance aimée, mais le problème reste le même. Il réalise, au même moment, qu'il n'a pas faim le moins du monde. Le teigneux sent bien que son ventre est vide, mais l'appétit n'y est pas. Il peine à macher, plus encore à déglutir. Y il a quelque chose qui bloque dans sa gorge. Pas assez de salive. Pas de place. L'envie de manger lui manque.

Non, en fait, c'est l'envie tout court qui s'est fait la malle. Naminé le remarque.

« - Te force pas si t'as pas faim. C'est pas grave. »

Van repose le repas. Quoi qu'un peu coupable de l'avoir fait travailler pour rien, le noiraud lui est reconnaissant de sa compréhension. Elle ne le force pas à manger pour reprendre des forces. Il ne peut pas, elle sait. Tant pis. Aujourd'hui c'est son jour, elle lui passe tous ses caprices.

« - Pour le gratin, tu pourras le garder dans un tupperware si tu veux le manger un autre jour.

\- D'acc. »

Elle attrape une passoire et en approche la casserole bouillante, avant d'y faire couler le lait et les précieuses lamelles de pomme de terre qui ont cuit dedans. L'odeur épicée est agréable, mais tout ce qui est agréable devient écœurant pour le corbeau. Il attend qu'elle ait fini avant d'inspirer à nouveau.

« - Merci.

\- C'est normal. »

Elle poursuit, sort la crème dont elle a besoin, dispose le tout dans un plat et l'enfourne avant de ranger les ustensiles dans l'évier. Coup de chance, il a un lave-vaisselle. Ils ne devront pas tout laver à la main.

« - Ça va comment, ce matin ?

\- Mal. »

Aujourd'hui, il ne ment pas. Il ne cache rien. C'est trop dur de prendre sur soi, il en a marre.

« - Je vois ça. »

_Bah pose pas la question_ qu'il devrait dire. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est trop dur aussi d'être méchant. Tout est trop dur.

« - Tu as bien dormi au moins ?

\- Ça va.

\- Tant mieux. »

Naminé se pose près de lui. Ses mains sont disposées sur ses jambes, sages. Elle a surement envie de le toucher pour le réconforter, mais elle sent que le geste pourrait le faire fuir. Que personne ne l'approche ce matin. Il a assez pleuré contre elle hier.

« - J'ai pris mes affaires pour travailler ici. Je peux rester pour la journée, si tu veux.

\- Et après ?

\- Après je vais devoir rentrer. Mais je peux appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre le relais.

\- Qui ?

\- Riku ou Demyx. Ils sont libres. »

Il hausse les épaules. Riku, c'est niet. Demyx, passe encore. C'est une pile survoltée, mais il restera calme en voyant la gueule de son pote. Il sait se tenir quand il le faut – heureusement, il ne faut pas souvent. Il connaît même la compassion et l'attention. Mais il connaît aussi Axel, et Vanitas n'est pas bien sûr de vouloir de quelqu'un qui connait Axel aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il se sentirait capable de lui parler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, si le besoin s'en fait sentir ? Il les revoit, les deux, en train de parler au salon. Leur bonne humeur. Presque de l'amitié, et il y a bien dû y en avoir un peu entre eux, à l'époque.

Non. Mieux vaut ne pas le ramener. Il passera la soirée seul. Ça ira.

« - Comment tu sais qu'ils sont dispos ? »

Naminé hésite un peu. Mais elle est franche et sincère. Elle n'aime pas mentir, surtout quand elle estime qu'il n'y en a pas besoin.

« - Je leur ai dit que t'étais pas bien. Sans donner les détails, ils tireront leurs propres conclusions. »

Il hoche la tête. C'est le mieux à faire, sûrement. Il n'est pas vraiment en mesure de cacher quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il vient de rompre, il a bien le droit d'aller mal. Même un mois, deux, trois, un an après. C'est bien arrivé à Sora, la première fois qu'il a rompu avec Kairi.

« - Ok.

\- Riku ne fera rien si tu lui demandes pas. Par contre, ne t'étonnes pas si tu reçois des messages de Demyx. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, il ne se vexera pas.

\- Il se vexe jamais.

\- Jamais plus de dix minutes, il parait. »

Vanitas sourit un peu, brièvement. C'est la petite victoire de Naminé. Ils restent comme ça un moment, content de leur silence. Et puis vient ce qui devait venir après la soirée d'hier.

« - Van ?

\- Ouais ? »

Il fait comme s'il ne savait pas déjà les mots qu'on allait lui dire. Mais il le connaît, cet air doux comme du coton. Elle l'approche patiemment pour ne pas l'effrayer, prête à reculer si elle voit que le chat s'enfuit. Elle a la subtilité qui manque chez la plupart des gens.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu veux pas. » elle esquisse un geste pour prendre une de ses mains, puis se ravise. « Mais je voudrais, si tu veux bien en parler, savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Axel. »

Un autre jour, il lui aurait dit non. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait changé de sujet sans prendre la peine de relever la question. Mais là, c'est différent. C'est elle. Il sait qu'il peut parler. Qu'il doit. Il a besoin que quelqu'un comprenne, et si quelqu'un peut comprendre, c'est elle. Naminé sait que les gens font mal. Et qu'ils le font tout aussi bien avec les poings qu'avec les mots. Elle a connu les déboires du lycée, les mauvaises rumeurs, les amis qui blessent mais qu'on retient quand même. Le sacro-saint graal de la popularité et de l'intégration. Ce n'est pas la même chose, bien sûr. Mais elle visualisera. Elle le croira.

Et pourtant, même avec cette certitude, il sent comme les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. Il la regarde, et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir lui dire. De pouvoir.

Avant, la question ne se serait même pas posée, il aurait tout déballé.

« - On s'est appelé hier.

\- Ça commence très mal, tu sais ? »

Elle sourit, lui aussi. Encore. Il n'a jamais autant en besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire sourire.

« - C'est depuis qu'on est allé chercher mes affaires. Il arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages. Ça arrivait déjà avant, mais pas autant.

\- Tu lui as répondu ?

\- Ouais. Un peu. »

Elle hoche la tête sans juger, alors il continue.

« - C'est lui qu'a appelé. J'ai … je sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression que si je répondais pas maintenant, il téléphonerait plus jamais. Que ce serait fini. »

Et c'était fini. Il peinait à y croire.

Il la regarde. Cherche ses yeux. Les abandonne aussitôt. Il faut parler, il en a besoin. Et pourtant, l'envie lui manque.

« - Il voulait que je revienne. Il était prêt à virer Saïx et tout, à changer. Il arrêtait pas de parler du début, de quand on a commencé à être ensemble, de comme c'était bien et que ça lui manquait. Qu'il voulait retrouver ça.

\- Ça ? »

Elle ne dit pas ça comme une question. Le ton y est, bien sûr, le regard aussi, le léger haussement d'épaule, l'air innocent. Mais il n'est pas dupe, et il voit le petit sourire qui invite à poursuivre. Il comprend. Il comprend qu'elle a compris. Qu'elle avait compris bien avant qu'il ne l'appelle hier. Elle savait ce qu'il terrait sous ses silences fuyants. Tout du moins, elle s'en faisait une idée imprécise. Elle lui a juste laissé le temps qu'il lui fallait.

« - Ça a complètement déconné, après. »

Déconné, c'est un des mots qu'_il _a utilisé au téléphone. Déconner. Ça sonne comme une bombe qui explose, un monde qui s'effondre. Mais ça ne suffit pas. C'est un mot, juste un mot, et il y a tant à mettre derrière. Tant à expliquer, tant à dessiner, toutes ces blessures qui se sont emmêlées dans sa tête. Tant de soirées, de fissures, de remarques insignifiantes qui s'additionnent, cachées sous les morceaux de bonheur parsemés de ci de là. Et comment raconter ça sans lui donner toutes les pièces du puzzle ?

C'est une montagne de détails. Et il ne sait pas la raconter.

Et quand il regarde Naminé, toute douce de patience, il ne trouve pas ce qu'il faut pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé.

Pire.

Il n'en a pas l'envie.

« - Je vois. »

Elle insiste à peine, du bout des yeux, le regard accueillant, mais elle comprend vite qu'il n'en dira pas plus. Elle renonce.

Et puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, ils n'en parlent plus.

Le noiraud jette un coup d'œil vers la tartine posée sur la table, mais l'appétit ne lui revient toujours pas. Tant pis. Il se fera un bouillon plus tard, ce sera plus simple à avaler.

« - Ça va aller ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? »

Oui. Même si ça n'est plus comme avant. Il ne veut pas rester seul, pour l'instant. Le vide de la solitude l'effraie - et pourtant, même avec les autres, il se sent seul.

« - S'il te plait. »

Il n'a jamais autant dû prononcer ces mots en deux jours que depuis celui de sa naissance. Trop de politesse. Il faudra qu'il se rattrape plus tard, quand ça ira mieux.

« - Bien. »

La blondine se lève pour aller surveiller son plat. Ils ne parlent plus vraiment, plus du tout même. Mais ça n'est pas de mots dont Vanitas a besoin. Il lui faut une présence. Quelqu'un tout près qui ne force pas, mais qui soit simplement là. Et il l'a trouvé, cette personne tout près.

Un peu plus réveillé, il retourne dans sa chambre. Les messages restants d'Axel, il les efface sans les lire, décidé. Même si ça lui coûte. Même si la curiosité est là, et que l'aperçu qu'il peut en voir l'appâte. Il bloque le numéro. Et le Facebook. Voilà. C'est fait. C'est bizarre, comme de flotter sur un nuage, de sentir le sol qui tangue en dessous, la réalité qui gonfle et qui vacille. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr que tout ce qui se passe autour de lui se produise vraiment. Mais au moins, c'est réglé.

Avant de reposer son téléphone, il remarque deux textos qu'Ienzo lui a envoyés.

* * *

Et voilà ! On va pouvoir attaquer la partie 2, qui est celle sur laquelle je me suis le plus éclaté à l'heure actuelle et … J'ai hâte. Vraiment.

(Et à votre avis, que contiennent les textos d'Ienzo ? Qu'est-ce que le bonhomme a à dire à Vani-chat ? Bon en vrai y a grave pas moyen que vous trouviez, mais la personne qui y arriverait éventuellement gagne ... je sais pas, je verrai.)

A la semaine prochaine !


	12. J 55

Hey !

Et c'est parti pour la partie 2, qui reprend tout doucement ! Si les parties se découpent surtout en fonction de Vanitas et de son avancement dans certains domaines, elles me servent aussi à mettre en avant les personnages que je veux développer plus. Je vous laisse découvrir celui qui va souvent revenir dans les chapitres à venir.

Merci à **Yu **pour la correction, et à **Milou **et **Ima **pour les reviews ! Passez un bon moment sur ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

_Ce type est fou. Complètement fou. Barge. Il a le cerveau gelé à l'azote liquide. S'il en a un. On l'a bercé trop près du mur, ou fini à la pisse, si ce n'est les deux. Il faut au moins ça pour qu'il se tienne là devant lui, en plus milieu du hall du bâtiment de sciences humaines, sous le regard des autres étudiants, un énorme bouquet de fleurs à la main. Pas des roses clichées non, plutôt des lys - et il fait bien, Van préfère de très loin les lys à l'allure royale. Comment l'autre l'a su ? Aucune idée. Est-ce qu'il doit trouver ça flippant ? Sûrement. Autant que ces phrases élégamment tournées qu'il prononce pour l'inviter à passer la soirée au cinéma avec lui ? Possible. Est-ce qu'il va refuser ? Certainement pas._

_« - Alors ?_

_\- T'as pensé au vase qui va avec ?_

_\- Si tu me fais l'honneur de m'accompagner dans mon humble demeure passé notre rendez-vous, Il se pourrait que tu en trouve un ? Ça, et autre chose._

_\- Autre chose ?_

_\- Autre chose._

_\- C'est quoi, autre chose ?_

_\- Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de satisfaire ta curiosité. »_

_Entre ça et la demande à genoux qu'il lui a fait la dernière fois, Van commence à se poser de sérieuses questions. Mais il doit l'avouer, les machineries de l'hurluberlu lui plaisent bien. On l'a déjà dragué, souvent même, mais jamais de la sorte. Et il doit sacrément lui plaire à l'autre pour qu'il se donne ainsi en spectacle. Est-ce qu'il peut espérer la demande en vieux français pour leur prochain rendez-vous ? En vers si possible._

_« - Va pour cette fois. »_

_Il penche la tête pour humer les lys orangés que l'autre lui a apportés. L'odeur légère lui plait, mais il ne pousse pas le bouchon jusqu'à récupérer le bouquet. Sans déconner, c'est lui qui l'a amené, c'est lui qui le trimbale pour la journée._

xoxoxox

J 55

Vanitas bouquine dans la salle d'attente. Ienzo lui avait dit une demi-heure et, s'il se fie à sa montre, ça fait trente-cinq minutes qu'il attend. Heureusement pour le gamin que l'histoire entre ses mains est intéressante, sans quoi il se serait déjà cassé. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas, il lui a promis de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, mais quand même. Trente minutes, c'est trente minutes. Pas trente-cinq. Non mais.

Enfin, il lui en doit une pour le déménagement. Au moins sa conscience sera tranquille, maintenant.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, enfin, Van ne se gêne pas pour exprimer son ennui profond par un puissant bâillement. Avec un peu de chance, ça fera culpabiliser le gosse. Mais l'autre ne semble même pas le remarquer. Il serre la main de l'homme derrière lui, le salue, puis il retourne auprès de son accompagnateur.

« - C'est bon ?

\- Oui.

\- T'as ton attestation du coup ?

\- Non. » le gris range sa carte vitale dans son sac. « Ça prend plus d'une séance pour l'avoir.

\- Sérieux ? Et tu vas y retourner combien de fois ?

\- Une seule avec lui, normalement. »

Ienzo se penche pour récupérer son sac pendant que le noiraud plonge son bouquin dans sa poche. Pratique, ce treillis qu'il a piqué à Demyx.

« - Y en a pas un qui la délivre plus rapidement ?

\- Si. Mais avec lui, j'avais un rendez-vous plus tôt et on me l'a conseillé plusieurs fois. »

Van se contente de hocher la tête en sortant hors du bâtiment, sans rien demander de plus. Si Ienzo avait envie de s'étaler davantage sur le sujet, il l'aurait fait. C'est un des trucs que le noiraud a compris en passant du temps avec lui. Tout comme il sait, désormais, que sa nature mutine découle des complexes que sa voix lui apporte.

Ils marchent dans la rue, loin de la bâtisse où exerce le psychiatre que le gamin est allé consulter.

« - Merci d'être venu.

\- Y a pas de quoi. 'fin tu diras quand même à Demyx de faire gaffe à ses dates la prochaine fois, je ferai pas ça tous les jours.

\- Je lui transmettrai le message. »

Apparemment, le cadet n'a pas saisi l'exagération dans son propos. Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il passe à côté d'une blague ou qu'il le prend au pied de la lettre, le teigneux a bien remarqué qu'il ratait parfois certaines subtilités au cours des conversations. Il trouverait ça soûlant avec d'autres, à la longue, mais chez lui, l'erreur apporte un certain charme. Un peu comme son regard désarmé quand il lui fait remarquer qu'il plaisante. Ne serait-ce que quand le garçon est venu lui demander de l'accompagner pour la journée, angoissé pour son premier rendez-vous psy, et que le teigneux lui a répondu qu'il avait prévu une soirée plongée à l'île Maurice.

_« Je ne savais pas que tu partais en vacances. Désolé, je vais demander à Larxene. »_

Il avait ri. D'ailleurs il sourit encore, juste à y penser.

C'est ainsi, une fois le malentendu dissipé, et après une longue séance d'explications sur le rôle de l'attestation psy dans l'obtention des hormones que le gamin voulait prendre, que Vanitas s'est retrouvé à endosser le rôle de soutien émotionnel légué par Demyx. Lequel avait réalisé trop tard qu'il était censé rendre visite à sa sœur pour son anniversaire.

« - Bon, j't'aime bien mais j'ai pas prévu de passer la journée en plein cagnard part plus de 30° dehors. Donc sois j'rentre, soit on se pose quelque part à l'ombre. Dans un coin où on peut bouffer, de préférence.

\- Y a un subway pas loin.

\- Mouais, c'est pas le truc le moins cher.

\- Je t'invite. »

Van hausse un sourcil. Il sait que la proposition est sérieuse parce qu'elle vient d'Ienzo, mais il a quand même du mal à y croire.

« - Tu m'as accompagné. » il ajoute. « Prend ça pour un remerciement.

\- Tu sais que j'vais pas prendre qu'un demi sandwich ?

\- Fais comme tu veux. »

Proposé si gentiment, Van ne va pas se gêner. Ils déambulent encore jusqu'à trouver le fameux subway, où ils passent leur commande. L'aîné a beau savoir que la diététique n'est pas le fort du lieu, il salive comme rarement face au choix de viandes et de sauces disponibles. Tranchant finalement pour un pain plat, il le remplit de tout ce qui semble bon, puis il va s'asseoir près de son ami, lequel s'est servi juste avant. Clément, il ne prend qu'une boisson est pas de dessert. Boisson qu'il remplit à ras bord, jetant tous les glaçons qui coulent avec le coca.

« - T'as pris quoi ? » il demande en mordant dans son repas, savourant la sauce qui déborde jusque sur ses doigts.

« - Du bœuf, du fromage, des oignons et du maïs.

\- Sauce ?

\- Curry.

\- L'oignon doux est mieux.

\- Jamais essayé.

\- Tu sais pas c'que tu rates. »

Passé deux grosses bouchées qui ravissent les papilles de Van, ce dernier tend son sandwich vers l'autre garçon, l'air de lui en proposer un morceau. Ienzo plisse les yeux. Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre.

« - T'es sûr ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Il hausse les épaules, avant de croquer un petit morceau du bout des dents. Il lui reste de sauce au coin des lèvres, qu'il efface d'un coup de langue. Malgré le caractère peu pratique du repas, l'assidu lecteur réussit à manger moins salement que son invité.

« - Pas mal.

\- Juste pas mal ?

\- Je préfère la sauce curry.

\- T'as aucun goût. »

Ils terminent leur repas, mais prennent tout leur temps pour ce qui est de leur boisson. Aucun des deux n'a envie de retourner dehors, là où la chaleur monte petit à petit. Le métro va être bondé, une horreur. Autant profiter de la confortable banquette du fond d'un fast food qui dispose d'une clim acceptable.

« - Et donc ton truc là, l'attestation, tu fais quoi une fois que tu l'as ? » Van demande, tant pour meubler la conversation que par réelle curiosité.

« - Je vois un endocrinologue, et je demande l'ALD.

\- La LD ?

\- Avec un L apostrophe. » Ienzo sirote. « L'affection longue durée. Ça prend une partie des frais de la transition en charge.

\- Ah, d'acc. Ça t'aide à payer les hormones ?

\- Ça m'évitera surtout d'avancer l'argent pour les avoir. Et ça aide aussi pour les opérations.

\- Parce que tu comptes en faire ? »

Van réalise, trop tard, l'indiscrétion de sa question. Pourtant Dem l'a bien briefé sur les limites à ne pas dépasser, niveau interrogation. Un instant, il pense à s'excuser ou à changer de sujet, mais l'autre ne semble pas plus perturbé que ça. Au contraire, il cherche ses mots.

« - Certaines. Pas toutes.

\- Là aussi, faudra t'accompagner pour le trajet ?

\- Me rendre visite à l'hôpital, plutôt.

\- Ouais, on verra en temps voulu. »

Il sourit distraitement.

« - Tu lisais quoi tout à l'heure ? »

Evidemment, la question livre. On y échappe rarement, avec Ienzo. Vanitas plonge sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer l'ouvrage petit format qu'il y a rangé avant de le lui tendre.

« - _La bête et la belle_, de … » il se penche pour vérifier l'auteur. « Thierry Jonquet. C'est ma mère qui me l'a prêté y a genre des années.

\- T'as pris ton temps.

\- Bah, j'ai une pile longue comme le bras de trucs que je dois lire. Y en a qui attendent depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. »

Il ne lit pas si souvent que ça, à vrai dire. En tout cas, il dévore les livres bien moins vite qu'il ne les achète. Un problème que l'autre est loin d'affronter, vu qu'il termine le moindre ouvrage qu'on lui prête en un temps record. Sa vitesse de lecture, et le temps qu'il peut y accorder, n'ont de cesse d'étonner le noiraud. Il a une culture impressionnante pour son jeune âge, même s'il ne la met jamais vraiment en avant. Le loup s'en est rendu compte en lui parlant. Son ami est aussi discret qu'épatant.

« - J'en ai lu un de lui, Mais je préfère Marcus Malte en matière polar français.

\- Jamais entendu parler. Il a fait quoi ?

\- _Carnage constellation_, _Garden of love_ et d'autres titres connus. Je pourrai t'en passer, si tu veux.

\- J'veux bien, mais t'attends pas à les revoir avant un moment.

\- Tant que tu les rends un jour. »

Rien n'est moins sûr, mais s'il lui propose, autant accepter. Ça lui fera plus de choix, la prochaine fois qu'il voudra plonger sa main dans la pile pour un tirer un bouquin.

« - On peut passer chez moi, si ça t'intéresse. »

Soudain, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres du corbeau.

« - Wow wow, je trouve que ça va un peu vite entre nous là. J'espère au moins que ton lit est confortable.

\- Mon lit ?

\- T'es mignon Ienzo, mais j'fais pas ça sur le canapé moi. »

Ienzo hausse un sourcil avant de comprendre la maladresse de ses mots. Vanitas sait bien qu'il parlait des livres, mais l'occasion était trop belle. Gêner le gamin, voilà une nouvelle occupation qui le branche bien. Il l'entend souffler en enfouissant sa main derrière son visage, faussement dépité. Mais ses joues parlent pour sa gêne. Le résultat est appréciable. A réitérer.

* * *

Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi les fameux texto de Ienzo. Bon, y avait pas vraiment de suspense en vrai, mais voilà ? J'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews parce que nano, mais je m'y attellerai après avoir dormi !

A la semaine prochaine !


	13. J 67

Hey !

Je poste le chapitre du jour en vitesse ! Comme d'hab, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que cesse deuxième partie vous interesse autant que la première.

Merci à **Ima** et **Noel Even** pour leurs reviews, et à **Milou** pour sa review et la correction du chapitre ! (Tu es géniale. Vraiment.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le téléphone atterrit violemment sur le lit, poussé par la main du noiraud. Une injuste colère lui dévore l'estomac._

_Les connards._

_« - Ça, c'est pas bon signe. » Axel constate en le voyant qui se laisse tomber sur le canapé, poings serrés, l'air furieusement irrité._

_« - Font chier._

_\- Ils veulent pas t'aider ?_

_\- Non ! »_

_Vanitas jure entre les dents, d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable. Même le regard surpris du rouquin, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce haussement de ton, ne suffit pas à le calmer._

_Merde ! Pour une fois dans leur vie, ils ne pouvaient pas ravaler leur avis à la con pour lui filer un coup de main ? Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'eux, sérieux !_

_« - Laisse, on va trouver une solution. On peut toujours louer un camion ou appeler un transporteur._

_\- Ça va couter une blinde._

_\- On rentrera quand même dans nos frais. Au pire, on demandera un coup de main pour payer, quitte à rembourser après._

_\- Nickel, comme ça en plus on sera redevables et endettés. »_

_Axel soupire._

_« - Ecoute, je vais demander à mon frère si on peut pas faire plusieurs allers retours. Si on divise sur plusieurs jours, on devrait pouvoir se démerder entre nous. »_

_Vanitas ne répond pas. Il sait bien que son mec cherche juste à trouver une solution pour maintenir ce foutu déménagement. Une qui lui conviendra, en plus, quitte à multiplier les trajets pour ménager son égo mal placé. Mais tout ce que les mots du rouquin peuvent apporter au corbeau, c'est une grande rasée d'huile sur le feu de sa colère. Ce ne sont pas les solutions qui posent problème. C'est le problème lui-même._

_Mais à quoi il s'attendait, après tout ?_

_Il le savait bien en appelant, que ses parents avaient toujours eu un problème avec son orientation. Oh, ils ne l'avaient pas foutu à la porte, non. Mais le Écoute, tout ce qui compte, c'est que toi tu sois heureux forcé de son père ne l'avait jamais convaincu. De l'hypocrisie. Il sentait ses regards chaque fois un peu plus déçus que le géniteur posait sur lui quand il ramenait un garçon à la maison. Il se souvenait des mots glissés comme ça, des remarques qui lui échappaient tantôt._

_Mais comment tu vas faire pour avoir des enfants, plus tard ? – Regarde la fille de Tifa, c'est devenue une jolie femme, hein ? – Et pour te marier ? – Mais au lit, enfin … c'est pas la même chose, non ?_

_Et Axel. Ils n'ont jamais aimé Axel. Peut-être parce Vanitas retourne bien moins souvent les voir, depuis presque un an qu'il sort avec l'allumé. On leur vole leur petit poussin. On le corrompt. Bien sûr, Axel, c'est la bête noire._

_Mais enfin Van, ça fait à peine un an que tu le connais ! Vous n'allez pas déjà emménager ensemble ! Tu n'as même pas fini ta licence ! Comment tu comptes trouver du travail sans diplôme ? – Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? – C'est pas prudent ça. Tu devrais attendre d'avoir terminé tes études avant de t'engager aussi sérieusement …_

_S'engager à quoi ? Poser trois cartons dans un appart à quelques heures en train de sa ville natale ? Ils ne sont pas non plus en train de se marier ! Au pire, si ça ne lui convient pas, il n'aura qu'à déménager. Et puis, pour ce qui est de vivre avec Axel, il passe la grande majorité de son temps chez lui. Autant dire que c'est déjà le cas, implicitement. La seule différence, c'est le loyer supplémentaire qu'ils vont s'épargner._

_Mais non. Ils ne peuvent même pas l'aider à transporter ses affaires._

_« - Van … »_

_Face à la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon, Axel s'approche doucement pour poser sa main sur son épaule, puis la faire glisser. Van se laisse enlacer._

_« - Faut forcément qu'ils m'emmerdent, même pour ça._

_\- Ils pensent pas à mal._

_\- J'm'en fous de c'qu'y pensent ! C'est ma vie, c'est moi qui décide ! J'ai plus quatre ans putain, j'emménage avec qui je veux ! »_

_Il est capable de prendre ses propres décisions seul, merde ! Mais non, pas avec eux. Il faut toujours qu'ils mettent leur grain de sel dans ses histoires, forts de leur tout puissant avis._

_« - Ecoute, on va trouver une solution, Ok ? Avec ou sans eux. »_

_Van bougonne encore, fulminant. Blessé. Agrippé par ce désagréable sentiment d'injustice qui le frappe chaque fois qu'il essaye de façonner sa vie comme il l'entend. Toujours, il faut faire face à ses parents._

_« - Tant pis si ça leur déplait._

_\- Ils font chier._

_\- Ils finiront par te laisser tranquille, quand ils verront que tout se passe bien. »_

_Le corbeau espère. Ils faudra bien qu'ils acceptent, un jour ou l'autre, qu'ils n'ont plus d'autorité sur lui. Qu'il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Et devenir un gentil petit hétéro diplômé, bien rangé, ne fait pas partie de ses projets._

xoxoxox

J - 67

Aujourd'hui, c'est mercredi asso. Encore une fois, le noiraud s'est laissé trainer dans les couloirs de la fac où il ne va plus depuis longtemps pour participer à ce rassemblement qui ne lui déplait pas tant qu'il l'aurait d'abord cru. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il accepte d'y aller, presque toutes les semaines. Au moins, c'est l'occasion de voir du monde avant de repartir bosser à 14h.

« - Y a un problème avec Larx ? »

C'est Dem qui demande dès qu'il franchissent la porte, en lâchant la main que Van lui a laissé tenir dans les couloirs. Leurs yeux se posent sur Yuyu.

« - Elle s'est faite larguer.

\- Oh merde ! »

La jeune femme est assise au fond de la pièce, sur un pouf qu'elle a décalé, ses fesses enfoncées dans l'amas de polystyrène empaqueté. Quoi qu'elle n'est pas l'air plus bouleversée qu'à l'accoutumé, quelques pas dans la pièce suffisent à Van pour sentir l'aura qui pèse autour de la nouvelle célibataire. Une puissante mauvaise humeur qui se devine dès qu'on l'approche un peu. Près d'elle, Olette s'est posée, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Un rayon de soleil plongé vers un puit sans fond.

« - On peut faire quelque chose ?

\- Déjà, évitez les blagues de merde pour lui remonter le moral. » la cadette désigne Zack un peu plus loin. « Y en a un qui s'est violemment fait envoyer chier.

\- Et y a quoi qui marche, alors ?

\- Bah pour l'instant, à part Olette et le kebab qu'on lui a payé, pas grand-chose. »

Autant dire que Vanitas ne compte pas se précipiter à son secours pour lui remonter le moral. Il connaît les limites de ses capacités, et faire sourire les grands éplorés n'en fait pas partie. Même si éploré, ça n'est pas vraiment le mot pour décrire la guêpe aujourd'hui.

Il regarde autour de lui pour faire l'inventaire des personnes présentes. La plupart des têtes sont familières, même s'il n'a jamais vraiment parlé avec Cloud – le petit ami de Zack – que Marluxia lui inspire toujours une drôle de méfiance mitigée, et qu'il n'a que vaguement aperçu le type qui discute avec Luxord, un jeune homme à la tignasse brune pleine de reflets bleus – sûrement une couleur qu'il a faite. Il ne se souvient même plus de son nom. Mais il s'en fout un peu.

Le temps qu'il cogite, Dem s'est avancé vers Larx pour tenter une approche pacifiste. Van s'attend à le voir essuyer un violent refus, mais le musicien se montre bien plus habile qu'il n'y paraît pour aborder la demoiselle. Il réussit même à s'asseoir près d'elle. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, un verre d'ice-tea et deux spéculos, le noiraud les rejoint finalement. Ienzo n'est pas là, et il n'a pas envie de taper la discute avec les autres groupes présents.

« - Vous comptez tous venir me les briser ? » la blonde râle alors qu'il se pose en face de Dem, sur le tapis.

« - Fallait rester chez toi pour pleurer, si tu voulais pas voir nos tête. »

La langue de Vanitas siffle plus vite que son cerveau ne tourne. Heureusement pour lui, Larxene ne semble pas s'offusquer de son comportement. Près d'elle, le petit punk papouille son bras tout en piquant dans ses frites.

« - Bah on est plutôt bien traitée ici, à c'que je vois.

\- J'me suis fait larguer connard, des fois qu'tu s'rais pas au courant.

\- J'crois que j'avais compris.

\- D'ailleurs toi aussi faut qu'tu t'bouges, si tu veux pouvoir poser ton cul à moins d'un mètre de moi. J'accepte pas les larves.

\- Même pas en rêve, j'suis pas ton larbin.

\- Pas l'choix, c'est moi qui gère ici.

\- Avec Marlu. et Zack.

\- Y seront d'mon côté. Soumets-toi ou dégage.

\- Va t'enfiler une boite de somnifère, tu parleras moins. »

L'étudiante enlève une de ses chaussures en s'aidant de l'autre pied avant d'appuyer ses orteils contre son torse sans aucune gêne. Quoique ses chaussettes hello kitty ne soient pas si moches qu'on pourrait le penser, Van n'apprécie pas particulièrement l'odeur qu'il perçoit.

« - Masse.

\- Va niquer ta mère.

\- Laquelle ? »

Ah. Olette rit doucement. Dem sourit, Van fronce les sourcils. Cette réponse, il ne l'attendait pas.

« - Pardon ?

\- Bah tu parles de ma mère, j'te demande laquelle je dois aller niquer ?

\- T'as deux mères ?

\- Ouais.

\- Genre famille homoparentale ?

\- Non. Y a celle qui m'a adoptée et celle qui m'a abandonnée. »

D'accord. Vanitas a la désagréable impression d'avoir abordé un point sensible qu'il ne valait mieux pas toucher, quoique la référente ne semble pas particulièrement blessée. Elle lâche ça comme un sucre dans son café, avant d'appuyer son pied contre la joue du noiraud qui claque férocement des dents. Paradoxalement, un semblant de bonne humeur lui revient.

« - Couché Médor.

\- Recommence et j't'arrache un orteil. »

Il leur reste bien quelques piques à échanger, mais la blonde se redresse soudain à l'approche d'un nouveau venant. Van se retourne, retrouvant le visage à demi dissimulé de son nouveau conseiller en littérature.

« - Yo ! » Dem crie en agitant sa main.

Taciturne, le garçon s'approche sans un mot et s'installe près d'eux, bien vite rejoint par Yuffie qui rapporte une salade. C'est à ce moment que le noiraud réalise qu'il n'a pas prévu de repas. Demyx non plus, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il s'exclame aussitôt.

« - Quelqu'un pour me suivre au Mcdo ?

\- J'ai déjà ma gamelle. » Ienzo répond simplement en sortant un tupperware rempli de purée.

« - T'iras soutenir l'hégémonie capitaliste tout seul. » Yuyu lâche en passant une fourchette à Olette pour partager sa salade.

« - Non mais j'y vais pas souvent.

\- Chaque repas que tu prends là-bas, c'est une balle tirée dans la jambe des petits commerces impitoyablement écrasés par les géants mondiaux capitalistes. Et en plus c'est mauvais pour ta santé.

\- D'acc d'acc, j'ai compris !

\- Et tu sais quelle quantité de bouffe Mcdo gaspille chaque année avec son rythme de production-

\- C'est bon ! J'vais aller au truc écolo devant la fac chercher à bouffer !

\- Bien. »

Satisfaite, la lycéenne enfourne une délicieuse feuille de salade dans sa bouche. Le rockeur se lève après avoir récupéré son porte-monnaie, et disparaît dans le couloir, non sans piquer le dernier Tuc posé sur la table. Vanitas pense, trop tard, qu'il aurait pu lui demander de lui prendre à manger en passant. Tant pis. Il piquera dans la réserve de steak inutilisés au boulot. Ce sera toujours ça en moins de gaspillé.

« - Eh ! » la noiraude se tourne vers Ienzo, soudain. « T'as eu ton deuxième rendez-vous chez le psy, du coup ?

\- C'est fait.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai eu mon attestation.

\- Trop cool ! Montre ! »

Un sourire en coin, le garçon sort la feuille de son sac avant de la tendre à sa camarade, laquelle fixe l'objet précieux comme un inestimable trésor.

« - Il te l'a vite filée.

\- Il est réputé pour.

\- T'as ton rendez-vous chez l'endoc, du coup ? »

Ienzo secoue la tête.

« - J'en ai appelé un, mais il prend plus de nouveau patient.

\- Ah merde. T'as pas d'autres adresses ?

\- Si, mais j'ai pas encore eu de retour dessus. Je passerai à la perm Transmission samedi prochain pour demander des conseils.

\- Cool ! Ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu là-bas. »

Le corbeau, qui commence à se perdre entre toutes ces histoires de permanence, sort son téléphone de sa poche pour occuper son cerveau. Aucun nouveau message, seulement des notifications qu'il ne consulte même pas. Les suggestions que Netflix lui propose ne l'intéressent pas le moins du monde. L'anniversaire des amis FB qu'il n'a pas vus depuis qu'il a quitté le lycée, encore moins.

Il essaye d'ignorer la frustration qu'il ressent en ne voyant plus la photo d'Axel tout en haut dans son minuscule carré, lui indiquant la réception d'un nouveau message. Dur de se défaire d'une habitude si profondément ancrée. Il a la désagréable impression d'un manque gênant, un détail qui le pousse à consulter régulièrement son cellulaire.

« - Et toi, ça te tente pas les perms du samedi ? »

Vanitas ne comprend pas tout de suite que c'est à lui qu'Olette adresse ces mots. Le silence qui s'en suit lui fait redresser la tête. Il percute.

« - Je bosse jusqu'à 17h, donc bof.

\- Ça dure jusqu'à 18h, si jamais. Puis on va souvent boire un coup ensemble après.

\- Mouais. J'verrai.

\- Par contre, c'est vachement plus G qu'ici. » Yuyu souligne en terminant sa salade, laissant les tomates à sa petite amie.

\- Plus G ? »

Vanitas aussi un sourcil, tout en se servant un verre de Coca.

« - Ben t'as quasi que des mecs cisgays, quelques lesbiennes mais y a beaucoup moins de meufs en général, des gens bi grave en minorité, et niveau trans on est que deux ou trois à y aller à peu près régulièrement, et un peu plus à l'occasion.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les G sont pas toujours super safe avec le reste de la communauté. Puis tu te sens un peu seul, quand t'es pas dans la masse cisgay. »

Etonné, Van se tourne vers Ienzo en quête d'un second avis.

« - J'ai arrêté d'y aller. Y a qu'aux perms de la fac que je passe, c'est un peu plus mixte. »

Le teigneux n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de chose. Il s'est seulement pointé pour suivre Demyx, et la proportion de mecs gays au sein de l'association ne l'a jamais choqué. Peut-être parce que c'est justement la catégorie qui le concerne. Mais maintenant qu'il fait gaffe, même ici, Larxene et Olette sont les seules filles présentes aujourd'hui. Il y a bien Fang qui est passée en quatrième vitesse pour dire bonjour avant d'enchaîner sur son cours suivant, et Iris qu'il a vue en arrivant et qu'il n'aperçoit plus – ah si, derrière Zack, ça fait trois filles – mais le ratio reste désespérément bas. En comparaison, ils sont sept gars, dont un seul trans. Plus la surexcitée de service qui couvre à iel seule toute une catégorie.

« - Re ! »

La réapparition de Dem, armé d'un délicieux sandwich figue chèvre acheté sur le stand bio de la fac, met fin à la discussion. Ils repartent sur de plus joyeux sujets – comme les partiels de fin de semestre qui ont commencé – et les révisions qu'ils n'ont toujours pas attaquées.

« - Et toi le bac, ça te stresse pas ?

\- J'ai déjà gagné des points d'avance l'an dernier, et les cours du CNED sont pas hyper hards non plus. Ça devrait le faire. »

Quand il quitte enfin la salle pour partir au boulot, Van a l'étrange et agréable sensation d'avoir passé un bon moment. Quelques heures détendues, simples et revigorantes avant de partir enfourner des steaks dans des sandwichs hors de prix pour leur maigre qualité.

Et puis, le choc.

Jamais il n'aurait pu profiter d'un instant comme celui-là quand il était avec Axel. Il serait rentré la boule au ventre, à chercher ses mots pour justifier sa sortie. Enervé à l'idée de devoir s'expliquer. Il lui aurait fallu écouter toutes ces petites piques que le rouquin trouvait à glisser au sujet de ses camarades.

De toute façon, des camarades, à Clermont, il n'en avait même pas.

* * *

Et voilà ! Sur ce, je vous laisse jusqu'à lundi prochain, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et pleins de bonnes choses.

Bye !


	14. J 71

Hey !

Un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais, relu et corrigé par **Yu **! En vrai je l'avais un peu oublié avant de le retravailler, et je suis content de retomber dessus ! Même si ça n'est pas le plus passionnant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à gérer les relations entre Van et ses anciens amis (ce qui est un des points sur lesquels j'ai le plus de mal avec cette histoire) et je suis satisfait.

Merci à **Milou **et **Ima **pour leur review sous le chapitre précédent ! (J'ai toujours pas répondu. En vrai, avec le calendrier de décembre, je risque d'avoir au taquet de retard dans mes réponses. Mais j'aime toujours beaucoup vos commentaires, vraiment.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_La chaleur va l'achever. L'ancienne clim d'Ax lui manque comme jamais. Assis face au ventilateur, alors que son petit ami travaille sur son ordinateur, Vanitas trempe ses doigts dans le verre à proximité avant d'étaler l'eau sur son visage et ses bras, savourant la brusque fraîcheur du vent sur les surfaces mouillées, ignorant la crève qu'un tel comportement menace de lui apporter. Une fois ses mains à peu près sèches, il attrape à nouveau le livre qu'il était en train de grignoter. Lui qui n'apprécie habituellement pas la littérature jeunesse, il se surprend à éprouver de l'intérêt pour cet ouvrage._

_« - Saïx a refait sa couleur. » Axel l'informe avant de lui tendre son téléphone pour lui laisser voir la photo._

_« - Ah. »_

_Van jette un bref coup d'œil au résultat, vaguement intéressé. Il n'est pas particulièrement passionné par les aventures capillaires de cet espèce d'ours sauvage. Pourquoi est-ce que l'allumé vient lui parler de ça, sérieux ?_

_« - Quoi ? T'aimes pas ?_

_\- Si. C'est juste que ça change pas vraiment de d'habitude._

_\- C'est quand même cool. Ça lui va mieux que sa couleur naturelle._

_\- Si tu le dis._

_\- Puis c'est original. Pas comme le blond ou le brun. »_

_Piqué, le noiraud redresse la tête en haussant un sourcil, non sans afficher le sourire sarcastique qui sied si bien à son visage._

_« - Quoi, t'aimes pas les bruns ? »_

_Axel hausse les épaules. L'épine s'enfonce plus profondément._

_« - J'vais mal le prendre, là. » il dit en déconnant._

_« - Je dis juste que c'est pas ce que j'aime vraiment, de base. Et qu'y a plus original. »_

_Vanitas déglutit. Il ne sait pas comment interpréter ces mots. Axel a ses goûts, c'est une chose, et ça n'impacte en rien l'affection qu'il lui porte continuellement depuis leur rencontre. Pourtant, passé cette brève conversation, l'ex étudiant a bien du mal à se concentrer sur son livre. Chaque fois, son esprit répète les mots prononcés par le rouquin._

_C'est pas vraiment ce que j'aime de base, qu'est-ce qu'il doit comprendre quand il entend ça ? Qu'il ne lui plait pas vraiment ? Qu'il le préfèrerait autrement ? Qu'il a moins d'intérêt que le reste de la population non brune, à ses yeux ? Qu'il se prend la tête pour rien, et qu'Axel se fout bien de sa couleur de cheveux ?_

_L'eau sur son visage ayant déjà séché, la teigne plonge à nouveau ses doigts dans le verre, la boule au ventre._

xoxoxox

J 71

Aqua entre au salon, un plateau de tartines sur les bras. Elle leur a préparé une recette découverte en Italie cet été, qu'elle avait promis de faire goûter à Naminé. Enfin, de ce que Van a compris. Ils la regardent tous poser la bouffe sur la table basse du salon avec appétit, lorgnant les tomates disposées sur les tranches de pain huilées dont s'échappe une odeur de sud.

« - Ça a bon. » l'illustratrice commente en observant le plat, reposant son carnet sur le canapé.

« - Goûte, tu me diras ce que t'en penses. »

Aqua s'installe près de Van, face à la jeune demoiselle et à son compagnon venu se joindre à leur petite fête. Un comité restreint réunis en urgence pour célébrer le dernier contrat que Nami a décroché, un des plus importants qu'on lui ait proposé.

Au fond, ils savent bien que c'est avant tout un prétexte pour se retrouver, mais c'est toujours plus simple de ramener du monde avec une excuse de ce genre.

Chacun goûte aux petits toasts dont ils ont déjà oublié le nom. Malgré son inimitié pour la femme qui partage le quotidien de sa meilleure amie, Vanitas doit bien reconnaître que ces petites saloperies sont foutrement bonnes. Il se resserre sitôt sa bière ouverte. Tant que c'est gratuit, il ne va pas se priver.

« - Alors votre projet de web-comics, ça bouge ? » Aqua demande en piochant elle-même dans sa préparation, satisfaite.

« - Oui. On a pas mal de planches d'avance pour le story-board et on sait à peu près où va le scenar, donc on a enfin commencé à faire des planches au propre. » Riku explique.

« - Cool ! Et vous allez poster ça où ?

\- Déjà sur Insta, comme on y est tous les deux, mais le format est pas toujours trop pratique donc on va aussi sûrement poster sur Deviant Art. Après on cherche des plateformes vraiment dédiées à ça, qui demandent pas le monopole de la publication des BDs.

\- Et vous comptez faire une version papier si ça marche bien ?

\- Ça on verra après. C'est pas vraiment au programme, pour l'instant. »

La jeune femme hoche la tête. Naminé ressort son ordinateur et sa tablette pour leur montrer quelques exemples de planches entamées, les idées de couverture et un bref aperçu du scénario qu'ils rédigent en avance pour anticiper le nombre total de page qu'il leur faudra pour chaque chapitre.

« - Faudra nous passer les liens quand vous publierez ça. » Van lâche, tout en se rappelant qu'il doit toujours se créer un compte Insta pour suivre les dessins de la blondine.

« - On vous préviendra. »

Riku aussi se prend une bière. Il trinque avec Van pour la forme, forçant le brun avachi à se redresser pour atteindre la bouteille de son ex.

« - Et toi ton job, ça se passe bien ?

\- Plier des wrap en moins de dix secondes, le rêve de ma vie.

\- C'est pas trop crevant ?

\- Si, mais on s'habitude. T'as juste envie de tarter les chieurs qu'ont toujours quelque chose à redire sur ton travail. »

Et de foutre la tête de son supérieur dans le bac d'huile bouillante, aussi. Chaque fois que ce type vient leur gueuler d'accélérer la cadence parce que _sa Rolex ne va pas se payer toute seule_, il fantasme sur la délicieuse image de son visage brûlé au troisième degré, défiguré à vie, certainement aveugle et rongé par la douleur. Ça l'aide à dormir le soir.

« - Et tu comptes rester là-bas ?

\- Déjà j'vais voir s'ils prolongent mon CDD. Sinon je chercherai autre chose. »

Riku hoche la tête avant d'avaler une gorgée de son délicieux alcool. L'autre l'imite, tant qu'à faire, et savoure la boisson qui coule dans sa gorge. Pas qu'il soit fan du goût de la bière, mais la fraîcheur du liquide lui fait du bien, et l'effet qui le gagne progressivement le détend.

Sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il le sort immédiatement pour voir qui a décidé de quémander sa précieuse attention un dimanche midi. Une icône Messenger apparaît.

**12h 46 :**

**En fait pour les perms Transmission c'est non mixte, même si c'est relié à l'asso.**

Ah, c'est Ienzo qui répond à leur longue conversation irrégulière et entrecoupée de temps de sommeil nocturne.

_12h 48 :_

_Ah d'acc. C'est pour ça que Cloud rallait ?_

**12h 51 :**

**Oui. Il aime pas trop le principe – comme une bonne partie des gens qui ne font pas parti des minorités concernés concernées par ce genre d'événements. Il trouve ça sectaire et contreproductif.**

***concernées**

_« C'est fait pour qu'on puisse avoir un lieu safe quatre heures par mois, pas pour éduquer des cis qui nous prennent déjà pour des dicos le reste du temps. Déso, mais tu viendras pleurer le jour où on t'aura demandé pour la quinzième fois si tu vas faire la sacro-sainte opération. »_ Yuffi avait gueulé en pointant le blondin de sa fourchette accusatrice, pendant la dernière permanence.

_12h 56 :_

_C'était pour ça le discours de Yuyu ?_

**13h 00 :**

**Oui. C'est presque la seule NB de l'asso qui vient sur les perms mixtes donc ça la soul d'entendre ça. **

**C'est à cause de ce genre de trucs que je viens plus les samedis**

_13h 02 :_

_Tu t'es fait emmerder ?_

« - Vous en voulez d'autre ? » Aqua demande une fois le plateau terminé. « C'est rapide à faire.

« -Ça va aller. Y a un dessert qui arrive. » Riku répond en se levant.

Puisque c'est apparemment lui qui s'occupe dudit dessert, il disparaît dans la cuisine. Van repose son téléphone sur le tapis où ses fesses sont disposées, histoire de ne pas s'isoler complètement du comité. Au même moment, c'est celui d'aqua qui vibre – bien plus fort. Elle l'attrape, regarde l'écran, soupire et se lève.

« - Je vous laisse deux minutes, je reviens vite. »

Naminé fronce les sourcils.

« - Terra ?

\- Ouais. »

Oh. A voir la tête de la colocataire, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. La curiosité du noiraud est piquée. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, quand il habitait ici, tout allait très bien dans le petit couple. Il a dû rater deux trois épisodes.

Désormais seuls dans la pièce, les deux vieux amis se regardent sans trop savoir quoi dire. Naminé mordille sa lèvre. Elle triture le tissu du canapé sous ses doigts. Vanitas soupire. Il connaît trop bien ces yeux quémandeurs que la princesse lui fait.

« - Tu peux la sortir hein, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Merci. »

Souriant, Naminé récupère sa tablette pour dessiner distraitement, sans oublier pour autant la présence de son ami. Ça lui rappelle le temps qu'ils partageaient, adolescents, à rester l'un près de l'autre sans rien dire. Il aimait ces silences complices, naturels, ces échanges qui ne demandaient aucune parole superflue.

Ça remonte tellement, maintenant.

Et dire qu'il pense déjà ça à vingt-quatre ans. Il n'a pas l'âge de se sentir vieux.

« - Des nouvelles d'Axel ?

\- Non. »

Ils pensent _tant mieux_ sans le dire. Mais l'invité perçoit comme un frémissement sur le visage paisible de la scribouilleuse. Une hésitation. Un secret qu'elle ne lui dit finalement pas, puisqu'elle ravale son doute en s'attrapant elle aussi une bière.

Vanitas retourne sur son propre écran.

**13h 18 :**

**Pas directement mais c'est lourd à la longue. Les gens qui te parlent direct au féminin sans penser que c'est peut-être pas les pronoms que t'utilises, qui te posent des questions mal placées ou prennent jamais tes spécificités en compte, en même si c'est pas méchant ou quoi, quand c'est tout le temps c'est plus possible.**

**Au moins sur la fac, les gens font plus attention. Et en perm Transmission on est sûrs d'être tranquilles.**

S'il y a une petite voix dans la tête du teigneux qui peste, vexée de devoir reconnaître son appartenance à la catégorie maladroit, il comprend bien l'irritation grandissante et oppressante qui nourrit le quotidien du lettreux. Il se souvient, lui, de toutes les remarques qu'il a pu entendre du fait de son orientation. Toutes les fois où il a dû préciser qu'il était gay, parce qu'on le rangeait dans la case hétéro par la plus simple des logiques, sans se poser de question. La lourdeur des coming-out, des _Et toi, t'as une copine ?_, des romances qui lui parlaient trop peu souvent et qui nourrissaient pourtant toutes les œuvres qu'il abordait. Les détails. Petits détails. Milliers de détails.

Pourtant, il n'a jamais pensé qu'il pouvait appartenir à la caste des oppresseurs aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

_13h 20 :_

_Je vois_

Autant dire franchement qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

_13h 22 :_

_Faut pas hésiter à les envoyer chier, après_

Autant sortir quelque chose qui lui ressemble vraiment.

**13h 30 :**

**Les gens traitent Yuyu d'extrémiste susceptible quand iel le fait, alors bon**

_Mais non j'me fous pas de ta gueule, c'est toi qui prend toujours tout de travers. Tu te vexes pour un rien._

Van serre les dents, inconsciemment. ll chasse le vilain souvenir que ces mots lui apportent. _Il _n'a plus sa place dans sa tête.

_13h 32 :_

_Au pire on s'en fou des gens, hein_

_Si la personne te sort ça jarte-la. Tu perds pas grand-chose._

**13h 34 :**

**Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**

Certes. Et dieu sait que le noiraud est bien placé pour le savoir. Tout bon serpent qu'il est, prêt à mordre à la moindre bavure, refusant de se laisser écraser, il a fini par s'aplatir devant l'inacceptable.

« - Et bravo pour ton contrat.

\- Merci. »

Il le pense sincèrement, même s'il oublie trop souvent de le dire.

« - Tu vas gérer.

\- J'espère.

\- Pas besoin d'espérer. Ils t'auraient pas prise si t'en étais pas capable. »

Il sait que ça n'est pas si simple, mais a conscience que ses mots touchent juste là où la confiance de Naminé est encore entamée par l'angoisse de la pression. Elle sourit. Presque, il pourrait croire qu'elle se moque de lui. Vanitas fronce les sourcils, déconcerté.

« - Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Nan, dis.

\- Rien d'important.

\- Nan mais crache le morceau, j'te vois rire hein. »

Et elle rit franchement en l'entendant, sa main remontée derrière ses lèvres. Son sourire léger le perd d'autant plus.

« - Tu deviens presque gentil.

\- Pardon ? »

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de poursuivre cette conversation de la plus haute importance. Van ouvre des lèvres outrées alors qu'Aqua revient dans la pièce en soupirant, et la blonde reporte aussitôt son attention vers elle, reposant sa tablette et son stylet.

« - Alors ?

\- Comme d'habitude. »

Elle hausse les épaules avant de revenir s'asseoir près d'eux. Elles n'échangent rien de plus, le louveteau comprend qu'elles en parleront une fois les deux hommes de trop hors de cet appartement. Elles attendront ce soir, sûrement. Cette fois, c'est Vanitas qui soupire. Allez, ça fait un moment que Riku a disparu dans la cuisine, il faut bien que quelqu'un aille vérifier qu'il est toujours en vie. Des fois que le trou de l'évier l'aurait aspiré.

« - Bon Riku, tu fous quoi là ? Y en a qu'on encore la dalle ! »

Il rejoint le gris sans se soucier des regards qu'on pose sur lui et disparaît derrière la porte refermée. Ici, ça sent le chocolat noir et le sucre.

« - Sérieux ? Y t'faut autant de temps pour un truc aussi simple ?

\- Ça veut pas cuire, j'ai rajouté dix minutes.

\- C'est quoi ? » Van s'approche et s'assoit à l'envers sur une chaise.

« - Un fondant.

\- Bah on s'en fout pour un fondant, tant mieux si c'est pas complètement cuit.

\- Tout le monde ne mange pas la pâte à gâteaux crue, Van.

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Du type qu'a bu la moitié de la pâte à crêpe qu'on avait préparée pour la Chandeleur, au lycée.

\- C'est pas moi j'ai un alibi, on m'a vu en compagnie de la reine d'Angleterre vers 15h. On buvait le thé. Un petit problème de diplomatie à régler. »

Riku éclate de rire, soudain. C'est vrai, il se souvient. Le noiraud était allé jusqu'à faire un montage photoshop pour attester de sa bonne foi. Un horrible montage.

« - T'es con, tu sais.

\- Pas autant que toi. »

Il s'approche pour regarder par la fenêtre du four, sous le regard bienveillant de son ami.

Ami. Ce mot lui fait toujours bizarre quand il pense à Riku. Il se souvient de tous leurs bons moments, des parties de jambes en l'air et des violentes disputes qui les prenaient, peu de temps avant la séparation. Ami après l'amour, la colère et la désillusion. Est-ce que c'est le bon mot ? Il en doute. Il faudrait en trouver un autre pour désigner les gens avec qui on est sorti. Enfin, ceux avec qui on est sorti, et avec qui on a gardé contact.

« - Van ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je … » le Riku se gratte la tête, mal à l'aise. « Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais ?

\- J'te cache le four ?

\- Non. Enfin si, mais c'est pas ça le problème. »

Une peur désagréable et insensée gagne soudain le noiraud.

« - Si c'est pour dire que tu m'aimes encore, c'est mort.

\- T'es _vraiment_ con. »

Ok, tout va très bien. Juste, qu'il crache le morceau.

« - Bah ça peut pas être pire, alors crache.

\- Axel m'a parlé sur facebook. »

Un grand silence s'en suit. A nouveau la peur, plus puissante, qui s'insinue en lui. Il la sent qui grimpe comme une douleur à travers ses poignets, dans la paume de ses mains, un stresse intense. Il veut partir, ne plus rien entendre, et supplier Riku de lui raconter tout ce qu'ils se sont dit. Tout.

« - Je lui ai pas répondu hein. Mais je me suis dit … Je préférais que tu le saches, quoi.

\- Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Rien, juste bonjour. Et comme je répondais pas, il a envoyé un message pour savoir si j'avais des nouvelles de toi. Comme quoi tu lui répondais plus et qu'il s'inquiétait.

\- Tu lui en as donné ?

\- Non. J'ai pas répondu du tout. Il a rien ajouté. »

Le cœur de Van bat trop vite, trop fort. Il s'assoit correctement, masquant comme il peut le trouble qui le traverse. Il n'avait pas envisagé ça. Que le renard puisse passer par son entourage. Ça l'effraie. Et pourtant, l'insistance de l'allumette le touche plus qu'elle ne devrait.

Il tient suffisamment à lui pour s'accrocher comme ça. Il l'aime. Encore.

Il ne doit pas y penser.

« - Je veux pas t'inquiéter, mais s'il est venu me parler à moi, il a peut-être tenté avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Axel n'a pas peut-être contacté quelqu'un d'autre. Il a déjà essayé de parler avec tous les gens dont il a trouvé les coordonnées. Vanitas le connaît trop bien pour ne pas le savoir.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine ! Ça vous a plu ?


	15. J 76

Hey !

Le chapitre 15. C'est fou comme ça avance vite, quand même. Bon, vu comme la fanfic s'est rallongée on est genre au quart de l'histoire, parce qu'il devrait y en avoir pour presque 60 chapitres au final (Je vous ai dit que j'ai pas réussi à finir la quatrième et dernière partie pendant le Nano, au final ? Y le me reste encore pas mal de boulot, même si je suis clairement plus proche du début que de la fin.) mais voilà, on est quand même pas mal ? Vous allez avoir de quoi lire !

Et normalement, ce chapitre devrait pas mal plaire. (En vrai j'ai un énorme sourire collé sur la face en le postant. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réaction dessus. Et sur tout ce qui va suivre après, aussi.)

Merci à **Milou**, à **Ima **et à **Coeur de lune** pour leurs review ! Et à **Yu **pour sa correction, qui vous évite un texte pas trop trop potable !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - T'as de la patience. »_

_Nonchalamment allongé dans son lit – un immense carré deux places dont la couverture moelleuse incite Van à passer de plus en plus de temps chez son petit ami – Axel regarde des vidéos sur son téléphone. Le son dérange le corbeau, mais il musèle son agacement sans s'en formaliser. Il fait avec. Pour tous les caprices que le rouquin lui passe._

_« - De la patience de quoi ?_

_\- Avec Demyx. »_

_Le teigneux fronce les sourcils. Il croit deviner ce que cache ce discours, mais ça ne lui plait pas vraiment. Il n'aime pas quand l'allumette exerce sa mauvaise langue sur le dos de ses potes._

_« - Et pourquoi ? »_

_Axel se redresse et coupe sa vidéo pour lui faire face. Ses yeux nucléaires donnent presque l'impression de scintiller, avec le soleil qui les traverse pour finir au fond de sa pupille, mais Van sait que c'est seulement la lumière qui leur donne cet aspect chatoyant. Presque surnaturel._

_« - Fais pas genre, t'as très bien compris._

_\- Sait-on jamais, dis toujours. »_

_Le renard soupire. Il hausse les épaules._

_« - Il est pas toujours très fut-fut, ton pote. »_

_Cette fois, Vanitas fronce les sourcils. Ce qu'il entend lui déplait. Si le nombre de personne qu'il défend est fortement restreint, il y a des noms pour lesquels il est prêt à sortir les crocs au moindre signe de méfiance._

_« - S'tu dis ça après l'avoir croisé, genre,trois fois à la fac, c'est toi qu'est pas très fut fut. C'est pas parce qu'il fait l'con qu'il l'est._

_\- Eh, tout doux, j'ai pas dit qu'il était débile non plus._

_\- Parce que ça veut dire quoi pas très fut-fut, d'après toi ? »_

_L'allumé se redresse, passant sa main dans sa large tignasse pour la réarranger vaguement. Les mèches commencent à lui retomber sur le visage, il devrait penser à les couper. Mais le noiraud aime bien l'air sauvage que ça lui donne, surtout quand il a ce regard éclairé qu'il pose sur lui. Ça lui donne envie d'y passer doucement ses doigts pour mieux les empoigner._

_« - Je dis juste que c'est compliqué d'avoir une conversation profonde avec lui._

_\- T'en sais rien, t'as jamais essayé._

_\- Pas besoin d'essayer pour le voir._

_\- Pardon, mais j'le fréquente plus souvent que toi hein._

_\- Et tu t'es jamais ennuyé avec lui ? »_

_Si, bien sûr. Vanitas s'est ennuyé avec à peu près tout le monde au moins une fois dans sa vie – sauf peut-être avec Naminé. S'ennuyer avec Naminé, ça n'est jamais vraiment de l'ennui. C'est plus un temps de repos partagé._

_« - Y a jamais de moment où tu te dis que votre conversation pourra jamais aller aussi loin que tu voudrais ? Que tu peux pas lui dire certaines choses parce qu'il les comprendrait pas ?_

_\- Ça veut pas dire qu'il est con._

_\- Je dis pas qu'il est con. Juste … Y a des choses qu'on peut pas partager avec lui. Il manque de profondeur. »_

_Van n'aime pas ces mots. Il y a un vent désagréable qui souffle de la bouche d'Axel jusqu'à son âme, comme un écho. Oui, bien sûr qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas dire à Dem, comme il y en a qu'il ne peut pas partager avec Riku ou Naminé. Des pensées qu'il garde pour lui, parce qu'il ne sent pas de réciprocité chez l'autre sur ce sujet. Il y a des idées qu'il ne peut, incompréhensiblement, pas partager. Comme tout le monde. Il n'explique pas ça, c'est le cas, c'est tout._

_« - Oh, allez Van, t'as sérieusement jamais eu l'impression d'avoir les neurones un chouia plus connectés que les siens ? D'avoir le cerveau qui tourne plus vite ? Tu t'es sincèrement jamais dit mais putain qu'il est con après l'avoir entendu parler ? »_

_Van voudrait dire non. Il voudrait lui répondre que ça n'est jamais arrivé, que le musicien rebondit toujours à sa hauteur, qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde et que le courant passe impeccablement entre eux. Mais c'est faux. C'est faux, il le sait. Parfois il regarde Dem et il aimerait vraiment que le blondin fasse un effort de réflexion supplémentaire._

_Et puis ça n'arrive pas qu'avec Demyx._

_Parfois, c'est le monde entier qui a l'air profondément débile, en retard. A côté de la plaque. Ou simplement décalé. Tellement décalé._

_« - Je dis juste que t'as de la patience de supporter ça. Perso ça m'aurait saoulé depuis longtemps. »_

_Ça le saoule aussi, parfois. Cette impossibilité qu'il éprouve à se connecter avec les autres. Ces murs qu'il sent, ces limites. Cette bulle autour de lui qu'il ne peut pas percer._

_Et ça le gène qu'Axel ait perçu ce détail._

_Oui, parfois, il trouve Demyx con._

xoxoxox

J 76

Vanitas ne saurait pas vraiment dire si c'est un rendez-vous. Mais il faut dire, ça y ressemble quand même beaucoup. Pas vraiment dans le cadre – se poser dans un parc en compagnie de potes, il l'a déjà fait. Non, cette idée lui vient plutôt de la gêne qu'il a perçue quand Ienzo lui a proposé de passer l'après-midi avec lui. Juste avec lui. Qui ne se poserait pas de question, à sa place ?

Enfin, il peut bien parler, il a accepté. Pire, il a accepté en connaissance de cause. Et ça lui plait au moins autant que ça le met mal à l'aise. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il attend de cette journée.

« - Ça te dérange si je mets de la musique.

\- Ça dépend. T'écoutes quoi ?

\- Wrabel.

\- Connais pas.

\- Je vais te faire écouter. »

Ienzo sort son téléphone avant de lancer _We could be beautiful_ \- de ce que le teigneux peut voir sur son écran. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce qu'il écoute habituellement, mais il laisse la musique raisonner, apparemment, ça plait au nébuleux.

« - T'aimes ?

\- C'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

L'autre hausse les épaules sans se vexer, retirant le pull noué autour de sa taille pour s'asseoir dessus. Son torse est radicalement plat, aujourd'hui. Il a dû se binder.

« - J'te voyais pas écouter ça.

\- Ah ? » le garçon se tourne vers son interlocuteur, posant son téléphone sur l'herbe. « Et tu pensais que j'écoutais quoi ?

\- J'sais pas. Mylène Farmer. Ou Indochine.

\- A minuit, avec du verni noir et du mascara ?

\- Entre autres ? »

Ienzo rit. Ça fait tressauter sa mèche, son visage se découvre même un peu. Quand il regarde Van, pour une fois, c'est avec ses deux yeux.

« - Avoue que t'as le look.

\- J'ai eu ma période au lycée. Mais maintenant, j'aime plus tout ce qui est visual kei.

\- A tes souhaits. »

Il sourit. Ça lui arrive plus souvent qu'avant, et ça lui va bien.

« - Et du coup c'est quoi ton truc ?

\- C'est un mouvement musical qui vient du japon. Du métal, en gros. Tu veux écouter ? »

C'est comme ça qu'ils commencent leur rendez-vous. Si tant est qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'un rendez-vous. Le plus jeune passe toute une partie de sa playlist, guettant l'avis de celui qu'il peut désormais considérer comme un ami. Van écoute, hoche parfois la tête, esquisse une grimace à d'autres moments, remue sa caboche quand le rythme lui plait bien, ne fait plus rien quand il aime. Il récupère le nom de quelques groupes qui l'intéressent, puis Ienzo attrape son sac pour en sortir de quoi grignoter.

« - J'ai pris de quoi manger en passant. Si jamais t'as envie, hésite pas à piocher.

\- A tes risques et périls. »

Van ne se fait pas prier pour plonger sa main dans le paquet de Monster Munch. Ils n'ont pas de gobelets pour l'Ice-tea, mais aucun des deux ne semble écoeuré à l'idée de boire à la bouteille. Un goûter somme-toute agréable, posé, loin des après-midi bière au bord du fleuve auquel le noiraud était habitué à la fac. A côté, ça fait bon enfant. Mais ça ne lui déplait pas.

« - Et tes partiels, ça s'est passé comment ?

\- Tranquille. J'ai eu du mal sur la syntaxe, mais le reste ça va et je sais que j'aurais une bonne note pour l'oral de bible, vu le coeficient j'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour le reste. » il explique en croquant sa part de petit fantômes.

« - Tu fais partie des crevards qui s'en sorte sans bosser ?

\- Oui.

\- Petit con. »

Une gorgée fraîche pour la gorge du noiraud. Intérieurement, il bénit le gamin d'y avoir pensé. Il a une de ses soifs.

« - Et toi ?

\- J'suis pas à la fac.

\- Et quand t'y étais ?

\- Ça passait juste.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Quoi, j'ai une tête de premier d'la classe tu trouves ?

\- Non, mais tu es intelligent. Et cultivé. »

Vanitas ne sait pas vraiment si le compliment est juste franc, ou si l'étudiant cherche à le déstabiliser. Si c'est le cas il a raté son coup, mais dieu sait que c'est compliqué de le faire vaciller. A ce jeu-là, c'est toujours lui qui prend le dessus.

« - Ça j'sais. Juste, je m'emmerdais en cours. Je bossais c'qui fallait pour passer.

\- Et t'étudiais quoi ?

\- J'ai fait une année de psycho comme tout le monde, puis j'me suis réorienté en informatique. Mais ça m'a pas plu non plus, du coup j'ai fini par abandonner.

\- T'as pas validé ta licence ?

\- J'ai même pas fini la L2. J'ai séché les partiels et j'me me suis barré au début de l'année d'après avant les inscriptions, pour emménager avec mon ex. »

C'est bizarre de lui raconter ça. De dire _mon ex _comme si c'était un type normal, une histoire banale. De parler d'Axel sans pouvoir lui expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé. Pire, de faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé, justement. Il y a tellement d'épines qu'il cache derrière des mots si … dérisoires ?

« - Oh. C'est parce que t'as rompu avec que t'es revenu, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. C'est Dem qui te l'a dit ? »

Il jurerait que le gris vient de rougir. Brièvement, mais ses joues se sont colorées alors qu'il serrait les lèvres, comme un enfant pris sur le fait. Est-ce qu'il s'est renseigné à son sujet avant de lui proposer cette sortie ? En tout cas, s'il y a bien une personne qui a pu lui filer les infos à peu près sûres, c'est le petit punk.

Enfin, si ça se trouve, il s'est simplement renseigné avant de l'aider à déménager le reste de ses affaires. Ça n'aurait rien de surprenant, d'autant qu'il a bien dû remarquer que la date de leur rupture et celle de l'emménagement du teigneux ne sont pas très éloignées.

« - Vous êtes resté ensemble un bon moment.

\- Presque quatre ans. »

Le plus jeune hoche la tête. Van sent bien qu'il a d'autres questions à lui poser, mais il y a des sujets qu'il n'est clairement pas prêt à aborder avec lui. Cette histoire en fait partie. Conscient du poids de l'indiscrétion qu'il menace de poser sur les épaules du corbeau, Ienzo n'insiste pas plus.

« - J'ai jamais dépassé les un an. C'est long, en comparaison. »

Il est assez subtil pour changer de sujet, Vanitas apprécie. Plus, il est intéressé.

« - C'est déjà bien. Puis c'est pas un concours hein, si c'est pour passer six ans dans un truc tout pourri c'est pas la peine.

\- Ouais. »

Ienzo s'allonge dans l'herbe, les bras croisés sous la tête.

« - C'était avec une fille au lycée. »

Apparemment, c'est l'heure de la cession romance et confidence.

« - Ça se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que ça se casse la gueule.

\- Ouais. Jusque-là c'est logique. »

Un petit silence. Ienzo se redresse finalement, ramenant ses genoux contre lui.

« - Je me posais plein de questions sur moi et … 'fin, j'étais pas trop bien. Et ça a coulé le truc.

\- Coulé, genre ?

\- J'étais mal et ça se sentait. Ça empoisonnait le truc.

\- Tu captais que t'étais trans ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Elle t'a largué pour ça ?

\- Non. Je lui ai pas dit, de toute façon j'ai dû m'en rendre compte un mois avant qu'on se sépare. Mais j'étais pas bien, je me laissais aller, je faisais plus trop attention aux autres ni à elle. Ça a fini par pourrir. »

Vanitas écoute. Lui qui n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de prêter une oreille attentive aux histoires des autres, étrangement, ça l'intéresse. Peut-être parce que l'expérience du gamin est différente de la sienne. Il ne connaît pas, ça. Ce mal être qui envenime l'amour. Il s'estime seulement heureux d'avoir rencontré le dévoreur de livres maintenant qu'il va mieux.

« - Et du coup ça c'est fini. »

Il enroule ses bras autour de son ventre. Ses mains s'accrochent au tissu de son haut, empoignant les coutures pour maintenir leur position. Son regard d'incertitude se noie au milieu des questions qui lui traversent l'esprit, inaccessible à la teigne. Il est là. Il est loin.

« - Je me demande si ça aurait duré, sans ça.

\- T'aurais aimé ? »

Il hésite. Déglutit difficilement. Van commence à percuter que quelque chose ne va pas.

« - Je sais pas. »

Il repose sa tête sur ses jambes, inspirant. C'est le noiraud qui se redresse à son tour pour s'approcher de lui.

« - Eh. Te sens pas obligé d'en parler si ça t'mets mal hein. J'te préviens, je suis naze pour consoler les gens. »

L'autre a comme un sourire sur les lèvres, mais Vanitas ne saurait dire qu'il va rire ou s'il essaye juste. En tout cas, c'est un échec critique. Il passe une main sous son tee-shirt, et le noiraud ne comprend pas bien ce qui lui prend.

« - Ça me met pas mal.

\- Tu t'es vu avant de dire ça . »

Il a l'air un peu palot.

« - C'est pas ça.

\- T'es malade ? »

Ienzo se mord la lèvre. Fort de sa propre fierté, le corbeau sait la reconnaître chez les autres, et il sent que l'aveu coûte au gamin. Faut dire, lui aussi il se sentirait mal s'il chopait la crève ou la gastro en plein rendez-vous. Plutôt crever que de le laisser voir.

« - Je crois.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

\- Non. » la réponse fuse. « Laisse. Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Ouais non, je te lâche pas comme ça. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien gars.

\- Ça va passer, t'inquiète.

\- Ça se finit chez le samu quand quelqu'un dit ça.

\- C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. »

Il dit ça, mais il se tend d'un coup en se mordant la lèvre. Vanitas ne sait plus quoi faire.

« - Je t'en supplie, si t'as besoin d'une bassine dis-le moi mais me vomis pas dessus.

\- Ça devrait pas arriver.

\- On rassure pas les gens avec du conditionnel. »

Il ne sait pas si c'est le stress qui lui fait dire ça, ou s'il essaie encore vainement de faire sourire le malade. Mais la situation ne lui plait pas. Il ne peut pas le laisser ici dans cet état, peu importe qu'il ait l'habitude ou non. Soupirant, l'aîné regarde autour de lui en quête d'un secours quelconque. Mais personne n'a eu l'excellente idée de sortir se poser dehors en plein soleil alors que l'astre en question leur tape sur la gueule. Ils sont seuls. Excepté le type en train de siester tranquille sous son arbre de l'autre côté du chemin qui scinde la colline.

« - Ecoute, j'vais appeler Demyx pour qu'il aille chercher quelqu'un dans l'bâtiment d'l'infirmerie. Y doit bien y avoir quelqu'un de dispo pour s'occuper de toi. »

Ienzo s'apprête à refuser encore, mais quelque chose semble le faire changer brusquement d'avis. Et vu la tête qu'il tire, le quelque chose en question n'a rien d'agréable. Vanitas n'attend pas de réponse, il se lève et il attrape son téléphone avant de rappeler le dernier numéro qu'il a composé. Heureusement pour eux, ça décroche vite.

« - Yo !

\- T'es dispo ?

\- Dispo ? Là tout de suite ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais t'es pas avec Ienzo ?

\- Si, justement.

\- Je suis perdu.

\- Il est pas bien. J'crois qu'il est malade mais je peux pas le laisser seul.

\- Ah merde, ça tombe vraiment pas au bon mom- Attend, quand tu dis malade, c'est malade comment ? »

La réaction de Demyx n'est pas pour le rassurer.

« - Bah il est plié en deux et il serre les dents.

\- Il appuie ses bras sur son ventre ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh le con !

\- Pardon ?

\- Bouge pas, je vais aller chercher une infirmière. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, elles ont l'habitude.

\- Eh attend, il se passe quoi là ? »

Mais la réponse que Vanitas espère n'arrive jamais. Il entendu juste le bip caractéristique qui lui indique que son interlocuteur a raccroché. Bordel.

Dépité, il revient vers Ienzo et s'assoit près de lui, n'ayant plus grand-chose d'autre à faire que d'attendre en sa compagnie.

« - Dem arrive avec quelqu'un. Ça va aller ?

\- Ouais. »

Son timbre contredit ses mots mais Van décide ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Il passe simplement un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir un peu. Le gamin, bien plus réceptif qu'il ne s'y attendait, l'étonne en s'appuyant complètement contre lui. Sa tête vient se lover contre son épaule, cherchant désespérément un oreiller qui puisse apaiser un tant soit peu le poids de son corps douloureux. L'autre ne sait pas quoi faire, paumé comme jamais. Il n'a jamais été doué face à ce genre de situation. Ça ne pouvait pas plutôt tomber sur Yuffie, ou sur Demyx ?

Soupirant, il le serre un peu plus.

« - Ça va aller. »

Il pose son autre main sur sa tête pour caresser sa tignasse.

« - Juste, me vomis pas dessus. »

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? (J'ai l'impression de m'enjailler tout seul, mon dieu.)

En vrai, pour Wrabel, Ienzo l'écoute aussi parce que c'est le gars qui chante _The village_, et que cette chanson (et son clip) m'ont déjà fait chialer plusieurs fois. Ecoutez, vous devriez comprendrez assez vite pourquoi elle plaît au chaton.

A la semaine prochaine !


	16. J 84

Hey !

Mine de rien, la partie 2 avance bien ! Plus ça va, plus j'ai hâte de poster les chapitres. Chaque fois que je les relis, y a tellement de passages où j'ai au taquet envie de voir vos avis et vos idées quant à ce qui va se passer après. C'est cool de pouvoir tenir une histoire avec autant de régularité !

Merci à **Milou **pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - T'y retournes vraiment pour Noël ? »_

_La présence soudainement découverte d'Axel juste dans son dos, en train d'observer l'écran de l'ordinateur que Vanitas utilise pour arpenter le site de la SNCF, fait sursauter le corbeau._

_« -P'tin !_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Préviens quand t'es là ! Tu fais flipper ! »_

_Il déteste quand l'allumé fait ça. Se glisser doucement derrière lui et épier son ordi sans rien dire, sans même signaler sa présence. De manière générale, le noiraud déteste qu'on s'approche un peu trop de sa vie privée. Ce qu'il fait sur cet appareil, aussi banale l'action puisse-t-elle être, ne regarde personne._

_« - Oh, déso. Je pensais que tu m'avais vu._

_\- Bah non. »_

_Enfin. Vanitas soupire, son coeur se calme doucement. Pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça. Il est déjà suffisamment miné, pas envie d'enterrer sa joie de vivre plus loin sous terre._

_« - Et donc, t'y vas ?_

_\- Mon père m'a appelé pour que j'vienne passer Noël avec eux comme l'an dernier._

_\- Comme l'an dernier ? C'était censé te convaincre ?_

_\- Non mais dans l'sens où j'y suis déjà allé l'an dernier._

_\- Et t'as envie de réitérer ? »_

_L'an dernier, la fête s'est bien passée. Puis Van est rentré deux jours en avance après avoir passé la fin de décembre à supporter les énièmes remarques de ses parents sur son nouveau petit ami et ses propres choix de vie. Tout ça parce qu'il passait le nouvel an avec lui plutôt qu'avec eux. Et qu'il galérait à trouver un taf. Autant dire que ça l'avait passablement saoulé, et à juste titre._

_« - J'pense._

_\- Tu comptes vraiment y retourner après ça ?_

_\- Bah ouais. J'les ai pas vu depuis qu'on a emménagé, et je risque pas de descendre de l'année vu le prix du billet. »_

_Le temps libre il l'a bien, mais l'argent, c'est autre chose. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, il n'a pas vraiment envie d'y retourner. Il n'y a que Xion qui lui manque vraiment, et il sent déjà les reproches fuser. Toujours pas de diplômes, et même pas un pauvre taff pour occuper ses journées. Et ils vont trouver le moyen d'aborder ça pendant le réveillon, où le lendemain même. A croire qu'ils le font exprès, juste pour le faire chier. Il ne veut pas s'emmerder le soir de Noël. Ni avant, ni après, ni jamais._

_Mais c'est sa famille. Et il a, malgré tout, envie de la revoir au moins une fois cette année. Leur présence continuelle lui manque, depuis qu'il a quitté le nid. Les bons moments dont il a souvenir. On oublie si facilement le reste._

_« - Si c'est pour qu'ils t'emmerdent comme la dernière fois ..._

_\- J'y vais pour une semaine max. Au pire je rentrerai avant._

_\- Quitte à faire l'aller-retour en deux jours, autant pas y aller du tout._

_\- Au pire c'est mon problème ? »_

_« - Eh, calme. Axel lève les mains. Je te force à rien. »_

_Il sent qu'Axel s'approche encore, grand lion au pas léger. Il pose ses larges mains sur ses épaules, les massant tout doucement, ses pouces enfoncés sous ses omoplates. Son plus grand point faible. Après la nuque. Sa tête vient se pencher vers la sienne pour embrasser sa joue, délicatement. Puis son cou. Van se laisse aller, apaisé par sa proximité._

_« - Je comprends juste pas que tu t'acharnes. T'arrêtes pas de faire des efforts pour eux, et ils te les rendent jamais._

_\- C'est mes parents ?_

_\- Et alors ? Ils ont jamais accepté un seul de tes choix de vie. Pourquoi tu ferais quoi que ce soit pour eux ? »_

_Le noiraud ne sait pas. Parce que c'est sa famille, quand même. Parce qu'ils l'ont élevé Qu'ils ont pris soin de lui. Parce qu'il y a Xion, et qu'elle lui a dit qu'il lui manquait beaucoup au téléphone, la dernière fois. Elle lui a même fait un joli dessin que son père lui a envoyé sur WhatsApp._

_« - Y a ma sœur. »_

_Les mains du rouquin viennent doucement se glisser sur les siennes. Il les serre. Elles sont plus grandes, plus fermes. Plus puissantes._

_« - On pourrait l'inviter, un de ces jours. Ce serait toujours mieux de la voir sans avoir à supporter tes parents. »_

_L'idée est tellement improbable que Vanitas en rit._

_« - Jamais ils l'enverront ici._

_\- Tu peux toujours leur demander. Pour les vacances._

_\- C'est mort. »_

_Axel soupire, mais il reste contre lui. Van ferme les yeux. Il déteste cette situation. Tous ces chemins brusquement bloqués qu'il ne peut pas prendre. Ce sentiment crevant d'injustice. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils refusent ne serait-ce que d'essayer de le comprendre ? De l'accepter, lui et sa vie décalée?_

_« - Ecoute, tu fais comme tu veux. » son compagnon caresse ses doigts. « Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, mes parents ont proposé de t'inviter cette année. Ils seraient vraiment contents de te revoir._

_\- Ah. »_

_Van est surpris. L'offre est inattendue, il ne sait quoi en penser._

_« - Et personne nous fera chier là-bas. »_

_Il l'embrasse brièvement, au coin des lèvres. Le cadet hésite._

_« - On serait pas bien tous les deux, en famille ? »_

_En famille … Si, sûrement. Loin des remarques, de la déception et des regards qui en disent bien plus que les mots ne le font. Ou peut-être que non, que ce serait lourd, oppressant, ce bonheur autour d'Axel qu'on n'a jamais daigné lui donner. Ce tableau pétillant qui le gardera exclut, fils par alliance que rien ne relie à ces parents-là. Vanitas ne sait pas. L'idée le tente. Il se tourne un peu pour embrasser son petit ami._

_« - J'sais pas. J'vais voir._

_\- Préviens-moi si jamais. Faut que je leur dise en avance pour qu'ils préparent tout._

_\- D'acc. »_

_Axel l'ébouriffe en se redressant, puis il s'éloigne pour regagner la cuisine. Le corbeau fixe la page ouverte sur son écran. Les horaires des trains. Les prix. Il soupire. Puis il ferme les onglets, et il sort sur le balcon avec son paquet de clopes._

xoxoxox

J 84

Du côté des cuisines, la chaleur est insoutenable. Van n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'au moment de prendre sa pause.

« - Yo ! »

Demyx, qui l'attend assis à une table, son sandwich en main, lui fait de grands signes en le voyant passer. Le noiraud s'installe aussitôt en face de lui, s'écrasant lourdement sur la banquette du fast food avant de lui adresser un vague salut, encore en nage. Il essuie son front une fois, deux fois, abandonne finalement et chipe sa boisson au musicien pour se la coller contre la joue. C'est frais. Un bonheur.

« - Toi t'as chaud.

\- Bravo Sherlock, t'as fait combien d'année d'études pour atteindre ce niveau d'déduction ?

\- Plus que toi. »

Un coup de pied passe sous la table, mais il ne fait qu'élargir le sourire de Dem. Van grogne faiblement, tout en faisant glisser la bouteille dans son cou.

« - Bon, tu sais s'ils te reprennent ?

\- Toujours pas.

\- Et t'as un plan de secours pour sauver tes fesses, si jamais ?

\- Chercher un autre travail.

\- C'est flou.

\- J'ai rien d'mieux. »

Quoi que le travail de Dem est moins conventionnel que le sien, lui au moins, il sait que ses clients ne vont pas brusquement arrêter de venir le voir à la fin du mois. Il est à peu près tranquille à ce niveau, avec ses cours de musiques.

« - Si jamais, j'ai vu une annonce au café vegan à côté, ils cherchent un serveur en salle. Passe leur demander en partant.

\- Ouais, j'irais voir. »

S'il n'a pas oublié d'ici là. Et puis, avec l'été qui arrive, les étudiants brusquement libres ont déjà dû se jeter sur le poste comme un chat sur sa pâtée.

Enfin. Le noiraud n'a clairement pas envie de parler boulot, déjà qu'il va y retourner dans vingt minutes. Il éponge une énième fois la sueur qui coule de son front, maudissant les mèches noires avares de soleil qui recouvrent sa peau, puis il rend sa boisson à son ami.

« - T'es toujours ok pour le ciné ce soir ?

\- Yep !

Bon. »

Il pique dans les frites de son pote sans même demander, réalisant que son appétit se manifeste déjà. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'il a mangé, pourtant. Il sous-estime toujours sa faim quand il fait chaud. Bon, Dem ne lui en voudra pas pour quelques frites.

« - J'peux ramener des gens de l'asso aussi, si t'as envie. Ce s'rait pas mal de se faire un truc en groupe maintenant qu'y a plus de perms.

\- Y font rien en été ?

\- Y a des trucs pas trop trop officiels, genre des pique-niques, mais plus rien sur la fac ou en salle. Sauf ce samedi peut-être, j'sais plus, mais si oui c'est la dernière. »

Van n'est pas dupe, il sourit. C'est qu'il le voit venir gros comme un camion, l'arrangeur, sous ses faux airs flegmatiques. Mais allez, il joue le jeu. Juste pour voir comment l'autre va lui présenter la chose. Ça l'amuse bien.

« -D'acc. Pourquoi pas, alors.

\- Fin c'est comme tu veux hein. Si t'as pas envie de voir du monde …

\- Non mais j'suis pas non plus un inadapté social, j'peux fréquenter d'autres êtres humains.

\- Alors ça, ça reste à prouver. »

Un autre coup de pied, mais le blondin l'évite habilement. Il avait anticipé le geste, le fourbe. Vanitas devient trop prévisible. Il va falloir penser à se renouveler. Un verre de coca sur sa face, tient, est-ce que ce serait pas une bonne idée ?

« - J'vais poster sur la conv de groupe, pour voir.

\- Y a une conv de groupe ?

\- Yep, sur Messenger. Ça fait pas longtemps, on l'a lancée pour s'organiser des trucs sur l'été.

\- Et je suis pas d'ssus ?

\- Ah bah non, apparemment. » Dem fronce les sourcils et vérifie la liste des membres. « Après c'est Luxord qu'a lancé le truc, tu l'as sur FB ?

\- J'crois pas.

\- J'vais arranger ça alors. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le noiraud a accès au chat. Il zieute vite fait les messages qui apparaissent petit à petit sous ses yeux, mais c'est juste une conversation entre Larxene et Zack sur une série qu'il connaît vaguement de nom. Un peu plus tard, Yuyu prévient qu'iel part à l'étranger pour une semaine et qu'on entendra pas parler d'iel sur cette période. Rien de bien croustillant.

« - Voilà ! On y va pour quelle heure ?

\- Vers 19h 45 si j'me souviens bien. »

La proposition est lancée. Etrangement – ou pas, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître le sourire de Van – la majorité des informés déclinent l'offre, prétextant une fin de mois difficile, une soirée murge déjà programmée ou un brusque excès de flemme condamnant tout déplacement dans la journée. Il n'y en a qu'un qui répond présent.

« - Ah, Ienzo nous accompagne.

\- D'acc. Et du coup, c'est quoi la suite du plan ?

\- Bah, aller dans le cinéma et voir le film ?

\- Après ton désistement ?

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Vanitas croise les bras, mesquin, alors que le musicien hausse les épaules en signe feint d'ignorance sincère. Parce que le plan plaît tout autant au corbeau qu'à ceux qui l'ont mis en place, il décide de ne pas s'en offusquer et de simplement profiter de l'occasion malicieusement arrangée.

« - Bon et sinon, ça va avec l'autre ? »

Dem radoucit son ton, d'un coup. _L'autre_. Ça doit faire des années qu'ils ne l'ont pas appelé comme ça. Ce nom de code gamin dont ils usaient pour parler d'Axel devant leurs potes lui revient brusquement.

« - Nickel.

\- Si jamais y a le moindre problème ou quoi, tu m'dis hein. »

Van hausse les épaules. Le dire, c'est pas vraiment son truc. Il est plutôt cachotier le noiraud, sûrement un peu trop. Encore une fois, il y a des choses qu'il n'est pas prêt à partager, même avec l'ébouriffé. Et sûrement pas en plein milieu d'un fastfood bondé. Il décline poliment la main tendue, pour l'instant. Mais la brève conversation qu'il a eue avec Riku lui revient, ramenant avec elle l'angoisse et le besoin paradoxale de fuite et de savoir. Il ne sait pas s'il doit mettre ça de côté, oublier et changer brusquement de sujet, ou s'il lui faut faire face et poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres chaque fois qu'il croise quelqu'un susceptible d'avoir été contacté par Axel.

Comment régler le problème en refusant de l'affronter ? Comment s'en détacher en courant toujours après la moindre information sur le rouquin ?

« - Dem ?

\- Oui ? »

Ça doit lui faire comme un coup de stress, à l'autre, parce qu'il se redresse d'un coup en l'affichant ce regard paumé et méfiant. Quand Vanitas appelle les gens par leur nom comment, sa bouche pleine de sérieux, ça n'est jamais bon signe. Ça sonne comme un reproche qui arrive.

« - Il t'a contacté ?

\- Axel ?

\- Ouais. Depuis qu'on est montés récupérer les affaires. »

Dem n'hésite pas longtemps. Il n'a rien fait de mal, après tout, alors il hoche simplement la tête avant de sortir son téléphone.

« - Un peu après, ouais. Y m'a parlé sur messenger, comme quoi il arrivait pas à avoir de tes nouvelles et qu'il était inquiet.

Le guitariste cherche la brève conversation avant de la lui montrer. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, à peine quelques messages de chaque côté. Et pourtant ça lui fait tambouriner le cœur, au teigneux, de voir ce numéro qui s'affiche. Ces tournures de phrases soignées, ces messages tout bien écrits et appliqués, comme le parlé de l'allumé quand il protège son image. Ça l'arrange, le ton inquiet presque éploré qu'il retrouve dans ces mots. A croire que c'est lui la victime. Et le pire, c'est qu'à lire ce qu'il lit, même Van pourrait le croire. S'en vouloir.

_« Il va bien ? »_

_« J'ai plus aucune nouvelle depuis que vous êtes passés. Je comprends pas »._

_« Il a pas fait de conneries ? »_

_« Tu sais pourquoi il ne veut plus me parler ? »_

_« Non c'est bon, si tu dis qu'il va bien je te crois, j'ai juste eu peur sur le moment. _»

_« C'est juste que c'est brutal de couper comme ça d'un coup. Ça fait un vide énorme … »_

Mais il dévore tout, chaque phrase pour le peu qu'il y en a, chaque lettre. Il a le timbre en tête, l'expression peinée que le rouquin prendrait, les silences et les hésitations entre les virgules. Il sait comme il dirait tout ça, et cette dose soudaine d'Axel lui fait réaliser qu'il lui manque encore.

Il se détourne des messages.

« - J'lui ai juste dit que ça allait. Il a essayé d'appeler mais j'ai pas répondu.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, Demyx hésite plus longtemps. On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose chez Van, une expression, un regard, un aveu, un détail qui lui révèlerait le caractère rhétorique de cette question. Il approche un peu sa main, sans savoir si c'est vraiment le geste que le loup attend. Vanitas regarde. Laisse faire. Il a envie de retirer vivement ses doigts, et de les laisser s'entremêler à ceux de Dem. Il voudrait changer d'avis, tout cloitrer dans un coin de son cœur et trouver un autre sujet de conversation. Et lui dire, en même temps, que ça ne va brusquement pas et qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à gérer ça. Qu'il y a ces envies qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir, ce manque.

« - Pas envie d'me faire embrouiller ou de lâcher un truc qui fallait pas. C'est plus simple de gérer la conversation par message.

\- Y a pas grand-chose à lâcher.

\- Ça je sais pas. Si tu lui réponds pas, c'est bien qu'y a une raison. Et s'il vient m'voir, c'est qu'il pense vraiment pouvoir trouver ce qu'il cherche ici. »

La pression, c'est ça que le crevard cherche. Parce qu'il y en aura bien un qui va finir par se lasser, dans son entourage, et qui va venir lui demander de gérer son ex tout seul. Ça, ou il cherche sincèrement à savoir s'il va bien. A moins qu'il ne veuille s'assurer du contraire. Guetter une chance de revenir. Gagner la certitude que le malheur de l'autre est au moins aussi violent que le sien. Vanitas ne sait pas. N'a jamais su. Quatre ans, et tout ce qu'il a appris sur Axel, c'est qu'il ne saisira jamais ses intentions qu'au moment où le renard aura obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne peut pas le devancer ni l'anticiper. C'est rangeant, frustrant et épuisant.

Il avait pensé, naïvement, que toutes ces sales histoires prendraient fin au moment où il quitterait l'appartement. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça le poursuit encore ?

« - J'veux pas te presser Van, mais j'crois que c'est bientôt la fin de ta pause.

\- Ah, ouais. »

Le noiraud vérifie vaguement l'heure. Il va devoir y retourner, en effet. Au moins, ça lui videra la tête.

« - J'dirais rien sur toi à Axel, si tu veux pas.

\- Je sais.

\- Et je réponds pas si tu préfères que j'évite. »

Van réfléchit deux minutes. Il voudrait bien croire que l'absence de réponse finira par refroidir le roux mais chaque fois qu'il a pensé trouver enfin une solution, l'autre s'est faufilé dans une nouvelle fissure.

« - Je préfèrerais.

\- Ok. »

Il sait que Dem tiendra parole. Comme pour Nami, il doit bien se douter de quelque chose. Il a toujours été moins simplet qu'il ne le laisse penser.

Vanitas lâche sa main.

« - Bon. »

Il se lève, prêt à repartir bosser sous la chaleur des fourneaux.

« - T'y retournes ?

\- Faut bien.

\- Force et courage.

\- Ouais, si tu veux. »

Il essuie ses mains sur une serviette et commence à filer vers les cuisines, non sans lâcher quelques derniers mots à l'adresse de l'ébouriffé.

« - Et dis à Ienzo d'arriver à l'heure. Il a un rendez-vous foiré à rattraper. »

Dem sifflote innocemment, l'air de rien, tout en s'enfilant les quelques frites que Van n'a pas volées. L'autre se prépare mentalement, appréhendant déjà la chaleur qu'il devine dans la pièce.

Allez, ce soir, cette conversation ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

* * *

C'est pas le passage le plus joyeux, mais ça finit quand même sur une note positive ? En tout cas, je vous souhaite beaucoup de joie et de courage pour la semaine qui vient ! Dernière ligne droite avant les vacances - si vous en avez - tenez bon !


	17. J 94

Hey !

Alors, ce chapitre est pas mal en retard mais j'avoue qu'avec les fêtes et le calendrier, j'ai préféré attendre une semaine de plus avant de le poster. Parce que ça fait beaucoup à publier d'un coup mine de rien, et que d'une part je veux pas griller mes cartouches trop vite (même si là, y m'en reste plus des masses) d'autre part, le ratio review est toujours plus bas quand on publie masse, et c'est toujours plus motivant de poster quand on a des retours ? Bref, voilà.

Là on a un chapitre un peu calme, mais il lance pas mal de trucs que je vais utiliser plus tard, donc il est quand même bien utile.

Merci à **Ima** pour sa review sous le dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Oh. D'accord. »_

_Dem n'a jamais été aussi peu convaincant. Van peut lire en gros sur sa figure Attention déçu, comme s'il l'avait écrit au marqueur sur son front. Ses yeux verts cherchent le sol sous ses pieds. Il fait mine de se concentrer sur ses cordes et joue quelques accords pour occuper ses mains. Tout est bon pour distraire son esprit. Il est flag._

_« - Et samedi prochain ?_

_\- J'vais voir, mais normalement j'ai rien d'prévu. »_

_Là, le sourire du musicien revient doucement. Tant mieux. Vanitas n'aime pas le voir tout peiné. Un type qu'a autant la forme, ça déchire le cœur de lui trouver cette mine dépitée sur sa trogne, affalé sur sa guitare, à essayer de tromper sa déception. C'est comme de se retrouver face à un gamin qui pleure parce qu'il vient de casser son jouet préféré. Et autant le gamin, il s'en fout, autant Dem, c'est quand même son pote._

_« - Et tu fais quoi du coup avec Ax, ce soir ? »_

"_Que je sache pourquoi t'annules notre soirée shoot devant La grande aventure Lego" , Vanitas peut presque entendre. Pour peu, il se sentirait coupable de le lâcher comme ça._

_« - Resto, et c'est lui qui paie._

_\- Ah bah tout de suite, quand t'as rien à débourser …_

_\- T'as tout compris. »_

_Ça, et Axel doit partir demain pour son boulot. Déplacement d'une semaine, aucune possibilité de se revoir avant qu'Avril ne commence. Et quoi que Vanitas ne trouve pas cette absence de sept jours si longue, il n'a pas envie de l'allonger en refusant l'invitation que le renard lui a fait. Ils se voient quasi tous les jours, vu le temps que la teigne passe chez son mec. Ça va lui faire bizarre de tenir une semaine sans découvrir sa sale tête au réveil. Il dirait même que ça va lui manquer. Mais il ne l'avouera pas devant l'allumé._

_« - Va falloir demander un rendez-vous trois mois à l'avance pour passer la journée avec toi, bientôt. » Demyx dit en plaisantant._

_« - Déconne pas, on s'voit tout le temps à la fac._

_\- C'est pas comme si t'y allais encore beaucoup._

_\- J'vais pas finir l'année de toute façon. Pas envie d'me faire chier en cours._

_\- C'est mieux d'te faire chier avec Axel ?_

_\- Au moins on baise._

_\- Ah ouais, sûr que c'est plus risqué de faire ça en cours. »_

_Encore quelques notes. Vanitas termine la cannette qu'il s'est pris au foyer tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ses messages, guettant secrètement ceux du rouquin. Il attend le moment où il va lui dire qu'il a hâte de le retrouver, et les sous-entendus sous la ceinture quant à ce qu'il a prévu après le repas. Ces messages qui le font orgueilleusement sourire._

_« - N'empêche, on te voit plus des masses en dehors de la fac, depuis que t'es avec Axel. »_

_Ah ? Le noiraud n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il agit comme il l'a toujours fait, en suivant ses envies. Et ce dont il a envie, en ce moment, c'est de passer du temps avec Axel. Avec les autres, il s'emmerde. Les gens l'intéressent moins. S'il peut s'envoyer en l'air avec un type cultivé qui sait tenir une conversation quand ils ne sont pas en train de se rouler des pelles – son mec, de surcroît – pourquoi s'en priver ?_

_« - Bah ça devient sérieux. C'est normal._

_\- Ça j'avais remarqué. »_

_Il doit vouloir dire autre chose, le petit punk, parce qu'il ne referme pas tout de suite la bouche. Mais il change d'avis. Van n'insiste pas pour savoir. Il hausse les épaules et il repose son récipient vide avant de s'affaler sur le canapé désormais vide du foyer presque aussi vide sur la fin d'année universitaire._

xoxoxox

J 94

Un appel. Ça lui prendrait quoi, dix minutes ? Même pas. Juste le temps de demander comment ça va. Ou même un texto. Enfin non, pas un texto. Quoi que Vanitas aime flirter avec la limite du foutage de gueule, si c'est pour faire un coup pareil, autant ne pas les contacter du tout. Ça ne l'avancera pas. Un mail ? Oui, pas bête. C'est plus officiel qu'un message, moins instantané. Et puis il pourra toujours retarder la lecture de la réponse qu'il recevra – encore faut-il qu'il en reçoive une – s'il ne se sent pas de l'affronter sur le tas. C'est moins risqué qu'un appel. Moins surprenant. Ou une lettre ? C'est plutôt une bonne surprise, non ? Mais il a une écriture dégueulasse, et il ne fait pas entièrement confiance à la Poste pour la livrer. Et puis, sérieusement, c'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir leur dire dans une lettre ? Ou dans un mail ? Un message ? Même au téléphone ? Il serait foutu de raccrocher sur le coup, dans un moment de panique.

Il peut aussi aller directement chez eux et sonner à la porte. Mais si jamais ils refusent de lui ouvrir, il aura fait le trajet pour rien. Et puis il préfère de loin se faire engueuler au téléphone, au moins, il pourra leur raccrocher au nez.

**18h 47 – Larxene :**

**On fait ça vendredi si ça te tente.**

**Au Coin-G normalement mais Zack proposait le 7 O'clock**

_**18h 50 - Vanitas :**_

_**D'acc, j'vais voir**_

Quoi que, au moins, une carte postale, ça ferait plaisir à Xion. Il prendrait de jolis petits chats, ou des fleurs bien roses comme elle les aime. Les aimait. Elle a six ans maintenant, ses goûts ont dû changer. Et puis, ce sont ses parents qui vont trouver la carte. Ils vont prendre ça pour une sacrée blague s'il leur envoie un truc pareil.

**18h 52 - Yuyu-pi :**

**Au final c'est bon de mon côté, je viens aussi !**

Brusquement, il lui vient l'idée que sa sœur pourrait le détester, après le gros silence radio qu'il a laissé. Peut-être qu'elle n'a plus envie de le voir. Ou qu'elle l'a oublié. Qu'elle ne le reconnaitra pas. L'angoisse le prend comme un poisson dans un filet de pêcheur. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ça pouvait faire aussi mal. Alors il fait comme toujours quand un sentiment lui est trop désagréable, il le chasse et pense à autre chose. En vérifiant compulsivement ses convo Messenger, par exemple. Heureusement pour lui, la populace répond vite.

**18h 54 - Larxene :**

**Y aura l'avoir de ta vie, au passage**

*** l'amour**

**(A Van)**

_**18h 57 - Vanitas :**_

_**la dernière fois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un utiliser cette expression, c'était en sixième de la part de mon prof.**_

_**Et ça faisait vraiment pitié**_

**18h 58 - Larxene :**

**T'as cinq secondes pour retirer ce que t'as dit**

_**19h 00 - Vanitas :**_

_**J'peux pas taper un message aussi vite.**_

_**Et même si je pouvais, je le ferais pas.**_

**19h 02 - Larxene :**

**T'es qu'un sale con**

**J'vais dire à Ienzo de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.**

Est-ce qu'il a vraiment besoin de les recontacter, au fond ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportera ? Des engueulades, des emmerdes, des regards tristes ou condescendants, des questions auxquelles il ne voudra pas répondre. Des remarques.

Pire. Des _On t'avait prévenu._

Ça, Van ne veut pas entendre. Il sait que ses parents avaient raison. Pas comme ils le pensaient, bien sûr, ils sont encore loin de la vérité. Mais ils n'avaient pas tort, cette histoire était une mauvaise idée. Parce qu'Axel n'était pas digne de confiance. Parce que leur relation n'a pas tenu.

Mais le corbeau sait qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé la même chose d'une jeune femme au caractère similaire, alors il enrage de devoir encaisser ces reproches qui l'attendent. La simple anticipation d'une possible conversation lui fait serrer les dents. La colère lui griffe les nerfs, se prépare une place dans son coeur.

Il le sait, qu'il a eu tort. Il n'a pas besoin de se l'entendre dire. Il doit déjà vivre avec ça tous les jours.

_**19h 04 - Vanitas :**_

_**Trop tard, il est fou de moi**_

**19h 05 - Larxene :**

**Exagère pas non plus.**

**C'est juste le côté brun ténébreux qui lui plait. Il se lassera vite de la partie connard**

**19h - 05 Yuyu-pi :**

**(Vous savez qu'il peut les lire vos messages, hein ?)**

_**19h 06 - Vanitas :**_

_**Il te supporte bien toi, pourtant. Ça doit pas le déranger tant que ça.**_

**19h 07 - Larxene :**

**Il aurait dû finir avec Demyx. Lui il est cool.**

_**19h 10 - Vanitas :**_

_**Tu dis ça parce qu'il te masse les pieds quand tu lui demandes.**_

**19h 11 - Larxene :**

**Même pas. Tu vois le mal partout, a force d'en faire.**

**19h 11 - Demdem :**

**Grave**

**J'approuve Larx (Pour Ienzo)**

**Vas-y traite moi de soumis, je dirai rien !**

_**19h 12 - Vanitas :**_

_**T'es mal placée pour parler.**_

_**Et de toute façon Dem est pas intéressé.**_

_**Ah, si ?**_

**19h 14 - Larxene :**

***Est plus**

Leur inquiétude ou leur satisfaction, s'il ne récolte pas les deux. Il ne supportera ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Et pourtant il est là, avachi sur son canapé, à chercher un début de message acceptable pour le mail qu'il compte leur envoyer. Ou un début de conversation plausible à lancer, quand un de ses deux géniteurs décrochera le téléphone. Il pourra noter les premiers mots à lâcher sur une feuille pour contrer le stress. Mais aussitôt qu'une phrase se fait dans son esprit, il la chasse. Trop pauvre, trop banale. Il ne peut pas user de mots quotidiens pour une première approche, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé ces trois dernières années. Enfin, non, justement, il ne s'est rien passé, mais c'est bien là tout le problème. Ces messages qu'il a appris à ignorer au fils des mois, le téléphone qu'il laissait vibrer sur la table, ces visites promises qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine de faire, ces fêtes qu'il a passées loin d'eux. Et leurs cartes postales. Il n'y a jamais répondu, à leurs cartes postales. Pas envie de s'emmerder avec les timbres.

C'était tellement simple de les ignorer. Tellement plus facile d'anticiper la dispute, de la contourner, de zieuter l'écran du téléphone pour mieux s'en détourner.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire, maintenant ? Comment reprendre une conversation qu'il a étouffée depuis presque deux ans ? Plus de deux ans, même. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il leur a vraiment parlé.

_**19h 16 - Vanitas :**_

_**Lol, très drôle.**_

_**Même Luxord fait mieux quand il essaie d'embobiner les gens.**_

Comment est-ce qu'on s'adresse à quelqu'un qu'on a pas vu depuis si longtemps ? Comment est-ce qu'on fait, quand il s'agit de ses propres parents ? Est-ce qu'on pardonne ? Plutôt crever. Pas d'excuses de sa part tant qu'ils n'en auront pas d'abord présentées. Il s'est suffisamment aplati comme ça avec l'autre. Plier le genou, plus jamais.

_**19h 17 - Vanitas :**_

_**Puis sérieux, Dem s'intéresse toujours à des mecs plus âgés que lui.**_

Leur demander comment ils vont, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux ? Ignorer le temps, la distance, les colères enterrées qui ont patiemment poussé ? Pas la peine. Si c'est pour faire semblant chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, Vanitas préfère encore la garder fermée.

_**19h 21 - Vanitas :**_

_**Non mais vous étiez pas sérieux hein ?**_

**19h 22 - Demdem :**

**J'ai du lait sur le feu, je vous laisse, la purée m'attend.**

Et il s'arrêterait bien là, sur cette réflexion pleine de sens qui lui suffit largement. Pas la peine d'aller leur parler, si c'est pour se manger le même résultat. Juste de la déception, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il ne trouvera pas ce dont il a besoin auprès de sa famille. Et ses parents ne verront jamais en lui l'enfant qu'ils auraient voulu. Ils ont Xion, de toute façon. Xion qui doit les rendre si fiers, en comparaison. Leur parler pour serrer les dents à chaque entrevue, toujours se ramasser les mêmes remarques, non merci.

Il préfère encore le froid et l'absence.

_**19h 22 - Vanitas :**_

_**Hein ?**_

**19h 23 - Larxene :**

**C'est chiant de pas savoir, hein ?**

_**19h 25 - Vanitas:**_

_**Ca me change pas, t'es chiante tout le temps.**_

_**Allez dit**_

_**Et Dem fait pas chier aussi, répond**_

**19h 26 - Larxene :**

**Bah non. T'iras à la pêche aux infos tout seul.**

_**19h 28 - Vanitas :**_

_**T'es pas drôle là. T'as commencé à parler, tu racontes**_

**19h 30 - Larxene :**

**Toi tu crois encore au père Noël.**

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y réfléchit encore ? Pourquoi ça lui prend la tête comme ça, et puis le cœur aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent paumé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a envie, malgré tout, de lancer une maigre tentative à l'égard de ses parents ? Une bouteille à la mer.

Bon, parce que Xion lui manque. Ça, il le sait. Il l'a toujours su durant ces trois longues années passées loin d'elle.

_**19h 31 - Vanitas :**_

_**Nique-toi.**_

**19h 32 - Larxene :**

**T'aura qu'à demander à Ienzo vendredi quand tu le verras.**

**Ou quand il lira**

_**19h 33 - Vanitas :**_

_**Je viens pas tant que t'as pas répondu.**_

**19h 35 - Larxene :**

**Bah dommage, parce que je te répondrais pas**

**Et ramène des meufs si tu peux, on a quasiment que des mecs d'inscrits et je compte pas passer la soirée mon verre à la main**

_**19h 38 - Vanitas :**_

_**Va planter des radis.**_

Pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience, aussi. Parce que c'est lui qui a coupé le contact. Doucement, mais sûrement. Il a cessé de leur répondre, sans jamais initier la moindre conversation. Il laissé le tout pourrir dans un coin. Alors c'est à lui de faire le premier pas, maintenant. Il n'a pas le choix.

Mais est-ce qu'il en a vraiment envie ?

* * *

Alors, le chapitre vous à plu ? C'était le dernier de Décembre, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine et on attachera l'année avec un morceau plutôt joyeux, promis !


	18. J 98

Hey !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Plutôt long en plus, vous allez avoir de quoi vous amusez ! Puis je pense qu'il va en satisfaire plus d'un-e ?

Merci à **Milou **et à **Ima **pour leur review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Les mains d'Axel passent le long de son corps, languissantes, alors que son regard attrape tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Vanitas ferme les yeux. Même sans voir, il sent ses iris verts qui se délectent. Il devine toute la fascination du rouquin face à son corps. L'envie. La dévotion. L'obsession. Qu'il continue, le noiraud lui laisse la possibilité de s'en occuper._

_Ses lèvres dans son cou, c'est encore trop peu. Il apprécie de les sentir monter, regagnant sa mâchoire avant d'atteindre son oreille. Quand les dents prennent le relais pour mordiller le lobe tendre, son propre corps remue malgré lui. Ses muscles se crispent, son dos se cambre. Ses hanches amorcent un mouvement vers l'avant, brusque. Ses bras s'allongent autour de l'autre pour le serrer. Ses ongles cherchent une prise ferme sur la peau._

_Axel sait très bien qu'il aime ça. Ça, et bien d'autres choses. Il connaît ce corps comme sa poche. Van en a conscience. Il lui fait confiance._

_« - Mmm … »_

_Il soupire, un semblant de contrôle encore exercé sur sa voix. Si l'allumé veut plus il va devoir donner en échange. Un don à la hauteur du résultat. Le noiraud est avare, il ne daigne accepter que ce qui en vaut vraiment la peine, et encore._

_Mais il sait qu'avec Axel, il aura. Il aura le regard asservi, alors qu'il embrassera ses épaules, son bras, son poignet, sa main, ses doigts, chaque parcelle d'une enveloppe qu'il s'apprête à vénérer. Il aura le respect et l'obéissance, le dévouement, celui qu'il sent déjà au travers de ces mains qui veulent tout toucher, tout attraper. Il aura le plaisir jusqu'à satiété._

_Il veut et il aura._

_Autour de lui, Axel est partout. Sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche, sur sa peau, son dos, son ventre, là où il sent, où il frissonne, soupire, gémit. Pour le garder, il agrippe et griffe, ordonne silencieusement à l'autre de ne jamais le lâcher, ne de jamais le laisser. Interdiction de filer tant qu'il ne lui a pas donné ce qu'il a implicitement promis en le déshabillant. Vanitas veut que ça dure, que ça explose dans son ventre et que ça soit chaque fois meilleur._

_Il presse brusquement sa bouche contre celle d'Axel, son corps nu contre le sien, son sexe contre son bassin, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il attend et qu'il veut. Il plante ses iris dans les siens, ses pupilles dans le puits qui s'oppose à lui, insatiable. Son souffle court arrache un large sourire au rouquin. " Dépêche-toi. "_

_Mais Axel prend son temps, félon sournois qui s'attarde sur ses épaules, son torse et son ventre, son bassin, ses hanches ses cuisses, sa peau tendre et fine où grimpe la sensibilité. Axel donne les miettes avant le repas pour affamer son hôte, son souffle court sur la peau, sa bouche suit, sa langue taquine, et c'est lui qui dirige malgré les ordres du corbeau. Il donne, mais seulement quand il le veut. Quand Vanitas n'en peut plus._

_Plus tard, il viendra s'enrouler contre lui, serpent câlin et affectueux, pour lui demander si ça lui a plu. Il aura cette attention toute particulière, cette tendresse, cet amour plus doux et ces caresses légères alors que Van viendra là, sa tête sur son torse pour garder sa chaleur. Il sera attentif, lui parlera au creux de l'oreille le temps qu'il récupère. Il lui demandera s'il a aimé, ce qu'il voudrait d'autre. Il murmurera qu'il l'aime. Qu'il est beau, foutrement beau malgré sa taille, que sa peau est douce, sa voix excitante et qu'il a rarement passé un aussi bon moment. Vanitas voudra bien le croire, puisqu'il aura ces yeux irréels peints d'admiration qui le regarderont encore satisfaits. Ces yeux adorateurs qu'on pose sur une idole. Oui, Van voudra bien le croire. Lui aussi, il a rarement autant aimé ça._

xoxoxox

J 98

La musique qui règne est puissante. Elle pulse contre les murs, dans leurs oreilles, fait trembler leur corps et vibrer la surface des verres remplis d'alcools posés sur la table. Vanitas, lancé sur l'espace libre qui sert de piste de danse, savoure pleinement l'électro et les remix méconnus lancés à pleine puissance. La lumière hasardeuse qui court sur les surfaces efface ses repères, jette un voile flou sur ses sens. L'espace n'est rien qu'une donnée bancale qu'il perçoit hasardeusement. Il ne sait plus vraiment où il marche, ni quelle heure il est.

Tant pis.

Les boissons qu'il s'est enfilées se mêlent à l'ambiance enivrante que la musique amplifie, et il se laisse aller, abandonnant toute pensée rationnelle pour simplement bouger.

La mollesse gagne ses membres.

Pas besoin de réfléchir. Son corps sait, lui. Son corps remue comme il faut. Ses bras s'agitent, grimpent, vont le long de son corps, s'en écartent, ondulent et se posent finalement sur la taille d'un type qu'il connaît vaguement, mais qui a rejoint leur petit groupe ce soir. Un nom qu'il a oublié. Un visage pas trop mal, un regard affamé, un sourire un brin trop arrogant, mais le noiraud veut bien le laisser s'approcher.

C'est fou ce qu'il aime danser. Fou, aussi, de réaliser qu'il avait oublié le plaisir sauvage que ces mouvements lui procurent.

Il se recule, entraîne l'autre. Se presse à peine contre lui pour mieux se reculer. Laisse la main se poser sur sa joue, plante ses mirettes dans les siennes, les ferme pour s'enivrer encore de musique, les rouvre pour s'assurer que l'autre l'observe toujours. Ses doigts empoignent soudain, attrapent la taille, empêchent une potentielle rupture du contact qui s'établit entre eux. L'autre, alors plus assuré, se rapproche, se penche. Ondule comme un serpent, maladroitement. Van est plus habile. C'est parce qu'il a déjà abandonné, parce son corps bouge pour lui. Son corps court après le rythme. Il s'y déverse, s'épuise à remuer, s'élance sans se lasser. Jusqu'à ce que les bras puissants de l'autre aient enserré sa taille, d'une fermeté intransigeante. Il referme son piège.

Van sourit.

Quand le type se penche pour l'embrasser, c'est à peine s'il le laisse effleurer sa bouche. Le jeu de la séduction lui plait, mais c'est bien tout ce qui l'intéresse chez ce mec.

Un peu perdu, le gars relâche par mégarde son étreinte. Le danseur en profite pour se faufiler, s'échapper. Il lui jette un dernier regard, remue encore sur la fin de la musique. Puis les notes se taisent pour quelques secondes. Un interlude. Satisfait, il retourne à la table où Ienzo et Larxene sont assis. Il s'est bien défoulé, son corps est épuisé, et toutes les sales pensées qui lui ont pourri la vie ces derniers jours se sont envolées.

La prochaine fois qu'il passera une sale journée, il viendra enchaîner sur une soirée au Coin G. Ça, c'est efficace.

« - Tiens. »

Ienzo lui tend son verre, qu'il a sagement gardé alors que le noiraud était parti se déhancher. Vanitas scrute ses yeux à la recherche d'un reproche, une trace d'agacement, quoi que ce soit d'autre, une irritation que cette scène de drague aurait éveillée chez lui. S'il est blessé, jaloux, ou même déstabilisé, il n'en montre rien. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas vu, ou qu'il s'en fout simplement. En tout cas, son verre à lui a bien descendu. Le gamin n'est pas si sage qu'il y paraît.

« - Merci. »

Il avale une gorgée de bière avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle.

« - Les filles sont plus là ?

\- Elles sont sorties deux minutes pour fumer. »

Conformément à la demande de la guêpe, Vanitas a ramené les deux seules demoiselles qui lui sont venues à l'esprit. Les plus hétéros, aussi, pour la faire chier. Naminé était ravie de l'accompagner et de retrouver Demyx. C'était l'occasion pour elle de rencontrer Ienzo, et de se détendre après une semaine rude en terme de boulot. Aqua a suivi. Elle aussi elle devait vouloir se défouler, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité. Le pire, c'est qu'elle tient rudement bien.

« - Et Dem ?

\- Je crois qu'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un. Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on le voit plus et il parlait avec un gars tout à l'heure. » le cadet raconte en terminant ce qu'il reste de son verre.

« - Il a été rapide. »

Larxene n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincue, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se lève simplement, son verre également vide, et Vanitas croit entendre une phrase comme _Qui veut autre chose ?_ se frayer un chemin par-dessus la musique. Dans le doute, il dit oui. Pas question de rater une occasion de se faire payer un verre. Le gris suit et lui passe son récipient. Malgré son calme apparent, son geste est maladroit. La teigne sourit.

« - Toi t'es bourré.

\- Pas tant que ça. »

Il dit ça, mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Son corps léger remue d'avant en arrière, comme une balancelle.

« - Ça se voit.

\- Tu peux parler.

\- Ah, mais j'le reconnais volontiers. »

Mieux, il le revendique, et il attend impatiemment son prochain verre.

« - T'as pas envie d'aller danser ?

\- Mm. »

Ienzo hausse les épaules en regardant autour de lui, jetant un coup d'oeil incertain vers la masse de gens qui bougent. Apparemment, l'alcool ne le rend pas plus téméraire.

« - Trop de monde.

\- Y en a moins dans la salle d'à côté, s'tu veux.

\- Moins comment ?

\- T'auras la place de bouger sans te faire coller. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Larx revient et pose trois demis sur la table. Chacun s'empare du sien, criant un merci qui n'arrive certainement pas jusqu'aux oreilles de leur généreuse référente.

« - J'vous laisse, fait trop chaud !

\- Tu vas rejoindre Nami et sa pote ?

\- Ouais ! »

Elle enroule sa veste autour de sa taille avant de se tourner vers Vanitas.

« - Elle est célib', sa pote ?

\- Aucune idée. T'as qu'à lui demander. »

Et toc. Ça, c'est pour leur petite conversation du début de semaine. Elle le sait, et elle le fusille du regard en crachant des insultes qu'il ne comprend pas – à cause du bruit ou parce que c'est du letton, allez savoir. Mais elle ne se décourage pas pour autant.

Ne reste que les deux garçons qui se regardent dans le blanc des yeux en sirotant leur verre. Jusqu'au moment où Zack et Cloud, qui sont aussi de la partie, reviennent avec les kebabs qu'ils sont allés chercher. Van ne tient plus, il a encore besoin de bouger.

« - Les mecs, vous pouvez garder les verres deux minutes ?

\- Hein ? »

Le corbeau prend ça pour un oui. Il pousse les deux demis vers le brun avant de se lever, passe près d'Ienzo en effleurant sa main, puis il disparaît dans la seconde pièce, où la musique pulse moins fort. Le gamin semble encore suffisamment sobre pour comprendre l'invitation, et il le suit. En effet, ici, il y a moins de monde, plus d'espace pour s'amuser.

Le corbeau s'appuie contre un mur avant de se retourner, observant le plus jeune qui s'approche, l'air hésitant. Sa main lui fait signe de venir plus prêt. Il est confiant, ce soir. Il compte bien s'amuser.

« - Alors, toujours pas envie d'bouger ?

\- Je sais pas faire.

\- Bah viens, j'vais t'apprendre. »

L'autre le regarde, ne sachant trop comment interpréter ces mots. Van aime cette mine égarée, maladroite et pourtant pleine d'espoir, qui se peint sur son visage. Cette expression qu'on lui trouve bien moins souvent, contre le minois inexpressif qu'il affiche la plupart du temps, quand il lit dans un coin. Pour leur rareté, ses mimiques sont précieuses.

Il attend que l'autre soit assez près, avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille.

« - Bouge.

\- Je sais vraiment pas faire.

\- Y a pas besoin de savoir. Fais juste comme tu le sens. »

Il appuie ses mains sur sa taille au rythme de la musique, jusqu'à ce que le garçon commence à suivre le mouvement, d'abord de manière craintive, puis plus assurément. Il ondule faiblement, pose ses propres mains sur Van sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Mais le noiraud sent qu'il gagne en confiance. Peu à peu, ses traits se détendent. C'est bien.

Autour d'eux la musique tape irrégulièrement, traîtresse.

« - Laisse aller, fais comme tu le sens. » il se penche sur son oreille pour lui parler sans crier. « Y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise manière de danser. Faut juste que tu t'sentes bien toi. »

Ienzo hoche vaguement la tête avant de reprendre, plus ferme. Il hésite, essaie, jusqu'à trouver des mouvements qui semblent lui convenir. Vanitas sourit. Sournoisement, il s'écarte et se glisse derrière lui, sa bouche à nouveau près de son oreille.

« - Voilà, comme ça. Faut laisser aller. »

Pas bien sûr que ses instructions avancent à grand-chose, mais elles ont au moins le mérite d'encourager l'autre. Il trouve bientôt son rythme dans les mouvements saccadés du remix qui passe, et ferme même parfois les yeux pour profiter. Dans ces moments, il sourit. Ça doit lui plaire plus qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Van remue de son côté, plus affirmé. Il s'agite, ignore les gens qui passent et les regards qui se posent sur lui. Puis il revient vers le garçon, glissant à nouveau ses doigts autour de sa taille pour lui signaler sa présence. Il le sent sursauter, puis se détendre en le reconnaissant. Sa danse ralentie sans s'arrêter, s'adaptant au corps qui se presse contre son dos.

« - T'aimes ?

\- Oui. »

Bien. Parce qu'il ne fait que commencer. Et il a des informations à glaner.

« - T'aimes parce que ça te plaît, ou parce que j'suis juste à côté ? »

L'autre bug, se reprend doucement. Il laisse ses mains hésitantes se poser sur celles de Van sans arrêter de bouger.

« - A ton avis ?

\- T'es sûr que tu veux mon avis, chaton ? »

Il vacille encore, mais ne se laisse pas déstabiliser. Le gamin est plein de ressources inespérées. Ça lui plait. Il reprend, adaptant ses mouvements à la nouvelle musique qui passe et qui se veut plus calme.

« - J'ai parlé avec Larx. »

Nulle jalousie dans sa voix. Son timbre s'amuse, il prend tout son temps pour lui laisser imaginer ce qu'il va bientôt dire. Le goût de la bière court encore sur ses lèvres. A voir si le nébuleux a rattrapé leur conversation.

« - Parait que tu t'entendais bien avec Demyx, avant qu'je m'ramène ? »

Ah, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Ienzo fronce les sourcils et s'arrête presque de bouger, mais reprend en sentant le corps de Vanitas qui fait des vagues souples près du sien. Il tourne la tête pour essayer de capter son regard, perdu entre la musique, la brume alcoolisée de ses pensées et les mots qu'il vient d'entendre.

« - Elle t'a dit quoi ?

\- Pas grand-chose, justement. » il croise ses yeux. « J'me suis dit que tu serais peut-être plus bavard. »

Le gris le fixe un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Van garde le dessus.

« - On s'est juste … tournés autour. »

Il n'a pas l'air sûr de ses mots, mais le champ lexical de la drague est loin d'être celui qu'il maîtrise le plus. Le prédateur va chercher des précisions tout près de son oreille, là où son souffle peut descendre dans son cou pour chatouiller sa peau.

« - Juste ?

\- Y a rien eu.

\- Rien de rien ?

\- Rien. »

Les mains de Van passent sur son ventre. Il le sent qui se tend soudain. A voir son regard, ça n'a rien de désagréable pour lui. Doucement, il le tire à l'écart de la piste de danse improvisée.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Ça collait pas. »

Il répond vite, poussé par l'ivresse et la précipitation du rythme qui les enivre encore. Ça pulse. Ça tape. Van s'adosse au mur alors qu'Ienzo se retourne, ses grands yeux indéchiffrables plantés sur lui.

« - C'est tout ? »

Il s'attendait à plus, quand Larxene lui en a parlé. Enfin, pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait titillé pour rien. Ça a dû l'éclater.

« - Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Le gamin est tout proche de lui, tout ébouriffé, sa mèche éparpillée laissant voir deux iris. Il attend sa réponse. Le corbeau, dans un état capillaire à peu près similaire, glisse ses mains comme deux pattes vers le bas de son dos. _Approche_, qu'il lui dit avec ses paumes. Ienzo comprend. Il obéit. Mais son regard ne le lâche pas. Il attend. Cette autorité égarée lui plait.

« - J'veux juste m'assurer que le terrain est libre. »

Pas besoin de se pencher, ils sont à la même hauteur. Van s'approche à peine. Son corps se presse contre celui de l'autre. Il le laisse s'avancer.

Ils s'embrassent sans faire attention aux gens autour d'eux.

La bouche d'Ienzo est bien moins hésitante que sa danse, à croire qu'il a attendu ça toute sa vie. Il le laisse même mener, massant ses hanches comme un chat paresseux avant de se faire plus pressant, remontant une main derrière sa nuque. C'est brusque, ça s'arrête, ça reprend lentement, précipitamment. Comme la musique ça presse, comme la musique ça cogne dedans. Il sent deux mains dans son dos, derrière sa nuque, partout, qui cherchent un appuie sûr pour le garder contre lui. Deux mains qui se nouent finalement derrière sa tête pour s'assurer une prise sûre alors qu'il recule pour respirer, pour mieux recommencer, chercher, effleurer, à peine toucher avant de prendre fermement.

L'ivresse, le son, la chaleur, tout les berce, tout les éloigne. Une bulle autour d'eux, un autre monde, leurs lèvres, leur souffle, le cœur qui suit désespérément le rythme de la musique, qui cogne à en exploser, la fatigue, l'énergie nouvelle qu'ils trouvent là où ils ne la soupçonnaient pas.

Encore.

Stop.

A nouveau.

Une dernière fois. Respire.

Recommence.

Vanitas mord.

Il en redemande encore.

Les mains se serrent autour de sa taille. Il glisse les siennes sous le tissu qu'il sent, à peine. Sur la peau brûlante d'une taille plus fine que toutes celles qu'il a pu empoigner, effleurer, admirer, embrasser.

Ils halètent.

Et Ienzo se recule.

Pour de bon.

Ça n'est plus un élan bref pour mieux attaquer, il s'éloigne vraiment de Van, vacillant. Ses jambes n'ont plus envie de le porter. Il s'appuie contre le mur. Malgré les lumières qui volent furieusement partout dans la salle, le noiraud trouve sa peau étrangement pâle. Il le voit haletant. Inspirer comme s'il avait oublié comment respirer. Et partir en courant hors du bar.

Brusquement, l'adrénaline redescend. Vanitas le suit à son rythme, inquiet et paumé. Il ne fait pas attention à Zack qui les interpelle en passant, ni au trio de demoiselles qui les fixe sans comprendre. Ses pas le guident dehors. Là où la nuit est noire. Le vent froid.

Brusquement, c'est comme un énorme vide autour de lui. Une sale déception qui suit la satisfaction brûlante des minutes précédentes. Il ne comprend pas ce sentiment soudain.

Par contre, il saisit parfaitement ce qui se passe à quelques mètres de lui au son particulièrement peu ragoûtant qu'Ienzo fait en vomissant.

Ah. Tout s'explique. Il soupire, secoue la tête et s'approche doucement comme si tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas urgence et que le gamin n'était pas en train de rendre la quantité déraisonnable de bière qu'il a engloutie. Sa tête tourne encore, mais il est suffisamment lucide pour agir correctement. Ses yeux se posent sur le jeune garçon tremblant, appuyé contre le mur d'une main, peinant à retenir sa tignasse de l'autre.

« - Je t'avais dit que t'étais bourré. »

Il passe ses doigts entre les mèches colorées pour empêcher qu'elles ne lui retombent sur le visage, alors qu'il respire laborieusement. Ienzo n'a pas le temps de le remercier que c'est reparti pour un tour.

« - Ça va aller. » il se tient suffisamment éloigné pour éviter d'être - trop – éclaboussé. « C'est juste un très mauvais moment à passer.

\- J'espère. »

Tout fébrile, le lettreux se redresse finalement, crache, se crispe et se penche à nouveau, plié en deux, son bras entier appuyé contre le mur. Il rend tout ce qu'il a pu avaler ce soir, rejette inlassablement, geint plus qu'il ne respire quand il peut enfin reprendre son souffle.

« - Désolé.

\- Laisse. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs. »

Un long silence. L'autre se redresse une seconde fois, plus lentement, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Vanitas voit comme son corps tremble, épuisé par la soirée et les vomissements. Il est à bout.

« - Ça va mieux ?

\- J'crois. »

Il passe sa main sous son tee-shirt, grimaçant un peu. Vanitas comprend qu'il essaie de détacher les bandes de k-tape qui retiennent sa poitrine et gênent sa respiration.

« - Tu veux un coup d'main ?

\- Ça va aller. »

Ses yeux ont certainement envie de se fermer. Tant qu'à faire, qu'ils le fassent dans un lit confortable après une bonne douche.

« - J'envoie un message aux autres et on y va. »

Il s'attend à ce que l'autre proteste, avance qu'il peut se débrouiller pour rentrer. Mais rien. Il ne lâche pas un mot. Après quelques secondes, il hoche même la tête. Rassuré, Vanitas sort son téléphone.

« - Allez. Dans moins d'une heure, t'es tout propre et au chaud. Tu t'sens d'tenir jusque-là ?

\- Ouais. »

Il acquiesce encore, l'air fatigué et paumé. Van envoie son message, puis il lui tapote doucement le dos avant de se redresser. De mémoire, Ienzo habite à deux stations de métro d'ici. Ça devrait le faire, à pied.

* * *

Voilà. Bon en vrai Van ramène Ienzo et il va le chouchouter, donc c'est quand même mignon ? Genre, à partir du moment où ton crush t'a vu geber ta bière et tu lui plais toujours, c'est que c'est quand même bien parti. Est-ce que ce chapitre est inspiré de mes soirées les plus arrosées ? Vous ne le saurez jamais.

A la semaine prochaine !


	19. J 99

Hey !

Voilà le chapitre 19 qui arrive et qui, mine de rien, nous rapproche de la fin de la deuxième partie. Il doit rester quatre chapitres, je dirais ? Et ... En vrai, on sera à genre un tier de l'histoire au bout de cette partie là, mais voilà. Sur quatre ou cinq selon comment je découpe la fin, ça avance plutôt bien ?

Merci à **Ima** pour sa review, et à **Yu **pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, Vanitas jure intérieurement qu'il ne touchera plus jamais une goutte d'alcool. Plus jamais. _

_Son estomac se contracte violemment, alors qu'il recrache une part de tout ce qu'il a ingurgité ce soir. Du liquide, principalement. De la bière. Au moins, sa gorge est plus ou moins épargnée. Pas son cerveau, perdu dans des terres inconnues, qui valdingue d'un bout à l'autre de sa tête alors que les idées s'entrechoquent à l'intérieur. Il a du mal à tenir droit au-dessus des chiottes. Dieu merci, il a des bras. Il n'a jamais était aussi heureux d'en avoir, tout tremblants qu'ils soient._

_« - Je t'avais prévenu. » Axel lance depuis le salon._

_Ta gueule, Van pense aussi fort qu'il peut, faute de pouvoir le crier. Le timbre presque triomphant du rouquin lui donne envie de hurler, mais il n'est actuellement pas en état de satisfaire ce besoin. Il ne peut pas se bouger pour l'aider, ce con ? Ses fesses sont vissées sur le canapé ?_

_Son ventre se tord. Il grimace. Il a vraiment bu tout ça ?_

_« - Fallait pas boire autant. »_

_Mais ta gueule putain ! Ferme là ! qu'il ne peut pas dire. Il hoquette, crache et se redresse finalement, ses membres aussi maladroits qu'incertains. Il n'est pas sûr de ne pas rendre à nouveau le contenu de son estomac, si tant est qu'il reste quelque chose dedans, mais la nausée violente qui lui serre les boyaux s'est pour l'instant calmée. Il halète. Croise ses bras autour de son corps comme pour se protéger, son dos appuyé contre le mur. Ses yeux clignent à répétition, quémandant un repos mérité._

_Plus jamais une cuite pareille. Plus jamais._

_« - T'as fini ?_

_\- J'crois. »_

_Il déglutit, sans vraiment se soucier du goût désagréable qui lui traverse la langue et la gorge. C'est bien peu de chose comparé à ce qu'il vient de supporter. Il crache encore._

_Allez, c'est fini. Ça va aller, il se répète. Ça va aller._

_Ses pensées se mélangent. Il peine à retrouver celles qu'il lui faut. Il ne remarque même pas qu'Axel vient de s'approcher._

_« - File prendre une douche pendant que je nettoie, ça te fera pas d'mal. »_

_Il ne sait pas si ses paroles sont bienveillantes, ou s'il doit lui cracher au visage pour son manque de compassion. Il ne sait plus. Il ne pense pas. Sa tête est en bazar. Sans regarder l'autre, il se détourne et part vers la douche pour laver ce qu'il lui reste d'honneur._

Xoxoxox

J 99

Au moment où Vanitas ouvre les yeux, Ienzo est encore en train de dormir. Pas d'un sommeil si reposant qu'il le faudrait, vu comme il remue, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Son corps se tourne inlassablement, sa bouche échappe de petites plaintes d'inconfort, il touche du bout des doigts l'éveil sans jamais vraiment émerger. Le corbeau n'aimerait pas être à sa place. Il hésité un instant à le réveiller, mais il décide de laisser la nature faire les choses. En attendant, lui, il va à peu près bien, et il a très envie d'un petit déjeuner. D'un truc qui se boit, surtout. Sa bouche est pâteuse et, si sa tête ne lui fait pas mal, il a encore l'impression d'être dans les vapes. Une vague nausée nage dans sa gorge, mais il sait que le premier repas du jour suffira à la chasser.

Enfin décidé à sortir du lit, Van s'approche de la cuisinière et des placards autours, fouillant dedans jusqu'à trouver une petite boite de thé en sachet. Quoi qu'Ienzo soit quelqu'un d'attentif et de minutieux, il vérifie quand même la date de péremption avant d'en attraper un et de le poser dans un immense bol, le temps d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole. Pour manger, il ne trouve rien, sinon un paquet de ficello dans le frigo qui devrait faire l'affaire. Il en attrape un, s'installe à l'unique table de l'unique pièce après avoir versé l'eau dans son récipient, puis il attaque le morceau de fromage chimique.

Est-ce le bruit engendré par son petit déjeuner qui réveille le nébuleux, ou ce dernier s'est-il réveillé tout seul ? Il ne le saura sans doute jamais. Mais le gamin finit par se redresser en grimaçant, dans un état à peine plus appréciable que la veille. Il s'étire maladroitement, puis passe sa main le long de son corps, étonné. Enfin, étonné, c'est l'expression que Vanitas croit lui deviner. Il a surtout l'air complètement à côté de la place.

« - Mm … »

Effectivement perdu dans son reste de fatigue, Ienzo tire sur le tissu du tee-shirt qui recouvre le haut de son corps avant de redresser la tête. Il fixe Van qui l'observe, quelques secondes. Il lui faut du temps pour se rappeler.

« - Yo. »

L'éveillé doit commencer à percuter. Il relâche son pyjama improvisé.

« - Salut.

\- Pas trop mal ?

\- J'ai connu mieux.

\- Si j'peux te donner un conseil, boit et prend une douche, ça te fera du bien.

\- J'suis pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- J'sais, mais t'en as besoin. T'es déshydraté. »

Passé un temps d'hésitation évasive - le temps de comprendre la dernière phrase qui lui était adressée, peut-être ? - le garçon décide de faire confiance à la teigne, qui doit certainement mieux s'y connaître que lui. Il sort de son cocon et tente quelques pas vers son ami, non sans une grimace douloureuse. Sa main s'appuie sur le mur. Il réussit finalement le trajet jusqu'à la table du studio sans l'aide d'aucun soutien.

« - Si t'as l'impression qu'un camion t'es passé dessus, c'est normal. Ça finira par s'calmer.

\- J'espère. »

Oh oui, vu la tête qu'il tire, il doit espérer très fort.

« - Reste là, j'vais t'faire un truc. Vaut mieux que tu bouges pas trop.

\- D'acc. »

D'humeur serviable, Vanitas lui prépare un bol de tisane après lui avoir apporté un verre d'eau. Il la sucre bien, la lui pose devant et revient près de lui pour terminer son petit déjeuner. Une heure et une douche plus tard, le garçon ressort dans un état déjà plus convenable. Il est encore égaré, mais son corps ne semble plus le faire souffrir autant qu'au réveil.

« - T'es resté toute la nuit ? » il demande bêtement avant de venir s'asseoir près de son comparse sur le lit fraîchement fait.

« - Ouais.

\- Merci.

\- J'l'ai aussi fait pour pas avoir à rentrer à pied, tu sais. »

Ienzo ignore la réponse et se laisse tomber sur les draps moelleux. Le corbeau a ouvert bien grand les fenêtres de la pièce pour capter la fraîcheur tant qu'il en reste. Le vent qui passe et le caresse lui fait un bien fou. Mais quelque chose semble le turlupiner encore.

« - Désolé pour hier. »

Vanitas sourit. Il résiste à l'envie de le tourmenter, conscient que le gamin doit se sentir particulièrement mal après une soirée comme celle-là. Tout détendu qu'il ait l'air, il peut le voir qui triture les draps, mordillant nerveusement la partie de sa lèvre à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il faut dire, à sa place, il ne se sentirait pas particulièrement bien. Son honneur en prendrait un sale coup. Et il en a pris un chaque fois qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cet état. Au moins, ça lui a appris à mesurer sa consommation d'alcool.

« - Laisse. Ça arrive.

\- Quand même. J'aurais préféré éviter de …

\- T'en fais pas j'te dis. J'commence à avoir l'habitude des rendez-vous qui dérapent, de toute façon. »

Il aura tenu deux minutes sans piquer. Il n'est pas fait pour rassurer les gens.

Gêné au possible, Ienzo plaque ses mains contre son visage. Il soupire longuement. Si seulement il avait suffisamment bu pour oublier cette soirée.

« - Nan mais sérieux ça va hein, moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé.

\- Quand même. J'enchaine.

\- Ah ça, j'peux pas dire le contraire. »

Vraiment. Il n'a aucun talent pour le réconfort.

« - Au pire c'est pas grave. Y a plus grave dans la vie.

\- J'en doute.

\- T'as déjà entendu parler de la famine en Afrique ?

\- Je suis toujours pas convaincu.

\- Et des expérimentations humaines qui étaient faites dans les camps de concentration ?

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de recommencer à vomir, Van. »

Le dénommé sourit. Il laisse son interlocuteur nager dans son malaise, puis finit par tendre la main pour lui tapoter doucement le crâne. Quoi que n'ayant pas été lavé ce matin, ses cheveux sont légèrement humide. Il a dû transpirer.

« - Allez, viens. »

L'autre baisse un peu ses paluches pour le regarder derrière ses doigts, incertain. Il suit la main du noiraud qui tapote sa propre épaule, pour l'inviter à s'installer. Une brève hésitation dans ce regard vert d'eau, puis le jeune homme finit par se redresser. Il vient s'appuyer contre l'autre sans trop savoir quoi penser. Il ne saurait qualifier leur relation, à l'heure actuelle. Mais aucune question ne vient clarifier le sujet. Pour l'instant, ils restent silencieusement avachis l'un contre l'autre. Par peur de demander, par flemme, par manque d'envie, ils ne savent pas. Peut-être qu'ils préfèrent ne pas se poser la question, pour l'instant.

Ils restent comme ça, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de l'appartement ne retentisse. Surpris, Vanitas se redresse.

« - T'attendais quelqu'un ?

\- Ah, oui. » apparemment, il vient juste de s'en souvenir. « C'est vrai.

\- Ça te réussit vraiment pas, les murges.

\- Je doute que ça réussisse à qui que ce soit.

\- Pas faux. »

Ienzo se lève à contre cœur avant de se diriger vers son armoir à vêtement pour fouiller. Van croit d'abord qu'il va s'habiller convenablement - quoi que le tee-shirt XXL/boxer ne lui aille pas si mal - mais le garçon attrape simplement un gilet compressif.

« - Tu peux regarder ailleurs deux minutes ? »

Vanitas ne se fait pas prier. Il jette un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre encore ouverte.

« - Merci. »

Le gris s'en va ensuite ouvrir, de nouveau calme. La voix que Van entend lui est familière. Un peu trop familière.

« - Salut !

\- Dem ?

\- Oh, t'as pas l'air trop mal pour un gars qu'a salopé le trottoir du coin G.

\- Merci. »

A voir la tête d'Ienzo, il doit comprendre que cette histoire risque de le poursuivre encore un moment. Et ça n'a vraiment, vraiment pas l'air de lui plaire. Pour peu, il pousserait presque un soupire de chiot dépité.

« - Ça va mieux au moins ?

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Tant mieux ! Du coup j'passais pour- Oh, Van ? Toi aussi t'es là ? »

Le regard de l'excité passe du noiraud au nébuleux, puis au noiraud, puis au nébuleux. L'aîné comprend immédiatement.

« - J'l'ai juste raccompagné pour éviter qu'il ait des emmerdes sur le chemin.

\- C'est vrai ? » Dem demande en regardant le plus jeune.

« - Oui.

\- Parce que vous aviez l'air vachement proche, hier soir. »

Ah, apparemment, on les a vus. Ils peuvent s'attendre à un accueil mouvementé, la prochaine fois qu'ils retrouveront le reste de la bande.

« - Des fois que t'aurais pas remarqué, y en a un qu'était plus trop en état de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Les limites du calme d'Ienzo sont dangereusement titillées. Sa patience légendaire est mise à rude épreuve.

« - Pas faux. 'Fin bref, j'suis pas là pour ça de base.

\- Je sais. » le garçon répond calmement. « J'ai tes livres. »

Il s'écarte pour laisser le blondin entrer, lequel ne se fait pas prier et referme la porte derrière lui. Il enlève ses chaussures et vient s'installer près de son ami de longue date, sur le lit qui semble aussi faire office de canapé dans cet appartement.

« - Et toi ça va comment, depuis hier ? » Van demande.

Si Van se souvient bien, Larx lui a signalé que le musicien s'était trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser dans un coin. Mais il n'a pas la tête d'un type qui a passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air. Au contraire il est plus frais et dispo. Quoi que Demyx est toujours frais et dispo, malgré la flemme caractéristique qui l'habite.

« - Ouais. La soirée était sympa mais je suis pas resté trop tard comme j'avais des trucs à faire ce matin.

\- Tu donnes des cours le samedi matin ?

\- Nop, j'avais des rendez-vous médicaux. »

Maintenant qu'il y pense, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu le petit punk boire hier. Mais bon, il n'a pas vraiment fait attention. Il hausse les épaules et se décale pour faire de la place à son ami qui vient volontiers s'installer, jusqu'à ce que leur hôte revienne, une pile de livre entre les mains.

« - Voilà, j'ai trouvé ceux-là. Ça devrait te convenir. »

Curieux, le garçon attrape les objets en question et regarde les titres et les résumés. Il y a en tout quatre bouquins, tous d'une taille qui dépasse quelques centaines de pages. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de rassurer Dem, lequel ne lit qu'occasionnellement.

« - Ienzo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Rassure moi, quand j'ai dit _Des pas trop longs qu'on peut lire facilement, _t'as compris quoi ?

\- Que tu avais peur des gros ouvrages.

\- Et c'est pour que tu m'apportes que des pavés.

\- Exagère pas. Le premier se lit très vite.

\- Il fait plus de 200 pages !

\- Il est écrit gros. »

Demyx le feuillette, incertain. En effet, la police du texte est supérieure à celle qu'on trouve habituellement, et les marges sont larges, comparé à d'autres titres.

« - Et pour les autres, vas-y doucement. En lisant un peu chaque fois, tu les termineras facilement.

\- Mouais. »

Curieux, Van attrape le premier de la pile pour déchiffrer le titre et le résumé. _D'un trait de fusain_. Jamais entendu parler, mais la couverture et la typographie lui laissent supposer que c'est de la jeunesse.

« - C'est quoi tout ça ? » il demande en regardant les premières pages.

Les deux autres échangent un bref coup d'oeil, alors que l'invité surprise repose les livres prêtés sur ses genoux. Il fait un bref signe de tête.

« - Dem voulait des livres sur la communauté. Je lui en passe à l'occasion.

\- Il connait vachement mieux le domaine que moi. Je galère quand j'veux trouver quelque chose.

\- C'est pas bien compliqué, quand on sait où chercher. »

Demyx hoche la tête, avant d'attraper le sac qu'il traîne toujours sur son dos et d'y fourrer précautionneusement les ouvrages. Il le referme, le pousse dans un coin et vire tous les vêtements qu'il juge superflus – chaussettes et pantalon - avant de se poser près de ses deux camarades, un sourire gamin sur sa trogne d'enfant trop grand.

« - Bon ? J'dérange où vous voulez bien d'moi pour l'aprem ?

\- J'sais pas. » Van regarde vers Ienzo. « On avait pas prévu grand-chose pour la journée à vrai dire.

\- A part comater et vous remettre de la soirée.

\- C'est à peu près ça. »

Le cadet du groupe hausse les épaules avant de se poser près d'eux, revenant aux côtés de Vanitas sans pour autant reposer sa tête sur son épaule. La présence de Demyx ne les dérange pas – tant qu'il ne parle trop fort et qu'il évite autant que possible les blagues à leur sujet. Van finit par lui faire signe d'approcher aussi.

« - On a qu'à se r'garder un truc.

\- Du style ? » le guitariste lâche en se calant.

\- J'sais pas, un film ou une série. Histoire de pas trop rien foutre non plus.

\- Une idée de truc à voir ? » Ienzo demande en allant chercher son ordinateur.

« - Van a toujours pas attaqué Sense8.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je regarde ça ?

\- Parce que tu dois le regarder, Vany-chou.

\- R'dis ça et je t'arrache la langue.

\- Quoi, Vany-chou ?

\- J'te laisse une dernière chance.

\- Vany-chou. »

Faute de vraiment lui arracher la langue, Vanitas pousse le malheureux hors du lit, le laissant s'écrase au sol dans un long gémissement plaintif alors qu'Ienzo revient, son ordinateur en main. Il le branche sans se soucier de leurs enfantillages et l'allume, assis en tailleur sur la couette.

« - Bien.

\- On va vraiment regarder ça ?

\- Oui. »

Bon. Apparemment, il n'a pas son mot à dire.

« - J'espère pour vous que c'est vraiment bien.

\- C'est vraiment bien.

\- Grave. »

Moyennement convaincu, Van regarde le gris taper son mot de passe sans réussir à le deviner. Il réajuste son oreiller le temps que le banni remonte dans le lit, puis ils attendent patiemment que l'installateur lance la série.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Mais partez pas tout de suite, j'ai un truc à dire.

Vous aurez sûrement remarqué que ce chapitre a une semaine de retard, comme c'est arrivé en décembre. Et, dans les deux cas, le fait que je poste un projet conséquent en parallèle n'y est pas pour rien. Mais c'est pas tout. Même si j'ai presque une vingtaine de chapitres d'avance pour ce qui est du premier jet, je dois encore retravailler tout ça, le corriger, et l'envoyer à la personne qui le relit. Ça demande du temps, de l'énergie et de retravailler tout ça avec le boulot à côté, au final ça peut vite devenir juste si j'ai prévu autre chose sur ma semaine en plus du boulot, ou si j'ai envie de bosser sur un autre projet. J'ai vraiment bâclé ma relecture sur les derniers chapitres et j'ai pas envie de faire la même sur ceux qui viennent, même si **Yu** limite grandement les dégâts. Aussi, je sais que j'ai moins de retours et de vues sur les derniers chapitres que sur les premiers, souvent sur des passages qui sont justement ceux que j'avais le plus envie de poster, et j'avoue que la motivation a beaucoup baissé ces derniers temps, par rapport à cette histoire. Je blame personne hein, moi le premier, je suis loin de review tout ce que je lis, parce que ça demande du temps, mais en temps qu'auteur, passer des heure de travail sur un texte dont on ne saura jamais ce que les gens ont pensé, ça déçoit assez vite, les retours étant le seul salaire qu'on gagne sur tout ce boulot. Bref.

Tout ça pour dire qu'au final, je vais garder le rythme d'un chapitre toute les deux semaines, au moins jusqu'à mars. J'ai pas envie de bâcler la réécriture des chapitres, je préfère ralentir le rythme et me faire une réserve à poster, et laisser plus de temps aux gens pour lire et éventuellement commenter, plutôt que de bosser/rusher plus pour un résultat qui sera moindre, tant au niveau de la qualité de l'histoire que sur les retours.

Du coup je vous dis à dans deux semaines, bon courage pour les reprise des cours pour ceux qui étaient en période de partiel !


	20. J 106

Hey !

Aujourd'hui, vous avez droit à un chapitre un peu mouvementé ! Dans le bon sens du terme. (Chapitre rebaptisé _Van découvre les règles 2_ par Yu, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi plus bas.)

Merci à **Ima** pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent, et à **Yu** pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Tu sors ?_

_\- Non, j'vais camper dans l'couloir. »_

_Bien sûr qu'il sort. Il ne va pas mettre ses chaussures et son manteau pour le plaisir de rester planté sur le paillasson. C'est samedi, il ne bosse pas le lendemain et il a envie d'aller boire un coup. Plus d'un coup. Un nombre de verres qui lui assurera une cuite mémorable._

_« - Tu m'avais pas prévenu._

_\- C'était pas prévu._

_\- T'y vas avec des potes du boulot ?_

_\- Nan, comme ça. »_

_Sous le coup d'une envie brusque et d'un besoin d'air frais. _

_Van n'a pas d'amis au boulot, de toute façon. Pas vraiment. Il y a bien ce gars à la tignasse décolorée qu'il voit parfois devant le métro, alors qu'il refile son journal aux passants, mais ça s'arrête là. Il passe juste à l'agence chercher les tracts qu'il doit écouler avant de se rendre sur les lieux indiqués. A la limite, il croise parfois des types qui portent le même tee-shirt orange fluo bien moche comme il faut, mais ils ne parlent jamais, ou jamais vraiment. Ils attendent simplement que la journée passe, et que les petits papiers disparaissent loin de leurs mains._

_« - Tu sors tout seul ? »_

_Axel hausse un sourcil, moyennement convaincu._

_« - Ouais._

_\- Pour quoi faire ?_

_\- Bah j'sais pas, prendre une bière et aller m'poser dans un coin sympa. Ou manger un morceau dehors. »_

_Il a envie de se dégourdir les jambes et de profiter de la fraîcheur dehors, tant qu'il fait bon et que la chaleur n'a pas encore contaminé l'air respirable. C'est si étonnant que ça ?_

_« - Et en vrai ?_

_\- Quoi en vrai ? Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'je fasse ?_

_\- Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire. »_

_Les incompréhensibles iris d'Axel ne le lâchent pas une seule seconde. Le noiraud n'aime pas quand il fait ça, ça le met mal à l'aise. Il détourne le regard et se tourne vers la porte pour enfoncer les clefs dans la serrure. Le sentiment d'oppression ne s'évapore pas pour autant._

_Un ciné. Il pourrait se faire un ciné, tiens._

_« - Tu vas où ?_

_\- Je sais pas j'te dis, je vais voir sur le tas._

_\- Prends-moi pour un con._

_\- Bah si tu veux mais fous-moi la paix là, j'sors juste une heure ou deux pour faire un tour._

_\- Avec qui ?_

_\- Mais personne, j'en ai juste marre d'rester enfermé ici ! »_

_Ici, à s'emmerder comme un rat mort entre ces murs. Un an, et il ne s'est toujours pas fait d'amis. Et Axel qui n'a jamais envie de sortir, toujours à se trouver une excuse bidon à base de boulot et de fatigue. Il peut bien s'échapper deux minutes sans avoir son mec sur le dos, non ?_

_« - Pourquoi tu veux pas me donner leur nom ?_

_\- Mais le nom de qui, 'tain ?_

_\- Des gens avec qui tu sors ? Pourquoi tu me le donnes pas, si c'est juste une sortie comme ça ?_

_\- Mais parce qu'y a personne, j'sors tout seul Ax ! J'ai juste envie d'aller faire un tour dehors, ça t'arrive jamais ?_

_\- En pleine nuit, tout seul est sans prévenir ? Non. »_

_Pas faux. Il sort toujours avec Saïx, ou un des types avec qui il bosse cette année. Mais quand même, il ne peut pas lui foutre la paix cinq minutes ?_

_« - Bah moi si._

_\- Fous-toi de ma gueule. »_

_Van tressaillit quand la main puissante de l'allumé se pose brusquement sur la porte pour la retenir. Il se tourne immédiatement vers lui. Ses yeux le dardent comme deux furieuses aiguilles. Il se croit où, là ?_

_« - Imagine-toi c'que tu veux, j'sors juste dehors._

_\- Tu mens mieux que ça, d'habitude._

_\- Par c'que j'mens pas putain, fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi sortir !_

_\- Pas tant que je saurai pas où tu vas, ni avec qui._

_\- Mais tu m'fais chier là, je sors dehors avec personne, ça te va ? J'me casse juste une heure pour aller faire un tour ! »_

_Désagréablement calme, Axel le fixe sans rien dire, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Van sent sa respiration qui déconne, accélère parce qu'il a crié trop vite et trop fort. Il glisse ses mains dans ses poches en attendant que le géant se décide à faire quelque chose, qu'il bouge, qu'il parle, qu'il gueule aussi tiens,n'importe quoi tant qu'il arrête de le fixer comme ça. Avec ses mirettes indéchiffrables qui sont comme deux vitres pleines de pensées menaçantes._

_« - Juste une heure ?_

_\- Ou deux, j'sais pas, ça dépend, j'verrai bien ! »_

_L'allumé prend son temps pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche, vérifiant l'heure. Il réfléchit._

_« - Je t'attends pour 23h 05._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Ça fait une heure. »_

_Vanitas voudrait bien lui cracher à la gueule sous le coup de la colère, mais il n'en a plus la force. La proximité d'Axel l'oppresse, et il ne peut que se précipiter sur l'échappatoire qui s'offre au moment où le rouquin retire sa main du battant de la porte en se reculant. Il inspire. _

_« - Tu fais vraiment chier. »_

_Le renard hausse les épaules sans lui répondre, avant de s'éloigner, retournant à son bureau pour travailler. Van rage dans son coin, mâchoire serrée. Personne ne décide de ses horaires. Il est encore libre de faire ce qu'il veut._

_Et pourtant, il surveille l'heure à son poignet tout du long de sa balade._

xoxoxox

J 106

« - Où y sont les amoureux ?

\- A côté de Larxene, en train de se rouler des pelles.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Nan, y sont juste allés chercher à boire parce que Dem a terminé la dernière bouteille d'Schweppes.

\- Nul.

\- Eh ouais. »

Renfrognée, Yuffie va se poser sur une des deux grandes nappes installées sur l'herbe, non loin du fleuve, laissant tomber son sac près d'iel. Olette la salue tendrement en s'approchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et lui arrache le sourire satisfait que la vue des _amoureux _aurait dû lui apporter. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si les deux coincés n'ont pas envie d'étaler leur passion au grand jour, iel ne compte pour sa part pas se priver.

« - Tout le monde est arrivé ? » iel demande en sortant ses chips.

« - Non, y manque Marlu.

\- Mais il avait pas rendez-vous chez le dentiste ?

\- Il nous rejoint après.

\- Et Noct, y vient pas ?

\- Jamais quand y a pas Gladio.

\- Qui ? » demande Ienzo, qui revient une bouteille de soda entre les bras et s'installe comme si de rien était.

« - Tu connais pas, c'est un mec qu'est là que le samedi.

\- Et c'est le mec de Noct. Le type qui vient une fois sur deux aux perms du Mirail, avec la coupe émo. » Olette précise « T'sais, il parle avec Luxord parfois.

\- Des cisgay. » Yuyu lâche en enfournant une grande poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

« - Un problème avec les cis gay, la bestiole ? »

Van s'approche à son tour, ses achats en main. Il se cale sur la nappe pour disposer le tout devant lui, puis ouvre une canette d'Ice-tea. Dem en saisit une autre avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe.

« - Merci Vany-chat !

\- Ouais j'ai un problème, y en a trop et en plus ils soutiennent les grandes enseignes capitalistes en achetant des boissons pleines de sucres et de produits chimiques.

\- Ta gueule Demyx, et toi t'avais qu'à faire les courses à ma place.

\- Je suis pauvre moi, j'ai pas l'argent pour ces conneries.

\- Bah pète un coup et retourne méditer dans ta cave pendant que je ruine ma santé en soutenant le capitalisme.

\- Monstre.

\- Je sais. »

Il engloutit le liquide en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en a fallu pour l'ouvrir, assoiffé par la chaleur ambiante et le sucre du soda qui lui sert justement à s'hydrater. Il remarque, par ailleurs, les coups d'œil curieux de Yuffie qui vont de sa personne au petit lecteur assis près de lui. Et le sourire de Demyx qui la voit faire. Et le soupir de Larxene, qui sent déjà les remarques fuser. La guêpe, aussi peu vêtue quelle peut l'être tout en respectant les lois relatives à la pudeur dans l'espace public, essuie son front à l'aide de son bracelet éponge. Elle finit par s'attraper à boire, cédant au grand soleil qui écrase la ville depuis plusieurs jours.

« - Bon, qui fait quoi cet été ? » Dem demande pour relancer la conversation.

« - Je pars à Montpellier chez mes grands-parents, la semaine prochaine. » Olette commence en trempant un doritos dans le guacamole.

« - Et moi je vais avec ma mère au Pays de Galles. » sa petite amie reprend, plus calme.

« - J'bouge pas tant que j'ai pas trouvé un stage pour mon master. » Larx râle.

« - Travail. » répond simplement le noiraud. « Si j'en retrouve.

\- Ils ont pas reconduit ton contrat ?

\- Nan.

\- Chier. »

Pour les autres, soit c'est aussi boulot, soit ils ont de la famille à voir, des parents à retrouver maintenant que les cours sont terminés. Ils échangent au sujet de leurs occupations de vacances – pour ceux qui en ont – tout en grignotant. Quand il en a marre de parler, Ienzo sort un livre et commence à feuilleter sur son morceau de nappe, ignorant le bruit autour de lui. Van se rapproche, baisse la tête et essaye de capter la couverture du bouquin, sans succès. Il lit par-dessus son épaule, mais le gamin est bien plus rapide que lui. Il dévore les lignes à une vitesse impressionnante.

« - Je te vois.

\- Dans le reflet de la feuille ? Balèze.

\- Tu as une ombre. »

Pour autant, il ne lui demande pas de s'éloigner. D'humeur peu bavarde, le garçon ramène ses jambes contre lui sans cesser de lire. Il ne proteste pas quand Van pose, discrètement, une main légère sur son épaule. Au contraire, il se rapproche imperceptiblement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent comment se comporter, depuis la dernière soirée, mais le lien qui se tisse entre eux est bien là, comme un solide fil d'araignée. Les petits gestes qu'ils s'accordent se remarquent pour les plus attentifs.

« - C'est bien ton bouquin ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça parle de quoi ?

\- De l'impact des réseaux sociaux sur les relations humaines. »

Tiens, il ne lit pas que de la fiction. Le corbeau ne s'y attendait pas. Il a toujours pensé que le lettreux préférait se plonger dans des récits fictifs, comme si Ienzo lui-même n'appartenait pas vraiment à cet univers qui les entourait.

« - Et du coup, on s'organise comment ce soir ? Pizza ensemble ou chacun rentre chez soi ? »

Olette demande tout en vérifiant l'heure qui est déjà bien avancée. Pour ceux qui dépendent des bus, le choix et vite fait, mais la majorité du groupe peut se rabattre sur un métro ou un tram pour regagner son chez-lui. Passé quelques minutes, ils se mettent tous d'accord pour une soirée empanadas chez l'argentin, comme ils l'appellent. Economiquement accessible pour tous les participants mais non moins délicieux.

« - Van ?

\- J'vous suis. »

Il ne connaît pas, mais ça n'a pas l'air mauvais.

« - Ienzo ?

\- La même. »

Il parle sans relever le regard, tournant les pages de son bouquin. Quoi que détestant se sentir mis de côté, le noiraud apprécie étrangement ce caractère renfermé et cette capacité qu'il a de se cloîtrer dans son monde, loin de tout, plongé entre les lignes que ses yeux avalent inlassablement. Il caresse la base de son cou du pouce. Ça n'est pas lui, d'habitude, qui initie les gestes câlins. Mais avec le gamin, ça lui vient plus naturellement.

« - On commence à s'faire chier Dem, tu veux pas nous jouer un truc ?

\- Si c'est si gentiment demandé … »

Sous l'impulsion de Larxene, le guitariste sort son instrument de sa house avant de se reculer pour s'installer confortablement, prenant toute la place dont il a besoin. Chacun y va de sa proposition, mais le répertoire du concerné le contraint à opter pour le choix de celle qui a lancé l'idée. Van suit vaguement ce qui se passe. La rencontre ne l'intéresse plus vraiment, si ce n'est qu'il aime entendre Demyx jouer.

Comme toujours, ça lui rappelle ces moments si simples, si rares, qui se sont arrêtés trop vite.

Il revoit sa trogne à peine plus gamine, son air détendu et ses doigts habiles sur les cordes. Il se souvient même de leur contact quand il se collait contre lui pour lui apprendre quelques trucs à la guitare. Ses mains qui glissaient sur les siennes pour lui montrer l'exemple. Sa tête au-dessus de son _nid d'oiseau_, comme il appelait sa tignasse, et sa voix qui venait l'instruire près de son oreille. Van devinait d'autres intention, qu'il n'encourageait ni ne réprimandait. Ça n'a jamais rien donné, finalement.

Tiré de ses pensées, il sent le corps tout près de lui qui se presse contre son torse. Son livre posé au sol, Ienzo a reposé sa tête sur ses genoux, une grimace inconfortable sur le visage.

« - Eh ? Ça va ?

\- Ouais. »

Ça, c'est le _ouais_ moyennement convainquant qui veut dire non, mais qui refuse par fierté. Van commence à bien le connaître. Il capte vite quand ça déconne.

« - T'es pas bien ?

\- Ça va passer.

\- Ouais non, pas vu comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois qu'tu m'as dit ça. »

Ienzo déglutit sans répondre, ses deux bras noués autour de son ventre. Il passe une main sous la ceinture de son pantalon, appuyant ses doigts sur son bassin.

« - Oh, y a pas quelqu'un qu'aurait fait des études de médecine avant d'venir dans cette fac de d'anarcho-communistes par hasard ?

\- Je crois que Cloud a fait une année avant de venir ici.

\- Il est pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, c'est pour de suite ?

\- Y en a un qu'est pas bien.

\- C'est rien. Ça va passer. » le concerné se défend en s'écartant un chouia.

Quelques membres du groupe se retournent pour vérifier. Larxene comprend immédiatement.

« - Ça va passer mon cul, ouais ! »

Elle se lève illico pour venir à la hauteur du garçon et chasse le loup de sa place sans qu'il ne s'en vexe, conscient de son manque d'utilité. Il laisse la guêpe s'agenouiller près du nouveau centre de l'attention, lequel n'a clairement pas envie de sentir cette myriade de mirettes posées sur lui.

« - Oh Dem, qui t'a d'mandé d'arrêter d'jouer ? » la nymphe balance.

« - Désolé mam'zelle je m'y remets ! »

Comprenant le subtile sous entendu, ce _Regardez ailleurs y a rien avoir ici_ implicite qu'elle leur ordonne, tout le monde se tourne à l'exception de la teigne qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, si ce n'est que le gamin se mord la lèvre de plus en plus fort et que l'infirmière improvisée fouille dans son propre sac à la recherche un remède miracle.

« - Rappelle ce qu'on avait dit la dernière fois que c'est arrivé ?

\- Je pensais pas que ça recommencerait.

\- Même. Faut pas forcer dans ces moment-là chaton, ça te fout juste encore plus mal. » elle peste. « T'as pas d'anti-douleur sur toi ?

\- Y marchent pas.

\- Merde. On va essayer de faire sans, sinon j'appelle quelqu'un pour venir te récupérer. »

La seconde solution ne semble pas du tout convenir au garçon au vu de la tête qu'il tire. Larx finit par attraper un objet que Van n'arrive pas à identifier, et elle éloigne Ienzo pour qu'il puisse s'allonger au calme, lui glissant un sac sous la tête. Le noiraud hésite à s'approcher, mais une main le retient. Yuyu le tire pour le ramener vers le groupe.

« - Le fixe pas, il déteste qu'on le voit comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il est pas bien.

\- Il est malade ? »

C'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive. La deuxième fois en présence de Vanitas, et il se doute bien qu'il y en a eu d'autres.

« - Yep, une vieille maladie ancestrale incurable qui te ronge le ventre et qui provoque des crises de douleur atroces.

\- Sérieux ? »

Il n'est pas sûr que la pile soit sincère, malgré son air particulièrement sérieux.

« - Ouais. Ça touche la moitié de la population mondiale, et on appelle ça les règles. »

Les … Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. Bon sang. Evidemment.

« - T'y avais pas pensé, hein ?

\- Si.

\- Genre.

\- Ouais, nan.

\- Parce que t'es un sale cis gay. Vous zappez toujours ce genre de détails. »

Iel lui tape sur la tête comme iel le ferait avec un enfant ignorant, évitant de justesse le coup de crocs du loup. Toutefois soulagé, il se rapproche du musicien qui s'occupe toujours de distraire la masse pendant que leur référente chouchoute le souffrant. Malgré les paroles de Yuffie, il se retourne régulièrement pour s'assurer de son état.

Les règles. Bien sûr. C'est évident, maintenant qu'il le sait.

* * *

Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Vous vous attendez à quoi, pour la suite ?

A la prochaine !


	21. J 114

Hey !

Et un nouveau chapitre ! Il arrive avec un peu de retard, parce que j'étais pas mal occupé au début de la semaine, mais le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à **Yu **pour la correction, et à **Ima **pour la review sous le chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Rends-les moi. »_

_Furieux, Vanitas fixe froidement son mec, les poings serrés, le regard acéré. D'un calme irritant, Axel se laisse une poignée de secondes pour terminer la page de l'ouvrage qui attire son attention, avant de le poser délicatement sur la table. Il accorde un regard étonné au corbeau, la tête jetée sur le côté._

_« - T'as perdu quelque chose ?_

_\- Fais pas genre._

_\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère._

_\- J'sais qu'c'est toi qu'a pris mes clefs._

_\- Ah, ça. »_

_Axel hausse les épaules, croise les jambes sans vraiment s'inquiéter de la colère du noiraud. Il pose calmement ses mains sur ses cuisses. Et, quand il ouvre la bouche, il prend son temps pour parler, inconscient de la menace qui plane sur lui._

_« - Elles sont où ?_

_\- Quelque part._

_\- Nan, jure ?_

_\- Promis._

_\- Arrête de t'foutre de moi, qu'est-ce t'en as fait ?_

_\- Je les ai récupérées. »_

_Vanitas inspire longuement._

_« - C'est mes clefs. » il crache presque. « Tu récupères que dalle, j'les veux tout de suite._

_\- Quand tu me parleras sur un autre ton, peut-être. »_

_Il est calme, beaucoup trop calme. Un requin qui glisse sous l'eau. La teigne déteste ça._

_« - J'te parlerai autrement quand tu m'auras rendu mes affaires._

_\- Tes affaires ? » l'allumé hausse un sourcil. « Rappelle-moi, quand-est ce que tu m'as versé ta part du loyer pour la dernière fois ? »_

_Oh. C'est bas, ça. Non seulement Axel sait qu'il cherche activement du travail pour rattraper les sommes qu'il lui doit, mais c'est lui, le premier, qui lui a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Il n'a cessé de lui assurer qu'il pouvait s'occuper de l'appart et de la bouffe chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour aborder le sujet ! " Te presse pas avec ça, je gagne assez pour deux ". Van peste. " Tu pourrais même vivre sans travailler " il avait ajouté en riant, il se souvient. Et non, le corbeau ne compte pas se passer de revenus pour survivre, mais merde ! Il le lui a rabâché inlassablement quand ils ont emménagé, et qu'il s'est mis à chercher du boulot malgré ses maigres études ! " T'inquiètes, je sais que c'est galère quand on a pas de diplômes. Te mets pas la pression avec ça Van. Je peux gérer, ok ? "_

_« - J'ai pas d'travail, j'te signale !_

_\- J'avais remarqué, vu le temps que tu passes ici. »_

_Ça pique. Il n'a pas le droit de lui dire ça._

_« - C'est toi qu'a proposé de m'aider, hein._

_\- Oui. C'est ce que je fais, aux dernières nouvelles. »_

_Jusqu'alors d'une humeur paisible, Axel se fait soudain plus dur. Van frissonne. Il croise son regard, son regard qui fait mal. Surtout, et bien qu'il refuse de l'avouer, son regard qui fait peur. L'autre est léger, d'habitude. Volubile, théâtrale. Pas sérieux. Jamais sérieux. Ni sec, ni mordant. Ces expressions nouvelles qu'il découvre chez lui déboussolent le noiraud._

_« - Sauf qu'en attendant, c'est moi qui paie le loyer, la bouffe et tout ce que tu utilises ici. Alors j'aimerais que tu fasses au moins l'effort de respecter les règles de cet appartement._

_\- Pardon ? »_

_Van voit rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait pour lui déplaire, cette fois ?_

_« - A quelle heure tu étais censé rentrer, hier ?_

_\- L'heure que j'veux, j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi._

_\- C'est pas un ordre, Van. C'est une règle. Et ça fait trois fois que tu l'outrepasses._

_\- Je sors où j'veux quand j'veux, t'as pas à m'imposer quoi qu'ce soit là-dessus._

_\- Si, justement. »_

_Il se lève. Instinctivement, Van recule. Il se fixe hargneusement, comme un chien prêt à mordre son maître._

_« - Tu paie rien, tu fous rien, alors la moindre des choses c'est de rentrer quand je te le demande ! »_

_Il hausse le ton, et la colère de Vanitas se fissure. Il sent la longue fente qui s'élargit doucement, laisse la peur se faufiler. Il serre les poings plus fort pour se donner du courage. S'accroche à la douleur que ses ongles plantent au creux de sa paume._

_« - C'est bon, j'suis rentré à une heure, c'est pas la mort._

_« - Pas la mort ? T'avais une heure de retard Van ! Et tu répondais pas à mes appels ! T'as pas pensé deux secondes que je pouvais m'inquiéter ?_

_\- J'suis juste allé au ciné ! J'allais pas sortir en plein milieu de la séance pour rentrer merde !_

_\- Et ça t'aurait tué de me prévenir ?_

_\- J'y suis allé sur un coup de tête !_

_\- J'ai passé une heure à me faire un sang d'encre pour toi !_

_\- Mais merde Axel, j'te demande pas c'que tu fous quand tu sors ! Fous moi la paix !_

_\- C'est pas la question ! J'ai foutu des règles en place pour éviter ce genre d'emmerdes ! Tu sors, tu me dis où tu vas et avec qui que je sache c'que tu fais et que je puisse contacter quelqu'un si j'ai pas de tes nouvelles ! »_

_Le ton monte. Van sent sa respiration qui s'emballe. Sa voix qui s'éraille quand il veut aussi crier. Mais crier, pour répondre quoi ? Tout est tellement logique dans les propos du rouquin, qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre à ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien reprocher au type qui le loge, qui le nourrit, qui prend soin de lui, qui s'inquiète pour sa pauvre personne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut ajouter, alors qu'il le regarde de si haut, écrasant, son visage impitoyable surmontant sa trogne de loup enragé ?_

_« -J'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, merde !_

_\- C'est pas une question de surveillance ! Y a des règles à respecter ici, pour éviter ce genre de situation, point !_

_\- Je suis juste sorti !_

_\- Ça fait trois fois que tu dépasses l'horaire sans donner de nouvelles ! J'ai fermé les yeux, et tu en as juste profité pour recommencer ! »_

_Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit de lui mettre des limites comme ça. Van déteste l'autorité, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui reprocher à l'autorité, alors qu'elle lui donne tout ce dont il a besoin aujourd'hui ?_

_« - Puis que tu n'es capable ni de payer ta propre part du loyer, ni de respecter le peu de choses que je t'ai demandé, tu feras sans clefs._

_\- Tu peux pas me garder enfermé !_

_\- Je te garde pas enfermé. T'auras juste à me demander quand tu voudras sortir._

_\- J'suis pas ton gosse putain, j'ai pas à te demander de permission !_

_\- On en serait pas là si tu t'étais comporté autrement. »_

_Vanitas va imploser. Et pourtant, son ton est désespéré. La hargne de son regard laisse place à l'incompréhension, il lève les mains en signe d'égarement, paumé dans un débat dont il n'est pas bien sûr de comprendre la finalité._

_« - On reparlera de tout ça quand je pourrai à nouveau te faire confiance. »_

_Axel lâche ça, sèchement, et Van voudrait le mordre plus fort, cracher son venin jusqu'à lui faire plier genoux. Mais le problème, c'est bien que l'autre ne les pliera pas, les genoux, et il le sait. Il ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis. C'est comme de frapper un mur de brique. Il peut bien taper tant qu'il veut, il n'en tirera qu'une atroce douleur. Merde._

_Il détourne le regard._

_« - Tu fais chier._

_\- A qui la faute ? »_

_Allez, il n'a même plus envie de se défendre._

xoxoxox

J 114

Encore des tracts. Décidément, il est condamné à passer sa vie à distribuer des papiers.

**Ienzo - 14h 12 :**

**On peut se retrouver chez Bong après ? Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.**

Tendant la main, il glisse habilement deux feuillets dans la paluche de celui qui accepte de récupérer sa publicité pourrie. Il le regarde lire vaguement le papier avant de le jeter plus loin, dans une poubelle déjà bien remplie. Le soleil tape sur sa combinaison bleue marine, ce qui n'est pas pour arranger la transpiration qui lui coule déjà partout sur le visage. Qu'elle idée d'être brun en été.

Allez, il ne lui reste qu'une dizaine de prospectus. Il va bien trouver dix couillons à la sortie du métro qui l'attraperont sans penser à réfléchir. Normalement, le règlement du lieu interdit de se poser juste à la sortie du bâtiment. Mais s'il y reste seulement quelques minutes, il a peu de chances de se faire chopper par un des employés. Les gens qu'il emmerde ne sont pas au courant, de toute façon.

Et puis le type en face distribue bien son journal ici. Au pire, ils seront deux à se faire engueuler. Ils pourront toujours dire que l'agence ne les a pas prévenus des règles à respecter ici. Ce qui est techniquement vrai, puisque le noiraud a tout appris sur le tas, à force de se faire recadrer par la sécurité.

Une fois son paquet de tracts épuisé, Vanitas s'éloigne à l'ombre avant de sortir ses clopes, satisfait. Il doit sentir la transpiration à des kilomètres, c'est atroce, mais il s'en fout un peu. Il a fini sa mission du jour, c'est le plus important. Avec ça, il sera tranquille pour bouffer pendant un moment.

**Vous - 16h 05 :**

**J'passe me doucher et c'est bon. j'y serai pour 17h 00 normalement.**

« - Hey ! »

Mm. Cette voix trop enjouée pour ne pas l'irriter, ça doit être Cid.

« - Yo. »

Il tourne la tête, remarque la montagne blond blé sur la tête du vieux et comprend qu'il a vu juste.

Le type bosse dans la même agence que lui, mais il s'occupe de déposer la plv dans les magasins du coin. Il leur arrive de taper la causette, quand ils bossent le même jour au même endroit. C'est sûrement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un collègue, pour Van. Ce qui s'en rapproche plus, avec un boulot comme le sien. Il ne fréquente pas vraiment les gens qui taffent avec lui.

« - J'peux te piquer ton briquet ?

\- Tiens. »

Van lui tend l'objet. Au moins, cette fois, l'autre a ses clopes.

« - Fait chaud aujourd'hui, j'sais pas comment tu fais pour bosser au soleil !

\- Bah faut bien.

\- T'as du courage. »

Non, pas vraiment. Il n'a juste pas le choix.

« - T'as fait l'tour de la rue ? » la teigne demande pour changer de sujet.

« - Pas encore, j'en suis à la moitié, mais j'suis en avance sur mon temps donc je fais une pause.

\- D'acc. »

Van tire sur sa clope, savourant son réconfort de fin de boulot.

« - Et toi, t'as tout distribué ?

\- Ouais.

\- Cool ! T'es tranquille maintenant. »

Le banc plus loin se libère. Ils vont tous les deux s'y poser, plus que chanceux de pouvoir trouver une place à l'ombre. Si la chaleur vicieuse les encercle toujours, ils peuvent profiter du vent frais qui souffle parfois sur leur peau humide.

« - Il est pas trop tard, tu vas pouvoir profiter.

\- J'vais surtout rentrer prendre une douche.

\- Ah, oui, les joies du boulot en été !

\- J'te l'fais pas dire. »

Les joies d'une bonne douche, d'un café et d'une de ces drôles de boisson pleine de perles qu'Ienzo aime bien partager avec lui, surtout. Le bonheur d'une compagnie silencieuse. Il compte bien profiter de sa fin de journée. S'affaler sur le canapé du café et se plaindre pendant deux heures, voilà son plan.

« - Et après, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Glander.

\- Alors qu'il fait encore jour ?

\- Ouais.

\- T'as pas des potes à aller voir ? Il fait pas trop chaud aujourd'hui faut profiter ! »

_Non papy_, Van pense, même si Cid n'est pas particulièrement âgé. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il a vu juste. Quoique, pote n'est pas le terme le plus approprié, mais Vanitas n'est pas décidé à partager ses préférences avec le type.

Il écrase son mégot d'un coup de talon.

« - Nan. Sont tous en vacances.

\- Et une petite copine ? »

Ah. La fameuse petite copine, qu'il évoque avec un clin d'œil de vieux lourd. La petite copine que Vanitas n'aura jamais.

« - Nan plus.

\- A ton âge, toujours personne ?

\- C'est pas mon truc. »

Forcément, ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit une seconde qu'il puisse ne pas préférer les filles. Même sa réponse, qu'il trouvait plutôt claire et subtile, ne semble pas l'aiguiller dans la bonne direction, puisque le vieux hausse les épaules en lui parlant de sa propre femme qu'il a rencontré à vingt ans et épousée à vingt-quatre, l'âge actuel du corbeau. Pour être honnête, Van s'en fout. Ça le gave juste de se retrouver naturellement dans la case hétéro.

Mais bon, ça a toujours été comme ça.

« - Tu verras, tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un ! C'est juste une question d'temps.

\- Pour l'instant j'veux juste retrouver ma douche et mon café. »

Cid rit, avant d'éteindre son propre mégot. Le caractère mordant de Van ne semble jamais l'atteindre, il prend toujours tout du bon côté. Il ne remarque pas l'expression brièvement peiné sur le visage du brun, ni la douleur que ces mots enjoués ont réveillée. _J'avais trouvé. _La douleur brève qui le traverse.

« - Bon, j'y retourne.

\- Bon courage.

\- Merci ! Profite bien de ta douche ! »

Il va profiter, oui. Il n'a plus que ça à faire, maintenant. La douche, le canapé moelleux et le café climatisé. Il pourra même se payer le luxe de rentrer tard. Si c'est pas beau, ça.

* * *

Voilà ! Il reste encore deux chapitres avant la fin de la deuxième partie, et la troisième est déjà quasi intégralement revue. L'histoire est plus que bien avancée, et il vous reste encore un bon morceau de lecture.

A la prochaine !


	22. J 120

Hey !

Et voilà, on s'approche de la fin de la deuxième partie. Il reste un chapitre après celui-là, et ce sera bon ! Pour autant, les parties 3 et 4 sont plus longue, donc je dirais qu'on a à peine dépasser le tier de l'histoire. Au total, elle devrait faire une soixantaine de chapitres ! (A voir comment le camp Nano d'Avril se goupille, j'ai prévu de terminer la fanfic sur cette période.)

Merci à **Ima **pour son commentaire sous le chapitre précédent, et à **Yu **pour ses retours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il voudrait garder sa colère aussi vive qu'elle était au début de leur dispute. Pourtant, quand les mains d'Axel se posent sur ses épaules pour la cinquième fois, il n'arrive plus à les chasser._

_« - J'aime pas quand on s'engueule comme ça._

_\- Bah rends moi mes clefs._

_\- Je peux pas. Pas tant que je pourrai pas te faire confiance. »_

" _Bah fais-moi confiance quand je sors et fous moi la paix " Vanitas pense sans dire, parce qu'il sait que ces mots ne serviront à rien. Qu'Axel ne les écoutera pas. Qu'il les laissera glisser sur sa peau sans les retenir, avant de leur offrir une énième réponse mur que le noiraud a déjà entendue._

_Il voudrait être furieux, lui cracher à la gueule et mordre de toutes ses force. Le faire saigner dedans._

_« - Van … »_

_Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il est juste affreusement soulagé de voir que l'allumé a retrouvé sa tendresse câline, après les éclats qui ont déchiré le salon hier. Cette voix délicate lui réchauffe le cœur, ces mains sur son dos lui chatouillent le ventre. Il ne peut les éloigner, de crainte qu'elles ne reviennent jamais emprisonner ses épaules. _

_« - Je veux pas qu'on reste comme ça. »_

_L'épouvantail caresse la joue de son louveteau, sans réussir à capter son regard. Il relève doucement son menton, mais les iris mielleux du corbeau s'obstinent à fixer le sol. Il serre les dents. Mais il n'arrive pas à virer les doigts qu'il sent sur son visage, parce qu'il était sincèrement angoissé à l'idée d'affronter la froideur d'Axel pour les jours à venir. La hargne de Vanitas est naturelle, inhérente à sa personne. Les colères du rouquin, elles, sont aussi surprenantes qu'étouffantes. Ecrasantes. Elles lui broient les os. Et Van ne sait pas les affronter. Il a peur de cette facette qu'il ne connaît pas, qui lui échappe comme l'eau de mer entre ses doigts. Il ne veut plus la voir._

_« - Regarde-moi … »_

_Mais sa voix, loin d'être froide, elle a l'air tellement désolée. Et s'il le rejette, encore, il va perdre cette tendresse délicate qui lui donne envie d'aller se blottir dans ses bras. On va lui voler ça, et combien de temps est-ce qu'il devra encore attendre pour retrouver ces grands yeux amoureux qui croisent les siens, incertains ?_

_« - T'es chiant._

_\- Je fais pas ça contre toi. » il se rapproche. « Je t'aime, Van. Mais t'es pas toujours facile à vivre, tu comprends ? »_

_Il lui renverrait bien ses propres mots à la gueule, mais ce serait mentir. Van sait qu'il est dur à supporter, avec son sale caractère de chien sauvage. Il sait, aussi, toute la patience qu'Axel s'efforce d'avoir avec lui. Il lui pardonne ses pics aiguisées, la mauvaise humeur qu'il étale quand il passe une sale journée, les sourires qu'il ne montre jamais._

_Alors le corbeau ravale la bile qui menace de sauter de sa bouche aux oreilles d'Axel, et il hausse les épaules._

_« - Je t'aime. »_

_Il le lui répète, encore. Ses mains dans son dos, son corps tout près qui propose toute l'affection dont la teigne a besoin. Et mon dieu cette douceur, cette délicatesse, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait la refuser ?_

_« - J'sais. »_

_C'est sa manière à lui de dire moi aussi._

_Il laisse l'enflammé l'étreindre, enfouir sa tête dans sa tignasse charbonneuse et caresser encore son visage, plongeant dans cette mare d'amour donc il a désespérément besoin._

xoxoxox

J 120

Vanitas a-t-il eu quelques arrières pensées, quand il a invité Ienzo à venir passer la soirée chez lui ? Possible. Disons qu'il a envisagé de potentiels dérapages sans que l'idée ne le rebute. Et il n'était pas mécontent lorsque, feignant la fatigue, le gamin a posé sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui a même caressé les cheveux, l'air de rien, acceptant de lui céder certains de ces petits gestes affectueux qui tenaient maintenant de l'ordre de l'habitude, bien qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas pris la peine de mettre cette situation au clair.

Mais là, alors qu'il sent la main du lettreux récupérer la sienne, Van se dit qu'il est peut-être temps de parler tout ça. Il sait que ces attentions n'ont rien d'anodin aux yeux du plus jeune. Qu'il ne l'a pas embrassé sur un coup de tête lors de sa mémorable cuite – ou peut-être que si, mais l'acte n'en était pas moins sérieusement motivé par l'affection notable qu'il avait développé à son égard. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas non plus intéressé.

Seulement voilà, ce genre de sujets, c'est toujours assez délicat à aborder. Et si, avec n'importe qui d'autre, Vanitas aurait pu se contenter d'un franc _C'est bon j't'ai capté_, il se doute que ce n'est pas l'approche qu'il lui faut choisir pour discuter de la chose avec Ienzo.

« - Tu r'veux d'la pizza ?

\- J'ai plus la place.

\- J'peux finir la tienne, alors ?

\- Fais comme tu veux. C'est toi qui as payé. »

Pas faux. Le noiraud se penche pour attraper une des parts que le garçon n'a pas encore touchées, mordant sans gêne dans la masse tiède de sauce tomate et de fromage. C'est que c'est foutrement bon, cette saloperie.

« - Tu devrais peut-être aller chercher du sopalin. » le gris lui fait remarquer en désignant la tache rouge au-dessus des lèvres de la teigne.

« - Pas bête. Tu peux y aller pour moi ?

\- Seulement si tu mets sur pause.

\- Genre, tu vas rater une demi-seconde du film.

\- Ça tombe toujours sur la demi-seconde la plus importante.

\- J'te raconterai.

\- Pas de sopalin.

\- Mais t'es borné toi, en fait.

\- Tu es mal placé pour parler. »

Pas faux. Résigné, Vanitas stop _La planète au trésor_ avant de laisser le jeune homme filer à la cuisine. Il le regarde s'éloigner, notant la finesse de ses gambettes qui disparaissent sous un tee-shirt bien trop grand, où se dessinent des hanches larges qu'il essaie de cacher. Sa peau est toute pâle, comme son visage constamment planquer sous ses cheveux. C'est peu commun, ce teint laiteux, pour quelqu'un qui vit dans le sud.

Une fois Ienzo revenu, le film reprend et Van peut enfin essuyer sa bouche.

« - Du coup, tu m'as toujours pas dit si tu restais dormir. » le noiraud demande en reposant sa serviette de papier pour reprendre de la pizza.

« - Il est quelle heure ?

\- Vingt trois et quelques. »

Le gris s'accorde un instant pour réfléchir. Les métros vont s'arrêter passé minuit, ça lui laisse une fenêtre d'environ une heure pour profiter de la soirée. S'il reste, il a jusqu'à demain. Mais il sait aussi que cette invitation n'est pas anodine, et qu'une soirée passée dans le lit de Van – à moins qu'il ne le fasse dormir sur le canapé – n'est pas forcément synonyme de sommeil.

Il cogite intensément, sous le regard intrigué du noiraud. C'est qu'il doit s'en passer des choses dans cette caboche, pour qu'il se montre soudain aussi sérieux.

« - T'as pas non plus les codes de l'arme nucléaire entre les mains, hein. T'mets pas la pression.

\- Je me mets pas la pression. Je réfléchis juste.

\- C'est si compliqué d'savoir si tu rentres ou si je prépare un café en plus demain ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Quoi, t'as peur que j'te saute dessus ? »

Ienzo ne répond pas, mais le regard qu'il porte sur lui en dit long. Il le fixe sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Van fronce les sourcils avant de se redresser, chassant le plaid sous leurs jambes. Ah. Donc il l'a sérieusement envisagé, lui aussi. On dirait que la grande discussion arrive.

« - T'aurais envie ? »

Le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est que ce genre d'échange le change des soirées soudaines et enflammées avec Axel. Et des quelques coups d'un soir qu'il a pu connaître avant.

« - Et toi ?

\- Bah ouais. »

Sa franchise déstabilise le gamin. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réponse aussi claire. Ou peut-être ne pensait-il pas qu'il intéressait à ce point l'objet de ses propres pensées. Sa surprise est lisible, mais son esprit est impénétrable. L'ébouriffé a bien du mal à saisir ce qui se passe sous cette cascade grise.

« - Mais ça veut pas dire que t'es obligé ou quoi, hein. Tu peux juste dormir si tu veux. »

Ienzo hausse les épaules en se redressant, droit sur le canapé. Il regarde ailleurs, scrute la pièce comme pour y chercher une échappatoire, déglutit et semble hésiter. Il flippe, on dirait, mais Van voudrait surtout savoir pourquoi.

« - T'aurais vraiment envie ?

\- J'le dirais pas, sinon ?

\- Même si … »

Ienzo cherche ses mots, ne sachant trop comment exprimer son idée. Et soudain, le déclic se fait. Le noiraud percute, son regard descendant vers les cuisses du plus jeune avant de remonter sur son torse compressé. Oh. C'est ça qui le gène.

« - Ah. Ben je suppose que ça devrait aller, non ? »

Il dit ça sans savoir lui-même si ça lui convient. Il n'a jamais fait face à un corps comme celui-là, et il n'est pas certain que les spécificités du jeune garçon ne l'égarent pas. Mais là, à première vue, il n'éprouve pas l'envie subite de tout arrêter et de partir en courant. Alors ça devrait le faire.

« - Ce sera pas la même chose qu'avec les autres mecs.

\- Je me doute.

\- Et t'es gay. » Il se mord la lèvre. « Ça te va quand même ?

\- Ouais ? Au pire on verra bien. On part pas sur un contrat d'obligation, là, si ça va pas on peut toujours arrêter.

\- Certes. »

Le nébuleux acquiesce vaguement, toujours incertain. Van n'est pas sûr de la marche à adopter pour le rassurer, n'étant pas lui-même très assuré. Il pose sa main sur sa joue pour l'inciter à redresser la tête et à arrêter de regarder ailleurs. Il ne trouvera pas de solution sur les murs du salon, ni sur le tapis disposé sous la table, aussi beau soit-il.

« - T'as envie ? » Il lui demande fermement, sans être dur.

« - Oui.

\- Bah c'est tout ce qui compte. »

II se penche assez pour être proche de son visage, mais ne l'embrasse qu'en sentant que l'autre se redresse vers lui. Leurs lèvres ne se sont pas rencontrées depuis le roulage de pelle enflammé de la dernière soirée, mais ce baiser-là est bien plus doux, sûrement maladroit, et il en dit long sur les doutes que le gris abrite. Vanitas sait qu'il ne pourra pas agir avec lui comme il l'a toujours fait avec les autres, qu'il y a une certaine douceur à glisser dans ses gestes, une attention à garder. Il doit rassurer, pas juste s'exciter et sauter sur le gamin. Troquer l'instinct contre les permissions répétées. C'est différent de tout ce qu'il a connu. Nouveau. Et pas juste à cause du corps qu'il a en face.

Les lèvres se séparent, se recollent. Le corbeau passe une main plus franche derrière la nuque de son opposé qui se rapproche encore de lui, posant ses propres paluches sur sa taille. L'aîné sent qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, ni où poser ses paumes fines. Alors il prend les rênes, il l'entraîne vers lui et l'incite à passer ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, autour de son bassin. C'est plus simple de l'embrasser comme ça. Son vis-à-vis, suit.

Passé les gestes malhabiles et les hésitations, l'assurance leur vient doucement. Les doigts qui courent se font plus aventureux, les lèvres plus pressantes, les bouches ne se contentent plus de leur jumelle et vont plonger dans les cous libérés pour venir y chercher un peu de l'autre. Van caresse les hanches du garçon, soulève doucement le tissu de son haut. Il cesse d'embrasser sa mâchoire pour le regarder. Ienzo comprend. Il l'enlève de lui-même. Le corps est encore caché par le binder que le noiraud décide de ne pas approcher, mais la vue de la silhouette fine et imberbe n'en reste pas moins satisfaisante. Il sourit, puis se penche et vient explorer son nouveau terrain de jeu.

Le corps contre le sien se tend. Se presse. Remue. Le guide à coup de soupirs impatients. Le dos est sensible, la ligne qui le scinde aime sentir la pulpe des doigts de Vanitas qui descendent. La gorge peine à ramener de l'air dans ses poumons, l'oreille attire les gémissements. Les hanches font naître les frissons, et la chute de rein à peine recouverte par le boxer fait se cambrer toute l'enveloppe face à lui. Sa peau plus chaude, sa voix qui se brise parfois en petits couinements de chat. Vanitas sent l'emprise qu'il a sur lui, le pouvoir de lui accorder ou non ce dont il a envie. Il en tire une excitation qu'il peine à cacher. Ses pattes prédatrices jouent avec le tissu élastique qui lui barre encore la route. Mais il n'a pas le temps de demander la permission attendue que l'autre se recule, tirant sur le tissu de son débardeur.

« - Toi aussi.

\- Tu perds patience ?

\- Enlève-le. »

Ce qui se veut être un ordre ressemble plus à une demande pressée, un besoin que Van est en droit d'accepter ou de refuser. Clément, il retire finalement le tissu gênant, se retrouvant torse nu face au garçon qui l'observe, passant timidement ses mains sur sa peau. Il le laisse se pencher, l'embrasser, puis courir ailleurs avec ses lèvres le temps d'explorer. C'est empressé, mais ça lui plait. Il sent toute l'envie qu'il génère, le désir du gris qui éveille le sien dans un même mouvement.

Ses mains passent sous ses cuisses pour le rapprocher encore, tâtonnant là où la peau est fine et tendre, d'autant plus sensible. L'objet de ses attentions ondule contre lui, s'écarte un peu quand les caresses le chatouillent plus qu'elles ne lui plaisent et laissent à nouveau faire quand Van retrouve le chemin de sa sensibilité. Les doigts remontent, doucement, tirant sur la patience du plus jeune. Leur bassin se presse. L'érection de Van, perceptible sous son pantalon, ne semble pas décourager son opposé.

« - Mm ! »

Van sourit. Il sent comme l'autre désir jusqu'à le sentir bouger contre lui, haletant. Le bruit de sa respiration qui se perd, sa peau toute chaude qu'il sent presque pleinement contre la sienne, le sel au creux de son cou, tout l'enivre. Il s'allonge complètement sur le canapé pour profiter d'une position plus confortable, laissant Ienzo s'amuser au-dessus de lui. Silencieusement, il prie pour sentir sa bouche remonter sur son oreiller, qu'elle vienne saisir entre ses dents le lobe sensible. Mais le garçon cherche ailleurs, maladroitement. Le corbeau caresse son dos, l'incitant à jouer plus haut, sans succès.

Axel l'aurait déjà trouvé depuis longtemps.

Cette pensée le traverse, le frappe et lui reste accrochée au cerveau. Axel ne chercherait pas, il s'amuserait de tous les endroits sensibles qu'il connaît sur ce corps. Il les examinerait un à un, patiemment, jusqu'à ce que Van le supplie de descendre plus bas. Il le déshabillerait d'abord, parce qu'il saurait que le chien sauvage se sent vraiment à l'étroit dans ce pantalon, et qu'il préfère le contact des épidermes brûlants au frottement désagréable du tissu. Il resterait tout contre lui, plaqué, il effleurerait le haut de ses cuisses jusqu'à entendre la voix résignée de son compagnon lui demander explicitement d'en finir avec ses taquineries. Il le rendrait dingue. Et Vanitas aimerait ça.

Mais Ienzo est encore peu habile. Il cherche, tâtonne, trouve des points agréables à son rythme. Il hésite. Il n'est pas sûr. Et ses yeux ne s'ouvrent que rarement pour l'observer, se refermant aussitôt quand il retourne explorer.

Les yeux d'Axel l'auraient vénéré. Dans la pénombre, ses iris se seraient perdus sur les formes devinées alors que ses lèvres l'auraient embrassé de la taille à la cheville. Ses pupilles sans fond croisant les siennes, il y aurait lu l'admiration sauvage et dévouée, l'envie, le désir violent et insatiable. Ce regard.

Van sait bien que ça n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Et pourtant.

Au-dessus de lui, l'autre garçon ne sait pas. Il revient l'embrasser, hésite sur la marche à suivre. Ses mains atteignent la ceinture de Vanitas, en font le tour tout en effleurant ses hanches. Il cherche la boucle. La trouve. Il s'arrête dessus.

Axel n'userait pas que de son corps. _T'aimes ?_ Il se pencherait sur son oreille pour murmurer des paroles obscènes que le noiraud avalerait avidement. _Dis-le que t'aimes_ Il se délecterait de ses mots, de son ton, du souffle qui viendrait chatouiller sa peau, du murmure sensuel et de son propre nom dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. _C'est bon là, hein ? C'est bon Van ?_ Ce timbre puissant qui roule. _T'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, là_.

Ce timbre qu'il n'entendra plus jamais.

C'est au moment où cette pensée le frappe qu'il remarque. La main d'Ienzo n'a pas bougé, toujours près de sa ceinture. Ses lèvres sur les siennes manquent d'entrain. Tout son empressement s'est évaporé, et il n'agit plus que par de vagues automatismes. Il embrasse. Effleure.

Van inspire. Soupire.

Au moment où il pose ses mains sur les épaules du garçon pour l'inviter à se redresser, l'autre s'éloigne de lui-même. Sans surprise, sans gêne, ils se regardent. Un silence. En eux, la même déception qui les étreint. C'est la seule chose qu'ils partagent encore.

Ienzo parle en premier, s'écartant pour quitter cette position ambiguë qui ne se justifie plus.

« - Je peux pas. »

Trois mots qui en cachent d'autres. Des lettres qui laissent sous-entendre tout le désir qu'il éprouve encore, et l'immense frustration de ne pas pouvoir l'assouvir maintenant. De ne pas s'en sentir capable. La peur de foirer. L'impossibilité de se sentir vraiment à l'aise avec quelqu'un, alors qu'il ne l'est déjà pas avec lui-même. Le décalage puissant entre le _Je veux_ et le _Je ne peux pas_.

« - C'est pas grave. »

Van s'assoit près de lui, les jambes en tailleur sur le canapé. Vide. Soudain vieux d'un millier d'année, il se sent loin de tout ça. Loin de ce salon, loin de cet appartement, loin du gamin gris et des marques qu'il a laissées sur sa peau. L'univers entier n'est plus qu'une vague perception, un cocon tendre qui flotte.

« - Ça va ? »

Le louveteau s'étonne de la question d'Ienzo. Il le regarde sans comprendre, avant de hausser les épaules.

« - J'ai fait un truc qu'y fallait pas ? » l'autre demande, incertain.

\- Non. J'aurai pas pu non plus, de toute façon.

\- Je vois. »

Il déglutit difficilement, croisant ses bras autour de lui. Vanitas se reprend.

« - C'est pas à cause de toi. Ça a rien à voir. »

Cette phrase qui veut presque dire son contraire, et qui ressemble à une excuse pour dédouaner son partenaire. Heureusement que c'est lui qui le dit. Dans une autre bouche, le lettreux ne l'aurait pas cru. Ça l'aurait juste piqué plus fort.

« - Je peux pas pour l'instant. »

_Je peux pas me lancer là-dedans alors qu'il est toujours là._

« - C'est à cause de ton ex ?

\- Ouais. » Van laisse voir un sourire cynique. « C'est cliché, hein ?

\- Un peu, oui. »

Et pourtant, c'est vrai.

Il pensait naïvement pouvoir retrouver tout ce qu'il partageait avec Axel, mais non. Et il réalise, maintenant, qu'il n'a pas juste abandonné le roux. Il doit renoncer à tout ce qu'il a partagé avec lui. Dire adieu à la complicité, à la passion incontrôlée et à la connaissance parfaite de l'autre. Il doit abandonner l'allumé, et tout ce qu'il représentait. Tout ce qu'ils partageaient.

Se contenter de cette vague nausée qui le prend, alors qu'il s'imagine retirer ce qu'il lui reste de vêtements face à Ienzo. Ce brouillard d'angoisse qui se mêle à l'excitation, à l'idée du plaisir possible.

Peu importe les relations qu'il renouera maintenant, elles ne ressembleront jamais à ça. Ni de près, ni de loin. Il croyait le savoir, pourtant.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça lui déchire brusquement le cœur ?

La main d'Ienzo se pose sur lui. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, le gamin. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Il caresse doucement l'épaule de Van.

Et Van, lui, il contemple l'incommensurable vide qui se tient devant lui. L'avenir. Cette mare fade où il va s'en aller patauger, puisqu'il ne lui reste rien d'autre. Et il sent comme le soleil du désert lui manque, malgré la soif et la brûlure sur sa peau.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ce soit si simple et si dur en même temps ?

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est pas le passage le plus joyeux, mais comparé aux derniers chapitres de la partie une, je trouve que ça va ? En tout ça, c'était moins dur à écrire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	23. J 121

Hey !

Et voilà, fini la partie deux ! C'est une de celle que j'ai le plus aimé écrire, même si je me suis aussi pas mal éclaté sur la trois, qui arrive bientôt. C'est agréable de créer une nouvel environnement à Vanitas, de lui faire découvrir des personnes qui l'aident d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans s'en rendre compte. Et il y a encore tellement à écrire sur ces relations. Bref. Je vais m'y remettre en Avril, quand j'aurai terminé toutes mes corrections !

Merci à **Ima** pour sa review, et à **Yu** pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_C'est le soir, s'il en croit son téléphone en rad de batterie, qui indique à peine dix-huit heure. Pourtant, le soleil a déjà disparu derrière les montagnes dentelées qu'on aperçoit entre deux immeubles impeccablement dressés. Il fait nuit en plein jour, Van se dit, et l'idée lui semble assez cocasse. Mais ça lui plait. Nuit en plein jour, c'est beau. Et en même temps, ça ne veut rien dire. Soit c'est la nuit soit c'est le jour, mais pas les deux. Et si c'est la nuit, alors c'est bien que le jour est fini. La faute à l'été._

_Pressé, le noiraud appuie sur l'interphone à peine arrivé au pied de l'appartement, son sac de course bien rempli en main. Il attend patiemment qu'Axel débloque la porte, pestant un moment contre cette interdiction stupide qu'il lui a collé concernant ses clefs, puis il se glisse dans le couloir et il file rejoindre l'ascenseur. Parce qu'il ne va pas non plus porter tout ça dans les escaliers, même pour deux étages. Faut pas déconner._

_« - J'suis d'retour ! » qu'il gueule sur le palier une fois rentré, posant son fardeau près du paillasson._

_Il vire ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes, content de retrouver le contact du parquet frais. C'est un des trucs qu'il aime dans cet appart, le parquet. La couleur du bois clair sur le sol et son contact lisse, quand sa peau se presse contre. Ça le change du carrelage de son ancien chez lui, froid et fêlé, moche au possible. Ou de la moquette chez ses parents. Il n'existe rien de plus atroce sur cette planète que cette matière irritante qui décorait le parterre de sa chambre._

_« - T'as trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait ?_

_\- Nan, ils avaient plus d'sacs poubelles comme on prend d'habitude donc j'ai choisi autre chose._

_\- D'acc._

_\- Pour le reste c'est bon. J'ai juste pris du gel douche en plus, celui qu'on a est quasiment vide._

_\- Il nous reste les savons que mes parents ont ramenés du Portugal._

_\- Ça agresse la peau ces trucs._

_\- Mais ça fait moins d'emballages, et ça coute rien de les utiliser. »_

_Vanitas entre au salon, fouillant dans sa poche avant de rendre sa carte bleue à Axel. Son compte en banque étant quasiment vide – et le travail toujours aussi dur à trouver – c'est systématiquement le rouquin qui paie les courses. Ça lui fait bien un peu honte, au noiraud. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Au moins, il bouffe à sa faim._

_« - J'vais ranger les courses._

_\- Préviens-moi quand c'est bon, que je prépare le repas._

_\- Ok. »_

_Sur ces mots, la teigne file dans la cuisine, son sac au poing. Il fourre les pâtes dans le placard adéquat, à côté des conserves de chili con carne, puis il commence à remplir le frigo avec les aliments frais. Les légumes dans le bac, la viande en bas, le lait dans la porte à côté du jus d'orange. Il hésite devant la conserve de foie de morue – sérieux, pourquoi Axel achète ce truc, c'est dégueu à souhait – puis vérifie les indications inscrites sur le côté avant de poser la petite boite métallique près de ses consœurs. Il range les fruits dans le panier prévu à cet effet, cale la poche désormais vide dans un coin et laisse la note sur la table, vérifiant au passage que tous les aliments inscrits ont étés rangés._

_Bien, le travail est fait._

_« - J'ai fini, tu peux y aller. »_

_Axel acquiesce vaguement alors que Van rejoint sa chambre, grimpant sur la couverture avant de tendre le bras vers le livre qui repose sur la table de chevet. Il irait bien continuer sa série au salon, mais l'autre va encore lui dire qu'il passe ses journées affalé sur le canapé._

_Certes, il n'a pas tort. Mais quand même._

_Il a le temps de lire une dizaine de pages avant que le rouquin n'entre soudain, les sourcils froncé. Le corbeau ne relève pas les yeux de son livre._

_« - Van ?_

_\- Non, Oscar._

_\- Hein ? »_

_Ax doit comprendre qu'il se moque de lui. Il secoue la tête et reprend._

_« - Pourquoi t'as pris ces sacs poubelles ?_

_\- Bah parce qu'y avait pas les autres, je t'ai dit ?_

_\- Y avait pas moins cher ? »_

_Ah. Il n'a pas vérifié. Il a juste choisi la marque qui ressemblait le plus à celle qu'ils prennent habituellement, avec les poignets. C'est plus pratique que le pauvre petit fil rouge qui pendouille lamentablement le long de ma poche pleine de détritus._

_« - J'sais pas. J'en ai pris des comme on a d'habitude. Ça coute pas non plus une blinde._

_\- Facile à dire quand c'est pas toi qui paie. »_

_Van serre les dents. Le rouquin soupire._

_« - Fait gaffe la prochaine fois. Y a des économies faciles à faire._

_\- Bien._

_\- Et on rachète plus de gel douche tant qu'on a pas utilisé tous les savons. C'est pas la peine de mettre de l'argent là-dedans alors qu'on a déjà de quoi faire._

_\- J't'ai dis, ça m'assèche la peau._

_\- Bah tu feras avec. »_

_La teigne se crispe. Il n'aime pas ce ton que l'autre prend. Intérieurement, il prie pour que l'allumé termine vite son discours et s'en aille._

_« - Pareille pour les pâtes, y en a des moins chères._

_\- J'ai pris celles qu'on prend d'habitude._

_\- Et ben regarde les prix et pas la marque, la prochaine fois. On a qu'un salaire pour toute la nourriture, je te rappelle._

_\- J'avais compris les quinze mille autres fois où tu l'as dit Ax, c'est bon._

_\- Alors pourquoi tu fais pas gaffe si t'as capté ?_

_\- J'ai juste pensé que tu voudrais prendre les mêmes trucs que d'habitude, c'est tout. »_

_Encore un soupir. Vanitas n'apprécie vraiment pas cette conversation._

_« - On roule pas sur l'or. Tu peux pas juste faire les courses au pif sans lire la note Van, y a encore l'électricité et l'eau à payer derrière._

_\- Je t'ai dit, j'ai juste pris ce qu'on prend à chaque fois ! J'ferai attention la prochaine fois. Si tu m'préviens pas, aussi …_

_\- Quoi ? »_

_Axel hausse le ton. Les doigts du noiraud se crispent sur son livre. L'objet n'est maintenant qu'une façade, il n'arrive plus à déchiffrer les mots._

_Que ça finisse vite, et que l'autre s'en aille._

_« - Tu m'as pas donné d'indication. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu. »_

_Il sent qu'il glisse sur un terrain qu'il a tout intérêt à éviter. Le stress engourdit doucement ses sens._

_« - Ah, pardon, je pensais que je vivais avec mon mec, pas avec un gamin de quatre ans. »_

_Il déglutit. La remarque est fourbe et la blessure à l'égo pique sévèrement. Cette fois, il choisit précautionneusement les mots qu'il va prononcer._

_« - C'est pas parce que je suis ton mec que je sais automatiquement ce que tu veux._

_\- T'as plus dix ans Van, faut apprendre à réfléchir tout seul._

_\- J'réfléchis tout seul. J'ai juste pas pensé qu'on était à sec, puisque tu m'l'as pas dit._

_\- Je me tape pour les frais pour deux personnes, et tu t'es pas dit qu'il fallait faire attention aux dépenses ? »_

_Vanitas se mord la lèvre. Il ne gagnera pas à ce petit jeu, il le sait. Son cœur cogne plus fort alors que le ton de l'autre monte. Il inspire, expire. Fait glisser ses yeux de long des lignes qu'il ne comprend plus. Les lettres n'ont pas de sens._

_C'est juste une conversation. C'est bientôt fini. Ça va aller._

_« - Je'ferai attention la prochaine fois._

_\- Y a intérêt. Tant qu'y en aura qu'un seul pour ramener de l'argent ici, on peut pas cracher du fric pour le premier truc qui passe._

_\- J'ai juste suivi la liste que tu m'as donnée._

_\- Y avait marqué gel douche sur ma liste ?_

_\- Presque suivi. »_

_Van sent cette chose qui compresse son thorax. Une bulle d'angoisse qui lui fait les mains moites alors qu'il tourne machinalement une des pages de son livre, sans plus pouvoir en lire le moindre mot. Il a l'air occupé, Axel va bien finir par le laisser tranquille, hein ? Il a la cuisine à préparer. C'est pas plus important que de venir lui gueuler dessus ?_

_« - Allez, prends moi pour un con. »_

_L'ébouriffé retient une réplique qu'il pense bien trouvée, mais qui ne fera qu'envenimer la conversation. Il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas dire sans prendre de risques, et celle-là en fait partie._

_« - J'ai pas dit ça._

_\- Non, mais tu le fais. De toute façon c'est toujours pareil avec toi, t'es jamais foutu de prendre les gens au sérieux. »_

_Vanitas sent que la conversation dérape hors de son contrôle. Son cœur s'emballe. Les mots d'Axel lui font mal, mais il refuse de le montrer. Le calme, c'est la seule arme qu'il lui reste pour éviter que le ton ne monte encore dans la chambre. Il inspire._

_« - Est-ce que tu peux au moins me regarder quand j'te parle ? C'est trop demander pour toi, de fermer ton bouquin et de lever les yeux ? »_

_Irrité autant qu'effrayé, le noiraud attrape son marque page et referme le livre qu'il ne lit plus. Il se redresse avant de tourner son regard vers son petit ami. Les deux prunelles nucléaires sont plantées sur lui comme deux lances. Deux harpons. Il se sent comme une baleine traquée, incapable de s'enfuir. Comme un animal blessé._

_« - Bah putain, faut la réclamer pour l'avoir, ton attention._

_\- J'peux écouter et lire en même temps, c'est bon._

_\- Non c'est pas bon Van. C'est pas une question d'faire les deux en même temps, c'est juste du respect._

_\- Bah je t'écoute maintenant, c'est bon._

_\- T'as vu sur quel ton tu parles ? »_

_Il s'est écouté, lui, avant de dire ça ?_

_« - Le même que toi._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Je te parle comme tu me parles, c'est tout. »_

_Dernière option, il sort les crocs. Toutes les voies qu'il tente d'emprunter ne font que l'emmener plus près des problèmes, alors il se défend. Il essaye._

_Il peut encore calmer le jeu. C'est une question de mots, de bons mots à choisir. Il va les trouver._

_« - Comme je te parle ? Alors toi tu t'es jamais entendu parler._

_\- C'est toi qui m'gueules dessus pour une histoire de course._

_\- Mais t'as vu comment tu te comportes? T'es même pas foutu de regarder les gens quand tu leur parles ! J'aurais peut-être pas eu besoin de gueuler si t'avais su relever tes yeux tout seul ?_

_\- Oui ben c'est bon maintenant, j't'écoute !_

_\- Non c'est pas bon Van ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi irrespectueux, c'est insupportable !_

_\- J'étais juste en train d'lire !_

_\- Mais j'te parle pas juste de ça ! Tu t'es vu au quotidien ? T'es pas capable de parler normalement aux autres sans leur cracher à la gueule ! »_

_Le ton monte encore, encore, le timbre d'Axel lui vrille les oreilles. Il le fixe hargneusement, prêt à griffer pour se libérer, mais ses yeux le fusillent dangereusement. Il peine à soutenir ce regard dégouté qui lui transperce le crâne._

_« - Bah t'as qu'à pas me parler, si ça te fait chier à ce point._

_\- Tu recommences._

_\- Mais c'est toi qui m'gueule dessus là, qu'est-ce tu veux que j'te dise !_

_\- Je sais pas, que tu t'excuses ? C'est c'que font les gens normaux quand ils se comportent comme toi !_

_\- Mais j'ai rien fais !_

_\- T'as rien fait ? » la voix se durcit. « Tu sais pourquoi j'invite plus personne ici depuis qu'on a emménagé ? »_

" _C'est pas vrai ", Van a envie de dire. Saïx vient parfois. Juste Saïx._

_Mais il se tait. Il baisse les yeux._

_Il sait que les mots qui vont suivre ne seront pas agréables à entendre. Instinctivement, il se recule comme pour éviter la tempête. Son estomac se noue._

_« - Parce que tu me fais honte à chaque fois que je ramène quelqu'un ici ! T'es pas foutu de te comporter correctement, à croire que ça t'arracherait la gueule de juste dire bonjour ! »_

_Van voudrait parler. Dire quelque chose. Placer une idée qui ne lui vient pas. Il n'a pas le temps._

_« - T'es incapable de parler correctement ou d'afficher un semblant de considération ! Tu penses qu'ils disent quoi, mes collègues, quand ils parlent de toi ? Tu sais à quel point j'étais mal, la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus manger ici ? » il lève les bras. « Je savais même plus où me mettre tellement t'étais minable avec eux ! »_

_Il se souvient, plus ou moins. Des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas au salon. Il leur a vaguement parlé, sans plus s'en soucier. Ça n'était pas son problème, après tout. Il n'avait rien en commun avec eux. C'était les amis d'Axel, pas les siens._

_Mais la voix du renard lui rentre dans les oreilles, et il ne peut pas y échapper._

_Minable._

_« - J'les connaissais pas, qu'est-ce tu voulais que je fasse ?_

_\- Que tu leur parles, peut-être ? Au lieu d'aller t'enfermer dans la chambre ?_

_\- J'avais rien à leur dire ! »_

_Une issue, quelque chose. S'il était au salon, il aurait pu rejoindre la cuisine ou la salle de bain pour lui échapper. S'enfermer dans une pièce où l'autre n'aurait pas pu le suivre. Mais il n'y a une seule sortie dans cette chambre, et Axel se tient juste devant._

_« - Je sais pas, bonjour pour commencer, ça t'a pas traversé l'esprit ?_

_\- J'les ai salués !_

_\- Avec ton vocabulaire d'ado attardé ! »_

_Ça le dérange pas lui, quand il dit Yo avec un vague geste de la main. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faudrait qu'il se comporte différemment avec les autres ? C'est sa manière d'être._

_« - Je parle comme je veux. »_

_L'expression d'Axel se fige avant de se calmer. Vanitas se sent brusquement mal. Il ne trouve plus rien du brasier dans ses yeux, juste des cendres mortes qui menacent de lui brûler la main s'il la tend. Et il n'aime pas ça. Il ne veut pas. _

_Son coeur s'acharne._

_Le monde tangue._

_« - T'es vraiment pas capable de faire des efforts. »_

_Non. La colère, d'accord. Mais pas ça. Pas ce ton-là. Pas ce regard._

_Pas ce début de sourire dégouté au coin des lèvres._

_« - Au moins, on sait pourquoi t'as pas d'ami. »_

_Ça, il n'a pas le droit. C'est trop bas._

_« - J'en ai._

_\- On les voit pas souvent, alors._

_\- Parce qu'ils habitent pas dans l'coin ?_

_\- Quoi, tu parles de tes potes de fac ? Ceux que t'as pas vus depuis plus d'un an ? »_

_Van détourne le regard. Il baisse la tête. Attendre. Ça va passer. Ça va aller._

_« - Tu penses, ils risquent pas de te contacter alors qu'ils sont enfin débarrassés._

_\- Tu dis d'la merde._

_\- Ah ? C'est quand, la dernière fois qu'ils t'ont appelé ? »_

_Il y a longtemps._

_« - Alors ?_

_\- J'sais plus._

_\- Y en a pas un seul qui prend de tes nouvelles._

_\- Si. »_

_A l'occasion. Tous les trente-six du mois._

_« - T'y crois même pas._

_\- Lâche-moi. »_

_Mais non il ne va pas le lâcher. Pas avec ce grand sourire dur comme un bloc de granite qui lui fend la poire alors qu'il s'approche._

_« - C'est ce qui se passe quand on se comporte comme tu le fais, Van. Quand on est minable avec les gens, quand on est pas foutu de leur montrer une once de respect, on se retrouve tout seul._

_\- J'suis pas tout seul._

_\- Ah ouais ? Et qui vient te rendre visite ici, alors ? »_

_Personne._

_Il n'a qu'Axel, ici._

_Et il a envie de vomir._

_« - Tu vois où ça mène, ce genre de comportement ? »_

_Le monde est trouble._

_« - Voilà ce que ça t'apporte, de te comporter comme une merde avec les gens. »_

_Il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit de lui dire ça avec ces mots, avec ce ton. Il n'a pas le droit de s'asseoir près de lui, de chercher son regard alors qu'il baisse la tête en priant pour que tout se termine._

_« - Ça te revient dans la gueule. »_

_Qu'il se taise. Qu'il se taise et qu'il s'en aille._

_« - C'est à ça que ça sert le respect, Van. A pas finir tout seul dans son coin. Qui a envie d'aimer quelqu'un qui se comporte comme toi ?_

_\- Bah toi, apparemment. »_

_Il n'aurait pas dû parler, il le sait. Mais il n'a rien trouvé d'autre pour se défendre. Il n'arrive plus à crier. Ni même à relever la tête. Il a tiré la seule carte qu'il lui restait, dans l'espoir illusion d'une parole tendre._

_Mais il sait déjà qu'elle est mauvaise._

_« - Encore heureux. T'aurais plus personne, sans moi. »_

_Qu'il se taise._

_« - T'as lassé tout les autres. »_

_Qu'il se taise, qu'il se taise ! Van ne peut plus, ça lui remplit la tête, ça entrave sa gorge et ça lui déchire le cœur chaque fois un peu plus. Et quand il pense que ça ne pourrait pas faire plus mal, Axel enfonce l'aiguille plus loin sous sa peau._

_Ca va finir. Forcément, ça va finir. Ça doit. Il y a bien un moment où il va la fermer._

_« - Et moi non plus j'ai pas envie d'avoir à supporter un type comme toi. »_

_Soupirant, Axel le fixe quelques secondes avant de se lever._

_« - Alors t'as intérêt à faire des efforts. J'en ai marre de vivre avec un gars pas capable de respecter les gens. »_

_Vanitas sent son regard sur lui, ses yeux qui le fixent en silence. Il ne le voit pas, la tête toujours baissée, mais il sait que le puits de ses pupilles est en train de l'avaler. Il ne dit rien. Il attend._

_« - T'entends ? »_

_Il serre les draps._

_« - Eh, j'te parle là !_

_\- J'sais._

_\- Alors pourquoi tu réponds pas si tu sais ? Pourquoi tu te bouges pas enfin le cul si tu sais que t'es aussi désagréable ? »_

_Ça va passer._

_« - Tu crois que t'as le droit d'imposer ton caractère de chien aux autres ? T'as pas l'impression qu'on mérite mieux que ça, non ? »_

_Il ne doit pas craquer._

_« - Le respect c'est juste pour toi ? On compte pour quoi nous, pour de la merde peut-être ? On a pas droit à ta merveilleuse considération, t'es au-dessus des autres ? T'en as pas fini avec ta misanthropie à deux balles ? »_

_Respirer calmement._

_« - Allez c'est bon, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec toi, de toute façon. »_

_Ne pas cligner des yeux, pas tant qu'ils sont aussi humides. _

_« - On reparlera quand t'auras fini ta crise d'ado. »_

_Pas alors qu'Axel se lève enfin._

_« - T'as qu'à rester tout seul, si ça t'éclate tant. Mais faudra pas t'étonner quand t'auras plus personne pour s'intéresser à toi. »_

_Jusqu'à ce que l'épouvantail sorte de la chambre, il reste sans bouger. Et quand le rouquin se décide enfin à quitter la pièce, seulement là, il se laisse glisser, s'assoit à même le sol, son dos posé contre le lit. Il sent le monde qui balance, irréel, le sol qui s'effondre. Son corps épuisé, sa tête embrouillée comme un filet de pêche après une tempête. Dans un élan vague, il tend la main pour attraper l'oreiller le plus proche. Il le cale sur ses genoux. Y enfouit sa tête._

_Il pleure le plus silencieusement possible, de peur qu'Axel ne revienne et n'en rajoute encore une couche. Sa bouche remplie du tissu pour étouffer les sanglots qui lui déchirent la gorge. Ses muscles tendus comme la corde d'un arc, sans pouvoir couper court aux tremblements de son corps. Ses poings autour de ses bras. Les doigts contre la peau. Les ongles dans la chair._

_Quand il entend à nouveau un bruit de pas dans le couloir, il peut dire qu'il a peur. Quand la poignée de la porte s'enfonce encore, il pense qu'il voudrait juste mourir._

xoxoxox

Il a dormi, après qu'Ienzo soit entré chez lui. Et pourtant, il est encore épuisé. Quand il se lève finalement, vers midi, le noiraud gagne la cuisine à pas lents. Il attrape de quoi se faire un café. Des biscuits pour grignoter. Mais, après les avoir fixés un instant, il les remet dans leur boite. Il n'a pas faim. Son ventre vide est bouché.

Le café, ça suffira.

Il se pose sur le canapé. Dehors, l'air est lourd. La pluie qui est tombée cette nuit ne fait pas bon ménage avec la chaleur ambiante de l'été. Un nuage de moiteur pèse sur la ville. Vanitas trouve ça vaguement désagréable.

Il a chaud. Mais le ventilateur est encore dans sa chambre. Il pense à le ramener, mais ne concrétise jamais l'idée, par manque d'énergie. Sa main se perd sur la table pour récupérer son téléphone. Des messages. Un d'Ienzo, bienveillant. D'autres de Demyx, que le gris a dû prévenir. Pas d'appel. Deux notifications Facebook, dont un anniversaire. Une demande en ami. Des mails. Aucun en lien avant ses demandes d'emploi. Il va devoir se coltiner les tracts quelques jours de plus.

Un livre entre ses mains, que le gamin lui a laissé sur demande. _Carnage constellation_. Dès les premières pages, Vanitas comprend pourquoi le garçon l'aime, même s'il _n'est pas irréprochable et qu'il a dû grincer des dents une ou deux fois._ Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Il repose l'ouvrage, allume la télé pour le bruit de fond. Une série policière qu'il ne suit pas. Sa tête tourne vite grâce à la caféine, mais ses pensées restent vagues et emmêlées. Là-dedans, il est toujours fatigué. Il manque d'énergie. D'envie.

Il pense à Axel, et son cœur trouve la force de se serrer encore.

Le monde est d'un atroce ennuie. Et il faudra faire avec, maintenant.

* * *

Voilà. Encore une fois, c'est pas un passage hyper joyeux. Mais … Mm, promis, ça va se calmer dans le chapitre qui vient ? Pas que j'en ai fini avec les moments qui piquent, il en faudra encore bien d'autres, mais cette vague-là va se calmer.

A bientôt !


	24. J 178

Hey !

Voilà le premier chapitre de la partie 3 ! Elle va être plus longue que les deux précédentes - de manière générale, les parties vont en s'allongeant - et les chapitres aussi vont se rallonger un peu. Pour votre plus grand bonheur, j'espère ? (Le moi qui voudrait faire des chapitres d'à peu près 2k mots rit dans sa tombe.)

Merci à **Ima **pour sa review, et à **Yu **pour sa relecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le lendemain, le monde qui semblait s'être effondré tient encore sur ses frêles fondations. Un miracle. Une malédiction. Le temps n'a pas daigné arrêter son cours. Les secondes se sont secrètement éparpillées, et la nuit s'est enfuit Il n'en reste qu'une incroyable sensation de vide, où se jettent toutes ses pensées, ses forces et ses peurs. Ses colères, ses espoirs et ses déceptions ont suivi. Tout le monde a déserté le bateau, il ne reste qu'une épave qui flotte sur le reflet d'une eau trop calme, dérivant au gré d'une fatigue profonde ancrée dans ses muscles mous._

_Son corps, entravé du poids d'une montagne de sable qu'il croit deviner tout autour de lui, mais qui n'existe que dans sa tête, Vanitas ouvre un œil, puis un autre. Il s'est endormi. Il ne sait pas comment. Ni combien de temps. Le sommeil s'est pointé, il l'a bercé quelques heures et il l'abandonne maintenant que le soleil se lève à l'horizon. S'est levé. La lumière est vive. Le noiraud réalise, il n'a pas pensé à fermer les volets. Il avait la tête ailleurs, hier, il faut dire._

_Pas de chaleur près de lui. Axel n'a pas dormi dans son lit. Evidemment._

_Ses yeux sont lourds. Chauds. Il pose ses doigts sur la peau tendre ramollie par les pleurs, les cernes qui se dessinent sur sa trogne. C'est … étrange. Ni bien, ni mal. ll se sent … Il ne sait pas. C'est lourd dedans, lourd et confortable en même temps. Il voudrait se rouler en boule et rester sous les draps un moment, se rendormir, mais il sent qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Tout s'est allumé, dans sa tête. Les loupiotes clignotent, et il n'a toujours pas trouvé le bouton off. Tant pis._

_Alors qu'il se redresse, les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent. La chambre, la voix, le ton qui grimpe, les mots aiguisés qui piquent, sifflent, cinglent, la douleur, la colère, la peur et la rancœur, tout ce qui se mélangeait dans sa tête et dans son ventre. Toutes ces émotions qui n'étaient plus qu'une seule et même boule d'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir. Les propos jetés contre lui, et ceux qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver pour se défendre. Parce que … Parce que ? Parce qu'Axel avait raison, et qu'il aurait pourtant voulu lui dire que non, que c'était faux, qu'il exagérait et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ces choses-là, pas comme ça. Mais sa voix l'écrasait. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Ses mots n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir._

_C'est toujours comme ça, quand Axel s'énerve. Il a cette colère froide et cruelle qui blesse même Vanitas. Cette colère qui l'effraie. Et qui sait combien de temps ça va durer._

_Un pied hors du lit. Il faut. Le corbeau doit bien sortir de la chambre pour petit déjeuner. Il n'a pas faim, mais un café, au moins, pour lancer la journée. Quelque chose pour lui tenir le ventre, lui donner l'illusion d'une journée banale. Il ne peut pas trop trainer. Quand il se lève en décalé, l'autre lui fait remarquer que son hygiène de vie laisse à désirer. Et il ne veut pas lui donner une autre raison de s'énerver. Il ne doit pas. Il va marcher sur des œufs, les jambes pleines de tremblements._

_Et l'autre, justement. Il est où, l'autre ? Il travaille aujourd'hui ? Sûrement. Van se pose la question en avançant, glissant dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon qui donne sur la ville. La baie vitrée, le petit balcon. Les immeubles derrière, et les maisons, et le ciel en coton gris sans soleil, plein d'une lumière vive qui éclaire la ville. Des arbres. Du vert. De la nature cachée entre les habitations. Cette ville. Ce pays calme qu'il ne connaît pas, mais que l'autre aime tellement._

_« - Van ? »_

_Son cœur rate un battement. Axel. La voix d'Axel. Axel est là._

_Il se retourne._

_« - Ouais ? »_

_Et il le voit. Sa tignasse rouge arrangée à la va vite, ses doigts en guise de peigne. Ses yeux comme un magma nucléaire qu'on croirait voir scintiller, tant leur couleur chatoie. Son visage fin comme un sandwich triangle, et la mâchoire trop marquée qui fait des angles nets sur son visage. Un sourire incertain sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche, où le café a laissé une trace humide. Vanitas déglutit._

_« - Eh ben on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme._

_\- J'pensais pas que tu serais là._

_\- Pourquoi ? On est samedi, et j'ai pas prévu de sortir. »_

_Samedi. Il n'a même pas fait attention, le noiraud. Samedi, déjà le week end. Mais samedi, sans travail, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens pour lui. C'est un nom flou, un jour de plus sans sortir de l'appart, sans réveil, des lettres qu'il ne différencie plus des autres. Tous les jours sont samedi, pour lui._

_« - T'es sacrément décalé. »_

_Il se tend. Est-ce que c'est un reproche ? Un constat ? Un début de dispute ? Il ne sait pas. Il attend les mots qui vont suivre, les remarques sur son mode de vie douteux, la petite pique ou la réprimande lassée. Mais rien ne vient. Axel l'observe sans mot, il se penche simplement pour avaler une autre gorgé de la boisson sombre qui colore sa tasse. Il se tourne, un peu. Regarde ailleurs. Par la fenêtre. Celle qui donne sur le petit parc près de chez eux. Il inspire. Le bestiau ne sait pas ce qui va sortir de sa bouche. Il ne bouge plus. Attend. Les dents autour de la lèvre. L'ongle de l'index enfoncé dans la chair molle de son pouce._

_« - Tu veux du café ? » le rouquin se tourne à nouveau vers lui. « Y en assez pour deux et il est encore chaud. Au pire tu le fous un coup dans la casserole, ça devrait le faire. »_

_Vanitas hésite. Toujours crispé, il s'avance de quelques pas comme pour tester le terrain, vérifier qu'aucune mine ne va soudain déchirer le sol pour bousiller ses sentiments. Mais rien. Le regard d'Axel ne mord pas. Ses mots sont tout doux, comme le coussin de la chaise qu'il tire pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Coussin moelleux. Van a envie de s'y poser. Il avance encore._

_« - D'acc. »_

_Il se prend un bol. S'installe. Sans vraiment regarder l'autre. Ses yeux fuient, son cœur cogne. Il y a cette espèce de peur dans son ventre, une menace qui guette et qu'il ne veut pas affronter. Il y a la fatigue dans ses membres, jusque dans son cerveau. Et, tout près, il y a cette main si large qu'elle pourrait bien lui éclater la joue si elle décidait de venir y taper, un jour, sur un coup de tête. Cette main qui s'approche de la sienne quand il attrape la hanse de sa tasse enfin pleine._

_« - Van ? »_

_Encore son prénom ?_

_« - Oui ?_

_\- T'as l'air à moitié mort, là. »_

" _A qui la faute ? " Il voudrait bien lui dire. Sortir les crocs, lui jeter toute sa hargne par les yeux dans le regard le plus noir qu'on ait jamais vu. Il voudrait les saisir, ces doigts longs, et leur faire sentir ses propres ongles. Ses griffes. Il voudrait, et il y a de la colère en lui. De la colère … Et pourquoi, au final ?_

_« - Sans dec ? »_

_Et, au coin des yeux d'Axel, c'est bien comme de la culpabilité qui s'illumine soudain quand la voix du teigneux s'élève. Comme un éclat qui s'en veut, et qui lui échappe. Un soupir. Sa main se pose franchement sur la sienne._

_« - C'est à cause d'hier ? »_

_Vanitas ne répond pas. Il préfère détourner le regard. Loin de lui. Loin de ça. Loin d'hier, justement. Il préfère ne pas y penser, parce que ça ne lui fait pas du bien. Il voudrait attraper son café et boire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé._

_« - Je prends ça pour un oui. »_

_Mais la paluche caressante l'en empêche. Et cette peau chaude contre la sienne, cet épiderme familier doué d'une tendresse qu'il a cru perdre sous les mots durs, il n'arrive pas à le chasser. Parce qu'il a peur, encore. Peur de ce que pourrait dire l'autre s'il se montre – à nouveau – irritable et hargneux._

_Peur, aussi, de ne plus retrouver cette douceur qu'il sent quand l'index dessine de petits huit autour de l'os de son poignet._

_« - Ecoute … » cette fois, les mots ne sortent pas naturellement de la bouche du renard, il doit les chercher. « Je sais que j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. On aurait pu en parler autrement. J'aurais préféré, même, qu'on en parle autrement. Sans gueuler comme ça. »_

_Il approche un peu sa chaise. Vanitas ne bouge pas. Il écoute ses mots. Il espère. Il espère que c'est fini, enfin, que ce qu'Axel est en train de lui dire, c'est que la dispute est passée et qu'il n'y a plus à avoir peur._

_« - Mais tu m'aides pas. Je déconne pas quand je dis que t'es pas facile à vivre, c'est … Le prends pas contre toi, mais je peux pas discuter normalement avec quelqu'un qui mord tout le temps. Tu m'aides pas à rester calme quand on discute. Même si j'aurai pas dû … Enfin, je voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais vraiment pas. C'était pas le but. »_

_Quand sa main lâche la sienne, c'est pour retrouver sa joue et se poser délicatement dessus. Pour attraper son menton et le tourner vers lui, chercher son regard égaré, lui parler avec les yeux. Les mirettes se croisent. Van se demande si les larmes qu'il a versées toute la nuit se devinent sur sa face. Sûrement. Il doit rester quelques traces rougies, un océan de fatigue. Mais si l'autre le voit, il n'en dit rien._

_« - J'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse parler normalement, la prochaine fois._

_\- Moi aussi. »_

_Ça sonne comme un coup de croc, et c'est bien comme ça que le corbeau voulait le dire. Et il craint soudain que l'autre ne se rétracte, qu'il abandonne son visage pour retourner se terrer dans sa froideur arrogante. Mais il inspire, comme s'il devrait puiser dans une réserve insoupçonnée de patience pour ne pas craquer._

_« - Tu vois ? Je peux pas discuter si t'attaques comme ça à chaque fois. J'essaie d'arranger les choses, là. » Il caresse la joue. « Comment tu veux que ça marche si tu te comportes comme tu le fais ? »_

_Le plus dur dans cette histoire, c'est bien d'admettre qu'Axel a raison. Qu'il est tout doux ce matin, attentif, et que Van claque des dents dès que l'occasion se présente. Qu'il ne lui laisse aucune chance. Alors qu'il voulait si fort hier, voir mourir cette tempête. Et il sent, au fond, quelque chose qui ne va pas, comme une fausse note, un accord qui déraille. Il voudrait se défendre, lui dire qu'il y a des mots qui n'auraient jamais dû franchir sa bouche, qu'il l'a blessé, qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Mais il voit ces yeux, il entend ces mots. Et il se dit que oui, vraiment, il n'est pas facile à vivre. Qu'Axel a fait le premier pas. Et s'il le repousse maintenant, il ne fera que confirmer ses dires. Il les confirme déjà._

_Il se dit, aussi, qu'après la nuit qu'il vient de passer, après les cris, après le venin, il meurt juste d'envie de se laisser aller contre cette enveloppe familière pour se remémorer la force de ses bras autour de sa taille._

_« - Je veux vraiment qu'on puisse communiquer normalement, Van. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu fasse des efforts. »_

_Des efforts. Travailler sur son caractère. Sa verve piquante, surtout. Vanitas est Vanitas, il ne peut pas changer sa nature. Mais il ne veut plus jamais affronter des colères comme celle qui vient de lui tomber dessus. Plus jamais. Et il a une chance de s'en tirer. Une chance de retrouver leur quotidien tranquille, leurs échanges paisibles. Une chance de pouvoir retourner dormir contre le géant, sa tête posée près de la sienne, sur son torse tout maigre. C'est tout près, il a juste à la saisir._

_« - J'vais essayer. »_

_Alors il s'en saisit. Il balance ces mots l'air de dire " Ouais, je verrais ". Il évitera de jouer trop près des limites, de le chercher, de l'énerver comme il sait si bien le faire parce que c'est vrai, tellement vrai, qu'il est insupportable quand il s'y met. Et il ne veut pas perdre Axel pour ça. Il ne veut plus de disputes, plus jamais, plus de mots qui font mal. Et c'est tellement bon quand le rouquin passe un bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher, le serrer, fourrer son nez dans la masse noire de cheveux sur sa tête, tellement bon le soulagement qui s'infiltre sous sa peau partout dans son corps, dans son cœur, qu'il ne peut que se laisser aller contre lui._

_Il le serre aussi. Sans voir son sourire, il le devine. Le soulagement est partagé. La tempête est passée._

_« - Je déteste quand on se dispute comme ça. »_

_Van aussi il déteste. Il déteste, et il espère fort que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Que les mots ne dépasseront plus la pensée. Que la prochaine dispute saura s'effacer, au profit de paroles moins brusques. Mais pour l'instant tout va mieux, tout va bien, il n'a plus peur de se tenir, là près d'Axel, et rien n'est plus important. Il se laisse étreindre, cajoler. Aimer._

_Ça va aller. C'était juste un mauvais moment à passer._

xoxoxox

J 178

C'est la, c'est lourd. Deux mois, Vanitas se lève et prépare son café. Deux mois, il traîne des pieds jusqu'au canapé où il s'affale. Dehors, le soleil se lève à peine, tiré de force des profondeurs de la terre. Le jour ouvre les yeux. Deux mois.

C'est long, deux mois.

Sur son téléphone, qui clignote dans un coin, deux messages d'une même personne.

**Demyx - 14h 36 :**

**T'es toujours Ok pour ce soir ?**

**On se retrouve a compans du coup ? Sauf si tu veux qu'on prenne le métro ensemble ?**

Demyx. Vanitas repose sa tasse. Réfléchit. Imagine cette tête d'épis blonds décolorés qu'il discipline au gel, alors qu'une petite touffe de mèches rebelles pendouille sur son front et ses tempes. La repousse plus sombre qui commence à envahir son crâne, et qu'il lui faudra bientôt raser. Son sourire de grand crétin, gamin impatient, bambin qui pardonne tout et qui attrape sa main pour le traîner dans les rues.

Ils ont rendez-vous aux jardins de Compans, si ses souvenirs sont bons. C'est l'autre qui a du lui proposer ça, un jour de faible attention. Il a dit oui sur le tas, un peu au hasard, sans trop s'en soucier. Sans plus y penser. Histoire de rassurer sa conscience qui lui reprochait son manque d'activité, sûrement. Il avait oublié. Il n'a pas envie de sortir de chez lui. Et Demyx comprendra bien, s'il annule sans s'expliquer. Demyx comprend bon. Trop con.

**Vous - 15h 20 :**

**Jsuis pas trop bien ce matin, je pense pas pouvoir venir.**

**Demyx - 15h 27 :**

**Ah merde, ça va aller ?**

**Pas trop bien comment ?**

**Vous - 15h 29 :**

**Malade je crois. J'sais pas**

**Demyx - 15h 32 :**

**Oublie pour les jardins du coup.**

**Tu veux de la compagnie ? Je peux venir avec du doliprane ou de l'ibuprofène. Et même te faire un chocolat chaud.**

**Si t'en as envie, bien sûr**

Vanitas hésite. La solitude est un confortable cocon, mais il se permet déjà d'annuler leur sortie au dernier moment. Il peut bien venir s'il veut, le musicien. Qu'est-ce que ça change pour lui ? Bon, du bruit, des bavardages, des morceaux de vie qu'il ne veut pas entendre. Mais il a l'habitude. Il aime bien, parfois. Juste savoir que Demyx est là. Qu'il y a quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Quelqu'un qui lui envoie encore des messages, qui lui parle, qui prend de ses nouvelles.

Bon, il exagère. Tout le monde prend de ses nouvelles. C'est lui qui n'en donne plus. Lui qui répond une fois sur deux. Lui qui ignore. Qui lit, et qui ne tape jamais le message retour. Presque jamais. Mais bon, s'il répond à Larxène, elle fera bien passer au reste de la troupe, non ? Pourquoi s'emmerder à parler aux autres ?

**Vous - 15h 37 :**

**Comme tu veux.**

**Demyx - 15h 39 :**

**Je te previens quand je suis en bas de chez toi du coup.**

Pas la peine de répondre à ça, Van active le vibreur et pose le smartphone sur sa table. Il se recale sur le canapé, enfoncé dans une masse de coussins pas chers qu'il a trouvé dans un vide grenier et entassés les uns contre les autres pour se faire un cocon confortable. Son café est encore chaud, il l'avale tout doucement. Gorgée après gorgée. La tasse le réchauffe. C'est réconfortant. Il l'approche de son visage pour profiter de l'aura brûlante.  
Une image lui revient en tête. Celle d'un grand type roux tout aussi chaud qui le prend contre lui et le serre, doucement. Qui lui murmure que tout va bien aller. Ses mains puissantes dans son dos. Un instant, il se laisse aller à cette étreinte fictive qui n'existe que dans sa mémoire. Puis il avale une autre gorgée de café.

Pas de boulot aujourd'hui. Repos. Tant mieux, parce qu'il est claqué. Mais ça fait bien un moment que la fatigue le ronge comme ça, sournoise et mielleuse. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a justement pas l'habitude de travailler, lui qui s'est laissé entretenir pendant presque trois ans. C'est dur de s'y mettre. De taffer tous les jours pour récolter ses sous. Surtout avec un métier aussi chiant que le sien. Des steaks dans un burger, un bon truc de merde pour gagner son pain.

Il dormirait bien encore un peu. C'est ce qu'il pense en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse avant de fermer les yeux, son corps lové sous les oreillers. Encore un peu. Juste un peu. Ça lui fera du bien ça.

Puis le téléphone se met à vibrer.

D'abord, Vanitas pense que l'ébouriffé a fait vite, à croire qu'il traînait dans le coin. Et puis il regarde son téléphone, et il réalise qu'il dort depuis plus d'une heure. Ses paupières sont lourdes, son corps se meut lentement, tout son être appelle à rester blotti sur le canapé. Il hésite presque. Mais il finit par décrocher, portant le moyen de communication à son oreille alors que la sonnerie par défaut se tait brusquement, laissant la place à une voix familière.

« - C'est bon, j'suis en bas ! Y a un code pour rentrer où faut que tu descendes pour m'ouvrir ?

\- Tu dois sonner. J't'ouvrirai avec l'interphone.

\- Ah, d'acc ! Du coup toi c'est au nom de Chevalet, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. »

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Vanitas se lève lourdement pour aller ouvrir.

« - C'est bon ! J'suis là dans deux minutes ! »

Il veut bien le croire, vu l'énergie du blondin. Lui, en attendant, il retourne se caler au salon.

Le canapé, quelle merveilleuse invention. Mais c'est à peine s'il a le temps d'en profiter que déjà, ça toque au salon. Le noiraud soupire, se relève encore et fait l'effort surhumain de rejoindre la porte pour aller ouvrir à son pote, lequel ne tient pas en place. Il affiche un sourire de joie pétillante qui le contaminerait presque, et sa main saisit la sienne avec un empressement que personne sur cette terre ne pourrait démontrer, hormis lui.

« - Ça fait une paie !

\- Exagère pas.

\- Gars, on t'a pas vu aux perms depuis genre trois semaines. C'est grave long. »

Trois semaines ? Il est presque sûr d'être passé entre temps mais maintenant que le petit punk le dit, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup bougé, ces derniers jours. Il a peut-être raison. Mm, il faudra qu'il pense à rattraper ça. Il ira le mercredi prochain, Yuyu et Ienzo devraient être là. Et Larxène. Est-ce qu'elle vient encore, avec son master à côté ? Elle avait bien le temps en M1, ça n'a pas dû changer. Il suppose.

Ah, non. Mercredi c'est perm le midi, et il bosse. Jeudi alors, dans la soirée. Il restera peut-être manger avec eux.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'occupe en ce moment ? » le joyeux luron demande en allant s'asseoir au salon.

« - Boulot.

\- Ça te crève à ce point ?

\- Ouais. Faut que j'trouve le rythme. »

Les iris verdoyant de Dem le scrutent quelques secondes alors qu'il se laisse mollement tomber sur le canapé, non sans avoir récupéré deux bières fraîches dans le frigo. Il y sent comme des questions qu'il ne peut pas saisir, mais l'autre ne les pose pas. Rien d'important, surement. Une idée qui a dû lui rentrer dans la tête pour en sortir aussitôt. C'est de Demyx qu'il parle, après tout. La gentille cervelle d'oiseau.

Cette pensée lui pique le cœur. Il s'en veut aussitôt.

Demyx n'est pas un idiot. S'il fait très bien semblant, c'est parce qu'il est justement plus futé qu'il n'en a l'air. Van le sait. C'est l'autre qui l'appelait comme ça. _Il est pas méchant,_ _mais il est pas malin non plu_s qu'Axel disait. Le pire, c'est encore qu'il avait réussi à l'en convaincre.

« - Bière ?

\- Nan, on s'est déjà mis à l'envers hier, j'vais éviter.

\- Encore ?

\- Ouais, avec le pote dont Ienzo nous parlait là, Lexaeus. Il était grave sympa d'ailleurs, 'fin quand y parlait. Je crois qu'on lui faisait un peu peur, il avait l'air tout timide le gars. Mais pas méchant. »

Van croit se souvenir. Ienzo l'a déjà mentionné, en effet, en parlant de cette autre asso où il traîne. Il a déjà perdu le nom.

« - Vous êtes allés où ?

\- Au truc que Yuyu aime bien là, le Coin-G, parce qu'iel avait envie de guacamole et qu'ils en font du bon.

\- J'vois.

\- Y avait Marlu aussi ! Oh d'ailleurs, ils vont voter pour renouveler l'CA samedi prochain.

\- Il compte garder son poste de trésorier ?

\- Bah faut voir comme il est plus étudiant, mais ça devrait l'faire ? Y veut rester au moins un an, et Larx compter rester au conseil d'administration. Par contre Zack a clairement dit qu'il arrêtait, il a plus l'temps avec sa nouvelle licence.

\- D'acc. »

Autant de noms qu'il a appris avec le temps. Quoi qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup à Zack et que ce dernier ne vient presque plus. Sûrement qu'il va disparaître dans l'année, et son mec avec, comme beaucoup d'autres. Une ligne d'écume qui s'efface à l'arrivée de la prochaine vague.

« - Y a des nouveaux qu'ont l'air grave motivés pour participer, ça devrait pas mal se renouveler cette année.

\- C'est cool.

\- Ouais ! En plus Perry est revenue dire bonjour.

\- Perry ?

\- Ah merde tu l'as pas connu toi ! C'est la meuf d'Lapis, l'ex de Jasper. Y avait eu plein d'histoires foireuses avec elles y a genre un peu moins de deux ans. Elles viennent plus trop depuis qu'elle ont quitté la fac et on a jamais revu Jasp, mais Perry et Lapis viennent dire bonjour quand elles ont un moment. Elles sont choupies ensemble, tu verras si elles repassent ! »

Il veut bien le croire. Un instant, il se demande si ça n'est pas cette fille minuscule aux tifs rêches et décolorés dont Larx lui avait montré une photo, mais le souvenir est flou.

Il baille avant d'avaler une autre gorgée de bière.

« - T'as l'air tellement crevé mec.

\- J'sais.

\- T'as pensé à prendre des jours de congés ? T'en as bien avec ton contrat, nan ?

\- Ouais mais bon, j'préfère attendre qu'ils me renouvellent.

\- Ils vont pas te tej parce que tu prends tes congés légaux.

\- Quand même. Puis ça m'fait des indemnités en plus. »

La vérité, c'est que peu importe combien le boulot le fatigue, quelle énergie il lui faut pour se décider à bouger le matin, les journées qu'il passe enfermé à la maison ne le reposent pas plus. Il s'ennuie, ici. La plupart du temps. Alors autant travailler.

Demyx plisse les yeux. Il décroise les jambes, se tourne en partie vers Van et demande d'une voix incertaine, sa bouille à peine penchée sur le côté.

« - T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Ouais ouais.

\- Van … »

Il hésite. Ses yeux ne brillent plus tant qu'à son arrivée. Plus du tout, même. Ses doigts jouent nerveusement, avant d'aller naturellement se poser près des siens. Vanitas laisse faire.

« - T'as vraiment pas l'air bien, en ce moment. »

La teigne détourne le regard. Il le sait, qu'il n'a pas l'air bien. Et il sent que quelque chose cloche, que ça ne tourne pas complètement rond. Il attend que ça passe. Parce que ça va bien passer au bout d'un moment, cette chose toute lourde dans son ventre qui lui coupe l'appétit et l'envie de lire.

« - Laisse. »

L'autre voudrait insister, il le sent. Il s'attend même à entendre cette voix pleine de bienveillance qui lui demande si c'est Ienzo, le problème, et leur petite soirée foireuse dont ils n'ont jamais vraiment discuté. Il sent d'ici les bonnes intentions qui pullulent dans sa tête, comme des petites fourmis agglutinées.

Mais il se trompe. Pour une fois.

« - Tu veux qu'on se fasse un truc ? Genre un film, ou un anime ? Yuyu m'en a conseillé des bons qu'ont l'air sympas et qui sont sur Netflix. »

Surpris, Van hausse les épaules. Un anime. Pourquoi pas, oui. Il n'y perd rien. Et puis, il n'a pas vraiment envie de voir Demyx partir. Il ne veut pas de bruit, pas de mots, mais une présence tout près, ça lui plait. Et la pile sur patte semble s'être calmée.

« - Ouais, si tu veux.

\- Tu veux, toi ? »

Vouloir. Ça n'est peut-être pas le mot exact. Vanitas n'est pas sûr de vouloir quelque chose, en ce moment. Mais ça lui va.

« - Ouais.

\- D'acc ! Du coup, j'ai la liste sur mon téléphone. »

Il le sort tout en parlant. Le teigneux ne fait pas vraiment attention aux résumés qu'il lui fait, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se caler contre lui pour se faire papouiller en zieutant l'écran du coin de l'œil. Se laisser aller.

Ils optent pour une obscure histoire de magical girl, et Dem part fouiller le frigo en quête de grenadine.

* * *

Et voilà !

Comme j'ai pris pas mal d'avance sur la correction, et qu'avec le confinement j'ai aussi de l'avance sur l'écriture - normalement, j'aurai terminé cette histoire d'ici la fin du camp nano d'avril - on repart sur une publication d'un chapitre par semaine. Alors à la semaine prochaine !


	25. J 180

Hey !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette partie. Normalement, il est un peu plus joyeux que le précédent ça devrait faire du bien ! Sinon, la fanfic avance bien avec le camp Nano d'Avril et le confinement. Il doit me rester genre six chapitres à écrire, je suis en train de conclure le développement de tout un chacun, ça fait bizarre après avoir passé un an sur cette histoire. Bref !

Merci à **Yu** pour la correction, comme toujours, et à **Ima** pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Du travail. Van se doutait bien qu'il aurait du mal à en trouver, avec sa licence avortée et sa maigre expérience. Il regarde son CV, le relit, cherche les fautes qu'il reste et les moindres défauts à éradiquer. Le détail qui le décrédibilisera auprès d'un potentiel employeur. Et sa présentation ? Elle est assez bien, sa présentation ? Il a troqué la classique liste en noir et blanc pour une disposition plus originale, un brin colorée, de quoi se démarquer sans trop verser dans l'exubérance. En espérant que ça tape dans l'oeil du type qui finira avec son CV entre les mains. Mais si c'était trop ? Trop voyant, trop différent ? Et si, au contraire, ça ne suffisait pas ? Il le voit déjà, le gars blasé avec sa pile de candidatures dressée devant lui, à trier sans s'attarder, jetant celles qu'il lui semble avoir déjà vu mille fois. Celles qui ne l'intéressent pas. Il a quoi, Van, pour se fair remarquer au milieu de ce tas ?_

_Il sait qu'il va avoir du mal à se vendre mais bon, des gens comme lui, il y en a des milliers sur le marché, et ils se démerdent bien pour trouver du boulot. C'est juste une question de patience, et de la patience, il en a revendre. Faut dire, avec tout le temps libre dont il dispose ..._

_« - Eh, t'embête pas avec ces trucs-là, ça va aller. »_

_De passage au salon, Axel le remarque et se glisse derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de se pencher pour zieuter le curriculum vitae. Il l'embrasse sur la joue, au passage. Ça n'est pas désagréable._

_« - Faut que je trouve un truc._

_\- T'as le temps. Les loyers ici c'est pas comme dans les grandes villes, je peux le payer tranquille. »_

_Tranquille, c'est un bien grand mot. Mais c'est vrai que pour un T3, l'endroit est bien moins cher qu'il s'y serait attendu._

_« - Même. J'vais pas rester à rien foutre toute la journée._

_\- J'ai pas dit ça. »_

_Les doigts caressants glissent sur sa joue comme de petits serpents taquins. Ils sont tout froids, le corbeau frissonne sans rien dire._

_« - Mais on est pas pressés quoi, te mets pas la pression. On peut survivre un moment sur mon salaire, alors te laisse pas abuser par le premier connard venu. »_

_Les connards. C'est comme ça qu'il dit, Axel, quand il voit une annonce louche. Et c'est bien, vrai, quand le noiraud distribuait des prospectus dans les rues de Toulouse, il a zieuté de près l'exploitation. Les heures supplémentaires quand il allait glisser les feuilles dans les boîtes aux lettres des apparts, qu'on lui payait pas parce que "Vous avez des preuves que vous travailliez encore, à ce moment-là ? Si on vous a donné une mission de trois heures c'est que vous pouvez la faire en trois, et pas en cinq."_

_« - Faudra bien que j'bosse. J'ai pas d'expérience ni rien, j'vais pas trouver un CDI bien payé comme ça._

_\- C'est pas parce que t'as pas de diplômes que tu vaux rien, Van. Te laisse pas exploiter par des salauds qui vont faire du fric sur ton dos. »_

_Il a l'insulte facile, mais ses mots regonflent un peu l'égo du noiraud. Lui qui a grandi dans la culture de l'excellence et du haut poste à tout prix, il aime entendre son compagnon lui rappeler que sa valeur ne se juge pas au nombre de petits papiers que la fac a daigné lui accorder. Il a jamais aimé ça, de toute façon, les études. Il préfère passer la semaine à tafer pour récolter de quoi se payer à manger, plutôt que d'attendre des heures le cul vissé sur une chaise._

_« - Mouais._

_\- Tu vas trouver. Alors stresse pas. T'as la chance de pouvoir attendre pour chopper un job cool. »_

_La main d'Axel dans ses cheveux. La tendresse franche. Oui, il a le temps. Le temps, et la chance d'avoir le rouquin à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Alors pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Il ira distribuer des CV dans les grandes surfaces, il surveillera scrupuleusement les annonces qui passent, et ça finira bien par payer._

xoxoxox

J 180

« - T'es venu au bon moment, Yuyu a fait des crêpes vegans ! »

Tout content d'avoir enfin tiré son ami hors de sa grotte, Dem lui ramène l'assiette de délicieux mets préparés par la camarade citée.

« - Y a du sirop d'agave, de la pâte à tartiner sans huile de palme et de la confiture si tu veux mettre dessus.

\- Mais elles sont déjà sucrées par contre. » Larxene précise en passant, tendant la main pour en attraper une. « J'espère que t'aimes quand même.

\- Ça va.

\- Merde. »

Il s'autorise un sourire satisfait avant d'en prendre une aussi, puis d'y planter les dents. En effet, le sucre jeté dans la patte lui caresse la langue. Il y en a juste assez pour donner du goût sans l'écœurer. La gamine est plutôt douée.

« - Eh, Van ! »

Et justement, iel approche.

« - Trop cool que tu sois là ! Tu vas comment ?

\- Pas trop mal.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Van hausse les épaules. Iel n'insiste pas.

« - On a réussi à défendre le pouf, tu veux venir ? »

Le noiraud relève la tête, en effet, assis sur ledit pouf, Ienzo surveille. Olette attend près de lui, et Larxene est allée les rejoindre. Il repère également un garçon qu'il ne connaît pas, blondinet à la trogne piquées de taches de rousseurs, qui tape la discute avec la petite amie de Yuyu.

« - D'acc. Mais j'veux le pouf.

\- Va falloir voir avec Ienzo. »

Dem repose les crêpes, non sans en prendre une dernière, avant de les rejoindre et de s'installer sur le large tapis au sol. Alors que le corbeau s'approche, le garçon tout de noir vêtu à moitié caché derrière sa mèche redresse la tête. Il sourit en le voyant. Il n'y a pas plus simple, ni plus sincère expression que celle qu'il lui trouve à l'instant.

« - Hey. »

Ienzo pousse même le bouchon jusqu'à se décaler pour lui faire de la place. Larx râle en plaidant le favoritisme, mais ils n'y font pas attention.

« - Ça va ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tant mieux. »

Le sourire du garçon est doux. Pas de gêne ni de rancune, aucune trace de cette nuit bancale qu'ils n'ont pas passée ensemble, deux mois auparavant. Il ne reste qu'une amitié renforcée par le début de complicité qu'ils ont forgé en se tournant autour, et Vanitas s'en contente. Ça lui plait bien, même. Des amis, des vrais. Des gens qu'il ne salue pas en passant dans la rue pour les oublier aussitôt. Des présences agréables. Ça a presque un goût de nouveauté. Comme un plat qu'il n'aurait pas mangé depuis longtemps.

« - Dragibus ? » Ienzo lui demande en ouvrant la main ?

\- C'est toi qui les a ramenés ?

\- Oui. »

Il hoche la tête avant d'en piquer quelques-uns dans le creux de sa paume. Décidément, il est gâté. Il devrait venir ici plus souvent, ne serait-ce que pour les repas qu'il économiserait.

« - Du coup tu connais pas notre petit nouveau ! » le musicien s'exclame avant de désigner l'inconnu blond d'un geste de la tête.

« - Nan. »

Le concerné rougit un brin, passant ses doigts derrière sa nuque dans un geste intimidé. Sur son poignet, le louveteau remarque un tatouage qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un code barre.

« - Je m'appelle Prompto.

\- Van, pour moi.

\- Ok ! On m'a déjà un peu parlé d'toi, en vrai. T'es de la fac aussi ?

\- Nan, j'suis juste un pote à Dem de base. Toi ?

\- Je suis en Lettres Modernes avec Olette, c'est elle qui m'a parlé des perms. »

Le blondin ne cesse de passer sa mimine derrière sa nuque. Vanitas peut sentir d'ici comme il est tendu. Nerveux de nature, sûrement. Il espère. Pas qu'il s'en voudrait foncièrement de l'intimider, mais quand même, ça la fout mal de faire cet effet-là aux gens.

« - D'acc. T'es là depuis ?

\- La semaine dernière, je suis venu à la perm du mercredi.

\- Sur la fac, j'voulais dire.

\- Ah ! » Il rit pour cacher sa gêne. « L'an dernier.

\- Mais on avait pas de cours communs. » sa camarade ajoute.

« - J'vois. »

Il se redresse, se cale plus confortablement et laisse son bras plein de fourmis tomber sur le côté du pouf. Bras que Demyx s'empresse de saisir pour le papouiller affectueusement.

« - Je suis plus sur la fac mais je bosse dans le coin, du coup j'viens à l'occas. »

Présentations faites, conversation close. Van n'est pas très à l'aise avec le nouveau. Il préfère se concentrer sur le garçon assis près de lui, et sur les doigts agréables qui vont de son poignet à son coude sans se lasser. C'est doux. Ça le détend.

« - Ça se passe bien au boulot ? » Ienzo demande. « Dem m'a dit que t'étais pas mal fatigué.

\- En vrai ça va, juste j'ai pas l'habitude.

\- De ce taf là ?

\- De bosser en général. J'ai quasi rien trouvé sur Clermont, du coup ça fait plus d'deux ans que j'fous rien.

\- Ah ouais, ça doit te changer. »

Van cherche la critique dans ses mots, qui sonnent d'abord comme une pique moqueuse. Mais il ne trouve rien. Ienzo ne se veut pas juge, il constate juste.

« - Et du coup t'y es pour combien de temps ?

\- La j'ai un CDD de six mois, et si ça se passe bien ils me renouvellent.

\- C'est cool ça. T'es tranquille. »

Oui. Il a son propre job, sa propre paie. Sans dépendre de personne. Cool, c'est le mot.

Ils restent là un bon moment, à discuter de tout et de rien, de banalités et de vidéos Youtube. Dem leur montre une chaîne centrée sur les hamsters, où le petit animal grignote énergiquement sur de joyeuses musiques, puis des vidéos perchées qu'il trouve la nuit quand il n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Ils rient, même si le noiraud sent parfois comme sa bouche bouge indépendamment de ses lèvres. Quand il se fatigue, et que son rire n'est plus là que pour suivre celui des autres. Il est bien, ici. Mais il est fatigué. Et puis, passé un moment à suivre la conversation, il ne se sent plus la force de la faire. Il laisse les autres échanger pour lui. Ça dure. La permanence se poursuit. Et parfois, quand il voit leurs yeux pétillants, la joie naturelle qui les anime, il se demande ce qu'il fait ici.

« - Van ? »

Ienzo lui donne un léger coup d'épaule.

« - Ouais ?

\- T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Sûr.

\- T'as l'air à côté de la plaque. »

Vanitas hausse les épaules.

« - C'est juste la fatigue.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Nan, ça va aller.

\- Nan, rentre pas déjà ! »

C'est Yuyu qui parle, après s'être approchée pour poser sa tête sur le ventre de Demyx.

« - J'ai dit que j'rentrais pas. J'attends la fin de la perm.

\- On va manger ensemble après, tu veux pas venir ? »

Il hésite. Son regard fait le tour de la pièce.

« - Avec qui ?

\- Juste Dem, Ienzo, Larx et moi. Olette a partiel demain et je crois qu'on fait encore peur à Prompto.

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Un truc de nouilles vers Esquirol, on peut bouffer pour dix balles et j'ai du choix végé.

\- Mm, j'vais voir.

\- Y a tes deux chéris, ça te suffit pas pour venir ? » Larx ajoute en s'invitant dans la conversation.

« - Pardon ? »

Elle désigne Ienzo et leur petit punk d'un geste de la tête, provoquant leur rire à tous les deux. Van hausse un sourcil avant de secouer la tête.

« - Très drôle.

\- Quoi, tu nous aimes pas ? » Dem demande en posant sa tête contre son bras, reprenant les papouilles qu'il avait alors arrêtées.

« - Bof.

\- J'te d'mande pardon ?

\- Tu bois de la grenadine à vingt-quatre ans gars.

\- Et alors ?

\- Bah faut se respecter à un moment.

\- Ah ouais, t'es comme ça toi. » il abandonne son bras, non sans un regard profondément dédaigneux.

« - Je t'ai pas dit d'arrêter.

\- Tu les mérites pas. »

Van garde quand même son bras contre lui. Il lui sonne quelques petits coups d'épaules pour le pousser à reprendre, refusant de renoncer à cette agréable affection qui lui courrait sur l'épiderme.

« - Allez.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plait.

\- Toujours pas.

\- Ok c'est bon j'ai rien dit, la grenadine c'est pas si mal.

\- Trop tard.

\- D'acc, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour changer d'avis ?

\- Trouve tout seul.

\- Je te paie le dessert.

\- Bof.

\- Et les nouilles avec ?

\- Sérieux ?

\- Nan.

\- Dommage.

\- Quoi, t'aurais dit oui ?

\- Dix minutes de papouilles pour de la bouffe gratuite ? Grave. »

Ils rient. Près d'eux, le lecteur termine son paquet de Dragibus. Larxene zieute régulièrement son téléphone portable, et Yuyu lui glisse quelques remarques, un sourire en coin. A tous les coups, la blonde a une touche. Van se demande s'il connaît la personne. Il pense à leur soirée bien trop arrosée, et à Aqua qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, mais l'idée lui déplait. Si la guêpe se tape la coloc de sa pote, il va devoir se la coltiner pendant leurs sorties. Enfin, ça n'est pas à lui de décider, après tout.

Quand l'heure arrive enfin, et quoi qu'il ne se sente pas l'énergie de sortir trop tard, il décide d'accompagner la bande. L'idée d'un repas tout près lui plaît, et la perspective d'une soirée seul dans l'appart lui apporte un désagréable sentiment oppressant qu'il ne veut pas retrouver.

« - Ils ont de quoi boire dans votre truc ?

\- Ouais, du saké normalement. Et je crois qu'y a du vin, mais je suis pas sûre. » Yuyu lui répond, après un bref temps de réflexion.

« - Ça m'va. »

Il aide tout un chacun à ranger les jeux et la nourriture qui n'a pas été consommée, puis il sort dans le couloir. Son téléphone n'affiche aucune nouvelle notification. Il commence à s'y habituer.

« - Eh ? »

Il sursaute en entendant Larxene, qui vient de le rejoindre. Les mains fourrées dans ses poches, elle zieute à droite à gauche avant de fixer son regard sur lui, hésitante. Allez, à tous les coups, elle va lui parler d'Aqua.

« - Ça va, en c'moment ? »

Ou pas.

« - Sérieux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous allez tous me poser la question ?

\- Tu nous excuseras, mais t'as l'air bien crevé et tu nous as snobés pendant trois semaines.

\- Normal, c'est le boulot. »

La guêpe soupire. Elle baisse les yeux, sort ses mains, ne trouve pas quoi en faire et finir par les croiser devant elle avant de se redresser surplombant Van d'une bonne tête. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était aussi grande mais, en voyant ses talons, il comprend mieux.

« - Van, je sais ce que c'est une dépression, ok ? »

Il se fige net.

« - Et … Si tu veux pas parler c'est ton choix, j'te force à rien et je vais pas te dire d'aller voir un psy ou quoi, t'es assez grand pour gérer ta vie. Mais tout le monde a capté que ça allait pas, et que c'était pas à cause du boulot. »

Il déglutit. Ça s'emballe dans son torse, et il ne trouve pas les mots qu'il voudrait dire. Il n'en a pas. Les protestations se mêlent à l'incompréhension. D'où elle lui sort ça comment ça, en plein milieu du couloir ? Il n'était pas prêt, là. C'est traître. Quelle fourbe.

« - Juste, on est là. Je sais que c'est pas simple ou quoi de parler, que ça te fera peut-être même pas du bien. On te force à rien. Mais si t'as besoin de sortir ou de causer, on est là. »

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Tout se bloque à l'intérieur, comme un mur qui s'érige pour le protéger du reste du monde. Ce mot, là, qui pend entre les lèvres de Larx, il ne l'aime pas. Il est trop fort. Il l'écrase. Loin de lui, ce truc inquiétant.

« - Je suis pas en dépression. »

Il dit ça sans être sûr. Mais ça ne ressemble pas à ça une dépression, non ? Il ne pleure pas, il va au boulot, il arrive à tenir une hygiène de vie à peu près correcte même s'il y peine parfois. Il voit des gens. Pas souvent, certes. Mais il est bien venu, aujourd'hui.

La nymphe semble vouloir insister. Il croit. En tout cas, elle n'ajoute rien. Ses mains retournent dans ses poches.

« - Ecoute, tu fais comme tu veux. Je dis pas qu'on peut comprendre ou qu'on peut t'aider, mais si y a besoin, voilà. On s'inquiète pour toi. »

Il détourne le regard. L'inquiétude qu'elle évoque n'est pas pour le rassurer. Il aime bien qu'on pense à lui, mais pas de cette manière.

« - D'acc.

\- Et si t'as besoin de quoi qu'ce soit, demande. Si t'as des emmerdes on t'aidera, ok ?

\- Ok. »

Il ne veut pas avoir cette conversation. Elle le gêne. Elle lui met sous le nez des choses qu'il préfère laisser de côté. Larx le sent. Elle n'insiste pas. Mais, au moment où elle s'apprête à se retourner pour récupérer son sac, elle hésite à nouveau.

« - Quoi ? » il demande de lui-même en la voyant qui se mord la lèvre.

« - Quoi, quoi ?

\- C'est marqué sur ta gueule que tu vas m'demander un truc. »

Elle soupire encore. Sûrement qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on la grille comme ça.

« - Tu te souviens, la coloc de ta pote, là ? »

Donc, il avait raison.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul moyen pour l'auteur de le savoir, alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser une avant de partir, ou à fav l'histoire si elle vous plait !


	26. J 183

Hey !

Devinez qui a fini le dernier chapitre de cette histoire pendant le camp Nano ? Le 9 Avril, plus précisément. Donc voilà le dernier mot de cette histoire est posé. Elle est fini. Wow.

En vrai, il va encore falloir que je travaille tout ça, y en a pour un moment et je vais peut-être insérer des chapitres dans la quatrième partie, parce que je trouve qu'il en manque. Mais vous êtes désormais sûr-es d'avoir un jour la fin de cette fanfic. C'est quand même une chouette nouvelle ? De mon côté, ça fait bizarre de me dire que je suis arrivé au bout de ce monstre (on frôle les 200k mots, sérieux), mais j'ai hâte de vous faire lire tout ça, et d'avoir vos retours.

Bref ! Merci à **Yu** pour sa correction, et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_Dites aux loups que je suis chez moi. Avec un titre pareil, Vanitas ne s'attendait pas au récit qui se trouve entre ses mains. Il tourne les pages une à une, s'empare de l'histoire de tous ces personnages qui portent chacun leur douleur. Il ne veut pas lâcher ce bouquin. Sa curiosité surpasse tout autre intérêt. Même les lèvres d'Axel dans son cou._

_« - Allez … »_

_Cette voix, sortie du fond de sa gorge, c'est comme un ronronnement dans son oreille. Il murmure, susurre, glisse sa main le long de sa taille et cherche ces recoins qui feront frissonner son épiderme. Ceux qui détourneront l'attention du corbeau de son foutu bouquin._

_Le louveteau grogne._

_« - J'lis._

_\- Tu pourras finir plus tard._

_\- Nan, j'veux savoir maintenant._

_\- Savoir quoi ?_

_\- Qui c'est Tobby, et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que la mère des gamines le déteste tant._

_\- Et c'est qui, Tobby ?_

_\- Bah le gars de l'oncle, je crois. »_

_Des dents sur son oreille. Ça, s'est traître. Axel sait très bien que ça le fait bander. Qu'il adore, et que son ventre se réchauffe doucement alors qu'il s'amuse avec le lobe de chair. Et sa voix mon dieu, évidemment qu'il a compris comme elle lui faisait de l'effet. Ce con._

_« - Va jouer ailleurs._

_\- Nan, pas envie._

_\- C'est moi qu'ait pas envie._

_\- Genre. »_

_Sa main glisse entre ses jambes, là où son sexe commence à former une jolie bosse à travers son boxer. Il passe sa main dessus sans la moindre gêne et masse. Le corbeau se tend tout entier. Saloperie. C'est de la triche, ça._

_« - J'suis occupé._

_\- Je te propose un truc encore plus intéressant que Tobby et son oncle._

_\- Alors non, c'est l'oncle des gamines, pas de Tobby._

_\- Ravi de l'apprendre. »_

_Des lèvres à la limite de sa cuisse. Putain. Sérieusement. Il ose._

_Vanitas se mord la lèvre. Il sent son corps tout frissonnant qui appelle à plus, qui brûle, qui veut. Et, au creux de son ventre, un agacement profond face à l'insistance d'Axel. Mais bon, quitte à être lancé, il soupire et attrape son marque page pour le caler là où ses yeux se sont arrêtés._

xoxoxox

J 183

« - Moi, j'étais bourrée. »

Allongée dans l'herbe, Yuyu ne prend pas la peine de redresser la tête pour regarder ses deux amis. Iel zieute les nuages qui se chevauchent haut dans le ciel, perdus dans une mare bleue qui lui semble à la fois si proche et insaisissable. Ienzo connaît déjà l'histoire, mais Van tend une oreille attentive, curieux de la découvrir.

« - Pour mon orientation, je parle. J'ai pas encore dit, pour la transidentité. »

Iel joue avec les brins d'herbe. C'est étrange de la voir si détendue. Posée. Toute l'énergie qu'elle dégage habituellement semble s'être envolée.

« - J'étais chez mon père et on avait liquidé une grosse partie de la bouteille de rouge qu'on lui avait offert pour sa promotion. J'avais un peu la tête qui tournait. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, on a commencé à parler militantisme et féminisme, et ça a dérivé sur tout ce qui est mouvements queer. Il connaissait pas le mot, du coup je lui ai expliqué la définition. »

Van essaie d'imaginer. Une maison banale, un grand salon, des tapis aux motifs orientaux couvrant le sol. Deux verres sur la table, un vide, l'autre à moitié plein. Les reflets écarlates du liquide, la bouteille vert sombre. Le parfum âpre qui flotte au dessus du récipient. Yuyu qui s'exclame, au plus haut de sa confiance, défenseuse de la pauvre et de l'opprimée, après avoir expliqué en long et en large à son géniteur non moins ivre qu'iel pourquoi il ne devait plus jamais commander un seul Mcdo pour le reste de son existence.

« - Il m'a demandé comment je connaissais tout ça. Et … je sais pas, j'ai jamais trop réfléchi à comment je pouvais le leur annoncer mais là, j'ai senti que c'était le moment ? Enfin, que j'avais une occasion, quoi. Qu'on me tendait une perche. Et que si je la prenais pas, peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'attende des années avant d'avoir une autre chance comme celle-là. » ses doigts s'étirent dans la verdure automnale. « Puis bon j'avais bu quoi, ça pouvait qu'aider. »

Iel inspire. Les souvenirs remontent.

« - Du coup je lui ai parlé de cette pote qui venait souvent à la maison quand j'étais au collège. En troisième. On faisait genre qu'on devait réviser le brevet, mais en vrai on passait la journée à regarder des films en nous papouillant.

\- Et il a dit quoi ?

\- En vrai ? Il se doutait grave. Il en avait même parlé avec mon frère quand j'étais pas là. J'étais sur le cul, je croyais qu'on avait été supers discrètes et tout ! »

Van sourit. De la bouche de Ienzo, c'est même un rire qui s'échappe. L'histoire l'amuse toujours beaucoup, aussi simple qu'elle soit.

« - Et il était ok ?

\- Ouais ! En vrai il s'en foutait un peu. Il a jamais trop voulu être grand père et tout, puis il avait déjà pensé à ça. J'veux dire, il savait que ça pouvait tomber sur mon frère ou moi, quoi. Alors c'est passé crème.

\- C'est cool.

\- Trop. »

Iel sourit en y repensant. Ses bras reviennent autour de son ventre, comme si iel étreignait un corps invisible aux yeux des deux autres.

« - Et avec ta mère ? » Le noiraud demande en s'allumant une clope.

« - Facile, j'ai demandé à mon père de lui dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est pas cool ?

\- Si, mais on en avait jamais vraiment causé. Puis tu peux pas être sûr avec les gens, genre si c'est le gosse à machin pour eux ça passe, mais quand c'est leur bébé le monde s'effondre. Mais au final je stressais pour rien, elle a été cool aussi. J'ai grave de chance, en vrai. »

Les deux garçons hochent la tête. Puis ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre, incertains. Sans en subir l'obligation, ils ressentent tout les deux le besoin de poursuivre. Poser là une pierre, près de celle que Yuyu vient de lâcher. Ils sont, par ailleurs, tout autant curieux de savoir ce que l'autre va dire. Le coming out, c'est quand même un sacré morceau.

Les mirettes se croisent et se séparent, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux prenne enfin la parole.

« - Moi ça fait pas longtemps que ma mère sait. »

C'est Ienzo qui s'est décidé le premier.

« - Enfin, pour la transidentité. Je lui ai dit depuis longtemps que j'avais pas de préférence pour les genres, et ça l'a jamais embêtée. »

Ses yeux cherchent dans le vide des souvenirs qu'il est seul à voir. Sous le flux de ses pensées, les mots se suivent les un les autres, patiemment choisis.

« - Au début elle a pas trop compris pourquoi j'étais pan, et pas juste hétéro ou lesbienne. Elle avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse être attiré par plus d'un sexe. Enfin pas vraiment un sexe, mais voilà. Après comme elle s'en moquait, ça allait. Mais le reste, c'est plus compliqué. »

Il marque une pause. Ses bras glissent autour de ses jambes, alors que sa tête vient se poser sur ses genoux. Yuyu attrape des marguerites pour en tresser une couronne. Van attend.

« - J'étais mort de trouille, en vrai. »

Il attrape le dos de son poignet entre les dents, mordillant la chair tendre soumise à ses angoisses.

« - Je sais depuis la fin du lycée, mais j'y pensais pas trop. Je me suis coupé les cheveux pour fêter le bac. J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait que quelque chose clochait. Que j'avais besoin de lui parler. Mais elle voyait pas. Où elle voulait pas voir, je sais pas. Elle continuait toujours à dire _Elle_. »

Il triture nerveusement les brins d'herbe sous ses pieds, les arrache férocement et les observe comme un crime qu'il pense avoir commis. Pour se faire pardonner, il les repose en douceur sur le sol.

« - J'avais tellement peur. Au début je voulais lui dire en face, mais j'ai compris que j'y arriverai jamais. Chaque fois que je me voyais aborder le sujet avec elle, ça me tordait le ventre, j'avais les jambes qui tremblaient. Du coup j'ai commencé à écrire une lettre, mais mes mains tenaient pas en place. Et même après l'avoir finie, j'ai pas pu la poser sur son lit comme je voulais. Je pouvais pas. A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir. »

Il noue ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« - Au final, j'ai suivi les conseils d'un pote et je lui ai envoyé un message facebook.

\- Ça te stressait moins que la lettre ?

\- Ouais. Et puis je pouvais mettre des liens avec des vidéos et des articles sur le sujet, comme ça elle était pas paumée. J'ai fait ça quand je suis allé passer les vacances chez un ami.

\- Pour être sûr de pas être là quand elle lirait ?

\- Oui.

\- Et au final ?

\- Au final, c'était genre … bizarre ? On a parlé par messages, elle a compris le truc et elle voulait pas m'empêcher de faire ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle fait des efforts sur les pronoms et le nom même si je vois bien qu'elle a du mal. Mais le problème, c'est tous les trucs physiques. Je crois qu'elle supporterait pas, si je prenais des hormones et que je faisais des opé. »

Et il y compte bien, Van le sait. Alors, tôt ou tard, ça va coincer.

« - Aie.

\- Ouais. Aie.

\- Elle a réagi comment, pour les visite chez les psychiatres ?

\- Je lui ai pas dit. Elle sait pas que j'ai l'attestation.

\- Ah.

\- Dans ces moment-là, je suis content de pas avoir de père. Ça fait toujours un coming out en moins.

\- Ouais. Pas faux. »

L'auditoire hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Et puis, deux regards se tournent vers Van. Brièvement. Le temps de lui faire comprendre que c'est son tour, s'il le veut. Il hésite. Ça n'est pas son truc de parler, il faut dire. mais peut-être que, pour une fois, ça lui fera du bien.

« - Moi clairement, c'était naze. C'est pas bien passé, on s'est pas entendus là-dessus. J'ai coupé les ponts à cause de ça. »

Non, pas qu'à cause de ça. C'est plus compliqué, bien-sûr. Il y a eu Axel. Axel et ce don sacré qu'il avait, de l'éloigner toujours, le garder précieusement loin de tous ceux qui pouvaient compter. Axel qui savait jouer si habilement des mots.

« - Ils t'ont viré de chez toi ? »

Le timbre de Yuyu trahit son inquiétude. Ienzo se redresse immédiatement.

« - Nan, pas à ce point. Mais j'en avais juste marre de toujours les entendre avec leurs remarques à la con sur la fille de machin avec qui je m'entendais quand même vachement bien, et puis le coup des petits enfants qu'ils auraient jamais.

\- Ils savent pas. Si ça se trouve elles va leur en faire dix des p'tits enfants ta sœur, il vont finir noyés sous la marmaille. »

Ouais. Si ça se trouve, ouais. Il pense à Xion. Il se demande si elle a déjà un amoureux, à son âge. Ou une amoureuse.

« - J'ai pas été hyper arrangeant aussi. J'ai balancé ça alors qu'on s'engueulait avec ma mère. J'crois … je sais pas, j'voulais lui montrer qu'elle avait pas d'emprise sur moi. Que j'étais comme j'voulais. Qu'ils y pourraient jamais rien. Je détestais comme ils voulaient contrôler ma vie, même si c'était pour le mieux.

\- Pour le mieux selon eux. » Ienzo nuance.

\- Ouais. Pour le mieux selon eux. »

Il se rappelle. L'air de sa mère, surpris et coupable. Le remord dans son ventre, qui n'avait fait que nourrir sa colère. Plus tard, la discussion avec son père. _Tu es sûr ? Tu es jeune, ça te passera_. _Tu verras quand tu voudras une famille. Ecoute, tu fais comme tu veux, pour nous l'important c'est que tu sois heureux. Mais quand même._

« - Ils ont jamais été ouvertement fermé ou quoi, mais …'fin, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'ils attendaient que je devienne hétéro ? Parfois ils faisaient comme si, et j'étais obligé de leur rappeler que les chattes, bah … » il s'arrête brusquement en pensant à Ienzo. « Les meufs, j'veux dire, ça m'intéressait pas. »

Un bref coup d'œil vers son ami, comme pour dire pardon. L'autre lui sourit. Il a l'habitude. Il ne lui en veut pas.

« - Même mes mecs, ils les appelaient juste mes potes. Ça m'énervait. Et puis y a eut mon ex, le gars avec qui je vivais à Clermont.

\- Axel ?

\- Ouais. Ils pouvaient pas le voir. »

Et ils n'avaient pas tort. Pas pour les bonnes raisons, bien sûr. Eux, ils ne voulaient pas voir un parfait inconnu emmener loin d'eux leur petit bébé.

« - Chaud, ouais.

\- Du coup j'ai fini par arrêter de leur parler. »

Et voilà, fin de l'histoire. Tellement conne d'ailleurs, l'histoire. Sur milles autres fins possibles, c'était la plus naze qui lui tombait au coin de la gueule. Quoique. En y réfléchissant bien, c'aurait pu être pire.

Mais, au-delà de ses parents, il y a Xion.

« - Et t'as déjà essayé de leur reparler, depuis que t'as quitté Axel ? » Ienzo demande.

« - Nan. Si c'est pour les entre me dire que j'aurais dû les écouter et que j'ai perdu mon temps en plus de mes études, c'est mort.

\- T'as pas envie, parfois ?

\- J'sais pas. »

La famille, chez les autres, c'est sacré. Chez lui, c'est un poids. Un poids qui lui a bien assez pesé sur les épaules. Et pourtant. Pourtant, il a passé plus de vingt ans de sa vie avec ces gens qui l'ont élevé. Pourtant, il revoit le sourire d'une gamine noiraude qui babille joyeusement, ses premiers pas, les _van'tas_ qu'elle essayait de prononcer, et il regarde le numéro encore présent sur son téléphone. Il hésite. Et il renonce.

« - Un peu. Mais si c'est pour que ce soit la merde comme avant, sérieux ? »

Ienzo hausse les épaules.

« - Tu fais comme tu veux. Si t'es mieux comme ça, c'est bien aussi. »

Mais le problème, il est bien là. Vanitas ne sait pas non, s'il est mieux comme ça. Il réfléchit, parfois, et l'idée d'envoyer un mail, une lettre, un truc tout con, ça lui traverse l'esprit.

« - Vous feriez quoi, vous ? »

Un grand silence. Il sent l'épaule du littéraire qui s'appuie contre la sienne, en discret signe de soutien.

« - Je sais vraiment pas. » Yuyu déclare finalement.

« - Si ça se passait vraiment mal avec ma mère, je crois que je couperais les ponts aussi. Ça vaut mieux que de se faire du mal pour rien.

\- Ouais. C'est sûr. »

Ils se regardent. Près d'eux, l'eau murmure en léchant la rive.

* * *

Et voilà ! Une petite conversation toute calme pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ces chatons. J'avais beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, je me souviens. Il vous a plu ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	27. J 187

Hey !

Le camp Nano avançant bien, j'ai écris quelques passages en plus pour développer des points de cette histoire qui manquait pour moi, du coup j'ai fait deux nouveaux chapitres. Mais là c'est bon, le premier jet est fini de chez fini. Vous allez avoir de la lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ça fait tout drôle d'avoir enfin fini cette histoire. (Du coup maintenant, je passe ma vie sur FFVII Remake.)

Mais pour l'instant, je vous laisse avec le chapitre de la semaine !

Merci à **Yu **pour la correction, et à **Ima **et à **Mijoqui **pour les reviews et le fav ! Ça me fait grave plaisir de savoir que vous lisez, et que ça vous plait.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Allez viens, tu vas voir. »_

_Vanitas hésite. Ses mains posées sur le corps d'Axel, une sur sa taille, l'autre tendue pour atteindre son épaule, il reste planté comme un piquet devant son petit ami. Vraiment, il le sent mal, ce truc._

_Il aime bien danser, en vrai. En boîte, dans une pièce à moitié sombre où son corps n'a qu'à suivre le rythme marqué d'une musique qu'il n'a pas même besoin d'apprécier. Déchaîner son corps, laisser le fleuve du son l'engloutir, n'exister plus que dans une suite de mouvements qui lui viennent à l'instinct, et laisser les heures l'épuiser._

_Mais là, son truc, ça a l'air technique. Et il n'aime pas quand c'est technique._

_« - Je mène, t'auras juste à suivre. _

_\- Ouais. »_

_Un ouais qu'il lâche pour lui faire plaisir, pour la forme. Et pour ne pas perdre la face, surtout. En vain. Quand la musique se lance et qu'Axel démarre, il a déjà oublié les quelques pas que le rouquin lui a montrés. Une fois en avant qu'il a dit, et puis … Il recule le pied droit ? Non, ça c'est les pas de l'allumé. Lui, il doit faire l'inverse. Un pas en arrière … Mais le temps qu'il s'en souvienne, l'autre a déjà bougé. Ils sont désynchronisés. Tout s'arrête._

_Axel ne se plaint pas. Au contraire, il lui sourit._

_« - Laisse, on va recommencer, c'est pas grave. »_

_Van voudrait dire non, parce qu'il ne sent minable et ridicule. Mais Van ne peut pas dire non, par peur de s'avouer vaincu. C'est lui qui est venu le provoquer, son mec, comme quoi la valse c'était pas bien compliqué. En tout cas, à la télé, ça n'avait pas l'air folichon. Et il est incapable d'aligner trois pas sans se planter. Il attend les moqueries doucereuses dont le renard se repais, intérieurement honteux, mais l'autre fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire à son égard. Il lui montre, lui remontre, tout doucement. Ses larges mains le guident sur un rythme tellement lent, pas après pas, mais quand la musique se lance derrière eux, le corbeau ne peut plus suivre. Devant, derrière, sur le côté, devant, derrière, et raté. ll finit toujours par foirer l'ordre._

_Quelle idée de se lancer là-dedans, sérieux._

_« - Allez, on retente. »_

_Encore. Et encore, il se rate. En beauté, son pied qui atterrit droit sur celui de son mec. La douleur travers son visage un quart de seconde, mais il la ravale aussitôt. Un self contrôle exemplaire qu'il a Axel. Il cache tout ce qu'il veut cacher, ne dévoile que ce qu'il veut bien montrer. Ça impressionne toujours Vanitas. Surtout, parce qu'il sait que le grand dadais prend sur lui pour lui éviter toute culpabilité. Il le protège. Ça l'énerve. En même temps, ça le touche. Il ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça, le renard. Et pourtant. Pourtant, tous ces petits détails qui montrent qu'Axel prend soin de lui, Van les grappille précieusement. Il les chérit._

_« - Bon. »_

_Les deux immenses paluches se posent calmement sur sa taille._

_« - C'est pas trop ça, hein ?_

_\- Nan, t'as cru ?_

_\- Mm ? J'ai cru t'entendre prétendre le contraire. Mes excuses, j'ai dû mal comprendre ? »_

_Son ego n'aime pas. Mais l'aîné ne s'attarde pas plus et il glisse ses bras autour de son torse tout petit comparé au sien._

_« - C'est pas grave de pas savoir danser, tu sais ?_

_\- Mm. »_

_Facile à dire pour lui, puisqu'il y arrive._

_« - On peut essayer autre chose, si tu veux ?_

_\- Genre ?_

_\- Bah, qu'est-ce qui te plairait ?_

_\- J'sais même pas ce qui existe. »_

_Axel rit. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et son sourire s'allonge soudain._

_« - T'as déjà essayé le rock ?_

_\- Le rock ? »_

_Le rock, en danse, Vanitas n'est même pas sûr de savoir à quoi ça renvoie. Et même, musicalement? Les sons qui lui viennent à l'esprit, sans s'opposer, ne se ressemblent pas toujours. C'est tout un monde de son qui apparaît dans sa tête, une symphonie brusque. On peut vraiment danser là-dessus ?_

_« - Ouais ! J'ai pris des cours quand j'étais à la fac, c'est cool en vrai._

_\- Si tu le dis. »_

_Il ne savait pas qu'Axel avait pris des cours. Des cours de danse. Des cours de rock. A vrai dire, il ne sait pas grand-chose de la vie de l'allumette, en dehors des six mois qui séparent cet instant de leur rencontre. Il connaît Roxas, Saïx, sait qu'il a fait des études de commerce et qu'il se plait dans son boulot. Que c'est son premier CDI, qu'il s'entend de ouf avec ses parents. Mais sinon ?_

_Le rock. Maintenant il sait, pour le rock._

_« - T'aimes ça ? » il demande curieusement en relevant la tête._

_\- Le rock ? Grave ! Mais c'est chaud de traîner Saïx pour danser, et j'ai plus de contact avec les gens du cours, donc bon._

_« - Et la danse en général ?_

_\- Ça dépend quoi. D'un style à l'autre, j'adore ou je déteste. »_

_Ça ne l'aide pas beaucoup. Il hoche quand même la tête, fait comme si la réponse lui suffisait. _

_« - Va pour le rock._

_\- Sérieux ?_

_\- Bah si j'le dis ?_

_\- T'es génial. »_

_C'est peut-être un peu gros, comme réponse. Et le teigneux doit bien faire un effort pour retenir son sourire, parce que ces mots, dans la bouche d'un type aussi éclatant, ça fait plaisir. Ça lui rentre dans le cœur comme une flèche._

_« - T'imagines pas comme je t'aime, là. »_

_Un gros effort._

_« - Et pas que là en vrai. Mais tu sais déjà. »_

_Son cœur qui cogne. Ça doit être du bonheur, sûrement. Et une délectable vague de fierté qui grimpe._

xoxoxox

J 187

Quand il se lève, ce matin, il n'a plus qu'une phrase en tête. Celle qu'une grande blonde lui a lâchée la semaine passée, et qui ne cesse de lui revenir. Un mot, surtout. Un seul.

Dépression.

Mais ça ne peut pas le concerner. Parce qu'il n'y a jamais pensé. Parce qu'il ne l'a jamais envisagé. Parce que c'est gros, trop gros.

Enfin, avec Axel aussi, c'était trop gros. Des mots qu'il ne voulait pas voir, pas croire. Qu'il a jeté au fond d'une poubelle. Qui sont revenus se glisser sous son oreiller, la nuit. Il a eu beau les ignorer, ils ne se sont pas effacés pour autant.

Ce matin, il s'est bougé pour sortir du lit et aller bosser. La journée était longue, parsemée d'ennui et de fatigue, mais elle a bien fini par passer. Il a distribué des sandwich pleins d'un truc qui devait sûrement être de la viande coupée avec autre chose et qui aurait fait rugir Yuffie. Des gestes répétés mille fois, mécaniques, déjà profondément ancrés dans son corps. Il y a bien eu deux trois cons pour l'irriter, comme celui qui refusait de comprendre que sa réduction était périmée depuis deux mois et que non, il ne pouvait pas la prendre quand même, mais bon. Il fait avec.

Arrivé au bout de sa journée, il est passé au supermarché pour attraper de quoi remplir son frigo, depuis deux jours qu'il vit sur ses réserves de secours. Il a pris le métro, le métro plein de gens qui rentraient aussi. Il s'est souvenu de Sora qui s'amusait à leur inventer une vie, avec Kairi. Et il a réalisé comme ça remontait, tout ça. Le lycée. Riku, Naminé. Presque dix ans qu'il a passé sa seconde. Il n'en revient pas.

Arrivé à l'appart, une étrange nostalgie lui a tordu le ventre, et il a trouvé l'endroit beaucoup trop vide. Un peu comme quand Axel ne rentrait pas, et qu'il pensait à lui les nerfs en boule sans pouvoir se concentrer sur le bouquin entre ses mains. Ça aussi, ça commence à remonter. Ça fait plusieurs mois, déjà. Déjà.

Il est parti pour de bon. Et il commence enfin à s'y faire.

Des mois. Il pensait ne jamais partir, et pourtant, ça fait des mois. Et un jour, ça fera un an. Un autre jour, encore, plus loin, ça fera des années, plus qu'il n'en a passées avec Axel. Et le rouquin ne sera plus qu'une parenthèse dans son existence.

Et il y a ce mot que Larxène a dit, et qui revient sans cesse. Alors il a fait ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel à faire. Calé dans son canapé, grognant contre le froid qui commençait à s'installer, il a ouvert Google et il a fait quelques recherches.

Passé une heure à écumer les sites, à zieuter le Wikipedia et les différentes définitions du terme, puis deux trois témoignages diamétralement différents de sa situation, la possibilité que la guêpe ait dit vrai a commencé à germer dans son esprit. Peut-être. Peut-être

_Hypersomnie._

_Manque d'envie._

_Difficultés à se lever le matin, à cuisiner, à manger, à sortir._

_Ennuie et fatigue._

Cette profonde sensation d'incompréhension, ce malaise qui l'éloigne parfois des autres, lui revient.

Le manque d'intérêt, pour tout. Qu'il arrive parfois à chasser, et qui accoure à nouveau comme une ombre invisible dans la nuit.

Peut-être.

Il tombe sur des images qui le rebutent, des photos de bras et de cuisses tailladées qui ne ressemblent en rien à sa peau immaculée, mais qui lui rappelle les poignets cachés de Roxas. Il voit des noms de médicaments, d'antidépresseurs et d'anxiolytiques, des trucs qui shootent. Des mots comme psy, traitement, qui lui font quitter la page au bout de quelques minutes. Il ne veut pas de ça.

Il repose l'ordi. Parce qu'il a peur d'avoir compris, sûrement, il se force à atteindre la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Comme pour se prouver que non, tout va très bien, qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Il sort des tomates, des courgettes, et il fait cette recette tout simple avec des morceaux de chèvre entre, que sa grand-mère préparait quand il allait encore la voir.

Ses grands-parents. Eux non plus, il ne les a pas revus depuis tout ça. Personne, en fait. Plus de famille. Il a beaucoup perdu, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il met ça dans le four, puis il va se doucher. Pendant vingt minutes. Il sent l'eau sur son corps, une caresse chaude qui lui apprend qu'il reste encore, dans sa vie, du plaisir à tirer. Il pense à la soirée qu'il a passée avec la joyeuse bande, autour d'une bouteille de blanc et de bols de nouilles. C'était bien. Et c'était dur de rentrer, et de se dire que le foyer qui n'en est pas un serait vide à son arrivée.

Il sort son corps de la salle de bain, et le plat du four. Ça sent bon. Il n'a pas vraiment faim, mais le parfum puissant du fromage l'aide à manger. Une assiette de sortie, quelques bouchées d'avalées. C'est quand même mieux que des pâtes ou qu'un bol de riz pâteux imbibé de vinaigre.

Il mange. Il apprécie, un peu.

Et puis, à nouveau, l'appartement est vide.

Tellement silencieux.

Pour lutter il allume la télé. Passé cinq minutes à zapper de chaines en chaines, il finit par aller piocher sur Netflix, un film qu'il ne regardera qu'à moitié, mais qui lui occupera la tête. Aussi, il cherche dans sa poche et ne trouve pas son téléphone qu'il ne souvient avoir laissé dans sa chambre. Il soupire. Se lève. Encore.

Une fois l'appareil entre les mains, il hésite entre le numéro d'Ienzo, et celui de Demyx. Il réalise qu'il ne sait pas quoi leur dire. Il veut juste quelqu'un pour lui faire la conversation. Quelqu'un pour l'occuper. Allez, Demyx.

**Vous - 21h 32 :**

**Yo**

**Alors tes cours aujourd'hui, c'était comment ?**

C'est naze, mais bon.

Il sait que cet après-midi, Dem s'occupait d'un type qui a du fric, deux fois son âge et qu'il suit depuis un an. Pas le gars le plus agréable au monde, mais il joue bien et il est sérieux. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Et puis, ça le change des gamines de bonnes familles qui se retrouvent face à un piano de par la volonté de leurs parents. D'autant qu'il préfère de loin sa guitare au piano, l'excité.

Pas de réponse. Mais ça fait deux minutes, aussi. Il en demande peut-être un peu trop. Pour tromper son ennui, il file dans la cuisine et il pioche une autre des ressources qu'il a achetées aujourd'hui, des fois qu'elles lui seraient utiles après une visite surprise. Une bière. Il a pas vraiment vérifié le nom, surtout la teneur en alcool, que ce soit efficace. Son trésor en main, il se tourne devant _Watchmen_ tout fraîchement lancé, et il s'étale sur le canapé. Il vérifie le voyant de son téléphone. Puis il ouvre sa canette, et il avale de quoi embrouiller les neurones qui le gênent. De quoi éteindre les pensées, alléger l'ennui et troquer la fatigue du soir contre une euphorie délicieuse qui lui changera les idées.

* * *

Voilà. C'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux, mais on est plus sur un mal-être calme, cette fois, donc ça devrait être plus simple à digérer que les gros pics d'émotions. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	28. J 191

Hey !

Le confinement se passe bien pour vous ? Ça commence à faire long, j'espère que ça ne vous pèse pas trop, et que ça va côté travail/étude. De mon côté c'est grave cool niveau temps libre et projets d'écriture, mais le confinement, c'est un nid à angoisse, une horreur. Bref !

Merci à **Ima**, à **Mijoqui **et à **Ya-dorable **pour leurs reviews et le fav ! C'est juste génial de savoir que vous suivez, et ça me motive au taquet !

Merci aussi à **Yu **pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - T'es sérieux ? »_

_Van se tend. Il hésite à ignorer la voix d'Axel qui s'approche dans son dos, concentré sur le linge qu'il trie pour lancer sa lessive, mais le poids de ses mots lui noue l'estomac. Il se mord la lèvre. L'orage pèse, il le sent. Il ne peut pas faire comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Ignorer la foudre ne l'empêchera pas de tomber._

_« - Quoi ? »_

_Il sait très bien quoi. Il veut gagner du temps. Peut-être qu'en parlant, il pourra adoucir le rouquin. Eviter une tempête. Peut-être. Il faut. Il a surement une chance._

_« - Quoi ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ? »_

_Non. Quoi que le résultat est semblable, il le prend plutôt pour un petit ami énervé qui va lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis._

_Il récupère tous les vêtements noirs et les mets dans une panière. C'est fou le nombre de fringues sombres qu'il a, en fait. Des restes de sa période gothique qu'il a gardé. Faut dire aussi, les crânes, ça rend tellement bien avec son air de chien féroce. Et ça lui donne un côté impitoyable dont il s'accommode parfaitement. Comme une aura d'assurance froide qui dissuade les gens qui voudrait lui parler ou l'emmerder. Il aimait bien ça, avant. Ça lui plait toujours un peu._

_« - Tu crois que je sortirais avec un idiot ?_

_\- Non. Certes. »_

_Il profite des quelques secondes de répit que l'étonnement d'Axel lui offre pour soulever sa panière._

_« - T'as une trop bonne estime de toi pour ça. »_

_Mais quand il se retourne, une allumette géante lui barre la route. Son visage est froid, ses bras maigres croisés contre son ventre trahissent un vent de pensées coléreuses qui tournent dans sa tête. Et son regard, fixé sur lui. Il déteste quand Axel le fixe. Sauf quand son regarde brûle d'envie. Mais là, clairement, il n'est pas venu pour baiser._

_« - T'avais dit que tu ferais des efforts._

_\- J'en ai fait._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- J'l'ai salué correctement._

_\- Saluer correctement ? Parce que t'as dit bonjour ? C'est la base, Van. La base de la décence. »_

_Bonjour, c'est toujours mieux que Yo. Il imagine pas, Axel, que c'est pas fastoche de se défaire de ses vieilles habitudes._

_« - T'as pas essayé de lui parler une seule fois pendant toute la soirée._

_\- Si._

_\- Ah ?_

_\- J'lui ai demandé comment ça se passait, au boulot._

_\- Bah putain, tu devrais bosser dans une boite de comm', tu révolutionnerais le domaine. »_

_Ravalant sa salive, et la verve qui l'anime habituellement, le corbeau serre son bac en plastique contre lui. Il essaye de soutenir le regard d'Axel. Malgré l'angoisse._

_« - Qu'est-ce tu voulais que j'lui dise à Saïx ? J'le connais même pas._

_\- C'est sûr, vu que tu lui parles jamais. »_

_Le louveteau ravale un grognement rauque, et un cuisant sentiment d'injustice. L'autre aussi, il parle peu. Lui non plus, il ne lui pose pas de questions. Il est encore moins loquace, et surtout plus flippant. Alors pourquoi la mauvaise humeur du renard doit retomber sur sa gueule ?_

_« - Lui non plus y m'cause jamais._

_\- Evidemment Van ! T'as vu comme tu le regardes ? Tu crois que ça le met bien quand il passe à l'appart ? Que ça lui donne envie de revenir ? Tu crois que c'est à cause de quoi qu'il reste jamais manger ? »_

_De qui, il veut dire. De toi, il sous entend._

_Le noiraud se crispe. Plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. La panière contre lui, il cherche le courage pour avancer, mais l'idée de bousculer Axel ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit. Il ne veut pas savoir ce qui lui tomberait dessus, s'il osait._

_« - Il met pas à l'aise non plus. T'as qu'à lui dire à lui de parler plus, et pas qu'à toi !_

_\- Il te parlerait peut-être, si tu le regardais pas comme un déchet ?_

_\- Mais j'lui ai rien fait là ! C'est lui qu'est pas foutu d'aligner deux mots, aussi ! »_

"_J'ai fait des efforts, moi" il pense. "J'ai essayé. A peine y m'a répondu."_

_Mais il y a les yeux de l'autre, son expression neutre qui se tord, évolue, son non sourire qui s'étire en un rictus proche de la moquerie puis qui s'abaisse sous le coup de la déception. Sa langue qui doit passer sur ses dents, parce qu'il la voit bouger sous ses lèvres et qu'il le sent chercher ses mots, sans jamais rompre le lien que son regard dur noue avec sa petite personne._

_« - Forcément, c'est la faute des autres. »_

_La phrase le frappe au ventre. Il n'en montre rien, mais la douleur grimpe dans sa poitrine. C'est pas vrai. Il a mauvais caractère, oui, mais il ne rejette jamais la faute sur les autres sans avoir au moins une bonne raison de le faire. C'est vrai, que Saïx est froid, pire que froid, qu'il a le regard qui transperce et la parole terne, une voix profonde qui doit rester aussi basse quand il pleure que quand il rit. C'est vrai qu'il l'efface l'autre, quand il vient. Qu'il le regarde, et qu'il ignore ensuite sa dommageable existence._

_« - J'ai pas dit ça._

_\- Nan nan mais c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je t'en parlerai plus, puisqu'apparemment c'est jamais toi le responsable._

_\- Il est vraiment pas facile à vivre ! Tu peux pas dire le contraire !_

_\- T'en fais pas chaton, je te crois, c'est toi qui a raison. »_

_Et enfin Axel se retourne, pour libérer le passage, mais Van ne se sent aucunement soulagé. Un désagréable sentiment le titille. Il ne peut pas laisser la situation telle qu'elle._

_« - J'ai vraiment fait des efforts !_

_\- C'est pas toi c'est les autres, j'ai compris._

_\- Arrête de dire ça ! C'est pas ce que je pensais !_

_\- Non mais j'ai capté Van, je te reprocherai plus rien, promis. »_

_Il voudrait crier et mordre, lui dire qu'il est injuste et qu'il n'a pas le droit, non, pas le droit de lui faire ça. Que c'est bas, vraiment, tellement bas, mais il ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Ce sont les mêmes mots qui tournent en boucle dans la bouche de l'allumé. Et, le pire, c'est ce sourire sur son visage, doux comme une boule de coton. Cette tendresse, comme s'il était vraiment en train de le rassurer._

_« - Tu peux pas dire qu'il est pas désagréable !_

_\- Mais oui chaton, c'est lui, c'est pas toi. T'y es pour rien, c'est la faute aux autres. »_

_Et il rit, il rit tendre. Il rit comme s'il n'était pas en colère quelques minutes avant et il le laisse là après un sourire tout doux._

_Vanitas voudrait bien jeter la panière par la fenêtre. Et la suivre, tant qu'à faire._

xoxoxox

J 191

La terrasse est chouette, ici. Elle donne sur la Garonne, et ça lui rappelle ces journées qu'ils passent parfois le long de la prairie des filtres, une bière choppée au supermarché en main, à parler de tout et de rien. Ces réunions après les cours et le boulot, ou sur leurs jours de repos.

« - Le Monaco ?

\- Pour moi. »

Larxène élève la voix et le serveur lui tend le verre, avant de poser le café devant Van. Il s'apprête à sortir de quoi payer, mais elle l'arrête.

« - Laisse, j't'invite. »

Il hausse les épaules. Si ça lui fait plaisir. Elle lui a demandé sa matinée pour un entretient, un truc pour son devoir de socio. Et quitte à être dans le centre-ville, avant une demi-journée de boulot …

« - Merci encore.

\- Y a pas de quoi.

\- J'parle pas que du dossier. »

Il hausse un sourcil, puis percute au moment où elle ouvre la bouche.

« - Avec Aqua.

\- Ah, ouais.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Yep. C'était cool. »

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus. Forcément, ce peu de mots, ça pique là où la curiosité de Van dormait. Il se moque bien de ce genre de d'histoire, d'habitude, mais la vie en groupe lui a donné le goût du ragot. Mais, si elle ne poursuit pas, c'est qu'il n'y a pas lieu de poser plus de questions.

De ce qu'il en sait, Larx a traîné l'objet de son attention dans un ciné qu'elle aime bien. Il s'est fié aux dires de Nami pour lui conseiller un film, rien de bien méchant. Mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir. De toute façon, le geste ne lui a rien coûté. Il espère juste que la nymphe ne ramènera pas trop souvent la jeune femme aux perms où à leurs soirées. Voir même, qu'elle ne la ramènera jamais.

Dire qu'il la lui avait présentée en croyant qu'elle était hétéro.

Elle l'est peut-être, d'ailleurs. Il ne s'est rien passé de concret entre elles.

« - Et sinon, quoi de neuf pour toi ? » elle demande en sirotant son Monaco, ce truc qui ressemble à une bière à la grenadine et que le corbeau ne tenterait pour rien au monde.

« - Bah, rien d'puis la dernière perm.

\- T'es pas venu à la dernière perm.

\- Ah, t'es sûre ?

\- Tu te souviens, quand Yuyu a chouré le portable a Ienzo pour lire les textos qu'il envoyait à Leaxeus ?

\- Evidemment.

\- C'est con, iel l'a jamais fait. »

Merde. Grillé.

« - Bien essayé.

\- T'es fourbe.

\- Pour ça qu'on s'entend bien. »

Elle sourit, croise les jambes et il entrevoit le haut de la robe qu'elle porte aujourd'hui. Un long vêtement près du corps avec un large bracelet en cuir simple à son poignet, qui changent de ses éternelles chemises. Quoi qu'il est mauvaise langue. Elle aime bien s'habiller sexy à l'occasion. Mais Larxene est naturellement sexy, peu importe ce qu'elle porte. Et elle le sait. Et elle le fait sentir.

« - Eh ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Imagine, t'as pas parlé à tes parents pendant genre deux ans et t'hésites à leur envoyer un truc. Tu leur dirais quoi ? »

La guêpe hausse un sourcil.

« - T'as pas parlé à tes parents pendant deux ans ? A ce point ?

\- C'est une hypothétique situation imaginaire.

\- Mon cul, c'est une demande de conseil déguisée.

\- Fais comme si. »

Elle échappe un rire plein d'amusement, la tête redressée, avant de revenir sur sa boisson. Le garçon tend les mains vers son café pour en avaler une gorgée. Il repère le sucre qu'il ne glissera pas dans le liquide, mais s'en saisit pour le mettre dans sa poche. C'est toujours utile, un sucre gratuit.

« - Déjà un mail t'auras une réponse plus vite, si les hypothétiques parents imaginaires sont rapides. Mais une lettre, c'est plus personnel.

\- Ouais bof, personnel c'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Ton truc ?

\- Le truc du moi hypothétique imaginaire. »

Elle sourit. Il pose sa tasse à moitié pleine, y laisse ses mains quelques secondes de trop pour en savourer la chaleur. Il fait froid, vraiment, et l'hiver leur tombe doucement dessus comme un flocon. Ils sont en plein dans cette période où les extrêmes de températures se frôlent de peu. Demain, il fera grand soleil et il sortira en tee-shirt.

« - Et pour commencer, bonjour, c'est pas mal.

\- Nan, jure.

\- Si si, vraiment.

\- J'ai dit moi hypothétique, pas moi en état d'mort cérébrale. »

La boisson de Larxene est terminée, il n'en reste rien. Elle se tourne vers la Garonne qui ronronne tout près, furieuse.

« - Toi hypothétique peut faire genre qu'y a pas eu deux ans de gros blanc entre lui et ses parents.

\- C'est osé.

\- Quoi, tu te vois vraiment faire un pavé d'excuse ?

\- Ouais, nan. »

Parce qu'il n'a pas à s'excuser. Il n'a rien fait de mal, et eux, ils lui diront qu'ils avaient raison mais ils ne sauront pas, non, tout ce qu'il a enduré, ce qu'il a vécu, ce qui l'a marqué. Ils n'en auront pas la moindre idée. Ils n'ont pas le droit de juger.

« - Voilà.

\- C'est pas au moi imaginaire de s'excuser. »

Elle hausse les épaules. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

« - Honnêtement, je vois pas trop quoi te dire. »

Elle tire un paquet de clope de sa poche, comme s'il allait régler tous leurs problèmes.

« - Parle-leur. Demande-leur comment y vont. Comme tu ferais avec un pote de longue date. Et si jamais ils te trouvent culotté, bah ils te le diront et vous verrez bien. Hypothétiquement. »

Ça ne l'avance pas vraiment, ce genre de réponse. Mais sa situation, aussi, elle n'offre pas beaucoup de solutions. Il s'en serait sorti depuis longtemps, sinon. Si c'était simple. Si seulement. Est-ce qu'il est sûr de vouloir renouer le contact ? Est-ce qu'il veut laisser la situation telle qu'elle est, à pourrir dans un coin, sans faire au moins une petite tentative ?

« - Mouais.

\- Eh, j'suis déjà pas douée avec mes problèmes, va pas me demander d'régler les tiens.

\- C'est toi qu'a dit que t'étais là si j'avais besoin d'aide. »

Il marque un point. Elle allume sa clope et tend le paquet vers Van.

« - Merci. »

Puis elle lui passe le briquet.

« - Certes. Mais je pensais pas à ce genre de problème ? C'est pas … J'suis pas douée avec la famille, gars.

\- Je vois ça. »

A son tour de hausser les épaules. Ils se ressemblent peut-être un peu trop. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est tourné vers elle, pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas l'aider.

« - C'est tes parents, le problème de ces derniers jours ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

C'est plus une lointaine conséquence d'un problème qui remonte tellement. Avant Axel, même. Il se demande, un instant, s'il se serait laissé piéger avec ses géniteurs à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'il aurait sauté moins vite dans la gueule du loup.

« - C'est compliqué, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est toujours compliqué.

\- Bah c'est pas ma faute, hein.

\- Mouais. »

Elle tire une taffe. Vraiment, entre la clope et la robe, elle des airs de femme fatale qui doivent attirer tous les hétéros du quartier.

« - Tu t'entendais pas avec les tiens, toi ? »

Elle rit.

« - Lesquels ? »

Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Il ne sait plus quoi répondre, alors il porte aussi sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

« - Nan mais je déconne, hein. J'avais genre, deux ou trois ans quand ma mère m'a laissé. On a pas eu le temps de pas s'entendre.

\- J'vois. »

Il est gêné, un peu. Pas doué pour ce genre de conversations. Mais curieux, aussi. Pas de son histoire en soit. D'elle. Il se rend compte, en fumant avec elle qu'il aime bien Larxene. De la même manière qu'il aime bien Ienzo. Et Demyx, aussi. Ils lui inspirent quelque chose.

« - Tu t'en souviens ?

\- De ?

\- Ta mère. La première.

\- Moyen. Je me rappelle de quasi rien de quand elle était là, c'est hyper flou. Je connais pas sa voix où son visage, ni l'endroit où on vivait. Mais j'ai comme des flashs. Tu sais, ces souvenirs que t'as de quand t'étais tout gamin, mais tu te demandes si c'est pas un vieux rêve, ou un truc sorti tout droit de ton imagination. »

Il hoche la tête, comprenant l'idée.

« - Ouais, j'vois.

\- Genre, je me revois monter les escaliers, et y a quelqu'un en haut qui m'attend. Ou y a un orage dehors, j'ai peur et j'cours dans un lit. Le sien, j'suppose. Et puis le letton aussi, j'le parle pas, mais je trouve ça familier ? Mais c'est pas plus clair que ça. »

Elle écrase le mégot consumé dans le cendrier posé sur la table, avant de s'en ressortir une.

« - Le seul truc qu'est un peu clair dans ma tête, c'est quand elle est pas rentrée. Y a plus eu personne, d'un coup. J'ai pas vraiment compris. »

_J'imagine_, c'est ce que Van s'apprête à dire, mais il s'arrête de justesse. Parce que non, justement, il n'imagine pas. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il ne le saura jamais, même. Il n'a pas la prétention de pouvoir comprendre.

« - Désolé que ça te soit arrivé. »

Ces mots ne sont pas d'une grande utilité, mais ils ont au moins le mérite d'être sincère.

« - Bah, c'est fait. Ça remonte maintenant, puis ça va mieux quoi. »

Il sent qu'elle chasse le sujet, et il ne compte pas le ramener.

« - Et ta famille actuelle ?

\- Oh, eux ils sont chouettes, vraiment. Ils ont pas toujours étés parfaits, mais ils ont fait de leur mieux. »

Ils ont fait de leur mieux. Leur mieux. Ces mots raisonnent dans la tête de Van. Il pense aux siens. A son père et à sa mère. Est-ce qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux, eux ? Il voudrait croire que non. Qu'ils ont foiré, sur toute la ligne. Qu'ils étaient nuls. C'est plus simple pour leur cracher dessus. Mais il sait que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de leur en vouloir.

« - Puis j'étais pas un cadeau, quoi.

\- Genre ?

\- Genre gamine compliqué. »

Il n'arrive pas à savoir si elle ne veut pas en parler, ou si elle n'y arrive pas.

« - J'ai un peu beaucoup merdé. Mais bon, au moins c'est passé. Puis j'm'en tire pas trop mal, maintenant.

\- Ouais. »

A son tour de finir son bâton de tabac. Il refuse celui que Larx lui tend ensuite. Dans vingt minutes, il doit être au boulot, et il en a presque quinze de trajet. Dix s'il court.

« - Et toi, avec tes vieux ?

\- Ils sont cons.

\- Cons, du style ? »

Il comprend qu'elle va s'imaginer des trucs pas vraiment cools, s'il la laisse sur cette phrase.

« - Pas des ordures. Mais c'est pas pour rien qu'on s'parle plus, quoi.

\- Tu les aimes quand même ?

\- Je crois. »

Oui. Parce qu'il lui reste de bons souvenirs avec eux. Mais celle qui lui manque, c'est surtout la petite princesse.

Et pour elle, ce mail, il est prêt à le faire.

« - Faut que j'y ailles.

\- Avant de raconter le plus croustillant ? T'es naze.

\- Faut savoir entretenir le suspens. »

Elle sourit ouvertement, lui souffle sa fumée à la gueule sans réussir à l'atteindre. Lui il se lève, ajuste son sweat, et réalise qu'il n'a pas terminé le café froid qu'il engloutit aussitôt. C'est dégoûtant, mais il n'aime pas faire payer les gens pour rien.

« - Bon courage du coup.

\- La même. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Rentrer pour retranscrire l'entretien.

\- D'acc.

\- Tu viens mercredi ?

\- C'est chaud avec le boulot, jeudi plutôt.

\- Ça marche. »

D'un geste de la main, ils se disent au revoir, à plus et porte toi bien.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	29. J 193

Hey !

Déjà en mai, le temps file vite, wow. Ça va, de votre côté ? Bientôt le déconfinement, vous le sentez comment ?

J'en profite en passant mais, si jamais ça vous intéresse, on a lancé un **forum KH** avec des ami-es ! Le lien est sur mon profil. C'est l'occasion de parler entre fans, et on va sûrement faire de chouettes défis à l'occasion, donc hésitez pas à venir faire un tour !

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui**, pour les reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir ! Et à **Yu **pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ce que Vanitas déteste le plus, avec les disputes, c'est la tension constante qui pétille dès qu'il aperçoit Axel. Ce fil tendu qui menace de craquer quand ils se croisent. Il essaie de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si son petit ami ne risquait pas de lui lâcher une de ces éternelles remarques butées pleines d'épines d'une minutes à l'autre. Mais essayer, c'est bien le mot._

_« - A moi non plus, tu dis pas bonjour ?_

_\- 'lut._

_\- Wouah, quelle sociabilité. »_

_Vanitas se crispe. Il cherche une arme pour se défendre._

_« - C'est le matin, j'suis claqué. »_

_Fous-moi la paix._

_« - Tu t'es pas dit que, genre, c'était le matin pour tout le monde ?_

_\- Bah toi non plus tu m'as pas dit bonjour._

_\- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié. C'est jamais ta faute._

_\- Arrête avec ça, t'es lourd._

_\- Non mais c'est bon chaton, j'ai compris. »_

_Ça tambourine d'injustice dans le torse de Vanitas. Il voudrait cracher, mais il ne peut pas. Il n'est même pas sûr de vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe. Son esprit s'embrouille toujours un peu plus chaque fois qu'il heurte le mur qu'Axel a dressé._

_« - C'est pas drôle._

_\- Mais je plaisante pas. C'est sûrement à cause de moi, tiens. Puisqu'apparemment tu peux pas dire bonjour en premier, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse._

_\- Axel._

_\- Oui, chaton ?_

_\- Arrête._

_\- Arrête de quoi ? Je t'accuse de rien là, non ? »_

_Il sourit grand comme un gamin heureux. Vanitas déteste profondément ça._

_Puisque la conversation tourne en rond, il décide d'y couper court et de passer à autre chose. Mais la lourdeur à l'intérieur, l'envie de crier, de se défendre, la petite voix qui voudrait qu'Axel le prenne au sérieux ne serait-ce qu'une minute, cette impression désagréable de vivre une vaste blague, ça ne s'efface pas._

xoxoxox

J 193

Parfois, et malgré la taille de l'appartement où il a réussi à s'installer, Vanitas le trouve trop grand. C'est peut-être à cause du salon aux murs presque vides qui mériteraient une décoration plus fournie. Des meubles, aussi, dont la disposition donne un grand sentiment d'espace. On lui a dit que la pièce était bien agencée, parce qu'elle donne un aspect spacieux à ce petit T2. Mais est-ce vraiment un avantage, au fond ? Il en doute. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que cet endroit est trop grand. Pourtant, dans un appart plus petit, il étoufferait. Trop ou pas assez, il a dû faire un choix.

Et puis le problème, au-delà de l'espace du lieu, c'est l'incroyable solitude qui s'en dégage. c'est ce salon où personne ne vient marcher. Ce café que personne n'a lancé, au moment où il quitte sa chambre.

Le corbeau s'occupe comme il peut pour l'oublier, mais il sent parfois le poids des ombres qui l'écrase, et cette lourdeur lui coupe tout plaisir. Dans ces moments, il repense à Larxene et à ce mot, au numéro de Demyx sur son téléphone, qui se précipitera à sa porte s'il l'appelle. A moins qu'il ne soit chez un élève. Ou chez un ami. Qu'il n'ait pas son téléphone. Il y a Ienzo, aussi, dont le calme serein lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et Yuyu, avec sa constante énergie, bien qu'il ne se sente pas de la supporter dans l'instant. A Axel. Avec lui, il ne les aurait pas connus. Inutile de songer à sortir avec eux le soir, à passer la nuit à leurs côtés, et la journée parfois, le matin quand il ne se réveille pas chez lui. Si l'allumé avait aperçu sa main logée dans celle de Demyx, il lui aurait piqué une crise de jalousie. Pas une colère flamboyante, non. C'aurait été plus insidieux. Quelques remarques mal placées sur le musicien. De quoi le faire descendre dans son estime. Des reproches sur leur ambiguïté. Il aurait trouvé. Joué habilement pour qu'il finisse par abandonner de lui-même. Van ne sait pas comment, mais il aurait réussi. Il aurait tout cassé. Comme lui a détruit le peu qu'il avait vaguement réussi à construire, à Clermont.

Avec Axel, il n'avait plus rien. Mais Axel, c'était déjà tout. Et maintenant, est-ce qu'il peut vraiment prétendre qu'il lui reste quelque chose ? S'il y pense, vraiment, il songe qu'il n'a pas parlé avec Naminé depuis un bout de temps. Ce qu'il croyait garder de leur complicité s'accompagne d'un blocage constant, cette impression désagréable de cacher un secret indicible à sa meilleure. Un fossé qu'il voit, parfois. Qui le dérange. C'est plus simple de ne pas lui parler. De ne pas forcer.

Son téléphone sonne. Quand il regarde ses messages, c'est le nom de Riku qui apparaît. Mais lui non plus, il ne peut plus le regarder en face. Ça casse. Ça bloque. C'est trop pour lui. Trop de choses qu'il voudrait dire, qu'il ne peut pas faire comprendre. Trop de temps qui a passé, et tout ce qui est arrivé. Hayner, n'en parlons pas. Il s'était promis, et pourtant, il ne l'a pas revu depuis son emménagement. Il n'y arrive pas. Parce qu'avec eux, tous proches qu'ils soient, il a l'impression de faire semblant. De traîner un sac si lourd, de mesurer ses mots. Avec eux, il n'y arrive plus.

Il n'y a que Demyx, mais Demyx, parfois, il ne se ressemble plus. Demyx n'est pas mal à l'aise, avec lui, malgré les années et la conscience d'un mal bien caché. Il est naturel. Il lui tient encore la main dans les couloirs de la fac.

**Ricouille - 21h 04 :**

**Eh !**

**Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu. Nami voulait savoir si ça te tentait de venir manger chez elle samedi prochain, elle voulait organiser un petit truc avec toi, moi et une pote du travail.**

_Non_. C'est le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit - ça, et _Il faut vraiment que j'change son pseudo_. Non. Ça le fatigue déjà. Mais il ne peut pas balancer ça comme ça, ils ne comprendraient pas. Et c'est bien ça, le problème. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ou peut-être qu'il se trompe, et qu'ils comprendraient, et qu'ils chercheraient la faille qui le tient loin, et ce serait pire. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut juste pas. C'est trop …

Il ne sait pas.

Trop. C'est juste trop. Il ne peut plus être ami avec eux comme avant. Et il l'a accepté. Il s'y est fait. Même pas résigné, non. Il a compris, et il a lâché l'affaire.

**Vous - 21h16 :**

**Yo**

**Je vais voir, je te tiens au courant. Mais c'est pas sûr avec le boulot.**

**Riku - 21h 18 :**

**Si c'est pour la date on peut peut-être changer, dis-nous ce qui t'arrange.**

Non, c'est pas la date le problème. Il ne veut pas qu'on la change pour lui. Ça ne le touche pas. Ça le gêne.

**Vous - 21h 20 :**

**J'ai peu de jour de dispo en vrai. Mais je vous dirai.**

Riku lui répond encore, mais il se contente d'effacer la notification sans lire le message. Il regardera plus tard. Pour l'instant il n'a toujours pas mangé, et il lui faut faire un effort. Des pâtes. Et des tomates. Dem lui a montré ça une fois, c'est simple et facile. Il les coupe en tranche, il met du vinaigre, du sel, de l'huile, un morceau de mozzarella dessus et c'est plutôt bon. Oui, il va faire ça.

Mais tout est tellement lourd, ici. Il allume encore une fois la télé pour chasser le silence, trouve une chaîne qui diffuse les premiers films Harry Potter et s'installe sur le canapé pour manger son plat en les regardant. Toute la soirée, il pourrait faire ça. Même lire avec le son du téléviseur, alors qu'il déteste le bruit de fond qui lui gâche la saveur des mots. Tout pour imiter une présence. Tout pour ne pas se sentir seul. Effacer l'ennuie. L'autre qui n'est pas là. Et les idées, toutes les idées dans sa tête. Le nuage d'abeille.

Mais même si les tomates ont bon goût, le plaisir qu'il trouve dans la nourriture s'affadit. Il termine les pâtes, débarrasse le tout, se prend une bière. Pense, encore. Son regarde vaguement dirigé vers la télé, il essaie de suivre cette histoire de troll dans les toilettes, tout en remontant ses conversations. Il trouve celle avec Axel. Plusieurs mois, rien de nouveau. Normal, il l'a bloqué.

Il se demande si l'allumé envoie encore des messages à ses proches pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Riku n'a rien à lui dire, de toute façon. Mais il y a Dem. Il y a Dem. Contre la solitude.

**Vous - 21h 45 :**

**Yo ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit sur Axel la dernière fois, comme quoi il t'envoyait des messages ?**

**Demyx - 21h 58 :**

**Hey !**

**Comme quoi il m'envoyait des messages ? Oui, pourquoi ?**

**Vous - 21h 59 :**

**Je voulais savoir s'il le faisait toujours.**

**Demyx - 22h 05 :**

**Ah ! Non, du coup. Je lui répondais pas donc il a arrêté.**

**Pourquoi, il l'a refait avec quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**Vous - 22h 07 :**

**Non non, c'était pour savoir.**

**Demyx - 22h 10 :**

**Il t'a reparlé depuis , ou pas du tout ?**

**Vous - 22h 11 :**

**Non, mais j'ai coupé les ponts.**

**Demyx - 22h 14 :**

**Ok !**

**Et ça va comment par rapport à lui, depuis ?**

**Et en général même. T'as passé une bonne journée ? Nous on est allé au ciné avec Yuyu et Prompto, la flemme d'aller en cours. Et toi ?**

L'échange continue. Vanitas n'a rien de bien palpitant à raconter, mais il continue, répond inlassablement. Il se sent moins seul quand il guette les messages du guitariste. Le voyant vert lui fait oublier l'appartement vide. Le creux dans son cœur. L'attente des messages fait glisser plus vite les minutes qui se succèdent. Et puis, il y a l'alcool qui lui alourdit les jambes. Il a toujours aimé cette sensation, ce poids dans les cuisses, et ce sentiment léger qui le gagne quand le liquide lui monte lentement au cerveau.

Passé presque une heure de conversation, il peut constater qu'il se sent bien. Pas heureux, ni euphorique. Juste bien. Pas mal, en tout cas. Il tient. Il avance. Il va mieux. Ce constat est une soulagement. Un soulagement teinté d'amertume.

Parce que dans ces moments, il se dit qu'il se trompe. Qu'il ne devrait pas pouvoir être comme ça. Pas après Axel.

Il les a lu, ces témoignages de personnes harcelées par leur ex après la rupture. Ces pères qui trouvent encore le moyen d'emmerder les gosses et leur mère des années après, à coup de procès pour la garde et de manipulations habiles, de menaces fourbes qui harassent lentement l'autre partie. Ces parents au bord du gouffre, à penser qu'ils ne pourront pas tenir comme ça. Les flics, les enquêtes, les gamins qu'il faut laisser partir chez l'autre tout en sachant qu'on ne pourront jamais les protéger contre ça. Le chantage au suicide, les menaces. L'après qui ne vient jamais. L'ombre qui reste là comme un fantôme, un poison. Qui ronge jours après jours.

Lui, il va bien. Il ne parle plus à Axel. Axel ne parle plus à ses amis. Il ne l'a pas retrouvé devant sa porte alors qu'il rentrait du boulot, à insister pour entrer. A supplier pour se faire pardonner. Il n'a plus jamais revu ce sourire exagérément doux, jamais affronté ces mots qui auraient trouvé, pourtant, une place parfaite dans la bouche habile du renard. _Quoi ? Je veux juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Pourquoi tu te méfies comme ça, j'ai pas le droit de te rendre visite ? Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas. Y a pas de mal à ça, non ?_ Et il y aurait eu tout le mal du monde dans ses intentions, mais comment le prouver ?

Mais non, tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Alors, peut-être que c'est lui qui exagère ? Lui qui s'est emporté, et qui a vu du mal là où il n'y en avait pas ? Et s'il avait mal jugé Axel ? Gonflé le problème, exagéré la situation ? Après tout, la sienne n'est pas si mal, par rapport à celle des autres. Il est tranquille, et il le sera pendant longtemps.

Une gorgée de bière amère interrompt ses pensées. Le goût de la Guinness lui rappelle celui du café.

Est-ce qu'il s'est fait des idées ? Non, il y a bien quelque chose qui clochait, entre lui et l'allumé. Un boulon pété, des mots qui n'avaient pas à être prononcés. Mais les a-t-il si souvent entendus, au final ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment si terrible ? Au final, est-ce qu'il n'en fait pas trop, quand il repense à tout ça ?

Cette fois, quand il débloque le téléphone, il tape ces mots qu'il a hasardeusement découverts, et qui l'ont brusquement bousculé, comme un écho lointain alors qu'il trainait sur le web au coeur de la nuit.

_Manipulateur. Pervers narcissiques. Relation toxique. Abusive. Maltraitance psychologique et moral. _Tous ces termes puissants qui lui donnent l'impression de mentir, de se cacher sous un nom qui n'est pas le sien. D'usurper la place de ceux qui souffrent vraiment.

_« … un jour je suis la lumière de sa vie, et l'autre j'ai l'impression que je n'existe plus à ses yeux … »_

Il se rappelle bien de ces regards aimants, de ces discours murmurés au creux de l'oreille, l'amour débordant, les détails qui le rendaient si important. Et puis la passion, les soirées tout de feu et les lèvres enragées, la dévotion totale, vénération sacrée, toute l'admiration du monde qui explosait dans ses iris. L'amour fou, pour toujours, la plus belle promesse du monde, pulsion commune dans leurs veines.

La distance qui lui coupait le souffle, comme un couperet autour de son cou.

_« C'est allé très vite entre nous. En moins d'un an on aménageait ensembles, et il parlait déjà de mariage. »_

Un an, l'emménagement. Loin de tout. Est-ce que c'était si rapide que ça, au fond ? Et est-ce que ça venait vraiment d'Axel ? Il a bien accepté de le suivre, après tout. Même, il était content de partir loin.

Pourtant, il revoit les grands bouquets et les messages à double sens de l'épouvantail, le rapport séducteur qu'il a immédiatement instauré entre eux. Les attentions en cascades, à répétition. C'était si rapide, vraiment ? Il ne sait plus. Ça remonte, et tout est flou dans sa tête.

_« Elle parlait toujours mal de mes amis. Elle les critiquait pas directement, mais elle me faisait comprendre que je méritais mieux. Je finissais par la croire, et je m'en voulais. Je me trouvait condescendant. C'est quelque chose qu'elle m'a d'ailleurs reproché, au bout d'un certain temps passé avec elle. »_

Demyx. Il l'a trouvé idiot. Il l'a pensé. Simplet, le mot a dû passer ses lèvres. Il venait bien de la bouche d'Axel. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu en venir à de telles idées ? Parce que son propre égo lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux que les autres ? L'allumé n'a-t-il pas seulement encouragé une tendance déjà fortement marquée chez lui ?

_« Parfois il me disait des trucs vexant, mais c'était toujours pour rire. Ses amis et les mien riaient aussi à ses blagues, je détestais ça. Mais quand je lui faisais remarquer, il repétait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il le pensait pas. Qu'il ferait jamais ça pour me blesser. »_

C'est peut-être la phrase la plus frappant, dans l'esprit de Vanitas. Celle qu'il ne peut pas contrer, qu'il refuse d'invalider, parce qu'Axel l'a tant de fois blessé avec des mots. Des mots pour rire, des mots qui dépassaient sa pensée dans un instant de colère, des mots hors de sa bouche qui cognait dans son ventre. Et toujours, toujours, la faute lui retombait sur le dos. Toujours. La faute à sa susceptibilité.

_« Parfois il devenait très distant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais il refusait toujours de me dire quoi. Il assurait que tout allait très bien, que je me faisais des idées, mais il ne me regardait même pas quand il me répondait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, ni ce que je devais faire. »_

Ça aussi. Axel, la distance qu'il pouvait instaurer. Le poids des paroles qu'il ne lui accordait soudain plus, des regards qui désertaient sa peau. L'attention qu'il accordait par morceau, des miettes sur lesquelles Van ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jeter, pauvre animal affamé de son autre.

Tous ces témoignages l'aident à chasser le doute qui envahit son esprit. Il en lit, encore et encore. Hésite face à ceux qui diffèrent tellement de sa situation, hoche la tête devant les quelques lignes qui lui semblent tirées de son propre quotidien. C'est vrai tout ça, tellement vrai. Si les autres le disent aussi, alors il n'imagine pas. Il n'exagère pas. Ses plaintes sont sincères.

C'était vrai. Ça a existé.

Il soupire et repose son téléphone dans l'ombre de la nuit qui s'est installée.

Il ne doute plus, mais cette langueur lancinante ne l'a pas quitté pour autant. Le corbeau trompe l'ennui en rejoignant la cuisine, s'aperçoit dans le miroir du salon. Il voit ce type aux cheveux éparpillés, noirs comme le ciel à cette heure, ses yeux qui transpercent l'ombre, son air égaré. Il le fixe. Cet homme qui lui ressemble. Ce garçon. Il n'a rien d'un adulte. Il est perdu.

Il ne le reconnait pas.

Une angoisse gênante lui prend la gorge. Les mains dans les poches de son jogging du week-end, il déglutit difficilement. Se détourne. S'en va rouvrir le frigo pour attraper une autre canette. Il la fixe. Prend un verre, le remplit, et repose le contenant dans la porte du réfrigérateur. Juste un verre de plus, pour se détendre. Un verre de plus pour enfoncer son esprit dans les limbes d'un univers confus et reposant. Une illusion de bien être qui l'aidera à s'endormir cette nuit.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine ! C'était un passage plutôt calme et un peu angst mais, promis, vous aurez aussi des chapitres joyeux dans la suite. Ça vous a plu quand même ?


	30. J 196

Hey !

On avance lentement mais sûrement le long de cette troisième partie, qui se rapproche de sa moitié. Et on approche aussi de la barre des 100k mots postés sur une fanfic, que je n'ai jamais atteinte et que j'ai grave hâte de dépasser !

Sinon, la sortie du confinement, ça se passe comment pour vous ? Bon courage pour celleux qui reprennent le taf ou les cours, et aussi aux personnes qui n'avaient pas arrêté pendant ces deux mois. Double ration de réconfort pour celleux que ça angoisse.

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour les reviews, et à **Yu **pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Eh ! »_

_Au timbre enjoué qui s'approche de lui, Vanitas reconnaît Ephemer. Son collègue de travail - si tant est qu'il puisse vraiment parler de collègue - , dont l'allure on ne peut plus queer crie son appartenance à tous ceux qui passent. Tignasse soigneusement décolorée, pins, écharpe tricolore teintée de bleu, de rose et de blanc - quand il ne ramène pas celle à l'effigie de la maison poufsouffle. Difficile de se tromper quand à son orientation. Et il en est fier, le garçon. Il le revendique._

_« - Tu distribues encore ici ? » il demande, le 20 minutes à la main._

_\- Ouais. C'est la seule mission qu'y m'ont proposée cette semaine._

_\- Chaud._

_\- Et toi ?_

_\- J'ai pas trop d'heure de dispo en semaine avec les cours, du coup les jeudis et mardis matins, c'est à peu près les seuls moments où je peux accepter quelque chose. »_

_Van hoche la tête. Il commençait à s'en douter, à toujours le croiser aux mêmes horaires. Si jeune, sûrement qu'il étudie encore. Le centre commercial n'est pas si loin de la fac, en plus._

_« - Tu fais que de la distribution toi ? »_

_Apparemment, le gamin a prévu de taper causette. Une manière comme une autre de faire filer plus vite le temps._

_« - Nan. J'mets aussi les pubs dans les boites aux lettres quand ils demandent, mais c'est plus long._

_\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. » il acquiesce en refilant un journal au type qui vient de sortir. « Eh, ils t'ont déjà fait le coup du parking interdit ?_

_\- Nan, c'est quoi ?_

_\- Tu vois quand ils te donnent des pubs à coincer dans les essuie-glaces des voitures ?_

_\- Ouais ?_

_\- Bah une fois, ils m'ont envoyé sur un parking où c'était interdit de le faire._

_\- Ah ouais, chaud. C'est pas illégal ça ?_

_\- Si, j'me suis fait engueuler par le gardien. Le gars a rien voulu entendre._

_\- Chier. »_

_Ils papotent tout en distribuant, s'accommodent des gens qui les ignorent et souhaitent une bonne journée à ceux qui leurs répondent poliment. Une heure passe, puis une deuxième. Quand leurs tas sont à sec et leurs cotas respectés, ils se réjouissent chacun de la fin de ce calvaire._

_« - Bon, on va boire verre ? »_

_Van hausse un sourcil. Outre l'heure – il est à peine midi –, il ne sait pas comment interpréter la proposition de son camarade du mardi. _

_« - J'ai déjà quelqu'un. »_

_Dans le doute._

_« - Ah, zut. »_

_Face à l'air étonné du corbeau, il rit._

_« - Nan mais je déconne, je parlais juste d'aller boire un truc entre potes. Je commence qu'à 14h en vrai, et j'en profiterai pour manger en même temps. Ça te dit ? »_

_L'oiseau de nuit hésite. C'est la première fois qu'il passe du temps avec un être humain qui n'est pas Axel, ici. Faut dire qu'il n'a pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer du monde. Puis, c'est pas comme s'il avait une journée particulièrement chargée. L'autre est sûrement au boulot, en plus. Rentrer pour s'emmerder à l'appart ? Bof._

_« - Allez. Tu connais des coins cools ?_

_\- Cools et pas trop chers ! Tu me fais confiance ? »_

_Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon._

xoxoxox

J 196

« - Normalement, ça devrait pas être trop dur à réaliser. »

Normalement. Un mot à l'importance grandissante, quand il sort de la bouche de Demyx. Mieux vaut ne pas sous-estimer le conditionnel si c'est le petit punk qui l'emploie.

« - On a les tomates ?

\- Yep.

\- Les courgettes ?

\- Aussi.

\- L'aubergine ?

\- Non.

\- Te fous pas d'ma- Ah non, t'as raison, elle est dans l'bac au frigo. Du coup c'est bon aussi.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et les poivrons ?

\- Non plus.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Nan, là j'me fous de toi.

\- Petit con.

\- Grand débile.

\- Très drôle.

\- C'est toi qu'a commencé. »

Dem se retourne, ses mains posées sur sa taille. Elle paraît d'autant plus fine que ses vêtements, bien trop larges pour un corps comme le sien, la cachent. Le tissu tombe autour de lui comme un nuage lourd, brusquement enserré par ses paluches.

« - Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton insolence.

\- Tu m'as demandé de l'aide en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Nan, je t'ai proposé de passer un après-midi entre amis, c'est pas pareil.

\- Même risque.

\- J'pensais que tu s'rais cool.

\- Bah tu pensais mal.

\- Mais vas-y, tu peux pas au moins faire semblant d'être sympa ?

\- Nan.

\- T'es nul.

\- S'tu le dis.

\- J'aurais dû appeler Ienzo.

\- Trop tard. »

Le musicien secoue la tête en soupirant, avant de revenir vers la table. Il note lui-même la présence de l'ail, des oignons et du bouillon cube, puis témoigne de sa satisfaction en frappant joyeusement ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

« - Bon, tout ça c'est Ok ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir commencer. »

Vanitas s'assoit sur l'unique chaise de la cuisine, Demyx à même la table. Ils découpent chacun les légumes comme indiqué, en lamelles qu'ils veulent aussi fines que possible, puis ils les disposent dans le plat prévu pour l'escalivade. Ils abusent de l'ail, revérifient deux ou trois fois le temps de cuisson, puis la température au moment de lancer le tout. Maintenant qu'il ne leur reste plus qu'à attendre, ils vont s'affaler dans la chambre, non sans mettre un minuteur sur un des téléphones pour éviter tout incident déplorable.

« - C'était pas si compliqué.

\- Ouais mais bon, je rate quand même à chaque fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas, ça a pas trop de goût. Olette m'a dit de rajouter le bouillon cube et de mettre plus de tomates pour faire du jus, j'espère que ça suffira. »

Ils verront bien, d'ici une heure. En attendant, ils cherchent de quoi se distraire l'esprit.

« - On regarde un film ?

\- Ce s'ra trop long. » Van rappelle.

« - Ouais, au pire on peut le finir en mangeant, c'est pas grave. »

Il zieute vers son ordinateur.

« - Ou la suite de l'anime de la dernière fois. Tu l'as pas continué sans moi, hein ?

\- Juré. »

Alors ils le relancent, et ils s'installent confortablement en rabattant tous les coussins vers l'arrière. Parce qu'il ne fait pas aussi chaud qu'en été, ils passent la couverture au-dessus d'eux. Les images animées défilent. Mais la concentration du guitariste n'est pas au rendez-vous. Pour changer.

« - Dis, si j'joue, tu viendras me voir ?

\- Ça dépend où et quand.

\- Dans un café pas trop loin d'Marengo. Ils font des scènes ouvertes queers et tu peux participer comme tu veux. J'ai plus la date exacte mais je te passerai ça.

\- C'est en journée ?

\- Non, le soir et sur une partie de la nuit. Du coup ça risque d'être tard, mais j'crois que c'est un samedi. Tu bosses pas le lendemain, non ?

\- Jamais le dimanche.

\- Cool ! Du coup, tu seras là ?

\- A confirmer. »

La même réponse que celle qu'il a donné à Riku, pour la soirée chez Nam. Il n'a même pas réussi à refuser, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas de raison valable pour ça. _J'ai pas envie_, c'est assez franc. Et puis, c'est juste pour quelques heures, ça devrait le faire.

« - J'essaie de convaincre Ienzo d'y participer aussi, mais il a pas assez confiance. »

Vanitas tique. Il n'a jamais entendu Ienzo chanter. Il est presque sûr, d'ailleurs, que le garçon n'aime pas les activités qui impliquent sa voix aiguë.

« - Pourquoi, il fait quoi lui ?

\- Bah il écrit. Et tu peux lire tes trucs si tu veux, sur scène. Il a des textes chouettes en plus.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Quoi, y t'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Nan, ou j'me souviens pas.

\- Ah ! 'Fin c'est pas étonnant en vrai, il le dit à presque personne, mais j'pensais qu'y t'aurait dit, comme vous étiez quand même assez proches.

\- Apparemment pas. »

Vanitas aimerait s'en foutre, se dire que ça n'est pas grave et que c'est loin d'être un détail qui l'intéresse, de toute façon. Mais comme l'a dit Demyx, ils ont entretenu une certaine proximité. Encore maintenant, le garçon lui confie parfois la trouille qu'il éprouve face à la transition, même si Yuyu est bien meilleure que lui pour ce qui est de le rassurer. Pourtant, il ne l'a jamais vu écrire. Pas de carnet entre ses mains, seulement ces bouquins qu'il dévore avidement. Mais peut-être qu'il tape à l'ordinateur, ou qu'il n'aime pas s'adonner à ce genre d'exercice en public. Ça lui ressemblerait bien, tiens. Il est tellement secret.

Et puis, s'il fait le compte, ils ne se connaissent pas depuis si longtemps. Six mois, un truc comme ça. C'est peu, six mois. Leur relation est encore fragile, pleine de secrets. De barrières.

« - Tu d'vais l'intimider trop, surement. Mais il finira par te montrer. »

Intimider. Le corbeau n'aime pas ce terme. Il le renvoie à cette nature qu'on lui a souvent reprochée, son assurance, son égo, son royal manque d'intérêt pour tout ce qui ne lui semble pas mériter son attention en ce bas monde. Ses rires impromptus, secs, piquants. Il intimide. Il écrase.

Même avec ses propres amis ? Parce que c'est bien ce qu'ils sont devenus, non ?

Il les imagine, tous les autres, parler dans son dos de cette sale propension qu'il a à sortir les crocs.

« - Tu trouves ?

\- Bah il t'apprécie masse, je vois pas de raison pour qu'il te montre pas. Il sait juste jamais trop comment aborder le sujet.

\- Nan, que je l'intimide, je veux dire.

\- Ah ! Bah t'intimides un peu tout le monde tu sais ? »

Non, il ne savait pas. Enfin, si. Il sait qu'il effraie quand il plante ses iris agacés sur ceux qui osent perturber son humeur, il sait qu'il en impose quand il décide d'attaquer, que ses mots sont toujours droits et vifs. Il a appris à écraser, à s'imposer. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait impressionner les gens qu'il apprécie. Il ne savait pas qu'il les effrayait.

« - Eh ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'regardes plus, y a un truc qui cloche.

\- Nan.

\- Si si. »

Inutile d'insister, Demyx l'a grillé. Il est trop perspicace. Il faut qu'il apprenne à se méfier de cet adorable regard d'enfant solaire. Cette fausse naïveté.

« - J'ai dit un truc qu'y fallait pas ? Parce que je m'excuse sinon, j'voulais pas te vexer.

\- Nan c'est pas toi, laisse.

\- C'est par rapport aux textes d'Ienzo ? Faut vraiment pas le prendre mal, hein. J'te dis, il a pas trop confiance en ce qu'il fait, il a du mal à montrer ses trucs. Il en a même pas parlé à Larx pour l'instant, pour dire. »

Mais il n'est pas sorti avec Larx.

Vanitas remue les épaules en signe vague d'approbation. Il essaye de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'animé qu'ils ont lancé, mais il n'a pas vraiment fait attention aux dernières minutes écoulées. Il peine à reprendre les dialogues, les enjeux de l'épisode lui échappent. Pour le peu qu'ils ont tous les deux regardé, ils pourraient bien reprendre à zéro.

« - C'est parc'que j'ai dit que t'intimidais les gens ? »

D'accord. Il est trop perspicace. Van regrette d'autant plus de l'avoir pensé idiot, fut un temps. Ses neurones cogitent plus vite qu'il ne veut bien le montrer, l'ébouriffé cache juste bien son jeu.

« - Je disais pas ça en mal, Van. »

Il glisse sa main dans la sienne, sa tête sur son épaule, un océan de tendresse au bout des doigts.

« - J'veux pas dire que tu fais peur.

\- Non mais je sais que je fais flipper, laisse, c'est pas grave. »

Il aurait juste voulu croire qu'il s'était amélioré, là-dessus. Qu'Axel avait tort.

« - Hein ? Non mais c'est pas ça gars, par pas aussi loin ! »

Il rit en serrant sa paume.

« - C'est juste que t'as la confiance. Tu te laisses jamais démonter, t'as réponse à tout. Et tu souris pas trop aussi au début, mais bon. T'es plus âgé. Tu penses bien avec tout ça, les gens aux premiers abords, ils savent pas trop par quel bout te prendre. T'en imposes, mais c'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

Ses yeux, des billes qui roulent vers son visage touché pour s'assurer que la blessure est fermée. Il se redresse un peu, le regarde. Et quand il tourne ses mirettes vers les siennes, Van voudrait bien son assurance, ses sourires naturelles, ce visage qui dit tout va bien et qui le pense vraiment. De la confiance ? Quelle vaste blague. Dem, lui, il a vraiment confiance. Ça déborde tellement qu'il ne doit même pas savoir quoi en faire alors que lui … Lui, il a la trouille. La trouille d'être mauvais, comme l'autre le disait. La trouille la nuit, quand tout est vide dans son foyer sans feu. La trouille des autres qui ne peuvent pas comprendre, parce qu'il ne peut pas expliquer, et qu'il se sent toujours un peu seul avec eux.

Et il y a ce grand gamin qui rayonne constamment, comme si la vie était facile.

« - J'vois. »

Ce type qui s'excuse de ce qu'il n'a pas fait, et qui travaille à soigner ses blessures d'égo.

Si Dem savait, ce qu'il a pensé de lui. Comme il a cru ce qu'Axel a dit.

Il est tellement naze.

« - Puis du coup tu penses, comme Ienzo se sent nul, il a besoin de se rapprocher avant de te montrer des trucs. Mais là il est à l'aise, ça se voit. Il attend juste l'occasion. »

Et bêtement, à sentir sa main dans la sienne, caressante, toute cette douceur que l'ébouriffé donne inconditionnellement aux gens, ça lui donne envie de pleurer. Chialer sur sa nullité, sur tout ce qu'il a pas, la gentillesse qu'il ne sait pas montrer. La dernière fois qu'il a sincèrement aimé, on l'a frappé et ça fait peur, maintenant il n'y arrive plus. Il n'y arrive plus, non. Et il n'y arrivera peut-être plus jamais. Il se souvient comme il a bloqué, avec Ienzo. Comme il a peur devant son reflet, parfois, parce qu'il ne voit personne, qu'il se sent vide et qu'il n'a rien à offrir. On a pris tout ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur.

« - Van ? »

Il se redresse brusquement, inspire.

« - Laisse. »

Mais l'angoisse arrive et il se dit qu'il n'a plus rien, non, rien qu'il n'aime ou qu'il ne sache faire, qu'il n'a pas le talent des autres, ni leur passion, qu'il ne sait pas écrire ni jouer ni dessiner, qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment investi dans quoi que ce soit parce qu'il a tout donné à une seule personne, la patience d'une vie entière et qu'il n'en reste que des miettes.

« - C'est rien. »

Des miettes. Il se sent éreinté. Et chaque jour qui vient suit le précédent dans la même gadoue insipide. Il n'a rien à attendre, à enchaîner les boulot de merde et les soirées terrifiantes, une bière à la main, et toujours la solitude face aux autres. Ces murs qu'il sent. Qu'il ne peut pas franchir.

Il ne veut pas de ça.

Il ne veut pas de cette vie-là.

Ça lui bouffe la gorge.

C'est comme de la panique qui menace de sortir, parce qu'il a peur de tout, soudain. Pas de ce qui menace, mais de ce qu'il n'aura plus jamais. Du vide.

Il inspire encore pour se calmer, mais ça lui prend la tête et les pensées. Il ne peut pas la raisonner.

« - Eh ! »

Inquiet, Demyx pose une main sur la sienne, celle qu'il mord sans y faire attention, laissant de larges marques de dents sur la peau tendre du poignet. Il caresse, délicat.

« - Là, ça va aller. »

Le pauvre ne doit pas vraiment comprendre ce qui lui tombe dessus, mais il essaie de calmer ça comme il peut, en douceur. Il ne le prend pas contre lui de peur de l'effrayer, mais il attend patiemment que les sentiments infernaux qui l'agressent passent.

« - Laisse. » il répète.

Van voudrait bien lui faire croire que ça n'a pas d'importance, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer lui-même. Il sait que c'est futile, sans fondement, que l'inquiétude dans son ventre n'a pas de racines, mais elle est là. Elle revient, le soir. Il ne peut pas la chasser.

« - C'est rien. »

Il inspire encore, expire, chasse l'émotion. Quand il sent, enfin, qu'elle commence à descendre, le soulagement est grand. Il en reste un morceau qui lui assombrit les pensées, mais il sait qu'il peut faire avec. Que ces longues minutes noires d'anxiété le lâchent enfin. Il sait que le plus dur est passé. Mais ça va revenir.

Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Il ne doit plus y penser.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? » l'inquiet demande, maintenant que son regard ne fuit plus.

« - Ouais. Ça va.

\- T'as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? J'peux te faire une tisane ou quoi, si ça t'aide.

\- Nan, ça va aller.

\- D'acc. »

La main, qu'il a cessé de mordre, garde précieusement celle de Dem. Il ne fait pas attention, c'est tellement naturel. Une manière de parler, presque.

« - Si t'as des soucis tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ?

\- J'sais.

\- Vraiment. Même la nuit par message. Tu peux rester là ce soir si ça va pas, aussi. T'es pas obligé de parler, mais si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux y a d'la place pour toi.

\- D'acc.

\- D'acc ?

\- J'veux bien rester. Si ça te dérange pas.

\- Jamais ça me dérangera. »

Il ne veut pas rester seul. Pas rentrer à l'appart, et affronter encore ce silence entêté qu'il trompe avec son téléviseur. Il ne supporte plus.

« - Ça marche. On a d'quoi bouffer pour deux repas, t'façon. Puis au pire on commandera des pizzas.

\- J'te les payerai.

\- Pas la peine.

\- J'vais pas non plus te faire dépenser.

\- Van, c'est des pizzas, crois moi j'en bouffe même quand t'es pas là, et ça a jamais niqué mon budget. »

Oui. Oui, bien sûr, il ne proposerait pas de les commander, sinon. Mais ça coûte, quand même, une pizza. Vanitas ne veut pas être un boulet soudé à la cheville des autres. Pas encore.

« - T'es sûr que ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais.

\- D'acc. »

Il lui sourit. La teigne essaie de se rassurer. Ce soir, il ne dormira pas seul. Ça va aller.

Ça va aller.

« - Bon, c'est quasi l'heure pour la bouffe. On va voir c'que ça donne ? »

Il hoche la tête. Regarde Demyx sourire.

Il inspire.

Le mauvais moment est passé.

* * *

Et voilà, Vanichat va mieux, alors tout va bien. Reste à voir quelles surprises le chapitre de la semaine prochaine lui réserve.

N'hésitez pas à fav la fanfic si elle vous plait, et à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez !

Aussi, on a lancé un défi sur l'Eclaireuse (forum KH dont vous pourrez retrouver le lien sur mon profil) avec les copain-ines, hésitez pas à venir participer si ça vous tente !


	31. J 200

Hey !

On avance lentement mais sûrement le long de cette troisième partie. Mine de rien, on en est presque à la moitié. D'ailleurs, si j'en crois mon nombre de chapitre total actuel, on en est à la moitié de cette fanfic ! Il vous reste encore un énorme morceau de lecture, mais c'est pas rien. Et ça fait plaisir de la voir avancer, depuis plus d'un an que j'ai commencé à la rédiger. Bref !

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour leur review, et à **Yu **pour la correction ! (et double merci à **Ima **pour le fav, aussi !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Les messages entassés sur son téléphone ne sont pas pour le rassurer._

_« T'es pas à l'appart ? »_

_« Tu m'avais dit que tu finissais de bosser vers midi ? »_

_« T'es où ? »_

_Van se mord la lèvre._

_« Ton repas va refroidir là »_

_« Et, Van ? Y a eu un souci ? »_

_« Je m'inquiète là. »_

_« Tu réponds pas même quand j'appelle ... »_

_« Van. »_

_Ses doigts se posent sur la poignée sans oser l'ouvrir. Deux heures. Le temps de manger, de boire un coup et de revenir, ça lui fait deux heures de retard. Ça n'est pas si grave. Axel aussi, ça lui arrive bien de rentrer tard quand il a fini sa journée, et qu'il va faire un tour au bar avec ses potes. Il casse même la croûte avec eux, parfois. Autant dire que, dans ces moments-là, la réponse, le corbeau peut bien se la mettre au cul. Et ? Il a le droit de sortir, de s'amuser. C'est pas son gosse, juste son mec. Il s'en fout pas, Van, mais il laisse couler. Alors pas de raisons pour que le renard lui reproche ses propres sorties._

_C'est plus simple d'ouvrir la porte en pensant de la sorte._

_« - Yo ! » il lâche naturellement en entrant dans l'appart._

_« - Van ?_

_\- Ouais._

_\- Enfin. »_

_Il croit entendre un soupir. De soulagement ? Peut-être. Ses pas le guident jusqu'au salon, où il vire ses chaussures avant de s'installer dans le canapé sans chercher le regard du rouquin._

_« - T'étais où ?_

_\- J'ai mangé avec un ami._

_\- C'est tout ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce tu voudrais que je fasse d'autre, en deux heures ? »_

_Axel entre dans la pièce, mains sur les hanches. Van peut le voir dans le reflet de la vitre. Il cherche à deviner, sur le verre lisse, l'expression qui anime son visage, mais l'imperfection de la surface brouille toute interprétation._

_« - Préviens la prochaine fois, j'étais inquiet._

_\- Y va pas m'arriver grand-chose ici, tu sais._

_\- Il y a des accidents partout, même ici. »_

_Il sent un poids près de lui, un corps qui écrase le second coussin du canapé. Une main passe autour de son épaule, qu'il laisse faire. Le problème est résolu._

_« - Et c'est qui cet ami ?_

_\- Un gars qui distribue des journaux au même endroit qu'moi._

_\- Tu m'en avais pas parlé._

_\- On causait pas en dehors du boulot avant, c'est la première fois qu'on se voit en dehors._

_\- Je vois. » la large main se pose sur la sienne. « C'est cool. Que tu te fasse enfin des potes, je veux dire. »_

_Vanitas acquiesce, tout en s'appuyant contre son petit ami. Il est tout chaud, comme un pain qui sort du four, c'est agréable._

_« - Et il bosse dans la même agence que toi du coup ?_

_\- Nan, dans une autre, mais c'est le même principe avec des missions et tout._

_\- Il fait ça à plein temps ?_

_\- Il est étudiant à côté donc non._

_\- Etudiant ?_

_\- Ouais. Il a l'air assez jeune, me semble qu'il a dit qu'il était en L1. »_

_Il sent l'autre hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. La discussion ne va pas plus loin. Fatigué, le noiraud s'autorise quelques minutes de pause, paupières closes contre son gars. Il se repose, inspire calmement, attend les câlins habituels qui viennent lui chatouiller la nuque. Mais rien. Axel le laisse somnoler contre lui un moment, sans dire mot, puis il se lève délicatement, le réinstalle sur le canapé et s'en va dans la chambre, sûrement pour récupérer ses affaires avant de retourner bosser. A moins qu'il ne taf depuis la maison, aujourd'hui._

_Van grogne. Il veut son affection, ses caresses douces qui le font se détendre avant de sombrer. Pas le vide et le froid, là où se trouvait ce grand corps chaleureux. Tant pis. Il fera sans, il se dit en ramenant ses genoux contre lui pour faire la sieste._

_Un plaid, c'est vraiment le truc qui manque sur ce canapé._

xoxoxox

J 200

Le document Word enfin ouvert face à lui, Vanitas fixe l'écran. Il pourrait taper directement dans la fenêtre Outlook, mais l'idée que le mail puisse mystérieusement s'envoyer de lui-même avant qu'il ne le termine le fait flipper. Quoi qu'insensée, cette peur suffit à lui faire prendre des précautions.

Des mots. Il lui faut des mots, maintenant. Une intro, déjà. Pour saluer. Il ne peut pas commencer à parler comme ça, de but en blanc.

_« Bonjour »_

Trop formel. Beaucoup trop formel. Ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Même, on penserait que quelqu'un a écrit à sa place, et il refuse de renvoyer cette impression.

_« Yo. »_

Pas assez formel, pour le coup. Il sait que ses parents ne vont pas aimer. Une part de lui voudrait les envoyer chier, mais à ce compte, autant ne pas faire de mail du tout. Si c'est pour commencer sur une engueulade …

_« Salut. »_

Salut, oui, c'est pas mal. Ça devrait le faire. Un compromis, comme ceux qu'ils vont devoir instaurer pour accepter à nouveau l'autre partie dans leur vie.

_« Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles. »_

C'est assez hypocrite, quand même, de commencer comme ça alors qu'il est celui qui a cessé de répondre. Il avait ses raisons, pour sûr, mais eux ne comprendront pas. Ils ne savent pas. Là encore, il va devoir trouver un terrain d'entente et leur accorder une ou deux fautes pour les aborder sans accrocs. Et puis, mettre les négations en entier, aussi. Mieux vaut éviter de trop les irriter, surtout sur la question de l'orthographe. Ils lui reprochaient tout le temps sa manière de parler, à l'oral comme à l'écrit.

_« Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles. Comment ça va, depuis ? »_

Voilà. Un peu direct, mais quand même. Ça devrait le faire. Et s'ils ne sont pas contents, il n'aurait qu'à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait plus.

Bon, à cause d'Axel, principalement. Mais pas que.

_« J'espère que Xion va bien. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu pour Noël dernier, comme je lui avais dit, mais la famille d'Axel nous a invité et je n'avais pas assez d'économies pour faire l'aller-retour à la maison. »_

L'excuse est bidon. Il devrait leur dire, aussi, qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer les fêtes en leur compagnie. D'autant que ça va leur faire une bonne excuse pour ressortir cette sempiternelle histoire de permis et de voiture – qui lui auraient de toute façon coûté une somme qu'il n'a pas, mais ça, il n'y penseront pas. Enfin. Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

_« Je suis à nouveau sur Toulouse depuis quelques mois. »_

Quelques mois. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de leur dire qu'il est revenu sans les prévenir ? Qu'il a largement eu le temps de les contacter, et qu'il ne le fait que maintenant ? D'un autre côté, c'est son droit. Ils ne le prendront pas bien pour autant, mais quand même. A moins qu'ils ne s'en moquent. Il se fait peut-être des idées.

Et Axel. Est-ce qu'il doit leur parler d'Axel ? Leur dire qu'il l'a quitté ? Qu'ils avaient raison, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment raison ? Il ne sait pas. Ce qu'il doit dire, ce qu'il doit taire, ce qu'il faudra avouer plus tard, peut-être en face, ce qu'il gardera pour lui jusqu'au jour de sa mort, et bien après. Il n'a jamais été proche de ses parents, de toute façon. Sa vie ne regarde que lui, sa douleur ne se partage pas.

Tant pis. Ils déduiront ce qu'ils veulent bien déduire, ça non plus ça n'est pas son problème.

_« J'ai un appartement et du travail. Tout se passe plutôt bien, pour l'instant. »_

Même s'il n'a pas de diplôme. Même s'il n'était pas bon élève, et qu'il _gâchait ses capacités_, comme les autres disaient. Il y arrive, il va s'en tirer.

_« J'espère que vous allez bien. »_

Non. C'est peut-être vrai, mais c'est redondant. Il leur a déjà demandé des nouvelles au début, pas la peine d'en rajouter. C'est lourd. Encore une fois, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Pourtant, il ne voit pas comment continuer. Quoi dire de plus, quels mots ajouter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui reste à demander, après tout ce qu'il a déjà dit ? Lui, il n'a plus rien à raconter, maintenant. Peut-être que c'est assez, qu'il peut terminer sur ces phrases, leur dire à plus, et balancer le texte dans un joli mail tout propre ? Ou alors il appelle Dem, pour lui demander son avis. Quoi que, Ienzo serait plus à même de l'aider dans sa tâche. Mais il a cours à cette heure.

Nerveux, le fils fixe l'écran. Il va faire un tour sur Facebook pour se changer les idées, s'ennuie bien vite et revient sur son document. Vérifie son téléphone, ses textos, Messenger, ses propres mails, efface une pub EMP et inspire longuement pour chasser le stress. Il peut remettre à plus tard, aussi. Ecrire ça demain soir. La semaine prochaine. Dans un mois. Quand il se sentira prêt.

Des excuses. Juste des excuses. Il est prêt, il veut juste repousser. Hors de question pour lui de céder à la lâcheté.

Il retourne sur word, fixe un instant le texte banal qu'il vient de pondre. Et puis, sur un coup de tête, il sélectionne l'ensemble des caractères et les efface.

Au pire, il reste toujours CTRL+Z

_« Salut »_

Encore la même accroche. Pas ce qu'il n'a pas mieux.

_« C'est Van. »_

Bien sûr que c'est lui. Mais, qui sait, sa mère n'aura peut-être pas reconnu son adresse mail.

_« Je suis retourné sur Toulouse depuis Avril. J'ai trouvé un nouvel appart et du boulot, tout va bien pour moi. Pour vous aussi, j'espère. »_

Pas besoin d'écrire dix lignes pour parler de lui.

_« Xion est entrée en CE1 cette année, normalement. Elle se plaît ? »_

Des questions qui l'intéressent vraiment.

_« Je sais que ça fait longtemps. »_

Pas besoin de le lui reprocher. Ni de se justifier. Ni de le dire, en fait.

Encore, il lit. Encore, ça ne va pas. C'est trop de mots, du superflu. Il cherche comment meubler, quoi ajouter, du texte pour la forme et pas pour les idées. Ça ne va pas. Il efface.

Perdu, il penche la tête en arrière et admire le plafond le plus banal qui lui ait jamais été donné de contempler. Il repense à sa conversation avec Larxene, à ces histoires de coming out au bord de la Garonne. Il se demande, sérieusement, s'il a envie d'écrire ce message. S'il en a besoin. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportera, dans la vie, de reprendre contact avec ces gens qui n'étaient pas là pour le soutenir quand il le fallait ? Parce qu'ils peuvent bien s'en plaindre d'Axel, ils l'ont quand même jeté dans ses bras. A leur manière, en rejetant chaque parcelles de son être que l'allumé aimait. Semblait aimer.

S'il avait pu compter sur ses parents pour l'accepter, il serait peut-être rentré plus tôt. Il aurait attendu avant de se casser, si loin. Il y aurait eu cette main tendue, ce foyer pour l'accueillir au moment de fuir Axel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour l'aider, en deux ans ? Rien. Bon sang, même Dem lui a envoyé des messages pour prendre de ses nouvelles !

Il serre les dents. Et puis, il pense à Xion. La princesse. Il se dit qu'il est dur, lui aussi, avec ces deux grands guignols qui se sont retrouvés à devoir élever un gosse comme lui. Qu'il ne les comprend pas non plus, et qu'il n'en a pas envie. Qu'il ne veut pas faire d'efforts pour eux. Il ne sait pas quoi penser.

Un autre soupire. Il fait face, encore, à l'écran. Il doit essayer. Par pour eux, ni par devoir. Pour lui. Pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Ne plus y repenser, dans dix ans, en se répétant qu'il aurait dû leur laisser une autre chance.

Mais, dans toute cette histoire c'est peut-être à lui qu'il veut laisser une autre chance.

_« Yo, c'est Van._

_Ça fait longtemps, je sais. Vous aussi, vous savez sûrement pourquoi._

_Je suis de retour sur Toulouse depuis peu._

_J'espère que vous allez bien, Xion compris. L'école lui plait ?_

_Je ne vous écris pas pour qu'on commence à s'engueuler au sujet de mon mode de vie ou de mes choix. Si c'est pour vous entendre à ce sujet, c'est pas la peine de répondre, je vous préviens de suite._

_Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles. Moi je vais bien._

_A plus,_

_Vanitas »_

C'est dur. Sûrement trop. Mais au moins, c'est sincère.

_« Moi je vais bien. Et vous ? »_

Pour l'effort.

Il relit le tout. Cette fois, c'est pas trop mal.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Ça vous a plu ? Maintenant que le mail est envoyé, vous pensez que ça va se passer comment ? (Moi je sais. Mais je vous le dirai pas.)

A lundi prochain !


	32. J 200 bis

Hey !

Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine. Je m'étais au taquet amusé en écrivant celui-là, et j'en garde un bon souvenir, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est là pour faire rire et pour détendre, pas de prise de tête, juste de la bonne humeur. Beaucoup de bonne humeur, vu qu'il est assez long.

D'ailleurs, je capte au moment de poster, mais on vient de passer la barre des 100k mots ! Ce qui n'est quand même pas rien. C'est à ce jour ma fanfic postée la plus longue, et c'est aussi la première fois que je poste une histoire avec trois chiffre au compteur. Je suis un peu beaucoup fier de moi. Et si tout va bien, une fois le dernier chapitre posté, le compteur affichera le double de ce nombre. J'ai grave hâte !

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour leur review, et à **Yu **pour la relecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Laisse, ils accepteront pas. »_

_Van soupire. Il regard l'annonce qu'il zieutait avec Axel, puis passe à la suivante._

_« - Non plus. Ils veulent quelqu'un qu'a déjà de l'expérience, c'est mort. »_

_En effet. Il zappe encore, avant de reposer les yeux sur son propre CV. L'énergie qu'il avait ce matin, en se levant, n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Avec trois mois en boite de com, un trous de plusieurs mois sans taf et une licence qu'il n'a jamais finie, il ne risque pas de trouver beaucoup d'offres accessibles._

_« - Là tente toujours._

_\- C'est juste un mi-temps._

_\- Oui, mais on te demandera pas de diplôme ou quoi en caisse. Puis tu pourras compléter avec un autre job, c'est pas un gros souci. »_

_Pas faux. Il garde l'annonce de côté, et continue de faire le tour des offres avec Axel. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouve avec trois postes à tenter, sans compter cette annonce que la boulangerie de la rue a collée à sa vitrine. Il croit en avoir vue une autre au café vegan du coin, mais mieux vaut vérifier qu'elle est toujours d'actualité._

_« - Ouais, ça fait pas grand-chose. »_

_Cinq maigres annonces, face à tous les refus qu'il a déjà essuyés. Ça, et les entreprises qui ne lui ont jamais répondu. Il va passer sa vie au chômage - façon de parler il ne le touche même pas - si ça continue. Et ça ne faisait clairement pas parti de ses projets. Il ne veut pas rester dépendant d'Axel._

_Merde. Il était bien pourri, ce job en boite de com, mais au moins il lui assurait un minimum de revenu économique._

_« - J'aurais dû rester là-bas._

_\- Sérieusement ? » Axel s'assoit près de lui. « On en parle, de l'aprem de boulot qu'ils t'ont jamais payée ? »_

_Ça n'est pas exactement vrai. La boite lui a payé trois heure là où il en a fait cinq, mais c'était toujours ça de prit. Il n'encaissera plus grand-chose, maintenant qu'il n'a plus de boulot._

_« - Ça payait quand même._

_\- C'était de l'exploitation, Van. » la voix du renard se durcit. « Te laisses jamais faire par ce genre de connards. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »_

_Les connards, encore. Dieu qu'Axel aime ce mot._

_Sa colère le console, au moins un peu. Il a raison. Il vaut mieux que ça. Et il aime se l'entendre dire. Mais quand même, ça va être la galère pour retrouver. S'il avait pu y accumuler un peu plus d'expérience, peut-être qu'on l'aurait pris plus facilement ailleurs ?_

_« - Je t'ai dit. Même si ça prend du temps, trouve un endroit où on te respecte. Et où on te paie vraiment quand tu bosses, pas juste quand ça les chante._

_\- Ouais. »_

_Il laisse la main se poser près de la sienne. Si Axel le dit. Il connaît bien mieux le monde du travail que lui. C'est pour ça qu'il a pris sa matinée, juste pour l'aider à chercher. Là-dessus, le rouquin est irréprochable, toujours à l'encourager et à lui rappeler sa valeur._

_« - J'aurais dû demander le numéro d'Eph. » le corbeau réalise soudain. « Il doit en avoir des tuyaux lui, avec ses potes de fac. »_

_Axel fronce les sourcils._

_« - Tu l'as pas ?_

_\- Bah non, on l'a jamais échangé. J'peux toujours voir s'il a Facebook au pire, y en a pas trente-six avec des noms comme le sien, mais bon._

_\- Après, si c'est des jobs étudiants, y a peu de chances qu'il te propose un truc à plein temps._

_\- Ouais, pas faux. »_

_Un sourire amusé apparaît au coin de ses lèvres, à l'idée que l'allumé lui offre cette réponse pour calmer ses élans de jalousie. Pas qu'il se soit montré ouvertement possessif – quoi que, il lui a collé un de ses suçons dans le cou, la dernière fois qu'il est allé manger avec le petit étudiant décoloré – mais les nombreuses remarques qu'il a calées lors de leurs conversations lui reviennent. T'es sûr qu'il te drague pas un peu, quand même ? Il t'invite souvent. Oui enfin, quand tu paies un repas à quelqu'un, c'est rarement anodin. Il a quand même l'air de bien t'aimer le gars. C'est pas parce qu'il a un mec qu'il est pas intéressé, ça empêche rien._

_Oui. Il est bien un peu jaloux. Mais bon, lui aussi il a l'estomac qui se serre, quand Saïx passe la soirée à la maison. Il se rappelle de cette histoire de bracelet et de bouteille de Porto. Il est mal placé pour faire des remarques._

_« - Ça fait quand même pas grand-chose à tenter, là._

_\- Faut faire avec tes qualifications. Sans diplôme, c'est dur de trouver. »_

_Là, par contre, ça pique._

_« - J'sais._

_\- Mais c'est pas pour autant que t'y arriveras pas. »_

_Il espère. Parce que c'est cool, ces vacances prolongées à l'appart, mais ça commence à devenir assez chiant. Il aimerait bien faire quelque chose de sa vie, et gagner deux trois sous pour pouvoir payer lui-même ce qui l'intéresse. Mettre de l'argent de côté, aussi, des fois qu'il en aurait besoin. Chasser ce sentiment de dépendance absolue qui le lie à Axel._

_« - Allez, te stresse pas Van. »_

_Il hausse les épaules._

_« - J'vais commencer les lettres de motiv'._

_\- Ils en demandent ?_

_\- Parait que c'est mieux. »_

_C'est ce qu'on lui a toujours dit, en cours._

_« - T'emmerde pas trop avec ça, en vrai ils les lisent pas toujours._

_\- Quand même, autant faire le max pour qu'y m'prennent._

_\- Comme tu voudras. »_

_Axel hausse les épaules avant de se lever pour le laisser bosser. Van ouvre un document Word, et il attaque le travail. C'est reparti pour un tour._

xoxoxox

J 200

« - Mais du coup t'as toujours pas prévenu ta mère ?

\- Non.

\- T'as pas peur qu'elle … Qu'elle remarque quoi ?

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais déjà commencé les hormones. »

Assis sur le lit d'Ienzo, Van et Demyx discutent famille et hormonothérapie autour d'un chocolat chaud maison. Ça sent bon l'hiver dans leur tasse, et dans la fraîcheur qui les enveloppe chaque fois qu'ils ouvrent la fenêtre pour cloper.

Depuis le temps qu'il a son attestation, le lecteur assidu a enfin pris rendez-vous avec un endocrinologue. Maintenant, il va falloir prévenir les gens. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

« - Et du coup, t'as rendez-vous quand ?

\- Dans un mois.

\- Ah ouais, y a de l'attente.

\- En vrai ça va, comparé à d'autres.

\- A ce point ?

\- Oui. » il avale une gorgée de l'épais liquide. « Puis je suis pas pressé. »

En effet. Au contraire, il a plutôt l'air angoissé à l'idée de devoir prévenir son entourage. Au moins, ça lui laisse du temps pour le faire. Dire à sa mère qu'il n'est pas à l'aise dans son genre assigné, c'est une chose. Lui annoncer qu'il va commencer une transition médicale, c'en est une autre.

« - Si ça se passe mal, t'appelles. » Dem lui dit en posant sa main sur la sienne, sérieux. « Ou tu passes à l'appart, ok ?

\- T'inquiète. »

Van ne déborde pas de talent, pour ce qui est de rassurer les gens. Il a plutôt tendance à marcher sur les miettes qu'il essaie de rassembler. Mais il appuie quand même les dires de Demyx d'un regard sincère. Sa porte est ouverte. Les désaccords familiaux, il connaît. Et encore. Lui, au moins, il peut se débrouiller sans sa famille. Il a cette chance. L'indépendance.

« - Et, en parlant de parents ! »

Le petit punk recoiffe sa crête en deux temps trois mouvements avant de se tourner vers celui qu'il appelle désormais son meilleur pote, quand il le présente à l'asso. Juste à voir ses mirettes interrogatives, Van sait quels mots vont sortir de sa bouche. Ah. Il n'a pas oublié la raison de leur présence ici, alors. Dommage.

« - T'as reçu une réponse de ta mère du coup ?

\- J'l'ai envoyé ce matin le mail, hein.

\- On sait jamais.

\- Elle bosse.

\- Elle aurait pu le voir au boulot. »

Ah. Oui, en effet. Maintenant, l'angoisse gagne sa gorge. Merde. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Bien sûr qu'elle peut consulter sa boite depuis le bureau, elle doit même la vérifier régulièrement pour échanger avec ses clients. Bon sang.

Cette journée est interminable. Elle risque de lui répondre. Très vite. Et si elle ne lui répond pas, il sera dans le même état demain.

« - Eh. Ça va aller, Van. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle te dise ? »

C'est vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? Au pire, il ne reçoit jamais de mail retour. Et puis, même si elle lui fait des reproches, il pourra toujours l'envoyer chier. C'est lui qui a fait l'effort de la recontacter en premier, non mais.

Après avoir coupé les ponts. Certes. Mais quand même.

Son ventre ne se desserre pas pour autant. Impossible de relativiser ce soir.

« - Bon. Sinon, on s'change les idées ? Comme ça on arrête de penser aux trucs chiants. Ça vous dit pas ? »

Fort de sa bonne humeur et de sa conviction, le musicien attrape la main de Van. Il serre les deux paluches de ses braves camarades remplis d'angoisse, et il leur sourit.

« - J'ai des bières au frigo. Et du vin, ma mère m'en a filé quand j'suis monté à la Toussaint. Et de l'herbe.

\- Tu veux boire et fumer toute la soirée ? » Van demande en haussant un sourcil.

« - Tu connais un meilleur moyen de se détendre ? »

Il en existe sûrement des dizaines d'autres. Pourtant, Vanitas ne trouve rien à répondre.

« - Je fume pas. » Ienzo leur rappelle.

\- T'inquiète.

\- Et j'aime pas boire. »

Surtout depuis la cuite qu'il s'est pris devant le corbeau. Son égo ne s'est toujours pas remis de cette sombre soirée, où le contenu de son estomac est venu décorer le sol à leurs pieds.

« - T'es obligé de rien, chaton. Puis j'ai du jus d'orange au pire.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Bah, pour boire. Et pour jouer à J'ai jamais. »

Vanitas fronce les sourcils. D'un côté, il n'a pas dû faire une partie de ce truc depuis qu'il a quitté la fac. Il en garde un souvenir gamin, un jeu pour les étudiants éméchés qui aiment étaler leur vie privée et découvrir celle des autres. De l'autre, il n'a rien de mieux à proposer. Et puis, justement, ce sera peut-être l'occasion d'apprendre quelque chose de croustillant sur ses deux amis. Sa curiosité n'est pas morte.

« - C'est quoi comme jeu ? » Ienzo demande, fort de sa tendre ignorance.

« - En gros, l'idée, c'est que t'as quelqu'un qui balance un truc qu'il a jamais fait, et tous ceux qui l'ont fait boivent aussi. Et le prochain qui propose quelque chose, c'est celui qui a bu.

\- Et si personne a bu ?

\- Bah le gars propose autre chose. Genre, si je dis j'ai jamais jardiné avec ma grand-mère en été et que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, j'trouve autre chose. »

Peu convaincu, le cadet plisse les yeux. Il doit sentir venir les questions sexuelles à des kilomètres. Le passage incontournable de chaque partie.

« - Sinon j'ai un Blanc-Manger Coco dans mon sac mais bon, c'est chaud de boire avec ça.

\- Bah, tu files un verre au joueur gagnant. » Van fait remarquer.

« - Mouais.

\- C'est bon. »

Le nébuleux s'est finalement décidé. Il hoche la tête, et Demyx peut sortir tout son arsenal hors de son sac. Passé une dizaines de minutes, ils sont installés au sol sur des oreillers, près du radiateur, à se fixer les uns les autres en se demandant qui va commencer. Leur verre est plein, une odeur de vin rouge leur parvient vaguement. Van le goûte même. Il est âpre, pas ce qu'il préfère, mais bon. Il a déjà bu pire.

« - Ok. »

Le garçon coiffé comme une hyène les regarde tous les deux. Puisque personne ne semble aussi motivé que lui, il attaque.

« - J'ai jamais séché les cours au lycée.

\- Genre.

\- J'te jure.

\- T'allais pas à la moitié de ceux de la fac.

\- Ouais mais à la fac, ils préviennent pas tes parents. »

Vanitas n'y croit qu'à moitié, mais il boit quand même. Ce qui n'étonne personne. Ienzo qui porte le verre à ses lèvres, par contre, ça en laisse plus d'un - deux, pour tout dire - sur le cul.

« - Genre. » le corbeau répète.

« - J'ai pas fait exprès.

\- De boire ?

\- Non, de sécher.

\- Comment t'as pu pas faire exprès ?

\- Il y avait eu un changement d'emplois du temps, et personne m'a prévenu. »

Il avale sa gorgée, bien heureux d'avoir choisi du jus d'orange, et prend la suite sans réfléchir. Les ébouriffés ne sont pas suffisamment remis de la nouvelle pour enchaîner.

« - J'ai jamais séché à la fac.

\- J'espère bien. Y a des trucs qu'je suis pas prêt à entendre dans ta bouche. » Demyx souligne.

« - Ça va, c'était juste un cours.

\- Genre ça, par exemple. »

Au tour des deux autres de boire. Evidemment. Van reprend.

« - J'ai jamais pris de râteau.

\- Non mais t'as jamais demandé à personne de sortir avec toi, aussi.

\- Quand même. »

Demyx boit. Ienzo hésite.

« - Dans quelle mesure on parle de râteau ?

\- Si tu t'poses la question, c'est qu'tu dois boire. » le guitariste avance avec assurance.

Le garçon n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu. Il hésite, son regard perdu dans le liquide qu'il s'amuse à faire tournoyer dans son verre.

« - T'as déjà demandé à quelqu'un de sortir avec toi ? Ou genre, t'as pris une baffe après avoir emballé quelqu'un ? » Van demande

« - Plus ou moins.

\- Quoi, plus ou moins ?»

Le garçon rougit et détourne le regard.

« - J'ai mis une lettre dans le casier d'une fille qui me plaisait, en cinquième.

\- Et ?

\- Elle m'a jamais répondu.

\- Râteau. »

Le jeune homme soupire avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus d'orange. Puis il secoue la tête, et finit par y mélanger une partie de la bière que Demyx a ramenée. Juste de quoi s'enivrer un peu, même si le mélange n'est peut-être pas ce qui se rapproche le plus du nectar des dieux. Puis il se met à parler.

« - J'ai jamais embrassé personne avant mes seize ans. »

Van avale une gorgée, et Demyx boit encore avant de reprendre.

« - J'ai jamais embrassé personne avant mes douze ans. »

Cette fois, Van est tout seul.

« - J'ai jamais embrassé personne avant, genre… P'tin, j'crois qu'j'avais sept ans, un truc comme ça.

\- Sept, jure ? C'était avec qui ?

\- La fille du voisin. Pour imiter Clark et Lana dans Smallville.

\- Petit dévergondé. Pour Smallville en plus, putain. »

Personne ne boit. Ah. Oui, forcément. Le noiraud reprend.

« - J'ai jamais fait de strip-tease. »

Ienzo boit. Deux regards débordants d'étonnement se tournent vers lui. Non. Quand même pas. Si ? C'est peut-être une blague. Ou alors, il a mal compris la question. Vanitas est prêt à la reformuler.

« - Une fois. Avec mon ex. C'était le nouvel an et j'avais bu.

\- Mon dieu. Ienzo. » Demyx ne s'en remet pas.

« - Mais genre, intégral ?

\- Non. J'ai gardé mon boxer.

\- Il reste une once de pureté en toi. » Demyx commence à se remettre.

Fort de cette nouvelle information, Van attrape la bouteille de vin pour remplir son verre déjà à moitié vide. Il sent la chaleur de l'alcool qui glisse sous sa peau. Ses jambes alourdies, et ses pensées qui se cognent. C'est délicieux. Il aime ce sentiment. Cette perte de contrôle. Quand sa tête ne lui appartient plus, qu'il n'a plus à penser, que le monde s'allège. Il doit se retenir de boire avant la question qui suit. Le réflexe est vite pris.

« - J'ai jamais volé. »

Ça, déjà, ça ressemble plus au jeune homme. Au tour de Van de s'enquiller un verre, et de jeter un regard mécontent vers son camarade qui refuse de l'imiter.

« - Quoi ? » Dem se défend.

« - Bois.

\- J'ai jamais rien volé, c'est vrai.

\- Et les repas au Crous que t'as pas payés.

\- Non mais c'est pas du vol.

\- Si.

\- Genre, j'ai juste mal passé ma carte et la caissière a pas vu.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès.

\- Ah ouais, c'est ça l'image que t'as de moi ?

\- C'est toi qui me l'a dit.

\- Ah. »

Bon. Une gorgée de plus, avant de reprendre.

« - J'ai jamais volé de pantalon.

\- T'as sérieusement cru que quelqu'un allait boire, là ?

\- Oui. »

Face au regard insistant de son pote, Vanitas fronce les sourcils. Et puis il descend les yeux vers le vêtement qui recouvre ses jambes. Le treillis. Qu'il lui a emprunté. Il y a quelque chose comme … trois mois ? Quatre ?

« - Nan mais c'est un prêt, ça.

\- T'étais censé le ramener à la prochaine perm.

\- J'ai oublié.

\- Bois.

\- Mais c'est pas un vol !

\- C'est un vol par oublie.

\- Nan.

\- J'ai dit bois. »

Le teigneux râle, avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin rouge.

« - T'as qu'à venir le récupérer, si t'y tiens tant.

\- Oh, si c'est toi qui propose. »

Le sourire chafouin du garçon lui en arrache un, le vin commence à lui taper sur le système. Ienzo les regarde sans songer à intervenir, un brin gêné, et Demyx fait mine de remonter son pied le long de la jambe de son vieil ami, accompagnant le mouvement d'un regard intéressé, avant de reprendre son verre en main.

« - Ton tour. »

Ah, oui.

« - J'ai jamais couché avec deux personnes en même temps. »

Un coup d'œil vers Ienzo, des fois qu'il réserverait quelques autres surprises. Mais non. C'est Dem qui boit.

« - Genre ?

\- Après une soirée au coin G.

\- Avec des inconnus, en plus ?

\- Ah nan ! Y avait un gars que je connaissais de l'asso, et l'autre je l'avais déjà aperçu à j'sais plus quel événement. »

Grand silence. Et pourtant, ça n'est pas si étonnant, d'entendre ce genre d'histoire sortir de la bouche de Demyx, décomplexé qu'il est.

« - Et c'était comment ? »

Est-ce qu'Ienzo vient vraiment de poser cette question ?

« - En vrai, ça va ? Je savais pas trop m'y prendre comme j'avais jamais fait ça et c'est pas la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé, mais ils étaient cools, quoi. Puis eux ils se connaissaient bien, donc c'est un peu … bah, convivial. »

Pas sûr que convivial soit vraiment le mot approprié, mais le garçon hoche la tête. Et détourne ses mirettes. Vanitas jurerait qu'il hésite à approfondir la question, mais il préfère laisser planer le doute.

« - Du coup, j'ai jamais … Nan, j'ai pas d'idée là, vous avez rien à proposer ?

\- Porté une salopette ? » Van suggère.

« - Parce qu'y a quelqu'un qu'a déjà porté une salopette ici ? »

Personne ne répond.

« - C'est bien c'que j'pensais. »

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, farfouille dans sa cervelle embrumée.

« - Du coup, j'ai jamais embrassé le premier soir. »

Les deux garçons haussent un sourcil en l'entendant dire ça, mais comprennent vite en le voyant porter son propre verre à ses lèvres.

« - On a le droit de citer quelque chose qu'on a déjà fait ?

\- Ouais, juste tu bois après. »

Et tout en répondant, Vanitas prend une gorgée de vin avant de resservir Demyx. Puisque le plus jeune du groupe n'a pas touché au sien, à lui de reprendre.

« - J'ai jamais aimé deux personne en même temps. »

Dem et Ienzo trinquent avant de boire. La curiosité du noiraud est piquée.

« - Qui ?

\- Tu connais pas. » Ienzo répond. « Mais ça m'est souvent arrivé au lycée, et une fois en arrivant à la fac.

\- Moi j'compte même plus. J'en avais carrément un pour chaque jour d'la s'maine, au collège. » Dem ajoute.

Pour la peine, il prend une deuxième gorgée. Vanitas n'est même pas étonné. Dem a toujours été amoureux, tout le temps. Ça lui fait penser que le guitariste est sûrement à fond sur quelqu'un en ce moment, et il ne sait même pas qui. La prochaine fois qu'il passe la soirée chez lui, il le cuisine.

« - Et toi, jamais ?

\- Jamais.

\- Genre, t'as jamais eu deux personnes qui te plaisaient en même temps ?

\- Bah, qui me plaisaient possible, mais pas plus quoi. »

Demyx hoche la tête. Logique. Van met du temps à s'attacher. A aimer. Il a besoin de connaître, d'apprendre, de tisser un lien puissant et durable qui le rattache à l'autre. A bien y penser, il n'est presque jamais sorti qu'avec ses amis. Riku, Ventus. Il n'y a qu'Axel qui a su sauter cette étape.

« - Du coup, à qui ? » Ienzo demande.

Demyx lève haut son verre.

« - J'ai jamais embrassé toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. »

Et il boit. Clairement, maintenant, il joue pour s'enivrer, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour prendre une gorgée et-

Van percute. Il a dit toutes les personnes. Ça veut dire qu'il a déjà embrassé Ienzo. Lequel détourne le regard avant de boire.

Van percute encore. Lui aussi, il doit boire. Une gorgée du verre de vin qu'il a encore rempli. Ils se regardent tour à tour. Et ils éclatent de rire.

« - Genre, quand ? » le loup demande en regardant ses amis.

Il se souvient bien de cette vague histoire que Larxene lui a racontée maintenant qu'il y repense. Mais il n'a jamais eu les détails.

« - Un peu après que je sois arrivé. » Ienzo lui explique, tout en sirotant son jus d'orange à la bière.

« - Mais y a jamais rien eu de sérieux. » Dem ajoute.

Van hoche la tête. Il se souvient des explications floues que le lecteur lui a données alors qu'ils dansaient. Il se demande comme ça s'est terminé, pour eux. S'ils ont aussi eu droit à leur nuit foireuse.

« - Et vous ? » le concerné demande en terminant son verre.

« - Bah, pour déconné à la fac. » la teigne commence.

« - J'crois c'était pour un repas, la première fois.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais, le truc à la cafète là.

\- Ah, ouais !

\- Il m'a payé le café et du coup je l'ai remboursé en smack. » Il raconte en riant.

« - Et y a pas eu une autre fois en soirée ?

\- Y a que toi qui te souviens, moi j'étais torché au dernier degré, je sais même pas comment je suis rentré. »

Fort possible. Vanitas hoche la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de nectar rouge. Il trouve une autre question, et la soirée se poursuit autour de verres remplis et d'interrogations toujours plus tordues. Parfois, une sonnerie de téléphone les interromps, ils tapent des texto de plus en plus maladroits et Vanitas ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier régulièrement ses mails.

Heureusement pour lui, pour son cœur et ses problèmes d'angoisse sa mère est une rapide. Son nom apparaît finalement dans la boîte de réception, et il a tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir qu'une vague d'inquiétude le submerge, bien vite évacuée par l'ivresse.

_Bonjour._

C'est tout ce qu'il a entrevu, dans la petite fenêtre qui laisse voir le début du message. Tout. Il ne peut pas le lire maintenant. La bouteille de vin l'appelle, et il préfère tendre la main vers elle après avoir fourré le cellulaire dans sa poche. Mais alors, c'est l'expression brusquement interloquée d'un Ienzo pompette qui attire son attention. Surpris, Dem se redresse aussi.

« - Y a un soucis ? » pousse une bière vers lui. « Un souci qu'tu peux pas régler avec ça ?

\- La lettre.

\- Quoi, la lettre ? T'attends du courrier ?

\- Je crois que je l'avais pas signée. »

Demyx plisse les yeux. Cogite. Et éclate de rire.

* * *

Voilà voilà. C'était un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de les avoir, et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de votre lecture.

Prenez soin de vous, et à la semaine prochaine !


	33. J 210

Hey !

Nouveau chapitre, cette fois concentré sur un personnage que j'avais envie de mettre en avant dans cette partie. Ça doit être le chapitre que j'ai le plus retravaillé de toute cette fanfic à l'heure actuelle, avec la fin de la partie 1. Sur ces deux là, j'ai carrément coupé la moitié du texte que j'ai entièrement réécrite pour en changer le sent. Alors j'espère que le résultat vous plaira !

Attention, il y a des **TW**, que j'ai mis en bas de la page pour pas spoiler !

Merci à **Ima** et **Mijoqui** pour leur review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ça le démange, comme les boutons de varicelle qu'il a eu marmot. Il serre les dents, les poings, détourne les yeux, traque la moindre distraction de la pointe du regard, mais il ne peut couvrir ses oreilles pour fuir les paroles d'Axel. Il est obligé d'entendre, tout. Il doit._

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui fait mal comme ça ?_

_« - Tu verrais. Il gère vraiment, j'ai rarement vu un type se démerder comme lui. »_

_Ses mirettes tournent ailleurs, vers la porte, la fenêtre, le sol. Elles reviennent vers le rouquin, résignées, un arrière-goût d'abandon au fond de la gorge._

_« - Même quand ses parents ont menacé de le virer de chez lui, il a trouvé un boulot et un appart, et il s'est cassé. Comme ça. Il a tenu le coup et il s'est démerdé, c'est ouf quand t'y penses quoi. Y en a peu qui arriveraient à faire ce qu'il a fait. Sans diplôme en plus. Il a repris ses études plus tard, quand même, pour avoir un meilleur job, mais il a tout fait par lui-même, c'est … » Axel passe sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. « Il est ouf Saïx. T'en rencontres pas deux comme lui dans ta vie. »_

_Encore heureux. Un, c'est déjà largement assez, trop à supporter pour le noiraud. Il entend ces mots qui sortent de la bouche d'Axel sans s'arrêter, ces éloges, l'admiration, son regard fier et ce regard, justement, ce regard de pierre précieuse aiguisée, ce regard …_

_Ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas posé les mêmes yeux pleins d'admiration sur lui ? Van se demande. Il ne peut même pas compter. Il a bien droit à un ou deux mots gentils à l'occasion, des trucs tendres avant de dormir, au matin, mais ça … Ça …_

_« - C'est tellement impressionnant. »_

_Quoi ? Parce qu'il a réussi à se démerder dans la vie, il faut lui filer une médaille ? C'est pas le seul mec à s'être sorti de la merde. Et une famille de merde, Van, il s'en est bien tapé une. C'est pas pour rien qu'il a suivi Axel loin de la ville, loin d'eux, des jugements, de leur avis à la con et de leurs remarques, de leurs déceptions, de … Merde. Merde. Lui aussi, il fait de son mieux pour y arriver. Il se démerde, se démène tous les jours, même s'il fatigue sans savoir de quoi. Même s'il a de plus en plus de mal à se lever le matin, avec ce poids dans sa gorge qu'il ne comprend pas et qui lui fait mal au ventre. Il essaie. Il tient. Il s'acharne. Alors pourquoi l'allumé ne remarque rien ?_

_« - Et même aujourd'hui, il est capable de t'abattre une quantité de travail astronomique, il est au taquet doué dans ce qu'il fait. Il se plaint pas, il avance droit et il s'en tire à chaque fois, même quand c'est pas facile. S'il se mange, il serre les dents et il y retourne, c'est … je te jure, quand tu le vois, t'as l'impression qu'il peut rien rater dans la vie Saïx, que tout va lui réussir. Parc qu'il a la niaque. »_

_La niaque, la niaque. Il a dû l'échanger contre un bon kilo de sociabilité, ses sourires et sa joie de vivre. Il regarde les autres comme Van darde une bande de gosses irritants, un minable insecte qui lui taperait sur le système. Même sa voix écrase de puissance, elle sort tout droit de sa gorge. Il donne l'impression d'engueuler les gens chaque fois qu'il l'ouvre pour causer, toujours à construire des phrases tellement formelles, à croire qu'il s'adresse à son patron. Ou au stagiaire du fond. Il est … Flippant, ouais. Pour Vanitas, il est flippant._

_Mais le corbeau sait comme cette pensée est injuste. Sa colère n'est pas dirigée contre Saïx. Il lui a rien fait, ce type. Bon, il n'est pas bien agréable, mais il ne le fait certainement pas exprès. Il est juste nul en relations humaines. Ça arrive. Mais ces éloges que l'autre lui fait, cette joie, cette tendresse dans ses yeux, ça le bouffe. Ça lui retourne le ventre comme une mauvaise gastro, il serre les poings et ça le brûle à l'égo._

_Ces yeux, il voudrait les sentir sur lui. Entendre ces mêmes compliments dans la bouche d'Axel, adressés à sa personne. Sentir un sourire similaire sur ses lèvres quand il l'embrasse, se dire qu'il lui donne la même fierté. Qu'il compte. Qu'il brille._

_Mais non._

_Non._

_Saïx est tellement plus … Tout. Tellement plus tout, par rapport à lui qui n'a rien foutu de sa vie que quelques pauvres années d'études abandonnées, qui galère à se trouver un job et qui se fait encore entretenir passé vingt ans. Saïx est tellement tout, et il le sent dans la bouche d'Axel. Et ça fait mal. Et il ne veut pas._

_Il croit se souvenir, pourtant, que le renard le nourrissait de délicieux compliments aux prémices de leur relation._

xoxoxox

J 210

La soirée n'était pas terrible. Naze, il n'irait pas jusque-là. Riku l'a fait rire avec ses histoires de dragues sur Grindr qui commence à remonter, la joie de Naminé lui a communiqué un sourire, sa collègue était sympa. Il a bien dû se taper Aqua qui a squatté la soirée, puisqu'elle était là cette semaine. Mais il était prévenu. Il fallait bien faire avec. Au moins, Larxene a suivi. Officiellement, les deux ne sont toujours pas ensemble, mais tout un chacun semble attendre la phrase qui officialisera leur possible relation. Il faut dire qu'elles s'entendent bien, plus que bien, c'est presque comme de la complicité qu'il sent quand il les voit, un truc sincère et maladroit, encore gêné, une proximité toute nouvelle. La guêpe glisse des regards qui sont proches de ceux qu'elle doit lancer en boite, quand elle cherche quelqu'un avec qui finir la nuit, et ça veut tout dire pour lui. Pourtant, il ne se passe rien. Rien. Van ne comprend pas.

Mais, après tout, ça n'est pas son problème. Il n'a pas envie d'y repenser. Si la soirée n'était pas tant désagréable qu'il l'a d'abord craint, mélanger ses vieux amis et son nouvel entourage le met toujours mal à l'aise. Il n'aime pas quand ces deux mondes se croisent. C'est malaisant. Comme deux parts de lui qu'il ne peut pas coller, et qu'il doit alterner faute de pouvoir les concilier. Et puis, toujours cette gêne persistante qui l'envahit chaque fois qu'il recroise ceux qu'il a connus, avant. Il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Alors, il s'est fait à l'idée que ça ne partirait jamais. Qu'il y avait trop de choses entre eux, trop de souvenirs. De non dits. Un fossé s'est creusé entre deux versions d'eux même, ce qu'ils ont été et qu'ils ne seront plus jamais, et ce que le temps a fait d'eux.

Et Axel.

Tout ce qui a eu lieu avant Axel, il ne peut plus y toucher. C'est toujours un effort d'y revenir.

Adossé au mur de l'immeuble, le teigneux s'allume une cigarette au moment où une silhouette familière passe la porte du hall de l'appart.

« - Eh. T'es pas encore parti, toi ? » Larx demande en le reconnaissant.

« - Bah non, apparemment. »

Elle hausse les épaules, le fixe et doit apparemment décider de s'arrêter là, puisqu'elle se plante près de lui avant de sortir à son tour un paquet de clopes de sa poche. Un briquet pour deux, ils allument les bâtons de tabac et tirent un coup pour inspirer la fumée. C'est acre. Ça glisse dans leur gorge. Une fumée agréablement familière. Le manteau de la jeune femme, cintré au niveau de la taille, lui donne l'air d'être bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Mais bon, face à Vanitas, tout à l'air plus grand. Sauf Ienzo.

« - Tu repars seule ? » Il demande au bout d'un moment, lassé par le silence de la nuit.

« - J'suis venue seule, aussi.

\- T'étais là pour Aqua nan ?

\- C'est pas pour autant qu'on va repartir ensemble. »

Genre. Il bloque son regard sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le sien, consciente des pensées qui lui traversent la tête. Elle le prend pour un idiot, là ?

« - Ça se voit que t'es à fond dessus, hein. Même Nami a dû capter.

\- Tant mieux pour elle.

\- Tu vas pas m'dire qu'Aqua s'en est pas rendue compte ? »

Elle serre les dents. Van le devine au mouvement de sa mâchoire qui se contracte brusquement, dessinant plus durement le contour de l'os qui délimite son visage.

« - C'est pas ça le problème.

\- Donc y a un problème. »

Elle tire une taffe, cherchant dans la fumée de quoi tromper son cerveau, larguer ses pensées. Il fait froid ce soir, l'air les enveloppe et les fait frissonner. Ils devraient sûrement tracer jusque chez eux pour éviter d'attraper mal. Mais ils ne le font pas.

Normalement, Van ne se mêle pas de la vie des autres. Il s'en fout un peu, c'est pas son problème. Mais, pour une fois, il décide de creuser. Parce qu'il sent qu'il y a quelque chose, anguille sous roche, et qu'il se trouverait bien un peu salaud d'abandonner Larxene à sa merde. Elle est venue l'emmerder quand il fallait, elle.

« - T'as pris un râteau ?

\- Nan.

\- Bah quoi alors ? Elle aussi, elle a l'air intéressée.

\- J'sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais rien ? T'as l'air d'une ado d'quinze piges, là. T'étais moins timide que ça au Coin G.

\- C'est pas une question de timidité, Van. »

Ses doigts bougent nerveusement, frénétiques. Et le corbeau devine que ce n'est pas le froid qui la fait trembler comme ça. C'est un truc qu'elle couve, une sale bête en elle qui demande à sortir. D'abord, il se dit que ça ne lui ressemble pas, cette espèce de peur qui l'entrave. Et puis il réalise qu'il a tout faux. Elle est fière. Elle est forte. Mais elle ne grogne pas comme un animal féroce non. C'est une bête blessée qui veut cacher sa plaie pour éloigner les prédateurs.

« - C'est quoi le problème, alors ?

\- Laisse.

\- Vraiment ? »

Elle ouvre la bouche, cherche sûrement une phrase bien sentie pour l'envoyer chier, puisqu'elle peut se le permettre avec lui et qu'il ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. Mais rien ne vient. Elle soupire, encore. Se prend une deuxième clope qui n'est sûrement pas la dernière.

« - C'est compliqué.

\- C'est compliqué pour tout le monde.

\- Pas compliqué comme ça. »

Le bestiau n'est pas vraiment sûr du sens de ce dialogue. Mais si ça en a, pour elle, alors il laisse couler. Il fait genre qu'il a compris, et il la suit quand elle s'éloigne et l'invite à marcher derrière lui d'un geste de la tête. Le banc devant l'immeuble est plus confortable que le mur où ils étaient adossés. Le silence aussi. Ils se laissent le droit d'en profiter.

« - C'est quoi, la pire connerie que t'ai faite dans ta vie ?

\- Ça dépend de c'que t'entends par connerie.

\- Par des bêtises de gamin. Genre le vase de ta mère que t'as pété en jouant au foot, ça compte pas, je m'en fous.

\- J'ai jamais pété de vase.

\- C'était une image.

\- Y avait que des miroirs au salon. »

Elle sourit faiblement, croise les jambes, et tend la paluche en avant comme pour éloigner de sa face la fumée qui s'échappe de sa clope. Sa main est délicate, tellement, des doigts longs qui ressemblent à ceux d'Axel, en moins durs. De belles mains. S'il aimait les filles, il aurait sûrement eu envie de l'attraper.

« - J'en ai fait la tonne en vrai. J'peux pas choisir.

\- Gamin difficile ?

\- Pour mes parents, sûrement.

\- Bienvenu au club. »

Maintenant, c'est lui qui sourit. Et qui s'allume une autre clope après avoir écrasé le mégot de la première. Il galère à la rouler, le froid rend ses mains malhabiles, mais à force de persévérance, il s'en fait une à peu près potable. Mieux que celles qu'il fumait au lycée, en tout cas.

« - Le pire truc à tes yeux. Genre, celui que tu sais qu'on te pardonnera pas, ou qu'a fait masse de mal à ta famille. »

Axel. Axel, évidemment. Il s'est cassé loin d'eux pour lui. Il a arrêté de leur parler.

« - J'me suis cassé avec un gars qu'ils aimaient pas. »

Pas de détail. Elle n'en demande pas. Juste elle hoche la tête, puis elle ramène sa main près d'elle.

« - J'ai essayé de me foutre en l'air. Deux fois. »

Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre. Mais quand les mots lui montent enfin au cerveau, la surprise le fait trembler autant que le froid. Elle a … Non. Ou si. Il ne sait pas. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Se foutre en l'air, c'est tellement vague. Ces mots couvrent plusieurs sens, pour autant, aucun ne le rassure. On ne se fout jamais positivement en l'air. Larxene encore moins, vu son tempérament. Mais c'est un choque à entendre, même pour lui.

« - Genre, te foutre en l'air ?

\- J'ai essayé de m'tuer, quoi.

\- Ah, ouais.

\- C'est pas agréable à entendre, hein ?

\- Ça surprend. »

Elle rit. Vraiment. A croire qu'il a sorti la blague du siècle. Sa voix perse, crisse, elle sonne désagréablement. Et puis elle le regarde, et elle secoue la tête.

« - Ça surprend, oui, c'est le mot.

\- On s'y attend pas quand on te voit.

\- Parce que je passe pas ma journée à chialer dans un coin avant d'rentrer déquiller une plaquette de Xanax ? »

Non, clairement. Elle ne colle pas à l'idée qu'il se fait d'une gamine qui essaie de mettre fin à ses jours. Tellement pas. Son assurance écrasante, ses sourires incisifs, même, la manière franche qu'elle a d'utiliser ces mots qu'aucun préférerait déguiser à coup de métaphores plus douces. Mais lui aussi, il ne doit pas coller à l'image que les autres se font du petit ami abusé. Il n'a pas la gueule de la parfaite victime. Même, il est sûrement plus proche du vilain monstre qui suit le petit chaperon rouge dans la forêt. Et ça vaut sûrement pour les autres concernés. Ils ne se ressemblent pas les uns les autres. On ne peut pas leur coller d'étiquette sur le visage.

« - Et donc ? »

Elle hésite, puis tire la manche de son manteau et remonte ses bracelets. Sur sa peau, une large cicatrice blanche remonte le long du bras, là où les bijoux et les mitaines s'amoncellent toujours.

« - La première. L'autre, c'était aux médocs. Les deux méthodes les plus nazes, en vrai. » elle tire sur sa clope. « J'aurais dû passer sous un train. Ça, c'est efficace. »

Elle essaie de rire, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. A croire qu'elle fait ça tous les jours. Mais les mots qui suivent, elle a tellement de mal à les prononcer. Elle les pousse hors de sa bouche avec sa grimace des mauvais souvenirs.

« - J'ai fini à l'hôpital, ma mère était en larme. Elle comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pas pu éviter ça, je l'entendais qui le répétait à mon père, en boucle. Elle s'en voulait. J'ai jamais autant culpabilisé de ma vie. »

La meilleure réponse que Vanitas trouve - la seule, en fait - c'est un hochement de tête. Un vague acquiescement, et un regard qui l'encourage à poursuivre. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. C'est toujours mieux que de la bassiner avec les sempiternelles conneries qu'elle a dû bouffer à la louche.

« - Ça allait pas si mal, pourtant. J'veux dire, le pire truc qui m'est arrivé c'est d'me faire larguer quoi. J'avais des potes et tout. J'me faisais pas spécialement emmerder au lycée. » elle tremble, à peine, quand le vent souffle son haleine froide. « Mais j'étais pas bien. »

_J'étais pas bien._ Des mots si simple sur une vérité écrasante. Quelques lettres pour illustrer des heures, des jours, des années qu'elle ne lui raconte pas, l'indicible qu'elle ne peut formuler. _J'étais pas bien._ C'est dérisoire. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre manière de le raconter. Van sait.

« - Y a pas b'soin d'excuses pour aller mal, hein.

\- Ouais, j'sais. Mais quand même, c'est plus facile quand tu sais pourquoi ça déconne.

\- Pas faux. »

Sa clope arrive à son terme. Vanitas est prévoyant, il lui en roule une à l'avance avant de la lui tendre. Elle le remercie à sa manière, d'un geste de la tête.

Et puis il voit. Au coin de ses yeux, ça brille comme des larmes qu'elle ne veut pas laisser couler. Elle doit s'en rendre compte aussi, parce qu'elle les essuie d'un geste brusque. Elle se protège.

« - 'Fin voilà, quoi. C'était pas une période ouf.

\- Je me doute. »

Vanitas réalise que, pendu à ses lèvres, il a complètement oublié de fumer le truc qui s'est consumé entre ses doigts. Merde. Une de gâchée. Le prix se compte en centimes, mais quand même, ça le fait chier. Enfin.

« - Et là, ça va mieux ? »

« - J't'ai dit, c'est compliqué. »

Un peu vague, comme réponse. Tant pis. Ce qu'elle vient de lui donner, c'est déjà bien assez précieux. Et pourtant, la vie des autres, c'est loin d'être son centre d'intérêt. Mais là, c'est Larxene, et il réalise qu'il est inquiet. Qu'il y a sous la première couche sexy une gamine paumée, une adolescence autodestructrice et des cicatrices qu'il ignorait. Sa vie n'est pas une planche à pain, et elle a tellement à raconter. Et il l'aime bien. Il l'aime vraiment bien. Il veut bien coller le mot amie sur sa tête.

Peut-être, peut-être qu'Axel n'était pas la seule personne intéressante sur terre.

« - Je sais qu'je plaît à Aqua, mais … c'est juste … merde, c'est chiant à expliquer. »

Elle jure, agacée.

« - C'est facile quand c'est pas vraiment sérieux. Mais quand ça devient important, j'y arrive pas. »

Encore, ça tire dans le cœur de Van. Il repense à Ienzo. A la drague agréable et légère. A la soirée qui a tout cassé, et qui a ruiné les chances naissantes entre eux. Il comprend. Il comprend tellement. Comme il n'a jamais compris personne. Pas son histoire, pas ses peurs, pas ce qu'elle a ressenti ni ce qu'elle ressent encore. Mais quand elle dit que c'est compliqué, maintenant, il comprend.

Et il se sent moins seul.

« - C'est toujours flippant quand ça devient sérieux. » il lâche.

« - Ouais. Putain ouais, tellement. »

Plus de cigarettes. Leurs poumons sont pleins, l'air froid glisse vers des températures qui font frissonner leur corps.

« - Puis y a forcément un moment où faudra que j'lui dise pour tout ça. »

Van sent la peur blottie dans son ventre dans l'imperceptible tremblement de sa voix. Il voudrait lui assurer le contraire, dire que non, qu'elle a le droit, qu'elle peut garder pour elle ce qu'elle ne veut pas raconter. Mais il pose à nouveau les yeux sur la cicatrice qui couvre son poignet, la marque immortel de ses souvenirs les plus foireux. Et non. Elle, elle ne peut pas. C'est inscrit. Tôt ou tard, elle devra s'y confronter.

« - Elle est pas conne Aqua. Elle te laissera pas tomber pour ça, tu sais. Puis c'est passé.

\- C'est pas de savoir, le problème. Je sais Van, je sais qu'elle est géniale, compréhensible, qu'elle me prendra sûrement dans ses bras ou un truc du genre. »

Elle ramène ses jambes contre elle. Le froid s'intensifie, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

« - Mais tout le monde veut pas d'un mouton noir dans son jardin, même les gens les plus cools de la planète. »

Ça commencerait presque à lui faire mal, ces mots qui lui tripatouillent le ventre. Vanitas sens, comprend cette forme de peur, cette angoisse, toutes ces choses qu'elle dit et qu'il pensait être seul à ressentir. Ils n'ont pas la même douleur, mais Larxene est pour lui ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un miroir.

« - Je vois. »

Vraiment, les mots, c'est pas son truc. Il écrase son mégot déjà éteint, le balance un peu plus loin d'un coup de pied et il la regarde, hésitant, sans trouver quoi dire. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, peut-être. Elle a la trouille. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, et il n'y a pas de solution miracle. Il la fixe sans parler, un brin gêné. Et puis, il pose sa main sur son épaule. Puisqu'il ne trouve aucun autre réconfort à lui offrir.

Elle inspire longuement. Et elle sourit. Pas un truc tendre, c'est Larx. Ça se moque sur ses lèvres. Mais c'est quand même mieux que de la voir éclater en sanglots devant lui.

« - Y a pas vraiment de solution.

\- Putain, c'est grave naze comme réponse, ça.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu peux pas genre, faire semblant de me rassurer au moins ?

\- J'ai une tête à rassurer les gens ?

\- Ouais nan, t'as raison, essaie pas. »

Elle rit un peu. Lui aussi. Ça leur fait du bien. Mais la température finit par avoir raison d'eux. Ils échangent un geste de la main, au moment de se retourner. Un truc un peu vague, mollasson. Et puis ils tracent dans le froid, en priant pour échapper à la crève des nuits d'hiver.

* * *

**[TW : Mention de suicide, dépression]**

Voilà !

En vrai de base, je voulais que chaque partie, de la 2 à la 4, mette un personnage en avant. Pour la deux on avait Ienzo, et la trois devait se pencher sur Larxene. Mais au final, j'ai pas réussi à lui donner autant de place. Après, sa relation à Van est pas la même que celle d'Ienzo. J'espère quand même que son développement est intéressant ?

Bref ! Merci d'avoir là, et à la semaine prochaine !


	34. J 213

Hey !

Un chapitre dimanche, mais que se passe-t-il ? En vrai, c'était le rythme de publication initial. Ça s'est décalé un jour où j'ai pris du retard mais, au final, je préfère recommencer à poster sur cette date. Donc voilà, maintenant, le rendez-vous hebdomadaire, c'est dimanche !

Un chapitre plutôt léger aujourd'hui, et après celui de Larxene, je pense que ça ne fera pas de mal. Ça avance doucement mais, mine de rien, on se rapproche de la fin de cette partie ! (Déjà. Ça va grave vite en vrai.) Pour ce qui est de la réécriture de la partie quatre, j'ai commencé et ça avance bien. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Merci à **Ima** et **Mijoqui** pour leur review. Votre soutien est précieux ! (dès que j'ai mon ordi sous la main, je vous répond !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Wow, t'es doué ! »_

_Pas vraiment, Van a envie de répondre alors qu'Axel zieute les gribouillis perdus sur ses feuilles de cours. Ces dessins hasardeux ne témoignent d'aucune prétention, seulement du besoin de se dégourdir les doigts quand les deux heures passées le cul vissé sur sa chaise commencent à se faire longue. Dans sa marge, il immortalise le bras replié du type assis tout près, le dos de l'enseignant tourné vers son tableau, d'étranges petits blops tout droit sortis de son imagination. Son trait tient la route, mais il n'a rien de fabuleux. Et Vanitas n'a pas spécialement envie de briller dans ce domaine._

_Oh, il a bien voulu devenir mangaka quand il était marmot, comme la moitié des gamins de la terre. A dix, onze, douze ans peut-être, il noircissait ses cahiers de copies hasardeuses toutes semblables, elles même semblables aux milliers d'autres copies qui couraient sur le web. Et puis, tout doucement, ça l'a lâché. Comme un rêve trop loin de la réalité. Il s'est réveillé. Il est passé à autre chose._

_« - C'est rien ça. Les proportions sont même pas bonnes._

_\- Ouais mais t'as un joli coup de crayon, c'est franc et t'arrives à donner du volume avec les hachures là. »_

_Un bonhomme entre deux lignes de cours, rien de bien folichon. On lui dit parfois, au détour d'une pause, qu'il gribouille de chouettes choses. Il a grappillé deux trois compliments, mais de la part de gens qui n'étaient eux même pas de grands experts en la matière. Facile d'impressionner les novices._

_Pourtant, les compliments d'Axel le touchent._

_« - T'as déjà pensé à faire un truc plus concret ?_

_\- Genre ?_

_\- Des dessins plus construits. Des illustrations, ou même de la bédé ?_

_\- Bof, nan. C'est pas mon truc. »_

_La manieuse de crayon à papier, c'est plutôt Naminé. Elle, elle gère. Il y a de la vie sur ses feuilles de la vraie, on la sent juste à regarder. Comment pourrait-il espérer atteindre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième du talent qu'elle développe activement en MANAA ?_

_« - Tu devrais. Sérieux, apprends à corriger les faiblesses qu'il te reste et tu pourrais faire quelque chose d'extra Van, je suis sûr. T'es loin d'être con, t'as de la culture, t'es intelligent, t'as des trucs à raconter. Tu pourrais vraiment faire quelque chose de bien. »_

_Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Les mots d'Axel, du sucre qui chatouille son palais. Il est habitué à l'admiration, aux regards qui se perdent sur son corps appréciable, à la drague, à l'attention. Pas aux compliments sincères qui coulent comme du miel dans ses oreilles. C'est chaud dans son cœur. Agréable. Il voudrait l'entendre encore, et encore, et encore._

_« - Je suis sûr que t'es doué. Faut juste essayer. »_

_Van est loin de s'accorder cette confiance que le renard semble lui vouer, après un coup d'œil jeté sur les cours qu'il révisait. Mais, si c'est Axel qui le dit, il veut bien essayer d'y croire. Si c'est ce type futé, fort de sa culture et de son esprit aiguisé qui lui jure ces mots-là, il veut s'y fier._

xoxoxox

J 213

Vanitas fixe l'écran, incertain. Ces mots qu'il a reçus, en réponse à son propre message, lui-même réponse du précédent, lui font comme un drôle d'effet. Il lit attentivement, hésite, cherche le sous-entendu dans les phrases, le piège, les pensées derrière la douceur. Ça doit être le troisième ou quatrième mail qu'il reçoit de sa mère. Il devrait être heureux, content, au moins. Mais son cœur gonfle de méfiance. Tout se passe bien. Trop bien.

_« Bonjour Van,_

_Ta semaine de travail s'est bien passée ? Ça n'est pas trop répétitif, comme boulot ?_

_Ton père va bien. Je lui ai parlé de tes mails, il a eu l'air intéressé. Et d'ailleurs, Xion voudrait une photo de toi. Tu crois que tu pourrais en envoyer une ? Elle demande si tu vas vraiment venir pour Noël, cette fois. Ça lui ferait plaisir. »_

Et lui, ça lui brise bien un peu le cœur de lire ça. Xion a encore envie de le voir, malgré tout. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Ou peut-être que si ? La gamine a possiblement écopé de son caractère de chien mordant. Si c'est le cas, elle est capable de le faire venir pour le bouder tout le restant du séjour. Il doit se méfier. Et préparer une surprise d'enfer s'il vient lui rendre visite, aussi. Un truc imparable pour se faire pardonner.

_« Prends soin de toi. J'attends ta réponse. »_

Il déglutit. Vraiment, ça a l'air trop facile, comme un piège de jeu vidéo. Il devrait être heureux, mais il n'aime pas ça. Il est sur ses gardes.

De deux parents, sa mère a toujours été la plus calme. Pas pour le meilleur, cependant. Ses colères froides blessaient plus fort que la pseudo déception de son père, ses regards fermes lui donnaient la sale impression d'avoir commis la plus impardonnable des conneries. Il se souvient de ses pupilles intransigeantes posées sur ses bulletins, de ses remarques, sa dureté dans ces moments, en opposition totale avec la tendresse qu'elle montrait le reste du temps. Les résultats. Les putains de résultats pour un putain de bon avenir. Il les a toujours profondément détestés, ces feuilles pleines de chiffres qu'on envoyait à ses parents à la fin du trimestre. Comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait, les résultats. Les notes. Que dalle. Les profs, il leur pissait à la raie.

Non pas que le noiraud était particulièrement mauvais en cours, ou qu'il ait eu des difficultés. Il n'aimait simplement pas l'école. La pression du bulletin, encore moins. Vanitas s'inscrivait dans cette lignée d'élèves qui ne ratent ni ne réussissent vraiment leur année, toujours à donner le minimum d'eux même pour flotter au-dessus de la moyenne. Le genre à se prendre un coup de cravache à l'occasion, quand ladite moyenne descendait trop bas.

_« Hey._

_C'est le boulot. J'y vais pour payer mon loyer, pas pour l'épanouissement. »_

Pas ce qu'ils auraient souhaité pour lui, mais bon. Il faudra qu'ils s'en contentent. Il arrive bien à vivre avec ça, lui.

_« Tant mieux pour papa. Il va comment ? »_

Pour une fois, la question a un semblant d'importance à ses yeux. Même si son père n'était pas plus tendre que sa mère quant au choix de vie de son fils, au contraire. Van se souvient des mots qui l'ont touché. _« Tu finiras sous les ponts si tu continues comme ça »_ bah tiens. Il aurait voulu partir y dormir juste pour les faire chier. Un fils SDF, ça leur aurait fait les pieds. Mais bon, la rue, en hiver, il n'avait pas le courage.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort, au fond. Maintenant il galère pour bosser, et ça n'est pas son troisième CDD qui dira le contraire. Mais il essaie, et il réussit tant bien que mal. Au final, il préfère se taper un smic pour un poste pourri qu'un salaire gonflé par une carrière dévouée qui lui aurait bouffé toute sa vie. Le travail, comme les études, ne relèvent pas de la passion pour lui. C'est là parce qu'il faut bien y passer, et qu'il n'a pas le choix.

_« Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux. »_ Il aurait pu, oui. Sûrement. Ses parents n'ont jamais compris qu'il n'en avait simplement pas envie. Et que sans l'envie, Vanitas ne bouge pas ses fesses du canapé.

_« Voilà la photo pour Xion. Je peux en avoir une d'elle ? Elle a grandi comment, depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ? »_

Reste à trouver une photo potable, maintenant. Une où Axel n'apparaît pas. Il n'a presque plus que ça, sur son téléphone. Il faudra qu'il pense à les dégager. Passé un petit tour rapide dans la galerie d'image de son cellulaire, il ne trouve rien d'acceptable. Des clichés flous, des selfis qui traînent, pas dégueux, pas spectaculaires non plus. Un instant, il hésite à appeler Dem, voir s'il n'en a une ou deux en stock. Quoi qu'un texto, ça ira plus vite. Il l'envoie et file se refaire du café.

**Demyx - 16h 48 :**

**J'en ai deux pas trop mal, du coup voilà. Ça devrait plaire à Xion !**

La première date de la soirée enivrée qu'ils ont passée, avec Ienzo. Il a encore son tee-shirt dessus. Elle est plutôt sympa, mais ses joues rosées laissent deviner l'effet de l'alcool sur son esprit, et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir envoyer ça à sa petite sœur.

La seconde, il ne la reconnaît pas tout de suite. On y voit le ciel s'éteindre, noyé dans une couleur orange qui se dessine derrière une vitre transparente. Ses cheveux éparpillés lui donnent des airs d'étudiant engagé qui a passé la nuit dans un bâtiment occupé. Sur son oreille, le piercing qu'il a fait quelques jours après ses dix-huit ans, pour bien signifier à ses parents qu'ils n'avaient plus la moindre autorité sur lui. Aucun sourire, mais il ne tire pas non plus la gueule. Son expression, toute neutre qu'elle est, dégage quelque chose d'assez beau. Et puis, il a son tour de cou à pointe, un large haut noir baillant et le treillis emprunté à Demyx. Il se sent bien, quand il se voit comme ça. Il choisit celle-là.

C'est au moment de télécharger l'image qu'il tique. Cette photo, il n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir laissé Demyx la prendre.

Doucement, son sourire s'élargit.

**Vous - 16h 56 :**

**T'as pas passé l'âge de prendre des photos en douce**

*** ?**

**Demyx - 16h 59 :**

**Y a une âge limite pour ça ? Je crois pas non.**

**Vous - 17h 01 :**

**Et mon accord ?**

**Demyx - 17h 04 :**

**Trop risqué. T'aurais pu dire non.**

**Vous - 17h 05 :**

**Justement.**

**Demyx - 17h 07 :**

**T'aurais demandé, à ma place ?**

**Voilà.**

**Fais pas genre, y a ton piercing et ton truc avec des pics, elle te plait.**

Là-dessus, il n'a pas tort. Mais quand même. Quel fourbe, le gars. Beaucoup plus sournois qu'il n'y paraît. Demyx est un petit animal chafouin dont il faut savoir se méfier. Même, Vanitas est prêt à parier qu'il a tout un tas de clichés de ce genre sur son téléphone, et que sa belle gueule n'est pas l'unique cible de son objectif.

Enfin.

Il télécharge la photo, la joint au mail, l'observe une dernière fois. Cette image d'ado posé tout vêtu de noir, c'est celle qu'il veut lui envoyer. Cette part de lui. Il espère qu'elle lui plaira, et qu'il aura droit à quelque chose de suffisamment adorable en guise de récompense. De quoi contenter sa curiosité. Est-ce que la marmotte a grandi ? Sûrement, question rhétorique, avec deux ans d'écart – presque trois, maintenant – depuis sa dernière visite. Et ses cheveux, ils ont dû pousser. Elle adorait coiffer ses poupées à la crinière longue, les yeux luisant d'envie face à ces mèches qui dégringolaient sur leurs épaules de plastique. Toujours, elle réclamait à sa mère des tresses, des queues de cheval, des coiffures qui nécessitaient un minimum de matière.

Oui. Elle a dû les laisser pousser, pour imiter ses héroïnes de dessin animé.

_« Bonne soirée, a plus. »_

Mail terminé, et envoyé. Il oublie de relire, zieute vite fait ce qu'il vient d'expédier pour rassurer sa conscience. Bon, ça passe.

Ça, s'est fait.

Et maintenant, il ne lui reste pas grand-chose à faire. Il regarde autour de lui, observe l'endroit et l'ombre de la nuit qui s'est installée alors qu'il répondait. Toujours, c'est la même chose. Le lieu qui pèse, lourd de sa puissante solitude. Le noir qui grimpe et engloutit. Et le silence. Personne. S'il tend l'oreille, il peut bien percevoir les cris de ceux qui regagnent leur demeure, ivres d'alcool bon marché avalés sur les berges de la Garonne. Il devine leurs pas maladroits, perçoit leurs rires, imagine l'air concon qu'ils ont tous en les écoutant chanter. Mais la troupe s'éloigne vite. Le quartier est tranquille, trop. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû en choisir un autre, plus vivant. Un coin rempli de bars où les gens viennent gueuler le soir, où les nuits de week-end ne trouvent de repos que dans l'écho des murges étudiantes, un nid de vie, de bruit. Mais là encore, il en aurait vite eu sa claque.

La télé, son seul rempart. Un son, un semblant de présence. Encore.

Il se demande combien de temps ça va durer, ces soirées angoissantes. Pourquoi c'est là. Pourquoi ça reste. Pourquoi ce mal, cette peur, ce serpent dans son ventre qui prend sa place. Il voudrait s'endormir tranquille, mais il n'y arrive pas. Toujours, c'est là. Toujours. Et même la joie qu'il accumule pendant la journée, elle s'évapore le soir comme la fumée d'une clope. Une clope, justement, il en allume une. Et puis il se lève et gagne la cuisine. Plus qu'une bière au frigo. Tant mieux, en un sens.

Il ira en racheter demain.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est pas toujours joyeux joyeux, mais promis, vous aurez des raisons de sourire dans les chapitres à venir. Celui-là vous a plu ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	35. J 217

Hey !

Je poste déjà ce passage. Wowo, ça avance si vite, je vois pas le temps filer avec cette histoire. Je vais rien comprendre à ma vie quand je posterai le dernier chapitre - mais rassurez-vous, on en a encore pour plusieurs mois avant que ça n'arrive.

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour les reviews ! Vous êtes actuellement ma motivation principale quand je retravaille les chapitres à venir. Merci aussi à **Yu **pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le café tout chaud dans sa tasse échappe de délicieuses ondes de chaleur. Van pourrait le tenir comme ça toute la journée, tant c'est agréable. Ses doigts sont entièrement détendus, contre la tasse de porcelaine. Il en oublie presque le froid qui plane dans la cuisine, faute d'avoir monté le chauffage._

_« - Tu gardes ton sweat dedans ?_

_\- J'me gèle._

_\- Exagère pas non plus, on est même pas encore en hiver._

_\- Fait froid quand même. »_

_Non mais. Pour la peine, il avale une gorgée du breuvage amer sans le regarder. Une bien maigre colère, mais il ne peut pas approcher de trop près les limites, il ne sait. Mieux vaut éviter de provoquer Axel aujourd'hui. Même s'il crève d'envie de lui faire remarquer que tout le monde n'est pas comme lui, à se balader en tee-shirt même en Janvier. Il y a, sur cette planète, des gens qui parfois se les gèlent._

_« - Tu peux monter le chauffage, tu sais ? Même pour toi, c'est pas bien compliqué. »_

_Van tique. "Même pour toi". Il recule la tête et l'enfonce entre ses épaules comme la tortue qu'il n'est pas. L'allumé le remarque._

_« - C'est bon Van, c'est une blague. » il termine son thé._

_« - J'avais compris. »_

_Ça fait mal quand même._

_« - Tu sais bien que je te dirais jamais ça sérieusement. »_

_Axel lui sourit. Comme si ça excusait tout._

_« - Ouais. » le corbeau répond, et son manque de conviction se lit sur son visage._

_« - Quoi ?_

_\- Quoi, quoi ?_

_\- Tu me crois pas ? »_

_Il hausse les épaules avant de retourner boire._

_« - Eh, tu sais bien que je t'aime. Sérieux, jamais je me permettrais de te parler comme ça »_

_C'est vrai. C'est vrai, oui. Il l'aime. Ça fait un moment qu'il ne le lui a pas dit, d'ailleurs, et le soulagement coule dans les veines de la teigne. Et oui, oui, bien sûr qu'Axel n'aurait aucun intérêt à se moquer de lui. Qui ridiculiserait volontairement son propre petit ami ? Enfin, à bien y repenser, il y a bien des gens que ça doit amuser. Des crétins finis, et quelques connards. Mais Axel n'appartient à aucune de ces deux catégories. _

_« - Ouais. »_

_Le café, il est tellement plus amer que d'habitude._

_« - Et pour le chauffage, tu peux le monter si besoin. Pas besoin d'attendre que je le fasse._

_\- J'attendais pas que tu le fasses._

_\- C'est toi qui est en sweat ici._

_\- Ça veut rien dire._

_\- Apriori, ça montre que tu as froid, et que t'as quand même pas touché au thermostat. »_

_Parce qu'il avait peur. Entre autre, de se prendre une remarque sur le prix du chauffage, et sur les moyens à sa disposition pour combler le manque de chaleur sans faire grimper la facture EDF qu'il ne paie pas - comme on le lui rappelle gentiment quand il dépense deux sous de trop aux courses._

_« - J'pensais juste qu'on pouvait faire sans. »_

_Axel ne répond pas. Il se lève pour débarrasser la vaisselle. Puisqu'il a sa permission, Vanitas va monter la température indiquée sur le thermostat. Deux degrés, de quoi le mettre un minimum à l'aise. Ça lui fera du bien, cette nuit._

_« - Voilà. Tu trembleras moins, avec ça. »_

_La voix est toute proche, derrière lui. Il sent deux bras autour de sa taille et un nez dans son cou. Ça aussi, c'est tout chaud._

xoxoxox

J 217

« -A la majorité de Yuyu ! »

Quoi que chacun ne crie pas de tout son cœur, leur voix commune résonne contre les murs du bar au moment de lever leur verre. Les récipients échappent un tintement cristallin, s'entrechoquent comme il se doit, puis l'alcool descend dans leur gosier. La soirée commence merveilleusement bien.

Ça fait trois jours que la cadette est majeure, mais ils ont attendu le samedi soir pour fêter ça, que toute la joyeuse bande soit dispo. Larx est assise au bout de la table, près de Demyx, lui-même près de Van, qui s'est posé en face de la demoiselle, qui siège elle au côté d'Ienzo. Ienzo, le seul qui n'a pas pris de bière, mais qui s'est laissé tenter par un joli cocktail coloré. Le corbeau lui en piquerait bien une gorgée, par curiosité.

« - Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir dix-huit ans ? » Dem commence en sirotant sa blonde.

« - Bah déjà, j'en ai marre de cette question. »

Ils rient.

« - Mais je peux enfin venir boire ici.

\- Genre, tu l'as jamais fait avant. » Van lâche, sourcil haussé.

« - J'peux enfin payer mon verre moi-même, si le cis gay préfère.

\- Nan mais faut arrêter au bout d'un moment avec ça, pourquoi tu traites pas Dem pareille ?

\- Parce qu'il est bi. Les bis sont grave plus invisibilisés que les gays, surtout les mecs bis. En plus, ils se bouffent des discriminations à même la communauté.

\- Et Larx ? »

La dénommée pointe un verre accusateur dans sa direction.

« - T'as compté le nombre de meufs qui viennent à l'asso en général ?

\- Désolé Van, t'es blanc comme un cul de cachet d'aspirine, valide et cis. Et en plus t'es un mec. Tu es l'humain le plus privilégié à cette table.

\- Et t'as un travail. » Larx surenchérit.

« - Bah z'avez qu'à arrêter vos études pour aller bosser. »

Ça rit encore alors qu'il secoue la tête. La bière est pas mal. Certes il en a connu des meilleures, mais il aime l'arrière-goût amer qu'elle dépose sur sa langue, et qui fait grimacer Demyx.

« - Pas satisfait de ton choix ? » Il demande au musicien en voyant le joli sourire crispé sur sa bouille.

« - Je bois pas vraiment pour le goût.

\- Ouais, comme tout le monde, quoi. »

Sur ces mots, ils prennent encore une gorgée. De quoi assommer leur cerveau. Mue par un geste qui l'anime de plus en plus souvent, la teigne vérifie vite fait ses mails, mais sa boîte de réception ne contient que de vieux messages. Pas de nouvelles de la mère. Il zieute la photo qu'elle lui a envoyée jeudi dernier, et admire la gamine au grand sourire déjà édenté qui le fixe sur l'image. Puis il enfonce l'objet au fond de sa poche.

« - Et avec ta mère, y a du nouveau ? » le petit punk demande à leur grand lecteur, zieutant vers son verre coloré.

« - Pas vraiment.

\- Tu lui as toujours pas dit pour l'attest' ? »

Il secoue la tête. Derrière sa fausse désinvolture, les deux garçons sentent l'angoisse qui lui étreint la gorge juste à évoquer l'idée. Dem pose une main rassurante sur la sienne.

« - Si besoin, tu viens passer la soirée à l'appart quand tu lui en parles, Ok ? On te changera les idées. »

L'autre s'efforce de sourire.

« - Tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Et c'est toujours valable. Hésite pas, Ienzo. »

Le concerné hoche la tête. Plus il avance dans ses démarches, moins il lui reste de temps pour faire la grande annonce. Et ses deux camarades peuvent sentir l'angoisse qui grimpe au fil des jours, suave. Il a les mains moites, Van peut le sentir en en attrapant une.

« - Et toi, avec les tiens, comment ça se passe ? »

Van remarque l'attention que les deux autres membres du comité réduit leur accordent soudain, même si discrètement. Tout le monde sait, ici, pour sa famille. Haussant les épaules, il se la joue décontracté.

« - Bah ça va, quoi. »

Une gorgée de bière. Déjà la moitié de la pinte qui a disparu dans son gosier. Ce soir, il est efficace. Pour le plus grand plaisir de l'établissement, qui va bien lui soutirer quelques piécettes.

« - Pour l'instant c'est cool avec ma mère, même si j'ai pas trop de nouvelles de mon père.

\- Et Xion ?

\- Elle a grave poussé.

\- Ouais, j'imagine. Elle doit être genre, au moins à l'école, maintenant ?

\- Yep. Elle vient d'entrer en CE1.

\- Ah quand même ! Elle a grandi la bestiole.

\- Mais du coup c'est qui Xion ? » Yuyu demande en terminant son premier demi payé de sa poche. « Ta nièce ?

\- Nan, ma soeur.

\- Wouah, mais vous avez au taquet d'écart du coup !

\- Dix-huit ans

\- Quand même. Vous le sentez pas trop ?

\- Bah on se voit pas des masses après. »

Larx hoche la tête sans faire de commentaire. L'évocation des familles ne semble pas plus la toucher que ça. Fort d'une curiosité qu'il n'expose cependant pas, le corbeau se demande si elle a, elle aussi, des frères et sœurs. Des gamins nés avec elle dans son pays, ou des marmots que ses parents auraient également adoptés. Elle n'en parle jamais, mais elle n'a pas non plus exprimée l'idée contraire. Pour le reste, il sait que Demyx est le seul morpion de la fratrie – et encore heureux pour sa mère, vu l'énergie du morpion – qu'Ienzo est un cadet comme Yuyu, et qu'il est le seul aîné de la troupe.

« - Et elle te ressemble ?

\- Assez ouais. Elle est brune aussi.

\- Elle doit être trop choupie. Même si elle a ton caractère. »

La pique n'est pas posée là pour faire mal. Et sûrement que, dans d'autres conditions, le loup ne l'aurait pas relevée. Il aurait rebondit, armé de son inimitable verve, prêt à saisir le bâton de l'affrontement qu'on lui tend soudain.

Mais il est touché. L'épine s'est coincé dans sa patte.

Iel ne lui veut aucun mal, pourtant. C'est une boutade comme une autre, une énième remarque qu'ils se font pour le plaisir de la réplique. Mais dans son torse, la joie s'écrase brusquement. Une amère sensation grimpe comme un mal profond qui s'insinue dans son corps, une angoisse qu'il connaît trop, une blessure aiguë dans son égo. Une émotion qu'il refuse, qu'il ne veut pas embrasser. Qui s'installe contre son gré.

Parce qu'il a du mal à se cacher, il attrape le paquet de tabac dans son sac, et ses feuilles au passage.

« - Vous m'excus'rez, j'ai des poumons à ruiner. S'y en a un ou une qui fait descendre mon verre d'une seule gorgée, je l'retrouve et j'lui fais payer. J'sais où vous habitez. Tous. »

Il y en a qui pouffent, d'autre qui sourient discrètement. Le regard un brin inquiet de la toute récente majeure, qui attendait sa réponse, se calme face aux mots du corbeau. Iel doit bien lui balancer quelque chose, comme quoi sa mère lui éclatera la poire d'un coup de poêle s'il ose se présenter sur le perron, mais il ne fait pas attention. Ses fidèles amis en main, il file dehors dans le vent froid de Novembre, s'en roule une et fouille dans sa poche pour trouver son briquet. Sans succès. Il essaie l'autre, celles derrières, mais elles sont toutes désespérément vides. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à jurer. Merde. Vraiment, Merde.

« - Ça va être chaud à allumer si t'oublies ça. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

Surpris, Vanitas sursaute malgré lui. Sous ses yeux apparaît la main abîmée de Demyx, qui lui tend son allume clope.

« - Il était posé sur la table. »

Ah. Oui. Une gaffe comme une autre. La précipitation n'apporte que malheur et ridicule.

« - Merci.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Sans relever les yeux, le teigneux allume son précieux secours. Il ne pose ses mirettes sur Dem qu'une fois la fumée lovée dans ses poumons. Il en a besoin, pour chasser l'envahisseur.

« - J'peux le recup ? »

Sans répondre, Van lui passe le briquet. Il regarde Dem rouler son joint, habile de son habitude, sans faire de commentaires. Ça lui rappelle des souvenirs. Des cours de mythologie séchés pour aller tauper dans les barres d'immeubles juchées derrière la fac. Les tours et les détours avant d'enfin récupérer le graal.

« - Merci. »

L'objet retourne au fond de la poche de Vanitas, et leur fumée se mêle. Le nuage âcre du corbeau danse vers le ciel, l'effluve agréable du petit punk s'enroule autour d'eux.

« - Tu veux ? »

Voyant que Dem lui tend le joint, le noiraud hésite. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, juge l'objet, et finit par s'installer pour de bon près de lui. Le cul sur le sol un peu dégueu, où tant d'autres ont dû vomir et pisser. Tant pis. Il y a bien des gens pour nettoyer le trottoir, dans cette ville. Puis c'est son pantalon qui s'écrase contre le bitume, pas sa peau. Il s'en fout un peu. L'ébouriffé, il est chez lui partout. Qu'il pose ses fesses sous un pont, sur le capot d'une bagnole ou sur le sol meuble du parc de la fac, c'est toujours la même chose. Il a le monde pour maison.

« - Merci. »

Van tire, garde longtemps la fumée avant de la relâcher et de rendre le joint, puis de retourner se concentrer sur sa clope.

« - Avec plaisir. »

Il commence à faire froid, mais ils ne s'en soucient pas. Et puis, dehors à se les peler, c'est toujours moins flippant que d'essayer de dormir dans un appart plein d'angoisse. Il la sent, d'ailleurs, toujours là, à danser dans son ventre. La salope. Il voudrait gratter, gratter fort la peau jusqu'au sang, ouvrir pour la faire sortir. Elle n'a pas sa place ici. Il ne s'est rien passé, merde. Une remarque, trois fois rien, il n'y pas de mal. Alors pourquoi ?

« - Yuyu voulait pas te vexer ou quoi, hein. Iel est pas toujours douée pour les plaisanteries.

\- J'sais. »

Et lui, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit perspicace comme ça ?

« - Iel s'excusera, si tu lui dis que t'as pas apprécié pour-

\- Nan, c'est bon. »

Il ramène un genou contre lui.

« - Van ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais que ça se voit, quand même, que c'est pas bon ? »

Il voudrait croire que non. Qu'il sait se planquer mieux que ça.

Non.

En fait, il voudrait que ça aille. Que ça ne pique pas dedans. Pas de brûlure, pas d'anxiété, tout sauf cette chose qui revient parfois, qui frappe et qui laisse une drôle de douleur incompréhensible. Il voudrait faire comme les autres, plaisanter en légèreté, sans citron sur ses plaies. Rire, boire et danser. S'épuiser sur ces musiques toutes plus kitsch les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne, puis une heure, puis deux, rentrer bourré ou accompagné, peut-être les deux, se taper quelqu'un d'à peu près potable et se sentir bien en se levant, le lendemain. Calme, au moins. Paisible. Pas épuisé. Pas lassé. Pas effrayé.

« - T'as le droit d'être vexé. C'est pas grave, hein. Y a pas de honte ou quoi. »

Si, bien sûr que si. Il y a de quoi avoir honte, parce que les autres ne réagiraient pas comme ça. Ils ont cette légèreté quand ils se retrouvent ici, et lui, comme le dernier des cons, il sort fumer pour une remarque débile, il se casse avec sa putain de susceptibilité. Si, si c'est grave, parce qu'avant, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Oh, il se serait vexé, peut-être. Et puis il aurait oublié. Il n'aurait pas eu mal. Mais là, sa joie de vivre s'est jetée du haut du troisième étage en triple salto, et il n'en trouve même pas les miettes.

Et tout ça pour une pauvre phrase. C'est rien, tellement rien.

« - J'suis pas vexé. »

Demyx ne le croit pas, et il fait bien. Il a la gentillesse de ne pas le lui faire explicitement remarquer.

« - Alors t'es quoi ? »

Mal. Angoissé. Comme un gamin qui croit apercevoir un aileron depuis le bateau, après avoir zieuté les dents de la mer avec son frère. Un détail, un seul, et ce sentiment de merde lui noue les tripes. Alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il n'y a pas de requin.

« - C'est compliqué. »

Il écrase son mégot, mais ne bouge pas tout de suite. Pas envie. Dem lui tend à nouveau sa roulée, il accepte et tire dessus sans l'attraper. En passant la main de l'ébouriffé lui caresse la joue, tout en veillant à ne pas lui coller le bout incandescent contre la peau.

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

Il sourit amèrement, ses bras passés autour de son genou protecteur. C'est-à-dire trop de choses, toutes trop compliquées pour les raconter. C'est-à-dire qu'il allait mieux, vraiment, et maintenant qu'il pense moins à Axel, qu'il croit moins penser à lui, il sent toutes les fissures qui se rejoignent à l'intérieur, le dedans qui s'effrite, une drôle de douleur ensommeillée qui est là et qui reste. C'est tellement, tellement nul.

Mais comment peut-il expliquer ça ?

« - C'est pas ce qu'iel a dit qui pose problème. »

Dem hoche la tête, son regard glissé vers lui en signe d'attention. Jambes croisées, il tourne le haut de son corps dans sa direction.

« - C'est ce que ça fait.

\- Ce que ça te fait ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Et ça devrait pas faire ça.

\- Bah si ça le fait, c'est bien qu'y a une raison, non ? Ça vient pas tout seul comme ça.

\- Mm. Sûrement. »

Bien sûr qu'il y en a une, de raison. Et elle porte toujours le même nom, celui qu'il pensait avoir abandonné loin derrière lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Axel le poursuit encore, même dans la bouche des autres ?

« - Et tu la connais, la raison ? »

Ils ont chacun un mégot dans une main, plus rien à fumer. Il faudrait rentrer.

Dem parle comme s'il savait déjà la réponse qu'on allait lui donner, plein de patience et de compréhension. Sans juger, il lui donne tous les droits et c'est tellement … Tellement … C'est ce qu'il veut là, maintenant. Quelqu'un qui donne l'impression de comprendre.

« - Ouais.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- C'est pas vouloir, le problème.

\- C'est pouvoir. »

Un hochement de tête. Une main qui se pose sur sa jambe pour l'encourager. Le déculpabiliser de ne pas y arriver. Les deux. Soudain il repense à Larxene, à ce qu'elle lui a raconté. L'adolescence, l'indicible malheur et le long chemin pour s'en tirer. Il revoit comme elle lui a raconté ça, avec ses mots, et il l'admirerait presque d'avoir su le formuler. Elle peut en parler, et elle ne s'inquiète pas de savoir si on la comprend ou pas. Elle dit. Lui, il patauge dans la gadoue comme un pauvre crapaud.

« - Ça date d'avant que tu reviennes ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Mm. »

Il hoche la tête. Dans le fond, il espère que Demyx sait, qu'il a compris tout seul. Il doit bien se douter au moins un peu, s'il lui demande tout ça.

« - C'est Axel. »

Vanitas inspire. Il essaye de le dire.

« - Il plaisantait souvent comme ça. Genre, tout le temps. »

La main caresse sa cuisse, c'est tendre. Il hésite à poser la sienne dessus pour les joindre, mais un élan de fierté mal placée l'en empêche. Il ne veut pas être faible. Pas encore. Plus jamais. Son cœur tambourine dedans, l'anxiété se transforme en inquiétude puissante. Le loup se sent comme quand il était gosse, debout devant le tableau deux minutes avant le début de l'oral.

« - Il plaisantait à tes dépends ?

\- C'est ça. Et c'était toujours d'ma faute. Si j'lui faisais la remarque, c'est moi qu'était susceptible ou qui prenait tout mal. Genre, c'était forcément de moi que ça venait, pas de lui. »

_Il était désolé que je prenne mal les choses, jamais coupable de m'avoir blessé. _C'est dur à formuler, cette idée, cette subtilité, cette forme de reproche déguisé en excuse. _Pardon, je pensais pas que tu le prendrais pour toi_. Tu. Toi. Toi qui fais le mauvais geste, et pas moi, jamais. Jamais moi. Jamais Axel. Axel était parfait. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'était mis à y croire.

« - Je vois. »

S'ils s'étaient posés au bord d'un champ, sous la moiteur de l'été, dans un coin tranquille où la ville n'a pas déjà tout mangé, ils auraient pu entendre le chant délicat des cigales. Ce murmure qui griffe l'air, cette mélodie estivale dont il pouvait profiter, chez lui, en passant la soirée à chercher les fameuses bêtes aux côtés de Xion.

Mais il n'y a pas de cigales, en ville. Juste des immeubles, des rues qui sentent la pisse et deux idiots un peu paumés assis dehors en plein hiver, dans un silence simple qui n'appelle plus aux mots.

Derrière eux, la musique commence à gronder. Vanitas décide qu'il est temps de rentrer.

« - Bon, j'y retourne. » il se relève et frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Tu fous quoi ?

\- J'te suis. C'est chiant dehors, quand t'es seul. »

Van approuve d'un geste vif de sa trogne, puis il se retourne. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont enfin à l'intérieur, recouverts par le bruit puissant qui sort des enceintes en pulsant. Larx et Ienzo discutent à la table, sourient au corbeau quand il vient récupérer son verre, puis la guêpe rejoint Yuyu qui se donne à fond sur _Sans contrefaçon_. Bien vite, la teigne les rejoint. Il a besoin d'épuiser son corps jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le traîne d'elle-même à la maison.

* * *

Et voilà ! Normalement, il reste encore quatre chapitres avant la fin de la partie 3. Vraiment, ça va beaucoup trop vite.

A la semaine prochaine !


	36. J 222

Hey !

Je m'attarde pas trop pour blabater aujourd'hui, Milou concentre une part bien trop importante de mon attention pour ça. Du coup bonne fête de pères, joyeux début d'été, tout ça tout ça !

Merci à **Ima** et **Mijoqui** pour les reviews, promis, je réponds dès que je suis de retour chez moi !

Et merci à **Yu** pour la correction, comme toujours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Vendredi, 19h. Dehors les gens fêtent la fin de la semaine à grand renfort de pintes, de cocktails et de musiques poussées à s'en rendre sourd. Ça court dans les rues comme un troupeau de chevreuils, ça clope sur un morceau de trottoir et ça remplit les bars jusqu'au dernier tabouret. Il y a des porte-monnaies qui se vident, des sous qui se perdent, des rires pétés d'alcool et des danses hasardeuses, des souvenirs flous et des baisers échangés dans la brume coloré de la fête. Des tacos ouverts jusqu'à pas d'heure, aussi, pour les fringales nocturnes. Les potes qui s'y retrouvent et partagent un repas bien gras plutôt qu'un verre d'ivresse. Il y a les cinémas, les restos, la vie partout qui le nargue depuis la fenêtre._

_Et lui, comme un con, il reste enfermé._

_« - J'ai bossé toute la journée, j'suis crevé. »_

_C'est la seule excuse qu'Axel laisse à Van, quand le garçon lui propose une sortie. "J'suis trop crevé." Mais il peut aussi sortir tout seul le noiraud, hein, pas besoin de son mec pour l'accompagner. Il le pense du plus fort qu'il peut, formule la proposition dix fois dans sa tête. Il inspire, avant de se tourner vers l'allumé._

_L'idée ne franchit même pas ses lèvres._

_Il sait déjà quelle réponse l'attend. Une histoire d'heure, sûrement. Ou de reproches. "La dernière fois que t'es sorti boire, t'as fini la soirée torché à vomir dans les chiottes." A moins qu'il n'utilise la sempiternelle excuse des clefs. "Je vais dormir, je pourrai pas t'ouvrir. Et je suis trop fatigué pour veiller jusqu'à ce que tu rentres là. J'ai taffé toute la semaine, je peux me reposer au moins un soir ?" Si ça n'est pas ça, il trouvera autre chose. Encore._

_Alors Van reste enfermé dans sa cage. Entre les barreaux, il observe le vent d'hiver qui fait trembler les feuilles, sans pouvoir inspirer ne serait-ce qu'une goulée de cet air frais. Il écoute la musique lointaine sur laquelle il ne déhanchera pas son corps gonflé d'une énergie qu'il n'utilise jamais. Il garde à l'intérieur milles émotions qu'ils entrave comme il peut, qu'il muselle. Il baisse les yeux._

_Il voudrait. Il voudrait tellement. C'est comme un besoin, comme la soif en plein été, la faim après huit heure de boulot sans pause dej. C'est en lui, un animal qui hurle, et il ne peut pas le contenter._

_« - D'accord. »_

_En entier, pour ne pas se faire reprendre. Des fois que l'épouvantail aurait encore un reproche à faire sur son comportement. Ravalant sa rancœur, Van repart dans sa chambre, plonge la main sous son lit et attrape son chargeur, sauvant sa batterie d'une mort certaine. C'est encore un soir qu'il va passer avachi dans un coin, blasé, à chercher des vidéos sur YouTube parce qu'il en a marre d'enchaîner les livres. Qu'il n'y prend même plus plaisir, tant l'agacement et la frustration bouffent son attention. Parce qu'il est en colère contre Axel mais qu'il ne devrait pas, que le rouquin a le droit être crevé et …_

_Et non. Non._

_Axel n'aurait pas dû le priver de ses clefs._

_Axel ne devrait pas l'empêcher de sortir seul._

_Axel lui fout toujours le poids de son propre travail sur les épaules, mais comme Van pourrait-il en trouver, sans poser un pied dehors ?_

_Si le corbeau s'était plaint de sa fatigue, il aurait eu droit à une désagréable pique sur son manque cruel d'activité ces derniers temps. Et oui, oui c'est vrai qu'Axel bosse pour deux alors qu'il passe ses journées dans son lit à ne rien faire, seul à crever d'ennui, mais …_

_Il secoue la tête. Des noeuds au cerveau, c'est tout ce qu'il gagnera à ressasser ce genre d'idées. Ses pensées se perdent sans atteindre leur but, et tout ce qu'il lui reste, à la fin, c'est ce mauvais sentiment d'injuste qu'il ne peut pas expliquer. Ou plutôt, que le renard refuse d'écouter. Toujours._

_Vanitas soupire._

_Il passe un bon moment sur Youtube, mais finit par se lasser. Comme tous les soirs. Il attrape un bouquin qu'il feuillette, un truc qui ne lui fait pas vraiment envie, mais il refuse d'en commencer un autre tant qu'il ne l'a pas fini. Passé trente pages, il le repose. Reprend son téléphone. Trouve une applie assez sympa pour lui faire passer le temps. Et puis, comme chaque fois quand il commence à manquer d'occupation, il traine sur internet. Encore, l'envie de sortir lui revient. Mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas convaincre Axel. Alors il zieute sur le web, voir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas quelques conseils à lui donner en matière d'argumentation. De fil en aiguille, de site en site, il se balade._

_C'est comme ça qu'il finit par découvrir, pour la toute première fois, ces deux mots qui vont s'immiscer dans son esprit. Relation. Toxique._

xoxoxox

J 222

Le bus, c'est toujours moins cher que le train. Ça lui rallonge bien un peu le trajet, mais bon au prix auquel il le fait, il ne va pas s'en plaindre. Et puis, une heure et demie, c'est tellement peu. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de rajouter des sous pour gagner trente pauvres minutes. C'est si peu, trente minutes. Il les passe calé dans son fauteuil à bouquiner les livres qu'Ienzo lui a gracieusement fournis. Les fameux romans de Marcus Malte dont ils avaient parlé, il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Garden of Love l'intrigue, il se plonge doucement dedans, déjà plein de questions. Il veut en apprendre plus sur Ariel, ce nom central qui a laissé toutes ces cicatrices sur son passage.

Mais le bus entre en gare, et il va falloir descendre. Quitter le véhicule, sortir sur le quai, récupérer sa valise et chercher ces têtes qu'il n'a pas vues depuis si longtemps. Le sourire hésitant de sa mère, qui ne saura pas vraiment l'accueillir. Celui, plus calme, d'un père qui attendra sûrement la soirée pour faire ses remarques. Le lendemain, peut-être. Et Xion, Xion doit être à l'école. Peut-être qu'ils iront la chercher dans la soirée ? L'idée plaît au noiraud. Il va pouvoir s'approcher, l'air de rien, et voir la tête qu'elle fera en découvrant son grand frère dans la cour. Van'tas en vrai, c'est toujours mieux que Van'tas photo.

Pour une fois que Van'tas pose des congés.

Le conducteur fait son annonce, les gens se lèvent. Van les imite. Il passe son bras dans la bretelle de son sac, descend et file récupérer tout ce qu'il a pris d'affaires pour une semaine. Des fringues de rechange, deux autres livres, son ordi portable et tous les chargeurs dont il aura besoin pour survivre. Il a un paquet de chocolats pour faire bonne impression. Des noirs, parce que sa mère n'aime rien d'autre. Il a aussi des petits œufs pralinés, mais ça, c'est pour le poussin noir.

Dehors, il n'y a personne. Il lui faut s'avancer jusqu'au parking pour apercevoir la voiture qui est venue le récupérer. Un engin noir de chez noir, petit de chez petit, très certainement pas la bagnole la plus chère sur le marché, mais pas la plus pourrie non plus. Il la fixe un moment. Se mord la lèvre. Et puis, il se décide enfin à avancer. Dans sa tête, les encouragements de Demyx lui reviennent.

**Demyx - 14h 05 :**

**T'y es dans combien de temps ?**

_**Vous - 14h 06 :**_

_**Trente minutes max je dirai**_

**Dem - 14h 08 :**

**Pas trop stressé ?**

_**Vous - 14h 09 :**_

_**Si.**_

**Demyx - 14h 11 :**

**Ça va bien se passer, t'inquiète. Au moins pour le début. Elle sera trop gênée pour te faire des remarques le premier jour. Ça te laisse le temps de gérer pour la suite.**

**Courage**

_**Vous - 14h 16 :**_

_**Ils vont forcément faire chier à un moment où à un autre.**_

_**J'ai pas envie**_

_**(pas envie qu'on se prennent encore la gueule, pas pas envie d'y aller)**_

**Dem - 14h 18 :**

**(tkt j'avais compris)**

**Au pire, dis-leur ce que tu penses vraiment ? T'es plus un gosse là, tu dépends même plus d'eux économiquement. Ils peuvent te forcer à rien, c'est ta vie.**

**Tu peux pas les obliger à comprendre. Mais au moins t'auras essayer de renouer.**

_**Vous - 14h 18 :**_

_**Je sais**_

_**Vous - 14h 28**_

_**Désolé.**_

_**Je veux pas avoir l'air sec ou quoi**_

**Demyx - 14h 29 :**

**T'inquiète, je le prends pas pour moi.**

**Prends soin de toi, là-bas.**

_**Vous - 14h 30 :**_

_**Merci.**_

**Demyx - 14h 35 :**

**« clip vocal »**

« - Yo.

\- Salut. »

Quand il entre dans la voiture, c'est un visage bien connu qui l'accueil. En deux ans, sa mère n'a pas changé. C'est toujours la même masse sombre sur sa tête, ces cheveux presque noirs, longs qui lui font une crinière hasardeusement ondulée, comme des brindilles entremêlées. Sa peau à peine mate, qui porte les traces du soleil du sud. Sur son visage, un sourire qui se veut relax, mais qui ne trompe pas Van. Le garçon la connaît, il sent derrière cette fausse assurance la gêne qu'ils partagent. Ses yeux sont deux cercles abyssaux, son corps porte les muscles qu'elle a elle-même dessinés à force d'exercice, et si la vieillesse ne se fait pas encore sentir, le temps a tout de même marqué son visage. Ses mains nonchalamment posées sur le volant, elle attend que son fils rentre dans la voiture avant de démarrer.

Trois ans. Trois ans, et il devine sur sa face le temps et les épreuves qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage. Et elle, peut-elle lire la marque qu'Axel a laissée dans sa tête, en observant ses iris solaires gorgés de méfiance ?

« - T'as fait bonne route ?

\- Ça va.

\- T'as mis combien de temps pour venir ?

\- Une heure et demie, dans ces eaux-là. » il regarde son téléphone pour vérifier. « Ouais, à peu près ça.

\- Ça va. » Le moteur gronde soudain. « Je pensais que ce serait plus long par rapport au train.

\- Pas tellement.

\- Et ça t'a coûté cher ?

\- Moins qu'le train. »

Elle hoche la tête. A court de questions, sa mère tend les doigts vers la radio, puis fait le tour des musiques sur son téléphone. Bientôt, un air espagnol vient couvrir les silences pesant qui risqueraient de s'installer.

« - Et du coup, ton boulot ?

\- J'ai posé des jours de congés pour venir.

\- Ils te laissent en prendre ?

\- Contrat de six mois, ils sont obligés. »

Elle hoche la tête. Lui, il zieute son téléphone, asservi au puissant besoin de distraction qui l'anime. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi demander. C'est une conversation hasardeuse, un concours à celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps sans tomber à court de réponse. Tout est bon pour éviter la gêne, mais plus ils la cachent, plus ils la sentent.

« - Et toi, ton boulot ?

\- Ça a pas vraiment changé. Enfin si, du coup, Nyx est parti l'an dernier et le nouveau et un gros lourd, mais bon, on fait avec.

\- Gros lourd comment ?

\- Gros lourd qui sait pas faire son travail.

\- Chiant.

\- Oui. Mais pas le choix. J'ai pas envie de changer de boite, alors faut faire avec. »

Un travail bien payé, dur de le quitter. Lui, au moins, il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais tomber plus bas. Quoi que, au moins, les collègues sont sympas.

« - J'ai passé un coup dans ta chambre pour que tu puisses t'installer tranquille.

\- D'acc. Merci. »

Il n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle y soit entrée et qu'elle ait pu ranger. Mais ça n'est pas le moment de lui faire la remarque. Et puis, maintenant, sa vraie chambre, elle est en plein centre-ville. C'est là-bas qu'attendent sagement toutes ses affaires personnelles et ses petits secrets.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit sa mère qui se mord la lèvre. Ses yeux quittent la route. Elle hésite. Mais bien vite, son regard retourne vers le long ruban de béton devant elle. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un accident.

« - Et du coup, en ce moment … »

Il comprend où elle veut en venir. Son expression parle pour elle. Ses doigts qui tapent nerveusement sur le volant la trahissent. Mais il ne compte pas lui faciliter la tâche. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas envie de répondre, même s'il sait qu'il faudra bien aborder le sujet.

« - T'as quelqu'un ?

\- Non. »

Voilà, le message est clair, c'est passé. Plus d'Axel – ni d'autres mecs à l'heure actuelle. Et mieux vaut garder sa petite aventure avec Ienzo, s'il veut éviter les sujets sensibles. Il y a des explications qu'il ne veut pas avoir à donner, des causes qu'il ne se sent pas de défendre devant eux. Il a déjà du mal à plaider la sienne.

« - D'acc. »

Elle hoche la tête. Soulagée ? Ça, il ne saurait l'affirmer, mais il en a bien l'impression. Elle n'est pas la seule, alors. Lui aussi, il est content d'en avoir fini avec tout ça.

Bientôt, le paysage retrouve un goût agréablement familier. Il reconnaît les maisons autours, les petites vieilles, leur jardin plein de roses et de pelouse mal entretenue. Il aperçoit des immeubles qui n'étaient pas là jusqu'alors, et son cœur se serre étrangement face à ce changement. Ce sont des morceaux de sa jeunesse – loin d'être terminée, cela-dit – qui s'échappent.

Enfin, la route qu'il connaît. Le béton noir défoncé, les pots de fleurs sur le trottoir, le vieux parc et son terrain de foot boueux, le stop, le banc parsemé des restes de ce qui devait ressembler à de la peinture, et le panneau dressé pour indiquer le Mcdo installé à quelques mètres de là. Le magasin de bouffe chinoise, avec la petite dame qui lui donnait toujours un sachet de chips aux crevettes en plus. Il ne trouve plus le Micromania, mais il a peut-être regardé du mauvais côté au mauvais moment ? Il y a bien la pizzeria, le tabac et la poste où il allait déposer les lettres pour ses grands-parents. Et puis, le rond-point, le petit parking, et le portail de la résidence. Des trucs qu'il connaît.

Il est de retour.

« - Et voilà ! »

C'est aussi rassurant qu'étrange.

« - Tu veux de l'aide pour porter ta valise à l'étage ? »

Concentré sur la maison qui l'a vu grandir, il en oublie de répondre.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	37. J 224

Hey !

Et voilà un passage qui, si j'en crois d'anciennes review, était pas mal attendu. En vrai, j'ai peur qu'il y ait un peu d'OOC là (mais bon, j'ai plus de mal à faire du IC avec des protagonistes très jeunes.), j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop à la lecture. On, et je précise, mais il y a un petit spoil de Raiponce à un moment. Voilà.

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour leur review, et à Yu pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - J'aime pas quand tu dis ça. »_

_Voilà, c'est posé. Il lui aura fallu bien plus de courage qu'il ne pensait, mais les mots sont là, soigneusement exposés en plein milieu du salon. Van a enfin trouvé la force de les formuler. _

_« - C'était une plaisanterie, Van. Tu sais bien que jamais je dirais ça sérieusement._

_\- Même. »_

_Il inspire. Peu importe qu'il plaisante ou qu'il ne veuille pas le vexer, il tape toujours là où ça fait mal. Alors cette fois, le corbeau ouvre sa gueule. Il ne se laisse pas faire. S'il doit en débattre pendant deux heures, il le fera, mais il ne laissera plus la désinvolture d'Axel l'écraser._

_Ce soir, il ne lâche pas le morceau tant qu'il n'a pas obtenu de vraies excuses._

_« - C'est une vanne, pour déconner._

_\- C'est pas une raison._

_\- Je le pensais pas. »_

_Il inspire. Bien sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas, c'est ce qu'il lui dit tout le temps. Et alors ? Cette fois, la teigne ne lâche pas le morceau tant que l'autre n'aura pas compris. Compris qu'il doit arrêter de lui enfoncer toutes ces épines dans la peau. Qu'il peut bien faire exprès de ne pas le blesser, pour une fois. Il sait que le renard a du mal avec le principe de remise en question, mais avec un peu de persévérance, il finira par lui faire entendre raison. Qu'il arrête, enfin, de shooter dans ses limites sans jamais s'en excuser. Il ne veut plus entendre tous ces mots désagréables à longueur de journée. Et il a bien trop attendu avant d'en parler._

_« - Même Ax. C'est pas agréable à entendre._

_\- Je suis pas le seul à faire ce genre de remarques, je te signale. Ça t'es jamais arrivé de clacher tes potes comme ça ?_

_\- C'est pas pareil._

_\- A priori, si. C'est des plaisanteries sans mauvaises intentions, y a pas de mal à ça._

_\- On se tacle pas sur des trucs vexants_

_\- Je te tacle pas Van. C'est des taquineries, des trucs affectueux. »_

_Il essaie de ne pas déraper, de garder fixes dans sa tête les limites qu'il a appris à poser, passé quelques heures sur internet. Les plaisanteries entre potes, ils ont toujours été ok pour se les balancer. Et ils les font dans le cadre des limites tacites qu'ils respectent entre eux. Ils ne tirent jamais là où les cicatrices restent. Ils cherchent à s'amuser, jamais à écorcher. Et si l'autre ne rit pas, justement, alors c'est qu'il n'y a rien de drôle. Rien. Point._

_« - Faut pas te vexer pour ça, chaton. »_

_Le surnom l'irrite autant qu'il l'apaise. Chaton, c'est doux et rabaissant. Chaton. Chaton, comme un bonbon sur la langue. Chaton comme un petit enfant, une pauvre créature face à lui, lui l'adulte, le grand, celui qui sait mieux. Qui déjoue sa parole._

_Vanitas n'est pas un chaton._

_« - C'est pas toi qui décide de ça, déjà._

_\- En effet. On aurait déjà terminé cette discussion, sinon. »_

_Van se crispe. Il essaie de ne pas voir le sous-entendu, et de rester calme. Le calme, il n'y a qu'avec ça qu'il arrivera à ses fins. S'il veut retrouver un rapport agréable, des mots qui ne font pas se tendre ses muscles, une conversation sans peur et une nuit sans cette lourde douleur, il doit le faire. Il peut._

_Alors il défend fermement son morceau._

_« - Quand tu blesses quelqu'un tu t'excuses, point._

_\- Mais j'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou quoi ! C'est juste des phrases comme ça pour plaisanter, y a rien de méchant. C'est normal ce genre de truc, entre potes ou dans un couple. On va pas commencer à se censurer, si ? »_

_Se censurer. Van n'aime pas non plus cette expression. Il comprend qu'il a tort, tort d'insister, tort de se défendre. Qu'il devrait encaisser. La faute, elle est dans sa susceptibilité, pas dans la mesquinerie du rouquin. Mais non, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai et il le sait._

_« - J'te parle pas de censure, j'aime juste pas quand tu te fous de moi. C'est pas agréable, ça fait mal et si je ris pas, bah c'est que c'est pas drôle point._

_\- Nan mais soit pas susceptible comme ça ! Je fais la même avec tout le monde et personne s'en plaint, parce que c'est pas sérieux. »_

_Ça, c'est faux. Il ne parle jamais comme ça avec Saïx. Jamais. Avec lui, il glisse des compliments et des sourires chauds, il lui tape l'épaule et il le félicite pour le boulot. Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça._

_« - T'as jamais taclé Saïx, que je sache._

_\- Bien sûr que si Van._

_\- Non. Tu lui parles pas comme ça quand il vient ici._

_\- Je le vois pas qu'ici. Et y a pas que vous dans ma vie, hein. »_

_Touché. Le noiraud tient bon, mais il lui faut réfléchir pour trouver une parade._

_« - Même. Si je te dis que ça me vexe ça me vexe, point, y a pas à le remettre en cause ou quoi._

_\- Je te dis que c'était pas le but. Tu sais bien que je t'aime, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te vexer ? C'est juste pour te taquiner tout ça, c'est affectueux. Quand tu traites tes potes de cons, tu les prends vraiment pour des débiles ?_

_\- Non. »_

_Mais c'est différent. C'est différent, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils déconnent. Ils le savent. Ils ne se vexent pas. Et si par mégarde le mot de trop est prononcé, alors ils s'excusent. Sûrement, qu'ils s'excusent. Vanitas n'est plus très sûr, mais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas revu ses amis. Il a un doute. Ça marchait comme ça, non ?_

_Alors oui, peut-être qu'Axel plaisante de la même manière, mais ça ne lui fait pas le même effet._

_« - Bah voilà. Faut pas le prendre mal. » sa voix s'adoucit. « C'est parce que je t'aime que je plaisante avec toi, Van. Parce qu'on est bien tous les deux._

_\- C'est quand même désagréable._

_\- Pourquoi ? »_

_Parce qu'il touche en plein dans le nerf, à chaque fois. Des coups qui blessent quand il ne s'y attend pas, et maintenant, il s'y attend tout le temps, il flippe, il mesure ses paroles, il cherche les phrases qui laisseront le moins de failles possible. Parce qu'il sait que l'allumé peut tirer, il anticipe. Et ça, ça n'est pas de l'affection. Il devrait l'écouter, pas le contredire._

_« - Parce que ça reste blessant._

_\- Je te dis que c'est pas le but._

_\- Mais même, j'aime pas. »_

_Axel soupire. Vanitas se sent chiant. Il déteste ça. Cette place qu'il a. Cet inconfort._

_« - Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé si tu le prends mal ou quoi, ça a jamais été le but. Je cherche pas à te vexer. »_

_Ces mots l'enfoncent dans son malaise. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Il détourne le regard. Les mots qu'il veut lui opposer sont les mêmes, toujours. Il n'a rien d'autre à dire et pourtant, Axel trouve toujours à lui répondre._

_« - Si tu cherches pas à me vexer, le fait pas._

_\- Je le fais jamais volontairement. Comme je peux savoir que tu vas mal prendre mes propos ?_

_\- Bah parce qu'ils sont rabaissants, peut-être ?_

_\- Mais je cherche pas à te rabaisser ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est de l'humour, c'est pour déconner ! Je pensais pas que tu le sentirais mal comme ça. C'est normal dans un couple, de se taquiner._

_\- Non, c'est pas normal de le faire comme tu le fais._

_\- Et je le fais comment ?_

_\- Je te dis, t'es blessant !_

_\- C'est pas le but Van ! Faut que te le répète combien de fois ?_

_\- J'veux pas que tu le répètes._

_\- Et pourquoi tu viens me raconter tout ça, alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ?_

_\- Des excuses._

_\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »_

_Oui, oui il l'a dit, mais … Mais il y a cette chose, là, ce sentiment qui lui serre la gorge comme un travail mal fait. Cette déception face aux réponses d'Axel qui ne suffisent pas, cette impression qui le colle depuis le début de leur conversation Vanitas manque de mots pourtant il sent, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. La phrase cloche, elle le dérange. Ce sont des excuses, mais pas celles qu'il voulait entendre. Pas comme ça._

_« - Il te faut quoi de plus ?_

_\- Que t'arrête._

_\- Quoi, j'peux plus rien dire sans que tu le prennes mal ?_

_\- Si c'est rabaissant, ouais. »_

_Encore, le souffle qui franchit la bouche d'Axel trahit son agacement. Comme si c'était lui qui subissait la situation, pauvre victime d'un intransigeant bourreau joué par Vanitas. _

_« - Bien. Si ça te vexe, alors je le ferai plus. »_

_Le corbeau s'attend à ce que le regard du renard le darde, piquant, planté dans sa chair pour lui faire sentir le poids déjà bien présent de cet effort qu'il lui impose. Mais Axel se radoucit soudain. Il tend sa main près de la sienne, l'attrape sans hésiter et la garde bien serrée. Elle est toute chaude. Comme lui, toujours._

_« - Je t'aime. Tu le sais, hein ? »_

_Oui. Il le lui répète tellement, depuis le début de cette conversation. Il le sait, il le sent. Enfin, il croit. Il veut. Il veut qu'Axel l'aime, il le veut tellement. Douloureusement._

_« - Ouais. »_

_Il serre sa main._

_« - Mais quand même. »_

_Leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Il les regarde, ces longues phalanges, ces os qui ressortent sous les articulations, cette paume posée sur la table en bois, comme si ça avait toujours était sa place. Cette pièce autour d'eux, le canapé, le tapis au sol, la fenêtre qui leur offre la ville sous un ciel gris plein de nuages sans soleil. Ce pays qui sent la pluie et la tristesse d'un début d'hiver. Il voit l'ordi d'Axel posé sur la table, ses papiers et les clefs de sa voiture qui traine. La télé. Le couloir qui mène aux chambres, même s'ils dorment parfois dans la même. Souvent. Moins, quand ils se disputent. Où quand le rouquin prend de la distance. Le plancher sous leurs pas, ce vieux bois accueillant._

_Il voit tout ce qui leur appartient. Tout ce qu'ils ont construit à deux. Il ne veut pas perdre ça. Mais pour ne pas le perdre, il faut rééquilibrer la balance. Il a besoin de se sentir bien, entre ces murs. De chasser cette sale impression qu'il a, le sentiment de crever à petit feu._

_« -Et je veux mes clefs. »_

_La main d'Axel se tend._

_Il le savait. S'y attendait._

_L'angoisse grimpe, mais il doit tenir._

_« - On en a déjà parlé._

_\- C'est mes clefs. J'en ai marre de rester enfermé._

_\- Tu restes pas enfermé. Je t'ouvre quand t'as besoin. »_

_C'est vrai. Il ne lui refuse pas souvent la sortie, sinon quand il doit se coucher avant son retour, ou quand il est trop tôt et qu'il dort encore. Il le laisse aller faire les courses, et même faire un tour au ciné, quand il n'est pas au boulot. Voir ses potes, c'est une autre affaire, puisque Vanitas n'en a pas. Mais il peut aller où il veut en journée, c'est rare qu'il l'enferme. Quand il est là. Néanmoins, le rouquin bosse cinq jours par semaines, et c'est lourd d'attendre qu'il rentre pour filer. Et … et …_

_Non. Il n'a pas à s'expliquer. Il a le droit d'entrer et de sortir comme bon lui semble, sans dépendre de son autorisation._

_« - J'suis pas censé te demander pour sortir. J'ai le droit de faire comme je veux._

_\- T'as bien vu comment ça s'est fini, la dernière fois._

_\- Mais même la dernière fois, Ax. » ne pas hausser le ton, ni gaver son timbre de froideur. « J'peux rentrer à pas d'heure si je veux. T'es pas mon père._

_\- Pour que je m'inquiète ? Tu sais comme j'ai flippé en voyant que tu répondais pas, la dernière fois ?_

_\- Je te fais pas de scène quand tu rentres pas._

_\- Parce que tu sais où je suis. T'as le numéro de Saïx, tu peux vérifier si besoin. Je fais quoi moi, si t'es pas là et que je peux pas te joindre ? J'ai rien pour me rassurer. »_

_Il ne gagnera pas à ce jeu-là, il le sait. Mieux vaut ne pas le tenter._

_« - J'veux mes clefs, point. J't'empêche pas de sortir comme tu veux, alors t'as pas à le faire._

_\- Sauf que c'est pas toi qui paie tout le loyer ici, et c'est pas toi non plus qui voit ton mec sortir seul à des heures pas possibles. C'est pas toi qui t'inquiète._

_\- Mais t'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter !_

_\- J'en ai toujours, Van ! Tu sais pas ce qui peut arriver !_

_\- Toi non plus !_

_\- Si, justement ! T'as vu Saïx ? T'as jamais remarqué la cicatrice en plein sur sa gueule ? »_

_Van se stop. C'est la première fois qu'il entend ces mots dans la bouche de l'épouvantail. La première fois qu'il fait vraiment allusion à cette marque profondément ancré dans la chair de son ami. La première fois qu'il mentionne son origine. Il ne sait plus quoi dire._

_« - Oui. J'ai vu._

_\- Bah voilà ce qui peut arriver quand on fait pas gaffe. T'as pas idée Van, de tout ce qui peut te tomber dessus, n'importe quand. Tu fais jamais gaffe, toi t'es toujours dans ton petit monde, insouciant, à jouer la provoque avec le premier type qui te fait chier. Alors comment tu veux que je flippe pas quand tu sors ? »_

_Il désigne brusquement la porte._

_« - Tu crois qu'y a que des moutons, dehors ? Tu penses pas qu'y en a un qui va te tomber sur le coin de la gueule parce qu'il t'a déjà vu avec ton mec ? Comment tu veux que je sois tranquille quand tu me réponds pas à minuit, avec ça ? »_

_Sa voix monte, comme une colère intransigeante qui n'admet aucune réponse. Et, au fond de sa gorge, c'est comme de la douleur. Un vieux souvenir qui est là, qui hante. Vanitas ne sait pas non, ce qui pourrait lui tomber dessus en sortant. Et ça n'est pas une raison pour le garder ici. Mais pour la première fois, aussi, il entrevoit une part qu'Axel qu'on ne lui avait montrée. Il comprend quelque chose._

_« - J'te donnerai des nouvelles, si c'est ça qui t'fait flipper._

_\- Non. Pardon, mais j'ai pas pu te faire confiance la dernière fois._

_\- Je pouvais pas savoir que-_

_\- Même. »_

_C'est injuste, ça. Injuste, parce qu'il ne savait pas. Qu'il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se cachait dans la tête de la grande tige, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le deviner. _

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui répondre ? Comment calmer une peur qui ronge Axel, alors qu'elle n'a rien de rationnelle ? Comment la déraciner ? C'est sa cicatrice à lui. Sa peur profonde. Et Vanitas sait qu'il ne pourra jamais jurer pleinement de sa sécurité. Il ne peut pas savoir ce qui lui arrivera, une fois dehors. C'est comme ça. Mais même._

_Il reprend sa main._

_« - Je vais pas me faire agresser au coin de la rue, Ax._

_\- Tu peux pas savoir. »_

_Il soupire. Le bloc qui se tient devant lui, ferme, n'entendra pas raison. C'est évident. Inutile d'insister. Pour ce soir, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Alors, malgré l'injustice mordante qui le démange, le corbeau n'ajoute rien. Il caresse la main dans la sienne tout doux. Sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre pour le calmer, il se contente de laisser faire quand Axel vient plus près de lui poser sa tête sur son épaule. La colère est passée, il n'en est que soulagé._

_Il n'abandonne pas la bataille. Mais il a suffisamment guerroyé pour la journée._

xoxoxox

J 224

Assis devant la commode du salon, Vanitas porte sur ses genoux une version miniature de lui-même. Elle a les cheveux sombres, une nuit délicate sans lune ni étoile, le sourire facile et l'émerveillement des premiers âges. Ses petites mains fouillent dans le tiroir où sont rangés les DVD Disney, à la recherche du trésor qu'elle désir à tout prix montrer à son aîné.

« - T'es sûre que maman l'a pas posé sur l'étagère ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux pas vérifier, des fois que ?

\- Non je te dis, c'est moi qui le range toujours quand j'ai fini de regarder. Toute seule. »

Bien, bien, si elle le dit. En attendant, la boite qu'il zieute d'ici ressemble fortement à celle de Raiponce, mais pour ne pas la vexer, il préfère la laisser chercher. Quand elle aura oublié la raison de leur présence ici, il filera récupérer l'objet.

« - Tu vas voir ! Il est trop bien !

\- J'en doute pas. »

Elle pose _Bambi_ et _les_ _101_ _Dalmatiens_ d'un côté en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, sentant la main de Vanitas qui cesse soudain de lui papouiller la tête pour attraper son téléphone, elle la tourne en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je t'ai pas dit d'arrêter.

\- Nan, j'ai décidé tout seul.

\- Mais je veux des guilis !

\- Des guilis ? » il sourit. « T'es sûre ?

\- Oui, des guilis à la tête comme tout à l'heure.

\- Nan, moi j'préfère les autres.

\- Non! Ceux à la tête ! »

Elle pose ses petits poings tendres sur ses hanches, l'air mécontente, mais ne peut malheureusement échapper à la fourberie. Brusquement, deux mains habiles la saisissent par la taille et lui agrippent les côtes, sans pitié. Les doigts courent sous ses bras comme un millier de minuscules insectes qu'elle ne peut chasser, malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle emploie à se contorsionner. La prisonnière rit à n'en plus pouvoir.

« - Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ça !

\- C'est toi qu'as demandé, moustique.

\- Pas ces guilis ! Arrête ! »

Mais Vanitas est un démon. Il emporte la petite sur le canapé le plus proche, la cale entre deux oreillers et la chatouille sans vergogne, impitoyable. Elle rit à n'en plus pouvoir, se débat comme un beau diable, essaye d'attraper son avant-bras entre ses petites dents et lui bave dessus au passage, mais rien n'y fait. Le monstre ne la relâche qu'une fois les suppliques recouvertes par le souffle haletant de la gamine. Alors, et seulement à cet instant, il met fin à la torture.

« - T'es très méchant ! » elle affirme alors que sa respiration retrouve un rythme régulier.

« - J'sais, crevette.

\- Et je suis pas une crevette d'abord. Ni un moustique.

\- Si. T'es une toute petite crevette, minuscule comme ça. »

D'humeur taquine, il ferme un œil et fait mine d'évaluer sa taille avec celui qu'il garde ouvert, rapprochant son pouce et son index. La marmotte croise les bras d'un air fort mécontent, mais elle finit par éclater de rire, encore.

« - Non, c'est toi qui est tout petit !

\- Même pas vrai. J'suis un adulte moi, pas une crevette .

\- Non, t'es un caca de crevette. Un caca tout petit comme ça. »

Elle l'imite et presse ses deux doigts l'un contre l'autre, sans laisser le moindre espace. Ah, oui, c'est vraiment petit.

« - C'est toi le caca de crevette.

\- Non c'est toi !

\- Bah toi t'es un caca de moustique, c'est encore plus petit.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Si. »

Elle lui donne un petit coup de pied dans la joue, avant de se tourner pour attraper monsieur potame, une peluche de phoque fort mal nommée. Vanitas en profite pour aller récupérer le DVD de _Raiponce_. Dès que la gamine le voit, ses yeux s'illuminent. Elle tend les bras pour l'attraper.

« - C'est moi qui le met !

\- Nan bestiole, c'est fragile.

\- Mais je sais faire !

\- Genre.

\- Si, c'est moi qui le mets tout le temps quand je veux le voir ! Même que papa il me laisse faire parce que je fais très attention. »

Sa voix indéfectiblement convaincue s'attarde sur le _très_, accentue au possible le mot témoin de son habileté. Le corbeau hésite, conscient que la vérité qui sort de cette petite bouche n'est pas toujours la bonne. Mais, passé quelques minutes à tergiverser, il décide de lui laisser une chance. Cinq minutes plus tard, après quelques manipulations risquées qui n'ont bien heureusement pas conduit à la perte du précieux film, les deux adelphes sont affalés sur le canapé, l'une assise sur le ventre de l'autre qui s'est allongé. Xion pince distraitement le bras de son frère alors que Raiponce quitte sa tour pour partir à l'aventure, et Vanitas échange quelques texto avec Yuyu, partie en week-end chez ses grands-parents.

« - Et tu sais, la vieille dame en vrai, elle est très méchante, parce qu'elle veut les cheveux de Raiponce pour rester jeune toute sa vie.

\- Wouah. C'est très méchant ça.

\- Oui ! Mais à la fin elle va mourir, tu vas voir. »

Il rit de l'évidente simplicité avec laquelle la noiraude prononce ces mots, nullement choquée par la violence de ses propres propos. Ses yeux d'eau sombre scrutent l'écran, mais s'en désintéresse parfois, face aux scènes qu'elle connaît déjà par cœur. Van devine sa fatigue quand elle s'allonge contre lui et commence à lui pincer le cou. C'est à peine douloureux, alors il la laisse faire sans rien dire. Il sait qu'elle en a besoin pour s'endormir.

« - Vanitas ? »

Quand elle l'appelle, elle articule toujours délicatement son prénom, comme elle déplierait le papier fragile des œufs aux chocolats qu'elle dévore.

« - Ouais ?

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu pendant longtemps ? »

Ah. Cette question. Il se doutait bien qu'elle allait la poser. Xion, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants, est animée par ce besoin de comprendre et d'apprendre. Il lui faut des explications pour tout, le bleu du ciel et la fabrications des bébé, les avions qui volent et les insectes qui flottent sur l'eau.

Van jure à l'intérieur, puis passe ses deux bras autour d'elle sans quitter le film des yeux.

« - Parc'que j'avais beaucoup de boulot, chaton.

\- Mais avant aussi t'avais beaucoup de boulot et tu venais quand même.

\- Oui, mais là c'était du boulot loin.

\- Loin comment ?

\- Très loin, dans une ville à plusieurs heures d'ici.

\- Plus de deux heures ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est beaucoup. »

Oh oui. C'est beaucoup.

« - Et maintenant t'habitues plus là-bas ?

\- Non.

\- T'as déménagé ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et tu vas revenir plus souvent, alors ?

\- J'espère. »

Il caresse sa chevelure patiemment démêlée. C'est doux sous ses doigts.

« - Je suis contente que tu es là.

\- Moi aussi poussin.

\- Toi aussi t'es content d'être là ?

\- J'suis content d'être venu te voir. »

Il sent deux bras potelés qui essaient de passer autour de son cou, malgré la fatigue, alors que la princesse aux longs cheveux assiste au plus beau lâcher de lanterne du monde. Pour l'aider, il la remonte vers son visage.

« - Vanitas ?

-C'est toujours moi. »

Elle rit sans comprendre la blague, et redresse sa petite tête pour poser ses yeux de fée sur le visage dur et carré de son grand frère. Elle a sa tête des demandes mielleuses, et le noiraud se demande si leur mère lui ressemblait quand elle était petite.

« - T'es rigolo.

\- Je sais. »

Elle lui fait son plus beau sourire.

« - T'es mon chéri d'amour. »

Il le lui rend, le cœur tout chaud. Puis elle repose sa tête au creux de son épaule, et elle ferme les yeux.

* * *

Voilà voilà. C'était chouette à écrire, c'est quand même plus léger que le reste - intro excepté - et il reste très exactement deux chapitres avant la fin de la partie 3. Bon. Je vais me bouger les fesses pour corriger la quatre.

A la semaine prochaine !


	38. J 225

Hey !

Cette fois, je vous retrouve avec le deuxième chapitre le plus long de cette histoire ! On est pas loin des 5k mots, c'est un beau bébé. (Et le plus long arrive dans la quatrième partie, avec 6k mots. Un monstre en comparaison des autres.) C'est une scène que j'avais vraiment très envie de faire avec Van et sa famille, et je suis content d'avoir pu l'écrire. Parce que même si c'est pas la relation la plus développée, elle est quand même importante. Et bref, je vous embête pas plus, et je vous laisse lire !

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour les reviews et à **Yu **pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il les a forcément rangées dans le coin. Il ne part pas au boulot avec, quand même !_

_Agacé, Van repose la panière où sont entassés tous les câbles plus ou moins importants, comme le chargeur de l'ordi d'Axel ou la rallonge qu'ils n'utilisent jamais. Et cette multiprise de secours qui traine, des fois que. Il espérait, mais non, rien. Rien nulle part, ni derrière la télé, ni dans tous les putains de tiroirs qu'il a vérifié au moins deux fois pour être sûr. Jamais le tintement familier ne s'est fait entendre._

_Merde._

_Le noiraud se laisse tomber sur le canapé, la boule au ventre. Il n'en peut plus, de cette situation. C'est pas normal, il le sait, il le sent, mais Axel ne veut rien entendre. Le renard reste sur ses positions, impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Et il a beau dire le contraire, il se fourvoie quand il prétend le laisser sortir à sa guise. Il y a toujours un truc qui bloque, une histoire de sommeil, de sortie, une excuse pour l'empêcher de filer les trois quarts du temps. Au début, le corbeau pestait les mains dans les poches. Maintenant, il commence sincèrement à croire que son petit ami le fait exprès, pour l'empêcher de mettre un pied dehors._

_Que tout est réfléchi, organisé, planifié._

_Mais non. Pas possible. Ça ne se passe pas toujours bien entre eux, encore moins ces derniers temps. Mais ça ... Non. Il se rappelle des bons moments passés avec le rouquin et non, décidément, non. Il a des comportements qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, c'est indéniable. Mais ils peuvent régler ça. En en prenant conscience. En discutant. Ils éviteront le mur._

_C'est là qu'il y pense, enfin. La chambre. Il l'a peut-être volontairement oubliée par peur de devoir y entrer. C'est l'antre d'Axel, celle qu'il ne pénètre sous aucun prétexte. Même quand ils dorment ensemble, c'est toujours l'allumé qui vient le rejoindre. Il n'y a presque jamais posé les pieds. Son ventre se noue. Si le géant apprend qu'il a …_

_Non. Il ne doit pas raisonner comme ça. Il a des clefs à récupérer, point. C'est Axel qui est en tort, pas lui._

_C'est sous le coup de cette pensée qu'il entre dans la pièce. Et qu'il en ressort, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, son précieux trousseau en main. Enfin. Des mois qu'il ne les a pas tenues et elles sont là, dans le creux de sa paume. Elles tintent quand il les secoue. Sa preuve de liberté. C'est un premier pas de fait dans la bonne direction._

_« - Van ? »_

_Ou vers le précipice. C'est la première pensée qui le traverse quand la grande asperge vient le trouver dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, une expression fort déplaisante sur le visage._

_« - Ouais ?_

_\- T'es allé les récupérer dans ma chambre. »_

_Il aurait voulu croire que l'autre ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Mais non, non. Bien sûr qu'il allait percuter. Forcément. Ne serait-ce qu'en voyant Van les utiliser. Maintenant, reste à le convaincre que ces clefs sont au corbeau, et qu'il a le droit d'en disposer comme il veut._

_Reposant le bouquin entre ses mains, Van se répète qu'il n'est pas en tort. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Il n'a pas de raison de s'en vouloir, ni d'avoir peur._

_« - Ouais._

_\- Rends-les moi._

_\- Nan. C'est les miennes, j'en fais c'que je veux. »_

_Ses iris chatoyants sont comme deux sangsues plantées dans sa tête. Il les sent sur lui, avides, qui lui pompent tout son courage. Deux puits, des abysses, et sa force qui s'échappe. L'envie de détourner le regard, tendre la main pour attraper le drapeau blanc._

_« - Je vois. »_

_Il abandonne, déjà ? C'est trop beau._

_« - Je n'imaginais pas que tu irais fouiller dans mes affaires personnelles pour les récupérer. »_

_Le corbeau serre la couette sous ses mains._

_« - Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, mais bon, apparemment-_

_\- Et tu les as récupérées comment les miennes, hein ? J'te les ai pas données, que j'me souvienne._

_\- Tu les avais laissées sur la porte d'entrée._

_\- Que dalle. J'les range toujours dans mon sac. »_

_Il le sait, il en est sûr. Jamais il ne laisse les clefs dans la serrure, sans quoi Axel ne peut pas rentrer les siennes depuis l'extérieur. Il fait toujours gaffe depuis que ses parents l'ont accidentellement enfermé dehors, au lycée._

_« - Pas cette fois._

_\- Si. Je sais encore c'que j'fais._

_\- Moi aussi, Van. » le ton monte. « Et ma mémoire n'est pas défaillante, aux dernières nouvelles. Je les ai vues sur la porte, le les ai prises, point._

_\- Jamais j'les y laisse, déconne pas. T'es allé fouiller dans mes affaires pendant que j'me douchais._

_\- Mais oui, bien sûr, j'ai attendu toute la journée que tu te casses sous la douche pour venir faire le tour de ta chambre. J'avais que ça à faire, tiens, en plus des dossiers pour le boulot. »_

_C'est dur, ça lui bouffe le ventre et le cerveau, mais Vanitas tient le coup. Il garde ses yeux fixés droit dans ceux du renard, son visage dressé, son air assuré. Enfin, assuré ... Il ne lui cède pas, et c'est déjà bien. La confiance lui manque, il puise dans les réserves qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Mais il peut le faire. Il va tenir, comme la dernière fois. Axel n'aura pas le dernier mot._

_« - Apparement._

_\- Putain, t'es vraiment une mule quand tu t'y mets. Ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit, qu'y fallait que je sache où elles étaient pour venir les récupérer ? Tu penses vraiment que je me suis amusé à fouiller ta chambre jusqu'à tomber dessus ? Non Van, elles étaient sur la porte, t'as pas fait gaffe et c'est tout._

_\- J'fais toujours gaffe._

_\- Pas cette fois. Je m'en souviens, et j'avais pas de temps à perdre à chercher ailleurs, je t'assure._

_\- J'te demande pas si t'avais le temps ou pas, j'te dis qu'tu l'as fait. Elles étaient dans mon sac, t'es v'nu les y chercher, point. »_

_Axel s'approche. Le loup fait un effort pour ne pas reculer. Réflexe. La prudence lui hurle de baisser les yeux, de fermer sa gueule et d'arrêter de lui tenir tête, de se terrer et d'attendre que ça passe, comme un mauvais jour de pluie. Il a juste à lui accorder cette vérité qui semble tant lui tenir à cœur, et tant pis si c'est faux, tant pis s'il le sait, tant qu'il est tranquille. Prudence lui murmure de se protéger, mais il refuse. Pas encore. Il en a assez. Assez des torts, des reproches. Cette fois, l'allumé n'aura pas raison._

_La grande tige s'adosse contre le mur, ses iris jugeant le bestiau assis face à lui. Pendant un moment, il ne parle plus. Et puis il l'ouvre soudain._

_« - Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire. »_

_Non, non, ça n'est pas ce que Vanitas voulait entendre. Il ne croit pas, il a raison, et il le sait ! C'est l'autre qui se trompe, qui ment ou qui refuse son tort. La faute n'est pas sur lui ! Il n'a pas le droit de la lui mettre sur les épaules comme ça !_

_« - J'le crois parce que c'est vrai._

_\- Mais oui mais oui. Allez, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. »_

_Et là, horreur, il sourit. Le corbeau tire le dernier fil de courage qu'il lui reste dans sa tête vide et épuisée. Il s'y raccroche de toute ses forces, mais le froid dans son corps lui donne envie de trembler. La peur pousse comme un bambou le long de ses membres._

_« - J'ai des priorité autrement plus importantes que tes gamineries, tu m'excuseras. »_

_Il le regarde, comme Van regardait les témoins de Jéhovah qui sonnaient chez lui, avec ces yeux qui disent "Tu m'emmerdes, c'est bon tu peux dégager". Et non, non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, non. Ils devraient être en train de discuter, calmement, de trouver un accord qui n'imposerait pas cet isolement prolongé à la teigne. Ils pourraient se crier dessus, aussi. Allez,Vanitas veut bien, il accepte cette version. La hargne, les répliques acerbes jusqu'à l'épuisement et la longue séparation, le sommeil chacun de son côté. Mais non, pas ça, pas ce regard victorieux, ce dédain, pas ce sourire._

"_J'suis pas un gamin" ! Van voudrait lui gueuler, mais il sait comme cette phrase lui donnerait l'air d'autant plus enfantin._

_« - Continue tes conneries dans ton coin. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, t'étais prévenu, c'est plus mon problème._

_\- Mais il va rien m'arriver, merde !_

_\- Oui oui c'est bon, j'ai compris, t'as raison Van. »_

_Il commence à s'avancer dans le couloir, et Van se relève brusquement. Il veut lui courir après, lui dire de revenir, gueuler parce qu'il ne peut pas, que c'est injuste, insensé, cracher tout ce qu'il avait gardé de côté, lui parler du reste, de ce qui ne va pas, du respect qu'il oublie souvent, de ce truc, là, cette sale impression de fatigue constante dans sa tête, et tous ces détails au quotidien qui le font tiquer et qu'il oublie juste après. Mais quand il essaie d'en trouver un, un seul à citer, son esprit se transforme en page blanche. Rien ne lui vient. Quand il plonge la main dans sa mémoire, le sable coule entre ses doigts._

_Il sait. Il est sûr que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais il ne sait pas comment le dire._

_Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça._

_Mais il n'a rien à opposer aux paroles d'Axel. Rien. C'est comme de vouloir grimper sur un mur lisse, il n'a pas de prise. Il ne trouve plus rien à dire. Comme si tout ce mal qui lui cabossait le cerveau, toutes ces douleurs incompréhensibles, ne venaient finalement pas de l'autre._

_Responsable. Il se sent responsable. Il n'a rien fait, mais la faute et la rage l'étreignent._

_Abandonnant, il se laisse retomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, non. Et pourtant. Chaque fois qu'il lui parle, ça fini de la même manière._

_Ses doigts glissent autour de son front, engourdis par l'angoisse glacée qui le secoue._

_C'est peut-être lui, le problème._

_Lui qui devient taré._

xoxoxox

J 225

Alors que le repas se termine, Van s'installe sur la terrasse pour fumer. Il affronte le froid armé d'un plaid et d'une épaisse paire de pantoufle, et il regarde par l'extérieur la chambre de Xion où la lumière brille encore. Crowe, leur mère, lui lit une histoire le temps de l'endormir. Dans la cuisine, si proche de lui derrière la baie vitrée, il peut voir son père remplir le lave-vaisselle avant de mettre la poêle à tremper. L'âge marque ses trains, la soixantaine qui le guette se sent sur son visage. Ses cheveux perdent peu à peu de leur couleur. Il vieillit. C'est dur, pour Vanitas, de vraiment réaliser.

La télé qui déblatère derrière eux donne l'illusion d'une autre présence, mais il n'en est rien.

Reposé, le corbeau tire une taffe avant de tourner son regard vers le quartier et la nuit tombée si tôt. 20h, la vie s'est déjà assoupie. Dire qu'en été, ils seraient encore en train de jouer dehors, à profiter du vent frais et du parfum épicé des grillades de saison. Xion trottinerait entre les herbes du jardin, et il tendrait les bras vers sa fine silhouette en essayant de la saisir. Il y aurait des rires, des cigales pour chanter et ses débardeurs fins sur leurs corps gavés de chaleur. Le regard prudent de sa mère sur eux, sur elle, et le sourire discret de son époux. Tout aurait l'air facile. Ils profiteraient d'une soirée simple, jusqu'à ce que le moustique vienne bailler dans les bras de son aîné.

Tiré de ses rêveries par le crissement de la porte vitrée qu'on pousse, il remarque soudain la silhouette qui s'approche de lui. Pas de clope, l'ombre est puissante et carrée, c'est son père. Il hésite un instant à virer ses pieds de la table du jardin, mais bon, puisqu'il ne lui fait aucune remarque, autant rester confortablement installé.

« - T'as pas froid, sérieux ?

\- Ça va.

\- Tu vas chopper mal.

\- Bah j'irai pas au boulot, comme ça. »

Cor hausse les épaules avant de tirer une des autres chaises disposées autour de la table. Il vient taper la discute, sûrement, mais Van n'a pas grand-chose à lui dire. C'est plus gênant qu'autre chose de le savoir près de lui. Il était tranquille, là. Seul. Posé. Mais il faut dire, il n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de parler en tête à tête avec ses parents depuis le début de son bref séjour. Alors il le laisse faire.

« - Fais quand même attention.

\- T'inquiète. »

Il a son plaid, c'est bon. Au pire, il ne crèvera pas d'un rhume. Le froid ne le dérange pas, au contraire de ces brefs regards hésitants que son géniteur glisse vers lui par instant, qui pèsent sur ses nerfs. Il n'aime pas comme il l'observe, incertain, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses faute de savoir quoi en faire. Il sent qu'il veut parler, et il n'a pas envie de l'entendre.

« - Alors c'est fini, avec Axel ? »

Ah. Bien sûr. Il faut bien en passer par là.

« -Ouais. »

L'homme n'ajoute rien. Il hoche simplement la tête, et Van sent déjà l'irritation courir le long de ses nerfs. Un simple _Désolé_, ça lui arracherait la gorge ? Oh, bien sûr, il trouverait d'autres raisons de lui en vouloir s'il prenait la peine de lui signifier un semblant de compassion. Il a trop de colère pour eux, elle sort à la moindre ouverture, comme un vent d'hiver qui s'engouffre par une fêlure. Si son géniteur exposait ouvertement son soutien, il crèverait d'envie de lui rappeler les propos qu'il a pu tenir, des années auparavant. _Désolé ?_ il dirait. _Fais pas genre, vous pouviez pas le saquer. T'es pas désolé, t'es juste ravi que je sois plus avec, me prend pas pour un débile._

Non, vraiment, il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse, juste de la rancœur latente.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous séparer ? »

_C'était soit ça, soit je finissais sous le bus qui passait devant l'appart. _Juste de penser ça, ça le défoule.

« - On arrivait plus à communiquer.

\- Ah. Ça arrive, avec le temps.

\- Mm. »

C'est tellement banal, dit comme ça. Et tellement dur de repenser à toutes ces fois où il a essayé de parler avec l'allumé. Tous ces échecs, et la frustration qui en découlait. L'impuissance, l'écrasement. Il se sentait tellement minable. Et maintenant, c'est fini. Fini pour toujours.

« - T'es revenu quand, alors ?

\- J'sais plus exactement. Vers Avril me semble.

\- Ça fait un moment.

\- J'étais occupé. Fallait que je trouve un toit et du boulot. »

Il n'est pas sûr du reproche qu'il lui semble avoir entendu mais, dans le doute, il préfère sortir les crocs avant d'être attaqué.

« - J'imagine. »

Ici, les grillons chantent en été. Mais l'hiver, c'est à peine si le vent ose bruisser dans les feuilles. Tout est tristement calme.

« - T'aurais pu venir ici. Le temps de trouver un toit, je veux dire.

\- Mm.

\- C'est pas un soucis, t'as ta chambre, tu peux passer quand tu veux. »

Van fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Revenir ici, et leur annoncer de but en blanc qu'il venait de quitter Axel, qu'il était vide à l'intérieur et qu'il espérait ne pas se réveiller le lendemain matin. Venir blessé, en morceau, sans décrocher un mot, plein de faiblesses qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher. Quelle blague.

« - Si tu as un problème ou quoi que ce soit, tu sais que-

\- Je préfère pas. »

Cor ouvre de grands yeux surpris. Cette tête étonnée sur ce corps fort de muscles, c'est tellement bizarre à voir. Il a l'allure sévère du type qui ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds, pas celle du gamin que tout étonne. Sûrement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils lui réponde de la sorte. Il ne doit pas comprendre. Ou peut-être que si, au contraire, il comprend parfaitement, mais il espérait quand même une réaction plus agréable.

« - On est ta famille, Van. On est là pour toi si tu es dans le besoin.

\- Ouais, à condition que je ramène pas un mec à la maison et que je reprenne les études.

\- Van …

\- Que j'évite les piercings, que j'arrête de jurer et que j'planque mes tatous. Que j'arrête d'être un peu tout c'que j'suis, quoi.

\- Van !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

\- Quoi ? C'est faux, que ça vous déçoit d'avoir un fils qui passe sa journée à encaisser des burgers ? »

Inspirant longuement, le père se tourne calmement vers le gamin qu'il a élevé pendant plus de dix-huit ans. Il le regarde comme un inconnu et puis, dans ces yeux jaunes comme l'écorce acide d'un citron, il retrouve le bambin qui courait dans le salon, shootant si fort qu'il le pouvait dans son ballon de foot. Il doit réaliser comme le temps a passé, depuis. Comme les choses ont changé.

« - On a toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nos enfants. Pour toi. » il croise les bras sur la table. « C'est normal, pour un parent.

\- Nan, vous vouliez ce qu'y avait de mieux d'après vous. Vous vous êtes jamais souciés de c'que j'pouvais vouloir moi. »

Sa main tremble. Il se dit que c'est le froid, tout en écrasant son mégot. Juste le froid.

« - On avait peur pour toi. C'est pas facile de se démerder dans un monde comme celui-là.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Justement. Si tu avais bossé plus, tu aurais pu trouver un meilleur travail.

\- Pour passer ma vie à faire un truc que j'aime pas ?

\- Parce que ça te plait de passer tes journées dans un fast food pour un smic ? »

Vanitas hausse les épaules. Ça ne le passionne pas outre mesure, non. Il est là pour l'argent, pas pour s'éclater. S'il se lève le matin, c'est juste pour payer le loyer. Et il n'a pas besoin de plus. Mais c'est un débat qu'ils ne pourront ni l'un ni l'autre gagner.

« - Et ma vie sexuelle ? Ça aussi, c'était pour mon bien ? »

Le cinquantenaire se tend. Cette question-là est plus délicate, et la réponse moins plaisante. Ils le savent tous les deux. Mais il faut bien qu'ils l'aient, cette conversation. Depuis le temps que ça macère des deux côtés

« - On t'a dit. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, tant que tu es heureux.

\- Mais ça vous fait quand même chier. »

Van sait qu'il a raison. Et lui aussi, ça le fait chier. Il reprendrait bien une clope, pour la peine, mais elles sont à l'intérieur, et il doute de pouvoir rentrer avant d'avoir mis fin à cet échange.

« - On s'y attendait pas. »

Ça lui rappelle ce discours que Yuyu aime tant leur sortir, à propos de l'hétérocentriste. _Tant qu'on dit pas qu'on est gay, alors on est hétéro. Les gens partent toujours du principe qu'on est hétéro. Ils peuvent pas penser autrement_. C'est vrai. Tellement vrai.. Tellement lourd, aussi, maintenant qu'il y pense. De toujours devoir annoncer sa sexualité, l'apprendre comme une nouvelle, et pas une simple possibilité.

« - Ça excuse rien.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça devrait excuser ? »

Tout. Eux. Cet espoir minable dans leurs yeux, chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec une pote. Ce poids qu'il a senti toute sa vie.

« - J'sais pas, l'soutien qu'vous avez jamais montré ?

\- On t'a dit que tu était libre de faire ce que tu voulais, là-dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu attendais d'autres ?

\- Bah j'attendais pas vos remarques, déjà. » Van darde son regard intransigeant vers son père. « Et fais pas genre qu'tu comprends pas. Vous attendiez que j'vous présente une meuf, même si j'vous avais dit que j'aimais les mecs. »

Les paroles du teigneux se frayent un chemin droit dans la tête de son père, qui se tend. Ils savent tous les deux qu'il a raison.

« - On aurait juste préféré … » il soupire. « Ç'aurait été plus facile pour toi.

\- Non. Ç'aurait été plus facile pour vous. Moi ça m'allait très bien.

\- C'est pas aussi simple. Tu vois bien comment ça se passe pour certains, tous les problèmes qu'il y a.

\- Ouais, pour ça que c'est quand même mieux de se sentir soutenu. »

La pique est vive, acérée. Il en est fier, même s'il ne se sent pas tant glorieux de la lâcher comme ça, sans compassion. Au moins, il est sincère.

« - Z'avez même pas fait semblant d'être heureux pour moi, quand j'ai rencontré Axel.

\- Axel n'était pas quelqu'un pour toi. »

Non. Et cette fois, c'est son père qui a raison. Il ne peut pas dire le contraire. Axel était odieux, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais. Il ne peut pas répliquer.

« - Vous auriez pas dit la même chose, si ç'avait été un meuf.

\- La question n'est pas là.

\- Bah si, justement. Ça vous emmerdait juste que j'me casse avec un mec.

\- En abandonnant tes études !

\- J'ai pas eu besoin d'Axel pour ça.

\- Vraiment ? Tu aurais tout abandonné pour partir aussi loin, s'il avait pas été là ?

\- Au pire c'est mon problème ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu as arrêtés de nous parler ? »

Le corbeau serre les dents. Ça aussi ça devait bien tomber à un moment où à un autre. Son silence, les ponts doucement coupés. Evidemment qu'ils l'avaient remarqué, qu'ils allaient lui en parler, et qu'il lui faudrait en répondre.

Il se redresse pour regarder son père, cet homme qui l'a élevé, qu'il a bien dû admirer un jour avant de le considérer comme le gros lourd strict qui l'emmerdait, ado.

« - Ouais.

\- On a eu aucune nouvelle pendant presque trois ans, Van.

\- Z'avez pas non plus cherché à en avoir.

\- On t'a appelé plusieurs fois. »

Et il a arrêté de répondre, c'est vrai. Il n'a pas décroché une fois, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'au jour où le téléphone a arrêté de sonner. Là-dessus, il est fautif. Mais il avait ses raisons, et Axel les avait tendrement nourries. Et il ne pourra jamais leur expliquer ça, c'est trop intime, trop profond, il refuse de leur donner cette part de lui. Il préfère encore passer pour le méchant de l'histoire.

« - J'en avais marre d'toujours entendre les mêmes trucs, peut-être ?

\- On voulait juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Et faire des remarques sur Axel, me demander si j'avais trouvé du taf, me dire que quand même, ce s'rait mieux de reprendre la fac ou de faire de vraies études pour trouver un vrai boulot ? Bah non, pardon, j'avais pas vraiment envie de décrocher si c'était pour entendre toutes ces conneries.

\- Van …

\- Non, pas Van. Arrête de faire comme si t'avais raison ou quoi ! Tu crois que j'le sentais pas que ça vous faisait chier quand je ramenais Riku à la maison ? Tu penses que j'ai pas capté, chaque fois que tu parlais de la fille de Tifa ? Et tu penses que ça m'a pas fait chier, moi, chaque fois que ton frère faisait des blagues sur les pédés à table et que vous disiez rien ? Tu penses que c'était agréable ? »

Cor déglutit. Ils se regardent longuement tous les deux, et un millier de mots traversent l'esprit de Vanitas. Un millier de reproches. Une bile acide qui stagne dans son ventre depuis tellement longtemps, qui le brûle et qu'il meurt d'envie de cracher.

« - Si vous vouliez l'meilleur pour moi, pourquoi vous m'avez jamais défendu ? Pourquoi vous m'avez jamais d'mandé ce qui me plaisait, à moi ? »

Leurs yeux semblables refusent de se détacher l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au moment où Van coupe brusquement le contact. Il ouvre la bouche, la ferme, hésite et s'avance précipitamment vers la porte vitrée qu'il fait glisser. Il en a des choses à dire encore, des souvenirs à leur mettre sous le nez, à agiter. Tous ces encouragements qu'il n'a jamais eu, et les engueulades qu'il a bouffées à la place. Tant qu'il était heureux, tu parles ! Quand il était vraiment heureux, ça les emmerdait ! Revenir chez eux après avoir quitté Axel ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait revenu, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui entre ces murs ? Non, non, il ne serait jamais venu vers eux pour trouver du secours après une rupture. Jamais.

Parce qu'eux ne lui ont jamais prouvé qu'il pourrait toujours venir en chercher ici.

Marchant d'un pas pressé vers la chambre, Vanitas manque de percuter sa mère. Il redresse la tête de justesse, s'arrête et la regarde. Cette femme qui porte aussi la marque du temps. Elle l'a porté. Elle l'a mis au monde. Mais malgré toute l'affection qu'il garde à son égard, il sait qu'il n'ira plus jamais chercher du réconfort dans ses bras. Quelque chose s'est cassé. C'est trop tard.

« - T'as entendu.

\- Oui. »

Elle inspire avant de lui sortir un sourire qu'elle s'efforce de maintenir. On pourrait lui mettre le poids du monde sur les épaules, à cette femme, elle essayerait de le porter. En jurant toutes les cinq minutes, mais elle le ferait.

« - Je sais qu'on a pas toujours fait les choses comme il fallait, Van.

\- Sans blague.

\- Sans blague. »

Son ton brusquement ferme lui fait ravaler sa colère. Il essaie de se calmer.

« - Je le sais, Ok ? Ton père aussi. »

Elle s'approche, tendre dans sa fermeté.

« - On voulait vraiment faire au mieux pour toi. C'est pas facile d'élever un gamin sans jamais faire d'erreurs. »

Et peut-être que c'est vrai. Sûrement, même, qu'ils ont voulu le meilleur pour lui et que ce n'était pas facile de l'élever, de ne pas flipper pour son avenir à le voir glander tous les jours. Ils ont peut-être fait plus d'efforts qu'il ne le voit, quand Riku venait dormir.

Mais il leur en veut quand même, et il n'y peut rien.

« - On a vraiment essayé. »

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule. Parce qu'il s'en veut toujours quand il la blesse elle, il se dégage en douceur. Ses doigts glissent le long de son bras avant de rencontrer le vide.

« - C'était pas assez. »

Il la dépasse et monte l'escalier sans remarquer le regard qu'elle pose sur lui. Son air désolé. Sa chambre, le dernier sanctuaire qu'il lui reste, l'accueille en silence. Il se débarrasse des vêtements gênants avant d'aller se fourrer sous les draps. Le matelas est tellement froid sous son corps. Et ses yeux le brûlent. Il voudrait pleurer de colère, mais il ne sait même plus d'où lui vient cette rage. De ses parents ? D'Axel, qu'il ne pourra jamais raconter ?

Essuyant furieusement ses mirettes, il attrape son téléphone et retrouve la conversation qu'il menait avec Demyx. Sur Messenger, les messages se sont entassés avec le temps. Mais il n'a pas besoin de remonter longtemps pour trouver le dernier clip vocal qu'il lui a envoyé. Lové dans son lit, au cœur de la nuit, il le lance et pose la tête près de la sortie son. Il ferme les yeux.

_Et pourtant_. Portée par cette voix débordante de sincérité, c'est une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais écoutée. Une des plus dures. Elle le retourne dedans. Mais c'est une des seules douleurs qui lui fait vraiment du bien.

Plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il croit dormir mais vogue juste entre éveil et sommeil, de petits bruits de pas attirent son attention. Bientôt, c'est une enfant engloutie par son pyjama qui vient le voir, les yeux pleins de sommeil. Elle se pose devant lui, son monsieur potame serré dans ses bras. Et puis elle grimpe sur le matelas pour venir dormir contre son frère. Il se tourne pour la prendre dans ses bras, et ne ferme les yeux qu'une fois la gamine paisiblement endormie.

* * *

Et voilà !

Aussi, j'ai complètement oublié de le préciser dans les chapitres précédents, mais les parents de Van, Cor et Crowe, dont deux personnages de Final Fantasy XV (même si Crowe n'apparaît que dans le film Kingsglaive.)

Merci aux gens qui ont lu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre dans les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	39. J 226

Hey !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de la partie trois. Wow. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça va vite. J'ai un peu de mal à croire que j'ai enfin publié toute cette partie. Genre, ça veut dire qu'il reste 21 chapitres avant la fin. Si je touche rien. Que les deux tiers de cette histoire ont été postés. C'est beaucoup. Merci à celleux qui ont suivi jusque là sans lâcher, en tout cas !

Et merci aussi à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour leur review, et à **Yu **pour la correction, comme toujours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il fait nuit, le sommeil devrait l'enivrer, mais il n'en est rien. Assis dans son coin, Van regarde par la fenêtre. La ville désormais accessible qui lui semble si dérisoire. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est disputé avec Axel ? Pour sortir ? La belle affaire._

_Deux jours, et ce regard vert le déchire chaque fois qu'il se pose sur lui, dur et dédaigneux. Mais quand il ne l'observe pas, c'est pire. Quand il se concentre sur son boulot, ses bouquins, la télé, quand il ignore son premier appel, et fait à peine mine de tourner la tête vers lui au second. Quand ses yeux glissent sur sa silhouette sans le remarquer. Ce désintérêt. Un poignard dans son flanc._

_Il le revoit, ce matin, quand il s'est approché pour petit déjeuner. Hésitant, cherchant des mots qui pourraient ramener la conversation. Il a forcé sur sa gorge pour le saluer, toute en lançant le café. C'est à peine si Axel lui a répondu quand il est parti au salon, sa tasse à la main._

_Il se souvient comme ça lui a brusquement brisé le cœur, et comme la peur s'y est installée._

_Il ne veut pas de ça. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, forcément. Quelque chose pour étouffer cette froideur, ramener le sourire bienveillant d'Axel, retrouver sa voix profonde et forte qui lui rappelle qu'il l'aime. Il inspire, ramène ses genoux contre lui, mais rien n'y fait. Cette affreuse sensation est toujours là. Elle le bouffe, l'épuise, lui fait penser à des choses qu'il ne voudrait même pas imaginer. Entrevoir une solution qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais envisager. Pas celle-là._

_Mais non, non, il y a d'autres chemins possibles. Forcément. Peut-être, s'il lui rend les clefs … Mais non, ça aussi c'est hors de question. Il a le droit de les avoir, et son mec n'avait pas à les lui prendre. Il n'avait même pas à venir quémander son autorisation pour les récupérer, elles sont à lui ! Il … Il … c'est son droit, point. Son droit. Il n'a pas besoin d'accord. Van est un adulte, pas un gosse de cinq ans. Merde._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut, alors, pour retrouver une semblant d'équilibre avant de chuter ?_

_Parler, il voudrait lui parler, et tout arranger. Mais ses maigres tentatives ne laissent que de cuisants échecs. Chaque fois qu'il essaie, il y a toujours cette douce phrase qui fait tourner la conversation à son désavantage, la remarque qui l'écrase, le mot qui ressemble tant à celui qu'il cherchait sans l'être vraiment, qui le déstabilise, et il oublie soudain comment se défendre._

_Se défendre._

_C'est de ça qu'il s'agit, avec Axel._

_Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?_

_Le noiraud inspire. Malgré son habituelle fierté, il sent au fond de lui comme il voudrait pleurer, chialer un bon coup et faire sortir tout ce qu'il a là-dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, juste le vide et l'apaisement après les larmes. Au moins, le sommeil le tiendrait loin de tout ça. Mais rien, rien, il y a juste cette torpeur maladive qui l'empêche même de se lever, de s'occuper, de trouver le moindre plaisir dans la moindre activité, et il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre là, que ça passe, que le bonheur revienne, que l'angoisse chassée laisse place aux jours plus doux. Mais ça remonte à quand, la dernière fois qu'il a passé une vraie bonne journée ?_

_Il voudrait tout arranger. Revenir à ces moments délicieux qui lui donnaient envie de se lever le lendemain. De l'espoir, voilà ce qu'il lui faut. De l'envie. Une promesse de mieux. Mais tout ce qu'il voit quand il pense à demain, c'est la même lassitude, et la peur du moment où Axel rentrera. Il ne veut pas revoir ce sourire, ni ces yeux qui ne le regardent pas, ni ce dédain écrasant, et tout cet amour qu'il lui retire brusquement. Ses mots sont des épines. Le ton qu'il y met l'empoisonne. Il lui fait mal sans effort, et Vanitas ne comprend pas. C'est peut-être lui qui ne va pas bien, au fond. Lui qui se fait des idées, qui déconne. Qui perd la tête._

_Mais non. Non. Il ne sait pas comment le dire, mais le problème vient d'Axel._

_Et il n'y peut rien._

_Il n'a pas de solution._

_Sauf une, celle-là même qui lui donne la nausée, mais il refuse de l'envisager. Il ne veut pas._

_Partir, ce serait renoncer à tout. A leur foyer, aux souvenirs qu'ils y ont construits, renoncer au futur qu'il imagine encore et qu'il veut partager avec le rouquin. Partir, pour aller où ? Chez qui ? Partir pour se retrouver tout seul dans un monde où il n'a jamais trouvé sa place ? N'importe quoi. Elle est ici, sa place, dans cette maison. Il le sait, il le sent, et c'est tellement risible qu'il pouffe tout seul sur son lit._

_Et ça fait tellement mal qu'elles finissent par venir, les larmes, alors qu'il pose son front contre ses genoux._

_Il ne veut pas partir. Il ne veut pas le quitter._

_Mais il ne voit plus d'autre solution. _

xoxoxox

J 226

Le bus ne va pas tarder. D'ici vingt minutes maximum, il aura quitté la ville, et dans deux heures, il retrouvera la sienne. Des allées plus familières, un appartement qu'il aime malgré son caractère austère et le manque de vie entre ses murs. Il n'aurait pas pensé, en partant, que l'endroit lui manquerait. Mais en arrivant, il ne pensait pas non plus que son séjour se passerait si bien.

Enfin, s'il omet quelques petits accrocs.

« - Tu vas revenir quand ? » Xion demande, accrochée à sa jambe.

« - Quand j'aurai à nouveau des vacances, crevette.

\- Mais là c'était pas les vacances.

\- C'était les vacances pour moi.

\- T'as pas les vacances de l'école ?

\- Non, j'ai les vacances des grands. »

Il se penche pour lui coller un bisou sur le front, et elle lui fait un _groscalin_, écrasant sa bouille contre la sienne. C'est à celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps sans reculer.

« - Tu reviens pour de vrai hein ? Tu m'oublies plus ?

\- Plus jamais. »

Quand ils se séparent enfin, elle galope vers les parents qui attendent plus loin, leur regard posé sur ces deux créatures qu'ils ont élevées. Il les observe. Les salue. La dispute n'a pas entaché leur relation, mais elle laisse un léger malaise chaque fois que leurs mirettes se croisent trop longtemps. Le corbeau préfère ne pas trop s'attarder au moment de leur dire au revoir, et se dépêche de ranger sa valise dans le coffre du bus, avant de monter à l'intérieur. Par la fenêtre, il les regarde s'éloigner pour regagner la voiture. Ça y est. C'est fini. Et ça n'était pas si terrible.

Vanitas est content de les avoir revus. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt à pardonner leurs erreurs de parents imparfaits.

Quand le véhicule démarre, et une fois ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, il file instinctivement vers ses conversations Messenger.

**Demyx - 13h 12 :**

**Alors ?**

**Ça c'est pas trop mal passé ?**

**Sinon besoin, tu peux venir à l'appart dès que t'arrives.**

**T'es dans ton bus retour ?**

_**Vous - 13h 32 :**_

_**Ça va.**_

**Demyx - 13h 40 :**

**Ça va ça passe, ou ça va ça va vraiment ?**

_**Vous - 13h 42 :**_

_**Entre les deux.**_

**Demyx - 13h 44 :**

**Tu peux quand même passer si besoin. J'ai de l'amaretto.**

**Et tant que j'y pense Yuyu veut faire une soirée vegan, faut que tu donnes tes dispo sur le mois prochain.**

_**Vous - 13h 47 :**_

_**Je lui dirai ça.**_

Il regarde par la fenêtre le paysage qui file, défile, les images lointaines faussement statiques et les arbres si proches qu'il a à peine le temps d'apercevoir.

_**Vous - 14h 08 :**_

_**T'es chez toi vers quelle heure ?**_

**Demyx - 14h 12 :**

**Toute la journée, juste j'ai un cours vers 15h et ça finit vers 16h30 mais sinon c'est tout, et tu peux arriver pendant, c'est pas un soucis.**

_**Vous - 14h 13 :**_

_**D'acc.**_

Kansas le berce. Dans son sac, il transporte quelques livres qu'il a décidé de ramener, du chocolat et un dessin de Xion. Il l'accrochera au mur en rentrant. Et si quelqu'un ose se moquer, il saura qui rayer de sa liste d'amis.

_**Vous - 14h 15 :**_

_**Et tu m'as toujours pas répondu pour la dernière fois.**_

**Demyx - 14h16 :**

**Ah ?**

**Je devais répondre à quoi, déjà ?**

_**Vous - 14h 17 :**_

_**C'est qui qui te plait ?**_

**Demyx - 14h 21 :**

**Ah.**

**Ca.**

_**Vous - 14h 22 :**_

_***Ça. Faut une cédille aussi aux majuscules.**_

**Demyx - 14h 23 :**

**Oui mais c'est dur à faire au clavier, je connais pas le raccourcis.**

_**Vous - 14h 23 :**_

_**Mouais**_

_**Du coup, le nom ?**_

**Demyx - 14h 29 :**

**Nan, trouve tout seul.**

_**Vous - 14h 31 :**_

_**Genre**_

_**Je connais même pas tous les gens que tu fréquentes.**_

_**Y en a qu'un/qu'une seul-e, au moins ?**_

**Demyx - 14h 33 :**

**Non, mais y en a un plus que les autres.**

_**Vous - 14h 34 :**_

_**Donc c'est un.**_

**Demyx - 14h 34 :**

**Pas forcément**

**Je voulais dire un gens. C'est masculin.**

_**Vous - 14h 35 :**_

_**Mais oui.**_

**Demyx - 14h 38 :**

**Et normalement tu connais la personne.**

_**Vous - 14h 38 :**_

_**Depuis la fac, ou c'est quelqu'un de l'asso ?**_

**Demyx - 14h 39 :**

**Il/elle est déjà venu-e à l'asso au moins une fois.**

**Et t'étais là.**

_**Vous - 14h 41 :**_

_**C'est pas Ienzo, au moins ?**_

_**Enfin c'est pas grave si c'est lui**_

_**Mais t'as compris**_

**Demyx - 14h 43 :**

**Non ! De toute façon c'est un peu mort pour tout le monde avec ienzo.**

_**Vous - 14h 44 :**_

_**Ah ?**_

_**Y s'est passé un truc avec le gars dont il parlait ?**_

**Demyx - 14h 44 :**

**Je crois mais c'est pas clair**

_**Vous - 14h 45 :**_

_**Pas clair ?**_

**Demyx - 14h 47 :**

**Ils sont venus ensembles à la dernière perm, et il lui prenait la main parfois**

**Mais ça veut pas forcément dire qu'ils sont ensembles**

_**Vous - 14h 48 :**_

_**Avec Ienzo, c'est pas anodin.**_

**Demyx - 14h 49 :**

**C'est ce que je me dis.**

Il va falloir questionner le garçon, dès qu'il le reverra. Avec un peu de chance, il se pointera à la perm du mercredi midi. L'idée qu'Ienzo ait pu - si rapidement - s'amouracher à nouveau le pique dans son égo, mais il ravale bien vite cette sale émotion. Si le gamin trouve enfin quelqu'un qui le met à l'aise, il doit le soutenir.

_**Vous - 14h 50 :**_

_**Et pour toi du coup ?**_

**Demyx - 14h 54 :**

**Moi ?**

_**Vous - 14h 55 :**_

_**Y a qui qui te plait, en ce moment ?**_

**Demyx - 14h 57 :**

**Déso, y a mon élève qui vient d'arriver.**

**J'te laisse.**

**La porte est grande ouverte si tu passes.**

_**Vous - 14h 58 :**_

_**Genre**_

_**Non mais t'as pas le droit de me laisser là-dessus, ça fait trois jours que j'attend**_

_**Plus de trois jour, je me posais la questions avant de te la poser**_

_**Dem ?**_

_**Non mais t'es sérieux ?**_

_**Tu sais que si je passe tu pourras pas y échapper ?**_

* * *

Voilà voilà. C'était un des chapitres les plus courts de cette fanfic. Et pour la suite, on est pas partis pour descendre en dessous des 3k mots avant un moment, donc vous allez avoir de la lecture !

A la semaine prochaine !


	40. J 231

Hey !

Et voilà, on attaque la partie quatre ! La dernière, donc, mais aussi la plus longue. On commence doucement, mais vous allez avoir droit à des chapitres plus longs que sur le reste de l'histoire. (Dire que de base, je voulais des chapitres de gens 2k mots. C'est tellement foiré.) Bref, c'est parti !

Merci **Ima** et à **Mijoqui** pour leur review (j'ai du retard mais promis, je vous répond vite !) et à **Yu **pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Alors ?_

_\- C'est mort. »_

_Van s'y attendait, bien sûr. Plus d'un an sans travailler, des qualifications moindres face à celles des autres candidats, pas de diplômes ni d'expérience. Son CV est aussi maigre qu'un paysan du Moyen Age en période de famine. Il ne comprend même pas qu'on l'ait fait venir. Un perte de temps, pour lui comme pour eux._

_Mais il espérait quand même._

_« - Ils t'ont recalé ?_

_\- Nan, z'ont dit qu'ils me rappelleraient._

_\- T'as encore une chance._

_\- Que dalle. S'y m'téléphonnent, ce sera pour m'sortir une merde du genre "On remet pas vos qualités en cause, mais vous avez pas le profil recherché, gna gna gna." Bande de cons. »_

_Lui qui pensait qu'une fois ses clefs récupérées, il lui suffirait de se sortir les doigts du cul pour se trouver un taf. Quelques CV, des rendez-vous, sur le papier, ça avait l'air facile. Mais c'était sans compter sur les lois du marché, le manque de postes disponibles et, surtout, les innombrables faiblesses de sa candidature. Il serre les poings. Axel se lève et s'approche doucement de lui. Il vient poser ses mains sur les épaules de son petit ami, puisque sa taille est trop basse._

_« - Ils cherchaient quelqu'un d'assez qualifié._

_\- J'me doute._

_\- Ça va être compliqué de trouver, sans diplôme._

_\- J'avais compris. »_

_Ces mots lâchés sont secs. L'implacable objectivité d'Axel l'insupporte. Il croit quoi l'autre, qu'il est trop con pour ne pas y avoir pensé ? Qu'il n'avait pas déjà compris à quel point sa situation était naze ? Une réplique venimeuse lui vient, glisse sur sa langue. Mais il ne l'a même pas prononcée qu'il la regrette aussitôt. Ses mains viennent rejoindre celles du renard, et il se sent particulièrement soulagé en voyant que son vis-à-vis ne recule pas. Pas de disputes ce soir, il ne supporterait pas._

_« - Et sans expérience. Ils vont s'inquiéter en voyant que t'as pas travaillé pendant longtemps._

_\- Je sais. Ils m'ont posé des questions là-d'ssus._

_\- Et t'as dit quoi ?_

_\- Que ça fait un an que je cherche. »_

_Axel hoche la tête. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, de toute façon. "Pardon, mon gars gardait mes clefs, c'était chaud pour sortir" ça le fait moyen devant un futur employeur._

_« - Ecoute, faut voir ce qui est disponible niveau premier emploi. Y a pas des boulangeries qui cherchent des vendeurs, dans le coin ?_

_\- J'ai pas vu d'annonces._

_\- T'es allé demander ?_

_\- Pour quoi faire ?_

_\- Parce qu'on sait jamais. Ils mettent pas forcément d'annonces, faut poser la question._

_\- Mm. » le noiraud déglutit. « Je verrai._

_\- Demande dès que t'y retournes. »_

_Il acquiesce, trop fatigué pour le contredire. Il doit bien savoir comme s'y prendre l'épouvantail, puisqu'il a un boulot. Mais pour l'instant, il n'a plus envie d'y penser. Le poids de son incapacité l'écrase, il veut l'oublier. Quand les bras d'Axel se glissent autour de lui, l'irritation qui gratte à l'intérieur se calme. Il ferme les yeux. Inspire contre l'allumé. Ça sent la sueur. Apparemment, il n'est pas encore passé par la case douche._

_« - Un bain, ça te tente ? » le renard demande en caressant doucement ses cheveux._

_Il adore quand leurs pensées se croisent._

_« - Ouais._

_\- Je vais le faire couler. »_

_C'est un déchirement de le sentir s'éloigner pour gagner la salle de bain. Le noiraud ne perd pas de temps, il le suit d'un pas mou, se déshabille devant la baignoire que l'autre remplit et jette ses vêtements dans la panière avant de le rejoindre. L'eau chaude s'enroule autour de ses mollets, comme les deux mains qui se posent sur ses hanches._

_Cette soirée, il ne se sent pas de la passer ailleurs que dans les bras d'Axel._

xoxoxox

J 231

« - Faites de la place ! »

D'une humeur fort agréable, Yuyu s'avance vers la table basse au milieu de la pièce, un plateau entre les mains. Une petite montagne de falafel orne le plat qu'iel dépose sous leurs yeux gloutons avant de retourner du côté cuisine du T1, ne tardant pas à revenir armée d'une assiette d'aubergines frites et de tofu grillé. Une odeur d'épice délicieuse envahit l'appartement de Demyx, lequel s'est proposé pour d'accueillir la soirée vegan que leur cadette organise.

« - Wow, tu nous gâtes ! » l'hôte s'exclame en tendant la main vers les boulettes.

« - Et encore, t'as rien vu. »

La cuisto s'éclipse à nouveau, le pas pressé par l'impatience et la fierté. Iel revient, et là, le clou du spectacle. C'est un immense plat de chili qui atterrit sur la table, alors qu'iel distribue à chacun sa portion. Les haricots trempent dans une sauce succulente où baignent poivrons, maïs, tomates et oignons. La coriandre embaume les narines trop proches, et Van croit également reconnaître le parfum puissant du cumin. Ceux qui hésitaient encore cèdent à la faim qui leur gratte le ventre. Tout le monde tend la main vers l'un des plats disposés, picorant de-ci de-là pour découvrir les talents culinaires de leur joyeuse camarade.

« - Oh putain, c'est trop bon. » Larx lâche avant de tendre son bol de chili vers Marluxia.

Le trésorier goûte curieusement avant d'acquiescer. Dem dévore sa part de falafel, déborde même sur celle des autres, tandis qu'Ienzo et Van hésitent encore sur le plat à choisir. Olette, elle, a jeté son dévolu sur la simple salade posée tout près. Elle semble apprécier le croquant des feuilles sous sa dent, la fraîcheur du légume et le goût marqué de la vinaigrette sur sa langue.

« - Quand tu veux, tu refais une soirée comme ça. » le musicien lâche en mangeant, conquis.

« - J'y compte bien !

\- Tu es douée. » leur petit nébuleux fait remarquer en goûtant.

« - On prend vite le coup d'main à force de faire les mêmes recettes. Mais c'est pas des plats hyper compliqués en vrai, je vous apprendrai si vous voulez. »

Quelques-uns hochent la tête, les autres mangent et le corbeau picore ce qui lui semble bon, curieux des différents goûts qui s'offrent à lui.

« - Tu d'vrais essayer ça, c'est grave bon. »

Assis près de lui, le petit punk lui tend un bol rempli d'une drôle de mélasse jaune. Du houmous, il croit que ça s'appelle. Plus curieux qu'il n'est méfiant, Van attrape le bâtonnet carotte qui lui est également proposé. Il le trempe dans ce plat dont il a déjà tant entendu parler, mais qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir. C'est d'abord étrange, doux. Il ne reconnaît pas tout de suite le goût du pois chiche, mais ça lui plait bien.

« - Alors ?

\- C'est cool.

\- T'as vu ? »

Ils continuent comme ça une bonne heure, à se faire mutuellement goûter ce qui les tente sous le regard victorieux de Yuyu. La pile sur pattes ne désespère pas d'en faire décrocher un ou deux de leur mode de consommation actuel. Iel s'installe tranquillement à leur côté pour profiter des fruits de son dur labeur. Et puis, peu à peu, les quantités diminuent, les ventres se remplissent, et la nourriture n'est bientôt plus là que pour amuser leurs papilles alors qu'ils discutent posément. Installés sur un tapis, calés contre les coussins disposés dans la pièce, ils laissent l'ambiance conviviale délier leur langue.

« - Du coup t'as arrêté le lait et les œufs ? » Larx demande en terminant son bol de chili, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Marluxia.

« - Et le miel, le beurre et tout le reste.

\- Mais t'as pas peur de faire des carences ?

\- Je prenais déjà de la B12 en étant végé, et c'est le seul truc que tu peux pas avoir autrement qu'avec les produits d'origine animale.

\- Et c'est pas chaud d'équilibrer le reste ?

\- En vrai ça va ! Y a une épicerie vegan en ville qui donne des conseils cools, et j'ai trouvé un groupe Facebook qui expliquent bien le truc. Et les dernières analyses que j'ai faites étaient nickel, donc à priori y a pas à s'inquiéter.

\- Cool. »

La guêpe semble toujours sceptique, mais iel ne s'en soucie pas. Derrière, Dem s'écarte à peine pour pouvoir sortir sa guitare de sa housse, grattant quelques accords. La blonde et son meilleur ami s'en vont fumer une clope sur le balcon, alors le reste de la bande discute autour de la table, dans la traditionnelle bonne humeur de leurs soirées.

« - Bon, vous voulez un truc en particulier ?

\- Tainded love ! » Yuyu réclame.

« - D'autres propositions ?

\- L'éducation sentimentale ? » Olette propose en grignotant un bâtonnet carotte.

« - C'est quoi ça déjà ?

\- Une chanson de Le Forestier.

\- Ah ouais j'vois ! Mais celle-là j'la connais pas trop. A la limite j'peux vous la chanter, mais voilà.

\- Et San Fransisco ?

\- Non plus. J'connais pas grave bien Le forestier en fait.

\- Saez alors ?

\- Y a _Jeune et con_ que j'maitrise à peu près. »

Ils s'accordent là-dessus, et le décoiffé commence à jouer. Ses doigts pincent les cordes qu'il gratte de l'autre main à l'aide de son médiator, sa voix fredonne avant de vraiment se faire entendre. Sa version, douce, manque de la hargne que l'originale crache, mais ils ne sont pas d'humeur à exciter leur conscience. Par moment, la jeune fille accompagne le timbre de Demyx. Puis elle vient poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Yuyu. Leurs paumes se rejoignent.

Ienzo et Vanitas observent leurs doigts, avant d'eux même se regarder. Fut un temps, c'est à ça qu'ils ressemblaient. Et la teigne se demande comment le garçon réagirait, s'il approchait ses phalanges des siennes, là.

« - Alors, parait que t'as une touche avec un des mecs de l'autre asso là ? Trans-mission ?

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Surtout Dem, mais y a eu deux trois allusions quand t'étais pas là. »

Le garçon hésite, avant de hocher la tête. Il ramène ses mains devant lui, sur son large pantalon noir. Une sorte de sarouel goth du plus bel effet, qui avale entièrement ses jambes pour en recracher les chevilles. De toute façon, tous les tissus noirs lui vont bien.

« - C'est Lexaeus.

\- Ouais, c'est l'nom qu'j'ai entendu. »

Au coin des lèvres du jeune homme, c'est un tout petit sourire qui naît. Pas une joie hystérique, un espoir fin, un bonheur qu'il approche à peine et qu'il attrape délicatement. Dans le cœur de Van, c'est la jalousie qui pointe. Mais il préfère la garder pour lui. Ça lui fait du bien de voir Ienzo sourire, même s'il n'est plus à l'origine de cette expression. Ça n'était pas le bon moment pour eux. Tant pis.

« - Ça fait à peu près un an qu'il vient à l'asso, mais on parlait juste à l'occas, avant. Ou quand il restait manger après les perms.

\- Ça a bougé .

\- Oui. » le mécheux attrape une tranche d'aubergine. « Je suis allé le voir à l'hosto quand il a fait sa mamec, et comme personne lui rendait visite le matin, j'ai pris l'habitude de venir à ce moment.

\- Att', quand tu dis le matin, tu veux dire tous les matins ?

\- C'était sur la fin de l'été, et la ligne de bus passait à cinq minutes de chez moi. »

Le corbeau s'amuse de cette justification empressée. Il laisse l'autre manger ce qu'il vient d'attraper, et en profite pour se servir un verre d'eau. La soif qui lui asséchait la bouche ne lui apparaît qu'alors que le liquide glisse de sa langue à sa gorge.

« - Et du coup ?

\- On a pas mal parlé. Et … » une hésitation dans sa voix, le temps de trouver les mots. « Je me sens bien avec lui. »

Ienzo coule un regard indéchiffrable vers lui. Une part du noiraud s'offusque. _T'étais mal avec moi, alors ? J'te mettais pas à l'aise ?_ Mais, là encore, il sait que ce sentiment n'a pas de sens ni de racine. Contrairement à _l'autre_ et à ses allusions doucereuses glissées comme de petites graines dans la terre de sa confiance, pour la déchirer de ses racines, lui ne cherche pas à le dénigrer. Simplement, il constate.

« - C'est pas que j'étais mal avec les personnes que j'ai connues avant. Mais avec Lexaeus, c'est pas la même chose. On est pareil, on a le même corps. J'ai pas peur de son regard ni de ce qu'il peut penser quand il me voit. »

Van comprend le sous entendu. Pour autant, il en veut à ce parfait inconnu d'avoir su combler ce besoin.

« - J'ai pas cette trouille d'être vu comme une fille, avec lui. »

Le jeune homme marque une pause, avant de relever un regard soucieux vers son ami.

« - Pas que je pensais ça de toi ou quoi, hein.

\- T'inquiète, j'avais capté. »

Rassuré, Ienzo sourit. Il se détourne.

« - Mais c'est toujours plus simple avec quelqu'un qui … Qui comprend ce que c'est ? »

Van hoche la tête. Il le regarde jouer avec ses manches, hésite. Zieute autour de lui et ne reprend la parole qu'après de longues secondes passées au fond de sa tête à chercher une réponse. Le sentiment qu'il essaie de transmettre est dur à formuler.

« - Je dis pas que je pourrai jamais sortir avec une personne cis. Mais pour l'instant, c'est plus simple d'être avec quelqu'un qui peut comprendre. J'ai besoin de ça pour être vraiment à l'aise et pas flipper, même si je sais qu'y a pas non plus de raison de flipper avec-

\- Eh, c'est bon. T'es pas obligé de t'justifier, j'vais pas t'faire la gueule, gars. »

Il hausse les épaules, faussement détendu. Ça l'irrite profondément, cette impression qu'il a de se mentir à lui même.

« - Tu fais pas exprès. Ça s'contrôle pas, la peur.

\- Certes. »

Ienzo tente un sourire. Il redresse la tête pour regarder vers son ami, celui qu'il a gagné, qu'il est content de compter à ses côtés. Et puis il se laisse tomber en arrière, allongé sur le tapis, la tête posée sur l'un des oreillers disposés.

« - C'est cool pour toi, si t'es bien. Vraiment.

\- Merci. »

Du bout de leurs doigts, ils dessinent des formes aléatoires sur le poil du tapis. C'est doux dans un sens, résistant dans l'autre.

« - Toi aussi t'es cool. »

Surpris, le mal coiffé se tourne, des fois qu'il aurait mal entendu. Mais c'est bien lui qu'Ienzo regarde, ses lèvres amicalement étirées. Ses mots l'ont brusquement frappé. Il ne sait pas quoi en faire. C'est inattendu. Touchant. Déstabilisant. L'autre sent son désarroi, il se permet un rire léger.

« - Vraiment Van. Je suis content que Dem t'ait ramené. C'est super de t'avoir ici. »

C'est super. De l'avoir, lui. C'est une bonne chose. A l'intérieur, il sent des immeubles qui s'effondrent. Une hésitation étrange qu'il ne peut définir, et une surprise immense. C'est peut-être le plus grand compliment qu'on lui ait fait, depuis tant d'années. Le plus sincère. Et Ienzo le lui donne sans rien exiger en échange. Il n'a qu'à le recevoir. Mais recevoir, Van, il ne sait plus vraiment faire. Axel ne l'a pas habitué à ça.

« - Merci. »

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, quoi répondre. Pour peu, il sentirait presque ses yeux qui se mouillent. Mais il a déjà passé des nuits à pleurer sur son sort, de longs mois durant. Et maintenant qu'on lui donne une raison de sourire, il voudrait chialer encore ? Eh ben. Il n'est pas prêt d'en finir avec les yeux rougis et les réveils maussades.

« - Vous aussi, vous êtes cools. »

Il détourne le regard. La main de l'autre garçon se pose près de la sienne, il accepte de la prendre. Parce qu'elle est douce, agréable. Parce qu'elle ne demande rien, elle veut juste donner. Et après tout ce qu'il a lancé dans le vide, il a bien besoin de cette affection sans attente qu'on dépose gracieusement à ses pieds. L'amitié. Ça lui avait manqué. C'est agréable d'en renouer. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil avec Naminé, avec Hayner et Riku, mais il peut chercher de nouveaux lendemains au milieu de cette joyeuse bande.

Quand il tourne la tête, c'est sur le saltimbanque que ses yeux se posent. Dem. C'est peut-être le seul qu'il a connu avant, et qui le met encore à l'aise.

« - Like a storm in the desert, Like a sleepy blue ocean, … »

Ils sont passés sur John Denver, et sa voix colle parfaitement à la douceur tendre qui s'échappe de cette musique. Elle manque de puissance, n'évite pas quelques maladresses, mais elle vibre et s'étire longuement. Elle se maintient et brûle d'une sincérité qu'il sait toujours donner aux mots qu'il prononce. Celle chanson ne pourrait trouver meilleure place que sur les lèvres de Dem, Van le pense sincèrement en l'écoutant.

Relevant les yeux, le petit punk surprend ceux de son ami sur lui. Un sourire plus grand passe sur ses lèvres. Il s'amuse à soutenir son regard malgré le sens de la chanson. Sur le _Come let me love you, Come love me again_, il a même l'audace de se tourner partiellement vers lui.

Ça lui rappelle de bon souvenir. Le temps de la fac et de la drague plaisantine.

« - Si t'as un truc à me demander, dis-le franchement. » il lance au musicien alors que la chanson arrive à son terme.

« - Quoi, c'était pas assez clair là ?

\- Ouais, tu m'zieutes vite fait en chantant, c'est pas terrible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans _Come let me love you _?

\- Pourquoi t'as foutu toute une chanson autour ?

\- Bah ça, va te plaindre à John Denver, c'est pas moi qu'ait fait les paroles. »

Ils rient. Ienzo les observe, moitié las, moitié amusé. Yuyu murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

« - Eh, j'vous vois faire ! » Van leur lance.

« - Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit à Olette ?

\- Des trucs.

\- Nan, sans dec.

\- J'te jure. Elle allait même me répondre quelque chose avant que tu t'en mêles.

\- Eh, iel t'as dit des trucs sur quoi ? » le noiraud demande à la jeune fille, un sourcil haussé.

« - Sa meilleure recette de houmous.

\- Bah voyons. »

Il n'y croit pas, et il fait bien. Mais son attention bifurque soudain vers le saltimbanque qui gratte sa guitare, nonchalamment. Un nouvel air envahit la pièce. Un ensemble de notes audacieuses.

« - Donc _Annie's song_, c'est pas assez explicite pour toi ?

\- T'as mieux à me proposer ?

\- T'en doutes ? »

Ce sourire. Il l'adore, ce sourire qui pointe sur la bouche de Dem. Le parfum de défi excité qui s'y mêle.

Prenant le pari, le guitariste lui lance un regard assuré. Il cale son arme contre lui et ses fesses sur un oreiller. Bientôt la musique s'élève. Les premiers accords d'une mélodie, familière à l'oreille de Van, lui arrachent un sourire. Il se tourne entièrement vers l'autre. Ça promet.

« - I got chills, they're multiplying … »

* * *

En vrai, je me suis rendu compte récemment que j'utilisais pas mal de vocabulaire issue des milieux queer dans cette histoire, et que j'ai complètement oublié de faire des lexiques en fin de chapitre. Ça va pour vous, ça reste compréhensible ? Si jamais il y a des mots ou des notions que vous ne captez pas, n'hésitez pas à poser la question dans les reviews ou par MP ! Je pense que je modifierai sûrement les chapitres précédents pour ajouter des petites définitions.

Bref ! Si l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Et vous pouvez aussi la mettre en fav, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	41. J 238

Hey !

Voilà voilà. Un chapitre plutôt calme aujourd'hui - dans la partie "présent", j'entends - mais je me suis pas mal fait plaisir dessus, parce que j'ai pu citer des bouquins cools.

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **leur les reviews, et à **Yu **pour la correction, encore une fois !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_C'est lourd. Lourd comme les packs d'eau qu'il portait avec son père de la voiture à la maison, quand il était plus jeune. Lourd comme les boules de pétanques qu'il lançait dans le jardin de sa grand-mère, avec ses cousins, alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses guibolles. Lourd, comme la nuit sur ses épaules quand il entrait d'un soir de cuite et que l'appart semblait toujours trop loin. Lourd, comme Riku quand il l'a quitté. Lourd, comme les meubles qu'il a déplacés avec Axel, en s'installant. Lourde, cette inexplicable torpeur qui le plonge dans un état d'épuisement constant._

_Un poids qui tire sur ses bras, son corps, le moindre muscle. Qu'il se sent incapable de soutenir, mais qu'il porte toujours, pourtant. Sans comprendre quelle force surnaturelle le pousse à rester debout. _

_C'est lourd, quand Axel agit de la sorte._

_« - Yo. »_

_Pas un regard ni un mot. Enfin si, un vague salut qui flotte dans l'air et s'évapore, un truc forcé, sec. Il peut la chercher longtemps, la tendresse dans son ton._

_« - Bien dormi ?_

_\- Mm. »_

_La tablette entre les mains du renard semble mille fois plus intéressante que son petit ami, qui se tient devant lui. Ses iris chatoyants ne quittent pas l'écran lumineux, ses mains puissantes tournent les pages virtuelles. Relever les yeux pour accorder une semblant d'attention au type qui lui parle ? Non, quand même. Faut pas déconner. Il a mieux à faire de son énergie._

_Van déglutit, le coeur serré comme un rôti bien ficelé._

_« - Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?_

_\- Pas le matin._

_\- D'acc. »_

_Il s'assoit à la table de la cuisine. Et, sans prévenir, l'autre se lève avant de disparaître avec sa tasse, quelque part dans sa chambre. Cette fois, le cœur de Van ne fait pas que se serrer. Il se déchire. Sa main glisse sous son tee-shirt pour toucher l'endroit où le pal imaginaire s'est ancré. Il se mord la lèvre. Sur sa peau douce, les ongles griffent pour le retirer. L'attraper. Saisir la douleur et l'arracher. En vain._

_Allez, qu'il l'évite si ça l'amuse. S'il ne veut pas parler, c'est son problème. Et non, non ça ne lui fait pas si mal, non, il n'a pas envie de chialer. Il y survivra._

_Depuis trois jours que le rouquin lui offre cette considération nulle et ce profond dédain, il arrive à tenir debout. Alors un matin de plus ou de moins … C'est pas la première fois qu'il lui fait le coup, après tout. Toujours ces excuses bateau. C'est la fatigue, le boulot qui lui prend la tête, son esprit trop occupé qui le garde loin de lui. Ou la rancune. La colère pour une erreur que le noiraud a dû commettre, mais qu'il ne trouve pas. Un message caché, une manière de lui dire "Réfléchis, tu vas bien finir par trouver tout seul."_

_Vanitas voudrait s'énerver, lui aussi. Mais il n'a pas la force pour ça. Tout ce qu'il lui reste c'est l'angoisse, la peur, et cette petite voix qui dit "Pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'ignore comme ça, pourquoi tu dors pas près de moi, pourquoi quand j'te dis bonjour, tu réponds même pas ? J'ai fait quoi ? Dis-moi, s'il te plait dis-moi, explique, j'réparerai ça, je te jure mais je t'en prie je dois savoir, moi je comprends pas. Je comprends rien quand tu fais ça, et ça fait juste mal alors je t'en supplie regarde-moi, prend ma main, souris-moi, dis-moi que ça va que tu m'aimes que tu m'en veux pas je t'en prie juste pose tes yeux sur moi, fais pas comme si j'existais pas je t'en prie c'est affreux je supporte pas, dis-moi que tu m'aimes et que t'as besoin de moi mais fais pas comme si j'existais pas comme ça, comme si t'avais pas besoin de moi, arrête ça ça fait mal quand tu m'regardes pas avec ces yeux-là arrête je t'en supplie explique-moi je suis prêt à tout, j'ferai n'importe quoi mais arrête de faire comme si je comptais pas, je peux pas survivre à ça."_

_L'angoisse monte, griffe les parois de son estomac. Il inspire, expire pour la dissiper, la chasser, la faire glisser. C'est rien. C'est rien, ça va passer. Ça va aller. Axel finira bien par relever les yeux. _

_Il se mord la lèvre, puis la trempe dans son café tiède._

xoxoxox

J 238

Un coup d'œil vers les rues bondées de monde, et on sent comme Noël est proche. Suivi de près par ses deux amies qui trottinent derrière lui, Vanitas observe partout autour la foule de gens qui s'engouffre dans les magasins. Ils sont tous prêts, carte bleue dans la poche, partis pour soustraire quelques dizaines d'euros - centaines, pour les plus aisés - à leur compte bancaire. Les papiers cadeaux décorent les bras, les sacs et les comptoirs, les stands de châtaignes grillées diffusent leur délicieuse odeur brûlante, et le corbeau songe qu'il devrait vraiment commencer ses propres achats. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Enfin. C'est sûrement déjà trop tard.

Et puis, faudrait-il déjà qu'il sache à qui il veut offrir des cadeaux. La petite bande de l'asso, c'est un bon début. A moins qu'ils ne fassent un père noël secret entre eux pour s'éviter de trop lourdes dépenses ? Ça se tente. Il jettera l'idée pendant la prochaine perm.

« - Je vois pas grand-chose à par la librairie, en vrai. »

Yuyu lâche sa résignation au moment où ses mirettes sombres tombent sur une vitrine pleine de couvertures colorées.

« - Un livre pour lui, c'est pas un peu trop prévisible ? »

Mais Larxene n'est qu'à moitié convaincue.

« - Si ça lui fait plaisir, au pire on s'en fout.

\- Et de nouveaux binders, me semble qu'il a dit que les siens commençaient à se distendre.

\- Nop, on s'est fait devancer sur le coup, Lex' a déjà prévu de lui en racheter.

\- Merde.

\- Ouais donc, la librairie.

\- Yep.

\- D'acc. »

Vanitas hoche la tête, la cadette suit le mouvement et la guêpe fourre ses mains gelées dans ses poches. L'imagination ne les démange pas mais, comme ils viennent de le souligner, tant que le cadeau fait plaisir … Et puis, inutile de prendre des risques quand on dispose d'un terrain pareil. Les bouquins, avec Ienzo, c'est une valeur sûre. Oui, tout le monde va lui en offrir. Mais il les lira tous.

« - On va où ? » le noiraud demande, tout en ajustant son bonnet.

« - Fnac ? » Larx propose.

« - Non ! On trouve une petite librairie indé, c'est mieux et ça lui plaira encore plus. » Yuyu avance, intraitable.

Les deux loups sauvages échangent un regard bref. La réaction était attendue, ils retiennent un sourire amusé avant de hocher la tête.

« - D'acc.

\- Parfait ! »

Un sourire de victoire s'étale sur la face de leur nouveau petit chef, qui se tourne sans plus tarder. Et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils passent la porte d'une enseigne encore inconnue pour la majorité du trio. Une ribambelle de murs couverts de livres s'offre à eux, des tables jonchent leur chemin, et des bouquins à n'en plus finir défilent sous leurs yeux. Ils n'ont que l'embarras du choix. Reste à trouver la perle qui plaira à Ienzo.

« - Un truc queer, y a moyen que ça lui plaise. » Larx fait remarquer en zieutant hasardeusement la quatrième de couverture des titres posés sur table.

« - Yep mais il est au taquet plus calé que nous là-dessus, faut pas qu'on lui offre un livre qu'il a déjà.

\- Ça passe si on tape dans la nouveauté. »

Van hoche la tête sans parler, perdu dans ses pensées. Il feuillette vaguement quelques ouvrages, cherche celui qui lui rappellera tous ceux que le garçon lui a prêtés. A partager avec lui cette affection de la littérature, il s'est fait une idée des œuvres qui intéressent son ami. Les styles littéraires pleins d'images merveilleuses et de mots habilement assemblés, les longs pavés qui n'en finissent jamais de compter leurs pages et les personnages qui lui arrachent le cœur au moment de les quitter. Il aime entrer dans des mondes qu'il ne lâchera qu'au bout de plusieurs jours, et qui le hanteront plus longtemps encore. Être marqué. Bouleversé. Changé. Lire ces livres qui lui font des étoiles scintillantes au coin de l'oeil, quand il en parle.

Mais dur pour le noiraud de savoir à l'avance si un titre lui fera cet effet.

« - _N'essuie jamais de larmes sans gants_, ça me dit un truc. Il nous en avait pas déjà parlé ? » Yuyu demande en saisissant le pavé qui attend devant iel.

\- Il l'a lu. » Van coupe illico. « Il l'a même prêté à Dem.

\- Ah, c'est lui qu'a dû le citer.

\- Sûrement. »

Quelques rayons et de nombreux commentaires divers et variés plus tard, le groupe compare finalement les ouvrages qui leur semblent pertinents.

« - _Les 5/5_ j'ai pas lu mais y a un gars trans dedans, et y a un des mecs de Trans-mission qui nous l'a conseillé. Ça, Ienzo l'a pas lu.

\- _Opération pantalon_, par contre, j'crois qu'il a déjà lu. » Van note en observant le bouquin que Larxene a ramené.

\- Y t'en a parlé ?

\- Vaguement, c'est pas le truc sur le gars dans un collège avec un dress-code qui le force à porter une jupe ?

\- Si.

\- Donc ouais, il a lu. »

Dernière trouvaille, le rectangle de papier entre les mains de la teigne. Il hésite à le proposer, encore incertain quant à l'avis qu'il peut se faire sur cette histoire. Mais, puisqu'ils qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de choix, compte tenu de leurs critères de sélection, il décide de rajouter sa pierre à la pile déjà formée.

« - _Les parisiens_ ? » la cadette d'étonne en regardant la couverture.

« - Ouais.

\- Ça parle de quoi ?

\- J'ai pas tout compris, mais vu comme c'est écrit, ça lui plaira. Puis c'est perché et ça se paluche entre mecs, apparemment.

\- Ça se tente. »

Ils se concertent, échangent, vérifient les prix et arrêtent finalement leur choix sur les trouvailles de Yuyu et Van. Ils ressortent, leurs trésors communs généreusement empaquetés par un des libraires, et la rue les accueille dans son éternel brouhaha.

Trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ienzo : Fait.

« - On peut trouver un coin calme ? » la brunette demande, dents serrées, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

« - On peut squatter chez Bang ?

\- Yep. »

Van approuve et suit la troupe le long des rues jusqu'au café désigné. Dedans, peu de monde, moins de bruit. Yuyu se détend et file s'asseoir dans un des confortables canapés, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine après s'être déchaussée. Ils commandent tous, puis pianotent vaguement sur leur téléphone en attendant que les mets arrivent. L'ambiance posée du lieu chasse l'excitation bruyante de la ville, et l'anxiété qu'elle dresse en eux.

Sur la bouche de Larxene, un sourire touché pointe - qu'elle essaye de chasser - alors qu'elle vérifie ses messages.

« - Aqua ? » Van devine.

« - Ouais.

\- Elle te dit quoi ?

\- Des trucs. »

Elle répond en quelques brefs coups de pouce, passée un court temps d'hésitation.

« - Du coup ça bouge comment depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Bah, on cause.

\- Nan, jure.

\- Mais vous causez entre potes ou c'est plus … » Yuyu demande alors qu'on pose son bubble tea devant iel.

« - Plus quoi ?

\- Plus ambiguë. »

\- Bah c'est pas spécialement ambiguë non plus, quoi.

\- Elle a quand même l'air de bien t'aimer. » la teigne insiste.

« - Mouais. »

Larx hausse les épaules, s'arme d'une cuillère et la plonge dans sa part de cheesecake. Van, de son côté, observe la tarte au citron qui trône dans son assiette. Elle a l'air appétissante. Il a bien choisi. Sur sa langue, la pâte jaune laisse une trace acidulée.

« - Vous vous tournez quand même bien autour. » poursuit la plus petite, entre deux gorgées.

« - Ça bouge pas trop non plus.

\- T'as déjà tenté des trucs ?

\- Nop.

\- Et t'as pas envie ?

\- C'est compliqué. »

Van se souvient de leur conversation, de tout ce que la guêpe lui a dit. D'un coup d'œil discret, il jauge le troisième membre du groupe, cherchent dans sa douce expression un indice qui lui prouverait qu'iel sait, iel aussi. Dur de deviner, Yuyu ouvre sa compassion en toute circonstance.

« - En vrai si ça te bloque, tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui en parler. » iel cherche son regard. « Tu perds rien à lui dire.

\- Mm. »

Ce n'est pas la perte, mais sa fierté et sa peur naturelle qui retiennent l'hésitante. Parce qu'ils sont faits du même bois, le corbeau le sait. Il le comprend. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne trouve rien à dire. Coincé dans une situation similaire, il n'a pas su mieux faire.

« - Et toi ? Avec Olette, c'est toujours cool ? » Larx demande, tout en sirotant son café.

« - Bof. On se voit moins en ce moment. Elle a du mal à gérer les cours et sa vie perso, du coup on se croise surtout sur les perms. J'vais dormir chez elle de temps en temps, mais là aussi avec les dissertes et les partiels de fin de semestre c'est chaud.

\- C'est pas la meilleure période pour les couples.

\- Grave. J'pensais que ce serait plus calme que le lycée, mais en vrai j'ai tellement de boulot en jap, c'est chaud. Y a au taquet de redoublants dans mes cours, j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible de passer en année supérieur.

\- Ouais, Cloud avait fait une L1 Jap et il s'en est pas sorti du tout.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu savais pas ?

\- Non. Mais on parle pas trop aussi, c'est surtout Zack que je connais. » iel termine sa boisson, traquant les perles de tapioca coincées dans le récipient. « Ça fait un baille qu'on les a pas vus d'ailleurs.

\- Zack a plus l'temps de toute façon avec sa nouvelle licence. Puis Cloud vient quasi pas, depuis qu'ils se sont séparés.

\- C'est naze.

\- Bah, on peut pas lui en vouloir de pas vouloir le croiser.

\- Je dis pas ça, mais juste, de voir tout le monde qui part … Avec tous les nouveaux de cette année, j'ai l'impression que j'connais plus personne à l'asso. »

Van suit distraitement, peu intéressé. Quoi qu'il ait la même impression, il ne connaissait pas suffisamment l'endroit pour y trouver une réelle appartenance. Le changement le frappe moins. Tant qu'il reconnaît deux trois têtes, ça lui va. Aussi, il décroche de la conversation pour se concentrer sur ses textos et sur son fil d'actualité Facebook. Quand, soudain, une cuillère vient lui tapoter l'épaule.

« - Woho, t'écoute ? »

Yuyu lui parle tout en lui assénant de petits coups, à l'aide du plat de l'ustensile, jusqu'à ce que le corbeau recule brusquement son épaule. Il détourne le regard avant de lui en jeter un courroucé, reposant le cellulaire sur la table.

« - Nan.

\- _Le grand bain_, _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ou _Millenium _?

\- De quoi, vous voulez aller au ciné ?

\- T'as autre chose à proposer ?

\- Non.

\- Alors choisi. Sauf si tu veux pas venir. »

Vanitas hésite, mais il n'a pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Il n'est pas si tard, et il a à peine l'impression d'avoir profité de la journée.

« - T'as les résumés ?

\- Tiens. »

La gamine lui tend son téléphone, et il zieute le programme du cinéma. _Le grand bain_, c'est mort, et il n'est pas spécialement fan de Queen. Va pour le thriller.

« - L'dernier là, _Millenium_.

\- D'acc !

\- T'as lu les bouquins ? » Larxene demande en reposant sa cuillère dans son assiette, son goûter enfin terminé.

« - Nan mais c'est pas la grosse trilogie là ?

\- Si, sauf que c'est plus une trilogie. D'ailleurs c'est le quatrième tome que le film adapte, normalement.

\- Mais l'auteur était pas clamsé ?

\- Quelqu'un a repris la suite. »

Il hoche vaguement la tête. Ces livres, il se souvient les avoir vus chez ses parents, dans la bibliothèque de sa mère. Elle les adorait, et l'affection qu'elle leur portait le fascinait. Il a toujours voulu les emprunter mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il n'a jamais pris le temps de le faire. Le film le motivera peut-être à s'y plonger.

Alors que toute la joyeuse bande se lève pour payer sa consommation, Van jette un énième coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Cette fois, un voyant vert clignote. Il zieute le texto tout en sortant sa carte bleue.

**Demyx - 16h 36 :**

**Du coup pour le nouvel an, t'es chaud ?**

* * *

Voilà !

Si jamais vous cherchez de la lecture, vraiment, _N'essuie jamais de larmes sans gants_, c'est un de mes livres préféré du monde entier. Y a des passages qui te brisent le coeur, d'autres qui sont incroyablement beaux, d'autre qui te donnent envie de jeter le livre par la fenêtre. Le tout sur 800 pages en version poche. Bref.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !


	42. J 247

Hey !

Je poste en coup de vent comme je suis - à nouveau - en vacances !

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour leur review (qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?) et à **Yu **pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Yo. »_

_Il rentre, et le silence l'accueille. Encore. Un grand vide dans l'appartement, et dans son thorax. Ses dents emprisonnent sa lèvre dans un geste rageur. Dans un geste de peur. Axel est bien là, pourtant, puisque la porte était ouverte. A moins qu'il n'ait oublié de la fermer en partant ? Non. Axel est minutieux, attentif. Il n'oublie pas ce genre de détail._

_Incertain, il s'avance dans la pièce et observe. Personne au salon ni dans la cuisine. Le renard est sûrement dans sa chambre. Il préfère ne pas y entrer. Loin de lui l'envie de l'agacer en le dérangeant, il va plutôt s'enfermer dans ce silence pesant et attendre que le rouquin se manifeste de lui-même._

_Il va poser son sac dans sa chambre, l'ouvre pour ranger sur la table de chevet le bouquin qu'il a acheté avec ses économies. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il a l'occasion de se faire de petits cadeaux. Entre le peu de fric qui le force à piocher dans les sous mis de côté et la fréquence exagérément éloignée de ses sorties … Les occasions, oui, c'est bien ce qui lui manque. Dire qu'il pensait que les clefs lui offriraient la liberté … La liberté de quoi ? De faire le tour de la rue avant de rentrer ? La liberté d'entrer dans un bar où il ne pourra de toute façon rien payer ? Quelle connerie, vraiment._

_Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un boulot. Mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de chercher. Les derniers CV qu'il a envoyés n'ont même pas reçu de réponses. Quelle perte de temps._

_Il soupire. Pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, et sa tête entre ses mains._

_Soudain, ça bouge à côté. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Reconnaissant l'allure ferme et régulière d'Axel, il sort pour aller le saluer._

_« - Yo !_

_\- Ah, t'es rentré ? »_

_L'allumé le regarde de haut en bas. Puis il repart vers la cuisine._

_C'est un coup dans l'estomac de Vanitas, qui avance malgré tout. Il ignore le froid qui le prend, suave, par le moindre de ses pores. C'est dans sa tête. Juste dans sa tête._

_Il reprend la parole._

_« - T'es rentré tôt ?_

_\- A l'heure habituelle. »_

_Le bruit du paquet de pâte qui bruisse dans la main d'Axel, puis de l'eau qu'il fait couler dans une casserole avant d'allumer le feu. Il le regarde attraper le sel. L'ouvrir. Le secouer._

_« - Et toi ? J'ai vu que t'étais sorti. »_

_Le ton plus doux, soudain. C'est une remarque comme une autre. De simples mots. Et pourtant, le noiraud ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y voir un reproche. Il regarde ailleurs, même si l'allumé ne l'observe pas. Vers la fenêtre._

_« - J'suis allé faire un tour._

_\- Au ciné ?_

_\- Nan, comme ça. J'ai zieuté les magasins._

_\- T'as acheté des trucs ?_

_\- Nan. »_

_Le mensonge est sorti plus vite qu'il n'a pensé. Réflexe. Axel pourrait bien lui reprocher ses dépenses, au vu de sa situation financière. Un truc superflu, encore. De l'argent jeté par les fenêtres. Et le loyer ? Et les factures ? La bouffe ?_

_Non. Van n'a pas besoin d'entendre tout ça. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas toucher à ce qu'il lui reste tant qu'il ne gagne rien. Mais il en avait besoin. Quand il a vu la couverture, sombre, le texte flottant au-dessus d'un cercle de chaises, il s'est arrêté. Et il s'est demandé à quand remontait le dernier achat qu'il s'était autorisé._

_A quand remonte le dernier cadeau qu'Ax ait daigné lui faire, aussi._

_« - D'acc. »_

"_Retourne-toi. Retourne-toi s'il te plait, regarde-moi. Pourquoi tu le fais plus ? Pourquoi c'est pas comme avant, quand tu me bouffais des yeux ? Pourquoi j'ai plus l'air précieux pour toi ?"_

_Le chauffage est monté, le radiateur tout chaud dans son dos. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il sent ses mains qui tremblent de froid ?_

_« - T'es pas hyper bavard. »_

_Enfin c'est sorti. Il a rassemblé un courage qu'il ne pensait plus avoir, et les mots ont franchi sa bouche. D'une traite. Qu'est-ce qu'il va répondre à ça, le renard ? Est-ce qu'il va le regarder longuement, lui dire que non, c'est juste dans sa tête ? Réfuter ? Si oui, qu'est-ce Van pourrait bien lui rétorquer ? Même s'il sait que c'est faux, que l'épouvantail ment et qu'il nie cet écart qu'il creuse entre eux, il voudra bien faire semblant d'y croire. Il laissera couler, pourvu que l'autre s'approche et le prenne dans ses bras, tout tendre. Pour peu qu'il partage sa chaleur._

_Pourquoi s'entêter ? Il n'a pas toujours besoin d'avoir raison._

_« - Je suis fatigué. »_

_Oh._

_« - Ah. D'acc._

_\- J'ai un gros dossier en ce moment. »_

_Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il en a un, de gros dossier. A l'écouter, il passe son temps sur de sérieux projets. Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il reste dans sa chambre à bosser, plutôt que de partager un morceau de soirée avec lui ?_

_« - Bon courage._

_\- Merci. »_

_Les pâtes tombent dans l'eau bouillante. Rongé par cette petite voix qu'il lui dit qu'il est de trop, Van se recule. Il observe rapidement son petit ami avant de regarder sa chambre, mal à l'aise. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir dormir contre lui, cette nuit. Sentir un bras autour de sa taille. Un souffle régulier. Quelqu'un._

_Tant pis._

_Comme sa mère disait, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Mais elle ne lui avait pas précisé comme ça pouvait bouffer, parfois, cette frustration gamine qui cogne à l'intérieur, et ce profond sentiment de solitude._

_La solitude._

_Il vit avec son mec. Il le croise tous les jours. Il lui parle - enfin, il essaie. Et il se sent seul ? Cette blague._

xoxoxox

J 247

« - Au pire, j'prends un chien. C'est bien un chien, aussi.»

Vanitas hausse un sourcil. Un chien, donc.

« - Ouais enfin, un chien et un mec, c'est pas la même chose.

\- Bah je prendrai un chien et un vibromasseur. Puis un mec, hein, j'pourrais aussi finir avec une fille, tu sais pas.

\- Sauf que tu crushes pas sur une meuf, en c'moment.

\- Je crushe pas sur une seule personne.

\- Non mais ton crush principal. »

Le corbeau s'apprête à relever sa main qui glisse entre les mèches de son pote. Mais Demyx la récupère et la repose sur sa tignasse sans lui demander son avis. Une manière de réclamer son entière attention, son affection, et d'agréables papouilles.

« - Tu m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était, d'ailleurs.

\- Genre, t'as pas une petite idée ?

\- Mm, p't'être. »

Oh si. Il en a une, de petite idée. Une qui se précise doucement, quand il y pense au boulot en retournant les steaks sur le gril, et qui lui plait bien. Mais il aime jouer, et il préfère chercher encore, tourner autour du pot et récolter les détails qui le font pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Et puis, c'est dur d'être sûr, avec Dem. Le gars, il donne l'impression d'être amoureux du monde entier. Il passe sa vie posé sur les genoux des autres - comme en cet instant, où il déguste son tacos sa tête glissée sur les cuisse de Van. Sa main lovée dans la paume d'un ami, il câline allègrement toutes les peaux qui s'approchent de la sienne. Il coule des regards affectueux dès qu'il a une faveur à demander, un câlin à gratter, une frite à chiper dans l'assiette du premier venu. Et encore, s'il ne fréquentait d'un nombre réduit de personnes. Mais Van pourrait jurer que son ami connaît le moindre habitant de la ville. Ils ne peuvent pas mettre un pied dehors sans qu'il ne croise un pote, un type rencontré en soirée, une meuf de la fac, un coup d'un soir ou une connaissance d'une énième asso.

« - Genre ?

\- Rêve. Tu parles pas, j'parle pas.

\- Allez. J'veux savoir à qui tu penses.

\- Nan.

\- S'te plait. »

Il lui sort ce fameux regard, ces yeux de loir tristounet, sa joue qui frotte contre sa main.

« - Toujours pas. »

Déterminé, le charmeur remue son nez contre la paume de sa main, joue les chatons séducteurs, s'autorise même un petit _Mm_ suppliant, avant d'abaisser la tête, vaincu.

« - T'as pas d'cœur.

\- Si, j'suis juste habitué à tes techniques de fourbe.

\- J'suis pas fourbe.

\- Oh si, gars, t'es fourbe, et manipulateur.

\- Alors ça c'est méchant.

\- Vrai.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est pas méchant, c'est vrai. »

Demyx hausse un sourcils, perd instantanément son charme attendrissant pour afficher une moue faussement blasée en lui tirant la langue. Le petit membre rose s'agite sous les yeux du noiraud, sans qu'il ne s'en offusque.

« - Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant, d'abord ?

\- Bah t'es mon pote, j'ai envie de savoir. »

De savoir s'il doit se sentir concerné, surtout.

« - Quand même. J'me mêle de ta vie amoureuse, moi ?

\- Ouais, carrément ? Tu veux qu'on parle d'Ienzo ?

\- Non mais Ienzo ça va, j'vous laisse tranquilles depuis votre coucherie ratée. »

Van lui inflige un terrible pichenette sur le bout du nez, tirant un faible glapissement au pauvre garçon qui y porte aussitôt ses mains.

« - Eh !

\- Tu nous laisses tranquilles depuis que c'est fini, ouais. Ça veut pas dire grand chose.

\- Genre c'est fini.

\- Vraiment.

\- Mon cul.

\- T'en fais c'que tu veux. Mais j'vois pas le rapport. »

Le guitariste rit, avant de se redresser. Il se cale près de Van, ses jambes repliées par dessus les siennes, sa tête posée près de son épaule. La position, on ne peut plus confortable, lui tire un petit bruit de contentement.

« - Nan mais sans dec, vous avez reparlé de ça, depuis ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

Vite fait, s'il compte leur conversation au sujet de Lexaeus.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Pas besoin.

\- Vous devriez peut-être, non ?

\- Y a rien a dire. On est tous les deux Ok sur la situation. »

Encore, Demyx hausse un sourcil. Il secoue la tête, la penche pour capter le regard de Vanitas.

«- Vous en avez pas parlé, et vous savez que vous êtes Ok.

\- Oui.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr ?

\- Ça se sent.

\- Gars, la dernière fois que t'as dit ça, on était à la fac et tu chauffais un hétéro en m'assurant qu'il était pédé comme un foc.

\- Ouais, bah l'hétéro m'a roulé le patin de sa vie pendant la soirée.

\- Pour te mettre un stop le lendemain.

\- Son problème, s'il a pas su profiter de l'honneur que j'lui faisais. »

Vanitas tourne la tête, fort de son expression la plus dédaigneuse, avant de tendre la main pour piocher dans les frites de son ami. Son ami qui glousse, encore, avant d'attraper une poignée de ces morceaux de patates pour enchanter ses papilles.

« - N'empêche, tu devrais vraiment parler avec Ienzo. Ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

\- Pas la peine. Il a déjà son nouveau gars de toute façon.

\- Lexaeus ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors déjà ils sont pas officiellement ensemble, et ensuite Ienzo est poly.

\- Genre.

\- Juré. »

Le teigneux relève un regard teinté de méfiance vers l'annonciateur de la grande nouvelle. Poly, donc. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de cette information, dont le gris ne lui a jamais fait part. Néanmoins, s'il a partagé la nouvelle avec quelqu'un, c'est forcément Demyx. L'ébouriffé fait office d'éponge émotionnelle et de confident de la team.

« - Il te l'a dit ?

\- Nan, parce qu'il sait pas encore. »

Van hausse un sourcil. Oh, oui, bien sûr. Cette fois, c'est à son tour de rire, moitié incrédule, moitié convaincu. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si le guitariste affabule, ou s'il est tout à fait sérieux. Alors il se contente de secouer la tête comme pour chasser ce brin de conversation, avant de boire une gorgée d'Ice-tea rempli de glaçon. Coupé par l'eau fraîche, le liquide a déjà perdu de sa saveur chimique.

« - Puis l'idée c'est pas de l'emballer juste après, hein. Juste de pas ignorer ce qui s'est passé.

\- Mouais.

\- Franchement, ça te fait pas chier, des fois, de faire comme s'y avait rien eu entre vous ?

\- On fait pas comme s'y avait rien eu.

\- Ouais enfin, vous avez tout stoppé du jour au lendemain sans en parler. C'est chaud quand même. »

Vanitas n'y a pas plus pensé. La première fois qu'il a revu Ienzo, après ce drôle de fiasco, il avait le coeur trop lourd pour se crisper ou s'offusquer. Le lettreux lui a sourit. Il a décidé qu'il ne leur en fallait pas plus. C'était oublié, terminé, derrière eux. Ils étaient passé à la page suivante. Fini, leur amourette avortée. Enfin, fini. Il ne peut pas nier l'élan grinçant qui l'a touché, quand la joyeuse bande a évoqué Lexaeus pour la première fois. Il ne sait pas quoi en penser.

Peut-être que Demyx a raison et qu'il devrait revenir sur ce point de leur histoire qu'ils n'ont jamais daigné regarder en face. Mais il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça, pour l'instant.

« - J'verrai.

\- C'est un bon début. »

D'humeur paresseuse, la grande tige n'en reste pas moins intenable. Il ne cesse de changer de position, s'allonge à nouveau, récupère les jambes de son camarade pour en refaire un oreiller. Il tend la main, attrape des frites, en repose la moitié après avoir mangé l'autre, croise ses jambes, les décroise. Impossible pour lui de garder la même position plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

« - Sinon, bien le changement de sujet ?

\- Quel changement de sujet ? »

Demyx ne tient pas cinq secondes sous les pupilles perçantes de Van, et il pouffe. Incapable de mentir correctement, il hausse les épaules et lui offre un sourire contrit. Le corbeau reprend.

« - Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler ?

\- Pourquoi j'en parlerais ?

\- Parce que tu le fais tout le temps ? »

Le blond adore parler de ses coups de cœur. Pour le plaisir de les raviver à sa mémoire, d'évoquer leur souvenir touchant qui lui tourne dans la tête. Il aime poser sa trogne sur ses bras croisés, les yeux à demi fermés, rêver. Raconter comme le garçon qui passe toujours au même moment dans les couloirs de la fac est mignon, avec sa tignasse d'ado insomniaque et ses taches de rousseurs. Il pourrait dire pendant des heures, toute la douceur d'un caractère, la force d'une tendresse, la naïveté d'une affection subite. La subtilité d'un regard échangé dont il ne sait quoi penser. La compassion pour un élan de tristesse qu'il sent et qui lui donne envie d'étreindre.

Demyx aime être amoureux. Et, si cette conversation avait eu lieu quatre ans plus tôt, il aurait certainement tanné Vanitas avec ses histoires.

« - Faux.

\- Genre.

\- J'le fais moins qu'avant.

\- Quand même. »

Il ne ment pas. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas entendu s'étendre sur un nom, un visage, un sourire ou une paire de fesses depuis un moment.

« - Pourquoi ? » il reprend, en lui caressant les cheveux.

« - Bah, y a toujours des gens pour faire une remarque.

\- Une remarque ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Sous sa tête, le regard fuyant de Demyx cherche une prise vers le plafond, puis la fenêtre. Il fait beau, dehors, un grand soleil d'hiver qui les réchauffe par la fenêtre. Un jour parfait pour sortir, si les températures n'étaient pas aussi basses.

« - On t'a emmerdé avec ça ?

\- Pas emmerdé, mais bon y a toujours quelqu'un pour sortir un truc comme quoi j'ai un crush pour chaque jour d'la s'maine, ou que j'suis un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Ça gave à force.

\- C'est pas faux.»

Un soupire vexé suit ses paroles. Van voit le visage du musicien se durcir, dessiner un masque sec alors qu'il se tourne, ses bras repliés vers l'avant. Il se redresse, l'abandonne pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé, le tout sous son regard étonné. Le teigneux lui trouverait bien des airs de gamin mécontent. Mais la réaction de Dem ne ressemble pas à une pauvre bouderie d'enfant.

Bon, apparemment, il a dérapé. Merde.

« - Eh, j'ai pas dit que c'était mal.

\- Même.

\- C'est bon Dem, tu sais que je m'en fous d'ça …

\- Si j'te faisais la remarque comme quoi t'es mono chaque fois que tu parles de quelqu'un qui t'plais, ça te f'rait plaisir ? Genre, si le premier truc que je trouvais à faire, c'est d'me moquer en lâchant que ton modèle de relation, quand même, il est pas courant, t'aimerais ? »

Non, sûrement pas. De la même manière qu'il grogne à la moindre trace d'homophobie, le teigneux n'accepterait pas qu'on touche à sa manière de vivre. C'est la sienne. Et si elle ne plait pas, tant pis. Il ne l'impose à personne.

« - Non. » il admet, mal à l'aise face à la colère lasse de Demyx.

« - Ben c'est pareil. »

Dos à lui, le rockeur ramène ses genoux contre son torse, y pose sa tête en soupirant avant de les entourer de ses deux bras. Sans le voir, Van peut deviner le regard fatigué sur son visage abaissé, sa petite trogne éteinte, vide de toute la joie sautillante qui l'anime habituellement.

Il se mord la lèvre. La colère comme la lassitude sont deux manifestations rares chez Demyx. Déjà qu'il ne sait pas les gérer chez les autres, autant dire qu'avec lui, il est bloqué. Et ça l'emmerde. Il n'aime pas ce truc qu'il sent éclore, cette culpabilité.

« - Les gens pensent pas à mal quand ils disent ça, ils savent juste pas. » il tente, tendu.

« - Mais même ! Leur premier réflexe c'est d'en rire. Comme si c'était pas sérieux. Genre, aimer les gens, c'est pas sérieux. »

Il souffle, resserre son étreinte autour de ses guiboles. Un mouvement de tête fait trembler sa tignasse.

« - Ça m'fait chier. J'passe toujours pour un gamin pas sérieux qu'arrive pas à se poser avec quelqu'un, sauf que j'ai pas envie de me poser, 'tain. J'ai pas envie de choisir. Les relations mono, j'finis toujours par me sentir mal dedans. »

Ils ne touchent plus ni aux frites, ni à leur boisson. Vanitas se sent bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, là. De boire alors que l'autre lui parle, il aurait l'impression de se montrer terriblement irrespectueux.

Il le sent ce truc qui monte, là, cette colère. Malgré lui, il en veut à son pote pour la tension qui leur noue l'estomac. Tout allait bien, deux minutes avant. Merde.

« - Je m'en fous qu'les gens pensent pas à mal. J'aimerais juste que, quand j'parle de quelqu'un qui me plait, la réaction ce soit _Chouette, c'est qui_ ?, et pas _Nan, encore un ?_ Les gens s'rendent même pas compte que c'est vexant, c'est ça l'pire. Ils captent pas que c'est étouffant, quand on t'prends jamais au sérieux ou qu'on s'moque de ta manière d'aimer. Ça leur viendrait même pas à l'esprit que leur modèle de r'lation, bah est pas forcément le bon. »

Un bruit de déglutition peu agréable coupe son discours.

« - J'veux dire, suffit de voir dans genre, les trois quart des films ou des bouquins. »

Et là sa voix tombe. Le noiraud a rarement autant eu l'impression d'entendre le silence, de le subir. Il se demande si l'autre n'a pas les yeux tout humides à lui parler de ça, soudain.

« - Franchement, est-ce que t'en connais un seul avec un personnage qui s'tape les deux love interests à la fin, au lieu d'choisir ?

\- Non.

\- Même les gays, c'est plus simple à trouver. »

Il grimace sur cette dernière phrase, comme il sent une aiguille le piquer droit au cœur. _C'est plus dur d'être moi que d'être toi_, il entend, même s'il sait bien que ce n'est pas ce que l'autre lui dit. Son orgueil n'apprécie pas. Il a toujours eu l'impression que c'était plus simple, pour Demyx, de vivre avec tout ça. Une mère ouverte d'esprit, un environnement queer au possible. Une capacité affolante à charmer, et aucune barrière pour l'entraver. Il ne se prend jamais les pieds nulle part, et Vanitas a du mal à croire que, dans cette histoire, il n'est pas celui qui souffre le plus de sa condition. Il n'a pas envie de le reconnaître.

Et quelle connerie, au fond. Il n'a jamais été question de faire un concours de la situation la plus merdique.

« - Déso. Je voulais pas te vexer.

\- Bah j'espère bien. »

Il s'approche doucement, trop peu habitué aux crises de Demyx pour savoir comment l'aborder. Il vérifie que ses épaules ne tremblent pas, signe d'un possible sanglot, puis il y pose une main prête à fuir. Après quelques secondes, constatant que l'autre ne l'a pas chassé, il commence à papouiller le morceau de cou qu'il aperçoit.

« - Désolé. »

C'est une toute petite voix qui s'élève. Un pauvre mot lâché d'une traite, comme un traité de paix.

« - T'as pas à l'être.

\- J'voulais pas m'emporter. »

Il recule et se laisse presque tomber contre son ami, sans chercher à éloigner les doigts qui glissent sur sa peau.

« - J'me suis pris la tête là-dessus avec Larx hier, et ça me fout les nerfs en boule.

\- Pris la tête sur quoi ? Les relations poly ?

\- Ouais. 'fin pas exactement ça, mais ça revient au même. »

Il repose sa tête sur son épaule, toujours de manière à ne pas le regarder.

« - Genre, parfois je drague des gens qui s'attendent à un truc sérieux et mono derrière, du coup ça fait un peu des embrouilles et y a des histoires dans l'asso.

\- J'vois.

\- Et ça me fait chier qu'on me l'reproche. J'ai jamais rien promis à personne, merde à un moment, quoi. Puis j'le montre cash que j'suis pas exclusif, c'est pas comme si je l'avouais en plein milieu d'une relation. »

Vanitas hoche la tête en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils sont tout doux sur le côté, un vrai pelage de chat. Il a dû les raser récemment.

« - Elle m'a dit de faire gaffe avec ça, que c'était blessant pour les gens. Sauf que j'y peux rien si je peux pas leur donner un truc exclusif. Et même si je pouvais, je voudrais pas. J'ai pas à l'faire.

\- C'est normal pour eux, d'penser comme ça.

\- Oui, bah moi personne s'est jamais excusé de m'imposer une relation mono. S'y a un problème, c'est forcément d'ma faute, jamais d'celle des autres. »

Il n'a pas tort. Vu sous cet angle, Van ne peut qu'acquiescer. Il le laisse se caler encore contre lui, soulagé de voir que la tension retombe aussi simplement qu'elle est montée.

« - Et la personne qui te plait, elle est exclu ou pas ?

\- Si tu parles du crush premier du nom, je sais pas.

\- Tu lui as pas demandé ?

\- Il a jamais été en relation libre ? Donc je suppose que non, mais je pensais pareil pour Ienzo au début, et pourtant maintenant j'ai grave le doute. »

Un léger sourire traverse le visage de Vanitas, alors qu'une idée se précise dans sa tête. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement pensé à Ienzo. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, Dem a toujours eu un faible pour les physiques androgynes et les visages fins. Quoi qu'il en a aussi un pour les hommes plus âgés, et les voix graves. Et les butchs. Et les emos.

Mais cette manière qu'il a de tourner autour du pot, fuyant mais pas braqué. Ce petit jeu entre eux, la séduction feinte - pas si feinte, il semblerait. S'il couple au peu d'informations qu'il a pu amasser, Van pourrait bien se sentir concerné par cette histoire. Ça n'est pas la première fois que le musicien s'intéresserait à lui.

« - Eh ?

\- Oui ?

\- Entre toi et Ienzo, pourquoi ça a pas marché ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- La non exclusivité ? »

Dem hoche la tête.

« - Y connaissait pas trop. Pas qu'il était contre, mais il était grave moins assuré à l'époque. On en a reparlé un peu y a pas longtemps, et y m'a dit qu'il aurait pas pu, parce qu'il avait pas assez confiance en lui. Qu'il aurait été jaloux et tout.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va mieux là-dessus, maintenant. »

En effet. Le gris ne lui a jamais paru ni jaloux, ni possessif. Au contraire, il semble détaché de tout, comme si n'avaient d'importance que les choses auxquelles il voulait bien en accorder.

« - J'aurais pas pensé.

\- On dirait pas, hein ?

\- Non. »

Il penche la tête en arrière, pensif. Puis il regarde Demyx. Demyx qui le regarde aussi, en mangeant les dernières frites, l'air un peu coupable de les avoir dévorées sans lui en proposer. Il se demande si, lui, il pourrait ranger le guitariste dans la liste des gens qui lui plaisent.

Il sourit.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé faire ce chapitre, je me souviens. Je m'amuse beaucoup avec Demyx et Van. Ils sont chouettes ensemble.

Merci aux personnes qui ont lu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !


	43. J 252

Hey !

Il fait beaucoup trop chaud. Je meurs. Vivement l'automne, j'en peux plus.

Oh, et j'ai complètement oublié de le mentionner, mais j'ai lancé un recueil, _Du sable entre les doigts_ qui est directement lié à cette histoire ! Je compte y mettre tous les OS en lien avec cette fanfic. Il y aura des gros morceaux comme tout petits textes, et ça peut tourner autour de personnages autres que Vanitas. Du coup, si ça vous tente, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Merci à **Ima **et à **Mijoqui **pour les reviews, et à **Yu **pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_De l'alcool. Voilà ce qu'il a senti quand Axel est rentré hier, encore ivre de bières et de rires partagés avec Saïx. Quand il s'est avancé dans le couloir, son pas plus maladroit qu'à l'accoutumée, avant de regagner sa chambre. Oh, il n'était pas bourré non plus. Il avait assez bu pour s'amuser de choses simples, l'esprit libérer, la parole encore habile, le corps léger. Il n'a eu aucun mal à rejoindre son lit, à se déshabiller et à s'endormir, pour ce que Vanitas a entendu. Et puis, en se levant ce matin, il avait la forme. Une petite migraine qu'il a chassée d'un ibuprofène. Une banane, une tisane, et il était requinqué._

_Non, de ce côté là, rien à signaler._

_Ce qui dérange Vanitas n'est pas de l'ordre de la consommation d'alcool. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt ce qu'il a entendu sur le seuil de la porte qui l'inquiète. L'entrée est si près de sa chambre. Il capture sans le vouloir toutes les voix qui passent à proximité. Les sons ne sont pas toujours clairs, le mur en mange une partie. Mais hier soir, adossé contre le battant de sa propre porte, l'oreille attentive aux fragments qu'il attrapait, il a senti son cœur se serrer._

_Il n'est pas sûr, pourtant. C'était juste des mots. Des mots vagues. Rien de concret. Il a sûrement mal compris, en plus. Son imagination a dû jouer avec cette phrase, la tordre au gré de ses angoisses. Au fond, il a seulement entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre. Hein ?_

_Tu sais bien que c'est toi qui compte._

_C'est n'importe quoi de s'inquiéter pour ça. Des conneries. Et le bruit qu'il a perçu après, qu'il croit avoir perçu, qu'il a peut-être imaginé, le couinement humide ... Ce pouvait tout aussi bien être les chaussures mouillées d'Axel sur le parquet. La semelle qui glissait, un grincement de gond, un voisin, même. Mais forcément dans sa tête, il faut qu'il s'imagine un baiser. C'est ridicule, il sait. Et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, de penser que peut-être, peut-être ... Comme un poison lentement diffusé, l'idée glisse dans sa tête. Elle y construit son nid._

_Après tout, il a l'air de tellement l'aimer, Saïx._

_Il est incroyable._

_Des types comme ça, t'en rencontre pas deux dans une vie._

_Il est ouf je te jure, il m'impressionne._

_Même avec tout ce qu'il s'est pris, il est resté super intègre._

_C'est avec lui qu'il sort, le soir. Avec lui qu'il rit, qu'il boit, qu'il rentre plein de sourires. Comme quoi son dossier ne lui prend pas tant de temps, finalement._

_A quand est-ce qu'elle remonte, leur dernière sortie hors des murs de l'appartement ? Leur dernier resto, leur dernier ciné, leur dernière grosse murge ? Un moment hors du temps où ils sont seuls à exister, seuls à compter dans le monde au milieu de cette foule d'inconnus. Un instant à eux, unique, un feu d'artifice dans la nuit. Ça remonte, hein ? Oui, ça remonte. Ça lui manque._

_Il a froid._

_Pourquoi Saïx ? Pourquoi tous ces merveilleux compliments vont à lui, à cet ours rustre, ce type incapable d'enchaîner deux mots pour communiquer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus pour briller comme ça dans la bouche de l'allumette ?_

_Le corbeau soupire._

_Il devrait rejoindre Axel à la cuisine. S'asseoir près de lui, poser sa tête sur son épaule. Mais si l'autre esquive le geste, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter._

xoxoxox

J 252

C'est en posant pour la première fois un pied aux perms du samedi que Vanitas comprend les propos de Yuyu. Ceux concernant le caractère "très G" des associations queer les plus mixtes. Sur la fac, le ratio était inégalitaire. Ici, il est complètement déséquilibré.

« - Salut ! »

Un sourire léger collé sur son visage, Yuyu s'approche rapidement de lui. Iel grignote un petit tas de chips caché dans sa main. Sa trogne aux lèvres pleines de miettes salées est agréablement familière dans cette marre d'inconnus, ce mélange de têtes déjà aperçues et de voix qu'il croit avoir entendues une ou deux fois sans jamais y avoir prêté attention.

« - Yo.

\- T'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

\- Avec le drapeau accroché à la fenêtre ? Nan.

\- Meilleure idée du siècle. Ça attire plein de nouveaux. »

Vanitas tourne la tête, traquant dans la masse de visages un minois qui lui serait familier. Il reconnaît sans trop de mal Zack, posé non loin autour d'une table, entouré de mecs qui ne lui disent rien. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu. Le noiraud hésite à s'avancer pour le saluer, mais la jovialité constante du type le met mal à l'aise. Il dégage une positivité qui, au contraire de celle de Demyx, l'oppresse. Une bonne humeur naïve qui ignore le mal être des gens autour de lui.

« - Y a qui qu'est là à part toi, du coup ? » le corbeau demande en poursuivant sa recherche.

« - Alors Dem devrait passer mais faut d'abord qu'il termine son cours, et sinon Ienzo est sur la perm Trans-mission.

\- C'est où ça ?

\- A l'étage. Par contre c'est non inclusif, donc tu pourras pas le rejoindre. Mais envoie un message pour dire que t'es là, il devrait passer.

\- D'acc.

\- Et y a Olette aussi ! » le nom colle un grand sourire sur le visage de celle qui le prononce. « Elle est allée faire un tour sur la perm d'une autre asso pour dire bonjour, mais elle va revenir dans deux minutes.

\- Y a d'autres asso ?

\- Yep ! Ici c'est surtout adressé aux jeunes et aux étudiants, mais y en a une autre qui inclut un public plus large dans la salle 1. Comme elle connait du monde là-bas elle aime bien y aller. »

Plus large, le terme est flou, Van se demande ce qu'il englobe vraiment. Des gens de son âge plus vieux, possiblement. Même s'il aperçoit Luxord dans un coin de la pièce - tiens, il l'avait oublié lui, encore un déserteur de la fac. Au pire, il ira faire un tour pour voir.

Bientôt, c'est la tête blonde de Cloud qui passe la porte. Le jeune homme le remarque à peine, jette un coup d'œil vers Yuyu qui se sert un verre de jus d'orange et passe dire bonjour à un des membres. Zack le salut de loin. Il lui répond d'un vague geste de la main, un bonjour mou qu'il ne fait pas l'effort de prononcer. La teigne s'en étonne, et coule un regard curieux vers sa pote. De mémoire, il lui semble qu'iel avait évoqué leur rupture. Mais il a l'habitude de les voir posés l'un près de l'autre, à tendre le cou pour s'embrasser entre deux phrases. Ça lui fait bizarre de les voir dans la même pièce, éloignés.

« - Ils sont plus ensemble les deux ?

\- Les deux ?

\- Cloud et Zack.

\- Ah, nan ! Ça fait genre depuis août que c'est fini ! »

En effet, ça commence à faire un moment. Il va falloir mettre ses ragots à jour.

« - On était tous sur le cul en vrai. » iel poursuit. « Ça se passait super bien pour eux, et puis d'un coup, paf !

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Y a une histoire comme quoi Cloud a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre je crois. Mais j'ai juste entendu dire donc je sais pas dans quelle mesure c'est vrai.

\- J'vois.

\- Après ça bouge beaucoup les couples, ici. T'as tout le temps des histoires de cœur et de cul. »

Van n'a jamais vraiment fait gaffe à ça, mais à bien y réfléchir, il fréquente toujours les mêmes personnes. Les rumeurs le touchent peu. Repensant à Ienzo, il se demande si les gens ont jazzé à leur sujet. Une idée plaisante. Il aime bien imaginer son nom sur les lèvres de ce petit monde.

« - Regarde toi par exemple, avec Ienzo et Dem.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Tu les enchaines. »

Le temps qu'il comprenne où iel veut en venir, iel s'est déjà éloignée vers la table pour piocher dans le raisin gracieusement disposé là. Iel saisit la peau d'un coup de dent, la décolle et la mâche, avant de s'attacher à la chair fraiche et dénudée.

« - Très drôle.

\- Fais pas genre il s'est rien passé avec Ienzo.

\- Il s'est rien passé de concret.

\- De concret ? Rouler des pelles à quelqu'un pour toi, c'est pas concret ?

\- Quand t'emballes quelqu'un en soirée, tu comptes ça comme une relation ?

\- S'il y a vraiment eu quelque chose autour, oui. »

La cadette fait coucou à Olette alors qu'elle entre enfin dans la salle, puis iel se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

« - Pas toi ?

\- Nan.

\- Et comment tu définis une relation, alors ? »

Van ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Surpris, il prend le temps de s'installer sur la chaise la plus proche, les jambes passées autour du dossier. C'est vrai ça, à partir de quand peut-il parler de relation ? Si la réponse lui semble d'abord évidente, il réalise que le concept même est assez flou dans sa tête. Par de murs nets bien dressés pour délimiter le terrain, seulement des haies hasardeuses et mal taillées. Il cogite.

« - A partir du moment où les deux personnes considèrent qu'elles sont ensemble, j'dirais.

\- Mais du coup, s'y a un malentendu et qu'une des deux personnes pense qu'y a un truc alors que pour l'autre c'est pas sérieux, t'appelles ça comment ?

\- Un quiproquo. »

Iel rit.

« - Nan mais y a relation ou pas, pour toi ?

\- Bah ça … »

Ça n'est pas la première question qu'il se pose en se levant le matin. Avec Ventus et Riku c'était clair, simple et net. Un baiser derrière le gymnase ou en soirée, et leur couple était officialisé. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la situation était claire. A cet âge-là, ils ne s'embêtaient pas plus que ça. Avec Axel, c'est déjà plus dur à définir. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment étés amis. Depuis le premier soir, ils se tournaient autour comme deux animaux en chasse, prêts à attaquer. Des compliments glissés, d'habiles sous-entendus, des gestes ambigus. Il se rappelle des allusions autour d'un café, des longs regards échangés dans les couloirs, du dédain mimé pour attirer le désir de l'autre. Un long jeu de séduction qui a finalement débouché sur ce qu'ils ont partagé pendant presque quatre ans. Mais à partir de quand peut-il vraiment dire qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au final, être ensemble ?

« - Pourquoi, toi tu comptes à partir de quand ?

\- Bah en vrai, dès que j'engage quelque chose avec quelqu'un, c'est une relation. Ça peut être amical ou plus, mais pour moi, la relation c'est tout le rapport à l'autre, pas juste le fait de sortir avec ou non. »

Ils se sont embrassés, et la tension entre eux s'en est trouvée renforcée. Tout doucement, en silence, ils ont glissé dans la proximité et la complicité, Van a commencé à passer plus de temps chez l'allumé. Ils ont couché ensemble. A ce moment-là, il considérait déjà qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de bien plus intime qu'une simple amitié. Est-ce que c'est leur coucherie qui a marqué le début d'un rapport plus sérieux entre eux ?

« - Mais du coup, s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Olette mais que vous aviez jamais vraiment formé un couple ou quoi, tu comptes quand même ?

\- Yep. S'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous ça compte pour moi, même si c'est pas sérieux ou officiel. »

Le corbeau hoche la tête. Vu sous cet angle, il ne sait pas vraiment comment désigner ce qui a eu lieu entre lui et le petit nébuleux. Ça n'était pas de la simple amitié, personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. Ils ont fait plus que se tourner autour, et pourtant ? Ils n'ont jamais prétendu être ensemble. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était, ce moment flou partagé ?

« - Salut ! »

La voix enjouée d'Olette coupe court à ses pensées. La jeune demoiselle s'approche du buffet – et par la même occasion de ses camarades – avant de s'installer sur une chaise qu'elle tire. Elle lisse la robe qui recouvre ses genoux, vérifie d'un rapide coup d'œil l'état de son collant, puis adresse un sourire tout doux à Yuyu.

« - Yo.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens le samedi du coup, non ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors, tu trouves ça comment ? »

Si l'endroit semble toujours aussi convivial, il a bien plus de mal à se sentir à l'aise ici qu'à la fac. Il peut compter le nombre de filles présentes sur les doigts d'une main. Allez, de deux, s'il ajoute celles qui sont passées en coup de vent. Mais en comparaison, il aperçoit bien une vingtaine de garçons. Au moins. Et il trouve bien peu de visages connus dans cette masse grouillante, même s'il a déjà aperçus la majorité des trognes rassemblées ici.

« - C'est différent.

\- Très gay surtout, hein ?

\- Ouais. »

La demoiselle rit.

« - Y a pas mal de gens qui viennent que le samedi. Tous ceux qui sont pas dans les facs qui organisent les perms, ou les gens qui bossent par exemple, et ceux qui peuvent pas participer à cause des cours. Comme c'est le week-end et qu'y a d'autres asso à côté, y a plus de monde et ça se mélange un peu.

\- Y a Trans-mission à l'étage, du coup ?

\- Ouais, mais juste une semaine sur deux. Après c'est non inclusif.

\- Yuyu m'a dit. »

Il tent le bras pour se servir à boire, grimace en voyant qu'il ne reste que du coca, et se résigne à saisir le pichet d'eau.

« - On aime bien se retrouver après la perm pour manger ensemble. Ça te dit de venir ?

\- Y aura qui ?

\- Yuyu et moi sûr, et Dem reste aussi, d'habitude. Ienzo ça dépend de la fatigue, mais si t'es là, ça le motivera peut-être. »

Il hoche la tête. L'idée lui plaît, et il vient d'être payé. Pas de raison de refuser.

« - Tu préfères les nouilles ou les burgers ? » Yuyu demande en se calant près de sa petite amie.

\- T'acceptes le Mcdo, maintenant ?

\- T'es ouf toi. Y a des restos respectables qui proposent des trucs végé et vegan. »

Iel le fixe, faussement offensée. Mais il n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'iel se redresse soudain, agitant sa main vers un nouvel arrivant qui apparaît derrière lui. Un coup d'œil curieux lui permet de reconnaître, debout près d'un groupe de gars en pleine discussion, la tignasse inégale d'Ienzo. Il lui sourit vite fait. Près de lui un grand type roux traîne des pieds, observant la pièce d'une mirette incertaine.

Une pointe de jalousie ripe contre son coeur.

Est-ce que c'est lui, le fameux Lexaeus ?

« - Du coup là, t'as le nouveau crush d'Ienzo. » la pile sur pattes précise.

« - C'est lui ?

\- Ouais, le grand roux.

\- D'acc.

\- Il parle pas beaucoup au début donc t'offusque pas s'il te dit rien. Il va finir par l'ouvrir un peu au bout d'un moment. Mais il est sympa en vrai, puis il est grave gentil même s'il fait un peu peur la première fois qu'on le voit.

\- Il a pas l'air très causant. »

Mais pas méchant non plus. Il a cette tête de géant maladroit qui ne sait comment s'y prendre pour aborder les gens autour de lui. Le regard qu'il pose sur les autres est plus effrayé qu'effrayant. Il se détend quand Ienzo glisse sa main sur la sienne en souriant. Son visage s'adoucit. Il n'y a qu'à les voir à côté pour comprendre comme le petit lettreux lui fait du bien.

Alors qu'ils s'approchent, Yuyu s'exclame à leur attention.

« - Eh ! Ça vous dit d'aller bouffer avec nous après la perm ? On voulait arranger un truc avec Dem, ça fait un moment qu'on est pas sortis ensemble.

\- Faut qu'on voit. Y a la même à Trans-mission, mais ça va dépendre d'où vont aller manger les gens.

\- J'ai des allergies. »

La voix de Lexaeus sort tout droit du fond de son ventre. Elle est grave et puissante, un grondement sourd qui s'accorde avec sa masse imposante. Le tout sous une paire d'yeux tremblante d'hésitation. Vanitas a bien du mal à croire qu'il a un jour pu ressembler à Ienzo. Il ne l'imagine clairement pas le colosse face à lui avec un corps plus fin, des formes rondes et un timbre fluet.

Il glisse un regard vers le jeune homme. Est-ce qu'il changera autant, quand il aura ses hormones ? C'est étrange à imaginer. Le garçon qu'il connaît, son corps lisse constamment dissimulé sous sa masse de vêtements et sa mèche, avec ces traits durs et ces larges mains. Toute cette puissance dans son enveloppe discrète … D'un autre côté, lui aussi il n'était pas bien carré, avant que la puberté de fasse son effet.

« - Des allergies pour quoi ? Si tu veux, on choisira le resto en fonction de ça. Déjà on cherche des endroits qui proposent de la bouffe vegan. »

Ils en discutent rapidement alors qu'une partie de jungle speed se lance derrière eux. D'irritants cris victorieux entrecoupent leur conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'un des référents de la perm finisse par intervenir. Un silence vexé s'en suit.

« - Et du coup ça va aller pour toi ? » Ienzo demande à Olette.

« - Ça va en ce moment, ça devrait le faire.

\- Sinon hésite pas à nous dire, on trouvera une solution pour te ramener.

\- Merci. »

Elle offre un sourire rassurant au jeune homme, tout en évitant la main que Yuyu tend vers elle. La brunette affiche une moue boudeuse qui amuse le noiraud.

« - T'as des problèmes pour rentrer ? » il demande, surpris.

« - Pas pour rentrer, plus pour sortir en général. Si je me fatigue trop, j'ai mal.

\- Genre t'as des courbatures ?

\- Pas exactement. C'est des douleurs que j'ai depuis toute petite, mais je sais pas ce que c'est. »

Il acquiesce, curieux de plus, mais préfère rester derrière la limite de l'indiscrétion. Puis il se tourne vers le buffer pour chiper encore à manger, comblant le repas de midi qu'il n'a pas pris. Il serait temps pour lui d'aller faire des courses. Le frigo se vide dangereusement.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois !

En vrai, l'histoire a dépassé les 1 000 vues. Je suis grave content ! Je pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi longue en commençant, ni qu'il y aurait autant de personnes pour la lire. Alors merci à tous les gens qui passent par ici.

A la semaine prochaine !


	44. J 261

Hey !

On arrive sur un chapitre que je me suis vraiment éclaté à écrire. C'était amusant à rédiger autant qu'à retravailler, et ça fait du bien d'écrire un passage plus léger comme celui-là. Puis ça m'a permis de tester un format que je connais pas trop, et même s'il y a sans doute des points à améliorer, j'aime bien aller jouer sur de nouveaux terrains.

Aussi ! Il faut s'avoir que j'ai écrit la fin de cette histoire sur un autre ordinateur que celui que j'utilisais avant. Aussi, les guillemets des dialogues ont changé entre temps. J'en ai profité pour changer un poil la typo à ce niveau, donc la présentation différera des chapitres précédents à partie de maintenant (et je repasserai sûrement un jour sur ces derniers pour uniformiser le tout. Un jour) Bref !

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour les reviews encore une fois ! Et Merci aussi à **Yu **pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_"T'as fumé à l'intérieur ?_

_\- La fenêtre ouverte."_

_Axel soupire. Le visage à demi caché entre ses mains, il jette un regard à Van, l'air de lui dire "T'es sérieux ?", comme un parent amusé qui voudrait déguiser le rire qui pointe en réprimande grossière. Il essaie de conserver un semblant de sérieux, mais c'est raté. Le corbeau l'a grillé. Il voit le coin de sourire derrière ses doigts, le bref gloussement qui secoue son torse. Le cendrier attend encore devant la vitre, indiscutable preuve du crime commis. Non seulement Van fume à l'intérieur, mais en plus, il ne s'en cache même pas. Au contraire, il croise les jambes dans un geste détaché. _

_"Tu sais qu'on a une caution pour cet appart ?_

_\- Nan, jure ?_

_\- Et que le proprio va pas aimer l'odeur de la clope._

_\- Fenêtre ouverte, j'ai dit."_

_Axel s'installe près de lui, en travers du canapé, et passe naturellement ses jambes au dessus des siennes. Le corbeau sourit. L'allumé qui le reprend sur ses cigarettes, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charités, là. Et quoi que ni l'hôpital ni la charité ne leur conviennent vraiment, il ne pourrait compter toutes les fois où il a vu Axel cloper dans son ancien appart, en plein milieu du salon. Il se souvient parfaitement, même, du goût de ses lèvres alors que la fumée s'en échappait._

_" Fais gaffe quand même, faut pas que ça se sente._

_\- T'inquiète."_

_Il zieute son paquet de tabac, resté sur la table, et se demande où il a pu laissé trainer ses filtres. Mm, il a dû les ranger dedans, pour éviter de les paumer. Il vérifiera plus tard, quand il n'aura pas la flemme. Pour l'instant, Axel est rentré, il s'est fait chier toute la journée, et il compte bien profiter des heures qu'il leur reste pour la rentabiliser._

_Sa main tombe sur les jolies jambes fines qui passe au dessus des siennes. Jambes qui, de son avis, portent un pantalon en trop. Tout en les caressant, il dénombre dans sa tête les pièces où ils ont déjà baisé, depuis qu'ils ont emménagé. La chambre et la douche, c'est fait. La cuisine aussi. Van n'est pas particulièrement fan de cette tradition chelou qui veut qu'on inaugure chaque des pièces d'un nouvel appartement à grand renfort de coucheries, mais là tout de suite, il se demande à quel point le canapé est adapté à ce genre d'activité._

_"Oh, j'ai croisé Saïx aujourd'hui._

_\- C'est censé m'surpendre ?_

_\- On est pas dans le même service, donc ouais."_

_C'est peu de dire que Vanitas s'en fout, il s'en fout même royalement. Mais il pousse quand même la conversation, pour la forme._

"_Il allait comment ?_

_\- Il avait l'air claqué. Mais c'est serré à la compta en ce moment, de ce qu'il m'a dit._

_\- Mm. Et toi, ta journée ?_

_\- Crevante. Mais ça se passe bien avec les clients, j'en vois deux demain d'ailleurs, donc c'est cool. Puis le patron est plutôt relax de ce que j'ai vu, les les collèges sont chouettes, donc pour l'instant ça va niveau ambiance."_

_Vanitas change subtilement de sujet, l'air de rien. Pas qu'il n'aime pas le Saïx en question, mais … En fait si, il ne l'aime pas. Le gars ne lui a rien fait, mais son visage dur et son ton ferme font se dresser le moindre de ses cheveux chaque fois qu'il l'aperçoit. C'est un ami de longue date d'Axel, alors il ne dit rien. Mais il n'en pense pas moins._

"_Tu comptes y rester ?_

_\- Pour l'instant ouais. Puis même, les CDI ça court pas les coins de rues, j'vais pas cracher dessus et m'casser dans six mois."_

_Ça fait sens. D'autant que s'il se barre, ça risque de devenir compliqué pour le loyer; Van ne touche même pas le chômage, et celui d'Axel ne suffira pas pour deux personnes. Mais bon, le corbeau n'a pas prévu de passer ses journées à se tourner les pouces. Il a déjà commencé à zieuter les offres d'emploi. Presque deux semaines qu'ils sont installés, il serait temps._

_Enfin, c'est quand même bien chiant, tout ça. Il n'a pas envie d'y penser maintenant, comme l'indique subtilement cette main qui remonte le long de la cuisse du renard._

_"Tu m'écoutes, au moins ?" Axel demande en gloussant, notant le geste._

_"Ouais._

_\- Et en vrai._

_\- En vrai c'est gavant, ton truc._

_\- C'est bien c'que j'pensais._

_\- Par contre, faut revoir ta garde robe là. C'est trop petit pour toi, ce truc." il dit en tirant sur le bord de son slim._

_"T'es en train de dire que j'ai grossi ?_

_\- Peut-être. Faut qu'je vérifie."_

_Il remonte encore. A voir l'expression d'Axel, qui hausse un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire, il a parfaitement compris le sous entendu._

xoxoxox

J 261

**Yuyu :**

Yo

Y a genre, deux plats vegans pour l'apéro chez mes grands parents. Et je compte les tomates cerises dans le bol. On a même pas commencé le repas du réveillon que j'en peux déjà plus.

**DemDem :**

Force et honneur.

Perso je suis chez mon père, pour l'instant ça va. Mais mon oncle est pas encore arrivé.

**Yuyu :**

Ton oncle ?

Celui qui dit qu'il faudrait tirer à balle réelle sur les Gilets jaunes ?

Ou je confond avec Ienzo.

**DemDem :**

Non non, c'est bien lui.

J'attends le "Quand est-ce que tu trouves un vrai travail" avec impatience.

**Ienzo :**

Ma mère vient de se prendre le bec avec ma sœur parce qu'elle l'a déjà repris deux fois comme qu'elle me genre correctement une fois sur cinq. Et les invités sont même pas encore arrivés.

Courage à vous

**Yuyu :**

Ça promet.

Qui pour un bingo "Queer, sexisme, racisme et bien pensante de droite ?"

(Bonus pour le premier connard qui me sort que "Le racisme anti asiat', ça existe pas vraiment.")

:'(

**Ienzo :**

On t'as déjà dit ça ?

**Yuyu :**

Ma tante (La sœur de mon père) à ma mère, l'an dernier. On fait toujours Noël chez sa famille (et le repas du 25 avec celle de ma mère), et sérieux ils te sortent des perles parfois, tu sais pas d'où ça vient.

Ils trouvent ça drôle de proposer du saucisson à ma cousine - par alliance - qu'est musulmane. Depuis cinq ans. Ils ont toujours pas compris que ça emmerdait tout le monde.

**DemDem :**

Wow. Du soutien pour ce soir, alors.

**Yuyu :**

merci

Ça va toi ? Ton oncle est arrivé ?

**DemDem :**

Ouais, mais là je suis dans la cuisine avec ma grand mère pour aider à préparer le repas, donc je l'ai pas encore croisé.

C'est ma technique pour retarder.

**Yuyu :**

Ça se comprend …

**Demdem :**

Je crois qu'ils ont planqué les cadeaux dans le bureau de mon grand père. Le truc est même pas fermé à clef. Le scandal si les gamins l'ouvrent en jouant

**Larx :**

Je passe en vitesse, trop occupée avec les préparatifs de dernières minutes pour taper causette, mais courage à vous.

_ Ienzo_, hésite pas si tu veux venir cracher. Ta famille fait toujours pas d'efforts ?

Joyeux Noel à vous si je repasse pas.

**Ienzo :**

Merci, à toi aussi.

Ma sœur si, et mon frère a pris le coup, mais ma mère se plante souvent et les autres c'est comme ils le sentent. Et ils le sentent pas trop, pour l'instant.

Après on est beaucoup ce soir, donc ils feront pas trop attention à moi.

**DemDem :**

Courage à toi aussi. Et c'est déjà ça oui, mais ce serait quand même chouette s'ils pouvaient te parler correctement.

Mais ils savent que tu vas bientôt commencer la T ? Parce qu'y a un moment ça va devenir un peu ridicule de mégenrer quand même

**Yuyu :**

La même, je m'efface dans un coin en attendant que ça passe et sinon je sors l'excuse de la migraine pour échapper au bruit. Là on est dans les chambres avec mon frère et mes cousins le temps que l'entrée arrive.

**Ienzo :**

J'ai pas trop d'espoir là-dessus pour l'instant. Et du coup non, ils savent pas. j'arrive pas à en parler à ma mère, je vais voir avec ma soeur quand on pourra rester seul tous les deux.

_ Yuyu_ ça va avec le bruit, toi ?

**Demdem :**

De mon côté on commence le repas, mais c'est un peu apéro binatoire de ce que j'ai compris, on se met pas vraiment à table.

Ah, ça y est, j'ai eu droit à la question sur le boulot.

*dinatoire

Et ouais Ienzo, courage du coup. Si tu la commence bientôt, le prochain Noël devrait être plus cool.

**Van :**

Hey

Bah ça y va ici.

**Demdem :**

Hey ! Ouais, on a besoin de se défouler pour supporter xD

Ça va le réveillon de ton côté ? T'es allé chez tes parents ?

**Ienzo :**

Salut

**Van :**

Oui, mais on est pas trop de mon côté, une dizaine. Pour l'instant c'est calme. Par contre on a déjà bien avancé le repas, vous manger grave tard.

**Ienzo :**

On y est jusqu'à une heure du matin chez moi, d'habitude.

**Van :**

Ah ouais, quand même. Vous en avez pas marre à la longue ?

Déjà, au bout de deux heure jme fais chier comme un rat mort.

**DemDem :**

C'est calme parce qu'ils ont pas assez bu. Tu verras, quand ça commencera à leur monter à la tête.

Nan, moi ça va. Après c'est pas trop bruyant, y en a qui sortent fumer et je file un coup de main à la cuisine pour m'échapper, ça aide. Et ça évite que ma grand mère se tape tout.

**Ienzo :**

Si. Là on est parti s'isoler dans le jardin avec ma sœur, en attendant le plat principal.

Ça a commencé à boire de mon côté, et c'est parti on débat politique.

**Van :**

Il marche sur les mines dès le début du repas ?

**Ienzo :**

Apparemment. Ça monte le ton, les entends d'ici.

*on les

Une histoire avec le maire de la ville et les élections.

**DemDem :**

Non mais la politique c'est mort, restez dehors jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse là. Chez moi dès que ça commence ils gueulent jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se mette à pleurer, c'est ouf. Là déjà y a ma cousine végé qui se prend la masse de questions, et maintenant ils s'engueulent sur la chasse.

**Van :**

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pleure, carrément.

Elles sont vénère vos famille, sérieux.

**DemDem :**

Pourquoi, c'est calme chez toi ?

**Van :**

C'est pas ouf, mais c'est plus des remarques chiantes quoi, normalement ça gueule pas trop.

C'est arrivé une année mais ils ont fait pleurer Xion, du coup maintenant ils font gaffe.

D'ailleurs elle vont dit bonjour.

_[Van a envoyé une image]_

**Ienzo :**

Chez moi c'est fini quand ils ont bu. Du coup on va toujours dehors tant qu'il fait pas trop froid avec les petits, comme en haut on les entends.

C'est ta sœur ? Elle est mignonne.

**Dem :**

Oh, elle est grave choupie ! Mais elle a au taquet grandi depuis les dernières photos que tu m'as montré ?

_ Ienzo_ la même chez moi, sauf qu'on va dans les chambres et qu'on met la musique à fond pour pas les entendre. Mais ouais, c'est une horreur conne ils sont pas capable de se tenir.

*comme

**Ienzo :**

j'ai du mal avec la musique trop forte. Courage s'ils commencent à crier de ton côté.

D'ailleurs, vous ouvrez les cadeaux quand, chez vous ?

**Van :**

Elle vous dit merci. Et Ienzo, elle dit que tu dois faire une queue de cheval, parce qu'on voit pas bien tes yeux.

**Ienzo :**

Hors de question.

**Van :**

Elle est très triste.

Chez moi ça dépend, mais là on le fait demain matin comme mes petits cousins se couchent tôt.

**DemDem :**

Ce soir chez moi ! On retient les petits en haut le temps de planquer les cadeaux sous le sapin, et en général on va ouvrir entre 23h et minuit.

J'ai fouillé le bureau de mon grand père mais au final j'ai juste trouvé les bouquins et le flacon de parfum que ma tante a amenés.

**Ienzo :**

T'as pas peur de te gâcher la surprise ?

**DemDem :**

Bof ? La moitié du temps ils prennent des trucs que j'aime pas de toute façon.

Enfin pas forcément que j'aime pas, mais genre, des fringues que je mets jamais, ou des trucs du genre, quoi.

**Van :**

Mais ils te demandent pas avant ?

**DemDem :**

Non. Ou si je leur dit, l'idée leur plaît pas. Genre une fois j'avais demandé des cordes de rechange pour ma guitare, ma tante trouvait qu'un sweat a capuche Nike, c'était mieux.

**Van :**

Je t'ai jamais vu avec.

**DemDem :**

Je l'ai jamais mi :') . Ça fait genre, six ans qu'il est dans mon armoire.

**Ienzo :**

La même. Là on va pas tarder à ouvrir chez moi, et mes grands parents veulent toujours m'offrir des fringues (qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce que je porte) alors que je refuse à chaque fois qu'ils m'en proposent. Et dès que je parle de livre, ils disent en ont marre de m'en acheter chaque année. Du côté de ma tante c'est des cosmétiques que j'utilise jamais. Y a que ma sœur qui me demande avant, et qui m'offre des mangas tous les ans, et mon frère suit en général.

**Yuyu :**

On vient de passer au dessert chez moi. J'en profite pour m'éclipser deux secondes pour venir me plaindre. Là je suis avec mon frère dans les escaliers.

J'ai eu droit à toutes les questions possible sur le véganisme (courage à ta cousine, Dem). De "Oui mais tu sais que les légumes aussi ils souffrent" à "Les animaux à ta place, ils se gêneraient pas" (Non papy Charles, je doute fortement que la vache troque son herbe pour mordre dans mes miches si elle en a l'occasion, vraiment.) Le prochain qui me parle du cris de la carotte, je lui enfonce une dans la gorge.

**DemDem :**

Cool pour ta sœur ! Et pour le reste, si jamais, y a pas moyen d'échanger avec les meufs de Trans-Mission ?

**Yuyu :**

Et j'en peux plus de mon cousin qui agite le saucisson sous mon nez en me demandant si je suis sûre de pas en avoir envie. Si j'en ai envie, putain, c'est pas pour autant que je vais les bouffer tes rondelles de cadavre. J'ai envie de lui coller des vidéos d'abattoirs et d'élevages intensifs sous les yeux pour qu'il comprenne que c'est pas pour moi que je fais ça.

Au moins cette année y avait des légumes, mais sérieux, quand on fait pas Noël chez mon père, c'est une horreur les repas.

"Attention, t'es sûre qu'y a pas de viande dans tes haricots ?" Non tonton j'ai pas ris, je cherche encore la blague là.

J'en peux plus.

Heureusement qu'y a une salade de fruit pour le dessert. Même si je suis sûr que les kiwi viennent de Nouvelle-Zélande.

(Désolée. J'avais besoin de cracher. Là ça va mieux.

Bref.)

Et _ Ienzo_ non, c'est une horreur le bruit, j'en peux plus donc je quitte la table dès que je peux

**DemDem :**

Wow. Profite bien de ta salade de fruit. Ils font la même avec ma cuisine - le coup du saucisson sous le nez en moins - c'est ouf.

*cousine

**Yuyu :**

Ils font toujours la même avec tous les végés et les vegans, parce qu'ils peuvent juste pas accepter l'idée qu'éventuellement, tu puisses avoir raison de pas bouffer de viande et autre.

("Elle boit même plus de lait, ta fille ? Ça devient extrémiste quand même." je t'entends depuis les escaliers mamie, tu sais ?)

Il faut absolument qu'ils te prouvent que t'as tort, que c'est toi qui comprend juste pas qu'on mange de la viande depuis toujours et gnagnagna (alors que non, en fait), parce que tu comprends, s'ils commençaient à t'écouter vraiment, ils risqueraient de comprendre qu'ils ont peur être tort EUX, que les conditions de vies en élevage intensif c'est vraiment affreux, qu'on abat des centaines de milliers d'être vivants uniquement par confort égoïste, et ça les ferait bien chier de voir la grosse différence entre leurs valeurs et leur mode de vie.

Du coup, faut te mettre en tort toi. On peut pas juste te laisser bouffer ta salade en paix.

**Ienzo :**

Je pensais pas que c'était lourd à ce point. Courage à toi.

**DemDem :**

Mais tu manges jamais de salade.

**Yuyu :**

c'était une image.

Et merci Ienzo.

**DemDem :**

Courage. Encore un dessert et t'es libre. Des câlins à distance.

**Yuyu :**

merci. A toi aussi, les câlins.

**DemDem :**

On refera une soirée vegan en janvier, pour compenser.

**Yuyu :**

ce serait génial.

("Attention, y a de la viande dans ta salade de fruit" ta gueule tonton. Ta gueule. C'est pas drôle la première fois, ça le sera pas la deuxième.)

**Ienzo :**

On vient de commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux chez moi.

**Demdem :**

Ça sent pas bon, ça.

D'ailleurs Yuyu, vous ouvrez quand chez toi ?

**Ienzo :**

Une robe de la part de ma grand mère. Y a un message qui est pas passé, je crois.

**DemDem :**

T'as peut-être une carrière de Drag à tenter?

**Ienzo :**

Si au moins c'était ça.

**DemDem :**

Et le reste ?

**Yuyu :**

Si t'en veux pas, on va sûrement faire un troc trans en Janvier avec Trans-Mission.

**Ienzo :**

Du parfum, les mangas de la part de mes adelphes (Eclat(s) d'âme), un CD de The gazette de la part de mon père, des vêtements que je mettrai jamais sauf peut-être le foulard et une pince à cheveux.

**DemDem :**

En vrai la pince à cheveux, y a moyen que ce soit sexy.

**Van :**

Sérieux, je pars même pas une heure et vous avez déjà spammé la conversation.

J'approuve Dem. Ça se tente.

**Yuyu :**

Y a trop de bruit sérieux. Ma tête va exploser. Et oui, on veut voir la pine.

*pince

C'est le T9. Je le jure sur ma vie.

**Ienzo :**

On verra plus tard.

Au moins on peut rester dans les chambres maintenant que c'est fini. Ça commence à parler de Johnny, personne n'est d'accord avec personne, on a plus de dix avis différents qui se crient les uns sur les autres.

Courage pour le bruit. T'as pas de casque ?

**Van :**

Chez moi ça s'est calmé, ça commence à se coucher. Et ils ont un an de retard là, dans ta famille.

**Yuyu :**

Ouais, c'était l'an dernier le débat sur Johnny.

Et mon casque antibruit est déchargé, là, donc j'attends un peu. Je me suis callée dans mon lit avec des écouteurs.

(Mon frère révise son droit. Le soir de Noël. Sérieusement.)

**Ienzo :**

S'ils avaient pu simplement oublier, et ne jamais en parler, j'aurais préféré.

**Van :**

Mais genre, qui révise pendant un Réveillons ?

**Yuyu :**

Lui. Mais là j'ai volé ses fiches, il peut plus rien faire.

**DemDem :**

_Message supprimé_.

(Pardon. C'était vraiment nul.)

**Van :**

De quoi c'était nul ?

**DemDem :**

On a ouverte les cadeaux chez moi. CD des Smiths, une écharpe en laine, un pull Lacoste qui va rejoindre l'armoir de la honte, du parfum (là c'est le tréfond de l'inspiration.) et des cordes pour ma guitare. Et des macarons aussi. Mais il en reste déjà plus que la moitié.

**Ienzo :**

Pourquoi t'as supprimé ton message ?

T'as eu la place pour les macarons après le repas du 24 ?

**Yuyu :**

"Pour lui, c'est plutôt un Révisons." Pardon Dem, mais une blague pareille ça mérite la peine de mort.

Et un affichage public.

(Eh oui, j'ai eu le temps de lire.)

Pour le pull, go Troc trans.

**Van :**

Ah, ouais.

T'as bien fait d'effacer.

**Ienzo :**

je ne dirai rien.

Ça commence à se coucher chez moi, je vais pas tarder.

**Yuyu :**

On va pas tarder chez moi non plus, vu que ça commence à partir. De toute façon je tombe là.

("La grosse" alors soit c'est un prénom vraiment pas commun, soit ma cousine va devoir revoir la manière dont elle parle de ses collègue. Je suis sur le cul, là.)

**Ienzo :**

Bonne nuit !

**Yuyu : **

Bye !

**Larx :**

Vous avez tellement spammé la conversation, mon dieu.

Joyeux Noël en direct, du coup.

Vos familles sont horribles. C'est tellement chill chez moi, en comparaison.

Et vous ouvrez vraiment les cadeaux le 24 au soir ? Y a des gens qui font ça ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Il est possible que ce chapitre m'ait servi de défouloir. En espérant que ça puisse aussi vous faire du bien de le lire, si vous avez connu les repas de famille crispants à Noël.

A la prochaine !


	45. J 268

Hey !

On arrive sur les deux plus gros chapitres de la fanfic. Les deux seuls qui dépassent les 6k mots. Ça va faire de la lecture ! Mais ce sont aussi deux morceaux que j'avais hâte de poster, et je suis content de mettre ce morceau en ligne. Aussi, attention **au TW** en fin de chapitre !

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour les review, et à **Yu **pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"_Ax ?"_

_Il doit savoir. C'est peut-être juste un théâtre dans sa tête, une pièce qui n'existe que pour lui et qui n'a pas de sens hors de son esprit. Mais ça le bouffe. Ses yeux alourdis par la nuit d'angoisse qu'il vient de passer en témoignent. Il doit le dire. Le demander. Il va devenir dingue, sinon. Il le sent. Ça n'en finira jamais de le torturer._

_Ces petites pensées sournoises qui lui piquent le cerveau. Ces phrases dont le sens trouble l'effraie._

_Il se trompe peut-être. _

"_Quoi ?"_

_Et il aura l'air risible, s'il se plante. Tellement pitoyable. Le pauvre petit chat qui patauge dans sa flaque de peur, tout trempé d'effroi. A se faire du mal tout seul dans sa tête._

_Ridicule. Il ne veut pas avoir l'air ridicule. Mais il doit le demander. Même si c'est dur à formuler. Il doit. Axel vient de lever les yeux de la télé pour l'observer, il ne peut reculer. Les mots n'existent plus dans sa tête, mais il doit les trouver. Mimer le détachement. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance._

_C'est une question comme une autre._

"_Il se passe quelque chose avec Saïx ?"_

_Ça y est, la question est lancée. Elle vient de quitter sa gorge pour atterrir en plein milieu de la pièce. Il a demandé, c'est fait. Aucun retour possible. Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à affronter ce regard plein d'étonnement qui le fixe. La surprise incrédule._

_Il supporte l'éclat de rire qui s'échappe de la bouche du renard. Maintient son visage neutre. Non, ça ne fait pas mal. C'est rien, tout ça. C'est rien. Le poids qui le broie n'existe pas._

_Il n'a pas souvenir de s'être un jour senti si petit. Minuscule. Insignifiant._

"_Avec Saïx ? Attends, tu t'imagines quoi là ?"_

_Les iris verts expriment un mélange de perplexité et d'amusement que ses sourcils haussés renforcent. L'allumé le zieute un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'écran._

"_Tu te fais des films, c'est juste un pote de longue date." _

_Il aimerait. Il aimerait tellement, et surtout, il voudrait qu'Axel le lui répète en s'approchant de lui pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille. En lui murmurant que non, qu'il n'y a pas de peur à avoir, qu'il lui en parlerait si problème il y avait. Qu'il l'aime, lui. Qu'il l'aime. Il a besoin d'entendre ce mot là. Il veut que l'allumette lui répète tendrement qu'il est sincère, et qu'il peut le croire, qu'il n'y a rien._

_Mais sa simple parole suffirait-elle à calmer sa conscience ?_

"_Vous avez passé toute la soirée ensemble._

_\- Ouais, on est allés boire un coup. Un truc que les gens font entre amis, quoi. T'es jamais allé boire avec Dem ?"_

_Si, bien sûr que si. Mais il s'est mal exprimé. L'idée n'a pas accompagné les mots. Le soucis, ça n'est pas leur petite beuverie amicale. C'est le temps qu'il accorde à Saïx, inconditionnellement, là où il ne lève pas les yeux plus d'une minute pour regarder son propre petit ami._

_Il est sorti avec l'autre gueule cassée, alors qu'il économise précieusement l'attention qu'il daigne lui porter. Il a passé la soirée avec ce type à la trogne déchirée, et il lui a donné cette parole si forte que le noiraud ne sait comment interpréter. Alors qu'eux n'ont pas partagé le même lit depuis plus de deux semaines._

_Pour tout ce qu'Axel donne à Saïx, Vanitas se sent cruellement lésé._

"_Si._

_\- Voilà. C'était juste un verre, on va pas se sauter dessus pour autant._

_\- C'est pas c'que j'ai dit._

_\- Non, mais tu le sous-entendais."_

_Non. Ou si. Si, il le pensait, mais l'idée est infiniment plus complexe dans sa tête. _

"_On fait plus rien ensemble. Dès qu't'as un moment, c'est pour lui._

_\- Je t'ai dit, j'ai masse de boulot. J'avais une soirée pour me détendre et j'ai voulu la passer avec un pote, c'est tout._

_\- J'te parle pas juste d'une soirée, là ça fait des s'maines qu'on a pas fait un truc à deux._

_\- J'ai du taf en ce moment, ça claque. Tout le monde est pas au chômage."_

_Van se garde bien de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne touche même pas le chômage._

"_Nan mais t'es pas claqué tout le temps, tu sors voir tes potes j'te signale._

_\- Et ?_

_\- Et t'as pas deux minutes à m'accorder dans ton 'tain d'emploi du temps d'salarié surchargé ?_

_\- Je fais quoi, là ?_

_\- Là tu m'parles, et t'es même pas foutu de m'regarder !"_

_Mais peut-être que c'était plus facile comme ça. Parce qu'au moment où les pupilles absinthes de son petit ami se plantent brusquement sur lui, il sent un long frisson qui caresse son dos. Son corps se tend. Un bref tremblement attaque ses épaules._

_Les orbes ne le lâchent plus._

"_Et là, t'es content ?"_

_Dans sa bouche, la phrase sonne comme la réponse offerte à un caprice._

"_Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi._

_\- Je vis avec toi Van, comment est-ce que je pourrais passer plus de temps avec lui ? C'est qui qui vit dans la chambre collée à la mienne, Saïx ou toi ?_

_\- On fait rien quand t'es ici. Tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ta chambre dès qu'tu rentres du taf._

_\- J'ai besoin d'être tranquille. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ça ici c'est toi, non ?"_

_Vanitas déglutit. Oui, il aime le repos et la solitude loin des masses de gens agaçants. Mais pas à ce point. Il n'a jamais tenu Axel loin de lui, pas de cette manière. Il ne creuse pas ce trou sans affection dans sa poitrine, ni cette peur, cette angoisse qui remonte et qui ne le lâche plus. Il ne l'étouffe pas. Oui, il manque parfois d'adresse et d'attention, de savoir vivre et de sociabilité. Mais pas d'amour. Quoi qu'il ait du mal à l'exprimer, il ne l'en prive pas._

"_Quoi, t'es jaloux ?"_

_Tendu comme il est, cet assemblage de muscles, d'os et de nerfs qui lui sert de corps va finir par lâcher. Et pourtant Axel a vu juste. Et c'est affreux de voir ce sourire qui s'étend sur ses lèvres. Ce serpent sur sa face. Ses dents qui se découvrent. Son torse qui tremble brièvement. Son souffle secoué. L'amusement. _

_ll n'a pas le droit de se moquer de ça._

"_Sérieusement ?"_

_Le corbeau serre les dents. Pris sur le vif, il ne sait plus quoi dire. Ses poings sont crispés. Il ne peut pas nier, puisqu'Axel dit vrai. Mais il ne peut pas non plus lui expliquer tous ces noeuds compliqués dans son cœur. Il sent le gloussement qui plane. Le rire qui menace._

"_Manquait plus que ça, tiens._

_\- J'ai mes raisons._

_\- Tes raisons ? Quoi, tu nous as choppés en train de baiser dans la salle de bain ?_

_\- Tu l'as embrassé d'vant la porte."_

_Il ne sait pas. Il n'est pas sûr. Il pense. Il craint. Craignait. Il ne sait plus s'il espère tant que ça être dans l'erreur. S'il dit faux, Axel pourra se moquer de tout son saoul. Rire de sa stupide jalousie blessée. L'idée même glisse comme de l'acide sur sa plaie._

_Mais quand il voit ce visage soudain dur, il songe qu'il aurait préféré l'entendre pouffer._

"_Tu déconnes complètement._

_\- Quand t'es rentré de soirée hier, j'ai-_

_\- Tu nous a vus ?_

_\- J'ai entendu !_

_\- Tu nous as entendus nous rouler une pelle derrière la porte de la chambre ? Bah putain, t'as de sacrées bonnes oreilles dis-moi. Tu nous épiais en douce, c'est ça ?_

_\- J'dors juste à côté de l'entrée, des fois qu't'aurais pas remarqué."_

_Axel ne réplique pas. C'est peut-être le seul point qu'il gagnera pendant cet échange. Mais pour tous ceux qu'il a perdus, il aurait encore préféré ne jamais ouvrir sa gueule._

_Il aurait dû attendre que la peur se tasse d'elle même. Se taire. C'est trop tard, maintenant._

"_On va être clairs sur un point. Je suis fidèle, Van. Les gens, quand j'ai pas envie de rester avec eux, je les largue. Je sais pas de ton côté, mais moi j'ai rien à me reprocher."_

_Il plante ses yeux dans les siens. La bouche de Vanitas ne peut plus s'ouvrir._

"_Maintenant tu t'imagines ce que tu veux si ça te fait plaisir, c'est pas mes affaires. Je sais ce que j'ai fait ou pas, j'ai ni à me justifier, ni à t'écouter raconter de la merde._

_\- Je racont-_

_\- Tu joues les paranos si tu veux, moi j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Je t'ai pas trompé, point. Tu veux pas le croire ? Ton problème, pas le mien."_

_Et il détourne les yeux._

"_J'vous ai vraiment entendus._

_\- Tu vas rester bloqué sur tes conneries longtemps ?" _

_C'est pas des conneries. Il sent que ça déraille._

"_Si ça te fais plaisir d'y croire, écoute, reste dans ton délire. Je t'ai dit, c'est ton problème."_

_Déjà épuisé avant même d'avoir lancé la première phrase, Vanitas ne sait plus quoi répondre. Il fixe son mec, ce grand type assis dans son canapé, les yeux rivés sur la télé. Cet homme avec qui il a accepté d'emménager. Il repense au début, à la joie qu'il a ressentie en posant le premier carton, au bonheur sincère. A l'or qu'il a trouvé dans ses paroles, au soulagement quand ils sont partis habiter ensemble, loin de tout ce qu'il détestait, les cours et sa famille. Il revoit ses promesses, l'amour dans ses mots, jusqu'à plus soif. L'attention dont il l'a couvert._

_Il sait comme il a sincèrement aimé tous ces moments partagés. Cette histoire singulière, qui ne ressemblait et ne ressemble en rien à tout ce qu'il a connu jusqu'avant._

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout-là, planté près de lui, la tête vide et la mort dans l'âme ?_

_C'est quoi, ce sentiment affreux, cette conviction profonde qu'il y a quelque chose qui déconne, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus ?_

xoxoxox

J 268

Les dernières personnes à l'avoir invité pour les fêtes de fin d'année, c'était les parents d'Axel. Et le premier sentiment qui frappe le coeur de Vanitas, en passant le pas de la porte, c'est cette tristesse lourde chargée de souvenirs. Trois ans qu'il allait chez eux, qu'il passait la nuit dans le vieux lit de l'allumé, le nez dans son cou, à regarder ses posters d'ado. ACDC en grand contre la porte, U2 face au lit, Indochine derrière sa tête. Trois ans que sa mère lui souriait grand dès qu'il entrait, et discutait avec lui alors qu'il aidait à préparer le repas. Trois ans que son père leur parlait de ses propres galères pour trouver du boulot, passé cinquante ans, sans jamais juger sa situation. Et Reno qui arrivait toujours en retard, la faute aux tracteurs.

Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de découvrir une vraie famille. Et il ne lui a même pas dit au revoir.

"Eh !"

A peine Demyx a-t-il poussé la porte qu'un bruit de pas se fait entendre dans les couloirs. Près de lui, le corbeau stresse. Il tient le gâteau qu'ils ont préparé en guise de dessert, un banal fondant au chocolat. Une réussite assurée. Ils auraient bien acheté une bûche, au passage, mais il n'en peut déjà plus de toutes celles qu'il a mangées chez ses parents à Noël. Il aura bien besoin d'une année complète pour accepter d'en ingurgiter à nouveau.

"J'arrive !

\- Dépêche ! Tu vas faire attendre Van !"

L'ébouriffé rit, tout en caressant le dos de son invité et ami, comme pour chasser l'angoisse dont il ne lui a pas fait part. Une minute, deux, s'écoulent. Et bientôt, une petite femme apparaît devant eux. Elle a des yeux sombres, différents des iris lumineux de son fils, et elle doit bien faire trente centimètres de moins que lui. Il y a aussi une vingtaine de kilos en plus sur ses hanches, serrées sous son tablier. Et le châle lâche qui tombe le long de son corps ne cache ni son poids, si les bourrelets que la ficelle de la tenue de cuisine renforce. Elle a les cheveux attachés, d'une couleur qui renvoie aux racines du musicien. Un sourire au moins aussi chaleureux que le sien. Des traits vieillissants.

"Oh ! C'est lui ton ami qui reste dormir ?

\- Si j'l'ai ramené, y a des chances."

On lui tend une main franche à empoigner. Van ne soupçonnait pas la force qui pouvait s'y cacher, avant de sentir ces doigts boudinés lui broyer la paume.

Si, de prime abord, la mère et le fils ne se ressemblent pas, la soirée offre au teigneux nombre de preuves quant à leur lien de parenté. Et il ne tarde pas à comprendre d'où vient la joie et l'amour inconditionnel que le garçon porte au monde. Le repas se déroule sans accroc, malgré les cousins irritants qui ne cessent de plaisanter. Une histoire comme quoi le petit musicien leur ramène enfin quelqu'un à la maison. Jusqu'à ce que sonnent les douze coups de minuit, et que tout un chacun tente d'avaler d'énormes raisins au son des cloches de la ville, il passe presque un bon moment.

Presque. Il y a, dans cette maison, un bonheur si simple qu'il le met mal à l'aise. Un amour familial qui règne, et qui lui rappelle comme il déteste les fêtes de famille, chez lui. Les blagues lourdes, les disputes, son oncle ivre qui lui donnait de grandes claques dans le dos, et cette éternelle question sur cette petite amie qu'il n'avait toujours pas.

"Eh ? Ça fait plus d'une clope là, non ?"

Peu importe combien il exècre cette ambiance tendue, ces engueulades pleines de vins. Les regards irrités de son père quand il rappelait tout le monde à l'ordre concernant sa sexualité. Le soutien inexistant, et les mirettes fuyantes de sa mère. Il n'a jamais connu cette chaleur paisible et il ne sait pas comment faire, sur ce terrain inconnu. Il n'est pas à sa place.

La hargne, au moins, était familière.

"Possible."

Alors qu'il s'est éloigné sur la terrasse pour fumer, une grande tige déjà bien imbibée le rejoint. Vanitas ne lui savait pas ce goût pour le vin blanc, avant de le voir déquiller la bouteille à coup de verres discrets. Ses joues ont rougi, son sourire s'étire trop, son regard brille. Il sent d'ici l'euphorie courir dans les membres de Demyx, comme le liquide fait son effet sur son cerveau.

L'ivresse le rend terriblement beau, aussi sûrement qu'elle lui grille les neurones.

"J'peux t'embêter ? Ou t'as envie d'être seul ?

\- Nan, tu peux rester."

Au contraire. Il l'a partagé toute la soirée, alors maintenant, il veut le garder pour lui.

"Cool."

Le petit punk s'assoit lourdement sur le carrelage orangé de la terrasse. Tant qu'à faire, Vanitas l'imite. Il tire sur sa clope, puis laisse tomber les cendres dans le verre qu'il a emporté.

"T'es content d'être ici ?"

Il penche la tête pour faire craquer son cou, hésite. C'est difficile à dire.

"Ouais, c'est plutôt cool. Ta mère est chouette.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est chouette. J'ai la meilleure mère du monde. C'est pour ça qu'on fait l'nouvel an ici tous les ans."

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit d'une cuillère métallique contre une surface dure que le Vanitas remarque, d'un bref coup d'œil, la part de gâteau entre les mains de Demyx. Il grignote tranquillement, sans se soucier du vent froid qui lui chatouille la peau. Ses bras nus sont piqués de poils dressés. Il est sorti sans pull. Le fou.

"Mais elle a l'air grave plus âgée que toi, non ?

\- Bah putain, t'es pas Nobel du tact toi.

\- C'est pas comme si ça existait.

\- Je m'entends."

Le corbeau n'a jamais compris le sens de cette expression. Je m'entends avec moi même, peut-être. Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

"Mais ouais. Elle m'a eu un peu avant d'passer la quarantaine, en plein divorce.

\- Ah ouais.

\- Du coup j'ai genre quarante ans d'écart avec mes parents.

\- Ils ont pas voulu t'avoir avant ?

\- Pas réussi." Dem déglutit, la bouche pleine de chocolat. "Quinze ans à essayer de faire un gosse, ils y croyaient plus trop à la fin.

\- Et t'es arrivé.

\- Ouais. J'me suis fait désirer en plus. Deux s'maines de r'tard, il a fallu déclencher l'accouchement."

Il acquiesce. L'autre lui tend l'assiette où repose le gâteau.

"T'en veux ?

\- Nan merci.

\- D'acc.»

Pour l'instant, il termine sa clope. Il verra après.

Un vent frais souffle, lui arrache un frisson. Le sweat qu'il a enfilé ne lui suffit plus, et il ne va pas tarder à rentrer. De toute façon, la musique s'est calmée à l'intérieur, et d'ici, il en entend certains qui se souhaitent bonne nuit. Bientôt, le ronron d'une voiture sur le départ lui parvient. La soirée touche à son terme. Il se demande si la cheminée est encore allumée, auquel cas il irait bien se poser devant.

"Eh."

Pas vraiment surpris par la voix qui surgit, trahie par le bruit de pas qui l'a précédée, les deux garçons tournent la tête en même temps. Celle de Genesis vient d'apparaître derrière la porte. Un visage ciselé, une tignasse au roux bien pâle comparé à celui d'Axel, mais impeccablement taillé. Vanitas l'observe, un malaise froid au creux des reins. Entre ses bijoux et ses expressions calculées, la préciosité du type le met mal à l'aise. Il se sent jaugé dès qu'il l'observe.

"On va se coucher, avec Angeal. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit !" Dem agite sa paluche vers lui. " Et, si jamais, y a une bassine dans la salle de bain."

L'invité marmonne vaguement quelque chose avant de le saluer d'un geste de la tête, puis l'homme retourne à l'intérieur.

"Une bassine ?

\- Angeal a grave abusé sur l'alcool. D'habitude il tient bien, mais on sait jamais, vaut mieux pas prendre de risque.

\- Ouais."

Il n'a clairement pas envie d'entendre le cousin vomir toute la nuit, alors il espère que l'ébouriffé dit vrai, pour l'alcool.

Une dernière taffe, et il n'a plus rien à tirer de sa clope qu'il écrase au fond du verre. Il se relève, frictionne vivement ses bras. Comme un signal, le geste les ramène tous les deux à l'intérieur, devant le feu de cheminé. Le salon est agréablement vide. Il y a du bruit dans la cuisine, mais bientôt, la lumière s'éteint, et une voix qui ressemble fort à celle de la mère de Demyx leur souhaite de bien dormir. Aussitôt, le blond file récupérer la bouteille à moitié pleine qu'elle a rangée dans le frigo.

"Tu vas encore boire ?

\- J'suis même pas bourré.

\- Non, mais si t'abuses, ça va pas tarder.

\- Mm. J'ai l'droit, c'est nouvel an.

\- Je te porterai pas jusqu'au lit.

\- Même si tu voulais, tu pourrais pas."

Un coup de coude sauvage survient, qui manque de lui faire renverser le précieux liquide. Vanitas le regarde remplir son verre, avant de lui tendre le sien. Allez, il a été sage sur le repas, il peut bien se le permettre. Bientôt, l'alcool glisse dans sa gorge comme un sirop sucré. Il savoure. S'il ne s'est pas privé de boire ces derniers temps, il n'a pas touché au vin depuis des lustres.

"Eh, Van ?

\- Mm ?

\- Si t'es pas à l'aise avec les autres, tu peux t'mettre tranquille dans un coin, c'est pas grave."

Ah. Il s'est déjà fait griller, donc.

Bon, au moins, il n'aura pas à faire semblant devant Demyx. Pas que sa famille ne lui plaise pas, au contraire. Tout ce beau monde s'est montré agréable, et personne n'a souligné son caractère de chien sauvage. Mais le petit nid douillet lui est inconfortable. Il a du mal avec la gentillesse, quand elle ne vient pas du rockeur.

"J'ai encore les bases de la politesse, hein.

\- On s'en fout d'la politesse. C'est normal de pas s'sentir bien quand t'es pas chez toi, personne t'en voudra.

\- Même ton cousin ?

\- Qui, Angeal ?

\- Nan, l'autre.

\- Gen' ?

\- Ouais. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime pas.

\- Ah mais ça c'est normal, y fait cet effet à tout l'monde. Mais en vrai l'est cool, mais juste il est hyper pédé- pédant, pardon.

\- J'avais remarqué."

Il rient tous les deux, dans un accord muet. Puis ils terminent leur verre, avant de le remplir encore. La chaleur du feu de cheminée caresse les bras enfin nus de Vanitas. Un fièvre molle détend son corps aux aguets. Il pourrait rester là des heures, l'esprit délicieusement embrumé, à rire pour rien avec Demyx. Pour le plaisir du tremblement dans sa gorge, sous la protection du foyer flamboyant. C'est parfait. Juste parfait.

"Bon, tes résolutions pour c't'année ?

\- En trouver une que j'peux tenir." le noiraud marmonne en s'étirant. " Et toi ?

\- Mm, essayer de m'investir un peu plus dans l'asso ? J'voudrais participer au CA pour l'année qui vient, proposer des trucs et tout.

\- Des trucs ?

\- Bah, participer aux événements qu'on organise, quoi. P't'être gérer une des références.

\- T'as des idées ?

\- A voir. Mais j'vais souvent aider pour tout ce qui est stand de prévention, quand on en fait. Faire un truc là-dessus, ce serait cool."

Vanitas hoche la tête. De la prévention. Ça lui ressemble bien, à Dem, ce genre d'activité. Encore faut-il que sa paresse naturelle ne le décourage pas avant qu'il ne décide de devenir adhérent. Mais avenant qu'il est, il serait parfait dans se rôle.

"Chouette projet.

\- Puis m'lancer plus sérieusement dans la musique, aussi. Pas juste donner des cours pour payer l'loyer.

\- Ouais. Deviens célèbre, qu'on puisse se vanter de te connaître.

\- Vous pouvez déjà. J'suis le type le plus sexy d'toute la fac, c'est pas rien.

\- Le plus sexy après moi.

\- Eh, c'est l'vin qu'y fallait avaler, pas la modestie, t'sais ?

\- Tu peux parler.

\- Non mais moi j'suis juste objectif. Puis t'es même plus à la fac.

\- Toi non plus, j'te signale."

Dem pouffe, jette la tête en arrière, boit une gorgée puis il se tourne en partie vers Vanitas. Les flammes jouent de leurs ombres sur la peau bronzée du guitariste, lequel cale paresseusement sa joue contre son bras. Des pensées secrètes dansent dans ses mirettes. Curieux, le corbeau regrette de ne pas pouvoir y fouiller. Il aimerait bien savoir ce qui se passe dans cette caboche blonde, d'autant que son esprit semble tourné vers lui.

"Mais du coup, tu me trouves sexy ?"

Oh, ça, ça sent la question intéressée. Van rit encore, avant de terminer son verre. Il déplie son bras, pose le récipient non loin. Prend son temps. Sourit. Sexy, donc ? Oui. Pas comme il l'aurait pensé pour Axel, ou pour Riku, fut un temps. Mais Dem a ce quelque chose qui détonne, quand il se mêle à la mare du petit peuple. Un côté décalé qui découle de sa tignasse à demi rasée et de son corps maigrelet. Il aime ses bras tout fins, et les hanches pointues qu'il devine sous un haut trop lâche. Son ventre un peu rond, qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion de voir, mou et tendre. Ses épaules dures, ses cicatrices d'acnés. De petits cratères assombris qui se baladent sur le haut de son dos et sur ses joues. Et puis cette confiance calme, détachée, qui se moque inconsciemment des regards posés sur lui.

Il n'a pas la beauté flamboyante d'Axel, son assurance féline et sa voix pleine de miel, ni son regard explosif, mais justement, cette simplicité naïve qu'il dégage lui plait. Il n'est pas moqueur. Il n'écrase pas les autres pour imposer sa place. Il n'a pas ce charisme séducteur de prédateur patient, et il ...

Il n'est pas comme Axel, non.

Vanitas se demande, amèrement, s'il cessera un jour de comparer les gens qui l'entourent au type qui l'a ruiné.

"Ouais.

\- Wow. Mais genre vraiment ?

\- Mm, non en fait, maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai changé d'avis."

Demyx le bouscule du coude, lui lance un coup d'œil dédaigneux. Il faut quelque secondes à Van pour comprendre qu'il l'imite, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'offusquer qu'il voit le musicien retirer sans gène le débardeur qui recouvre son torse.

"Tant pis pour toi. Tu sais pas c'que tu rates.

\- Oh, si. Je vois très bien."

L'autre se rapproche du feu, l'air de rien, et fait rouler ses épaules en étirant ses bras. Ses articulation jouent sous sa peau comme un ensemble de mécanismes qui s'activent d'un même souffle. Vanitas les regarde bouger, fasciné par le jeu d'ombres qui se dessine sur sa peau. Il a envie d'y passer sa main, de faire bouger son épiderme, d'en savourer la chaleur moite.

Quel petit allumeur.

"C'est quoi le plan ? Tu m'chauffes pour me faire regretter ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu vois qu't'es pas si con, quand tu veux.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Tu verras.

\- J'suis censé flipper là ? Parce que j'avoue, c'est pas évident."

Il se tourne en partie, et sa tignasse porte la lumière du feu sur ses reflets blond. Ses iris n'ont jamais semblés si clairs, traversés par l'éclat ambré du feu. Il hausse un sourcil, le coin de ses lèvres, croise ses jambes couvertes par un large sarouel souple. Vanitas le bouffe des yeux. Il l'imagine allongé sur le tapis, le dos cambré, à couiner de tout son saoul, le ventre gorgé de plaisir. Sa voix tirée vers les aigus, désaccordée. Son bassin intenable remuant pour appuyer son sexe contre la paume de sa main.

Une image particulièrement sexy.

Il veut jouer ? Bien. Il va lui montrer que, sur ce terrain là, il n'autorise aucune autre victoire que la sienne.

Lentement, il s'approche de la proie éhontée qui ose se balader ainsi devant lui. Demyx ne bouge pas, quoique son sourire s'agrandisse. Il se pose nonchalamment contre le torse du louveteau alors que ce dernier se presse contre lui. Même si son haut ne lui permette pas d'en profiter pleinement, il sent toute la chaleur que ce corps frêle renferme. Le magma qui lui coule dans les veines et le désir qu'il peut en tirer. Dem est un être de sensibilité, émotionnelle et physique. Un instrument parfait pour s'amuser au pieu.

"J'ai dit que je voulais te faire flipper ?"

Plutôt que d'appuyer ses mains sur le sol, il les pose sur le bassin exposé du garçon, enroule ses doigts autour du tissu et de la chair. S'il fait mine de ne pas s'en soucier, un frisson trahit la grande tige, hérissant les poils blonds de sa peau. Son souffle s'arrête, reprend, comme il flanche une pauvre seconde alors que Van se colle entièrement contre lui. Il écarte ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ses cuisses épousent la forme des siennes, qu'il masse.

"Non." sa voix flanche à peine. "Là, j'ai plutôt l'impression que t'essaies de m'allumer.

\- Tu vois, toi aussi t'es pas trop con quand t'as bu."

Il se penche, ses lèvres entrouvertes si près de la peau fine, là où l'os de son épaule forme un triangle. Il sait que l'autre sens son souffle, que ça le chatouille, qu'il aime ça, le cocon tiède qui les entoure, et les doigts de Vanitas qui malaxent. Ses mains qui remontent doucement.

Tout décidé qu'il soit, Demyx ne maîtrise pas les soubresauts de son corps. Le mouvement bref de ses épaules, alors que la bouche taquine appuie sur la peau de son cou. Le tremblement de ses jambes quand il sent l'autre remuer dans son dos, en bon serpent pernicieux. Le claquement sec de sa langue, alors que sa jumelle décide de jouer près de son oreille. Van passe ses dents autour, la mordille tout en veillant à ne pas tirer sur le piercing qui l'orne. Un point stratégique.

Ça ne manque pas. La proie échappe un son qui tire entre le glapissement et le gémissement. Bref, aigu. Il se redresse, soupire, et plaque pleinement son dos contre le début d'érection entre les gambettes de son ami. Un coup bas. Ce dernier grogne près de son tympan.

Erreur.

Dem saute sur le point faible découvert, et il ondule du bassin contre lui, ravi de sentir les paluches se crisper sur ses jambes. Un long soupir lascif glisse de sa bouche, volontairement échappé pour attiser le feu dans son ventre. Il se détache alors de lui pour se tourner, lui faire pleinement face, torse nu. Plante son regard dans celui de Vanitas, ses mains sur sa taille, glissent plus bas ses doigts pour les faire passer sous le tissu noir qu'il commence à remonter, lentement, alors qu'il approche sa bouche de son lobe.

"J'crois qu'tu t'es allumé tout seul, mon pauvre."

Quoi qu'il n'ait pas besoin de boire pour se laisser aller, la boisson, abat le peu de limite que le saltimbanque s'imposait. Il dévoile le torse de Vanitas, plus petit que le sien, plus musclé aussi. Plus blanc. Le tee-shirt lui ébouriffe la tignasse. Mais plutôt que de l'arranger, le noiraud pose ses mains sur le corps de son vis à vis, son dos appuyé contre le fauteuil derrière eux. Il bouffe son camarade des yeux. Littéralement. Ce n'est pas un être humain qu'il a sur lui, assis, ses jambes glissées de part et d'autre de son bassin. C'est un chat, un prédateur, un animal suave et chafouin qui s'amuse avec ses sens.

"T'es pas en reste." il se défend, en sentant le sexe de Demyx contre son bassin, durcit par leurs petits jeux.

"J'ai jamais dis que j'te trouvais pas sexy, moi."

Il sourit grand. Passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et les rapproche de leurs semblables, alors que ses phalanges viennent défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Vanitas s'embrase, voit milles couleurs passer devant ses yeux. Il presse sa bouche contre celle de Demyx alors qu'il remue au-dessus de lui. Tire lentement la fermeture éclair sous ses doigts, et en profite pour appuyer pleinement sa paume sur le membre gonflé. Son cœur cogne fort, l'air lui manque, son souffle se coupe avant de reprendre contre ses lèvres, son corps hurle et frotte contre la mimine sournoise, à la recherche de plaisir. Il en veut, là, maintenant. Il a envie, il en crève, il a besoin de ce corps inconnu contre le sien. Il lui faut sa chaleur. Et que ce soit bon. Que ce soit tout de suite.

"Merde, Dem ...

\- Oui ?"

Il l'entend, le rire dans sa voix. L'accent tout doux qui provoque. La fausse innocence alors qu'il l'embrasse encore, que ses deux mains se perdent sur son torse, dans son dos, griffent, cherchent une prise solide pour le garder contre lui. Il se débarrasse du contrôle que l'autre garde minutieusement. Se réjouit de tout les soupirs qu'il gagne, caresse ses fesses et profite de ces formes qui lui font envie.

"Quoi, t'as perdu ta langue ? Faut que je vienne la chercher ?" il ronronne contre lui, particulièrement amusé.

"J'ai envie d'toi.

\- Ça, j'avais compris.

\- Vraiment."

Il rit, putain. Pas à voix haute, mais ce sourire, ses doigts qui caressent la bosse entre ses cuisses, ses yeux qui le bouffent, son souffle beaucoup trop calme. Il rit avec son corps et Van sent comme il est à sa merci. Il a perdu la partie, d'accord. Il le reconnaît. Mais il veut Demyx maintenant, il le veut tellement. Son corps n'en a pas connu d'autre depuis des mois, et il appelle le sien désespérément. Il ne savait pas que le contact d'une autre peau lui manquait tant.

Impatient, il appuie ouvertement sa jambe entre celles du blond, puis sa main, caresse son sexe à travers le tissu, et le gémissement qui lui parvient, il le savoure comme une victoire. Il la sent, là, la preuve qu'il lui fait le même effet, qu'il est désirable. Qu'il y a du plaisir à donner. Il le sent, et il ne comprend pas comment l'autre peut rester aussi calme. Comment est-ce qu'il peut se coller à lui, ramper contre son torse et venir jouer avec son oreille. Ouvrir la porte des enfers devant le feu de cheminée sans y plonger la tête la première.

"Van …"

Cette fois sa voix ne rit plus. Il frissonne entre ses bras.

"Mm ... j'ai grave envie de toi aussi, là." il mordille. "Grave envie que tu me touches."

Il sait comme ses mots affolent sa libido. Le monstre.

Le fourbe soupire de tout son saoul, prononce son nom d'une voix que Vanitas n'a jamais entendue, et qu'il voudrait pouvoir écouter encore et encore. Il cherche à lui répondre, une phrase capable du même effet que ton timbre a sur lui. Il veut le voir perdre les fils de raison qu'il arrive à maintenir. Sombrer, oublier tout ce qui existe autour. Il veut l'allonger sur le tapis, aussi rêche soit-il. Le contempler, à moitié nu, son sarouel descendu sur les cuisses. Ne pas penser qu'on va les entendre en haut et juste, juste profiter.

Mais la main lovée entre son fut et son boxer s'éloigne soudain, sa peau pleine de chaleur aussi, et il ressent le vide qui s'impose entre eux comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il lui manque brusquement, viscéralement, alors qu'il se recule et s'assoit face à lui, avec son rictus victorieux.

"Putain, Dem-

\- Dis-le."

Il plisse les yeux, perdu face à cette expression pétillante qui s'amuse de lui.

"Pardon ?

\- Tu me trouves sexy, là ?

\- T'en doutes sérieusement ?

\- J'veux l'entendre."

Le salaud. Vanitas sent toute la moquerie dans sa voix, ce sifflement pernicieux. Il se venge sur un terrain où il sait que ne noiraud ne tiendra pas. C'est bas, ça. Très bas. Le pire, c'est qu'il en a conscience. Et qu'il s'en amuse. Il le fixe, fier de son petit manège, jambes écartées face à lui. Son torse toujours parfaitement exposé, il savoure l'aura moelleux du feu de cheminée.

"T'es chiant.

\- J'sais, c'est fait exprès."

Van le fixe, inspire, se redresse, et avance à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui, prêt à retenir sa proie. Enfin, sa proie. Il veut croire qu'il contrôle, qu'il décide, que c'est lui qui dirige quand il se penche au-dessus de l'autre. Mais il obéit juste à ces yeux, cette mer cyan qui le mène à sa guise.

"T'es sexy.

\- Mm ?

\- Sérieusement.

\- Mais encore ?"

Le noiraud grogne. Il trouvera un moyen de lui faire payer.

"Bandant.

\- Ouais, ça devrait l'faire."

Demyx lui offre un énième sourire, tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il lui fait. Puis il joint à nouveau leur peau, alors que Vanitas fond sur son cou. Son nouveau royaume, où il vient laisser des preuves de son passage. L'autre se laisse volontiers gémir. Il sait l'effet que ça lui fait. Il le sent, sous ses doigts qui terminent de repousser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour enfin venir rejoindre son érection.

"'tain …"

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Et il sent comme l'autre s'en réjouit, prêt à lui faire cracher toutes les insanités qu'il connaît.

* * *

**[TW : mension de scène olé olé]**

Et voilà ! Une fête de fin d'année un peu plus joyeuse que celle du chapitre précédent, quand même. Ça vous a plu ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	46. J 269

Hey !

Et voilà le chapitre le plus long de cette histoire. Qui s'approche ds 7k mots (voir qui les dépasse, vu que le compteur de mots de FF est plus haut que celui de mon drive). Bon. La limite de 3k mots n'est pas respectée, mais c'est un peu l'histoire de cette quatrième partie. Zut ?

Aussi, attention au **TW **en fin de chapitre !

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour les reviews, comme toujours ! Et à tous les gens qui lisent. Le compteur de vues monte vite, ces derniers temps.

EDIT : Merci à **Yu** pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Des affaires. Il doit prendre des affaires. Des habits pour plusieurs jours. A manger au cas où. Et sa carte bleue, évidemment. Est-ce qu'il prend aussi du liquide ? Personne ne va vérifier ses dépenses, non ? Même si Axel appelle la police, il est majeur depuis un bail. Libre d'aller où il veut quand il veut. Il n'a aucun compte à rendre._

_Au pire, il pourra toujours en tirer plus tard._

_Son téléphone et son chargeur, bien sûr. Ses papiers. Et … Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il prendrait, s'il devait partir en voyage pour les vacances ? Un livre pour s'occuper, et s'éviter de penser. Son ordinateur, mais c'est encombrant. Il est gros, épais. Impossible de le caser sur la largeur. D'un autre côté, il a trop de dossiers précieux dessus. Des fichiers qu'il n'a toujours pas chargés sur son drive. Puis il risque d'en avoir besoin. Il ne peut pas tout faire depuis son portable._

_Il verra plus tard._

_Des écouteurs pour les longs trajets. C'est pas primordial, mais c'est comme pour le bouquin. S'il cogite trop, l'angoisse va lui broyer le cerveau._

_Des écouteurs, donc._

_Assis devant le lit, Vanitas contemple tout ce qu'il vient d'entreposer. Un tas de boxer, deux tee-shirts et un pantalon de rechange. Il remarque qu'il a oublié les chaussette. Tant pis. Il peut faire sans. Puis il prépare une valise, mais ça ne sera pas pratique. Faudra la traîner partout, se manger les trottoires et les escaliers. Impossible de courir avec. Un sac à dos, pour se déplacer, c'est mieux. Plus léger. Pas encombrant. Mais il ne pourra pas y rentrer l'ordi. _

_Il soupire._

_Il peut bien faire tous les plans qu'il veut. Encore faut-il qu'il arrive à passer le pas de la porte._

_Derrière lui, pas de bruit. Axel dort dans sa chambre. Epuisé par son putain de dossier, sûrement. Ou par leur putain de dispute. Mais il y croit moyen, vu comme l'autre avait l'air de s'en foutre. A peine s'il s'emmerdait à le regarder quand il lui causait. Faudrait pas qu'il se foule un nerf optique._

_Une voiture file dans la rue. Puis le silence._

_Axel. Son gars. Axel et presque trois ans de sa vie. Axel._

_Il ne veut pas le quitter. C'est mort. Qu'est-ce qui l'attend, dehors, s'il n'a pas ces bras accueillants pour le serrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, sans le rouquin dans son quotidien ? Pourquoi se lever le matin ? Chez qui dormir, le soir, contre quel torse ? Il n'a pas d'amis ici. Et ailleurs … Ailleurs, il ne les a pas vus depuis tellement longtemps. Son cœur se serre. Ailleurs, ce sera pire qu'ici. Il n'y a rien qui l'attend. Personne._

_Mais ici, il n'y arrive plus. Impossible de communiquer avec Axel, chaque tentative est un lamentable échec. Il a beau faire, arranger ses phrases, insister, se plier, attaquer, c'est comme de tourner autour d'un rond-point. Ça n'avance pas, et ça l'épuise._

_Il a traîné sur internet. Lu ces histoires de gens manipulés qui finissent en miettes. Trouvé toute une liste de mots pour décrire cet enfer invisible. Et c'est pas la même chose avec Axel, bien sûr. Ça ressemble, mais c'est pas ... c'est pas à ce point. Pourtant, il voit bien que ça déconne, et qu'il n'arrive pas à réparer ça tout seul. Et même s'il sait que l'allumé ne fait pas exprès, même s'il a ses peurs à lui, son taf, la pression qui lui fait des poches sous les yeux, Van n'en peut plus. Il essaie de comprendre. D'être patient. Mais il en crève, il le sent._

_Partir, c'est sa seule solution. Parce qu'il ne peut pas faire plus._

_Mais ailleurs, il n'y a rien._

_Il ne veut pas s'en aller, le corbeau. Il veut arranger les choses. Effacer les problèmes. Retrouver le bonheur dont il se rappelle chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, pour ignorer l'ambiance étouffante. Il voudrait dormir un siècle. Il voudrait juste aller mieux. Avec Axel._

_Un couinement proche lui parvient depuis le couloir. Une poignée qui s'enfonce, une porte qu'on pousse. Il se tend. Plus rien. Puis le parquet écrasé qui supplie, foulé par un pied. Le renard s'est réveillé._

_Son coeur cogne. Son corps flotte. _

_Est-ce que c'est le bruit qu'il a fait en rassemblant ses affaires qui l'a tiré de son sommeil?_

_Il ne sent plus ses bras. Ni ses jambes. La peur légère le porte sur un nuage._

_La porte est entrouverte, la lumière de la lampe de chevet dessine un halo tout autour. Les pas se dirigent d'abord vers les toilettes, et son rythme cardiaque redescend brièvement, mais il s'emporte à nouveau en entendant l'autre qui revient. Il déglutit._

_Les affaires sur son lit. Il ne va jamais pouvoir justifier ça._

_Une main se pose sur le battant de sa propre porte. A l'intérieur, une barrière cède. Il reste planté face à son lit, dos à l'entrée. Son dernier rempart face au désastre qui l'attend._

"_Van ? Tu dors pas ?"_

_Axel pousse. Entre. Son ventre se tord. Il est fichu._

"_Van ?"_

_Le teigneux refuse de se retourner. Impossible pour lui d'affronter le regard du goupil, qu'il soit surpris, furieux, blessé ou dédaigneux. Sa colère le fait plier, son souffle hautain le brise, sa douleur lui arrache les tripes pour en tirer des regrets. Il ne peut pas. Il ne veut pas voir ça. Il ne veut pas vivre ça. Merde, merde … Il n'aurait jamais dû réunir toutes ces affaires. Jamais. Il vient de lui mettre toutes les preuves sous le nez._

_Pas de bruit. Malgré lui, son cerveau cogite, imagine, déduit, cherche l'expression dessinée sur le visage familier. Le silence souffle toute la chaleur de son corps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle pas ? Il a compris ? Il sait ? Il va gueuler ? Cracher ? Se foutre de lui ? Est-ce qu'il va lui poser des questions ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va pouvoir lui répondre ? Il ne peut rien dire. Rien cacher. Il va lui faire avouer. L'obliger à formuler la chose. _

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

_La peur éclate. Dans son ventre, ses membres, jusqu'au bout de ses ongles, par tous les pores de la peau. Froide. Il ne peut, sans l'expression, deviner clairement les sentiments qui animent Axel. Il ne veut pas. _

_Pas de reproches. Pas encore._

"_Rien."_

_Rien. C'est ce qu'il répondait à ses parents, quand il se savait condamné, surpris en pleine bêtise. Inutile de mentir, et pourtant, il s'efforçait de nier. Il n'avait plus que cette réponse désespérée à donner. Ce petit rien, comme un mur pour se défendre, un dernier espoir. _

"_C'est quoi toutes ces affaires ?"_

_Il les fixe, lui aussi. Ces vêtements, ces bouquins, cet ordi, tous ces trucs rassemblés pour former un bagage qui n'existera jamais ailleurs que dans sa tête. Et derrière lui, la voix d'Axel. Qui attend. Il ne veut pas avoir à se justifier, ni à se défendre. ll n'a pas les armes pour ça. Il n'en a pas la force. Ses pensées se cognent. Il ne peut pas réfléchir. Impossible de formuler une phrase cohérente. Une explication qui pourrait le préserver. Il voudrait juste se cacher et échapper à la dispute._

"_J'prépare ma valise._

_\- Pour quoi faire ?_

_\- Pour partir."_

_Tant qu'il lui tourne le dos, la détresse sur son visage est hors de portée d'Axel._

"_Tu pars ?"_

_Il ne doit pas comprendre. Sûrement qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il faut frapper tant qu'il est étourdi._

"_J'peux plus rester ici._

_\- Attend." il peut l'imaginer lever un sourcil, incrédule. "Tu me quittes ?"_

_Oui. Non. Non, il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne veut pas. Quitter Axel, et partir affronter une vie sans lui. Il part. Il part juste. C'est différent, hein ?_

"_C'est plus possible."_

_Une main se pose sur son épaule pour le pousser à se tourner. Un groupe de doigts longs qu'il connaît par cœur, une pression qu'il a déjà tant de fois exercée sur son épaule. Van a tout juste le temps de se composer une masque neutre pour affronter l'allumé, au moment où son corps pivote dans sa direction pour les chasser._

"_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_\- On peut pas continuer comme ça."_

_L'expression inquiétée du renard le touche. Il voudrait pouvoir chasser ce démon de culpabilité qui pointe le bon de son nez. Mais cet air perdu, effrayé, l'agrippe comme une main qu'il aurait nouée autour de sa gorge._

"_Attend, c'est à cause de Saïx c'est ça ?"_

_Non. C'est infiniment plus dur et complexe, et plus douloureux. C'est un ensemble d'événements et de blessures qu'il n'arrive pas à guérir, des douleurs qui restent et qu'il ne comprend plus. Mais c'est là. C'est là tout le temps, depuis des mois. Ça le laisse impuissant._

"_Merde. Je pensais pas que c'était … Je suis désolé Van, j'ai pas capté, j'ai pas compris que c'était aussi important pour toi. Je croyais juste que …_

_\- Quoi ? Que j'venais t'en parler pour le plaisir de me faire rembarrer ?"_

_La colère. Il la trouve. C'est son dernier rempart. Il en a besoin pour affronter, pour tenir. Une corde sur laquelle tirer pour ne pas lâcher prise._

"_Hein ? Non ! Je voulais pas te rembar-_

_\- Bah ça y ressemblait vachement."_

_Pause. Un soupir. Axel passe une main nerveuse dans l'herbe sanguine qui lui sert de cheveux. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui a du mal avec les mots._

"_Ecoute, je pensais pas que t'en souffrais vraiment. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te vexer. On peut en parler si tu veux. On va mettre ça à plat._

_\- Non. J'peux jamais parler avec toi, Axel. »_

_Il dit son nom en entier, comme une menace. Un coup de marteau dans son ventre. Il essaie de faire mal, de griffer, de le tenir loin de lui. De lui rendre tout ce qu'il a pris dans la gueule. Un vilain coup de crocs rancunier. Mais le regard touché de l'allumette ne lui donne aucune satisfaction. C'est affreux._

"_On fait qu'tourner en rond._

_\- C'est pas vrai. » la grande main descend vers les siennes. « Ça a bien servi à quelque chose que tu me parles de ce que tu ressentais quand je te taquinais, non ? Ça va pas mieux depuis ? »_

_Non. Non, depuis, il est distant, méprisant. Pour sûr qu'il n'a rien dit de blessant, puisqu'il ne prend même plus la peine de lui parler. Il a construit un joli mur, là, qui le dispense d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Mais ça aussi, ça fait mal. D'une autre manière. Ça l'étouffe._

"_Tu me parles même plus._

_\- C'est vrai que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour toi ces derniers jours, mais je t'ai dit, j'ai du boulot. C'est serré niveau deadline en ce moment, on est sur une période chargée._

_\- Et ça t'empêche de m'dire bonjour le matin ?_

_\- Van-_

_\- Tu lèves mêmes pas les yeux quand tu me parles ! Tu m'calcules pas et tu te fous d'ma gueule quand j'te le fais remarquer ! C'est le boulot ça, peut-être ?"_

_Maintenant, c'est l'autre allumé qui a du mal à déglutir. Il peut voir sa paume d'Adam rouler sous sa peau comme une bille d'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge. Et la peur. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux._

_Pour une fois. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui flippe. Pour une fois que c'est lui qu'on écrase. Pour une fois._

"_Je me suis pas rendu compte. Je pensais pas que ça te pesait autant._

_\- Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est grave cool de s'faire tej comme ça ? Tu crois que ça m'éclate de passer la journée seul ici à t'attendre pour me faire envoyer bouler quand j'essaie de t'parler ? Tu crois que c'est agréable, la manière dont tu m'ignores quand j'essaie de t'expliquer qu'y a un truc qui va pas ?_

_\- J'avais pas réalisé._

_\- Réalisé qu'tu m'prenais jamais au sérieux ? Qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye de parler d'un truc important, tu m'fais juste comprendre comme tu t'en branles ?"_

_Il vomit tout ce qu'il peut, crache les mots, déblatère. Attaque pour ne pas être attaqué. Cherche dans sa mémoire des souvenirs à exposer, des preuves sous ses yeux pour lui faire capter qu'il l'a blessé. Surtout, il essaie de lui faire comprendre. De lui dire que ça ne va pas, qu'il y a un problème gros comme une baleine bleue coincée en plein milieu de l'appart. Et que chaque fois qu'il la pointe du doigt, Axel joue les aveugles. Il essaie de lui montrer que ça ne va pas, non. Tout ce mal qu'il a dedans et que l'autre ignore._

_Il essaie désespérément de changer la donne. De réveiller son petit ami. Parce qu'il ne veut pas la faire, cette foutue valise._

_Il ne veut pas partir._

"_Je pensais pas que ça allait si loin."_

_Vanitas peine à y croire. Il lui en met plein la gueule inconsciemment ? Par accident ? La blague. A quel point est-ce qu'il a arrêté de faire attention à lui, pour le blesser à l'infini sans s'en rendre compte ?_

"_J'suis vraiment crevé avec le travail, j'ai pas compris que ça te pesait aussi. Je pensais pas que j'étais aussi distant avec toi. Je voulais pas te mettre mal avec ça je te jure, j'ai pas vu."_

_Et les moqueries ? Et le dédain qu'il affiche ouvertement, sans honte ? Ça non plus, il ne l'a pas vu ?_

"_J'te l'ai dit._

_\- Je sais._

_\- Tu t'es foutu d'moi._

_\- Je pensais juste … Je sais que t'aimes pas beaucoup Saïx, j'ai cru que c'était pour ça tes histoires, tout à l'heure. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas répondu comme ça. Je t'aime Van, vraiment." il essaie d'attraper ses mains. "J'aime pas quand ça va pas entre nous. Je veux pas qu'on s'engueule pour un truc aussi con sans en parler avant."_

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas saisi toutes les perches que le corbeau lui a tendues ? Pourquoi il a fui ces possibles conversations qu'il a tentées, ces appels à l'aide ? Il lui en a laissés, des occasions, Axel ne peut pas dire le contraire ! Mais chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Pas le temps, pas l'énergie, autre chose à faire. Il y a toujours une saloperie plus importante que leur relation. Plus importante que lui._

_Et enfin, enfin, il l'écoute. Maintenant qu'il menace de partir, il a deux minutes à lui accorder._

"_J'ai déjà essayé de t'en parler. Ça a servi à rien."_

_Ce qu'il voudrait faire passer pour un rugissement, pourtant, s'affaiblit. Sa voix manque de conviction._

"_Je sais. J'ai été naze, ces derniers temps."_

_Ces yeux nucléaires soutiennent les siens, à la recherche d'un pardon qui le soulagerait. Le noiraud sent, il cherche un détail, un éclat d'affection, n'importe quoi pour se rassurer. Pour se dire qu'il peut encore le retenir, qu'il ne va pas le perdre maintenant. Il lui faut un espoir. La preuve qu'il n'a pas déjà tout foiré, qu'ils vont pouvoir rattraper les dégâts._

_Et Van sent, pour la première fois, qu'il pourrait gagner. Qu'Axel est prêt à l'écouter, là. Ces yeux posés sur lui ne l'abandonneront pas pour son écran d'ordi. Ses doigts gardent précieusement les siens. Il est là, tout attentif. Sincèrement inquiet à l'idée de le voir disparaître de sa vie. C'est bien qu'il l'aime encore._

"_On peut en parler au calme."_

_Il devrait chasser ce bras passé autour de ses épaules, mais ça fait des jours qu'il l'attend, qu'il prie pour le sentir._

"_Je veux pas qu'on se sépare pour un truc aussi con."_

_Il ne devrait pas tenir sa main, mais elle a la douceur qu'il a désespérément suppliée en pensées._

"_Je t'aime Van. Je comprends bien que … que j'étais pas cool ces derniers temps, que j'ai été à côté de la plaque. Mais on peut pas jeter trois ans de relations en l'air comme ça, hein ? On peut pas tout arrêter sans essayer de trouver une solution."_

_Il ne devrait pas soutenir son regard. Mais, pour une fois, ces iris familiers ne rient pas. Pour une fois._

"_On peut faire mieux. Il faut qu'on essaie." il dit en caressant ses cheveux._

"_Ça fait j'sais pas combien de fois que j'essaie. Tu m'écoutes jamais._

_\- Je t'écoute maintenant. Je suis là."_

_Il se presse brièvement contre lui, comme un trésor. Son unique. Un instant, Vanitas retrouve ce sentiment qui le rendait si puissant. Cette vague d'amour dans tout son corps. Cette certitude précieuse d'être important. De compter._

"_On va arranger ça, ok ?"_

_Il ne demande que ça, lui. Que ça s'arrange, que ça aille mieux, que les problèmes disparaissent pour toujours et ne laissent qu'un agréable goût de bonheur comme il en rêve le soir. Il ne désir que la simplicité du bonheur quotidien, et le flambeau sacré qu'Axel sait si bien allumer. Leur passion à eux, à deux, ces instants jouissifs qui les font se sentir vivants. Il veut retrouver ce lien-là. Cette complicité. Cet Axel._

"_Je vais lever le pied pour le boulot. Puis je vais voir si je peux refiler une partie des dossiers à un collègue pour rentrer plus tôt, la semaine prochaine. On pourra en profiter pour faire un truc ensemble. Un ciné ou un resto, ça te dit ?_

_\- Ouais. Pourquoi pas."_

_\- Ça va s'arranger." _

_Il le répète en le gardant contre lui, jusqu'à ce que Vanitas se détende enfin. Jusqu'à ce que passent la peur, le danger et l'angoisse perpétuelle. Il chasse le monstre qui s'était installé dans son ventre, celui qui prenait toute la place et qui l'écrasait jours après jour._

_Enfin, après de longs jours d'incertitude qui lui volaient ses nuits, Vanitas aperçoit la lumière. Enfin, il se sent mieux._

_Enfin, il sent que les choses peuvent vraiment s'arranger._

_Il n'a plus besoin de partir. La tempête est passée._

xoxoxox

J 269

Pour tout ce qu'il a bu, Vanitas s'attendait à une belle gueule de bois au réveil. Le genre qui cogne dans la tête comme le battant d'une cloche. Qui dérègle le cœur et tire les pires nausées du fond de l'estomac. Le tout accompagné d'une bouche sèche et pâteuse, comme refaite à la pâte à modeler. Alors le semblant de migraine qui titille son crâne au moment d'ouvrir les yeux, il l'accueille sans geindre.

Son ventre imbibé d'alcool ne l'a pas réveillé cette nuit. Contrairement aux vomissements du cousin, qui a monopolisé les toilettes de l'étage. Dans sa caboche ensommeillée, le souvenir du long bruit de régurgitation étranglée demeure intact. Comme l'image qui s'est imposée à son esprit, la mélasse d'alcool et de bouffe mâchée à l'odeur âcre. Eurk. Il se serait bien passé de cette mélodie.

Il en a écoutée une bien plus agréable hier. La peau tiède pressée contre la sienne, agitée d'une paisible respiration, le lui rappelle.

Après une brève vérification, Vanitas note qu'il a eu la décence de remettre son boxer, alors que Demyx a enfilé un haut lâche qui s'étale à moitié sur le matelas. Au milieu des plis qui se mêlent à la couverture, il trouve un bout de ventre chaud autour duquel son bras se glisse. Une paire de gambettes pleines de poils qui se nouent aux siennes. Il grogne quand la douleur qui lui picore la tête grimpe, alors qu'il essaie de la bouger. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de venir la poser près de la nuque libre, offerte, où coulent quelques mèches éparses. L'œil entrouvert soudain gorgé de lumière, Vanitas observe ces petits serpents tordus sur sa peau, ce blond sale dont la racine sombre tire sur le châtain. Il en approche ses doigts, enroule les drôles de créatures endormies autour, puis appuie le bout de sa pulpe contre la peau tendre et sensible.

Un soupire félin lui parvient.

Bientôt, le corps proche du sien émet tout un tas de sons étranges et amusants. Une plainte à mi-chemin entre le glapissement et le grognement, motivé par la lumière du jour qui entre par le velux grand ouvert. Il se tortille contre son voisin, essaie d'enfouir sa tête pleine de fatigue brumeuse sous l'amas de tissus qui réchauffe leur peau. Sans succès. L'air lui manque bientôt et, pour qu'il puisse dégager son nez, les mirettes doivent suivre. Résigné, il ouvre les yeux en grimaçant, se tourne lourdement et vient croiser deux soucoupes l'or liquide illuminées par les premiers rayons de soleil.

Enfin, les premiers. D'après le réveil, il est midi passé. Mais c'est trop tôt, pour un lendemain de nouvel an. Beaucoup trop tôt.

"Mm. 'lut."

Alors que l'ébouriffé se perd en marmonnant, Vanitas remarque les perles de fatigue douloureuses qui écrasent son regard. Ah, lui, apparemment, il est en pleine gueule de bois. Le supplice se lit sur son minois. Un sourire moqueur s'étire sur les lèvres du noiraud, quand il pense qu'il n'aura besoin que d'un Doliprane pour chasser ses restes de cuite. La chance ne sourit pas à tout le monde, on dirait.

"Yo."

Il s'étire, se redresse doucement. La bouteille qu'ils ont remontée avec eux, passé leurs galipettes sur le tapis du salon, demeure droite et vide près du lit. Elle attend, posée contre son pied de bois, témoin de l'ivresse qu'ils ont partagée avant de se laisser aller au sommeil. Un vin blanc, trop sucré au goût de Van, parfait pour Dem, qui en a abusé juste ce qu'il faut. Dem, justement, qui se redresse en grimaçant, ses longs doigts noués autour de son front douloureux.

"Sa mère.

\- J't'avais dit de pas la finir.

\- Mm. J'sais."

Sa mémoire ne lui fait pas faux bon. Bonne nouvelle.

Le guitariste se redresse en grognant, passe par-dessus son invité qui, s'étonnant de se voir ainsi chevauché, le regarde ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en tire un petit carton jaune au packaging familier. Du Doliprane. Intéressant.

"T'as toujours ça sur toi ?" il demande curieusement, en le voyant se lever pour gagner la porte au fond de la pièce.

"Ouais. J'fais des migraines, des fois.

\- Mais ça fait combien de temps que ça traine-là, ça ?

\- Mm, pas assez longtemps pour être périmé."

Il revérifie la date imprimée, ouvre la porte et glapit en allumant la lumière d'une pièce qui ressemble à une salle de bain miniature, sans baignoire. Van entend l'eau couler, et il perçoit le faible bruit de déglutition qui lui signale la prise du médoc. Suivit de près pas une musique familière. Il croit reconnaître la voix de Madonna, qui s'éteint aussitôt. Un éclair lancinant lui traverse la tête jusqu'à l'œil. Il grimace. Un cachet ne lui ferait pas de mal.

"Y t'en reste ?

\- Yep !"

Un cacheton blanc dans l'estomac, et les revoilà de nouveau avachis dans le lit. La flemme délicieuse des jours fériés les pousse à retrouver la chaleur des draps défaits. Vanitas n'a pas le moins du monde envie de croiser la famille de Demyx pour l'instant. Et vu les bruits qu'il a entendus cette nuit, ils ne seront pas les seuls à traîner au pieu.

"Si tu veux t'lever, ma mère doit d'ja être en bas." le musicien marmonne dans son oreiller.

"Nan, j'vais attendre.

\- T'es pas obligé d'rester en haut tant qu'j'y suis, t'sais.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Nan." Dem secoue la tête. "J'veux juste dire que personne va te bouffer, si tu veux aller petit déj'ner.

\- L'est trop tard pour petit déjeuner, gars.

\- Il est jamais trop tard pour petit déj'ner.

\- 13h 02, ton téléphone est pas d'accord.

\- J'ai déjà pris mon ptit dej' à 16h passé."

Nullement étonné, Vanitas s'autorise un rire amusé, avant de se tourner entièrement vers son ami.

Ami ?

Est-ce qu'il doit encore l'appeler comme ça, maintenant ? Il cogite, cherche dans son vocabulaire un terme qui pourrait marquer cette agréable évolution dans leur relation. Amant ? Non, ça sonne roman à l'eau de rose. Il n'aime pas. Plan cul, bof. Il ne voit pas en Demyx qu'une paire de fesses bien faite qui lui promet des heures agréables. Il est à peu près certain que l'ébouriffé n'est pas son petit ami, tout du moins pour l'instant. Alors comment doit-il le désigner ?

Mm. Il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça. Pas maintenant. Aujourd'hui, son cerveau est en pause, et il comate sur un vieil oreiller délavé. 1er Janvier, il a le droit de repousser toutes ses tâches, ses problèmes et ses responsabilités. Alors pour l'instant, Dem est un pote. Un pote avec qui il baise. Voilà.

L'affaire réglée, il laisse son regard glisser sur les plis de son haut délavé, un vieux tee-shirt qui a largement fait son temps. Vaincu par les mites, le pauvre vêtement porte de nombreux petits trous où le tissu s'effiloche, et son aspect rêche ne semble pas le moins du monde confortable. Mais en tirant doucement sur un de ses pans, il remarque qu'il est encore assez doux. Ce sans quoi Demyx ne le porterait pas, maintenant qu'il y pense.

Il laisse son regard descendre sur le début de son ventre, la ligne de poils bruns qui s'y dessine, son sexe et ses cuisses en partie enveloppées par la couverture rabattue. Pas pudique pour un sous, le gars.

"Tu portes un haut mais pas de boxer." il note.

"Ouais. C'est pas confortable pour dormir, les boxers."

Le blondin se tourne sur le dos, bras croisés sur sa tête, reposant le téléphone qui accaparait jusqu'alors son attention. Van aperçoit brièvement le mini jeux qui l'occupait, avant que l'écran ne redevienne noir.

"Pourquoi, ça t'gêne ?"

Il sent la mesquinerie glissée dans sa voix, des restes de la provocation dont il a bravement témoigné hier. Le sourire du corbeau, discret, se lit dans le regard qu'il relève vers le visage fatigué de Demyx, une moquerie au coin de l'œil.

"J'ai l'air gêné ?

\- Nan, t'as plutôt l'air de mater.

\- Ça te déplait ?

\- Tu poses sérieusement la question ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux."

Il aime ce qu'il a vu hier, et il apprécie de pouvoir en profiter encore un peu. Il semblerait que le guitariste aime l'attention qu'il lui témoigne. Il se régale du regard chaud qui glisse sur sa peau, comme les rayons de soleil qui pointent par la fenêtre, et viennent dessiner des tâches ambrées sur son corps. Tout en venant les caresser, Vanitas repense à leur petit jeu devant la cheminé. Et au dérapage qui s'en est suivi. Il est content de voir que l'alcool ne leur a pas enlevé ce souvenir, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Surtout, il est rassuré de voir que le liquide n'a pas motivé cette affection incendiaire qu'ils ont échangée. Il aime savoir qu'il plait encore à Demyx, même une fois sobre.

Autant dire qu'il ne se pose plus de questions quant à l'identité du type qui lui fait tourner la tête.

"Mm."

Un long soupir glisse entre les lèvres de l'artiste alangui. Il appuie le bout de ses doigts sur les endroits chauds de son épiderme, que l'astre du jour embrasse. Son index cherche les zones pleines de sensibilité qu'il a trouvées. Les carrés de peau qui faisaient rouler les épaules de Demyx. Se cambrer son dos, gronder sa voix pleine de ronronnements. Glisser ses hanches contre les siennes dans un coup de rein incontrôlé. Ce matin, il ne tire que brefs souffles lâchés trop vite alors qu'il ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant aux caresses données. Le petit manège ne semble pas lui déplaire.

Van hésite. Il ne serait pas contre, là, tout de suite, une autre partie de jambes en l'air. Le plaisir dont il garde souvenir lui ouvre l'appétit. Il a encore envie d'en profiter, paresseusement avachi pour le reste de la journée. Rester allongé là, à soupirer, l'oeil entrouvert encore lourd de fatigue. L'idée le charme.

Il descend ses doigts, vient faire danser sur le ventre moue son index et son majeur. Apparemment, toute la graisse du corps de Dem s'est concentrée ici. Il vient effleurer le bout de ses hanches, glisse le long de la chute de ses reins, le sent se tendre. L'autre ne le repousse pas. Il le voit se mordre parfois la lèvre comme il l'a fait hier - ou tôt ce matin. Il happe la pauvre ligne pâle pour s'infliger une brève douleur, qui ne couvre pas le couinement dont la teigne se repaît.

"T'aimes ?

\- Ouais."

Demyx rouvre les yeux, glisse vers lui ses iris perdus entre un bleu profond et un brin de vert qui ronge le cercle de la lentille noire. Il aime, Van aime cette manière qu'il a de l'observer. Une supplique qui appelle à plus. Mais, plutôt que d'attendre de recevoir ce qu'il espère, le petit punk se tourne. Sa main, irritée par les cordes de sa guitare, vient tâter le torse dévoilé. Ses doigts palpent. Un drôle de massage qui fait frissonner celui qui le reçoit.

A cet instant, le noiraud se demande quelles sont les pensées qui le traversent. Quelle idées lui viennent, quand il observe son corps. Est-ce qu'il aime ce qu'il voit ? Cette faible musculature pourtant bien marquée. L'aspect trapu que sa petite taille renforce. La dureté de ses traits, qui ont définitivement chassé l'enfant de cette enveloppe adulte. Van ne s'aime pas toujours, quand il aperçoit un miroir. Mais il sait que Demyx ne s'attardera pas même une seconde sur les détails qui l'accablent.

Il sent la paluche glisser, masser ce qui passe sous sa paume, appuyer contre ses clavicules. Passer derrière sa nuque dans un élan de tendresse, avant de gambader dans son dos, retrouvant tour à tour les pointes de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle arrive contre ses fesses, les caresse, et c'est au tour de Vanitas de soupirer. Il pense à ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait hier, et qu'ils pourraient bien essayer aujourd'hui. Une manière comme une autre de commencer la nouvelle année.

"J'comprend pas comment tu fais pour porter ça. Ça colle à la peau."

Tout en parlant, Demyx tire doucement sur l'élastique de son boxer, découvrant la peau rougie rongée par l'élastique juste en dessous.

"Bah enlève-le."

La marque du vêtement s'est imprimée dans sa chair, mais c'est à peine douloureux, Van n'y fait jamais attention. Il laisse l'autre caresser le labyrinthe que le tissu est venu imprimer là, apprécie de sentir le sous vêtement glisser finalement le long de ses cuisses. Il lui file un coup de main, dégage lui même ce surplus qui entrave ses jambes. Puis il laisse la sienne s'amuser derrière ses guibolles, là où la peau beaucoup trop fine décuple les sensations. Il ne sait pas vraiment si les caresses le chatouillent ou lui plaisent. Mais son hôte les apprécie assez pour le laisser faire. Bientôt, la chaleur sur son épiderme n'est plus le seul fait du soleil qui entre. Il ferme les yeux, à son tour. Et il sent quelque chose d'humide contre son torse.

Les baisers sont agréables, d'abord. Il s'autorise à les savourer. Ça appuie dans son cou, où de faibles morsures viennent accompagner les mouvements de succion qui lui volent un gémissement imprévu. Puis ça bouge. Sur son torse, c'est lent et continu, comme la pointe d'une langue qui se balade. Ça va jouer sur son ventre, près de son nombril, autour, poursuit sur ses hanches. Puis sa remonte pour aller titiller son visage. Le long de sa mâchoire, ça se balade, s'égare avant de gagner son oreille. Là, il serre les dents. Demyx n'a pas mis longtemps à trouver ce petit point faible. Il tire sans pitié sur le lobe et sourit en sentant que son partenaire se tend soudain, son dos à peine cambré. Sa respiration désobéissante se stoppe net, reprend trop vite, se calme pour se perdre à nouveau. Il ne tarde pas à sentir la caresse électrique qui allume son bassin et son ventre. Ça n'a pas commencé que c'est déjà bon. Il pourrait rester là toute la journée, à jouer, à caresser, à jouir, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue accumulée ne les fasse à nouveau dormir.

Mais bientôt, une autre sensation se joint au désir qui commence à le faire bander.

La nausée.

C'est l'alcool, il pense. C'est l'alcool qu'il a bu hier. Il s'est fait de faux espoirs, le contre coup va tomber. C'est la gueule de bois qui frappe plus fort, maintenant qu'il est bien réveillé. La punition de son foie pour le reste de son corps. Une revanche mesquine pour tout le liquide qu'il s'est permis d'ingérer, et le travail conséquent qu'il lui a donné. C'est l'ivresse qui réclame son dû, parce que la migraine qu'il a écrasée d'un bon cachet de Doliprane ne suffit pas. C'est l'alcool, juste l'alcool.

Mais quand la main de Demyx passe près de son sexe, son corps se crispe. La nausée lui prend la gorge.

"Attend."

Il inspire, rouvre les yeux et se recule doucement.

"Ça va ?"

La main l'abandonne pour retrouver le matelas.

"Ouais. C'est juste la gueule de bois.

\- Ah, merde. Ça va aller ?"

Il hoche vaguement la tête et détourne le regard, avec ce goût acide que les mensonges lui laissent sur la langue. Il ne ment pas, pourtant. Il ne peut pas mentir. Il était tellement bien hier, à poil en plein milieu du salon sans se poser la moindre question. Pas envie de vomir, d'arrêter, jamais. Loin de lui, le fantôme à la tignasse d'herbe sanglante. Il voulait juste que Demyx le touche à lui en faire perdre la tête, jouir, profiter du plaisir que ses esquisses de caresses lui autorisaient déjà.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça revienne le faire chier maintenant ?

"Ouais, t'inquiète."

Il déglutit et laisse aller contre l'épaule que le blondin lui offre. Les longs doigts qui jouaient sur son corps se restreignent maintenant sur son visage, son pouce caressant sa joue. Quoiqu'il puisse voir d'ici l'érection déjà bien formée entre les jambes du musicien,Van ne sent aucune autre intention chez lui qui ne soit pas motivée par l'affection.

"Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? Genre à manger, ou une bassine ? J'crois pas qu'Angeal ait utilisé celle de la salle de bain, au final.

\- Nan. Ça va passer."

Une bulle d'inquiétude dans le regard de Dem, Van la remarque en relevant les yeux vers lui. Il se demande s'il le croit, ou s'il a seulement la politesse de ne pas insister, et de le laisser gérer seul son tourment. Son corps est tout détendu contre le sien. Il l'accueille quand il vient se rapprocher et, amèrement, le corbeau songe que ce n'est pas Axel qui l'aurait enlacé sans insister.

Mais Axel n'est plus là. Axel ne sera plus jamais là.

Pourtant, il le sent encore. Il le devine partout où il n'est pas. Dans les yeux de Demyx qui ne sont pas assez verts. Au bout de ses doigts pleins de tendresse offerte.

Le teigneux ferme les paupières. Il devine un léger frissonne dans la gorge de son ami, un son enfermé, un fredonnement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres pourtant fermées. Léger comme un battement d'aile de papillon, c'est tout doux et ça lui glisse dans les oreilles. Alors qu'il se concentre sur son torse qui s'abaisse et se soulève à l'infini. Son souffle va et vient, ses poumons se gonflent pour se vider en musique naïve, il transforme l'air en mélodie sans ouvrir la bouche.

Inspirer, expirer. Vanitas se concentre là-dessus. Écouter, et respirer, en sécurité. Il ne cherche pas à parler, et ça lui fait bizarre. Pour une fois qu'on n'exige pas de lui une raison derrière ce refus. Cette incompréhensible acceptation l'inquiète. Soudain, il a envie de se redresser, de s'excuser, dire _Pardon, je comprends pas, c'est pas comme ça d'habitude, hein, je te jure. C'est pas de ta faute, le prends pas contre toi mais là, y a quelque chose qui s'est cassé d'un coup._ Dem pourrait bien se vexer, après tout. Mais rien, rien, il ne reste que ce chant tout doux sans paroles, ce son qui vibre dans sa gorge.

Peut-être qu'il le croit, pour la gueule de bois. Peut-être qu'il s'en fout. Est-ce que Ienzo lui a raconté leur soirée ratée ? Si oui, il devait s'y attendre. Ou pas. Ce qui se joue dans cette trogne familière lui est inaccessible.

Les minutes passent. L'air, qui lui fait fortement penser à cette musique de Jeanne Mas que le jeune homme aime bien, s'éteint lentement. Il laisse un vide sonore agréable. Pour une fois, Van a l'impression d'entendre le silence, et ça n'a rien de désagréable.

Une main passe derrière sa nuque pour redresser sa tête. Il la relève, zieute son ami à peine penché vers lui.

Ça va mieux.

Il s'autorise à effacer la distance qui empêche leur bouche de se toucher, prudemment. Son ventre le laisse tranquille, sa gorge découverte ne se serre pas, même en sentant la langue de Dem qui passe sur ses lèvres.

"Ça va là?" la grande brindille demande, suspendue au-dessus de ses lèvres.

"Ouais.

\- Sûr ?

\- Mm."

Il n'a pas envie de parler, juste de sentir cette main vagabonde qui fait le tour de son corps. Ces caresses qui ramènent la chaleur partagée une poignée de minutes avant. Un frisson mitigé le tend quand il sent une jambe se glisser entre les siennes, l'exciter brusquement en appuyant contre son sexe. Mais Demyx n'insiste pas en sentant qu'il détache leurs lèvres. Leur regard se croise. Il sent son genoux qui appuie, doucement, sans rien faire de plus. Son souffle se perd, dérangé par le désir qui gagne du terrain. Sa mains gagne la hanche pointue qu'il aperçoit, l'attrape pour le rapprocher prudemment. Là. Ça va mieux.

"T'as envie ?"

Dem lui demande ça avec toute l'attention du monde, comme s'il risquait de le casser, et Vanitas a envie de lui rire au nez. Et d'appuyer plus fort son érection contre sa peau, qu'il puisse vérifier par lui-même. De lui demander comment est-ce qu'il peut douter, là, avec ce qu'il sent contre son bassin. Mais il croise ses mirettes sérieuses, et il comprend que le problème n'est pas là. Qu'il ne fait pas allusion au membre impétueusement dressé entre ses cuisses. Et il se demande à quand remonte la dernière qu'on lui a sincèrement posé la question.

"Ouais.

\- J'peux continuer ?"

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Vanitas l'embrasse encore, parce que rien de lui fait plus envie dans l'instant. Il se plaque contre lui, sent deux bras l'aider dans cette tâche alors qu'un corps à peine plus lourd que le sien le surplombe. Les soupirs s'en mêlent. Il guette l'angoisse qui pourrait revenir et frapper au mauvais moment. Le fantôme du renard qui plane, et qui aime lui rappeler combien c'était bon de partager son lit. Ou son canapé. N'importe quel autre support pourvu qu'ils puissent s'envoyer en l'air dessus. Mais il ne sent plus que la peau de Demyx contre la sienne, son souffle perdu dans son cou. Et, quand par malheur il se tend, quand la nausée rit dans son ventre, et qu'il pose maladroitement ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui demander de ralentir, l'autre laisse ses paluches traîner sur ses cuisses plutôt qu'entre. Il attend.

"Je peux te toucher là ?"

Il sent sa voix chaude contre son oreille, ces murmures qui lui brouillent les idées. La brûlure dans son bassin grimpe chaque fois que la paume appuie contre sa peau tendre, remonte vers son sexe, et il le laisse faire longtemps. Il ne pense plus qu'au plaisir qui est là, qui tire sur ses sens, crispe parfois ses jambes, fait onduler ses hanches, le prend et s'éloigne quand la peau brûlante s'écarte, pour mieux revenir contre la sienne.

Ça va. Ça va il pense, et c'est vrai. Plus que vrai, c'est génial, parfait, l'éclate, et il veut en profiter encore et encore tant qu'il le peut. Il sourit quand l'autre couine enfin, fier, mord son cou quand leur sexe se rencontrent. Jubile de sentir qu'on le touche là, qu'on l'enserre. Que c'est agréable. Qu'il peut faire la même, juste pour la musique délicieuse d'une supplication portée à son oreille. Ce _S'il te plait_ maladroitement articulé contre son oreille, la voix brisée qui en oublie sa fierté. Il sent ses jambes qui s'appuient de part et d'autre de son bassin, glissées autour, et il ne dit rien quand, s'éloignant brièvement, Dem fouille dans son sac tout près pour en sortir la boite de préservatif déjà ouverte.

L'année démarre foutrement bien.

* * *

**TW : [Encore du olé olé]**

Voilà pour cette semaine ! Aussi, je profite de la note de fin pour un petit instant Pub. Si vous êtes intéressé-es par la thématique des relations abusives, et que vous connaissez un peu Yuri on Ice, **Joy Misty Holy** a écrit une fanfic grave chouette sur le sujet, qui s'appelle _Enchaîner une étoile_. Elle est terminée et c'est du très bon taf, donc vraiment, n'hésitez pas à aller lire !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	47. J 277

Hey !

Voilà le chapitre de la semaine. Comme ça va de votre côté ? Vous avez repris les cours / les études ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

Comme toujours merci à **Ima** et **Mijoqui** pour les reviews, et à **Yu** pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Alors que la conscience de Vanitas perce le sommeil qui l'enveloppe, une plénitude parfaite le réchauffe instantanément. Il fait gris, le poids de la saison froide pèse encore entre les murs de la chambre. Mais dans sa tête demeure une chaleur solaire dont il avait oublié la saveur. Sa belle saison est de retour._

_Un café chaud coule dans la cafetière. Une odeur agréable le lui apprend. Il la suit alors qu'il abandonne son lit, et découvre une fournée de chocolatines surgelées dans le four, qui lui font grogner le ventre. Les volets sont ouverts. La lumière glisse sur les carreaux blancs de la pièce. Elle traverse les yeux d'Axel._

_Ils s'observent. Le renard ne fait aucune remarque. Pas de pic sur le sachet mauve que la fatigue a dû dessiner sous les yeux du noiraud. Ni son réveil tardif, ni sa démarche ensommeillée ne rencontrent de blagues à leur sujet. L'allumé lui sourit. Installé dans la cuisine, bien au chaud près du radiateur, Van se laisse aller à un semblant d'expression joyeuse. Il entrouvre la barrière._

_Le soulagement s'en échappe._

"_T'as bien dormi ?"_

_Bien dormi ? Contre Axel, oui. En quelques heures, il a pioncé pour les nuits qu'il n'a pas eues. Il a récupéré une bonne partie de son énergie perdue. Son corps appelle encore au sommeil, son envie de repos réveillé par cette délicieuse pause nocturne. Mais il est requinqué. Ce matin, la fatigue qui le gagne est agréable, presque enivrante. Il se complait dedans, c'est un cocon confortable, deux bras passés autour de lui qui le réconfortent. Comme après une nuit de larmes, il sent qu'il récupère._

_Un nouveau jour se lève._

"_Ouais, ça va._

_\- Sûr ?"_

_Vanitas hoche la tête. Il zieute son téléphone abandonné dans le coin, avant de tendre les mains vers la tasse de café que son petit ami dépose devant lui. L'effluve amère lui rappelle l'odeur du cacao. Une odeur forte et douce. Une boisson préparée pour lui. Par Axel._

"_On pourrait aller manger au resto ce midi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça._

_\- Tu bosses cet aprem, nan ?_

_\- Je demanderai un certificat au docteur. Pour une fois que je rate le boulot._

_-T'as l'droit de faire ça ? _

_\- Si personne l'apprend, j'ai tous les droits."_

_Un sourire gagne les lèvres du corbeau, mélange victorieux de fierté et d'émotion. L'épouvantail rate le boulot pour lui. Deux ans de vie commune, et jamais il n'a pris une telle initiative. L'aubaine est inespérée. Pour la première fois, c'est lui qui empiète sur ce foutu dossier de ses deux. C'est un peu gamin, cette satisfaction qui l'enivre, mais il la savoure quand même. Elle lui fait du bien._

"_Ça te tenterait ? On peut aussi rester manger ici si tu préfères, je peux m'occuper de la cuisine._

_\- Nan, ça m'va. C'est cool dehors."_

_C'est cool dehors, avec lui. Juste tous les deux, ensemble, du temps pour eux. C'est cool Axel qui lui demande son avis, qui propose, qui laisse le choix, qui cherche mot après mot tout ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. C'est cool, toute cette attention qu'il sent soudain, ces petits soins, cette importance qui l'enivre. C'est cool, le naturel avec lequel les mots glissent entre eux. De pouvoir parler sans réfléchir. Sans crainte._

_C'est tellement cool, quand tout s'arrange enfin, et qu'il n'y a plus que le meilleur à espérer._

xoxoxox

J 277

Dans la tête de Vanitas, ce sont toujours les mêmes pensées dévorantes qui tournent.

"On se gèle !"

La plainte désespérée de Yuyu surgit hors du métro, alors qu'ils s'enfoncent sous terre. Van suit de près, aux côtés d'un Ienzo emmitouflé dans un large sweat noir, dont la capuche dissimule sa trogne pensive. Ils s'avancent aussi vite qu'ils peuvent, passent leur carte et filent dans la rame de justesse, avant qu'elle ne démarre. Leur corps tremblent, mais ils se calent tous les trois sur une série de places libres. Collés les uns contre les autres, ils profitent de la chaleur que leurs trois corps rassemblent. Pour dix minutes, l'hiver n'existe plus qu'au travers d'une grosse écharpe et d'une paire de gants.

"Je vous préviens, y aura mon frère chez moi. Il est rentré pour les vacances." Yuyu explique en vérifiant les horaires de bus.

"D'acc.

\- Et ta mère ?"

Il faut quelques secondes à leur guide pour comprendre qu'Ienzo ne l'insulte pas - le contraire aurait été surprenant.

"Elle bosse toute la journée, je pense que vous la croiserez pas."

Il hoche la tête, puis regarde sur son propre téléphone. Vanitas se demande s'il attend un message. Quoi que le gamin soit discret, il a quand même capté ses nombreux regards glissés vers le voyant éteint. Le nom de Lexaeus lui vient. La teigne scrute. Mais rien ne semble s'être affiché sur l'écran de l'impatient.

Enfin. La critique lui serait bien hypocrite, pour toutes les fois où il a vérifié son propre portable. Toujours en quête du même prénom. Mais, pour l'instant, il n'a aucune nouvelle de Demyx.

"Il est cool, vous en faites pas. Il est pas trop bavard après, mais c'est pas qu'il vous aime pas. Juste il aime pas faire la conversation quand il a rien à dire. Puis il est marié avec la fac."

La surprenante union se confirme lorsque, au moment d'entrer, les invités aperçoivent un jeune homme assis à la table du salon, entouré d'une marée de feuilles de révisions minutieusement ordonnées.

"On est rentrés !

\- On ?"

L'inconnu relève une tête étonnée, avant de sourire doucement en voyant la gamine s'approcher de lui. Il prête à peine attention aux deux inconnus qui suivent son adelphe. Jusqu'à ce que ces derniers s'avancent au milieu du salon, posant sur la pièce un oeil curieux.

Les cours strictement classés sur la table tire au noiraud un tic dégouté. Il se revoit, vautré dans son lit, à déchiffrer en boucle les mêmes lignes insipides. Les heures passées, gâchées pour deux pauvres chiffres rouges collés dans le coin d'une copie. Un nombre insignifiant qui obnubilait ses parents. Qui n'a jamais eu la moindre importance sur son chemin de vie. Il est bien content d'en avoir fini avec ça.

"T'as toujours pas lâché tes fiches ?

\- Je passe mes partiels dans une semaine.

\- Tseng, tu vas les gérer tes partiels. C'est bon."

Iel se penche pour tâter la théière sur la table, et file récupérer des verres dans la cuisine en voyant qu'elle est chaude et pleine. Vanitas, lui, s'approche et observe le salon. La décoration chargée attire ses mirettes. Des bibliothèques pleins les murs. Un papier peint vert terne aux motifs variés, qui assombrit l'endroit tout en y ajoutant une touche précieuse. Il remarque les vases décoratifs disposés ça et là, les pieds de la table sculptés, le tapis plein de broderies sous ses pieds, et les rideaux lourds rabattus de part et d'autres des fenêtre, soutenues par un large cordon brun. Rien à voir avec ses pauvres petits mouchoirs blancs suspendus chez lui, qui peinent à dissimuler sa vie aux voisins. Sa déco simpliste et son vieux canapé d'occasion font pâle figure, contre cette pièce minutieusement ajustée.

Du coin de l'oeil, il peut deviner le vieil escalier de bois qui relie l'antre étrangère à l'étage. La chambre de Yuyu est sans doute dans le coin.

Son regard tombe sur le type assis à la table, plongé dans ses révisions.

"Yo."

Le type, qui relève deux prunelles imperturbables vers lui.

"Bonjour."

Si son ton trop posé contraste avec l'énergie constante de sa cadette, leur ressemblance physique trahit leur lien de parenté. Les mêmes cheveux sombres tombants sur une peau pâle. Des lignes simples et fines. Un regard dont la couleur se rapproche de celle de la pupille luisante, une peau lisse qui ne témoigne d'aucune imperfection accumulée durant l'adolescence. Leurs expressions similaires le perturbent, et leurs traits communs lui font deviner des origines asiatiques sur lesquelles il n'a jamais interrogé son amie.

"Du coup, j'te présente Van et Ienzo !" iel s'exclame en posant les verres sur la table. "Je t'avais montré des photos à Noel pour Van, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh, quelles photos ?" le noiraud demande méfiant.

"Demande à Dem."

Dem. Le nom est prononcé, et le ventre de Van fourmille. Il repense à sa bouche, ses dents sauvages et son souffle pressé. L'indécence de ses couinements.

Tseng, s'il a bien compris son nom, les observe sans rien dire. Puis il se lève, tend la main vers eux d'une manière beaucoup trop formelle pour ne pas les surprendre. Ils l'imitent néanmoins.

"Enchanté.

\- De même." Ienzo répond pour deux.

Ils pourraient rester là, à échanger des banalités communes à toutes les présentations, mais l'aîné retourne aussitôt à ses cours. Alors la bande file s'installer à l'étage pour discuter loin des témoins. Si Yuyu ne se soucie pas de la présence de son frère, iel doit savoir que les deux nébuleux préfèrent la solitude confortable d'une chambre vide. Loin des autres habitants de la maison.

La chambre, donc, c'est là qu'ils posent leurs fesses. La porte poussée, les garçons découvrent une pièce plus vive que le reste de la maison. Elle est chargée de posters de jeux vidéos, de mangas et de bouquins qui attirent aussitôt l'œil d'Ienzo, lequel se met à fouiller sans demander la permission. Vanitas, lui, ne s'intéresse pas plus que ça au décor vaguement familier. Il se pose sur le tapis moelleux au centre de la pièce, son verre de thé entre les mains. La chaleur de l'objet lui fait du bien.

Elle lui rappelle la peau de Demyx.

"Alors, ces fêtes ?" Yuyu demande en s'étalant sur le lit, non sans renverser un peu de sa boisson sur les draps.

"Comme tous les ans." le gris souffle.

"J'ai survécu au Réveillon. Rien d'plus à dire.

\- T'es allé chez tes parents, du coup ?"

Van hoche la tête. Il y est allé, et il estime que l'effort le dispense de visite pour les six prochains mois.

"Ouais.

\- Pas trop lourd ?"

Dire non, ce serait mentir. Il n'aime pas cette ambiance familiale alcoolisée pleine de blagues bas de gamme, mais il s'est éclipsé en plein milieu du repas pour aller jouer avec Xion et leurs deux cousins, jusqu'à ce qu'on les rappelle pour le dessert. Avec le recul, il a quand même passé un bon moment. Et il n'effacerait pour rien au monde tous les bisous baveux que la gamine lui a collé sur la joue en riant. Ni le sourire muet qui a éclairé son visage, quand elle a tiré de la poche en papier la peluche qu'il avait emballée pour elle. Avant d'oublier aussitôt le cadeau, pour se concentrer sur le paquet mal dissimulé qui ressemblait fort à une trottinette.

Il accorde à ce Noël la note clémente de "Oui mais/20".

"Ça va.

\- Et pour le nouvel an, t'es allé chez Dem ou pas du coup ?

\- Yep. On a fait l'aller-retour chez sa mère.

\- Dans la journée ?

\- Nan, on y a dormi."

Il fait genre de ne pas capter le regard intéressé de Yuyu qui se pose sur lui, comme une pupille de chaton curieux. Iel le scrute par dessus l'oreiller qu'iel serre contre sa poitrine, dissimulant le grand sourire qui allonge sa face. Ça cogite dur dans sa tête.

Il n'a encore rien dit de la soirée qu'ils ont passé, et ne sait pas si Demyx en a parlé. Mais le souvenir qu'il en garde lui brûle le ventre. Il revoit son corps sous les jeux d'ombres du feu, la chaleur enivrante qui dessinait un cocon tiède autour d'eux. Ses mains agiles partout sur son corps, le contact du tapis rêche dans son dos qui lui évitait le carrelage froid. Et la voix grimpante du guitariste qui ne cessait de miauler contre son oreille, impudique. Il se souvient comme ses jambes tremblaient au moment de jouir, de brèves saccades qui s'amplifiaient doucement, et comme il remuait le bassin au rythme de sa main.

Sa propre joie, de profiter du plaisir brut sans le malaise qui l'accompagne. Le soulagement de retrouver ce qu'il craignait d'avoir cassé.

Il se souvient, oui, et il ne pense plus qu'à ça.

"Sa famille était chouette ?

\- Sa mère est cool, mais on a pas trop parlé. Et j'aime pas son cousin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trop pédant.

\- Ah, j'vois." Iel se redresse soudain et adresse un signe à Ienzo. "Si tu veux en prendre, te gênes pas ! Normalement j'ai lu tout c'qui est sur cette étagère !

\- D'accord."

Le garçon fait son choix, avant de venir s'asseoir près d'eux.

"C'est bien, _Devil's Line_ ?

\- J'ai un peu grincé des dents au début, y a des trucs vus et revus qu'ont failli me faire décrocher, mais en vrai ça s'améliore beaucoup au fil des tomes. Même si y a plein de points qu'auraient mérité plus de développement.

\- Ça vaut le coup ?

\- Franchement ouais. Puis t'es servi niveau queer."

Il y a eu le lendemain, aussi. Demyx collé contre lui au réveil. Ses mains baladeuses, son respect sincère et son désir paresseux, à caresser l'air de rien le corps de son pote. La fatigue molle qui ne les a pas empêchés de profiter du jour férié. Il revoit les jambes longilignes du petit punk, agrippées à sa taille, sa voix éhontément poussée pour le plaisir assumé de la provocation. Ses sursauts félins, à rouler des hanches contre les draps. Sa bouche moite. La pointe dure de sa langue appuyée contre sa chair, désespérément lente. Merde.

Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, ils ne se sont pas revus, la faute au taf.

Et Vanitas ne pensait vraiment, vraiment plus qu'à ça.

"Pour _A Silent Voice_, j'avais bien aimé mais je crois que les retours sont mitigés dessus. A voir si tu trouves des avis de personnes sourdes.

\- Et pour le harcèlement ?

\- Ça va. Là où c'est cool, c'est que ça parle aussi des gens qui laissent faire sans rien dire, et pas juste des harceleurs. Ça prend le problème dans son ensemble."

Sa peau, les os qu'il sentait rouler dessous. Son ventre tout tendre sous ses doigts quand il descendait sa main. Sa voix, qu'il se plaisait à faire entendre contre son oreille, toute gémissante, aigüe et provocante. Ses jambes agiles enroulées autour des siennes après coup, quand venait la fatigue, et la violence du désir brusque en sentant son sexe contre le sien. L'arc imparfait que son dos formait en se cambrant. Et le plaisir, le plaisir sous ses doigts, ses lèvres, le plaisir de savoir une peau contre la sienne, et pas juste sa propre main autour de son membre. C'était tellement ...

Il secoue la tête. Ienzo le regard, et il ne sait même pas si le nébuleux lui a parlé, ou si ses pupilles lui sont tombées dessus par hasard. Il n'a rien écouté.

"Cookies citron pour moi !" Yuyu s'écrie.

Apparemment, ils attendent une réponse de sa part. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui a été proposé. Ils veulent quoi, acheter à manger ? Cuisiner ?

"Cookies aussi.

\- Yes !"

Ienzo baisse les yeux en secouant la tête, s'avouant vaincu. Van ne saura sans doute jamais quel choix il a fait.

"Direction la cuisine, alors !"

Ils descendent à sa suite, oubliant leur verre vide dans la chambre. La voix de Demyx revient aux oreilles du corbeau, décadente, et il jure intérieurement. Il veut le revoir. Il avait oublié ce que c'était, le sexe, la chaleur, le plaisir, depuis qu'il a débarqué ici. Et maintenant qu'il s'en souvient, il se sent bien incapable de s'en passer. Il en a besoin, encore. Juste d'y penser, son corps réagit, et il vérifie d'un bref coup d'oeil que son sweat descend bien sur ses cuisses.

Seigneur. On dirait un gosse de quinze ans devant son premier copain. Même avec Riku, il n'était pas autant en chien. Mais d'un autre côté, il manquait à Riku l'expérience que Demyx a eu le temps d'emmagasiner. Puis ça allait bien deux minutes, les chiottes du lycée.

"Et toi, tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?" Ienzo demande à Yuyu en sortant le lait aux amandes du frigo

"En soi ouais, j'ai pu voir ma famille et tout."

Iel se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas avoir à prendre de chaise, les mains perdues dans le placard. La farine et le chocolat vont rejoindre le reste des ingrédients.

"En soi ?" Van tique.

"Ça va, mais j'en ai juste marre de prendre des remarques sur mon régime à chaque repas de famille.

\- Ton régime ?

\- Le fait que je sois vegan."

Une grimace commune. Ils s'en souviennent, des plaintes partagées sur leur conversation de groupe.

Ils réunissent les récipients nécessaires, puis ils commencent à mesurer les doses de sucre et de farine.

"Ils ont pas prévu à manger pour toi ?

\- Si, mais juste le minimum. Puis tout le monde a toujours son mot à dire dessus, comme quoi c'est extrême de même plus toucher aux œufs et au lait. Et quand tu veux expliquer comment on traite les vaches et les poules en élevage, ils t'écoutent plus. C'est lourd."

Iel soupire, coupe la tablette de chocolat noir pour en faire des pépites, puis ils commencent les mélanges.

"Chaud." Ienzo commence, en s'approchant d'iel pour poser une main compatissante sur son épaule. "Et chez Olette, c'était mieux ?

\- Oh, on s'est pas vues au final, elle a fait le nouvel an avec des amis sur Marseille."

Les garçons échangent un regard bref. On ne les trompera pas, c'est bien de la déception qui pointe dans sa voix. Ils hésitent, attendent de voir s'iel poursuit. Mais la brunette hausse les épaules avant d'enfourner les mets.

"Quelqu'un peut mettre un minuteur ?"

Bientôt, une délicieuse pâte à cookies gonfle dans le four, pour le bonheur de leurs estomacs. Et Vanitas ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que, vingt minutes de cuisson, c'est une durée idéale pour une partie de jambe en l'air à l'arrache.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Je précise, mais Devil's Line qui est mentionné ici vaut vraiment le coup d'œil, si jamais vous cherchez un manga à lire.

A la semaine prochaine !


	48. J 282

Hey !

Le chapitre de la semaine est là. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de spécifier ça dans le dernier chapitre, mais ça fait un an que j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire ! Du coup, elle vient de fêter son premier anniversaire. Un an de fanfic publiée régulièrement je pensais pas réussir ça un jour. J'ai un rythme d'écriture assez catastrophique, d'habitude, et là, depuis deux ans, je suis devenu hyper régulier. J'espère que ça va continuer.

**(Oh, et encore une fois, TW en fin de chapitre !)**

Merci à **Mijoqui **et à **Ima **pour leur review ! Et à Yu pour les corrections !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_La ville s'est couchée, le soleil aussi. La nuit les a tous écrasés, avalés. Il ne reste que des fenêtres éparses encore allumées, mais ils n'ont que faire du sommeil mérité des inconnus qui pioncent autour d'eux. Ils rient, le sang plein de liquide enivrant, la tête dans les étoiles. Les gens peuvent bien râler, cracher depuis leur perchoir, grogner dans leur lit, se tourner, se retourner les maudire jusqu'à leur dixième génération. Ils n'auront pas d'enfants, de toute façon. Ils n'auront pas d'enfants, rien à léguer. Juste la vie qui éclate entre leurs doigts. Alors ils doivent profiter, et rire._

_"Viens."_

_Axel attrape sa main, le regard soudain brillant, un délicieux sourire au coin des lèvres. Il amène le corbeau dans une ruelle à peine éclairée, là où les passants ivres et pressés ne feront plus attention à eux. Il est quoi, deux, trois heures du matin ? Il est nuit, en tout cas. Et ils ont bu, bu à s'embrouiller la tête. Bu et noyé la honte, la pudeur, le respect. L'argent glissé sur le comptoir, le sans contact qui siffle entre les mains du serveur, et les verres toujours pleins. Et le bar a fermé. La maison n'est pas loin, mais pas loin, c'est déjà trop._

_Van ne se fait pas d'illusions. Bye Bye les cours. Demain, c'est décuvage et journée dodo. Puis, c'est pas comme s'il comptait finir l'année. Ni poursuivre celle d'après. Alors il peut bien déambuler, suivre la main d'Axel qui le tire, qui le traîne. Qui l'emmène là où la lumière crade des lampadaires se fait bouffer par le mur. Dans l'ombre._

_"J'habite pas par là._

_\- Je sais."_

_Les questions n'ont pas le temps d'éclore dans sa caboche. Le rouquin le pousse contre le mur et l'embrasse, pose ses pattes sur ses hanches, masse ses flancs. La chaleur de son haleine sucrée lui rappelle la couleur orangée du punch qu'ils ont bu. Il en retrouve le goût sur sa langue qu'il caresse avidement. L'amertume de la bière s'y mêle. L'odeur des clopes dans sa tignasse sanguine. Ça se mélange. Ça brûle._

_Le renard lui mord la lèvre, et il couine. Un bruit qu'il n'a pas poussé, mais qui sort quand même de sa gorge._

_"Je peux pas attendre jusque chez toi."_

_Sa voix de tigre gronde contre son oreille, sourde et suave, alors qu'il passe sa langue de long du lobe avant de l'attraper entre ses dents. Un frisson parcourt la colonne de Vanitas, son corps se tend, son dos se cambre à peine et, quand il sent la main d'Axel défaire précipitamment la fermeture de son pantalon, il sait que ses derniers grammes de patience viennent de s'envoler. Ça griffe dedans. Ça réclame. Ça exige. Il veut tout, tout de suite. Et que ce soit bon. Que ce soit parfait. Il ne veut plus sentir que ça, le plaisir._

_Ses mains agrippent le dos de l'allumette, incapable de saisir autre chose. Sa tête se redresse alors que l'épouvantail embrasse son cou. De longs baisers appuyés, humides, des serpents d'eau sur sa peau qui le font soupirer. Ses lèvres qui aspirent, alors que son bassin se presse fermement contre le sien. Remue, frotte. Laisse sentir la forme dure qui grandit. Son sexe tout près du sien. Van le sent proche, réalise qu'il n'a déjà plus de pantalon. Le froid court sur ses jambes, la pierre rouge du mur qui gratte sa peau. Il gémit. Ne ferme jamais vraiment la bouche, relâche toujours un souffle bref, cherche partout dans le dos de l'autre une prise pour rester accroché. Ne pas faillir, ne pas tomber, ne pas sombrer complètement._

"_T'as l'air en chien._

_\- Dépêche." il grogne, au supplice_

_Il ne voit pas Axel sourire, mais il sait qu'il le fait. Qu'il rit en dedans. Il sait qu'il aime l'avoir comme ça, à sa merci, à ses pieds, quémandant, sa fierté repoussée jusqu'à la prochaine jouissance. C'est son plaisir à lui, d'avoir le dessus. Le contrôle. Étouffée par l'alcool Van a déjà abandonné la partie. Il ne veut que ça, le confort de l'ivresse et le plaisir entre ses jambes, dans son ventre, partout. Il oublie le mur de brique dans son dos._

_"Tu veux quoi ?"_

_Les bruits mouillés dans son cou, la douleur étrange d'un suçon._

_"Toi._

_\- J'espère bien."_

_Son boxer glisse. Tombe sur son pantalon. Il sent le vent de la nuit contre son érection, que les mains d'Axel effleurent._

_"Je te branle ?" il l'empoigne. "Je te suce, peut-être ? T'aimes bien ça, hein ?"_

_Oui, oui il aime ça, et l'autre le sait parfaitement. Pour toutes les nuits qu'ils ont passées ensemble, les matinées, les après-midis, même, à s'envoyer en l'air dans leur chambre, au salon à la cuisine, à se caresser contre le mur, à s'embrasser à pleine bouche, le corps d'Axel écrasant le sien. Sa voix, sa putain de voix contre son oreille, ses mots. Jamais de honte, jamais, entre eux. C'est ça, le plus excitant. Ne pas se poser de limites, ignorer la gêne, et juste faire ce qu'il leur plaît._

_Mais, par pitié, qu'il se bouge._

_"Ouais."_

_Il le caresse fermement. Vanitas ne pense plus qu'au plaisir qui monte. Il s'appuie contre le mur en sentant le corps qui le soutenait disparaître, frissonne alors que le vide froid se presse contre lui. Attaque ses jambes nue. L'impatience tend le moindre muscle de ses cuisses. Ce putain de souffle chaud étire les secondes. Sa bouche est juste devant son sexe, et … et … merde. Les lèvres d'Axel viennent d'avaler son membre. Sa main dans ses cheveux, aussitôt, alors que l'autre l'aide à tenir droit. Il sent la bouche humide tout autour de lui qui s'avance, glisse, recule, s'attarde au bout comme sa main continue le travail tout du long de l'engin. Il halète, cherche de l'air pour compenser celui qu'il perd à chaque soupir, chaque gémissement qui s'échappe de sa gorge._

_"Ah ... Merde ..."_

_Ses doigts passent devant sa bouche. Il n'y a plus que son dos pour le tenir, appuyé contre les briques, ses jambes fébriles d'alcool. Rien d'autre n'existe que ces lèvres, que cette chaleur mouillée, que le plaisir qui lui mord le ventre, la jouissance qui approche, recule, revient. Rien, juste Axel à genoux devant lui et cette envie violente de bouger les reins. D'aller plus loin dans cette antre moite._

_Ça dure une minute, deux. L'éternité. Ça dure, sa voix pitoyable glisse dans la rue. Elle se brise sur un son rauque. Son corps est vide et plein en même temps._

_Tant pis pour les spectateurs gênés qui ferment leur fenêtre._

xoxoxox

J 282

Encore, cet appartement vide. Ces murs teintés de gris sous l'ombre de la nuit qui éteint les couleurs, les rideaux suspendus qui imitent deux fantômes devant les fenêtres. Le parquet s'étend comme une langue lisse sous ses pieds, alors qu'il marche jusqu'à sa chambre, sa tasse en main. Une infusion de coquelicot. Yuyu lui a conseillé ça, pour bien dormir. Parce qu'il avait une sale gueule, apparemment, en débarquant à la perm.

La vérité, c'est qu'il a passé une partie de la nuit à texter avec Demyx, à parler de tout et de rien sans jamais aborder le sujet qui leur trotte dans la tête depuis leur nouvel an. Et des moitiés de nuit, ils en partagent souvent. Surtout quand le corbeau cherche à échapper au nuage de solitude qui flotte ici. Il s'est masturbé, aussi, en repensant encore à cette soirée, à sa peau, et il s'est senti pitoyable. Pas coupable, mais un peu minable, comme un ado paumé énamouré qui se branle le nez dans le sweat de son crush. Il n'a plus quinze ans - et même à quinze ans, il n'a jamais fait un truc du genre. Il aurait dû appeler l'ébouriffé, se pointer chez lui, trouver le cran de lui causer franchement. Mettre à plat les braises qu'il lui reste et que le moindre souvenir ravive. L'embrasser, le cul posé sur ses jambes de mikado. Au lieu de ça, il s'est fait des films la main dans le caleçon, il s'est endormi passé le cap des trois heures, et réveillé seul, noyé sous la fatigue. Il a même failli oublier le boulot, jusqu'à ce que les chiffres affichés sur son téléphone lui rappellent qu'il lui restait exactement neuf minutes pour sortir de cet apparentement.

Un miracle qu'il soit arrivé à l'heure. Au moins, avec sa chevelure naturellement éparpillée, personne ne s'est posé de questions en le voyant débarquer. Son éternel style _je viens de sauter hors de mon lit_ a fait parfaite illusion.

Son lit est froid, personne ne s'y est lové avant lui pour le réchauffer. Mais cette fraîcheur lui fait du bien. Elle le rassure. Après les fêtes, les sorties, le travail, il a besoin de cette solitude qui l'effraie d'habitude. Besoin d'un endroit confortable où se poser, pour récupérer les forces que son corps a laissées échapper toute la journée.

Il regarde le mur en face de lui, qui se noie dans l'ombre dessinée par le lampadaire de la rue. L'armoire en tissu où toutes ses fringues attendent. Le papier peint qui recouvre la pièce. C'est tellement vide. Il pourrait y coller un poster, peut-être. Un truc pas trop cher, chopé dans un magasin de goodies. Faire de ce mur un support, et pas une surface impersonnelle qui le renvoie à ses propres pensées quand il y cherche une distraction. Il pourrait. C'est une idée.

Mais de toute façon, il préfère la vue que la fenêtre lui offre, à peine plus loin sur sa gauche. Un plongeon sur la rue dorée où attendent les voitures mal garées. Il devine, au loin, un millier de toits qui se chevauchent, comme une longue lignée d'écailles en brique. Un gros dragon endormi. Il voit des fenêtres fermées, des lumières qui filtrent, des formes qui passent et qui ressemblent à des corps. Il devine des vies qui n'ont rien à voir avec la sienne, et qui sont peut-être cent fois plus tristes, plus belles. Des vies tellement différentes de celle qu'il mène, et qui l'auraient rendu heureux. Ou pas. Il n'en sait rien. Il aime juste les contempler. Se demander ce à quoi son existence aurait ressemblé, s'il avait emménagé dans l'appartement d'en face. S'il n'avait pas choisi cette fac, en sortant du lycée. Cette ville pour étudier. S'il avait décidé de ne pas se rendre à cette soirée, où il a rencontré Axel.

Il regarde son téléphone. 22h49. 22h49, et il n'a pas pensé à Axel depuis son réveil. 22h49, et il se plaît encore dans sa chambre. Il ne pense pas, pas assez pour aller se noyer dans la bière, en tout cas. Juste ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il ne ressent pas le besoin d'appeler Demyx. Le son de la télé ne lui manque même pas.

22h49, et il va bien. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Quand le nombre passe à 50, il remarque qu'il a reçu un message.

**Larx - 22h 50 :**

**Aqua m'a embrassé.**

Il déchiffre deux fois cette ligne de lettres pour s'assurer qu'il a compris le message, puis il éclate de rire. Wow. D'accord. Aqua, et Larxene. Et la première chose qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est de lui envoyer un texto. Bon. Au moins, c'est bon signe pour elle. Il espère.

_**Vous - 22h 52 :**_

_**Contexte.**_

**Larx - 22h53 :**

**J'ai passé la soirée chez elle en rentrant de l'expo de ta pote.**

Son cœur rate un battement. L'exposition de Naminé. Enfin, l'expo à laquelle elle participe. Qui a commencé lundi. Il avait complètement oublié. Et nul doute qu'il aurait zappé jusqu'à la fin de l'événement, si Larx ne venait pas de le lui rappeler.

Il faudra qu'il y passe avant qu'elle ne se termine. Ça doit durer deux semaines, un truc comme ça. Il a le temps. Mais encore faut-il qu'il le prenne.

**Larx - 22h56 :**

**Je sais pas quoi faire.**

Si elle veut du conseil, elle a frappé à la mauvaise porte.

_**Vous - 22h57 :**_

_**Attend, t'es où là ?**_

_**T'es encore chez elle ?**_

**Larx - 22h59 :**

**Non je suis partie pour avoir mon bus à temps.**

**J'allais pas non plus t'écrire en lui roulant un pelle, hein**

_**Vous - 23h00 :**_

_**On sait jamais.**_

Aqua et Larxene, donc. Bon. Il n'aurait pas pu y échapper bien longtemps, de toute façon, et c'est tant mieux pour la nymphe. Ça calmera peut-être sa langue de vipère, même. Mais ça lui fait bizarre. D'imaginer Larx avec quelqu'un, déjà, mais avec cette fille parfaite qu'il ne peut pas piffrer, surtout. Cette demoiselle droite et ferme qui ne saurait souffrir le moindre reproche. Il ne comprend pas. Ils se ressemblent tellement, lui et la blondasse, alors comment fait-elle pour l'apprécier ? Supporter son sourire serein, ses manières douces, ce calme profond qui l'habite et cette bonté équilibrée qui lui donne envie de la renverser ? Comment peut-elle tolérer cet ensemble trop bien arrangé ? Affronter toutes ces différences sans serrer les dents, alors qu'une alarme stridente sonnait dans sa caboche brune chaque fois qu'il se tenait dans la même pièce qu'elle ?

Enfin. Sûrement qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas tant qu'il le croit. Il y a des morceaux de Larx qu'il ne connaît pas, tout comme il a des zones d'ombres qu'il n'a jamais voulu dévoiler sous son regard vert. Il leur faut bien quelques secrets.

_**Vous - 23h03 :**_

_**Vous êtes ensemble du coup ?**_

**Larx - 22h04 :**

**Je sais pas. J'en ai aucune idée. On en a pas parlé.**

**J'étais sur le pas de la porte quand elle l'a fait. J'allais partir**

_**Vous - 22h05 :**_

_**Et tu lui as dit quoi**_

_***?**_

**Larx - 22h05 :**

**Au revoir.**

Il explose de rire, seul dans sa chambre, enterrant sous ses draps la compassion qu'il devrait témoigner. Au revoir, sérieux ? Elle a osé ? Oh. C'est mauvais, mais la mine piquée d'Aqua qu'il imagine à cet instant ne l'aide pas à se calmer. La pauvre. Elle doit croire qu'elle s'est mangé un râteau. C'est horrible, mais c'est tellement drôle, parce que c'est horrible. Son ventre tremble, il se mord la lèvre et il regarde encore son téléphone, sans rien trouver d'intelligent à répondre.

Au revoir. Il l'aurait tellement mal pris, à sa place. Elle non plus, elle ne doit pas dormir.

**Larx - 22h07 :**

**Je sais pas quoi faire.**

_**Vous - 22h08 :**_

_**Tu m'étonnes.**_

**Larx - 22h09 :**

**Sérieux. Je m'y attendais pas**

_**Vous - 22h12 :**_

_**Bah déjà envoie lui un message. Elle doit penser que tu l'as jetée là.**_

Il se calme pour essayer de lui répondre, mais l'hilarité le guette encore. C'est juste ... Sérieusement ? Il a vu Larxene draguer en boite, elle est encore moins gênée que lui. Cette manière qu'elle a de mater les gens par-dessus son épaule, son regard perçant renforcé par un maquillage impeccable. Ses mains qu'elle appuie sans honte sur les cuisses à sa portée, assise près d'une proie élue pour occuper sa soirée. Elle n'a pas peur d'embrasser, d'attaquer. Toujours sur sa gueule ce sourire amusé, cette langue rouge qui passe sur ses lèvres. Le claquement sec du petit muscle humide contre son palais alors qu'elle avance d'un pas vif vers une meuf qui lui plait. Son rictus victorieux quand elle attaque la partie. Parce qu'elle sait, déjà, qu'elle a gagné.

Et elle vient le voir, gamine paumée, les morceaux de sa vie amoureuse entre les mains, à quémander pour qu'il la répare. Comme s'il était bien placé pour ça, tiens. Ils sont trop semblables pour qu'il puisse espérer résoudre un problème qu'elle n'a pas su gérer.

**Larx - 22h18 :**

**C'est fait.**

_**Vous - 22h19 :**_

_**Et ?**_

**Larx - 22h20 :**

**Catastrophe évitée.**

_**Vous - 22h20 :**_

_**Cool.**_

En vrai, il est un poil déçu.

_**Vous - 22h21 :**_

_**Elle t'a dit quoi ?**_

**Larx - 22h23 :**

**Qu'elle comprenait. Et qu'elle espérait juste qu'elle m'avait pas choquée.**

Pour l'espoir, c'est raté. Et dieu sait que pour choquer Larxene, il faut y aller. Il s'autorise à rire encore, parce que ça lui fait du bien. Et encore, elle ne leur a pas fait l'annonce publique. Là, il la targuera de son pire sourire, celui qui vaut bien toutes les moqueries du monde. Cette expression mauvaise qui en a énervé plus d'un.

_**Vous - 22h24 :**_

_**Voilà, c'était pas si compliqué**_

**Larx - 22h25 :**

**Facile à dire.**

C'est vrai. Mais quand même.

Il réfléchit, pense à Demyx. Personne n'est au courant pour eux, mis à part le principal concerné. Est-ce que le musicien apprécierait qu'il dévoile la chose sans qu'il lui ait demandé son accord ? Aucune idée. Mais, eh, pas sûr qu'Aqua apprécierait de savoir qu'il est au courant pour leur baiser.

_**Vous - 22h28 :**_

_**Au fait. J'ai couché avec Dem.**_

_**En passant.**_

Voilà. Ça, c'est fait. Pour les autres, il attendra quand même d'avoir l'accord du blondin avant de dévoiler l'affaire, histoire de s'épargner une mauvaise conscience. Et puis, il faudra bien qu'ils en parlent, à un moment. Il croit voir de subtiles sous entendus glissés dans les messages que Dem lui envoie. Mais il ne fait pas suffisamment confiance à son esprit brouillé par sa libido criante pour s'y fier.

Aussi, il y a toujours cette possibilité, infime, qui lui fait l'effet d'un courant d'air glacé chaque fois qu'il l'envisage. Peut-être que le musicien n'attend rien de cette soirée qu'ils ont passée. Voire, qu'il regrette.

**Larx - 22h30 :**

**Putain.**

**T'es pas sérieux.**

_**Vous - 22h31 :**_

_**Si.**_

_**Ça te surprend vraiment ?**_

**Larx - 22h32 :**

**Tu m'as fait perdre un pari.**

Un ... Van écarquille les yeux en se redressant, les deux mains figées sur son téléphone. Un pari ?

_**Vous - 22h33 :**_

_**Pardon ?**_

* * *

**[TW : Scène olé-olé, encore une fois]**

Et voilà pour cette semaine. Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laissez une review avant de filer !


	49. J 299

Hey !

Je suis en train de retravailler les derniers chapitres et, mon dieu, c'est trop long. Pas autant que le passage du nouvel an chez Dem, mais je rallonge toujours quand je repasse sur ce que j'ai écris, et j'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur. Bref, ça avance doucement, mais j'aurai bientôt terminé tout ça !

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour leur review !

EDIT : Merci à **Yu** pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_C'est rien, Van se dit. C'est trois fois rien, une broutille, une connerie comme une autre. Ouais, il a annulé. Et alors ?_

_Le noiraud se laisse tomber dans son canapé, les dents serrées. Ok, cette soirée, il l'attendait. Il l'attendait, depuis presque trois semaines que l'allumé a quitté la ville, d'abord pour le taf, puis pour aller voir ses vieux. Il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de le retrouver. Et il en a gaspillées, des heures de sommeil, à imaginer le rouquin sur le pas de sa porte, dans une tenue trop classe pour lui. Style, un costard taillé sur mesure pour sa carrure d'épouvantail géant. Sa tignasse domptée juste ce qu'il faut, ou attachée pour l'occasion. Un air faussement sérieux, mais un éclat dans le regard qui laisserait deviner les idées brûlantes qui dansent dans son cerveau._

_Un tigre affamé._

_D'abord, il y aurait eu le resto. Pour la forme, et pour le plaisir de se faire inviter. Une heure ou deux le cul posé autour d'une table, le temps de laisser trainer son pieds près du sien. Sa main hasardeusement égarée à l'abri des regards, sur un genoux, comme une invitation. Provoquer le félin pour mieux se faire dévorer derrière. Chercher son regard, faussement désinvolte, taper là où ça fait mal, là où ça excite. Le voir se mordre la lèvre, planter sa fourchette trop fort dans sa nourriture. Un crissement dans la salle, un souffle bref. Un claquement de langue sec, qui sonne comme un reproche silencieux. Leur petit jeu. Van aurait sourit grand, sourire carnassier, avant de reprendre son repas._

_Et puis l'après…_

_L'après, il le raye de sa tête._

_Parce que ça fait trois semaines qu'il y pense, que le rouquin lui parle de cette fameuse soirée qu'ils partageront quand il rentrera. Trois semaines de fantasmes savamment nourris qui font cogner son impatience. Et il annule. Comme ça, à quelques heures du moment fatidique. Une vingtaine de jours qu'ils se chauffent, qu'ils échangent des messages entre un cours, une réunion. Un appel bref pour mieux tendre la corde entre eux. Tout ça pour l'entendre dire, aujourd'hui, qu'il est trop claqué et qu'il préfère rester chez lui. Qu'il est désolé, qu'il est rentré beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Qu'ils pourront remettre ça une autre fois. Après tout, les restos ne vont pas subitement fermer pour toujours. Ils en auront d'autres des soirées, hein ?_

_Voilà. Un coup de il, trois mots, et c'est fini. Pire, ça n'a jamais commencé._

_Et oui, oui il a le droit d'être fatigué Axel, bien sûr. Même à Van, ça lui arrive. En période de partiel - quand il les bossait sérieusement - il a bien laissé deux trois beuveries de côté pour aller enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller, rongé par un épuisement las. Impossible de faire un pas à l'extérieur. Il en a abandonné, des potes. Et personne ne lui en a tenu rigueur, parce que c'est normal, c'est Ok, y a pas de soucis. Puis c'est rien, juste une sortie à la con, une poignée d'heures perdues ensemble. Ils passent déjà leur vie à se supporter l'un l'autre dès qu'ils le peuvent, il ne va pas pleurer pour ça._

_Mais même._

_Il l'attendait, ce moment. Il l'attendait grave, et il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, tous les soirs, à imaginer en boucle mille scénarios pour cette soirée. Trois semaines d'impatience, comme au début de décembre, quand Noël est tout près. Et là, brusquement, on lui prend tout. Alors ça lui bouffe le ventre, ça lui fout les nerfs, et s'il se sent aussi con qu'un môme qui chiale pour une glace qu'on lui a refusée. On vient de lui voler Noël, et il n'arrive pas à chasser la frustration qui le hante. Son cerveau sature. Une colère dirigée contre personne, qui revient le frapper lui. Elle engloutit toutes les pensées qui pourraient lui distraire l'esprit._

_Merde. Il en veut à Axel, qui est parfaitement dans son droit et qui ne lui a rien fait. Mais, surtout il s'en veut à lui de se sentir comme ça, à râler pour un putain de caprice. Il s'en veut de s'énerver, tout seul qui plus est, roulé en boule dans son canapé, à serrer son téléphone si fort qu'il s'étonne de ne pas le sentir éclater entre ses doigts. Il s'en veut et ça le fait chier, et il a envie d'insulter la terre entière, même si elle ne lui a rien fait. Parce que merde, il a tellement attendu, tout ça pour rien. Il voulait, et ça n'arrivera jamais, et ça lui fout la rage._

_Et maintenant, il va passer sa soirée à ressasser en boucle. Des heures perdues à s'expliquer à lui-même qu'il a tort de se focaliser sur ça. A s'en vouloir de mettre mal pour des conneries pareilles, sans pouvoir les lâcher. A se sentir minable, ridicule et capricieux. Merde._

xoxoxox

J 299

L'alcool, le père des pires et des meilleurs souvenirs. C'est ce que Vanitas se dit quand, sa bouteille enfin vide, il se tourne vers Ienzo qui contemple son verre d'un œil incertain. Enfin réconcilié avec le fourbe liquide, le garçon s'est servi un verre de ce cocktail que Demyx a préparé, une margarita, mais i peine trempé les lèvres. Il le renifle encore, hésite, avale une gorgée, puis une autre. Près de lui, Lexaeus rit doucement. Il se penche pour lui murmurer quelque chose, des mots que Vanitas ne peut entendre d'ici, et le garçon sourit. Apparemment, ça lui a fait plaisir. Ou, au moins, ça l'a rassuré.

La jalousie pointe à nouveau le bout de son nez.

C'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent chez Larxene. Sûrement parce que c'est aussi la première fois que ses deux colocataires lui laissent l'appart. Une histoire de voyage à Minorque. La guêpe a quartier libre pour ramener qui elle veut ici, et autant dire qu'elle ne s'est pas privée.

"Eh ! Vos bouteilles vides, vous les jetez dans la poche plastique qu'est sous la table de la cuisine ! Pas dans la poubelle !" elle crie justement depuis le couloir.

Marluxia discute dans un coin avec Yuyu, alors que Demyx cherche sur l'ordinateur une playlist plus adaptée que la piste aléatoire Youtube. Les deux amoureux discutent à voix basse, assis l'un contre l'autre, et Van se détourne au moment où son regard croise celui de la montagne. La montagne, bien sûr, c'est Lexaeus. Parce qu'il est grand, costaud, peu bavard, mais toujours très doux. Et que son visage ressemble à un roc brisé par les intempéries.

De ce que le noiraud a compris, le géant est dans la même situation qu'Ienzo, à la différence qu'il prend des hormones depuis des années. Quatre ans, il a cru entendre. Et ça se voit. Aucune trace de binder sous son débardeur, une musculature marquée, une ombre de barbe qu'il doit raser minutieusement, et une tête particulièrement carrée. Rien à voir avec la bouille lisse et fine du lilliputien posé contre lui.

Vanitas l'observe, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si son ami changera autant, maintenant qu'il a enfin eu sa première injection. Il imagine son corps se transformer. Ses formes se durcir. La barbe envahir ses joues. L'idée lui fait peur, mais il se garde bien de lui en faire part.

"Punch ?

\- Ça dépend, je risque de clamser au premier verre ?

\- Eh !"

Yuyu le bouscule gentiment avant de lui filer le verre qu'iel lui a apporté. Il remarque que Marluxia s'est aussi approché. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment discuté, tous les deux. Ils se contente de s'adresser un bref signe de tête respectueux quand ils se croisent, en permanence ou en soirée. Tout ce que le louveteau sait de lui, c'est qu'il a rencontré la blonde bien avant d'arriver à la fac. Ils forment un duo de perruches inséparables qui jacassent en cœur, forts de tout le venin qui leur coule sur la langue.

"C'est moi qui l'a préparé." il précise, en désignant le verre que la teigne tient. "Ça te plait ?"

Le concerné hausse les épaules avant d'en avaler une gorgée, qu'il laisse imprégner sa bouche. Le goût n'est pas déplaisant, au contraire. Sucré juste ce qu'il faut pour éviter que l'alcool ne lui brûle la gorge. Le piège est fourbe, le liquide trop simple à avaler pour l'ivresse qu'il promet. Une réussite.

"Ça va."

Marluxia s'assoit, ses longues jambes allongées devant lui. Elles disparaissent sous un jean slim noir qui lui fait une paire de gambettes taillées juste comme il faut. Deux lignes de muscles fins et un fessier rebondi. Le tout sous un haut lâche et décolleté qui laisse voir une bonne partie de son torse svelte. Que du muscles. Une peau lisse sans os pour la déformer. Un visage tout aussi propre, mais qui cache sûrement quelque imperfection sous un maquillage impeccable. Il a quand même une mâchoire un poil trop carrée, mais on lui pardonne ce défaut que ses cheveux ondulés amoindrissent, tombés autour de son visage. Sa couleur s'accorde avec son regard d'un bleu léger, qui lui donne l'air détaché. Impénétrable. Même sa manucure transpire la minutie. Il est soigné, jusque dans cette manière qu'il a de tenir son verre, si précieuse. Presque hautaine. Ce gars dégage cette beauté hypnotisante, insupportable, qui rappelle à Van tous les défauts de son propre corps. A commencer par ses cuisses bien plus épaisses.

"Joli maquillage." il lâche, comme un reproche.

"Merci."

Un sourire satisfait vient rehausser cette expression posée qu'arbore Marluxia. Comme s'il était venu s'asseoir ici pour ce simple compliment. Il a récupéré son dû, et maintenant, il porte son verre à ses lèvres. Délicatement. Elles brillent à peine. Le noiraud n'arrive pas à savoir s'il porte du gloss, où si elles sont juste humides.

"Eh, moi aussi j'veux à boire ! Il est où le punch ?"

Demyx vient de s'approcher, la musique enfin lancée. L'être éthéré désigne la table d'un geste vague.

"Juste-là. Sers-toi.

\- Merci !"

Une fois son verre servi, il se pose près de Vanitas, comme si de rien était. Lequel ne sait alors pas comment réagir. C'est la première fois qu'ils se réunissent tous, depuis le nouvel an. Est-ce qu'il doit lui parler normalement, s'appuyer contre lui, prendre sa main dans la sienne, l'embrasser, l'ignorer ? Et l'ébouriffé, est-ce qu'il pense aussi à tout ça, maintenant qu'il se tient près de lui, son épaule contre la sienne ? Est-ce que ça l'électrise ? Est-ce qu'il se souvient du plaisir que c'était, de sentir ses lèvres chaudes se balader sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il bande encore quand il y repense ? Et s'il lui proposait de recommencer, là, il accepterait ? Il en aurait envie ?

"Eh, les deux là ! Si c'est pour vous faire des mamours dans un coin, vous avez trois chambres de libre !" Larxene s'exclame en fixant Ienzo et son proche ami.

Le plus petit rougit à peine. Il échange un long regard plein de paroles avec son aîné, avant de rejoindre le groupe. Installés dans un joyeux bordel de poufs, d'oreillers et de tapis, le tout disposé à même le sol, Demyx commence à rouler un joint. Vanitas le regarde faire, observe ses doigts agile répéter ce geste qu'il connaît par cœur. Sa langue qui glisse sur sa feuille. Quand il redresse la tête, il croise un regard à la couleur indéfinissable, un sourire franc dont il ne soupçonnait pas qu'il lui avait tant manqué avant de le retrouver. Mais c'est le propre de Demyx, de lui faire réaliser comme certains gestes lui manquent en les lui offrant.

"Tu veux ?

\- Tu l'as chargé comment ?

\- Pas trop

\- File."

La rock star lui tend le joint mais, plutôt que de le récupérer, Van approche ses lèvres de cette main qu'il a sentie partout sur lui et il tire, avant de se reculer. Il espère que Dem a frémit. Au moins, qu'il s'est crispé. Que son corps s'est figé une demi seconde à son contact.

"Bon, faut que tu nous dises là, Larx. S'en est où avec Aqua ?"

Yuyu plante un regard beaucoup trop sérieux sur la nymphe, un regard qui n'acceptera aucune forme de désistement. La concerné n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, mais elle cache son agacement derrière un soupir. Elle trempe une Doritos dans la sauce piquante posée devant elle.

"Vous êtes déjà au courant.

\- Il nous manque des infos."

Vanitas se demande qui est courant de quoi, ici. A voir le regard brillant de Marluxia, il n'existe pas un détail dont on ne l'ait pas déjà informé. Lui, il a juste envie d'écouter, pour le plaisir des réactions.

"Aqua ?"

Lexaeus, bien sûr, n'a pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils sont en train de parler. Pour la première fois, le corbeau réalise qu'il ne doit pas se sentir à l'aise au milieu de ce groupe qu'il ne connaît pas. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il reste toujours près d'Ienzo. Le lettreux est son seul point de repère, au milieu de cette masse d'inconnus. C'est tout juste s'il a dû retenir leur nom, le pauvre. Mais il faut dire, il ne redouble pas d'efforts pour s'intégrer.

"Sa go." Yuyu explique.

"Pas exactement.

\- Presque.

\- Bah raconte, si tu sais mieux que moi."

Sa langue claque sec, et la brunette soupire avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur. Larx lui coule un regard satisfait.

"Du coup, on s'est embrassées, et on s'est pas revues depuis, fin de l'histoire.

\- Vous avez même pas reparlé ?" Dem demande en sirotant son verre.

"- Un peu.

\- Et ?

\- Quoi, et ?

\- Ben vous avez dit quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble du coup ?"

La nymphe soupire, croise les jambe et rabat ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés en arrière. Cette fois, ce sont les manches de son pull qui recouvrent son poignet. Un bracelet en cuir, dissimulé en dessous, vient consolider la protection.

"Que c'était pas juste un smack comme ça, et qu'on en parlerait plus tard.

\- Oh, ça ça sent l'histoire compliquée.

\- Ta gueule, sinon ?"

Demyx pourrait se vexer, il préfère rire. Puis il laisse sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Van, ce qui n'échappe pas à la blondasse. Elle regarde autour, brièvement. Retient un commentaire en voyant que personne ne prend la parole. Et, dans la tête de Vanitas, c'est toute une machine qui se met en branle. Est-ce qu'il doit prendre ça pour un geste amical, ou comme une marque d'affection plus poussée ? Il doit y répondre ? Lui caresser les cheveux, ça suffit ?

"Et Olette au final, elle vient pas ?" Larx reprend.

"Non, trop fatiguée avec les cours

\- Dommage."

Ça fait un moment qu'ils ne l'ont pas vue. Van se demande si ça a à voir avec ces histoires de douleurs qu'elle lui a partagées, mais il sait la question discrète. Alors il se tait, et il pioche dans la nourriture mise à disposition. Le guacamole maison n'est pas trop mal, mais il garde une préférence marquée pour l'industriel. Ça manque d'épice.

La bande discute vaguement de tout et de rien, laisse les minutes s'écouler, les heures passer, les verres se vider. Les assiettes ne comptent bientôt plus que quelques miettes en leur centre, que Demyx se fait une joie d'avaler. C'est à se demander où est-ce qu'il peut bien cacher toute cette nourriture.

Bientôt, ceux qui dépendent des bus et des métros quittent le nid, poussés dehors par l'heure limite du dernier départ. Marluxia disparaît le premier, embrassant galamment la main de sa douce avant de la saluer. Lexaeus suit. Ienzo l'accompagne dehors, et il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Van zieute curieusement sur toute la peau qu'il peut apercevoir, sans savoir ce qu'il y cherche. Un suçon ? Ils ont tous les deux l'air trop gênés pour laisser ce genre de marque. Les deux zigotos pataugent, pire que Larx et ses amoures catastrophiques.

Demyx devait partir aussi, mais Vanitas remarque qu'il somnole sur les coussins au moment où le dernier métro passe.

"Eh.

\- Mm.

\- Dem.

\- L'est pas là.

\- Très drôle.

\- Il dort.

\- Non, jure ?

\- La vie d'ma mère."

Vanitas soupire. Il rit quand même, un peu. Intérieurement. Il le regarde un moment, apprécie les traits tirés de son visage qui lutte pour ne pas se réveiller, agacé par cette lumière qui le force à ouvrir les yeux, puis à les refermer. Ses lèvres se plissent, et sa langue passe dessus pour les humidifier. Il a la bouche pâteuse, sans doute. D'y penser, le noiraud songe qu'il n'a lui-même pas assez bu. D'eau, en tout cas.

"T'as raté le dernier métro.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 00h45.

\- Mm, mais y en a jusqu'à plus tard, nan ? C'est pas 3h et quelques ?

\- On est jeudi ?

Ah putain, ouais. Merci."

Il enfonce la tête dans le tas d'oreillers et de couettes qui lui sert de matelas, la secoue et grogne longuement.

"J'vais dormir ici.

\- T'as pas vraiment le choix."

Enfin, il pourrait bien faire le trajet à pied, mais pour le temps que ça lui prendrait, autant finir la nuit ici pour grappiller deux heures de sommeil en plus. Au pire, il prendra le premier métro. S'il ne s'est pas rendormi d'ici là.

"Eh, ça va ?"

Alors que Yuyu et Larxene bougent en rythme sur _I Started Something I Couldn't Finish_, Ienzo s'est approché, le regard inquiet. Il se penche s'agenouiller près d'eux et lorgne leur musicien d'un œil peu rassuré, craignant que l'alcool ne l'ait salement secoué.

"Il dormait." Van le rassure.

"Oh. Bien.

\- Par contre va falloir qu'on se serre ce soir, il reste aussi.

\- Le clic clac est assez grand pour deux personnes, de ce que j'ai vu.

\- J'espère."

Demyx ne se préoccupe nullement de ce genre détail. Il passerait la nuit à même le tapis si personne n'était là pour l'en empêcher. Il se tourne et s'étire longuement, félin. Ses épaules craquent, Ienzo grimace, Vanitas s'amuse de la tête qu'il tire.

"Quoi, t'aimes pas le bruit des os qui craquent ?

\- Je déteste.

\- Tu sais que c'est même pas l'articulation qui fait ce bruit, en vrai ?

\- Ça reste particulièrement désagréable."

Rassuré quand à l'état de la grande tige, il se relève, imité par le noiraud.

"Bon, tu danses ou tu passes la nuit à mâter la bibli d'Larx ?

\- J'ai déjà regardé tout ce qu'elle avait.

\- Ça veut dire que tu danses ?

\- Si tu veux."

Leur regard se croisent, et Vanitas se souvient de cette soirée au Coin-G, de ce baiser tout à fait acceptable qu'il lui a octroyé. Ils ne l'a pas revu se déhancher depuis. Sans doute parce qu'il n'a plus jamais ingurgité une telle quantité d'alcool, pour le bien de son honneur et de sa santé.

Mais cette fois, le garçon s'avance près de leurs camarades et il se laisse aller, remue doucement les épaules au rythme de la musique. Ses hanches bougent, dessinent de petit cercles qu'il est seul à voir, ses poignets suivent le mouvement. C'est maladroit. Mais c'est justement ce manque d'habileté qui rend le spectacle plaisant. Parce que c'est rare de voir le lecteur se lâcher comme ça. Il a gagné en confiance. Il se laisse aller.

"Pas mal."

Van se place face à lui, ferme les yeux et bouge comme la musique le guide. Le son est cool. C'est lent, suave, le genre de chanson parfaite pour draguer. Il s'imagine bien, tout proche d'un torse à peine plus grand que le sien, là. Un mur de chair où venir se coller, comme un serpent. Un type à qui sortir son numéro hypnotique, à onduler, effleurer, approcher une bouche pour mieux se reculer, victorieux. Avant d'aller se chercher à boire. S'adosser contre une porte, pour ensuite sentir une ombre le dépasser, lui cacher la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Poser ses mains sur des hanches pas trop mal et rire contre une ligne de dents jaunies par le tabac. Ce serait bien, ouais.

Mais puisqu'il n'y a personne à allumer, il joue avec son imagination.

"T'es pas gêné." il note en regardant son cadet bouger, relever les bras et les descendre le long de son corps. "Ton pote aurait aimé le spectacle.

\- Leax' aime pas danser.

\- Ah ? Et te regarder danser, il aime pas ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Dommage pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te plait à toi ?

\- Peut-être."

Il ne rêve pas là, hein ? Ienzo le cherche ? C'est quoi, ce coup d'oeil qu'il lui jette, avant de faire glisser sa veste ? Le pan obscur tombe, et Vanitas laisse voir sa satisfaction d'un sourire effacé.

Ses propres yeux cherchent, sur la peau alors découverte, un signe de changement. Une marque qui trahirait les effets de la testostérone sur son corps. Mais, non rien. Pas deux jours après l'injection. Alors il oublie, et il se perd sur le tissu fluide d'une chemise synthétique qui tangue comme Ienzo roule. L'ombre d'un voile noir sur sa peau lisse.

"Tu te déshabilles ?" il susurre

"J'ai chaud.

\- Pauvre chat. T'as qu'a virer le reste, alors."

Ienzo ferme les yeux, un moment. Quand il les rouvre, et qu'il croise le regard enjoué de Vanitas où flotte la lumière diffuse du salon, il porte sa main à son col et défait les premiers boutons, dévoilant l'épiderme que son gilet compressif ne cache pas. Van se fige un instant, écarquille les yeux. Il les relève. Capte ce sourire sur la bouche de l'autre.

Non. Si ?

"Vraiment chaud."

Est-ce qu'il le provoque juste, ou a-t-il l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Van peine à deviner. Il est paumé. Première fois qu'il capte une expression du genre sur la trogne de son cadet. C'est chafouin, secret. Sa face mutine à moitié planquée, il se tourne et laisse voir un dos à la teinte pâle. Un super terrain de jeu, à n'en pas douter. Mais même s'il le voulait, le teigneux ne pourrait pas toucher. Ienzo se recule.

C'est quoi ça ? Un rire ? C'est l'alcool qui lui fait tourner la tête ? Parce qu'il a l'air encore bien habile, pour un mec bourré. Plus qu'habile, même. Il est assuré. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

"T'es sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? J'enlève juste ce qui me gêne."

Il lui fait face à nouveau, dévoile son ventre charnu et ses flancs pressés par le pantalon noir en dessous. Et puis, le vêtement glisse de ses poignets, doucement, le long de ses épaules. Tombe au sol. Van l'oublie déjà. Il scrute cette peau claire que l'été a définitivement délaissée. La lumière ambiante y projette ses propres teintes. Des formes colorées qui se mêlent sur cette feuille vierge. Il veut y poser la main. Attraper les formes. Toucher cette surface inconstante.

Il en oublie de danser.

Près d'eux, Yuyu laisse échapper une joyeuse exclamation. Iel tape vivement dans ses mains, sous le regard amusé de sa pote. Demyx lève sa caboche endormie curieux de découvrir l'origine de toute cette agitation. Et quand il comprend, il se redresse immédiatement et s'assoit sur son oreiller.

"C'est tout ?" Larxene lance, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"On veut la suite " sa cadette approuve.

Ienzo les regarde brièvement, surpris, à croire qu'il avait oublié la présence de ses camarades. Sa confiance vacille. Il hésite. Puis il se recule de quelques pas. Tourné face à son public, il plante son regard dans celui de Vanitas, ses lèvres à peine relevées sur un sourire effacé, l'œil plein d'une forme de joie nouvelle. Une joie sauvage. Confiante. Il laisse une de ses mains tomber le long de ses côtes, l'air de rien. Et, quand la teigne comprend qu'il défait les agrafes de son binder, il se recule aussi et s'échoue près de Demyx.

_Ok_, il lui dit, avec ses yeux. _Tu me cherches. Tu vas me trouver._

"C'est vraiment entrain d'se passer ?" Demyx demande près de son oreille.

\- T'as assez bu pour faire un rêve pareil ?

\- Pas b'soin d'boire pour ça."

Van rit à peine, juste ce qu'il faut d'amusement alors que ses yeux le ramènent immédiatement à la scène qui se joue devant lui.

"Allez Ienzo !" Yuyu l'encourage.

Les agrafes sautent une à une. Chaque attache lâche sous la pression de ses doigts, libérant le corps comprimée. Et, bientôt, le tissu qui retient sa poitrine s'affaisse, laisse fois deux formes rondes, comme deux bosses qu'on devine à peine sous la noirceur du gilet serré. Il attend, fixe son public. L'attention l'enserre et l'avale tout entier, alors que quatre paires de globes oculaires le dévorent. Et puis, le binder chute. Suit le chemin de ses bras pour retrouver le sol. Et Vanitas se rappelle enfin que le torse du garçon n'est pas aussi plat que le sien.

Sa poitrine n'est pas très marquée. Une masse de graisse pointue au ventre arrondi, qui peine à s'émanciper du torse. Mais elle se voit quand même. Une chair blanche que le soleil n'a jamais touchée, toute lisse, à peine marquée par les vergetures que leur poussée a laissée. Des mamelons rose clair, surmontés d'un téton. Une ombre ronde projetée sur son ventre et ses côtes par les deux bosses, qui trahit leur volume.

Vanitas tic, en réalisant qu'il mate une paire de seins. Pour la première fois. Enfin pour la première fois, avec autant d'ardeur. L'image s'imprime dans sa tête.

"Wow. Wow."

Demyx en perd son latin. Et les doigts du garçon, qui descendent sur la fermeture de son pantalon, n'arrangent en rien cette situation.

Un bouton saute, puis un autre, puis un autre. Et, bientôt, ce sont ses jambes laiteuses qu'il expose à la vue de tous. A l'instar de son ventre, elles sont plus grosse qu'il n'y paraît, surmontées par des fesses marquées. Vanitas se souvient les avoir caressées, des mois auparavant. Et alors que son regard se pose à nouveau dessus, il se demande ce qui a bien pu l'arrêter. Il fixe son sous-vêtement, se rappelle du tissu mouillé sous ses doigts. De cette chaleur moite.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne remarque même pas que le jeune homme a terminé. Vêtu d'un unique boxer qu'il ne quittera pas ce soir, il est allé se servir un verre de punch dans un calme indolent, laissant les autres profiter de la vue.

"Meilleure soirée de ma vie." Yuyu commente en se laissant tomber sur les oreillers, sous le rire de Larxene.

"Il t'en faut peu." la guêpe lâche entre deux éclats.

"Par contre la prochaine fois, tombe aussi le boxer.

\- On verra."

Vanitas refuse de croire que cette réponse vient vraiment du nébuleux. Est-ce que c'est Lexaeus qui l'a à ce point dévergondé ? Ou bien a-t-il toujours existé, quelque part entre ces épaisses couches de vêtements, un petit Ienzo provocateur ? Une créature sournoise qui attendait avidement le jour où, fort d'une confiance nouvelle, elle entrerait sur le terrain ?

"Ça t'a fait de l'effet."

Le musicien glousse contre l'oreille de Vanitas, la tête sur son épaule.

"J'étais pas prêt.

\- J'vois ça.

\- Quoi, ça te fait rien, toi ?

\- J'ai pas dis ça."

Il s'appuie contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de lui.

"Bah voilà.

\- J'me demandais juste si t'aurais, genre..." il appuie discrètement sa main sur sa cuisse. " Besoin d'un coup de main ?"

Une étincelle traverse le corps de Vanitas, alors qu'il se presse inconsciemment, contre l'ébouriffé. Il a bien entendu, là ?

"A voir."

Un rictus satisfait glisse malgré lui sur ses lèvres, et il tourne à peine la tête vers le blond, le ventre chatouillé par un souffle chaud.

"Tu restes dormir, me semble ?"

* * *

Et voilà. En vrai, je voulais écrire cette scène depuis la soirée à trois que Demyx, Van et Ienzo ont passés ensemble, à jouer à "J'ai jamais". J'étais super content de réussir à la placer. D'autant que pour moi, c'est la scène qui montre que le gamin a gagné en assurance. Alors elle était importante.

Je ne sais plus si j'ai pensé à le préciser, mais la musique du strip-tease d'Ienzo, c'est _Tainted Love_ de Soft Cell !

A la semaine prochaine !


	50. J 311

Hey !

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre. Le 50e, mine de rien. De base, c'est le nombre de chapitres que j'avais prévu pour cette fanfic (mais j'ai un peu déborder. Il en reste dix à poster. Oups.) Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour une histoire qui compterait autant de chapitres. C'est un peu impressionnant, par rapport à ce que j'ai fais avant.

Merci à **Ima** et **Mijoqui** pour les reviews ! Je vous réponds au plus vite !

EDIT : Merci à **Yu** pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_"J'ai pas envie, là."_

_Vanitas se lève, irrité. Il se détache des bras d'Axel, enroulés autour de lui comme deux vipères fourbes, et il va s'appuyer contre le mur face au pieu. Son téléphone en main, il cherche un distraction susceptible de lui changer les idées. Mais c'est peine perdu. C'est mort, il bande déjà. Merde._

_"Laisse-moi au moins m'occuper de ça."_

_Axel désigne l'érection entre ses jambes, qu'il aperçoit d'ici. Il se relève, s'approche. Toujours ce foutu rictus sur ses babines de goupil. Cette assurance souple. Le noiraud devine d'ici les idées qui lui tournent dans la tête. _

_"Tu vas pas rester dans cet état._

_\- J'vais prendre une douche._

_\- Et te branler tout seul ?_

_\- Une douche froide."_

_Il serre les dents, pose sèchement son portable sur la table de sa chambre, puis il quitte la pièce. Il va prendre une bonne douche, froide, oui. Pour chasser le désir, et l'amertume qui empoisonne ses pensées. Cette rancœur minable qui l'obsède. Et à peine a-t-il posé son pied dans la salle de bain qu'il se sent con. Ridicule. Il est naze, à s'énerver pour rien, toujours à partir au quart de tour dès qu'on effleure ses nerfs. Mais il fait chier Axel, aussi. Il pouvait pas juste lui foutre la paix au lieu d'insister ? Merde, quoi._

_Quand il revient, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, caché sous son jogging et son sweat, le renard est assis au salon. Planté devant la télé, la zapette à la main. Il ne tourne pas la tête quand il l'entend approcher et Vanitas s'en réjouit d'abord. Enfin tranquille. Il passe dans la cuisine, lance un café tout en fouillant les placards à la recherche de gâteaux qu'il grignote mollement avant d'avaler sa précieuse boisson, puis il va s'installer sur le canapé, près de son mec._

_Qui se décale._

_Eh, il lui fait quoi là ?_

_"J'ai pas la peste, hein." il lâche, vexé._

_"Je sais."_

_Le ton est plat, détaché. Le regard du rouquin reste fixé sur l'écran, son visage ne laisse filtrer aucune émotion. Un joli miroir lisse. Il a l'air particulièrement concentré sur cet épisode de NCIS dont le noiraud ne saisit pas les tenants et aboutissants, arrivé trop tard pour le prendre en cours de route. Ou alors, il s'applique à l'ignorer._

"_T'es sérieux ?_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Tu fais la gueule ?_

_\- Pourquoi je ferais la gueule ?"_

_Parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à baiser. Mais juste de le penser, Van sait qu'il ne peut pas formuler l'idée. C'est trop … C'est ridicule. Axel va rire._

"_J'sais pas, t'es pas obligé de t'bouger quand je m'assoie._

_\- T'étais pas obligé de me coller. C'est désagréable."_

_Bon, apparemment, il n'est pas d'humeur à parler. Bien._

_Le corbeau se laisse tomber contre le dossier moelleux, termine son café puis pose la tasse sur la table, le corps ramolli par la douche qu'il vient de prendre. Il essaie de comprendre l'enquête qui se joue sous ses yeux, sans grand succès. Son esprit irrité refuse de se poser. Tant pis. Il peut bien regarder pour la belle gueule de Gibbs._

xoxoxox

J 311

Vanitas ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourtant c'était prévisible. Inconsciemment, il le sentait venir. Et il n'était sans doute pas le seul. L'absence d'Olette, l'entrain mesuré de Yuyu chaque fois que le sujet revenait vers elle, la tension flottante… Oui, il fallait bien que ça tombe.

Quand il entre dans la salle où se déroule habituellement la permanence, il repère d'abord la bouteille d'Ice-tea à moitié pleine et les verres empilés à côté. Puis c'est un belle assiette de cookies qui attire son attention, et un brownie dont il ne reste que les miettes. Son ventre creusé par la longue journée de boulot dont il ressort, il se dirige sans attendre vers ces délicieuses offrandes pour se servir. C'est son premier vrai repas de la journée. Non, la salade piochée dans les bacs et le demi steak brûlé qu'il a mangé en douce, ça ne compte pas.

Une fois son mets en main, il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche de la joyeuse bande qui traîne toujours dans le coin. Larxene est encore en cours, mais Demyx lui a dit qu'il était déjà arrivé. Ienzo a normalement terminé sa journée, et Yuyu…

Yuyu est assise dans un coin, en larmes, blottie contre ses deux amis.

Oh.

Vanitas l'avoue, la première pensée qui lui vient se tourne vers la porte, qu'il pourrait discrètement franchir pour s'éclipser, comme si de rien était. Il n'aurait qu'à s'effacer, disparaître, et laisser des gens mieux placés que lui s'occuper de cette malencontreuse situation. Ça vaudrait mieux, et pour lui, et pour Yuyu, prodigieusement maladroit qu'il est quand il s'agit de consoler les gens. Les sanglots le mettent mal à l'aise. Il n'a même pas de mouchoir à lui proposer.

Mais ça bloque. Impossible de filer. Le fait est que les événements survenus dans sa vie l'ont poussé à développer ce qu'il appellerait, entre autre, une conscience. Et c'est cette même conscience qui lui pèse alors qu'il zieute vers la sortie. Il grimace. Ce serait bas, quand même. Pas très cool de sa part, et même assez lâche.

Bon. Il peut au moins essayer de d'avancer, voir s'il peut filer un coup de main.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?"

Il se pose près d'eux, sa bouffe à la main, interrogeant du regard les deux garçons qui entourent la pauvre éplorée. Mais c'est iel qui prend la parole.

"J'me suis fait larguer.

\- Oh. Déso. C'est nul.

\- Par message, en plus.

\- Ah ouais, quand même."

Il n'est pas plus étonné que ça, depuis le temps qu'il n'a pas vu les deux énamourées ensemble. Pour autant, la nouvelle n'est pas agréable.

"Aujourd'hui ?

\- Y a une heure."

Il arrive vraiment au mauvais moment. Et sûrement que _Je vois_, _Tellement nul_ ou _Vois le bon côté des choses, t'es à nouveau dispo sur le marché de l'amour et du cul_, ne sont pas des réponses qu'iel a envie d'entendre. Si tant est qu'il existe une réponse qu'iel ait envie d'entendre, ce dont il doute. Vanitas sait qu'il ne trouvera rien qui puisse la réconforter pour l'instant, alors il laisse ses deux camarades gérer à sa place. Dem lui tient la main, Ienzo partage ses mouchoirs, une paluche consolatrice posée sur son épaule. Ils s'en tirent mieux qu'il ne le ferait. Même sa seule tentative de réconfort, un morceau de cookies tendu vers Yuyu, échoue lamentablement. Iel secoue la tête. Essaie de sourire, pour le remercier. Ça le met mal à l'aise. Surtout quand il percute, la minute qui suit, qu'il y a sans doute des œufs dans lesdits cookies. La boulette.

"T'as essayé de l'appeler pour en parler ?" Demyx demande.

"Non. C'est mort de toute façon, ça fait des semaines que ça va plus, elle reviendra pas."

Ça déraille dans sa voix, le train rate le virage. Un sanglot de chaton abandonné lui échappe. Iel essuie son nez coulant, se mouche un bon coup et jette le morceau de papier blanc et poisseux dans la poubelle la plus proche

"Ça allait plus ?

\- Non."

Yuyu se cale entièrement contre le musicien, glisse son bras entre les siens et essuie brièvement ses yeux, alors que sa respiration se calme. Iel s'agrippe comme un animal effrayé. D'une inutilité sans pareil, Van échange un regard perdu avec Ienzo. Au moins sont-ils deux à ne pas savoir comment se comporter.

"Genre, de manière irréparable ?"

Iel hausse les épaules.

"On avait plus le temps de se voir avec les cours, comme ça la fatiguait trop. On s'est un peu engueulées là-dessus." iel déglutit. "Je voulais … J-j'avais l'impression que ça se pétait la gueule, alors j'insistais pour qu'on fasse des trucs et tout, je voulais pas que ça coule. Mais je l'ai juste saoulée."

Le guitariste la laisse parler tant qu'il faut. Il acquiesce seulement pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Le noiraud écoute, peinant à manger ses gâteaux, maintenant qu'il se souvient des ingrédients à l'intérieur. Est-ce que ce n'est pas indélicat, de prendre cet encas devant Yuyu, alors qu'iel passe une des pires journées de sa vie ? Il devrait peut-être aller les reposer. Ou les cacher dans sa poche.

"C'est pour ça qu'elle a rompu ?

\- Un peu. Je crois.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi dans son message ?

\- Que ça pouvait plus marcher, p-parce qu'on avait des besoins trop différents."

De ses mains toutes fébriles, iel attrape le téléphone rangé dans sa poche avant de trouver le fameux message. Elu parmi les élus, Demyx le lit entre ses mains. Les deux autres garçons luttent contre la curiosité qui germe brusquement. Ils ont encore assez de jugeote pour ne pas demander à voir ce fragment de douleur personnelle.

"Ah, ouais.

\- C'est mort.

\- Je crois bien."

Un tremblement, bref. Puis une nouvelle larme. Une autre. Toutes fines, invisibles, qui gonflent au coin de ses yeux rougis avant de passer par ses joues, chatouillant sa peau jusqu'au menton. Un sanglot. Une grimace qui déforme lentement son visage. Et, encore, iel craque contre le blond. Il la laisse patiemment faire, caresse ses cheveux sans rien dire, puisqu'il ne peut pas la rassurer. Autant arracher le pansement d'un coup sec, plutôt que de la nourrir à l'espoir vain.

Il ne dit rien quand les larmes et la morve coulent sur son tee-shirt. Ienzo attrape sa main sans même y réfléchir, la caressant du pouce. L'impuissance les écrase. Van grimace. Quelle sale journée.

"J'veux pas."

Ça n'est pas comme si iel avait le choix, le corbeau pense. Vouloir, ne pas vouloir, même de tout son cœur, c'est loin d'être suffisant.

"J'voyais bien que c'était déjà plus comme avant, mais je voulais pas que ça se termine.

\- Je sais, poussin.

\- On était tellement bien avant, j'voulais retourner à ça…"

Il essuie lui même son visage, profitant d'une pause entre deux sanglots. Et Vanitas se demande comme est-ce qu'il peut garder à ce point son calme, alors qu'il est lui-même tendu comme un string, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Cette situation le met profondément mal à l'aise, mais il ne peut pas partir comme ça, comme un voleur, alors qu'il sait. Même lui, il trouve ça bas.

Il devrait prévenir Larxene, peut-être. Oui. Ça, il peut. C'est dans ses compétences.

_**Vous - 17h56 :**_

_**Urgence. Yuyu s'est faite larguer, rapplique dès que tu peux.**_

**Larx - 17h58 :**

**Olette vient de me prévenir.**

**Je sors de cours là, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.**

**Elle arrive à manger ou pas ?**

***Iel**

_**Vous - 18h01**_

_**Je pense pas, mais essaie quand même de trouver un truc vegan en passant si tu peux, y a plus rien à la perm.**_

**Larx - 18h 02**

**D'acc.**

Bon, avec un peu de chance, ils arriveront à lui faire manger des miettes. De quoi éviter qu'iel ne leur tombe entre les bras, plus tard dans la journée. Mais vu tout ce qu'iel pleure, iel a surtout besoin d'eau. Pris d'une soudaine illumination, le corbeau se lève et file récupérer un des verre en plastique réutilisables, où il note son nom au feutre avant de le remplir d'eau. Au moins, il est sûr que c'est végan. Il surveille l'entrée, voir si la blonde arrive enfin, puis il revient vers le petit groupe, son trésor en main.

"Tiens. Tu vas avoir soif, avec tout c'que tu chiales.

\- Merci."

Cette fois, Yuyu accepte le présent. Iel vide le verre en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en a fallu pour le remplir. Demyx lui caresse le front, et écarte les cheveux trempés de larmes qui pourraient gêner sa vue.

Problème. Maintenant que ça se calme, une partie de la salle s'est rapprochée, mi curieuse, mi inquiète. Les regards pèsent. Sans compter les derniers visiteurs qui sortent enfin de cours, et qui commencent à s'amasser dans l'espace restreint. C'est mauvais signe. Le bruit grimpe, la petite brune grimace, et Ienzo regarde la masse d'un œil méfiant alors que les gens s'approchent.

"Tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit moins bruyant ?" il demande doucement.

"S'il te plait.

\- Viens."

Il lâche sa main alors qu'iel se relève, abandonnant la proximité réconfortante de Demyx, et ils commencent à se diriger vers la sortie. Deux jeunes filles s'approchent alors.

"Y a un soucis ?"

Van sait qu'elles sont seulement inquiètes, mais il oppose une réponse ferme.

"C'est bon.

\- Elle va bien votre pote ?

\- Iel." Ienzo corrige. "Merci, mais ça va aller. On l'emmène faire en tour.

\- D'acc."

Il leur sourit poliment alors qu'elles s'éloignent, puis ils gagnent le couloir. Pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une flèche blonde leur tombe dessus. Le soulagement allège Vanitas alors qu'il reconnaît le pas franc et le regard imperturbable de Larxene. Bien. Ils voient enfin le bout du tunnel.

"Bon, y a des dégâts.

\- Salut."

Yuyu bredouille de vagues salutations de sa voix ramollie, sans cesser d'admirer le sol. Une honte épuisée lui tire le visage. Il lui faut un moment pour relever les yeux, et les poser sur le bol de taboulé que la guêpe lui tend.

"J'ai pas faim." iel murmure, l'attrapant quand même.

"J'sais. Essaie quand même de manger un peu, t'as passé une journée crevante. Et tu dormiras mieux le ventre plein.

\- J'ai pas envie de dormir.

\- C'est l'seul moment où tu penseras pas à ça."

La brune hésite, regarde la semoule pleine de légumes et de raisins secs entre ses mains. Iel caresse le récipient en céramique du bout des doigts. Finalement, iel commence à picorer les grains blonds une fois la troupe posée dans un escalier déserté.

"Merci.

\- C'est rien."

Van remarque qu'iel attrape surtout les raisins, qu'iel mâchonne un long moment avant de les avaler, comme une friandise. Une récompense sucrée qui la réconforte. Deux poings plongés dans le plat pour récupérer les bonbons bruns. Iel répète machinalement ce geste, le regard perdu dans le vide de la fatigue. L'énergie qui l'anime en temps normal a brusquement disparue, ne laisse qu'un fantôme mou plongé dans une myriade de souvenirs qu'iel ressasse.

"Olette m'a prévenue.

\- Oh."

Larxene descend d'une marche pour s'asseoir près d'iel. Elle lâche un de ces claquements de langue caractéristique qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand les mots lui manquent.

"C'est pas contre toi.

\- J'sais. Mais c'est affreux quand même.

\- Je me doute."

Le taboulé ne descend pas vraiment. Van trouve la faim qui le prend particulièrement déplacée, mais l'odeur sucrée lui fait envie, et il n'a toujours pas récupéré les forces qu'il a laissées au boulot.

"Tu vas réussir à rentrer seule ?

\- J'sais pas.

\- Viens à l'appart, alors.

\- J'peux ?

\- C'était pas une question.

\- Et tes colocs ?

\- Elles vont pas chialer pour une personne. Au pire elles en ramènent aussi, des potes."

Yuyu hoche lentement la tête, avant de poser son bol à ses pieds.

"J'veux bien alors.

\- Bien. T'as de quoi prévenir ta mère que tu rentres pas ?

\- J'vais lui envoyer un message."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Demyx étreint une dernière fois la gamine, lui tapotant gentiment le dos alors qu'iel s'accroche à lui comme un petit singe. Ienzo lui sort un traditionnel _Appelle-moi si besoin_, et Vanitas ne trouve rien à ajouter. Il est déjà fier de lui, d'avoir su rester jusqu'au bout. Trop peu à l'aise pour l'enlacer, il se contente d'une main maladroite posée sur son épaule.

"J'suis clairement pas la personne que tu dois appeler si ça va pas.

\- Je m'en serais pas doutée, tiens."

Iel sourit un peu, comme un rire avorté dans sa gorge. C'est la meilleure chose que le noiraud ait pu lui apporter aujourd'hui.

"Par contre, si tu veux prendre une cuite au Coin-G, j'bosse jamais plus tard que 18h."

Se pinter et oublier deux minutes que le monde n'est plus qu'un immense tas de cendres, c'est la meilleure proposition qu'il peut lui offrir. Peut-être pas la plus saine. Mais la santé, c'est sûrement la dernière préoccupation de leur cadette, là. Puis deux bières entre potes, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

Ils se séparent au métro, alors que Larxene emmène l'éplorée dans une direction opposée à la leur. Les trois gars grimpent dans la première rame qui passe, tous épuisés par cette séance de pleurs. Ils discutent à peine, échangent quelques regards gênés. Yuyu a avalé toute leur énergie.

Demyx laisse sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du noiraud.

"J'l'avais tellement pas vu venir." il lâche.

"Quand même. Ça fait un bail qu'on avait pas vu Olette.

\- Ouais, mais ça arrive qu'des gens arrêtent de venir à l'asso, tout l'temps."

Certes.

"Ça va faire bizarre." Ienzo avance, ses yeux rivés sur le manga entre ses mains. "De plus les voir ensemble.

\- Ouais. Ça faisait genre deux ans. C'est la première fois qu'on va voir Yuyu célib. Et on croisera sûrement plus Olette, en plus.

\- Oui."

Vanitas n'y avait pas pensé. Mais, oui, c'est un petit morceau de leurs habitudes qui s'arrache. Ne plus voir la brunette avachie contre sa petite amie. Olette n'était pas si présente, mais ça fait quand même une tête en moins dans leurs soirées.

Peut-être qu'Aqua prendra sa place, si Larxene la ramène. Et peut-être qu'un jour, plus lointain, ce sera au tour de Demyx, d'Ienzo, ou de Van lui-même, de s'extirper de la bande, au profit de nouvelles trognes. D'y penser, un drôle de sentiment l'envahit. Comme une tristesse tendre.

Ienzo les abandonne à la station suivant, et ils ne tardent eux-mêmes pas à sortir Van pour rentrer, Demyx pour rejoindre l'autre ligne de métro qui le mènera chez lui. Ils s'arrêtent un moment sur le quai, leurs mains dans leurs poches, comme deux ados à la sortie du lycée qui attendent le bus.

"Bon. Tu m'laisses là ?" Dem lâche en voyant l'autre rame s'arrêter.

"On dirait.

\- On se revoit vite ?"

Il ne dit pas _quand_. Le noiraud apprécie.

"Ouais."

Il l'observe brièvement. Sa tête de gamin qui sourit malgré lui. Il l'embrasserait bien. Par surprise, juste pour voir sa réaction, se moquer ouvertement avant de l'abandonner ici en grimpant dans sa rame.

Mais il se contente d'un vague signe de la main. Une autre fois, peut-être.

* * *

C'était pas la partie la plus joyeuse. Mais j'y tiens quand même, ne serait-ce que parce Yuffie est le personnage que j'ai le moins eu l'occasion de développer dans cette histoire. J'essaierai de combler ça avec des OS une fois que j'aurais bouclé cette fanfic, peut-être être. (Même si en vrai, en ce moment, c'est surtout avec Larxene que j'ai envie d'écrire)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ou à fav si ça vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine !


	51. J 322

Hey !

Chapitre 51 posté ! Il en reste neuf. Si tout se passe bien, vous avez de la lecture jusqu'en Décembre. parce que ça y est, j'ai fini toute la réécriture et la correction ! Wow, un an et demi de taf quasi quotidien pour en arriver là, ça fait quand même du bien d'arriver au bout. Maintenant, j'espère juste que le résultat va vous plaire !

Merci à **Mijoqui **et à **Ima **pour les reviews, et à **Yu **pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_"Eh, c'est Kansas ça, non ?"_

_La question se perd dans la pièce. Vanitas n'a pas compris qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il porte sa canette à ses lèvres et avale d'une traite le reste de sa bière. Un flot amer qui lui remplit la bouche. Déjà, il sent que ses jambes s'alourdissent, que ses pensées trébuchent. Autant de signes avant coureur de son ivresse futur. Un poids invisible, celui de l'alcool, le cloue sur le canapé. Mais sur lui pèsent aussi les mirettes d'un parfait inconnu. Sur son torse, plus précisément._

_Et puis il se souvient du sweat qu'il porte, et du groupe qu'il y arbore fièrement. Un cadeau de Demyx, pour son anniversaire. Il regarde le nom écrit en gros dessus, sur un fond noir qui enveloppe son corps. Kansas, ouais. Un de ses groupes préférés, quand il était ado._

_"A ton avis ?_

_\- Sont cools. Je connais pas des masses, mais j'adore Dust in the Wind._

_\- Carry on wayward son est mieux."_

_Dust in the wind, hein ? La plus connue. La plus facile à citer, donc. Le type part mal, niveau culture. Le type, justement, porte sur la tête une tignasse rousse comme il n'en a jamais vue, et un sourire détendu. Des tatouages sous ses yeux, comme des larmes de clown triste sur sa trogne posée. Pas mal. Vanitas aime bien ça, les tatous. Il adorerait s'en faire faire. Il avait un plan comme ça, pour ses dix-huits ans. Imprimer un dessin de son choix sur sa hanche, à l'encre noire indélébile. Une manière symbolique d'éprouver sa liberté. Et de l'exposer éhontément sous les yeux de ses parents, pour le plaisir brut de la provocation. Se faire tatouer contre leur avis, agiter l'autorité qu'ils avaient définitivement perdue, avant de se casser à la fac._

_Mais l'argent. Et le temps, surtout. Il l'a jamais pris._

_"Je l'ai jamais écoutée, celle-là."_

_Grand silence. Il attend sans doute une réponse. Mais Van n'a rien à lui dire, alors il se laisse aller dans les coussins moelleux du canapé, calé contre sa solitude. Faut dire qu'il ne connaît pas grande monde, ici. C'est Dem qui l'a traîné à la soirée. Et Dem, il est sorti fumer sur le balcon, avec le mec qui organise tout ça. Un gars aux cheveux trois fois trop longs et au cache-œil intriguant. Sur qui le musicien a des vues depuis le début de l'année._

_Le noiraud espère au moins qu'il ne l'a pas abandonné pour une pauvre clope. Il a intérêt à conclure ce soir._

_"Du coup, t'es de la fac toi aussi ?_

_\- Ouais."_

_A voir s'il y reste, vu comme il s'y fait chier. Mais bon, au moins, ça rassure ses parents, et ça lui permet de se tenir loin d'eux. Une pierre, deux coups, comme on dit._

_Bon. Le mec se pose sur la place libre du canapé. Il est parti pour lui faire la conversation. Allez, il a du temps à perdre de toute façon._

_"Toi aussi ?_

_\- Moi ? Non, j'ai terminé depuis un moment. Puis j'ai pas fait la fac, j'étais en école de commerce. "_

_Il tient à la main un verre coloré, un mélange orangée. Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment ramené ici pour boire du jus de fruit, ou a-t-il ajouté il ne sait quel alcool à sa boisson ?_

_"Comment t'es arrivé là ?_

_\- J'habite en face, en fait. J'squatte souvent quand Xig organise des trucs. C'est chiant sinon, de se taper les basses poussées à fond jusqu'à deux heures du matin._

_\- Mm._

_\- Mais du coup, tu le connais d'où toi ? T'es dans la même licence que lui ? En anthropo, c'est ça ?_

_\- Non. Un pote m'a ramené._

_\- Ah, c'est pas le blond là, qu'est sorti fumer avec Xig ?_

_\- C'est ça._

_\- Et il t'a laissé tout seul."_

_Pas tout seul, puisqu'un parfait inconnu a décidé de venir lui tenir la jambe. _

_"T'es pas hyper bavard." il note en sirotant son drôle de cocktail._

_Nan, t'as cru ?"_

_Il pourrait se vexer. A sa place, Van n'aurait pas aimé. Mais le gars préfère éclater de rire. De quoi surprendre le noiraud. Il l'observe, voit comme il croise ses jambes, remarque qu'elles sont minces. Deux brins d'herbe enlacés. L'effet est d'autant plus impressionnant qu'il est grand et qu'il porte un slim serré, presque aussi rouge que sa tignasse. Son corps disparaît sous un haut lâche plein de plis, qui laisse deviner une silhouette maigrelette, l'effet renforcé par les clavicules qui ressortent du tissu, tendues sous sa peau. Le corbeau ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'a pas à faire à un de ces types en guerre avec leur poids, le genre à renvoyer leur repas au toilettes, à se bourrer de laxatif ou à compter la moindre calorie qui passe la barrière de leurs lèvres. Mais bon, son cocktail a l'air sucré. Et puis, Dem est à peine plus épais, et pourtant dieu sait qu'il mange._

_"Je t'ennuie ?"_

_Il dit ça, un sourire discret sur son visage triangulaire, un rien d'amusement dans le regard. Van pourrait bien lui dire oui, il est sûr que l'autre ne se vexerait pas. Il poufferait encore, peut-être. Comme une forteresse imprenable, aucune lance ne saurait atteindre son égo._

_"Peut-être._

_\- Wow, t'as pas trouvé plus vague comme réponse ?_

_\- Quoi, t'aurais préféré un ouais ? J'peux changer d'avis, si tu veux."_

_Il pose ses pieds sur la table comme si c'était la sienne, et Vanitas sent qu'il a l'habitude d'être ici comme chez lui. Il ne se soucie pas des gens autour, de la place qu'il prend sur sa part du canapé, ni des regards qu'on lui jette quand il rit fort, envahissant l'espace sonore que la musique n'a pas déjà comblé. Il bouge, s'agite, ses bras lancés comme ses mots. L'air est à lui. C'est son terrain._

_"L'amabilité, tu connais ?_

_\- J'sais pas, t'as déjà entendu parler d'savoir vivre ?"_

_Il désigne les pieds du rouquin sur la table, et le sourire du concerné s'agrandit. Les coins de ses lèvres se relèvent à peine, un rictus de chat malicieux dont la tête pleine d'idées laisse transparaître l'exaltation du moment. Si Vanitas sait qu'il pense, il ne saurait dire à quoi. Il ne peut pas lire sur son visage, pas plus qu'il n'obtient de réponse entre les mots de ce drôle de type. Mais il lui trouve une vivacité d'esprit rare. Puis, il ne râle pas contre sa nature cash. C'est encore ça, le plus étonnant. L'amusement qui illumine sa face chaque fois que le corbeau tacle. Ses yeux qui pétillent._

_"Et du coup, ton nom ?_

_\- On se présente en premier. Quand on connait les bases de la politesse._

_\- C'est chiant, la politesse."_

_Le loup peut remarquer une trace de suçon dans son cou, à demi effacée par le temps. Aucune honte. C'est le détail qui le fait pencher. Sans le regarder, il lâche cette pauvre information qui trouve tout son intérêt dans l'attention que le rouquin lui porte soudain. _

_"Vanitas."_

_Il n'a pas tort, dans l'idée. La politesse, qu'est-ce que c'est barbant. Alors il ne lui retourne pas la question._

"_Joli. C'est quoi, Espagnol, Italien ?_

_\- Latin._

_\- Moins parlé."_

_Il récupère son verre. Chaque fois que ses lèvres bougent, son tatouage suit, Vanitas remarque. La peau qui couvre ses pommettes accompagne celle de ses joues. Ses expressions vives n'en sont que plus frappantes. Son visage parle plus fort que ses mots. _

_"Du coup, moi c'est Axel. Un peu plus commun, tu remarqueras. Si tu pouvais juste éviter de confondre avec Alex, j'apprécierai."_

_Axel. Il n'en connaît pas tant que ça, mais oui, c'est déjà moins original que Vanitas. L'homme qui se cache derrière le nom, par contre, c'est un sacré numéro. Un vrai spectacle humain. A voir s'il saura le distraire ce soir._

xoxoxox

J 322

**Ienzo - 21h 12 :**

**Je peux passer chez toi, là ?**

_**Vous - 21h 30 :**_

_**Si tu veux**_

_**Pourquoi ? T'as un soucis ?**_

**Ienzo - 21h 32 :**

**Oui**

_**Vous - 21h 33 :**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?**_

_**Ça va ?**_

**Ienzo : 21h 35 :**

**J'ai dit à ma mère, pour les hormones.**

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le gris est sur le pas de sa porte, bras croisés, visage fermé, les lèvres entre ses dents. Il a les yeux rougis, la voix fébrile pleine de colère égarée et, quand il ouvre la bouche pour parler, Van a l'impression qu'il va lui fondre en larmes dans les bras.

D'accord. C'est pas juste une petite dispute.

"Entre.

\- Merci."

Ils restent plantés là, comme deux cons dans l'entré, à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Une tension sèche les crispe, un élastique prêt à péter. Et dieu sait ce que ça va donner, quand le fil va se rompre.

Ça lui transpire par tous les pores, à Ienzo, ce flot écrasant qu'il essaie de contenir. Comme un gosse qui se retient de pleurer. Et Van n'est pas prêt à gérer ça. Deux catastrophes en moins d'un mois, il faudrait des lois contre ça. Parce que le boulot qu'on lui demande, il ne sait pas faire. Il n'a pas les compétences pour ce genre d'urgence. Le môme doit bien le savoir, en plus. C'est chez Dem qu'il aurait dû se ramener. Lui, il est doué pour ces conneries. Les câlins, les chocolats chauds et tout le reste.

Mais c'est ici que le gosse a débarqué. Et s'il s'est pointé là, c'est qu'il a ses raisons.

Bon. Van inspire un grand coup avant de ramener son invité surprise au salon. Il va bien trouver une solution pas trop pétée pour le calmer. Si au moins il avait un joint sous la main.

"Assied-toi." le garçon s'exécute. "Tu veux un truc à boire ?

\- C'est bon.

\- J'ai du thé. Et le truc de Yuyu là, le lait de noisette."

Le gris s'apprête à refuser une seconde fois, mais il referme la bouche juste avant. Il n'a de cesse de s'en prendre à cette pauvre lèvre qu'il mordille sans vergogne. S'il continue, il ne restera bientôt plus qu'un amas de peau à moitié arrachée, et quelques filets de sangs qu'il n'aura de cesse de lécher pour les endiguer. Van s'y connaît, en lèvres bousillées.

"Je veux bien du thé.

\- Menthe ?

\- Oui."

Une dizaine de minutes, du bruit du côté de la cuisine, et la tasse est bientôt entre ses mains. Toute chaude. C'est rassurant les tasses toutes chaudes, non ? Ça a un côté cocon. Et vu comme il s'y prend avec les mots, Van espère bien que la boisson fera sa part de boulot niveau réconfort.

Maintenant, il doit entrer dans le vif du sujet. Plus vite il attaque, plus vite il sera débarrassé.

"Bon. Donc, t'as parlé à ta mère." il lâche en s'installant près de lui.

"Ouais.

\- A propos des hormones ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Elle savait pas que t'avais commencé ?

\- Pas jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ouais, chaud."

Mauvaise réponse. Il jure intérieurement, se fait violence pour rester assis. Le stress pétille le long de ses jambes, lui hurle de faire le tour de l'appartement encore et encore. Il voudrait s'épuiser, jusqu'à ce que toute l'énergie qui l'anime brusquement ne s'évanouisse dans cet espace vide. Faute de pouvoir se lever, il tape du pied contre le sol. Le tapis. Ça étouffe le bruit.

" 'fin tu fais c'que tu veux, hein. Je dis pas que c'est naze de pas lui en avoir parlé avant.

\- Mais j'aurais dû.

\- Ça concerne que toi, c'est toi qui décide, tant pis si elle fait la gueule.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle allait me jeter dehors."

Ah, oui. On est sur un autre niveau. Van a du mal à discerner la peur de l'exagération des faits, mais il voit le lettreux porter sa main à sa bouche pour réduire à néant l'ongle de son pouce, puis la peau tout autour. L'angoisse est contagieuse. Il a envie de virer ce morceau de lèvre sèche qu'il sent sur sa bouche. Son pied redouble d'effort sur le tapis.

Ienzo tire sur les lambeaux de peau, jusqu'à ce qu'un pauvre filet rouge n'entache la naissance de l'ongle. Ça a l'air douloureux. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Van hésite. Est-ce qu'il doit lui chopper la main pour l'arrêter ? Est-ce que le garçon se laissera seulement toucher ? Lui-même, il sait que son corps rejette parfois tout contact, quand son mal-être le ronge. Ses sens hurlent. Il a ce besoin paradoxal de réconfort et de solitude, chacun impossible à combler.

"Elle t'a menacé ?

\- Je sais pas."

Ienzo ramène ses jambes contre lui après avoir viré ses chaussures. Il récupère sa tasse. Fini, le carnage au bout des doigts.

"Je crois pas.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait pas participer à ça. Je sais pas ce que je dois comprendre.

\- T'as peur qu'elle te coupe les vivres pour t'empêcher de payer la T ?

\- Ouais.

\- Mais t'es pas remboursé, de toute façon ?

\- Faut quand même que j'avance la somme. Et y a l'endoc à payer. Et j'aurai besoin d'argent pour la mamec. Je pourrai pas tout gérer seul."

Sa voix dérape, peine à rester droite est calme. Sûrement parce que son interlocuteur est tout sauf posé. Il fixe le vide devant lui. Refuse de cligner des yeux. Van tente une approche physique, pose sa main sur son épaule. Il ne se fait pas jeter. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il peut la laisser ?

"On t'aidera, si c'est une question de fric.

\- Je sais."

Mais Van le voit bien, le problème. On lui proposerait la même solution qu'il n'en voudrait pas. Profiter de la charité des autres. Perdre son indépendance. C'est comme d'avoir une chaîne autour du cou. Ça lui resterait bien en travers de la gorge. Il se doute qu'Ienzo ne veut pas vivre à leur crochet.

Seulement, parfois, il faut faire avec. Pas le choix. Tant pis pour la fierté, il faut la rouler en boule au fond du sac le temps de se remettre sur pied.

"T'as de quoi payer le loyer et la bouffe, sans elle ?

\- Avec les bourses et les APL, ça devrait le faire.

\- Ok."

C'est déjà ça de pris, si elle arrête vraiment de lui envoyer de l'argent. Mais oui, niveau économie, il va être juste. De ses vagues souvenirs d'étudiant, le noiraud sait qu'il comptait précieusement son argent une fois le loyer et les factures payés. Mais bon, c'est de l'argent. Juste de l'argent. Ça se trouve toujours. Ils sauront se démerder pour lui filer un coup de main. Ce problème-là, il est déjà solutionné

Celui qui coince, ils ne l'ont pas encore évoqué.

"Allez, raconte le reste."

Le garçon inspire, boit. Repose sa tasse et cale son front sur ses genoux. Vanitas voit de petits points rouge sang se dessiner autour de ses doigts. Il retient une grimace, cherche du regard un paquet de mouchoirs qui traîne, en vain. Il ira chercher du sopalin à la cuisine.

"J'étais parti pour passer la semaine chez elle, avec les vacances."

Le noiraud acquiesce. Puis il plisse les yeux.

"Attends, tu reviens de chez elle là ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu lui as dit en face ?"

L'invité hoche la tête. Oh merde. Depuis le début, Vanitas s'imaginait qu'il l'avait eue au téléphone. L'annonce le refroidit brusquement. Il voit ses yeux rouges, et la dispute furieuse se joue d'elle même dans sa tête. Il peut voir l'échange douloureux, les reproches aiguisés qu'il a toujours remballés sèchement quand ses parents haussaient le ton face à lui. Pas que leur situation soit comparable. Le teigneux s'est détaché d'eux dès qu'il a pu, émotionnellement comme économiquement. Il n'acceptait aucune autre autorité que la sienne.

Ienzo n'a lui ni sa force de caractère, ni sa verve acerbe. Il sait se protéger, pas se défendre.

"C'est elle qui t'a posé des questions ?

\- Mm."

Il déglutit. Le bruit est insoutenable.

"Comme je prenais plus la pilule. J'ai dû lui expliquer."

Le sujet a du tomber comme un météore en plein milieu du salon. Une magnifique catastrophe.

"Et alors ?

\- Au début elle a pas compris." il inspire, découvre son visage. "Elle sait pas comment ça marche. Et la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, c'était juste pour tout ce qui était nom et pronoms. Je ... Sur le moment, je lui avais dis que le reste m'intéressait pas. C'était pas vrai, mais je voyais que ça la faisait flipper, j'arrivais pas à lui répondre autre chose.

\- Et vous en avez jamais reparlé depuis ?

\- Non. Elle était pas au courant pour le psy, ni pour les rendez-vous chez l'endoc. Elle a tout appris d'un coup."

Evidemment, ça n'est pas passé. C'est typiquement le genre d'annonce dont Van se serait targué, avec ce petit regard hautain plein de provocation. Un défi lancé contre l'autorité parentale, un _alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_ craché comme un molard. Mais il n'a pas peur de la réplique. Il mord avant d'être mordu, parle plus froidement qu'on ne lui crie dessus. Il s'impose, ne laisse à personne le temps de l'écraser. D'un regard, la teigne laisse comprendre qu'aucune chaîne ne saurait l'entraver. Aucune colère.

Enfin, presque.

"J'aurais dû lui dire avant."

Le voile fin qui recouvre les yeux du gamin tremble. Comme ses mains, son dos. Un sanglot sans bruit, une vague retenue. Ça va casser, Van le sent. Il n'a aucun moyen de le l'empêcher. Il ne veut pas voir ça.

"Tu l'aurais dit avant si elle t'avait laissé le faire. Tu lui dois rien, Ienzo. Elle a pas voulu t'écouter, c'est son problème.

\- Mais je lui ai tout balancé comme ça sans rien préparer, c'est juste… J'ai rien fait pour l'aider à appréhender.

\- Rien ? Eh, tu lui en avais déjà parlé d'la transition. Elle est capable de faire ses propres recherches toute seule. C'est ta mère, pas ta fille. A un moment, si elle avait pas les infos, c'est parce qu'elle a pas voulu les chercher."

Ienzo hoche lentement la tête, pourtant, des gouttes cristallines prennent forme au coin de ses yeux. Des perles d'eau qui gonflent. Il refuse de fermer les paupières, de peur qu'elles ne coulent

"Ouais. Ouais, je sais, mais-

\- Y a pas de mais. C'est à elle de faire gaffe à toi, pas l'inverse. Elle a voulu mettre des œillères ? Tant pis pour elle. Ça lui serait pas tombé au coin de la gueule si elle avait voulu regarder les choses en face. Elle aussi, elle pouvait aborder l'sujet."

Le cadet essaie d'acquiescer, inspire un coup, encore. Porte sa main à sa bouche pour en mordre le dos, et Van remarque alors toutes les traces de dents qui ornent sa peau. Comme une dizaine de couronnes qui se croisent les unes les autres, profondément ancrées dans sa chair tendre. Rouges. Autant de témoins de l'angoisse profonde qu'il a tenté d'avaler, des marques qui dégonflent lentement, mais qui laissent une trainée pâle inquiétante. Ses doigts, le dos de sa pauvre paluche, personne n'est épargné.

Il serre les dents. C'est profondément désagréable, de voir Ienzo se faire du mal. Sa propre trouille se fait bouffer par la hargne qui le prend. Mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas s'énerver. Pas contre lui.

"Elle crie tout le temps, quand on se dispute."

L'aveu n'a rien d'étonnant, aux yeux de Van tout du moins. Et pourtant, il en devine le prix. L'effort.

"Ça a toujours été comme ça. Normalement j'ai l'habitude, mais là…

L'air entre dans ses poumons sur un long tremblement.

"J'arrivais pas à répondre. Elle arrêtait pas de parler de mutilation, comme quoi j'allais regretter, qu-que j'étais en train de bousiller le corps qu'elle m'avait d-donné, que c'était super violent, que j'aurais au moins dû voir un vrai psychiatre avant, avoir un suivi, qu'on pouvait pas faire ça comme j'avais fais. Elle répétait tout le temps qu'elle pouvait pas, que c'était pas possible, comme si c'est moi qui la forçait à faire un truc, et…"

Et le fil cède. Il ferme les yeux. Lâche les deux larmes qui attendaient patiemment au coin de ses yeux, et celles rassemblées le long de ces cils, qui menaçaient de tomber. Et puis un sanglot. Un deuxième. Une pluie. Sa voix se brise en plaintes. A peine essuie-t-il ses joues qu'elle sont à nouveau trempées. Sa respiration se perd aux rythme des sanglots et son corps entier subit les secousses de cette crise. Il pleure, comme jamais Van ne l'aurait imaginé pleurer.

La teigne le fixe sans savoir quoi faire. C'est petit, il pense mais il meurt d'envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce timbre souffrant, cette douleur qu'il perçoit et qui le gagne. Qui le déroute. Il cherche encore ses mouchoirs, hésite à se lever pour récupérer le sopalin du côté de la cuisine. Mais il ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça. Si ? Il ne sait pas. Il a peur, peur parce qu'il ne comprend pas, parce qu'il ne peut rien faire, et qu'il a l'impression qu'Ienzo va se briser entre ses doigts. Il ne veut pas le voir s'effondrer. C'est comme de le perdre.

"J-j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus horrible du monde."

Le noiraud sent toute la culpabilité qui pèse dans ces mots. Sans réfléchir, il passe ses deux bras autour du gris pour le ramener contre lui. Empêcher les morceaux de tomber. L'éploré se laisse faire, se roule contre lui comme un œuf, sanglote contre son épaule. A peine sortie, sa voix éclate, s'émiette. Les mots s'évaporent.

"T'es pas horrible Ienzo. T'as rien fait de mal.

\- Elle pleurait.

\- Toi aussi, là."

L'étreinte redouble de force. Van ne le lâche pas, sous aucun prétexte. Il le laisse s'épancher de tout son soûl, partager ce qui lui pèse, craquer un bon coup, parce qu'il en a clairement besoin. Même si ça fait peur à voir.

Il imagine bien la sale journée qu'il passe, une des pires de sa vie. A le sentir fébrile contre lui, il se rappelle de sa chambre, de la nuit dehors, de la voix d'Axel. De ses colères pleines de rires froids, des sourires écrasants, des mots qui se coinçaient dans sa gorge sans plus pouvoir sortir. Ce mélange de peur et de désespoir, les larmes malgré lui, l'avenir qui s'éteignait sous ses yeux. La fin du monde. Oui, c'était la fin du monde, à chaque fois. Et ce soir, c'est la fin du monde pour Ienzo.

Et tout ce qu'il peut faire, dans l'immédiat, c'est le serrer dans ses bras.

"J'aurai dû me jeter sous le bus.

\- Mauvaise idée.

\- Ça aurait arrangé tout le monde.

\- Pas les passagers du bus. Ni le conducteur."

Ni Van. Surtout pas Van. Il espère, très fort, que le tremblement contre son épaule vient d'un rire, et pas d'un autre sanglot.

"Ça va aller."

Il ne le croit sans doute pas. Alors son hôte caresse ses cheveux désordonnés, comme si ça pouvait arranger les choses.

"J'ai laissé mes clefs là-bas."

Le corps entre ses bras se crispe, s'accroche encore à lui, n'échappe plus que des bruits à fendre le cœur.

"Je suis parti sans prendre mon sac. J'avais presque tout dedans. Il me reste que mon téléphone, ma carte de crédit et celle pour le bus. J'ai nulle part où dormir.

\- T'as aucun double ?

\- Non." Il essaie de respirer normalement. "J'ai tout laissé là-bas. Mes clefs, mon ordo, mes papiers, mes cours…

\- Merde.

\- Je peux pas y retourner."

Il va vite être emmerdé, s'il ne récupère pas son sac. Mais ça n'est pas la réponse à donner. Pour l'instant, il doit le calmer.

"Laisse. On va trouver une solution.

\- Je sais pas comment j-j'vais faire.

\- Ienzo." il capte ses mirettes. "Calme-toi. Ça va aller, ok ?"

Il le laisse s'affaler contre lui, toujours tremblant. Le garçon sort lui même un mouchoir de sa poche, essuie les dégâts, le mélange salé de morve et de larmes qui lui coule encore sur les joues. Il tend le bras pour récupérer sa tasse, boit quelques gorgées. S'essuie encore.

"Tu restes ici pour cette nuit. Demain j'appelle Dem, on verra tout ça avec lui. T'as encore les clefs de chez ta mère?

\- Dans mon sac aussi.

\- Bon, on trouvera une solution. Pour l'instant t'oublies tout ça et tu te reposes."

Ienzo hoche la tête, cette même tête posée contre l'épaule de Vanitas. Il laisse la main du noiraud passer entre ses mèches, sur sa joue, délicatement. Ferme même les yeux, ivre de la fatigue que ses crises de larmes lui ont procurée. L'autre sent cette respiration encore fébrile contre lui. Comme la menace d'un nouvel éclat.

"T'as envie de faire un truc en particulier, ce soir ?

\- Crever.

\- Ça on va éviter.

\- Je veux plus jamais me réveiller."

Il sait qu'il le pense sincèrement. Il sait, aussi, que l'idée lui passera demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Quand il comprendra que le monde continue de tourner. Que sa vie n'est pas finie. Alors il ne s'inquiète pas. Il essaie de ne pas s'inquiéter.

"J'ai une pizza au frigo, si tu veux manger."

Un silence épuisé lui répond. Puis une voix.

"Je veux bien.

\- Cool. J'vais préparer ça, allonge-toi en attendant."

Il se redresse, le lâche pour la première fois depuis sa crise. Un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que le gris s'allonge bien sur le canapé. A moitié roulé en boule, sa face cachée sous une tignasse décolorée, il ressemble à un rongeur. Un gros rongeur. Un chinchilla. Rassuré, le noiraud file vers la cuisine, met le four à préchauffer, puis il sort la pizza du congélateur. Maintenant que la vague est passée, il faut qu'il veille à ce que le gamin se repose et se nourrisse. Dans la mesure du possible. Qu'il ne se laisse pas dépérir dans son salon jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivre.

Il envoie un message à Demyx au passage, pour le prévenir. Ils ne seront pas trop de trois pour solutionner le problème. Et Dem est un bien meilleur calmant que toutes les tasses de thé du monde.

"C'est prêt dans quinze minutes."

Aucune réponse. Il croit d'abord qu'Ienzo s'est endormi mais, quand il s'approche, il peut voir ses yeux entrouverts qui se posent sur lui. Une main vient le chercher alors qu'il s'installe à ses côtés, lui même épuisé par toute cette histoire. Il ne la prend pas tout de suite. Juste le temps de s'attraper une clope, qu'il s'autorise à fumer en plein milieu du salon.

"Je peux en avoir une ?"

Il est presque, presque sûr qu'il n'a jamais vu Ienzo toucher au tabac. Mais ils ne sont plus à ça près. Et il est mal placé pour lui faire la leçon là-dessus. Alors si ça peut le calmer...

"Tiens."

Une cigarette et un briquet. C'est pas pire qu'une chope de bière, pour noyer les problèmes.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon, on reste sur une partie moyen joyeuse là, mais promis, le taux de bonne humeur finit par remonter.

Votre avis ?


	52. J 323

Hey !

Je vous ai laissé-es sur un chapitre bof joyeux la semaine dernière. On se rattrape aujourd'hui ?

Merci à **Ima **et **Mijoqui **pour les reviews, comme toujours ! Et à **Yu **pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Une porte claque. Vanitas grogne vaguement, quand un bruit de pas cogne dans sa tête alors que le soleil est à peine levé. Il se retourne, essaye de glisser sa trogne sous la couverture pour se cacher des premiers rayons qui colorent le rebord du volet. Mais ses doigts ne trouvent qu'un pauvre plaid, tombé du lit pendant la nuit. Un tissu fin qu'il empoigne. Pas de couette. Etonné, il remue, roule, grimace de sentir que le coussin dur sous son dos n'a rien du matelas moelleux qui soutient habituellement son corps. C'est loin d'être confortable. Il n'a même pas la place de se retourner, sans quoi son nez se perd contre ce qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un second coussin, immense et brun. Ses doigts glissés dessus, il sent un tissu usé étrangement familier. Une odeur de tabac froid, d'herbe et de poussière l'imprègne. _

_Van remonte le pauvre plaid sur lui pour chasser le froid qui nuit à son sommeil. Il se cale comme il peut dans le canapé de Demyx, la tête encore pleine de brume, l'humeur déjà irritée._

_"Oh, déso, j't'ai réveillé ?_

_\- Mm._

_\- Ça veut dire oui ?_

_\- Nan._

_\- Mais tu parles."_

_Vanitas relève un œil exaspéré vers son ami, lequel le regarde un sourire en coin. Le début de jour se reflète dans ses iris. Il avance d'un pas faible qui trahit sa fatigue, et vient se poser près de lui, les fesses à même le parquet. Entre ses mains attend une tasse d'où s'échappe un mince filet de buée blanche. Une tisane, sans doute. Elle échappe une odeur fleurie. Agréable._

_"Qu'est-ce tu fous levé à c't'heure…" le dormeur marmonne, grognon._

_"J'suis pas encore couché, en fait._

_\- Genre ? Il est quelle heure ?_

_\- J'sais pas. Presque sept heures, un truc du genre ?"_

_Vanitas cherche dans sa tête des souvenirs de la veille, qui se mêlent à l'alcool et aux rêves étranges qu'il a fait. Il revoit Dem et l'autre borgne sur le balcon, clope à la main. Le bruit partout, et le goût amer de la bière qu'il s'enquillait. Le froid sur ses épaules quand il est rentré. Une voix. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il a pris le métro, ou il a marché à pied jusqu'à l'appart ?_

_Et ce type, là, le grand roux avec qui il tapait la discute. Il croit lui avoir filé son numéro, mais il ne sait plus si c'est le bon, ou le faux qu'il donne aux mecs lourds trop insistants. Il verra bien en vérifiant son téléphone. Mais il espère qu'il lui a donné le vrai. Le gars ne lui a pas déplu._

_Enfin, il y pensera plus tard. Pour l'instant, le corbeau réalise qu'il a mal à la tête. Et qu'il a encore la nausée de la veille. Une sensation un peu dégueu qui lui colle au palais. _

_"Toi, t'as forcé sur l'alcool._

_\- Mm._

_\- Black out ?_

_\- Sur la fin._

_\- Tu veux les détails ?_

_\- Balance._

_\- T'as fait un concours de shoot avec un groupe de mecs que j'connais pas, t'as dansé pendant deux heures, puis j'crois qu't'as encore bu après. Et quand t'as commencé à vomir, j'ai filé mon double à Hayner pour qu'il te ramène ici."_

_Il a déjà vomi, donc. Bien. Ne reste plus qu'à prier pour que l'autre, Axel il croit, se soit barré avant ce déplorable spectacle. Un rendez-vous avec un gars qui l'a vu dégobiller comme pas permis, ça le chauffe moyen._

"_Pourquoi pas chez moi ?_

_\- Plus de métro. Et à pied t'es plus proche de chez moi."_

_Van acquiesce vaguement, ça se tient. Il le remercie dans sa tête, puis il zieute partout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une tâche flasque sur le sol. Mais il ne perçoit pas l'odeur âcre caractéristique du vomi dans le salon. Tant mieux. Il s'en serait voulu d'avoir dégueulassé le tapis de Dem._

_"Ça va, ta tête ?_

_\- Non._

_\- J'ai du doliprane._

_\- Merci."_

_Le guitariste l'abandonne un moment pour récupérer le précieux médicament, avant de revenir près de lui. Il en a profité pour lui préparer une tisane bien sucrée, le corbeau le sent juste à l'odeur. Il se redresse tant bien que mal pour avaler le comprimé blanc, et tenir la précieuse tasse entre ses mains. C'est tout chaud. Il la garde près de son visage._

_"Ça devrait t'aider un peu. J'ai des bananes aussi, si tu t'sens d'avaler un truc sans vomir._

_\- Pas sûr."_

_Il boit tout doucement. Ça glisse sur sa langue, un goût délicat qui l'effleure à peine. Sûrement le genre de boisson qu'il apprécierait, s'il ne sentait pas déjà la nausée remonter. Ça en dit long sur la gueule de bois qui l'attend. Combien de shoots s'est il cru capable d'enchainer, avant de commencer à vomir ?_

_"Et ton gars ?" il demande mollement, alors qu'il arrive à la moitié de la tasse._

_\- Xig ?_

_\- Ouais._

_\- Bah, c'est un peu à cause de lui que j'rentre que maintenant._

_\- Z'avez baisé toute la nuit ?_

_\- Nan, quand même. On a parlé, aussi."_

_La teigne hoche lentement la tête, priant pour que le cachet fasse effet. Ses boyaux se tordent, furieux de sentir à nouveau son estomac se remplir, et il espère de tout son cœur que le comprimé va rester à sa place. Il inspire, longuement. Avale de grandes goulées d'air. Se recouche, la tête tournée vers le plafond. S'il se concentre assez, il arrivera peut-être à ne pas vomir._

_Une main passe dans sa tignasse alors qu'il sent l'affreuse sensation descendre enfin. La voix de Demyx lui vient, qu'il n'écoute pas vraiment. C'est un murmure qui lui glisse dans l'oreille. Une mélodie, il croit. Pas sûr. Au moins, un son agréable que l'autre fait entendre, alors qu'il se détend. Qu'il se laisse aller._

_Vanitas ferme les yeux. A peine a-t-il le temps d'admirer la tête énamourée du guitariste, cette trogne qui trahit tous les précieux souvenirs que le blondin ramène avec lui. Ah ça, Xigbar, il va en entendre parler un moment. Mais d'abord, il dort._

xoxoxox

J 323

Elle est grande, comparée à son cadet. Et sa posture droite la rallonge encore. Ses cheveux blonds ne sont pas sans rappeler ceux de Larxene, tant pour leur couleur solaire que pour leur aspect lisse et soigné. Elles ont aussi la même peau claire, ces mains fines, et cette manière délicate et ferme de se mouvoir, comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Mais le brin de tendresse dans son inquiétude, le sourire discret qui se lève sur un souffle rieur, ce ne peut être que la sœur d'Ienzo.

Van croit les entendre parler. Mais leur voix ne porte pas jusqu'à son oreille. Posé contre la fenêtre, il ne peut qu'observer les deux individus qui attendent au pied de l'immeuble.

Elena passe ses bras autour de son frère. Le gamin tourne la tête, d'abord gêné. Puis il passe la bretelle de son sac par-dessus son épaule avant de lui rendre l'étreinte. Plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux, Vanitas peut sentir tout le soulagement qu'il éprouve. Ou bien c'est lui qui se sent mieux. Possible. C'est plus qu'une épine que la jeune femme lui retire du pied, et le nébuleux, épuisé par les vagues d'émotions de ces derniers jours, se laisse aller contre son aînée. Ils restent sur le trottoir, sans bouger.

"Ils vont monter, tu crois ?

\- J'sais pas."

Comme lui, Demyx observe le spectacle depuis la fenêtre, l'oeil attendri. C'est la première fois qu'ils rencontrent un membre de la famille d'Ienzo. Enfin, rencontrer, c'est un bien grand mot, ils se contentent de l'observer de loin. Comme une bête curieuse qu'on jauge à distance pour savoir comment l'approcher, le regard méfiant.

D'ici, Van ne peut pas deviner la couleur de ses yeux. Il se demande s'ils sont du même bleu que ceux du garçon. Cette teinte qui tire sur un gris triste, et qui lui confère cette aura paisible.

"Ah !"

A trop penser, le noiraud rate. Et quand il retourne à sa contemplation, c'est à peine s'il aperçoit la demoiselle qui entre à la suite de son frère. Ah. Apparemment, elle monte. Donc, il va la leur présenter. Vanitas essaie d'ignorer l'élan de stress qui lui monte dans le ventre, alors que Dem affiche un grand sourire surexcité.

"Bon ! On dirait qu'on va pas y échapper !" il piaille joyeusement en s'approchant de la porte.

"Ouais.

\- Allez, fais pas la gueule, j'suis sûr qu'elle est cool. Elle a ramené les affaires d'Ienzo, ça peut pas être une connasse.

\- Si tu le dis."

Vanitas s'approche, bien moins enjoué. Pour sûr qu'elle n'a pas l'air mauvaise, mais il ne la connaît pas. Elle, en revanche, elle a déjà dû entendre parler de lui. Et puis, se pose le problème de l'attitude à adopter, face à la sœur du garçon qui s'est retrouvé presque nu contre lui, des mois avant. Est-ce qu'elle est courant, pour ce petit incident ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ? Il faut dire, le corbeau, il n'a pas une tête à rassurer les gens. Et il le sait. Face à la trogne d'ange de son petit ami manqué, il ressemble au grand méchant loup. Il a un don inné pour faire mauvaise impression. Son retrait naturel, l'agressivité qui lui sort accidentellement de la bouche. Tous ces trucs qui font plisser les yeux de ses interlocuteurs, comme un constate une rayure sur un joli produit.

Elle n'est pas arrivée qu'il se sent déjà jugé.

"Et gars, c'est bon, elle va pas te bouffer.

\- Manquerait plus que ça."

Van garde un air faussement calme, presque inquiétant. Ses traits se détendent imperceptiblement quand Demyx vient poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Et y a pas d'raison qu'elle t'aime pas. T'as hébergé son frère. Si elle a d'ja entendu parler d'toi, ce sera pas en mal.

\- Mm.

\- Alors cool. Ça va bien s'passer."

Il va pour l'embrasser. S'arrête juste avant. On toque.

"J'arrive !"

Ce n'est pas chez lui, mais le blond ne se gêne pas pour ouvrir grand la porte où apparaissent tour à tour deux têtes. Une nouvelle et une familière.

"Alors ?" Van demande, même s'il sait déjà.

Ienzo lui montre le sac que sa sœur aînée lui a ramené. Sœur aînée qui entre à sa suite, son pas ferme abandonnant le couloir pour le petit appartement. Elle se pose devant l'entrée, fait le tout de la pièce d'un regard bref. Quand ses yeux - marron, donc, pas bleus - se posent sur lui, Van se sent jaugé. Pire qu'à son premier entretien d'embauche. Pas de méchanceté ni de méfiance, elle veut seulement savoir à qui elle a à faire. Mais ces deux cercles sombres l'agressent. Il contre attaque immédiatement, le regard dur.

"Bonjour."

Demyx se charge de faire bonne impression pour deux, tendant une main franche vers leur visiteuse.

"Bonjour ! Et enchanté, du coup, j'crois que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit. Elena, c'est ça ? Si j'me souviens bien de c'que Ienzo a dit, mais j'ai pas une mémoire de ouf pour les prénoms.

\- C'est bien ça." elle plisse les yeux, un instant. " Demyx ?

\- Gagné !

\- Donc je suppose que l'autre, c'est Van."

Cette fois, il capte la bienveillance polie dans son regard. Il a dû réussir le test.

"Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui." elle ajoute, en posant une main délicate sur la tête de son frère.

Le concerné se rétracte, à peine, gêné comme un enfant avec sa mère. Il serre ses bras autour du précieux objet qui lui est enfin rendu, et, passé un délai d'attention socialement acceptable, il abandonne ses camarades pour ouvrir le sac. Sa main plonge, farfouille. Vanitas devine sans mal ce qu'il cherche au moment où il sort la pochette rouge d'entre ses livres. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappe quand il pose les doigts sur le papier fin. Son graal. L'ordonnance . Un sourire rassuré attendrit son visage.

"C'est bon, t'as tout ?"

Le corbeau croasse plus qu'il ne demande, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Les mots sont sortis.

"Oui.

\- Ok. Nickel."

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Le moindre silence s'étire comme une heure. Chaque parole tirée de sa bouche lui semble maladroite. Dure. Comme un coup de croc.

Demyx s'occupe lui même d'inviter tout ce beau monde dans le salon. Sur son propre canapé, Vanitas se fait l'effet lui-même d'un intrus dans son appart.

"Merci encore." le musicien reprend. "J'sais pas comment on aurait fait, sinon.

\- Oh, vous auriez juste attendu que notre mère se calme. Elle s'énerve souvent, mais ça finit toujours par retomber.

\- Souvent ?

\- Elle a son tempérament.

\- Ça sonne pas comme un truc hyper rassurant.

\- Non." Elena hausse les épaules. "Mais c'est bon à savoir."

Il hoche la tête, puis attrape le café qu'il s'est préparé avec Vanitas. Vanitas qui, les jambes croisées, suit la conversation plus qu'il n'y participe.

"Tu vas pouvoir rentrer." il note simplement en regardant le gris.

Bravo. C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Sitôt l'affaire réglée, il chasse le môme de l'appart. Ça va lui donner envie de revenir ça, tiens. Merde. Il jure intérieurement.

"Sauf si tu veux rester, hein. Fais comme tu veux.

\- Ça va aller." Ienzo secoue la tête. "Je dois passer prendre mes cours, de toute façon.

\- Ça va le faire, pour récupérer ceux que t'as pas eus ?

\- Je prendrai les notes de quelqu'un d'autre."

Il hoche la tête. Ok. Bien. Il n'a déjà plus rien à dire. Une idée, vite. Qui ne vexera personne. A manger, il peut peut-être proposer à manger, ou à boire. L'hospitalité. Axel lui a souvent reproché ça, ce manque de savoir vivre avec les invités. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'exercer, avec lui. Les invités, justement, manquaient.

"Vous voulez quelque chose ?" il demande en regardant ses deux visiteurs, puisque Demyx boit déjà.

C'est un peu tard pour proposer, maintenant qu'il y pense. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Sortir des boissons. Des jus, ou des bières. Enfin, des bières, devant Elena, est-ce que ça passe ?

"Non merci." le nébuleux répond vaguement.

"- Du thé, si tu en as." Elena lui sourit. "S'il te plait.

\- Menthe, jasmin ou fruits rouges ?

\- Peu importe."

Il se lève, branche la bouilloire après l'avoir remplie et inspire longuement alors qu'il sort le thé au jasmin. Si elle lui laisse le choix, c'est bien qu'elle aime les trois, hein ?

Derrière, le punk a repris la conversation, et il la mène sans mal. L'oreille distraite de Vanitas apprend ainsi que la demoiselle n'est que la demi-sœur d'Ienzo, lequel est née d'un père que personne ne connait, après le divorce de sa mère. Il y a également un troisième membre de la fratrie qui travaille à l'autre bout de la France. Un certain Rude, qu'elle compte appeler ce soir pour le prévenir de la situation. Oh, et il est issu d'un troisième géniteur.

Ienzo baigne dans le soulagement.

"Et toi du coup ? Ienzo m'a dit que tu travaillais dans la musique.

\- Yep, j'enseigne pour payer le loyer. Je squatte les scènes ouvertes quand je peux, et je fais des concerts quand y a moyen, mais toujours des p'tits trucs dans des bars du coin. C'est pas la folie non plus."

Ils parlent vite fait de groupes, d'influence et des années 80, alors que le guitariste se met à fredonner. Puis Vanitas revient avec la tasse. Il s'installe près des autres, remarque que l'ambiance est déjà plus posée. Sans lui.

Non. Il se fait des idées.

"Merci."

La jeune femme souffle sur la surface du liquide à peine coloré, et il réalise qu'il ne lui a pas proposé de sucre. Est-ce que c'est trop tard pour le faire ? Au pire, elle en demandera bien si elle en veut, non ? Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Peut-être qu'elle n'ose pas poser la question ? Il aurait fait quoi, Axel, dans cette situation ? Et Demyx ? Demyx n'ajoute rien à propos du sucre. C'est bien que ça va ?

"Maman t'a dit quelque chose, par rapport à moi ?"

Ienzo demande, l'air de rien. Sans cesser de retirer l'élastique de sa pochette. Il le tort. Le relâche. Le tord à nouveau.

"Pas vraiment. Elle a juste voulu savoir comment tu allais.

\- D'accord." le fil noir claque. "Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- J'ai demandé où était le sac."

Le lettreux hoche vaguement la tête. Il n'a reçu aucun appel de la part de sa mère. Pas de message. Sont-ils en froid ? Van a du mal à trouver la limite entre la grosse dispute et la rupture définitive. Ses parents ont longtemps continué à l'appeler, alors qu'il vivait avec l'autre. Mais la mère du gamin n'est pas la sienne, il se doute bien. La sienne, déjà, elle ne crie pas tant. Pas comme ça. Ses colères sont froides à lui geler les os.

"Appelle-moi si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je doute qu'elle te coupe les vivres, mais on sait jamais." Elena lui dit en reposant sa tasse. "D'acc ?

\- D'acc.

\- Je vais voir avec Rude si on peut faire quelque chose. On va essayer de lui parler, mais il va lui falloir un moment avant que la pilule passe."

Le garçon acquiesce, et cette fois, il se laisse caresser la tête sans finir tout crispé. Il n'a toujours pas lâché le sac entre ses bras. De l'avoir cru perdu, il a dû flipper comme jamais. Maintenant, ça va mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux. Il recommence à sourire. C'est une bonne chose.

Ils discutent encore un moment, mais la blonde est attendue au travail. Elle a pris sa matinée pour régler l'histoire, et l'heure tourne. Midi passe. A 13h, elle doit être au boulot. Elle regagne sa voiture après les avoir salués, et Ienzo se penche à la fenêtre pour regarder le véhicule s'éloigner loin de l'appartement, disparaître dans la rue. Tout jeunot qu'il ait l'air, Van songe qu'il n'a jamais autant mérité le surnom de gamin. Près de sa sœur, il se tient comme un enfant égaré. La teigne l'imagine tout petit, minuscule bestiole à peine plus haute que Xion, à gambader entre les jambes de ses aînés. Accroché à leur pantalon pour ne pas tomber, comme la petiote faisait. Le morpion de la famille. Celui que les autres ne cessent jamais vraiment de voir comme un bébé, peu importe son âge.

"Bon, ça c'est réglé." Van lâche.

"Oui." le gris serre ses mains autour d'une bretelle. "Je t'embête pas plus longtemps.

\- Tu m'embêtes pas, hein. Je t'ai dis, tu peux rester plus longtemps si besoin."

Il hésite. Sa main trouve le chemin de son épaule. Ienzo ne s'esquive pas. Il s'appuie contre lui, à peine, alors que Dem se prépare un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. Un, ou trois, vu le nombre de tasses qu'il sort. Et il n'a sans doute pas prévu de s'enquiller le tout sans un coup de main de leur part.

"Je peux mettre le lait dans la bouilloire ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai dit non.

\- Mais ça va plus vite. Et comme ça on salit pas d'casserole !

\- Même.

\- Mais faudra faire la vaisselle, si-

\- Dem, sors une casserole."

Il proteste, mais finit quand même par tirer un récipient qu'il pose sur les plaques électriques pour y verser la bouteille de lait.

"Ça va aller ?" le corbeau demande plus bas.

"Oui. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, là.

\- Ouais, mais d'être tout seul chez toi j'veux dire.

\- T'en fais pas."

Si, un peu quand même. Il n'a rien oublié de sa trogne larmoyante.

"Je peux me débrouiller." l'étudiant ajoute.

Il pose enfin son sac, contre le canapé. Son ton, presque sec, surprend Van. Ok. Il le laisse tranquille.

Il sait bien qu'il peut se démerder. Mais quand même. Il ne peut pas effacer la trouille de la veille.

"D'acc."

Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat monte dans l'appartement, et un épais liquide sombre coule dans les tasses que Demyx remplit consciencieusement. Tout en fredonnant un air qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au refrain de _Papa don't prech_. Soudain la voix de Madonna s'élève, accompagnant celle du guitariste. Tiens ? Il danse sans se soucier du téléphone qui sonne.

Le duo de spectateurs sourient en le voyant remuer des hanches. Puis ils se détournent.

Quand Van regarde à nouveau dans sa direction, il le voit fourrer une petite boite dans la poche de son treillis, avant d'avaler un verre d'eau. Puis la chanson s'arrête.

"C'est prêt !"

* * *

J'aime beaucoup Madonna. Beaucoup beaucoup. (Surtout _Like a virgin_). Donc Dem aime aussi, par extension. Sachez que c'est aussi un grand fan d'Indochine.

Voilà ! Le problème du chaton est réglé. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il peut leur tomber dessus, maintenant ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	53. J 334

Hey !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un chapitre qui normalement devrait faire du bien à lire - si on oublie la partie Vanixel, mais oubliez toujours la partie Vanixel quand je parle de trucs agréables. C'est un passage que j'ai longtemps eu envie d'écrire, et qui est arrivé très tard par rapport à ce que j'avais initialement prévu en commençant cette fanfic. Mais bon, y a pleins de trucs qui ne se sont pas passés comme prévu, avec cette histoire.

Merci à **Mijoqui **et à **Ima **pour les reviews, ainsi qu'à **Yu** pour la correction ! Je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment, mais je vous répond au plus vite !

**(Oh, et TW en fin de chapitre !)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_"Quoi, je te fais plus envie ?"_

_C'est pas une question d'avoir envie. Il est juste crevé, là. Il est onze heures passées, ses yeux se ferment tout seuls. Demain, entretien, il doit se lever. Donc il va se pieuter, point. Puis c'est quoi cette question ? On dirait ce genre de réplique toute pourrie de meuf qui minaude contre son mec impuissant, ou infidèle, dans un film déjà vu mille fois. Même pas un film d'ailleurs, il est à peu près certains qu'il y a de vraies personnes qui sortent ce genre de conneries. Axel en est la preuve._

_"J'ai pas dit ça._

_\- C'est l'impression que ça donne._

_\- J'suis crevé, c'est tout._

_\- Oui, enfin ça fait deux semaines que t'es crevé."_

_Ça fait surtout deux semaines qu'il n'a pas envie de baiser. Et ça le saoul, quand Axel insiste. Quoi que la vue du renard devant lui ne soit pas déplaisante, là, il veut dormir. Son peignoir à moitié ouvert sur un torse glabre, et le début de désir que le spectacle éveillent, ne le feront pas changer d'avis. Quand bien même l'allumé se penche pour embrasser son cou, sa main appuyée sur sa cuisse. Ok, c'est agréable. Il sait y faire. Mais la question n'est pas là. La seule envie que le matelas sous eux éveille chez, lui, c'est celle d'une nuit lourde de sommeil. Même s'il a passé sa journée à mater The clone Wars sans bouger de l'appart. _

_"Arrête._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?_

_\- Mais rien, j'veux juste pas là. _

_\- Tu bandes, Van._

_\- Oui bah ça passera tout seul quand je dormirai."_

_La main d'Axel remonte, il frissonne. Le contact léger comme une patte de chat va contre son érection et son refus. De quoi lui donner tort. Bien sûr qu'il bande, vu comme l'autre le tripote. Parce qu'il sait s'y prendre, le goupil. Et puis, c'est pas dégueu. Agréable, même. Van aurait apprécié, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là non. Juste non._

_Il se dégage, se lève et va s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit, irrité. Et angoissé._

"_Eh ? Van ?"_

_Oui, c'est vrai, ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont rien fait, et ça ne lui ressemble pas. Des semaines qu'il impose un mur infranchissable à Axel, lequel doit se languir dans son coin, à dormir contre lui sans jamais le toucher. Quand il ne repart pas dans sa chambre, à l'abandonner avec ce "Bon bah bonne nuit" plein de frustration. Cette réponse plate qui noue la gorge du corbeau. Il sait que c'est chiant, c'est bon, pas besoin de le lui rappeler. La frustration, ça l'emmerde aussi. Personne n'aime ça._

_Le rouquin le regarde, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Avec cette tête mi paumée mi vexée. Et Vanitas sais comment ça va se terminer. Il va se lever, se barrer. Et demain, il sera chiant comme pas permis. Ou il va le snober. Dans tous les cas, il va passer une journée pourrie._

_"J'ai fais quoi ?_

_\- Rien._

_\- Alors pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?_

_\- Je fais pas la gueule, j'ai juste pas envie de baiser, là, c'est tout._

_\- Genre, t'as pas envie._

_\- Pas envie dans ce sens-là."_

_Oui, il bande, c'est bon, il a compris Il l'avait remarqué, hein, pas besoin d'Axel pour le lui rappeler._

_Et merde, maintenant il se sent ridicule, avec son barreau entre les jambes._

_"Je te laisse, alors."_

_Et voilà._

_"J'ai pas dit que j'voulais qu'tu dégages._

_\- Écoute, puisque je te fais chier…_

_\- C'est pas ça, j'veux juste que tu me foutes la paix._

_\- Oui, et c'est ce que je fais, je te laisse tranquille._

_\- Non mais t'es chiant aussi à insister là, j'ai juste envie de dormir !_

_\- C'est bon je te dis, je te laisse dormir."_

_Non. Là il se casse comme s'il l'avait viré de la chambre, alors qu'il ne lui a jamais demandé de partir. Il lui colle le rôle du méchant copain imbuvable qui jarte son petit ami sans raison. Et c'est d'autant plus insupportable que Van ne peut pas le dire. C'est trop… Merde, il déteste cette manie qu'Axel a, de toujours tordre ses propos._

"_J'peux dormir même si t'es là._

_\- Oui, puis tu vas rester à l'autre bout du lit comme tu fais là ? Si c'est pour me faire jeter, je préfère rester dans ma chambre._

_\- J'ai bougé pour que t'arrêtes de m'chauffer, c'est tout._

_\- T'aurais pu te décaler, pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Dis-le si je te dégoute, hein."_

_C'est fini. Ça dérape comme une pente pleine de verglas. Encore une fois._

"_Arrête, t'sais très bien que c'est pas vrai._

_\- Ah ? Bah non Van, je sais pas. Pardon mais là je me fais jeter depuis depuis deux semaines. Dès que je propose de m'occuper de toi, je me fais cracher à la gueule comme quoi je te fais chier. Tu m'excuseras, c'est pas évident."_

_C'est pas vrai. Il n'a pas dit ça. Pas avec ses mots là. C'est l'autre qui exagère, qui déforme tout, et qui…_

"_Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble, ça ?"_

_La voix d'Axel monte, il se tasse. Toujours de dos, il inspire sans se retourner. Ses doigts se crispent sur la couverture du lit._

_"A une dispute à la con de vieux couple lassé."_

_C'est vrai, oui. Ça y ressemble. Mais c'est pas ça. Ça n'a rien à voir._

_"Ça te dérange pas, toi ?"_

_Non. Mais il est crevé. Il est crevé et l'heure tourne. Tout le temps qu'ils passent à se bouffer le museau, il le perd en sommeil._

"_Tu penserais quoi, si je t'envoyais chier comme ça ?"_

_Le ton descend. Vanitas, qui ne différencie pas le calme de la tristesse, ne sais pas quoi penser de ces mots, ni comment y répondre. Il penserait, il penserait… Qu'Axel va voir ailleurs, peut-être ? Oui, c'est le genre de conneries qu'il irait s'inventer. Il s'imaginerait des trucs avec Saïx. Et il piquerait encore sa crise. Ou il passerait la nuit à se bouffer la peau des doigts, jusqu'à la faire saigner. Sauf que lui, il ne voit personne. C'est pas comme s'il pouvait coucher ailleurs. Pas comparable. Il veut lui dire. Il devrait. Mais l'épouvantail va trouver autre chose, à tous les coups. Et il est tellement fatigué, là. Il a pas l'énergie pour une dispute. Pas la force qu'il faut pour lui tenir tête. Puis même s'il la trouvait, ça finirait de la même manière. Ça finit toujours de la même manière._

"_Désolé."_

_Ça ira plus vite comme ça._

_Un poids fait pencher le matelas, s'approche doucement. Bientôt, c'est une chaleur tout près de lui, dans son dos, et deux bras autour de sa taille. Il laisse faire. Il n'a pas envie qu'Axel s'éloigne, qu'il parte, qu'il aille dormir dans sa propre chambre cette nuit. Il ne veut pas le voir irrité demain, qui part au travail sans penser à lui dire bonjour, trop pressé. Pas envie de se prendre la tête. Il déteste cette foutue tension qui part de rien, et qui finit par lui bouffer le bide. Merde._

_"T'as vraiment, vraiment pas envie que je m'occupe de toi ?"_

_Il appuie pleinement ses mains sur ses cuisses, à lui dire ça comme il lui proposerait gracieusement un merveilleux cadeau. Vanitas frissonne en sentant les paluches masser ses jambes. Il déglutit._

_"Vraiment ?"_

_Au pire, ça durera quoi, vingt minutes ? Ils ne vont pas non plus y passer la nuit. Axel a l'air partant pour faire tout le boulot, de toute façon. C'est toujours mieux qu'une dispute à la con. Moins fatiguant. Puis il sait que ça va être agréable. Il n'a qu'à laisser faire. Ça ne lui demande aucun effort._

_Le noiraud ravale sa fatigue, le fond de colère qui grogne à l'intérieur. Il se tourne pour chercher les lèvres d'Axel qui attendent par-là, près de son oreille. Il l'embrasse, se tourne à moitié, alors que l'autre laisse le peignoir glisser le long de ses épaules._

_Ça ira vite, de toute façon._

xoxoxox

J 334

Demyx noue ses jambes autour des siennes alors que Vanitas revient près de lui, le préservatif usé balancé au fond de la poubelle. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule, échappe un bruit de contentement, et le noiraud devine sans le voir qu'il ferme les yeux, fatigué par le plaisir. Il connaît déjà bien cette tête de félin satisfait que le guitariste a, après une partie de jambes en l'air. Cette expression détendue, naturelle, alors que ses muscles se relâchent. Il se roule contre lui, garde son corps aussi près du sien qu'il peut, et il s'autorise une sieste le temps de reposer ses gambettes fébriles. Vanitas les sent, faibles comme les siennes, vidées. De tous les types avec lesquels il a couché - quoi que, la liste n'est pas si longue - il n'a jamais vu des jambes trembler comme celles de Demyx quand il jouit. Il aime bien.

"Tu comptes me dormir dessus ?

\- Mm, ça t'gène ?"

Le teigneux rit, avant de tirer l'oreiller vers lui pour le caler sous sa tête. Il laisse le blond somnoler de tout son soûl. Caresse distraitement sa tignasse éparpillée, sa peau recouverte d'un fin voile de sueur, pleine de petites marques mauves qu'il s'amuse à contourner. Ses doigts passent sur ses côtes, bien moins marquées qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et sur sa hanche qui pointe comme un rocher au milieu de la mer, solitaire. Puis, quand la respiration régulière du musicien lui confirme qu'il dort, il attrape son téléphone pour perdre son temps sur internet.

Détendu, il profite de l'instant, de la source de chaleur tout contre lui et du sourire qu'il sent sur son visage. La sieste doit bien durer une vingtaine de minutes, le temps pour lui de vérifier vite fait ses mails et ses messages. Sa mère ne lui a toujours pas répondu, pour les vacances de Xion. Il se demande s'il doit l'appeler ce soir, ou attendre encore un peu. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas lu son texto, ou quelle a oublié d'y répondre. Il hésite à la relancer. Ça ne presse pas.

Un détour inutile sur Facebook. Sora poste ses photos de vacances, Nami un crayonné qu'elle a bossé dans la matinée, et Yuyu partage le moindre contenu militant qui traverse son fils d'actualité. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Quand le musicien émerge, il commence d'abord par se coller contre lui. Puis il couine, remue ses épaules, fait craquer ses doigts sans vraiment le remarquer. Van sent des baisers appuyés sur son torse, son cou et enfin, sa joue. Le regard de l'ébouriffé est encore tout ensommeillé.

"Re.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Mm, ouais."

Il dénoue leurs jambes, sans trop s'éloigner de lui, encore avide de contacts humains, redresse la tête pour zieuter le noiraud. Un sourire enjoué étire sa bouche fine.

"J't'ai pas empêché de bouger, au moins ?

\- Ça s'pourrait.

\- Zut. Pardon pour l'dérangement.

\- Tu crois que je serais resté si ça me dérangeait ? T'es pas si lourd, gars."

Sourire qui s'élargit encore à la réponse. Demyx s'éloigne enfin, libérant Vanitas, lequel réalise que le lit du musicien n'est pas si chaud qu'il le pensait. Une fois son propriétaire loin de sa peau, un souffle frais passe contre sa peau humide. Il tire le drap jusqu'à son ventre, observe les traits noirs que les ombres du soleil couchant dessinent sur le tissu. Depuis la fenêtre, il peut voir le ciel incendié, les lumières de fin de jour qui se meurent imperceptiblement pour laisser place à la nuit. Il est plus tard qu'il ne pensait. Pour autant, il n'a pas envie de rentrer.

"Ça te dérange si j'reste ici cette nuit ?

\- Nan, t'inquiète. J'vais avoir un élève demain matin, par contre.

\- Au pire je partirai avant.

\- D'acc. Après tu peux rester hein, c'est juste qu'y aura du bruit dans l'appart."

Vanitas hoche la tête. Du bruit, si c'est pour l'entendre jouer de la guitare ou du piano dans le salon, il saura supporter. De toute façon, ses cours ne durent jamais trop longtemps. Il pourra toujours piquer la Switch de son hôte pour patienter.

Comme un chat attiré par le bruit des croquettes, Demyx se lève enfin. Intégralement nu. Il ne semble pas se soucier de la baie vitrée qui offre une vue imprenable sur sa paire de fesses aux voisins, et file dans la cuisine se chercher de quoi à grignoter. Quoi que, vu l'heure, il est peut-être parti cuisiner. Nu ?

"Du coup, tu voudras manger quoi ce soir ?"

Apparemment, oui. Bon. A la réflexion, Vanitas n'est même pas étonné.

Il réfléchit vite fait, fait la liste des plats simples et potables qu'il connaît. Il a déjà bouffé trop de riz vinaigré pour le reste de ses jours mais sinon, il n'est pas difficile.

"Te foule pas. Des pâtes ça va.

\- Nan mais quand même, j'peux faire un truc un poil plus sophistiqué.

\- T'as quoi ?

\- Mm, j'ai fais les invendus c'matin, y a des tomates et une aubergine. Et je crois qu'il me reste des courgettes de la semaine dernière. Une ratatouille, ça te tente ?

\- Y en a assez pour deux ?

\- Ouais. Au pire je ferai de la semoule avec."

Le corbeau n'est pas un fan de semoule, mais avec le jus de la ratatouille, ça devrait le faire.

"Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- J'veux bien d'l'aide pour couper les courgettes, si ça t'déranges pas.

\- D'acc."

Van se lève, et cherche son pantalon qui doit trainer dans le coin, la cuisine en nudiste ne le tente pas. Il finit par retrouver le pauvre vêtement abandonné devant la porte, et reconnaît le treillis qu'il doit rendre à Demyx depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mm. C'est pour ce prétexte que le concerné lui a retiré le vêtement, d'ailleurs. Tant pis, il pourra bien le lui enlever une deuxième fois.

Il glisse ses jambes dans la fringue aux milles poches, traverse le petit salon et s'approche de l'ébouriffé, lequel est en train de découper les aubergines. Il le regarde faire, observe son coup de couteau précis et son regard consciencieux. Un instant, son comportement n'a plus rien à voir avec l'excitation intenable qui le prend d'habitude. Il a canalisé toute l'attention dont il est capable dans ce simple mouvement répétitif. Vanitas l'observe. Puis il attrape un épluche légume, un couteau, et il attend que le punk ait terminé pour récupérer la planche à découper.

"J'en ai une autre si tu veux. Une petite blanche en plastique dans le placard.

\- Quel étage ?" la teigne demande en fouillant.

"Deuxième.

\- Je trouve pas.

\- En partant du haut.

\- Ah ouais, c'est bon."

Il la pose sur la table, coupe les courgettes, s'occupe des tomates pendant que Dem empile les rondelles d'aubergines entre deux assiettes. Une fois le travail terminé et le tout sur le feu, il se cale sur la table.

Son ami se lave les mains avant de venir près de lui, toujours dans sa tenue de ver de terre. Il remonte ses mains sur ses hanches. Van le laisse faire.

"Eh bah, t'es d'humeur affectueuse en ce moment.

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Nan, ça va."

Il a du mal quand le blond devient trop collant, mais pour l'instant ça passe. Il s'autorise quelques caresses dans son cou, au niveau de sa nuque, et sourit en le sentant se tendre contre lui. Le cuisto improvisé approche la tête comme un chat, se frotte contre la paume. Puis il ouvre un oeil, regarde Van à la dérobée.

"Dis ?

\- Nan."

Demyx redresse la tête. Il le fixe, perdu. Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Le corbeau ricane face à cet air égaré qu'il trouve sur sa trogne d'enfant. C'était méchant. Mais trop tentant.

"Je déconne. Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

\- Nan, rien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nan mais c'est trop tard, fallait pas t'moquer.

\- Quoi, t'es vexé ?

\- Terriblement. Tu sauras jamais c'que j'allais dire.

\- J'y survivrai."

C'est à moitié vrai. Maintenant que Demyx refuse de parler, le corbeau veut savoir. Il glousse.

"Et plus sérieusement ?

\- J'me demandais juste si on était ensemble, mais en fait j'suis pas sûr d'vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi."

Cette fois, le rire du noiraud éclate franchement. Et il se moque, au moins un peu, parce que c'est facile de rire face aux expressions égarées du musicien. Mais il se calme avant de franchir la limite qui sépare la taquinerie de l'outrage, et il glisse ses mains dans son dos, pensif.

"T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais. T'façon on est pas compatibles toi et moi, t'aimes pas Britney Spears.

\- Tu vas me tej pour elle ?

\- J'en ai largués pour moins que ça."

Dem poursuit son petit jeu de bouderie, se tourne et n'offre plus que son dos en réponse au rire de la teigne. Pour autant, il ne se prive pas des câlins qu'on éparpille sur son corps, ni du souffle qui vient caresser son cou.

"Tu rates la chance de ta vie, là.

\- Nan, c'est la chance de ma vie qui vient d'me rater.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as très bien compris.

\- Non mais ça veut rien dire ton truc.

-Gna gna gna."

Vanitas ferme les yeux. Dem sent encore la transpiration qu'il a fait couler. Un odeur familière, depuis le temps qu'il couchent ensemble. Ça fait quoi, deux mois ? Deux mois qu'ils se retrouvent, qu'ils s'embrassent, qu'ils couchent ensemble. Et il n'a jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à ça. La question lui a traversé l'esprit, une ou deux fois. Mais la réponse, sa réponse, aussi vague qu'elle soit, reste la même. Il aime ce qui se passe entre eux. Ce flottement léger qui ne demande aucun engagement. Pas de barreaux.

Être avec Demyx ? Pas juste en temps que simple plan cul, mais comme petit ami ? Ça implique beaucoup de choses. Surtout, ça demande un investissement émotionnel qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir fournir, et il ne veut pas le nourrir de faux espoirs. Pas que le garçon ne lui plaise pas, au contraire. Il aime sa compagnie. Le temps qu'il passe avec lui est précieux.

Mais il y a eu Axel. Axel a beaucoup pris. Et Van ne sait pas ce qu'il lui reste à donner.

"T'as envie de quoi, toi ?" il finit par lâcher.

"Pour nous ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bah…" il l'entends déglutir. "J'aimerais bien qu'on soit ensemble, quoi. Qu'on se voit pas juste pour baiser.

\- Je te plais ?

\- Tu déconnes ?"

Dem rit, comme on rit face à l'évidence même. Sincèrement. Il glisse ses mains sur ses paumes, ses doigts entre les siens.

"Ça fait des mois que j'suis amoureux d'toi.

\- Ah."

La surprise lui tombe dessus. Bon, il se doutait bien, depuis leur soirée de nouvel an, que c'est à lui que la grande tige faisait allusion, quand il évoquait ce type qui lui plaisait. Même, il l'envisageait avant ce grand tournant qu'a pris leur relation. Mais de se l'entendre dire comme ça, franchement, ça fait bizarre. C'est… Il ne sait pas. Tendre et désagréable à la fois. Effrayant. Il se replie d'autant plus qu'il est touché, et qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre. La carapace se ferme. Ses doigts se crispent. Pour autant, ceux de Demyx ne se retirent ni ne l'abandonnent. Il reste là sans bouger, tourne vite fait la tête vers lui alors qu'il rouvre les yeux.

"J'dis pas ça pour te forcer la main.

\- Je sais.

\- Juste que tu le saches, quoi."

Gratuit. C'est ça, le mot qui lui manque. L'affection de Demyx est gratuite. Offerte sans condition. Il n'exige aucune réciprocité dans son amour, sinon l'attention qu'il pourra et voudra lui donner. C'est aussi simple que ça. Presque trop facile, il se dit. Mais avec le blondin, il n'y a jamais de piège.

"Par contre, j'peux pas être juste avec toi.

\- Ça j'sais."

Dem retrouve un air un semblant sérieux sous son sourire tendre. Ses mains quittent les siennes, il se retourne et cherche son regard, veut s'assurer que Van comprenne bien ce qu'il va lui dire, là. Ses phalanges remontent jusqu'à ses épaules, son visage qu'il caresse, comme une excuse pour lui faire redresser la tête.

"T'as quelqu'un d'autre, en ce moment ?" le loup aux yeux jaunes demande.

"Non. Mais c'est pas impossible que ça arrive, et je veux pas me priver là-dessus.

\- Je me doute."

Ils en ont déjà parlé, et il ne veut pas l'entraver dans son amour. C'est son choix. Non, même pas son choix. Juste sa manière d'aimer. Même s'il voulait le lui interdire, l'énamouré continuerait de s'éprendre des minois qui s'attachent à sa mémoire. Et il respecte ça. De toute façon, il ne veut pas lui imposer un modèle de relation qui le rendrait malheureux. Ça ne mènerait rien, ils n'y récolteraient que des larmes et des disputes futiles. Et les larmes et les disputes, il en eu assez pour toute une vie.

Il le fixe droit dans les yeux, observe cette couleur cyan qui nage dans son iris, tellement claire. Ce bleu qu'il confond parfois avec du vert. Il se demande ce qu'il penserait, s'il l'imaginait embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille, il s'en fout. Il aurait du mal à se sentir en compétition. Trop différent de lui pour constituer une réelle menace. Un gars ... Il a du mal à savoir. Il se souvient de la jalousie brute dans son ventre, comme un diamant pur de colère quand Axel souriait à Saïx. La peur sauvage, pour tous les regards complices qu'il n'a jamais accordé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cette place qu'on lui volait, la déchirure dans son ventre. Mais Axel, c'est encore autre chose. Il ne peut pas comparer.

"J'veux bien essayer.

\- T'es sûr ? J'veux pas qu'tu t'sentes mal avec ça.

\- T'inquiètes. Ça devrait le faire."

\- D'acc."

Il sent comme l'autre retient son sourire, malgré lui. En vain. Les deux extrémités de ses lèvres s'étirent tout doucement, et il en mord une pour essayer de dissimuler son expression. C'est assez amusant à voir. Tellement enfantin. Encore une faiblesse qu'il aime, chez lui. Cette incapacité à cacher ce qui lui traverse l'esprit. La trahison des émotions qui s'installent sur son visage.

"Après, hésite pas à en parler si ça t'va plus, ou si t'as du mal." il ajoute derrière ses mèches éparses. "Ou s'y a des choses que tu veux pas que je fasse. J'peux pas te promettre d'arrêter, mais déjà, c'est mieux si on en discute.

\- Ça marche."

Ils se fixent. Van sent, juste à voir la manière dont il aspire sa lèvre, qu'il meurt d'envie de sauter sur les siennes. C'est particulièrement satisfaisant de constater qu'il le connaît si bien. Qu'un coup d'œil lui suffit pour lire ses traits.

"Donc on est ensemble, là ?"

Il pose la question, comme un gosse qui retournerait encore et encore son cadeau, à relire une énième fois son nom inscrit dessus sans oser ouvrir le paquet.

"Apparemment, ouais.

\- Wow. C'est… cool.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Vraiment trop cool.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux."

Demyx n'attend plus. Il étouffe un gloussement bien heureux en posant sa bouche sur la sienne, et Van le laisse volontiers faire. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de lui alors qu'il le sent se presser contre son torse. La moiteur poisseuse de leur peau nue lui rappelle qu'ils méritent une bonne douche après leurs activités du matin. Il ne serait pas contre un délicieux filet d'eau chaude, accompagné du gel douche à l'orange qu'il a vu traîner dans la salle de bain.

Mais il n'a pas envie de se débarrasser de ses lèvres. Pas tout de suite. Il profite longuement, se détache pour mieux revenir, jusqu'à ce que l'autre se décolle, son front appuyé contre le sien.

Il se pose pour vérifier l'état de ses sentiments, ferme les yeux. Mais il ne trouve plus l'angoisse craintive qui l'a habité, ces derniers temps. Celle qui l'a étouffé quand il s'est retrouvé à moitié nu devant Ienzo.

Pour la première fois, il a l'impression d'aller mieux.

A l'inverse, il voit passer sur le visage de l'autre comme une ombre ternie qu'il n'identifie pas. De la peur ?

"Et là, ça t'va ?

\- Ça passe.

\- Eh. Tu veux que j'te rappelle comment ça s'est fini, la dernière fois qu'on a joué à ça ?

\- Quand tu t'es dessapé en plein milieu du salon chez ta mère, tu veux dire ?

\- Exactement.

\- Bon, c'était vraiment pas mal.

\- Juste pas mal ? Gars, tu m'as sauté dessus.

\- T'as tout fait pour que j'te saute dessus, aussi."

Mais le fantôme d'émotion trouble s'efface aussitôt.

"Mm." Dem marmonne.

"Quoi, tu vas faire la gueule jusqu'à ce que je finisse à tes pieds ?

\- Bah, puisque ça marche."

Demyx glousse, avant de s'écarter. Van croit d'abord qu'il va mettre sa menace à exécution, puis il le voit qui gagne l'éviter pour s'y rincer les mains, avant d'attraper les légumes qu'ils ont préparés. Le tout jeté dans la poêle, il allume la gazinière. Puis il ajoute encore de l'huile, du sel, et des épices qui trainent sur le plan de travail.

Le teigneux observe. Il profite de la vue, tant qu'à faire.

"J'ai plus d'ail, par contre.

\- Tant pis."

Il lui faut bien un ou deux défauts.

Le noiraud s'approche d'un pas relâché, mains dans les poches. Se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui coller un baiser léger sur la joue, devine son expression joyeuse, puis s'éloigne vers la salle de bain.

"J'vais prendre une douche, t'as dix minutes pour rattraper ça.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- L'ail.

\- Mais tu veux quoi à la place ?

\- Trouve."

Il s'amuse de sa trogne contrariée, puis ouvre la porte qui lui cache la douche. Sa serviette attitrée l'attend sur le crochet suspendu au battant. Parfait.

* * *

**[TW : mention de viol]**

Voilà voilà. Un chapitre mignon. Ça fait du bien. Ils font du bien à écrire ces deux-là, de manière générale.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review qui vous avez aimé !


End file.
